The Keepsake
by Blueskys
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - Algunas cosas nunca se olvidan, solo duele demasiado recordarlas - TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Keepsake a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

 _Capítulo beteado por FungysCullen13._

.

* * *

.

—¡Hey, Jake! —le doy a mi mejor amigo un golpe con la rodilla y éste gime, luchando por permanecer dormido.

—Es muy temprano —murmura y rueda un poco más en mi sofá.

—Es casi mediodía —sonrío de pie sobre él, con las manos en mis caderas, y lo empujo de nuevo con la rodilla. Tuerce la cabeza para mirarme por encima del hombro, tiene el ceño fruncido y sus ojos están cargados de sueño.

—¿Mediodía? ¿En serio?

—Casi.

Parpadea y se sienta; bosteza, se estira.

—¿Casi en serio o casi es mediodía? —pregunta, y por fin la veo, esa feliz sonrisa de Jacob, incluso si está un poco adormilada.

—Ambos —declaro y señalo con la cabeza el pequeño espacio que contiene el mostrador con fregadero y la encimera que las hace de cocina—. ¿Desayuno... almuerzo? —le pregunto.

—Ambos —él repite y se dirige al baño mientras saco el tocino y los huevos de la nevera.

Mi nuevo departamento es pequeño, con sólo tres habitaciones, pero es asequible y es todo lo que necesito. Y está a poca distancia del campus de la Universidad Estatal de Portland. Es bueno que no sea el tipo de persona que necesita de compañeros, porque no hay espacio para eso aquí.

Estoy friendo los huevos, tocino y tomates cuando Jake regresa, recién salido de la ducha, con el pelo húmedo, y comienza a meter la ropa de ayer en su mochila.

—Gracias por ayudarme a mudarme —le digo por sobre el chisporroteo del desayuno… ¿o es el almuerzo?—. Realmente lo aprecio.

—No hay problema —dice sin levantar la vista—. Cuando necesites —mira su teléfono y su sonrisa tonta me dice que tiene un mensaje.

—¿Beth? —sonrío y bajo su piel color cobre Jacob comienza a ruborizarse lentamente.

—Si —escribe un texto rápidamente y guarda su teléfono. Siento una oleada de felicidad porque mi amigo haya encontrado su _única_ ,su alma gemela, pero está matizada con un poco de celos porque alguna vez pensé que había encontrado la mía. Yo solía sonreír y sonrojarme así mismo por alguien. Y a pesar de que mi persona no podía sonrojarse, solía sonreír de esa manera por mí. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Van a ser dos años el próximo martes para ser exactos, pero no estoy llevando la cuenta.

—¿Cuántos huevos? —le pregunto, volviendo a poner mi mente en el presente.

—¿Cuántos tienes?

—Seis.

—Eso tendrá que bastarme —y lo dice en serio. Niego hacia los apetitos del hombre lobo.

Afuera comienza a llover. Es una lluvia suave y las gotas empiezan una lenta carrera en mis ventanas.

—No puedo creer que hayas dejado la soleada Florida por esto —Jake frunce el ceño ante el clima—. ¿Estás segura de que no estás loca?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Tal vez lo estoy —ciertamente me he sentido así muchas veces en el último par de años—. Te lo dije, no podía establecerme allí. Los cursos de la universidad no se adaptan a lo que yo realmente quería hacer, no conecto con nadie… era bueno para pasar tiempo con mi mamá, pero aparte, simplemente no se siente bien.

Jake mira por la ventana de nuevo.

—¿Pero los cielos grises y la llovizna se sienten bien para ti?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Al parecer.

Jake no hace comentarios mientras le pongo un puesto y un plato. Él come con avidez, como si hubiesen pasado meses, no horas, desde que había comido.

—¿Cómo le tiene que hacer Beth para mantenerte alimentado? —pregunto, riendo, y él ríe también con la boca llena de tocino y huevos.

—No sé —finalmente murmura—. ¿No comes?

—No puedo. No me has dejado nada.

Abre la boca, sorprendido, molesto, y rio de nuevo.

—¡Broma! Me aseguré de comer antes de alimentarte a ti.

Ahora él me mira y me tira la servilleta, pero la esquivo al acercarme a la esquina para comenzar a desempaquetar una de las dos cajas de cartón que hay allí.

—¿Te doy una mano?

Jake que ya ha limpiado su plato, viene hacia mí y se agacha entre las cajas. Ninguna de ellas ha sido abierta desde que dejé Forks para ir a Florida dos años atrás. Quedaron cerradas con cinta adhesiva y luego vinieron conmigo de vuelta un año más tarde, cuando me mudé de regreso de Florida a Forks por el verano, mientras esperaba mi traslado a Oregón.

Se necesitó muy poco tiempo para vaciar las cajas. Jake colgó mis grabados en la pared, yo puse mis libros en las torcidas estanterías al lado de la puerta. Me tiende los CDs, uno por uno, mientras yo los alineo junto a mi pequeño equipo de música.

—¿Orden alfabético? —Jake me sonríe—. Eso es tan meticuloso, Bella.

—No es tan meticuloso como otras personas —murmuro y mi mente vaga a alguien que clasifica su música por año y luego preferencia personal dentro de ese año.

Elijo un disco y lo pongo. La música es brillante, fuerte, y comienzo a sonreír a la vez que asiento con la cabeza al compás del ritmo.

Jake sonríe.

—Me alegro de que hayas dejado tu aversión a la música —se refiere a esos oscuros días del pasado.

—He superado muchas cosas —digo las palabras, no necesariamente las creo.

Jake se sienta en el sofá mientras yo me quedo en el suelo, ahora clasificando mi vieja colección de recuerdos que guardo en una caja de zapatos.

—¿Qué es eso? —Jake se inclina hacia delante y toma algo—. ¿Una bola de nieve de Phoenix? —sacude la bola de cristal y observa diminutos copos arremolinarse y andar alrededor de un cactus de plástico color verde vivo—. ¿En serio? ¿Nieve en Phoenix?

—¡Hey! —le quito el globo, ofendida en su nombre—. Más bien son brillos, la verdad. Es más un globo de brillos que un globo de nieve. Y es especial. Lo he tenido desde que tenía ocho años cuando Renee me llevó al Jardín Botánico del Desierto.

Jake resopla, me lo tiende y vuelve a mirar en la caja.

—También hice uno de esos cuando era niño —dice sonriendo. Es una caja hecha de palitos de helado que Charlie y yo hicimos una vez durante una de mis visitas de verano.

Debajo de ella veo mi manoseada copia de Cumbres borrascosas. Saco mi viejo amigo de esquinas dobladas de la caja de zapatos y paso a través de sus páginas sueltas y amarillentas. No lo he visto por más de dos años. Era de segunda mano cuando lo compré y ahora puedo ver que su edad se comenzaba a mostrar. Algunas páginas están sueltas, revolotean al suelo y ahí decido que probablemente ya es hora de dejar que el libro parta. Me sabía la historia de memoria; si quiero, siempre puedo conseguir otra copia. Pero antes de echarlo a la basura, lo agitó suavemente hacia el suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Jake pregunta.

—Tenía un marcador. Me gustaba mucho, pero lo perdí hace tiempo. Sólo estoy revisando antes de deshacerme del libro.

Jake mira hacia los estantes donde están los otros libros.

—¿Cómo es?

—Es una tira de cuero con motivos celtas.

En el libro no hay más que un par de hojas sueltas.

—¿Dónde fue el último lugar en que lo encontraste? —se pone de pie y camina hacia los estantes.

—No puedo recordar. Fue antes de que… —me detengo por un segundo—. Fue en el tercer año de la secundaria.

Jake comienza a hojear los libros.

—No te preocupes, Jake. Probablemente se perdió cuando me mudé por primera vez. No es gran cosa.

Su teléfono suena y él sonríe cuando ve el identificador de llamadas. Se excusa para salir un momento al pasillo. Sonrío y niego con la cabeza mientras recojo Cumbres Borrascosas y sus páginas sueltas, y voy a depositarlo en la papelera. Pero en el último momento no puedo hacerlo, por lo que lo ordeno y lo dejo en las estanterías.

Cuando Jake regresa le digo que probablemente debería ponerse en marcha.

—¿Me estás echando? —dice sonriendo.

—Síp. Mañana es mi primer día de clases, tengo que prepararme e ir a dormir temprano.

—Son las dos de la tarde.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Tu novia te extraña.

Jake sonríe.

—Sí, me extraña.

—Y tú la extrañas a ella, así que vete.

Le doy un empujón y bien podría estar empujando una pared de ladrillo, pero él entiende el mensaje. Va hacia su mochila.

—Oh, Beth dice hola, y que espera que hayas tenido una buena mudanza —luego frunce el ceño—. Y dice que espera que no me haya comido tu casa entera —me echo a reír y él me da una sonrisa avergonzada—. Pregunta si debería enviarte un paquete de compensación.

—Jake, has estado fuera de casa por dos días y una noche por ayudarme, cargaste cajas, bolsos y muebles, dormiste en el sofá… creo que _te lo debo_.

—Nah —dice él y me lleva a uno de sus profundos y cálidos abrazos de Jacob. Me siento segura aquí en los brazos de mi amigo. Él me ha visto en mis peores momentos, ha sido mi roca, mi sol, y sin él no sé realmente en qué estado estaría yo ahora.

—Gracias —le susurro en su pecho, no es sólo por la mudanza que le estoy agradeciendo y creo que lo entiende.

—Claro —susurra y besa la parte superior de mi cabeza—. Entones, me llamas si necesitas algo.

—Sí.

—Avísame la próxima vez que estés en Forks.

—Lo haré.

—Y si ese cubo de chatarra tuyo necesita algún trabajo, solo llévalo al garaje.

—Oh, ¡ni siquiera te he preguntado por cómo va el negocio! —levanto la vista hacia él, horrorizado por mi rudeza e ignorando su insulto contra mi camioneta.

—Claro que lo hiciste —dice sonriendo hacia mí—. Cuando ayer llegué con Charlie. Me preguntaste cómo iban las cosas y te dije que las cosas estaban bien.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Eso difícilmente…

Besa la parte superior de mi cabeza de nuevo.

—El negocio está bien. El viejo Joe me deja manejarlo dos días a la semana. Cuando él se retire en un par de años lo voy a manejar por completo, como Gerente. Él dice que estamos recibiendo una gran cantidad de negocios recomendados por mi causa.

Me alegro por mi amigo.

—Jake, eso es fantástico, pero no me sorprende; eres el mejor mecánico que conozco.

—Soy el único mecánico que conoces. Pero sí, es fantástico.

—¡Estoy muy feliz por ti!

—Gracias —se sonroja de nuevo y me rio. Luego sale de nuestro abrazo y toma su mochila. Pasa un brazo sobre mi hombro y mira alrededor de mi apartamento—. Entonces, universidad adecuada, buen departamento, estás sonriendo, te ves resuelta… también estoy feliz por ti, Bella. Eres feliz, ¿verdad?

Pienso en sus palabras. ¿Soy feliz? Soy más feliz que hace dos años. Más feliz que hace un año… seis meses… tres meses atrás. Gradualmente, lentamente, poco a poco, he estado acercándome hacia la felicidad. Sospecho que siempre será una luz que brilla fuera de mi alcance, pero al menos ahora se me ofrece cierta iluminación. Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que no iba a sobrevivir, pero ahora sé que lo haré.

Nunca me olvidaré de _él._ Él se grabó a sí mismo no sólo en mi corazón, sino también en mi alma. Él está en mis pensamientos, en cada latido de mi corazón, pero mis lágrimas se han secado y he dejado de buscarlo en todas partes. He dejado de correr para contestar el teléfono cuando suena, o cuando hay un golpe en la puerta. Ya no busco signos o pistas. Mirando hacia atrás, a veces creo que me mintió cuando se fue, que tal vez si sentía algo por mí. Es algo que él haría; mentir si creía que era por mi propio bien, y no sé si esa posibilidad me hace sentir mejor o peor. Intento no pensar demasiado en ello.

Levanto la vista hacia Jake e intento una sonrisa; las cuales venían con más facilidad en estos días, y él frota mi cabello con la mano.

Me da un abrazo final, me desea suerte para mañana y desaparece por la puerta. Miro por la ventana como su coche se va por la calle y desaparece de la vista.

-0-

Para mi segunda semana ya me siento más cómoda de lo que me había sentido nunca en Florida. Mis clases son mucho más de mi gusto y ya he ido a comer pizza y ver una película con un grupo de mi ayudantía de poesía.

Para la tercera semana me siento como en casa.

Al cabo de un mes se siente como si el incómodo año en Florida nunca hubiera sucedido. La suave luz al final del túnel parece sólo un poco más brillante, aunque no necesariamente más cerca.

El martes de la sexta semana me siento en la biblioteca principal, los libros se extienden sobre la mesa delante de mí, mientras investigo a los Tudor de Inglaterra para mi unidad de historia. Alguien saca la silla frente a mí y levantó la vista.

—Hola —susurra Alex—. Siento llegar tarde —estamos en el mismo grupo de estudio de historia. Él está sonriéndome mientras empuja hacia atrás el cabello rubio que le cae sobre los hombros. El pelo largo no siempre funciona en un chico, pero sí en Alex. Funciona muy bien.

—Hola —susurro de regreso y veo como él saca sus notas. Mira hacia las mías.

—¿Dónde vas?

Le doy un breve resumen de lo que ya he cubierto. Él asiente y nos ponemos a trabajar, dándole contenido a la temática de la tarea para cual hemos sido emparejados. Dos horas más tarde, nos estiramos y bostezamos al mismo tiempo y luego empezamos a reír.

—¿Lo damos por terminado? —pregunta Alex.

—Yo creo que sí. En realidad, es más tarde de lo que pensaba.

Falta poco para las siete y la biblioteca está casi desierta. Cerrarán en diez minutos. Alex ordena sus cosas, me ofrece acompañarme hasta la salida, pero quiero pedir prestado uno de los libros, así que le digo que siga sin mí.

Me cuelgo la bolsa sobre el hombro, agarro el libro y ojeo las páginas mientras camino con la cabeza agachada entre los estantes hacia el escritorio de préstamos. A la distancia oigo la voz de la bibliotecaria; ella está riendo e incluso después de sólo seis semanas aquí, sé que es raro, pero antes de que pueda levantar la mirada para ver lo que le hacía gusto, algo me llama la atención sobre la alfombra y me detengo.

Mi marcador está tirado en el suelo.

Me quedo mirándolo por un momento, sabiendo que en realidad no puede ser el mío. Probablemente hay cientos como ese.

Me agacho y tomo la tira de cuero marrón con sus patrones celtas en tinta negra. Algunos de los patrones negros han perdido la forma de los bordes, igual que en el mío. Perpleja y confusa miro distraídamente en mi bolso. ¿Habría estado allí todo el tiempo, sólo para caer ahora? Sacudo la cabeza, no; he tenido este bolso sólo desde Navidad. Decido que probablemente ese marcador no es el mío. Le doy vuelta y en la esquina inferior veo la pequeña, descolorida y única letra dibujada en pluma… _B._

 _Es_ el mío.

Mi cerebro no sabe qué hacer con esto. Trato de construir una conexión, encontrar una coincidencia, algo, _cualquier cosa_ que explique que esté aquí. Froto el pulgar sobre los bordes del patrón, asegurándome de que es algo real y no me lo estoy imaginando.

—Ahora estamos cerrando — la voz de la bibliotecaria llega hasta mí. Las risas se han ido y ha vuelto a su habitual conducta—. ¿Quieres pedir eso?

—Oh, sí, lo siento.

Me apresuro hacia el escritorio, y ella procesa mi préstamo. Meto el libro en mi bolso y me dirijo hacia la puerta. Es casi de noche, las luces del edificio resplandecen y me paro debajo de ellas, sin dejar de mirar el marcador que está en mi palma, todavía intentando encontrar una razón, una explicación… ese esquivo _cualquier cosa_.

De repente, el pelo de mi nuca se levanta. Se me pone la piel de gallina y mi cuerpo está alerta. En el silencio a mí alrededor oigo el eco de unos pasos y levanto la mirada. Miro la figura salir de la penumbra y a medida que él avanza por el camino, antes de que pueda ver su rostro con claridad lo sé… está en la forma de sus hombros y en la inclinación de la cabeza. Y la forma en que camina…

Es Edward Cullen.

Y siento como que he ido en caída libre. El mundo se desvanece y yo me quedo sola, debatiéndome, impotente. No hay aire en mis pulmones, mi corazón no puede decidir si parar de latir o hacerlo al triple de su ritmo; decide tomar turnos con cada uno mientras él se acerca.

Me pregunto si esto es real. Si _él_ es real. O si es sólo mi mente que me juega trucos crueles. Los recuerdos que había apartado, buenos y malos, hacen una gran recuperación; soy atravesada por algunos y abrazada por los demás. Vienen de una sola vez, en un caos espantoso y confuso, se estrellan sobre mí en oleadas de dolor y felicidad indescriptibles.

De alguna manera, me quedo quieta y en posición vertical.

El anochecer es su telón de fondo. Él es más hermoso de lo que recordaba, y en la luz temprana de la noche, las sombras atrapan los planos de su rostro, el ángulo de sus pómulos, y me quedo sin habla. Ahora puedo ver sus ojos. Son color ámbar, rico y profundo, y no puedo pensar en cuántas veces me he sumergido en esos ojos.

Él me ve, pero su expresión es quieta y tranquila, y me sorprende que no haya sorpresa o reconocimiento. Entonces me pregunto si él ha planeado esto, si Alice me ha visto en sus visiones y él está volviendo a mí. Estoy temblando, y aunque estoy congelada al lugar, mi cuerpo arde. Trato de decir su nombre, pero las palabras no salen. Él se acerca, y por un segundo surrealista creo que va a pasar por delante de mí, hacia la biblioteca, pero se detiene. Su cabeza voltea de esa manera que conozco tan bien y sus ojos caen en mi mano que sostiene el marcador. Ahora sonríe y levanta sus ojos a los míos. Jadeo, el sonido sale sobre mis labios mientras tiemblan. Nos miramos el uno al otro por la fracción más fugaz de un segundo y espero ver algo allí…pero no lo veo. No hay nada.

—Ahí está —su voz es como siempre lo fue; suave, aterciopelada. Sus ojos parpadean de mi mano, y de vuelta a mi cara—. Creo que has encontrado mi marcador. Tenía la esperanza de haberlo dejado aquí.

Él sigue sonriendo, amablemente, como si fuéramos extraños. Como si _yo_ fuera un extraño. Extiende la mano, sus dedos largos y pálidos están a escasos centímetros de los míos, pero no puedo moverme. Soy como un ciervo frente a la luz de unos faros. Después de un momento, se acerca y lo toma por la tira de cuero, tomándolo por el extremo, por lo que no toca mi piel y, a continuación, lo aferra en su mano.

—Muchas gracias —dice y vuelve a alejarse.

—¿Edward? —encuentro mi voz, aunque no es mucho para una. Su nombre sale estrangulado y él voltea, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Y conozco que esa mirada; casi podía estar molesto.

—¿Sí? —dice.

—Soy… soy Bella.

Apoyo mi mano vacía en mi pecho. Él sonríe y asiente.

—Encantado de conocerte, Bella —dice él. Luego levanta el marcador—. Y gracias de nuevo.

Voltea y continúa alejándose. Incapaz de moverme, veo como se va mientras la luz mortecina lo traga hasta que siento que el mundo desaparece para mí. Mis rodillas flaquean, todo se vuelve negro y no me siento chocar contra el suelo.

.

* * *

.

 _Keepsake: Recuerdo, souvenir. Objeto que sirve para recordar a quien lo posee una persona, cosa, situación o lugar determinados._

 _._

 _Hola! Si hay alguien leyendo esto, espero nos sigamos viendo en las próximas semanas._

 _Muchas gracias a Fungys por la revisión y a Yenny Arias por haber confeccionado una linda portada y banner para esta historia._

 _Nos leemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Keepsake a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

 _Capítulo beteado por FungysCullen13. Muchas Gracias._

 _._

 _._

 _Dos años antes… en el bosque entre Seattle y Forks…_

Edward miró las llamas. El humo, púrpura y acre, se cerraba a su alrededor mientras observaba lo último de Victoria crujir y arder.

Ella se había ido.

Bella estaba a salvo.

Arañó la tierra con los dedos.

Las llamas se apagaron. El cielo se oscureció, la luna salió. Edward empujó el montón de cenizas con el pie. Nada quedaba.

Ella se había ido.

Bella estaba a salvo.

Arrastró las uñas sobre su cabello.

Y en su pecho, donde el dolor le quemaba.

Hasta este momento, Edward había tenido un propósito: mantener a Bella a salvo. Pero ahora que Victoria se había ido, su propósito se había ido.

Todo se había ido.

Había esperado que la desaparición de la pelirroja viciosa y de su pequeño grupo de recién nacidos le trajera algún tipo de alivio, pero todavía estaba el dolor que lo consumía. Un crudo, quemante y paralizante dolor que duraría toda la eternidad.

Eternidad.

Eternidad sin Bella.

Edward deseó también haber muerto en la batalla. Él deseó que sus cenizas humearan en el suelo; que su humo se encrespara en el aire y dejara la tierra.

Cuando Edward escuchó los pensamientos del recién nacido acercarse a través de los árboles, no se movió, sólo esperaba que la joven mujer supiera qué hacer. A medida que las manos se acercaban a él, se quedó quieto; cuando las mandíbulas se sujetaron de su cuello, él no se inmutó. Cuando los dientes le desgarraron, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a darle la bienvenida al olvido.

Sus últimos pensamientos fueron para Bella.

.

-0-0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

 _._

 _Dos años más tarde… en el césped del campus fuera de la biblioteca…_

 _Punto de vista de Bella_

Está muy oscuro. Al parecer no puedo moverme y mis ojos están pesados. Me esfuerzo por abrirlos y una mano fría pasa por encima de mi frente, dejando un rastro de calor detrás.

—Shh, shh, está bien, Bella, estás bien… shh…

Su voz es tan suave, tan gentil y relajante, como la calma después de la tormenta. Y me doy cuenta de que esto es eso… Edward está aquí conmigo y al final mi tormenta termina.

Su voz me acaricia, me consuela, diciéndome que voy a estar bien, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento una paz real y creo que quiero quedarme aquí un tiempo, en este lugar oscuro y tranquilo, con su toque en mi piel y sus palabras en mis oídos. Pero entonces las palabras se detienen, y su tacto me deja, y lucho frenéticamente tratando de arrastrarme de vuelta al mundo consciente. En mi mente estoy llegando a él, pero mis brazos se quedan quietos, sin cooperar. Me esfuerzo por escuchar, pero no puedo oír nada por sobre el sonido de mi sangre, que ahora punza en mis oídos. Pero después alguien dice mi nombre.

—¿Bella?, ¿Bella?

Una mano me da palmaditas en la mejilla, pero su tacto es cálido.

—Bella, ¿puedes oírme?

Por fin abro los ojos y me encuentro con la mirada azul de Alex. Él está preocupado, frunce el ceño y me pregunta si estoy bien. Mis ojos se mueven de izquierda a derecha, pero al parecer estamos solos.

Me esfuerzo para sentarme, pero él me empuja hacia atrás, suavemente, sobre la hierba. El cielo está oscuro por encima de él.

—Te desmayaste. Deberías permanecer acostada durante unos minutos.

Hago lo que me dice, porque no estoy en estado de discutir. Mi mente vaga, mis pensamientos son caóticos, y me pregunto ahora, al mirar alrededor, si me he imaginado todo… el marcador, Edward, escuchar su voz, sentir su tacto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero me pregunto si las alucinaciones que me rondaban en los primeros meses después de su partida han regresado. ¿Podría estar volviéndome loca otra vez?

—¿Estás bien? —Alex pregunta. Pasa la mano por mi pelo, buscando bultos, me doy cuenta, cuando dice—: Sí, no te golpeaste la cabeza.

—Creí… creí que te habías ido a casa.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero cuando llegué al estacionamiento me di cuenta de que no traías el auto —se encoge de hombros—. Sé que no vives muy lejos, pero era casi de noche… volví a ofrecerte un aventón —me mira con recelo—. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta de nuevo—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a un médico?

—No —espero un momento, comienzo a sentarme y esta vez no me detengo. Sus manos están en mis brazos, lo que ayuda.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Es sólo que olvidé comer el almuerzo —miento—. Eso es todo.

Y de pronto su expresión se alivia.

—¿Bajo nivel de azúcar en la sangre? A mi mamá también le pasa eso. Vamos, te llevaré a casa, ¿puedes ponerte de pie? ¿O debería cargarte?

—De pie —digo rápidamente y él me ayuda a ponerme de pie y caminar lentamente hacia su coche. Él mantiene una mano en mi codo, por si acaso.

Alex habla mientras me lleva a casa. Trato de no desatender lo que está diciendo, así puedo decir las cosas correctas en los momentos apropiados, pero mientras estoy tratando de ordenar mi mente, la cual está corriendo en círculos cada vez más rápidos, tratando de averiguar si estoy loca, y me parece que no puedo comprender ninguno de los pensamientos que pasan volando.

Alex me acompaña a la puerta y dice que no se irá hasta asegurar mi promesa de comer algo enseguida. Estoy de acuerdo porque quiero con ansias que se vaya para así poder estar sola y pensar.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunta una vez más cuando comienza irse.

—Estoy bien. Y Alex, gracias… realmente aprecio tu ayuda. Has sido genial —sonrío—. Te prometo que no lo haré de nuevo.

—No te preocupes —sonríe de vuelta y se dirige a las escaleras—. Pero no todo fue gracias a mi. Tuviste suerte de que Edward estuviera allí para encontrarte.

Casi rompo la llave en la cerradura.

—¿Qué? —me agarro el picaporte observando a Alex. Él frunce el ceño.

—Edward te atrapó. Edward Cullen. Por eso es que no te golpeaste la cabeza.

—¿Ed... Edward? —no estaba alucinando otra vez. Él había estado allí.

—Creí que lo sabías —Alex continuó—. Él iba a la biblioteca cuando te desmayaste. Te atrapó antes de que tocaras el suelo y estaba contigo cuando llegué —Alex da unos pasos hacia mí—. Pensé que sabías que él estaba allí, estabas diciendo su nombre.

—¿En serio? Yo… pensé… ¿adónde se fue?

Alex todavía frunce el ceño, sus ojos muestran preocupación.

—No lo sé. Dijo que tenía que estar en alguna parte y si podía manejarlo solo. Le dije que sí.

—¿Así que lo conoces?

—Está en mi clase de sociología. ¿Segura que estás bien? Te has puesto muy pálida.

Puedo decir que estoy asustando a Alex. Pongo una sonrisa en mi cara e intento parecer normal.

—Lo siento… —ruedo los ojos y agito una mano vagamente—. Todavía estoy un poco ausente. Avergonzada, también, ya sabes, por desmayarme alrededor de personas que apenas conozco.

—Oh —Alex se relaja un poco, su ceño se suaviza—. Sí, está bien. No te preocupes por eso. Pero en serio creo que necesitas comer algo ahora mismo. Antes de irme —añade.

Ahora, él avanza y abre la puerta, llevándome dentro. Lo último que quiero es comer, pero hace que me siente mientras me arma un simple sándwich de queso y pollo, maravillándose ante el hecho de que tengo comida de verdad en mi nevera.

—Yo sólo tengo fideos instantáneos en mi cocina —dice sonriendo.

Sonrío. Tengo que mantener mis pensamientos y sentimientos a raya por un rato, mientras Alex esté aquí, y de alguna manera me las arreglo. Me alejo, me he vuelto buena en eso, y es como si estuviera viendo una obra de teatro desde los asientos de primera fila y que la última hora de mi vida le ha ocurrido a otra persona.

Alex menciona a Edward de nuevo mientras busca un plato.

—Dijo que sólo habías estado totalmente inconsciente por menos de un minuto.

—Quizás debería agradecerle —le digo.

—Si puedes encontrarlo —Alex sonríe—. Él viene y va un poco. Parece un tipo bastante agradable, sin embargo. Tranquilo. Algo poco común.

Viene y va. Tranquilo. Poco común. Suena correcto.

—¿Sabes mucho de él? —pregunto. Soy vagamente consciente de que entierro las uñas en mis palmas. Tal vez no estoy tan desapegada como pensaba.

—No mucho —dice y me entrega el sándwich.

-0-0 - 0 -

Una vez que he comido, Alex se va. Le digo que voy a la cama, pero en lugar de eso me siento en el sofá, abrazándome mientras mi mente trata de entender lo que está pasando. Pero falla, porque esto es demasiado grande para comprenderlo. Es demasiado… ver a Edward otra vez, su fría reacción ante mí…

 _Pero volvió para ayudarte. No te dejó caer._

La idea es reconfortante ante la confusión de todo lo demás. Pero entonces recuerdo la escuela secundaria, y la prueba de sangre, el mareo, y cómo Edward me había llevado en brazos a la oficina de la enfermera. Pero esta noche, a pesar de su tacto suave y palabras tranquilizadoras, me dejó tirada en el pasto para que otra persona me cuidara.

Ahora siento como si alguien hubiera echado mi cerebro dentro de una batidora eléctrica. Y mi corazón.

Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a esos pocos minutos afuera de la biblioteca. Los revivo, tratando de entender, intentando darle sentido a su fría e impasible expresión, a sus palabras corteses… _encantado de conocerte, Bella…_ como si fuéramos extraños, como si nunca me hubiera visto.

Como si yo nunca hubiera existido.

Lágrimas empiezan a caer por mis mejillas mientras este nuevo rechazo comienza a asentarse. Fluye como veneno en mis venas, contaminando la vida que he arrastrado de vuelta desde que él se había ido, contaminándola con desolación y desesperación frescas. Yo no era lo suficientemente buena en Forks, y ahora, dos años más tarde, aún no soy lo suficientemente buena.

No, peor… ahora _ni siquiera soy digna de que me reconozca._

Bastardo.

¿Creía que no lo reconocería? ¿Creía que había olvidado? ¿Qué demonios piensa? ¿Era mejor fingir que no me conocía?

De pronto, después de todo el progreso que he realizado en los últimos dos años, vuelvo al punto de partida. Estoy de vuelta en esos bosques y Edward Cullen sigue diciéndome que no soy lo suficientemente buena.

El veneno se evapora, dando paso a la ira y esta me consume.

—Cabrón —siseo y me paso las manos por el cabello con rudeza.

—¡Cabrón! —gruño y ahora de pie, recorriendo mi sala de estar. El espacio se siente demasiado pequeño para la furia que está creciendo dentro de mí y abro mis pulmones y grito…

—¡CABRÓN!

Cojo la taza de café de esta mañana y la lanzo contra la pared. Explota, arrojando fragmentos de porcelana roja por el suelo, pero no es suficiente. No es ni de cerca suficiente. Arrojo el plato de mi sándwich y lo veo desintegrarse. Agarro mi tazón del desayuno desde el lavaplatos y también lo tiro. Y la vela púrpura perfumada.

A la vez que busco al mi alrededor algo más que tirar, comienzan a llamar frenéticamente a mi puerta. Supongo que es la señora Upshot, de al lado, quejándose por el ruido, pero cuando me compongo un poco y abro, veo a Alice Cullen. Y a Carlisle. Y sé que más temprano esto habría sido una sorpresa, pero ahora no. Edward me ha quitado el ultimo soplo de sorpresa y mientras me quedo mirando a la gente que alguna vez fueron como mi familia y que me abandonaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… aún sigo enfadada.

—Muy bien, entonces —digo, abriendo más la puerta y los miro, retándolos a entrar—. ¡Entren y díganme qué mierda está pasando!"

-0- -0- -0-

El momento es surrealista estando en mi pequeña sala de estar con Alice y Carlisle. Ellos tienen el mismo aspecto, por supuesto. Pienso en todas las veces que había esperado y deseado por algo como esto, una especie de reencuentro, contacto, _cualquier cosa…_ pero esas esperanzas murieron hace mucho tiempo. No he deseado por un tiempo.

Ahora, mis defensas están arriba, no permitiré ser herida de nuevo; no por ellos, no por _él._ Ahora, yo soy más fuerte que esto. Espero.

Ninguno parece saber cómo empezar. Estamos en un incómodo silencio, mi pecho pesado y mis ojos agitados, hasta que Carlisle finalmente habla.

—Entendemos que no seamos bienvenidos; es muy amable de tu parte que nos dejes verte, Bella. Gracias.

Sus palabras me desarman. No sé lo que esperaba, pero no era el reconocimiento de que tal vez yo no los quería a ellos. Y ahora, de cara a eso, a la cortesía de Carlisle, al genuino aprecio y preocupación que veo en sus ojos, mi ira comienza a derrumbarse. Y tal vez su aparición me _ha_ sorprendido. Sólo he maldecido unas tres veces en mi vida y ahora, a pesar de mi ira, me siento un poco avergonzada de que una de esas veces, fuese dirigida a Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle Cullen que está de pie en mi sala de estar. Con Alice.

Comienzo a sentirme un poco abrumada.

—Um, siento… lo de antes —murmuro, recuperando parte de mi mejor naturaleza—. ¿Quieren sentarse?

Pero mis defensas aún están arriba. Me vuelvo rígida y formal e indico en un movimiento el sofá y me siento en la mecedora. Cruje y gime cuando me siento.

—¿Edward no está con ustedes? —con gran esfuerzo hago que su nombre salga casualmente de mis labios.

—No.

—Pero yo lo vi esta noche, ¿cierto? Es por eso que están aquí, ¿no?

A pesar de mi intento de parecer relajada, mi corazón delator está martillando en mi pecho y sé que pueden oírlo.

Volteo hacia Alice, la chica que era como una hermana para mí. Se muerde el labio, retuerce las manos sobre el regazo y parpadea, como si fuera a llorar y allí es donde siento una grieta en mi armadura.

Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla.

Esta es Alice.

—Te he extrañado —susurra.

También la he extrañado. Mucho.

Los había extrañado tanto a _todos._

La grieta se hace más grande, otra lágrima es todo lo que la pequeña vampiresa necesita y un segundo después, estoy envuelta en un abrazo de piedra.

— _Loientolosientolosiento —_ ella repite, ahora que me aferro a ella, abrazándola también. Su abrazo es frío, pero no me he sentido así de cálida en mucho tiempo—. Lo siento tanto, tanto… —susurra.

—Todos lo sentimos —murmura suavemente Carlisle y sobre el hombro de Alice puedo ver la tristeza y el remordimiento grabados en sus facciones—. Lo que hicimos estuvo mal. Nuca debimos haberte dejado de esa forma.

Asiento con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con él, y sorbo, me limpio los ojos a la vez que Alice se aleja. Ella no vuelve al sofá, pero se sienta en el suelo junto a la mecedora, sosteniendo mi mano.

—Estuvo mal —sorbo de nuevo—. Ninguno dijo adiós, nadie me explicó, sólo se fueron.

Carlisle se acerca, tomando mi otra mano por un momento, y se disculpa una vez más. A través de su tacto, puedo sentir su pesar.

—¿Asumo que fue idea de Edward? —digo, limpiándome los ojos.

—Nunca fue su deseo hacerte daño —dice Carlisle—. Pero en ese momento parecía… —se detiene, aparentemente para ordenar sus pensamientos—. Edward creía que no había otra manera. Tu seguridad era lo primero para él y se mantuvo firme en eso…

Alice niega con la cabeza ligeramente.

—No sólo era inflexible, Carlisle, era inalcanzable —se vuelve hacia mí—. Esa noche, no se podía razonar con él, no se podía hablar con él, estaba como un loco…

—¿Así que todos simplemente lo siguieron? —mi tono viene desde el lado acusador, hasta que me doy cuenta de lo que han dicho—. ¿Él estaba molesto por tener que irse?

—Angustiado —Carlisle responde con sencillez.

El mundo deja de girar… y luego comienza de nuevo al triple de su ritmo.

—Me dijo que ya no me quería —susurro. Casi estoy demasiado asustada para pensar lo que esto significa—. Me dijo que yo había sido una distracción…

Carlisle se estremece y Alice deja caer sus ojos.

—Él te mintió —siento su mano apretar suavemente la mía—. Siempre te amó.

La pequeña parte de mi cerebro que siempre se preguntó si él había mentido, comienza a gritar "te lo dije".

—Intentaba protegerme, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Ustedes sabían…?

—¿Qué te mintió? No hasta después —dice Carlisle—. No hasta que el daño ya estaba hecho. No hasta que ya nos habíamos ido.

Edward mintió porque me amaba. Se fue porque me amaba. Siempre me ha amado. Y no sé qué hacer con este nuevo conocimiento, que está por encima de todo lo demás, siendo demasiado, y todo lo que puedo hacer ahora… es llorar.

Pero a medida que las lágrimas fluyen, Alice me lleva al sofá y a sus brazos, y no sólo estoy llorando por mí… también estoy llorando por él, por lo que se ha hecho a sí mismo, a nosotros. Por el dolor y lo desperdiciado y la pérdida.

—Vampiro estúpido, estúpido —trago saliva y sollozo mientras Alice me entrega la caja de pañuelos de la mesita—. Estúpido, arrogante… cuando lo atrape…

—¿Aún lo amas? —Alice pregunta.

Mi cuerpo se estremece por los sollozos.

—He intentado no amarlo.

Es cierto, traté e intenté no amar a Edward Cullen, pero es como tratar de no medir cinco pies y cuatro pulgadas. O tratar no tener el cabello castaño. Puedo usar tacones, puedo teñirme, pero eso simplemente encubriría lo que soy. Y lo que yo soy… es alguien enamorada de Edward Cullen. Siempre lo seré. Incluso si hace veinte minutos quería arrancarle la cabeza.

No sé cuánto tiempo lloro, pero se siente como una era antes de finalmente levantar la cabeza y sollozar por última vez. La blusa de diseñador de Alice está manchada con mi pesar y dolor. Toco suavemente el cuello de seda.

—Lo siento —le digo—. Creo que arruiné tu blusa.

Ella resopla, un pequeño y delicado sonido.

—Como si me preocupara —dice ella, y sonrío débilmente.

—¿Hay otras?

—Toneladas.

Por supuesto que sí. Esta era Alice.

Me froto los ojos y Carlisle me trae un vaso de agua. Lo bebo con gratitud a la vez que él comienza a limpiar la devastación en el suelo.

—Por favor no te molestes… —empiezo a decir, pero ya ha terminado antes de que termine la oración.

—Ya está listo —dice sonriendo, echando la vajilla quebrada en el bote de la basura. Pone la vela perfumada púrpura en la mesita y se sienta en la mecedora, mientras yo me siento al lado de Alice.

—Creía que ya lo había llorado todo hace mucho tiempo —murmuro—. Supongo que estaba equivocada —tomo una respiración profunda y me repongo. Ahora necesito tener la cabeza fría si los Cullen están de vuelta y tengo que llegar al fondo de esto.

—Está bien —le digo, me quito el pelo de la cara y me contengo—. ¿Dónde está? Tengo que verlo…

Carlisle levanta una mano y me detengo.

—¿Qué?

—Hay algunas cosas que tenemos que explicar —dice, y aunque sus labios están sonriendo sus ojos están preocupadas.

—¿Qué cosas? Hablas de esta noche… —me detengo, necesitando aclarar exactamente es lo que ellos saben antes enredarme con mis preguntas—. ¿Supongo que saben lo que pasó cuando me encontré con él en la biblioteca esta noche? —paso la mirada entre ellos.

—Lo sabemos —dice Alice—. Lo vi justo antes de que ocurriera. Fue toda una sorpresa verte allí, en la visión, con Edward —ella comparte una mirada con Carlisle.

—Fue muy inesperado —dice él.

Miro hacia Alice, sorprendida.

—¿Así que no sabían que yo estaba en Port Ángeles?

—No —ella sacude la cabeza—. En realidad, no he sido capaz de verte con claridad desde hace mucho tiempo. Tengo flashes, que viene y van, pero eso es todo —baja la mirada a sus manos—. Creo que es porque no hemos sido parte de la vida de la otra… las visiones son siempre más fuertes con las personas más cercanas a mí. No es que no fuéramos cercanas —levanta la mirada rápidamente—. Eras como mi hermana, no quiero decir que…

Niego, haciéndole saber que está bien.

—¿Pero viste la reacción de tu hermano ante mí?

—Sí —susurra Alice—. Y tu reacción también.

—¿Te sientes bien ahora? —Carlisle pregunta. Se inclina hacia delante, con los codos sobre las rodillas, y se acerca a mí. Sé que probablemente está revisando mis ojos en busca de signos de una conmoción cerebral o algo así.

—Estoy bien. Sólo quiero saber qué está pasando. ¿Saben por qué Edward estaba actuando como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido? Era como si él nunca…

—Bella… —Carlisle interrumpe suavemente y toma aire lentamente—. Edward no sabe quién eres. No tiene ni siquiera idea.

Sus palabras me paran en seco.

—No es posible —miro de uno al otro —¿Dicen que tiene amnesia? ¿Qué, recibió un golpe en la cabeza y se olvidó de mí? —puedo oír que mi voz se elevaba con incredulidad, esto es ridículo—. Él es un _vampiro_ —les digo, como si ellos no supieran—. Él tiene una memoria impecable, recuerdos perfectos…

—No es amnesia como tal —Carlisle interrumpe de nuevo, me detiene antes de que concluya algo más.

—¿Qué es, entonces?

—Es una larga historia —Carlisle suspira y siento que el agarre de Alice en mi mano se hace más fuerte. Ella me da una sonrisa débil.

—Prepárate para un viaje lleno de baches —dice ella.

Cuando Carlisle comienza, puedo ver por su expresión, por la forma en que su cuerpo está rígido en la silla, que esto le es difícil de hablar. Me pregunto si me será a mí difícil de escuchar.

Y lo es.

Mi corazón se rompe cuando Carlisle me cuenta sobre el insoportable dolor que pasó Edward al dejarme, cómo fue que lo único que lo mantuvo firme era el creer que estaba haciendo lo correcto para mí; y que su plan era matar a Victoria.

Ante la mención de ese nombre me hundo en el sofá, aturdida.

—Pero si los lobos la ahuyentaron…—murmuro.

Alice y Carlisle me miran y me las arreglo para darles un resumen vagamente coherente de Jake y la manada, de Victoria y Laurent; de cómo los lobos lo mataron a _él_ y la ahuyentaron a _ella_. Pero no les doy a Carlisle ni a Alice un momento para digerir esta última noticia; quiero saber más sobre Edward.

Alice me habla sobre el rastreo, las pistas falsas, y cómo Edward finalmente descubrió a Victoria a las afueras de Seattle, entrenando a un grupo de recién nacidos para que le ayudaran a volver a Forks y a destruirme.

—Todos nosotros peleamos —dice Alice—. En los bosques fuera de la ciudad. Edward mató a Victoria, pero después…—ella se detiene y mira a Carlisle con incertidumbre.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Carlisle suspira.

—No estamos seguros. La batalla había terminado, no había más recién nacidos, Victoria estaba muerta y Edward quería estar solo para verla arder —me estremezco y Carlisle asiente a la vez que una sombra oscura atraviesa su rostro—. Pero él no salió del bosque. Cuando fuimos a buscarlo… —Carlisle deja caer su cabeza—. Él había sido herido. No voy a entrar en detalles.

Siento que el mundo se encoge y tengo que recuperar el aliento.

—¿Herido? Pero, si él es… —busco la palabra—. ¡Indestructible! Detiene camionetas con sus propias manos, no puede resultar _herido_.

—Él es inmortal, no indestructible —Carlisle me corrige con suavidad—. Se necesita mucho para dañar o matar a un vampiro, pero es algo que se puede hacer.

Y sé eso, yo estaba allí cuando James fue destrozado por Alice, Emmett y Jasper, pero en mi mente, Edward es, y siempre ha sido, indestructible.

—Pero lo salvaron, ¿no? Porque no era un fantasma lo vi esta noche.

—No, no es un fantasma. Era él —Carlisle sonríe ante la ironía, pero luego su rostro se vuelve serio de nuevo—. Sin embargo, es alguien diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—Bella, algo atacó a Edward en ese bosque, sin duda un recién nacido que no habíamos visto, y…

—¿Pero no dio pelea? —interrumpo.

—Yo hubiera pensado así —Carlisle dijo sombríamente—. Eso es lo que no entendemos, y él no se acuerda. No sabemos lo que sucedió exactamente en ese claro.

—¿Pero Edward…?

—Fui capaz de tratar las lesiones de Edward —Carlisle continúa—. Físicamente se recuperó muy rápido.

 _Físicamente._

Ahora las cosas comienzan a caer en su lugar. Tomo aire lentamente y cierro los ojos mientras lleno los espacios en blanco.

—Pero cuando él se recuperó, no me recordaba —apenas puedo pronunciar las palabras. Carlisle ahora está inclinado hacia adelante, extiende la mano para tomar la mía suavemente. Abro lo ojos lentamente, con pesadez. Mi corazón no sabe si volar o hundirse, por un lado, tengo una razón para su comportamiento de esta noche, pero por el otro… _no me recuerda._ Volteo, mirando fijamente la oscuridad a través de la ventana, a la vez que Carlisle habla.

—Bella, después de salir de Forks, para Edward matar a Victoria era una obsesión… mantenerte a salvo era la única razón por la que seguía existiendo y una vez que había cumplido esa responsabilidad, una vez que ella estuvo muerta… yo creo que no podía vivir con el dolor de haberte dejado.

—Así que su mente me bloqueó.

—Creo que era eso o la autodestrucción.

De repente, me falta el aire. Este espacio es muy pequeño y siento como si todo el dolor, el mío y el de Edward, me estuviera sofocando. Me acerco a la ventana, la abro y saco la cabeza. El aire de la noche es frío y lo inhalo profundamente, tomando respiraciones mientras mi corazón se rompe y arde. Susurro su nombre en la oscuridad y se rompe en mis labios. Me aferro al alfeizar de la ventana.

—¿Bella? —Alice está detrás de mí—. ¿Bella?

—¿No me ha visto en los pensamientos de ustedes? —grito, giro y miro hacia ambos. Carlisle ahora también está de pie. Siento la cara mojada y me la limpio con la manga. Al parecer he estado llorando otra vez y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta—. ¿O nadie pensaba en mí?

—Bella, Edward ha perdido su don.

Me toma un tiempo entender las palabras de Carlisle. Volteo hacia él, sin palabras.

—¿Estás diciendo que ahora no puede leer la mente?

—Así es.

Ni siquiera sé qué decir a eso. Estoy tan llena de dolor y confusión en este momento, que no tengo espacio para nada más, y esta última noticia sólo se queda en la superficie, no puede ser absorbida.

Carlisle parece entender y responde a la pregunta que ni siquiera puedo pensar en hacer.

—La única teoría que se me ocurre es que cuando su subconsciente bloqueó todo lo que le era doloroso, lo hizo de una manera muy completa. Su mente ni siquiera le deja recordar a través de los pensamientos de los demás.

—Pero, es parte de él —le digo, desconcertada—. ¿Puede hacer eso, simplemente bloquearlo?

—Al parecer. El cerebro humano es un misterio para los médicos, estoy completamente perdido con uno de un vampiro.

—Sobre todo el de Edward —agrega Alice.

—Pero él depende de leer la mente, ¿cómo ha hecho frente... —me voy callando, todavía tratando de entender esto.

—Ha sido una lucha —admite Carlisle y puedo ver en su rostro y oír en su voz, cómo ha sido esa lucha—. Ha tenido que aprender a leer a la gente solamente por sus rostros, voces y lenguaje corporal. Por un tiempo estuvo muy perdido, y muy enojado. En algunos aspectos era como un recién nacido.

—¿Y ahora?

—Lo ha aprendido a manejar.

Oh, Edward…

No tengo palabras, ninguna. Bajo la mirada pensando en mi pobre y perdido vampiro. Me abrazo a mí misma, desenado poder abrazarlo a él.

—¿Recuerda algo sobre Forks? ¿Algo?

Mi pregunta es recibida con un movimiento de negación por parte de Alice. Toma mi mano y me lleva de vuelta al sofá. Carlisle vuelve a tomar su lugar en la mecedora. Es curioso, no cruje cuando él se sienta.

—Recuerda algunas cosas de antes que llegaras —dice Alice, en voz baja—. Sabe que Victoria era una amenaza para la ciudad y cree que por eso fuimos tras ella. Y sabe que sus lesiones han causado que le falte parte de la memoria. Eso le frustra, pero comparado con dejar de leer mentes, la pérdida de memoria realmente no compite —asiento, entendiendo que así sería —. Pero él también cree, en base a lo que _recuerda_ de Forks, que no falta nada importante —frunce el ceño—. Lo siento.

Dejo caer la cabeza entre mis manos y en el silencio que se hace a mí alrededor intento dejar que todo se hunda. Lo absorbo, lo digiero y me pregunto qué significa todo esto. Los leves sonidos que normalmente no escucho se amplifican; el tictac del reloj, el zumbido del refrigerador. Fuera un gato maúlla a la distancia. Vuelvo a mirar hacia la ventana abierta, observo el aleteo de la cortina de gasa en la brisa fría. Las ondulaciones de la tela y sus ondas, moviéndose dentro y fuera de la ventana todavía a un ritmo suave. Me doy cuenta de que ha pasado un tiempo desde que me pregunté si Edward alguna vez entraría por mi ventana.

Y de repente, lo sé. Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

—Tengo que decírselo —digo, levantando la cabeza y me pongo de pie, para caminar por la habitación mientras mi mente corre y las palabras salen de mi boca, y hago un gran esfuerzo para no salir corriendo por la puerta, quiero tan desesperadamente ir hacia él y abrazarlo—. Tengo que decírselo. Tiene que saber que soy yo y que todo estará bien, que estaremos bien. Recordará, sé que lo hará, si consigue olerme… —me detengo y volteo, mirando a Alice y a Carlisle—. ¿Por qué mi olor no le afecta? Cuando lo vi afuera de la biblioteca él ni siquiera se inmutó —ni la mínima contracción de las aletas de su nariz—. ¿Por qué?

Veo que Carlisle y Alice intercambian una mirada. Otro impacto me espera.

Según Alicia, mi olor ha cambiado. No mucho, es muy sutil, pero obviamente, lo suficiente como para que no afecte a Edward de la forma en que antes lo hacía. Lo suficiente para que ella y Carlisle lo notaran tan pronto abrí la puerta.

—¿Lo dicen en serio? —miro de un vampiro al otro—. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede suceder eso?

—No puedo estar seguro —responde Carlisle—. Pero puedo hacer una idea.

Al parecer, el estrés puede hacerlo y miro a Carlisle mientras me explica, con mucha delicadeza, como la tensión emocional continua y a largo plazo puede causar cambios químicos en el cuerpo humano.

Llevo una mano a mi cabello. Solía tener ondas, pero ahora es liso. Y no tan grueso. Mi periodo no llegó durante meses después de que Edward me dejara y sólo en este último año ha vuelto de forma irregular e inestable. El médico en Florida me dijo que todo eso fue causado por el estrés. Supongo que mi olor se viera afectado no es un gran salto.

Miro a Carlisle.

—Oh… bueno, supongo que eso hará que sea más fácil para Edward, y una vez que le diga…

—Bella, sé que quieres decirle la verdad a Edward —Carlisle me interrumpe suavemente—. Pero te pido por favor que no lo hagas.

—¿Qué? —lo miro fijamente, estupefacta.

—Por favor.

—¡No! —levanto las manos, ¿cómo puede siquiera sugerir eso?—. No, no puedes mantenerlo alejado de esto, no ahora…

Carlisle pone una cuidadosa y tranquilizadora mano en mi brazo y me detengo. Su voz es suave pero firme cuando habla.

—Bella, Edward ha contraído enormes problemas por bloquear algo increíblemente doloroso, y creo que simplemente hizo eso para sobrevivir. Entonces, él necesita recordar a su tiempo, cuando su subconsciente crea que esté listo para manejar la situación, y no antes. Obviamente, yo no puedo decirte qué hacer, pero si hablas con Edward otra vez, debo resaltar que sería mejor si tú no le dijeras que tienen un pasado en común, o lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes. Podría hacerle mucho más daño que bien.

Él me observa con cuidado, sus ojos de vampiro no son peligrosos, pero si graves y severos… quiere que entienda esto. Y a pesar de que todo mi instinto me sigue diciendo que corra hacia Edward ahora mismo y que le diga quién soy y lo que significamos el uno para al otro, puedo ver el sentido en lo que Carlisle está diciendo, puedo ver la importancia de lo que me está diciendo. ¿Y qué le diría a Edward? _Hola, soy el amor de tu vida, pero me sacaste de tu_ _memoria debido a la horrible forma en que rompimos._ Sí, puedo ver la cuesta abajo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —lo sé, incluso antes de terminar las palabras, que no hay una respuesta.

—No hay manera de saber —dice Carlisle—. Podría recordar todo mañana, la próxima semana, en un siglo a partir de ahora.

Cierro los ojos y me estremezco al pensar que Edward recuerde dentro de cien años, cuando ya haya muerto.

—Entiendo —asiento y Carlisle sonríe, relajando los ojos y el cuerpo.

—Gracias, Bella —me da con su mano un suave apretón a mi brazo, luego se aleja, pero no se sienta. En su lugar, pasa los dedos por la barbilla; parece que está considerando con cuidado sus siguientes palabras—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dice. Su tono es de disculpa y me tenso, preguntándome qué vendrá después, preguntándome si puedo aguantar más; no creo que pueda.

—Um, está bien —digo, nerviosa.

—Bella, te hemos dado mucho que digerir y yo sé que necesitas tiempo para pensar, pero, sería presuntuoso de nosotros asumir que aún esperas tener un futuro con Edward.

—Oh…

—Es claro que todavía te preocupas por él, lo amas, pero es posible que hayas seguido adelante, pueda que tengas otros planes para ti que en última instancia no lo incluyen a él, y si los tienes, lo entiendo, por supuesto. Pero si ese _es_ el caso, entonces, por el bien de Edward, te pido que no hagas contacto con él. No trates de ser su amiga porque si llega a recordarte, y tú quieres cosas diferentes, no creo que él pueda perderte dos veces.

Sus palabras vienen como una sacudida. Y es verdad, he comenzado a hacer planes para un futuro sin Edward, no he tenido más remedio que hacerlo. Pero mi corazón no ha seguido adelante. Nunca lo hará.

—No he seguido adelante —le digo simplemente—. No es como dices.

Carlisle sonríe.

—También estoy pensando en ti, Bella.

—¿En mí?

—Por _tu_ bien, si lo buscas, si quieres intentar restablecer una amistad, o algo más, debes entender que Edward podría no querer. Para él sería partir de un nuevo comienzo, y esta vez, por la razón que sea, él podría no elegir el mismo camino de antes _._ Él podría decidir mantener la distancia.

—Pero, si él me ama…

Puedo ver el dolor en los ojos de Carlisle.

—En este momento él no _recuerda_ que te ama. Él no lo sabe. Lo siento.

Esas palabras parecen resumirlo todo. Edward no sólo se ha olvidado _de mí_ , ha olvidado que me _ama_. De alguna manera esta realización duele más y me pregunto cómo es posible que él haya podido verme esta noche y no saber lo que sentía, lo que él _aún siente_ , muy profundamente, bloqueado. Mi mente va a través de los recuerdos de nuestro perfecto verano juntos, la alegría, las risas y besos, las suaves caricias… todo olvidado.

Puedo sentir mi corazón a punto de detenerse y me balanceo sobre mis pies. Alice toma mi mano y me hace sentar en el sofá. Carlisle se agacha delante de mí. Lo miro, perdida. Toca mi mejilla suavemente, una pequeña caricia de apoyo y consuelo.

—Me gustaría poder decirte cosas más felices —dice—. Pero también hay que considerar que las razones por las que Edward se fue todavía están ahí. Todavía son de mundos muy diferentes, aún hay un elemento de peligro. Si su memoria no regresa no sabemos qué decisiones tomará.

—¿Intentas asustarme?

Sacude la cabeza.

—Sólo quiero que lo pienses muy bien. Por la seguridad de ambos. No quiero que ninguno de los dos sea lastimado nuevamente.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que también lo podría perder dos veces?

—Así es.

Se hace silencio una vez más y miro hacia el suelo, a una quemadura de cigarrillo en la vieja alfombra que no había notado antes.

—¿Cómo es él ahora? —pregunto—. ¿Es muy diferente?

—No mucho —Alice susurra y me acaricia el pelo—. Todavía es Edward. Todavía ama sus autos, y su música. Toca mucho el piano. Odia luchar con Emmett o Jasper porque no puede ver sus próximos movimientos en sus cerebros, pero ahora podemos jugar al ajedrez con él. Y a los juegos de cartas —me apoyo en ella, con la cabeza inclinada en su hombro duro como roca—. Tiene menos paciencia que antes.

—Nunca fue muy buena.

—No —oigo su sonrisa—. No lo era. Ahora, le gusta mucho estar solo —dice en voz baja—. Incluso más que antes —su mano sigue moviéndose sobre mi cabello. Después de todo se siente muy reconfortante y me gustaría poder quedarme aquí, simplemente de esta manera, durante un tiempo y dejar que el mundo se derrumbe.

—¿Es feliz?

—Quiere serlo.

Cierro los ojos al acurrucarme contra Alice y pienso en las palabras de Carlisle.

Incluso si me acerco a Edward por amistad, puede que él no quiera aceptarla. La idea rasga mi corazón y me pregunto si puedo ponerme en riesgo de nuevo. ¿Puedo sobrevivir a perderlo por segunda vez? ¿Puedo tomar la oportunidad?

Del mismo modo que la derrota y desolación comienzan a arrastrarse sobre mí, una pequeña chispa de luz viene desde la oscuridad; una pequeña luz de esperanza.

—Él volvió a buscar mi marcador —digo en voz baja, sentada con la espalda recta, levanto los ojos para mirar a Carlisle, luego a Alice.

—Eso debe significar algo, ¿no?

Carlisle sonríe, hay sorpresa en sus ojos, y Alice ríe.

—En ese caso —Carlisle sonríe más ampliamente—, te sugiero que dejes que la naturaleza siga su curso.

.

-0- -0- -0-

.

Para cuando Alice y Carlisle se van, ya es medianoche y tengo una nueva dirección. Hablamos, hablamos y hablamos y, aunque estoy más allá de cansada, cuando me acuesto en la cama con sueño, este se disipa.

Tomaré el consejo de Carlisle y no buscaré a Edward directamente. Dejaré que las cosas sucedan naturalmente, a su propio tiempo, por muy duro que sea para mi saber que él está aquí, en la misma ciudad, en la misma universidad… pero esto no es sobre mí. Es sobre él.

 _Deja que la naturaleza siga su curso_ se ha convertido en mi mantra.

Me acomodo en mi costado y miro por la ventana. Entre otras cosas, esta noche he aprendido que Edward es el único Cullen en la universidad; que esta vez está estudiando psicología, sin duda tratando de encontrar respuestas a su pérdida de memoria y don desaparecido. También está en el proceso de elegir un auto nuevo y que tiene entradas para un concierto de jazz el próximo viernes. Esta noche está en casa, sentado en su sala de lectura, según Alice.

Pregunté por el resto de la familia y Alice ha estado muy ocupada investigando sobre su pasado humano con Jasper ayudándola. Rosalie y Emmett están ausentes temporalmente, en Alaska visitando a unos amigos. Carlisle trabaja turnos de noche y en los días nublados en un hospital local y Esme está haciendo algo de silencioso trabajo de caridad. Alice ha sugerido que vaya a la casa algunas veces cuando Edward no esté allí, pero he dicho que no. No es que yo no quiera verlos; quiero, aunque si digo la verdad, estoy nerviosa ante la idea de poner de nuevo los ojos en Jasper… pero ya va a ser bastante difícil fingir con Edward que soy una extraña sin hacer visitas secretas a su familia a sus espaldas. Y seré cuidadosa, no estoy lista para ir corriendo de vuelta con los Cullen. No quiero unirme mucho a todos ellos otra vez, en caso de que todo termine en nada. Sin embargo, le he hecho saber a mi pequeña amiga duende de cabello erizado que es bienvenida a visitarme cuando quiera. Eso la hizo reír, y el sonido sonó como campanas de plata en mis oídos y me hizo sonreír también.

Pero ahora me pregunto cuándo tendré mi oportunidad para fingir que soy esa extraña.

 _Deja que la naturaleza siga su curso._

La construcción cruje. El viento sacude la ventana. Abrazo mi almohada y me quedo mirando la oscuridad salpicada de plata. Me pregunto cómo luce la habitación de Edward en Portland. ¿Tiene su sofá de cuero? ¿Está tendido en él, con un brazo detrás de la cabeza, una pierna doblada encima de su rodilla para dejar descansar el libro en su muslo? Lo he visto en esa posición tantas veces.

Tantas imágenes, tantos recuerdos. He pasado tanto tiempo alejándolos y ahora que estoy dejándolos venir, son abrumadores. Vienen y van, y así lo hacen mis lágrimas.

Finalmente bostezo y me duermo cuando se acerca el amanecer.

.

-0- -0- -0-

.

Una semana después me siento en la biblioteca, esperando a Alex.

He visto a Edward una vez más en los últimos siete días. Salía del edificio de Administración el viernes, cruzando por el césped hacia la Facultad de Artes. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Llevaba una mochila colgada casualmente del hombro. En un momento se apartó el pelo de la cara y la acción pequeña y familiar hizo que mi corazón girara y ardiera.

Nunca miró en mi dirección.

Pero todos lo estaban mirando a él. Todavía llama la atención, por supuesto. Parecía que acababa de terminar una sesión de fotos para una revista de moda y ahora me doy cuenta por qué no le sorprendió que yo supiera su nombre cuando lo llamé el martes pasado; todas las chicas de la universidad probablemente saben su nombre.

Me he pasado horas en Internet investigando sobre represión de recuerdos y motivación para olvidar. Estoy viviendo en un constante estado de nerviosa anticipación, mis ojos recorren el campus y las calles donde quiera que vaya, a la espera de volver a verlo, preguntándome si tendremos la oportunidad de hablar. Me siento como si estuviera esperando a que el otro zapato caiga.

 _Deja que la naturaleza siga su curso._

Muerdo mi lápiz y abro mi libro de texto.

Pero ¿y si la naturaleza dice _no_? ¿Y si _Edward_ dice no?

¿Y si siempre fue mi olor y mi mente singularmente silenciosa lo que lo atrajo y sin esas cosas… no soy nada?

No es la primera vez en esta semana que he tenido ese pensamiento, y al igual que en las otras veces, lo he alejado a patadas de mi mente.

En lugar de eso pienso en mañana, y en mi primer día en mi nuevo trabajo. El dinero que ahorré de mi trabajo en Florida se está agotando rápidamente y aunque no conseguí el trabajo en la librería que realmente quería, he logrado hacerme con un puesto en una tienda de música, no lejos del campus. El gerente quedó impresionado con mis eclécticos conocimientos; desde indie a clásica. Puedo agradecer a Edward por eso; la mayor parte de mi conocimiento en música viene de él. Y así es cómo mi mente otra vez está de vuelta a él. Ruedo los ojos y me obligo a concentrarme en mi tarea.

Reviso la hora en mi celular. Alex debería haber estado aquí hace quince minutos.

Ojeo las hojas de mi libro de texto. Inglaterra de los Tudor, la peste, la reforma religiosa, el rey Enrique VIII, la reina Isabel I. Vuelvo al capítulo de María, Reina de Escocia, y comienzo a tomar notas.

La silla frente a mí se mueve.

—Llegas tarde —susurro sin levantar la vista.

—No sabía que me estabas esperando.

Mi lápiz se quiebra y levanto la cabeza. Edward Cullen está sonriéndome con cuidado, torciendo la boca.

—Hola —dice—. Te ves mucho mejor que la última vez que te vi.

.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por la recepción que ha tenido el primer capítulo._

 _Espero con muchas ansías que no sigamos leyendo en los próximos capítulos._

 _Cariño ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Keepsake a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

 _Capítulo beteado por FungysCullen13. Muchas Gracias._

.

La punta de mi lápiz rueda por encima del escritorio y Edward la detiene con la mano antes de que caiga por el borde. La recoge y observo sus dedos largos y pálidos cuando la deja cerca de mis libros.

Conozco esos dedos.

Se han cerraron alrededor de los míos. Se movieron sobre mi piel. Me han masajeado el cuello y los hombros. Han jugado con mi cabello.

Han tocado mis labios.

Trago saliva, levanto la mirada y miro directamente a los ojos más bellos que jamás veré.

Ojos dorados y brillantes que son corteses, casi indiferentes, y que no me recuerdan.

Mi corazón arde y gira. Oh, Edward…

Quiero tocarlo, abrazarlo. Quiero decirle que lo amo, que lo he extrañado, que lo extrañaba mucho, pero por supuesto que no puedo. Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es mirarlo, beber de él, desear que recuerde. Me pregunto brevemente si este momento será el comienzo de algo nuevo, o el final de todo. Sé que estoy conteniendo la respiración, pero me duele respirar.

Los recuerdos queman detrás de mis ojos y parpadeo con fuerza contra las lágrimas amenazantes. Sus pálidas manos se doblan cuidadosamente sobre la mesa delante de él y está sonriendo, pero es una sonrisa precavida, la sonrisa amable que se reserva para los humanos cuando no quiere ponerlos nerviosos. Sin dientes.

Pero la sonrisa comienza a desvanecerse, sus facciones se ensombrecen suavemente al fruncir el ceño. Ahora se ve confundido, e incierto, y me doy cuenta que acaba de decirme que me veo mejor que la última vez que me vio, y está esperando a que yo diga algo.

—Lo siento —dice—. Creo que debió sonar mal. Quería decir que te ves bien.

—Oh —por fin encuentro la voz. Bueno, hago un sonido, por lo menos. Tomo una respiración profunda y me enfoco. _Enfócate._

Si esto va a ir a alguna parte tengo que… enfocarme.

Cuadro los hombros. Muevo y retuerzo los pies sobre el suelo.

—Entonces, ¿te sientes mejor? —él pregunta.

—Er, sí. Estoy bien. Bien.

Su sonrisa vuelve. Sigue siendo cortés y cuidadosa.

—Realmente no nos presentamos adecuadamente el otro día… —sus palabras me transportan de vuelta a dos años atrás a un laboratorio de biología—. Soy Edward Cullen.

Asiento.

—Soy Bella Swan.

Busco en su cara, en sus ojos, algo, cualquier cosa, un destello de reconocimiento, o incluso curiosidad… pero no hay nada. Me pregunto si me ofrecerá su mano, pero no lo hace. Su piel es demasiado fría, por supuesto.

Mi pierna salta nerviosamente debajo de la mesa mientras mis manos se quedan simuladamente todavía en mis libros. Me hormiguean las palmas de las manos.

—Oh, y gracias —continúo rápidamente—. Por ayudarme. Alex me dijo que me atrapaste justo cuando caía.

—No hay problema.

Apoya la espalda contra la silla. Sostiene mi mirada por un segundo, y luego mira hacia otro lado. Su cara está relajada y suave. Impasible. Yo lo estudio. Su cabello bronce está desordenado, cayendo abundante sobre su frente. El suéter oscuro se ve algo apretado debajo de la chaqueta y alude al pecho musculoso debajo. La inclinación de su cabeza, pómulos y mandíbula. Sus labios perfectos. Se ve como siempre. Podría haber sido ayer que él estaba sosteniendo mi mano mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la secundaria de Forks, susurrando en mi oído que me amaba.

—Debes ser muy rápido —mis palabras salen de la nada, sorprendiéndome incluso, y sus ojos van de nuevo a mí y de pronto me siento cohibida ante su mirada fría—. Cuando me atrapaste… yo… es sólo que, vi que ibas lejos, que estabas fuera de la vista…

—Era casi de noche —dice suavemente—. Tal vez sólo se veía como si estuviera fuera de vista.

Me está eludiendo, sé eso, y aún con la sonrisa, voz y ojos, podía aceptar fácilmente sus palabras, a pesar saber la verdad.

—Bueno, gracias —le digo de nuevo y él asiente. Luego empuja la silla hacia atrás, pero no quiero que se vaya—. ¿Has venido aquí para encontrarme? —dejo escapar y de inmediato mi cara se pone roja, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

—Vine a pedir prestado un libro —dice sonriendo, y por primera vez noto el tomo de psicología moderna en la mesa junto a su codo.

—Oh —mis ojos viajan a la mesa de préstamos cerca de la puerta y él empuja la silla hacia atrás un poco más. Realmente se está yendo.

—Um, espera… ¿puedo comprarte un café algún día, para darte las gracias por ayudarme?

Estoy agarrada a un clavo ardiendo. Por supuesto que sé que no bebe café, pero él no sabe que yo sé, y antes lo he visto fingir con un café… cuando realmente quiere. Caray, por mí se comió un bocado de pizza una vez.

Sonríe de nuevo.

—Ya me has dado las gracias —dice suavemente poniéndose de pie y sé que la conversación ha terminado. Si busco algo más me veré espeluznante y desesperada, o como Jessica Stanley; no es un buen comienzo.

Él se echa la mochila al hombro justo cuando aparece Alex, con la cara roja y sin aliento. Vagamente me doy cuenta de que su cabello largo está desordenado y lo ata de nuevo con una banda elástica.

—Siento llegar tarde, estaba… hola Edward, oh, ¿interrumpo algo? —mira de Edward a mí.

—No, en absoluto, ya me iba —Edward le sonríe a Alex antes de volverse hacia mí—. Me alegro de que te sientas mejor.

Mi corazón late con fuerza mientras lo observo girarse e irse y me parece que siempre tendré que ver a Edward Cullen alejarse de mí.

—Mi auto se averió —la voz de Alex interrumpe mis pensamientos—. El celular se quedó sin betería y me quedé fuera de mi apartamento… —suelta un suspiro, se desploma en una silla y vuelca sus libros sobre el escritorio—. Pero el día tiene que mejorar desde aquí, ¿verdad? Bueno, he estado pensando en Enrique VIII…

Él se inclina hacia atrás, balanceándose en la silla y su voz se convierte en ruido de fondo mientras observo a Edward. Hay un problema en el escritorio de préstamos. El computador no funciona, y el nervioso y culposo bibliotecario está tratando de conseguir que funcione mientras se forma una cola. Edward se queda quieto, aparentemente paciente, pero puedo leer su frustración; está en la forma en que sus dedos se enroscan alrededor del libro que está sosteniendo. Lentos golpecitos con el dedo sobre el lomo marcan su molestia. Es algo que lo he visto hacer antes, el golpeteo con el dedo. Es un gesto humano, uno de los varios que llevó consigo a su vida de vampiro. Otro es pellizcarse el puente de su nariz, pero su frustración no ha alcanzado ese nivel todavía. Él está mirando al frente, y luego mira su libro, hojea las páginas. La chica de atrás le habla y él voltea, le da una sonrisa amable y una inclinación de cabeza, pero nada más. Mira de nuevo el libro y ella le sonríe a su nuca.

—Hey, ¿eso siempre ha estado ahí?

Mis ojos van de nuevo a Alex. Él todavía está balanceándose en su silla, mirando hacia el techo ahora, y con el ceño fruncido.

—Es enorme, ¿cómo no lo he visto antes?

Levanto la mirada por un momento al emblema de la Universidad, tallado en el yeso del alto techo blanco de la biblioteca. Entonces mis ojos se mueven de nuevo a Edward.

—La gente no mira hacia arriba —murmuro con aire ausente. La cabeza de Edward se voltea un poco, casi podría pensar que es en mi dirección, y me pregunto si es en respuesta a algo que he dicho. Pero yo no he dicho nada… al menos, nada que valga la pena para reaccionar.

Puedo oír la voz de Alex y miro hacia él de nuevo, distraída.

—Lo siento, ¿qué?

—Me preguntaba qué quisiste decir ¿Sobre eso de mirar hacia arriba?

—Oh, eso… um, es sólo una observación —ahora bajo la mirada, jugando con el trozo de lápiz que Edward ha tocado.

—¿Y?

—Bueno, sólo que la gente por lo general no mira hacia arriba. Si algo está a la misma altura, o por debajo, lo verán, pero por lo general no van a levantar la vista sin una razón, o sin ser dirigidos —me di cuenta de esto en Florida cuando trabajaba en una tienda de delicatesen gourmet. Los precios estaban en un cartel alto sobre el mostrador, pero la gente aun así preguntaban el precio. Cuando les señalaba el cartel siempre se sorprendían de que estuviera allí. Nunca veían hacia arriba.

Pero ahora mis ojos y mis pensamientos se dirigen de nuevo a Edward. Él se ha alejado un poco, no puedo verle la cara correctamente, pero casi podría pensar que está sonriendo, por la forma en que su mejilla se eleva un poco. Recuerdo ese día en la cafetería de la escuela, cuando lo vi por primera vez. Entonces me preguntaba por qué estaba sonriendo y ahora me pregunto lo mismo. La chica detrás de él está sonriendo otra vez, así que quizá es por algo que ella dijo. Mi corazón cae hasta el suelo.

 _Deja que la naturaleza siga su curso._

—Probablemente deberíamos ponernos a trabajar —murmuro y bajo los ojos a mis notas.

—Sí —Alex se sienta correctamente en su silla y abre su libro con una floritura—. ¿Te he dicho que he decidido que Enrique VIII era un sociópata?

.

-0- -0- -0-

.

Paso el resto del día yendo de una clase a otra, hablando con la gente, sonriendo, actuando como una persona normal, pero en mi mente repaso la conversación de la biblioteca una y otra vez. Analizo cada palabra que Edward dijo, cada gesto que hizo, cada expresión facial, tratando de encontrar… algo; una chispa, un cierto interés… _cualquier cosa_. Pero no puedo.

Para el momento en que llego a casa, me siento como un volcán a punto de estallar y me estrello por la puerta principal, tiro el bolso sobre el sofá y me hundo en el suelo, abrazándome las rodillas, y me toma hasta la última gota de fuerza de voluntad el no dejar que la desesperación me supere.

No es como si hubiera esperado que me viera y de pronto recordara todo, yo sabía que eso no iba a suceder, pero su fría cortesía, el tratarme como la extraña que soy para él… ha dolido más de lo que había imaginado.

Recuerdo la primera vez que me habló, era una pregunta tras otra, quería saber de mi mamá, de Phil, sobre Charlie, por qué había llegado a Forks, incluso me habló sobre el tiempo, pero hoy… nada.

Una vez más, me pregunto si yo no era para él nada más que un potente aroma y una mente silenciosa.

Mis ojos arden con lágrimas y veo hacia la ventana, mirando las nubes oscuras que se desplazan lentamente por el cielo gris y pienso en cómo reflejan mi estado de ánimo.

Tal vez esto es una mala idea. Tal vez para mí no hay un futuro con Edward. Quizás sólo fue un muy intenso primer amor que nunca estuvo destinado a durar más allá del verano.

Nuestro perfecto verano.

Recuerdo su risa, su sonrisa, la forma en que tomaba mi mano cuando cruzamos la calle, cuando me llevaba a caballito por el bosque, y los tiernos besos en el prado; las noches casi cálidas acurrucada con él en mi cama, la noche en que se acostó con la camisa abierta y yo tracé mi nombre sobre su corazón.

Sacudo la cabeza. No, no sólo se trataba de un primer amor.

Fue todo.

 _Él_ lo era todo.

Él lo sigue siendo.

Él siempre lo será.

Me obligo a cambiar el enfoque, empujo a un lado los temores y preocupaciones y ahora pienso en lo positivo; mi marcador que guardaba, cómo volvió a atraparme cuando me desmayé, y aunque él no había ido a la biblioteca para verme, aun así, se detuvo, se presentó y me preguntó cómo me sentía.

Me levanto y abro la ventana, respirando el aire fresco y frío. Mi cabeza se despeja, llamo a Alice y quince minutos más tarde llega a mi puerta. Han pasado solo dos días desde que ella llegó con una caja de galletas que Esme me había horneado y habíamos visto una película y, deliberadamente, no hablamos de su hermano. Ahora, su hermano es el único tema de conversación y ella se sienta frente a mí en el piso de la sala, escuchando con paciencia mientras hablo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —dice con firmeza cuando termino. —El hecho de que se acercara y hablara contigo hoy es una buena señal. Él no suele ir presentándose a sí mismo; debió haber habido algo que le diera ganas de hacer eso.

¿Pero, qué?

—Fue muy duro —frunzo el ceño—. Pretender ser una extraña. Sólo quería abrazarlo y contarle todo.

—Sólo dale un poco de tiempo —Alice se acerca y toma mi mano, su toque frio es reconfortante—. Después de todo, él no te olvidó por nada.

Espero un segundo para que sus palabras tengan sentido, pero no lo tienen. Y puedo ver que ella está tan confundida por su declaración como yo. Comienza a reír, le ruedo los ojos y agita su delicada mano, como para desmentir sus palabras.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Si fuera sólo un loco primer amor, él no habría recurrido a todos esos problemas para reprimir sus recuerdos sobre ti. Simplemente lo habría superado —ella sonríe ahora—. Eso, eso es lo que quise decir. Creo.

—Él todavía podría decir que no —le susurro—. Aún podría pensar que es demasiado peligroso el estar juntos, si me recuerda o no. Y eso me asusta realmente.

Me froto los ojos con el talón de mis manos. Puedo sentir que comienza un dolor de cabeza.

—Hay otra cosa que me asusta —admito quitándome las manos de la cara y soltándolas sobre mi regazo. Veo como retuerzo mis dedos, sabiendo que Alice está esperando que le explique. Miro hacia ella—. No podemos volver a la forma en que estábamos.

Ella inclina la cabeza de esa forma en que lo hacen los vampiros y frunce el ceño.

—No entiendo. ¿Estás diciendo que ahora sientes algo diferente por Edward?

—No, mis sentimientos no han cambiado, pero yo sí lo he hecho —bajo la mirada de nuevo y arranco el dobladillo de mis jeans—. Alice, Edward y yo queríamos cosas diferentes y nunca pensé hacia dónde nos llevaría nuestra relación… sólo le pedía que me convirtiera y él continuaba diciendo que no.

—¿Y ahora?

Suspiro pesadamente y pienso en los últimos dos años.

—Fui a México con Ángela Webber después del último año de secundaria, antes de mudarme a Florida. Estuvimos allí por una semana, y fue como el comienzo del camino a reencontrarme.

Alice sonríe.

—Y para el pasado fin de año, estuve en Nueva York con un par de personas de la universidad. Veníamos de Florida, uno de ellos se encontró con un primo y nos alojamos en Brooklyn durante una semana.

—¿Y te divertiste?

—Sí —suelto una risa suave—. En realidad, fue genial. Normalmente no soy una persona de fiestas, como sabes… —Alice me rueda los ojos—. Pero estar en el Times Square, viendo caer la bola a medianoche, animando con un millón de personas, ver las vistas y sólo estar afuera en el mundo… me gustó mucho y eso me sorprendió. Esa semana fue en la que mejor me he sentido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Y quieres más de esas experiencias y crees que no las tendrás con Edward?

Niego con la cabeza.

—No es eso. Quiero a Edward más que a nada, él es parte de mí, no estoy completa sin él, pero… —trato de pensar en la forma de decir esto—. Pero las cosas funcionaban en Forks porque en realidad el mundo no se entrometía allí.

—¿Quieres decir aparte de los vampiros nómadas que vienen a la ciudad? —Alice dice secamente y yo ruedo los ojos.

—Quiero decir que Edward y yo en cierto modo existíamos en nuestra pequeña burbuja. Teníamos la escuela, nos teníamos el uno al otro… pero ahora no estamos en Forks. Yo ahora no soy una colegiala. Lo amo, pero también veo que aún tengo que ser parte del mundo, _especialmente_ si él no me va a convertir —sigo tirando de mis jeans, juntando mis pensamientos—. He estado pensando hoy, después de verlo en la biblioteca, que estábamos atrapados en ese ciclo; él creía pensar que sabía que era lo mejor para mí y yo luchaba contra él por eso; yo insistía en que me transformara y él se negaba; nunca pensé adecuadamente sobre cómo sería un verdadero futuro con él, no quería admitir que habría dificultades, no quería pensar en los aspectos prácticos… y había otras cosas… —me encojo de hombros y me siento sonrojarme cuando pienso en su negativa a tener sexo conmigo—. Eso no nos llevó a ninguna parte… y sé que, si somos como entonces, ahora no funcionaría. Terminaríamos dando los mismos círculos.

Se hace silencio y puedo sentir los ojos de Alice en mí. Cuando miro hacia ella, sonríe suavemente.

—Tú _eres_ diferente, pero Edward tampoco es la misma persona que era antes. Es como… —hace una pausa, buscando las palabras—. Es como si él supiera que ha sido feliz, y quiere encontrar esa felicidad de nuevo. No sabe dónde buscar. Todavía —me guiña un ojo y una sonrisa tira en la esquina de mi boca

—Aun así, podría decir que no.

—Podría. Y el sol podría convertirse en supernova para mañana antes del almuerzo.

Suelto una risa ahogada y Alice niega con la cabeza, sonriéndome.

—Yo no creo que él te deje ir por segunda vez, Bella.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Y Esme está de acuerdo conmigo.

Sonrío ante la mención de Esme. La extraño. Los extraño a todos. Pero no visitaré la casa de los Cullen hasta que Edward me invite.

—¿Le diste mi nota de agradecimiento por las galletas?

—Lo hice.

—Ella entiende por qué no los visito, ¿cierto?

Alice asiente.

—Ella entiende y está deseando que llegue el día en que Edward te lleve a casa otra vez.

Y yo también

Le pregunto a Alice si puede ver algo del futuro de Edward. O del mío. Pero ella niega.

—Edward está por todos lados en estos días, es difícil tener una visión clara de él. Cuando las visiones vienen, son pocas y distantes entre sí. El verlo contigo fuera de la biblioteca la semana pasada fue la más clara que he tenido durante mucho tiempo. Y es lo mismo contigo… también estás por todas partes.

Por todas partes... sí, eso suena como yo en estos momentos.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te cuente lo que hizo esta semana? —Alice pregunta ansiosamente. Y estoy tentada, muy tentada; quiero saber.

—¿Es algo que necesito saber?

—No, nada importante. Sólo cosas normales. ¿Quieres que te lo cuente? Podría ayudar con la conversación la próxima vez que lo veas.

Muy tentador.

Pero niego, no.

—Quiero hacerlo lo más natural posible, Alice. Me sentiría un poco acosadora si secretamente ando tras los movimientos de Edward.

Alice se burla y rueda los ojos.

—Por favor, Bella… estamos hablando del hombre que te siguió por la ciudad a tus espaldas y se metía por la ventana de tu habitación en la noche.

Ella tiene razón. Pero creo que la próxima vez que vea a Edward me sentiré incómoda si he estado recibiendo información privilegiada sobre él a sus espaldas.

—Hablemos de otra cosa —le sugiero y Alice pone mala cara, decepcionada. Pero necesito cambiar de tema de conversación ahora, mis pensamientos tienen que seguir adelante, porque de alguna manera, en entre todo esto, todavía tengo una vida que vivir.

Respiro profundamente y me estremezco un poco.

—Hey, mañana comienzo mi nuevo trabajo en The Drum(1). ¿Quieres ayudarme a elegir qué ponerme?

Incluso antes de que haya parpadeado, Alice ha desaparecido dentro de mi dormitorio. Apenas estoy poniéndome de pie cuando ella me grita…

—En serio Bella… ¿botas ugg(2)?

.

-0- -0- -0-

.

La lluvia golpea mi techo toda la noche hasta la mañana, pero a pesar del clima amistoso con los vampiros, que dura todo el día, no veo ninguna señal de Edward en la universidad. El único encuentro que tengo con los Cullen es un texto de Alice cuando a las tres salgo del estacionamiento de la universidad camino a mi trabajo. Es una cara sonriente y un mensaje de buena suerte para mi nuevo trabajo. Le envío un texto de respuesta con un rápido gracias cuando estaciono fuera de la tienda.

The Drum es una gran tienda de música. Venden instrumentos y partituras, así como CDs y DVDs y tienen una sección retro con álbumes de discos de vinilo. Estoy nerviosa al pasar por la puerta, pero Ellen, la propietaria y gerente, es cálida y acogedora, con una carcajada y voz de haber fumado demasiados cigarrillos. Ella me da la bienvenida, pero se ve claramente feliz de quedarse en la trastienda; una vez que me ha presentado a su equipo, desaparece en la oficina detrás del mostrador principal y cierra la puerta.

Estoy asignada a los miércoles y jueves por la tarde, y todo el día los sábados, y me alegra que estaré trabajando con la misma gente en cada turno; lo que hace la vida más fácil. Mis compañeros de trabajo son un grupo interesante. Todos tienen más o menos mi edad, y sólo me lleva la mitad de un turno entender que Alison es una fanática del control que piensa que está al mando, Scott no podría ser más relajado, aunque estuviera inconsciente, y Amaranthe, con su pelo largo teñido, ropa negra y mortal maquillaje blanco, es todo sobre estar de mal humor y ser misteriosa.

—Ella es gótica —Alison me informa en un susurro conspirador mientras vuelve a apilar el montón de CDs que ya he arreglado en el mostrador—. No te dejes llevar por su apariencia, es realmente agradable una vez que la conoces. Um, siempre pego las etiquetas de los precios en la esquina superior derecha.

Ambas bajamos la mirada a la pila de CDs. He pegado las etiquetas de precio en la mitad del lado izquierdo, donde no taparán nada del título o del nombre del artista. Me pregunto si Alison sólo hacía un comentario o si se trata de una instrucción para el futuro.

—Sólo pensé que no cubrirían nada más si los ponía a la izquierda.

—Mm —dice ella, pensándolo—. Puede ser. ¡Oh…! —voltea rápidamente hacia una melodía discordante proveniente de la sala de exposición de instrumentos—. ¡Alguien está tocando los teclados eléctricos! —se ajusta su cola de caballo castaña como un soldado lo haría para ajustar su casco, y se va a dar la batalla. Un segundo más tarde oigo los acordes de Purple Haze llegar a un abrupto fin, justo cuando Scott se me une en el mostrador.

—Yo pongo las etiquetas de precio justo en el medio, sólo para molestarla —dice con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes, y no puedo evitar sonreír de regreso. Él tiene una de esas caras amables que te hacen sonreír—. Vamos —me hace un gesto para que me acerque al computador al otro extremo del mesón—. Te mostraré mi atajo secreto para procesar pedidos anticipados. No se lo cuentes a Alison.

La tarde pasa rápidamente. La tienda está llena y vendo cerca de una docena de CDs, un par de discos y una armónica. Amaranthe flota alrededor, ayudando a algunos clientes, sorprendiendo a otros. Habla poco y sonríe menos, pero es muy útil cuando necesito encontrar uñetas para guitarra con revestimiento para alta fricción.

Alison y yo volvemos a ordenar la vitrina. Bueno, le sostengo las cosas a Alison y ella las pone donde quiere, pero poco a poco el tributo a Elvis se sustituye con carteles y cajas de CD colgantes del último álbum de Linkin Park.

Para cuando cerramos a las siete estoy agotada. Ellen me felicita por un exitoso primer día y en broma pregunta si todavía no me he asustado. Sonrío y le digo que volveré y, mientras les doy las buenas noches agitando la mano de camino a la puerta de mi camioneta, me pregunto si The Drum es el tipo de tienda de música que Edward podría visitar.

.

-0- -0- -0-

.

No hay rastro de Edward el jueves. O el viernes.

Voy a clases, tomo notas; mis ojos recorren los jardines y los pasillos.

Atiendo a los clientes con sus pedidos en The Drum y levanto la mirada cada vez que la puerta de la tienda se abre, pero nunca es él.

El viernes por la noche voy a ver una película con un pequeño grupo de mi clase de literatura inglesa. Ahora que estamos fuera del teatro, tratando de decidir entre una comedia y un thriller de acción, un Volvo plateado pasa. Mis ojos lo siguen, viéndolo detenerse en un semáforo en rojo un poco más abajo en la calle, y me pregunto…

Entonces me doy cuenta de no sé cómo es el auto que Edward tiene ahora. ¿Siempre son plateados? No sé. En realidad, _hay tantas_ cosas que no sé.

Lanzo otra mirada en la dirección del auto plateado. Después, el semáforo cambia a verde y se aleja mientras me giro y entro en el teatro.

.

-0- -0- -0-

.

El sábado amanece con un sol brillante y sé que no tiene sentido que busque a Edward hoy.

Mientras los rayos del sol se vierten a través de mi ventana, me visto, como el desayuno y llego a la tienda a tiempo para la apertura a las nueve en punto.

Amaranthe bosteza mientras guarda su enorme cartera bajo el mostrador. Scott se estira y se rasca la cabeza mientras enciende los computadores. Alison está brillante y alegre cuando gira el cartel de cerrado a abierto. Ellen no viene los sábados.

Está tranquilo, el negocio comienza lento y mientras la tienda está vacía, pasamos el tiempo hablando y Scott hace una carrera hacia la cafetería de enfrente. Noto que hoy las uñas de los Amaranthe son del color púrpura más vivo que he visto, es una pequeña explosión de color contra el negro de su ropa… junto con los cordones rojos de sus botas Doc Martens(3).

Alison pone un montón de folletos sobre el mostrador. Anuncian una fiesta de Halloween en un club nocturno llamado Jinx. Scott pliega uno en forma de avión y lo envía volando… justo a la cara de la primera clienta que entra por la puerta.

—Oh, vaya, lo siento, señora… —él se acerca a ella y le pide disculpas mientras Amaranthe y yo nos ahogamos sonrisas y Alison frunce el ceño.

El negocio remonta y para las once hay una cola de clientes, y Amaranthe y yo estamos trabajando en la caja.

—Es para mi mamá —el joven explica mientras me entrega un _Grandes Éxitos de Abba—._ Regalo de cumpleaños —añade.

A la vez que escaneo el código de barras le sonrío, no sólo por su comentario, sino porque él es el último de la cola y ahora las cosas se están calmando un poco. Amaranthe ha desaparecido en la sala de stocks.

—A las mamás les gusta Abba, ¿cierto? —el chico me pregunta de repente y suena un poco preocupado.

—Oh, bueno, supongo que depende de la madre.

—¿A la tuya le gusta Abba?

Pienso en Renee, bailando alrededor de la sala de estar con _Waterloo_ y cantando _Fernando… "¡Vamos, Bella, únete!"_

—Um, en realidad, sí, a mi mamá le gusta Abba. Pero si no estás seguro, ¿por qué no traes a tu madre y que ella elija? A ella probablemente le gustaría pasar tiempo contigo y podría elegir algo que le guste.

Lo piensa por un momento y luego me sonríe.

—Sí, sí… ¡gracias! —se apresura hacia la puerta y sonrío a la vez que cancelo la venta en el sistema.

—Hola.

Mis dedos caen sobre el teclado y el disco de Abba cae al suelo. Levanto la mirada y Edward Cullen está de pie en el mesón, justo frente a mí. Su pelo es un lío, colgando desde su frente a los ojos y sé que debió haberse pasado los dedos por él apenas hace unos segundos. Hoy sus ojos son más oscuros y no está muy sonriente para cuando deja una pila de CDs en el mostrador. Y lo primero que pienso es cómo es que puede estar aquí cuando afuera hay sol, pero un rápido vistazo por la ventana revela un cambio de cielo azul a gris.

—No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

—Acabo de empezar el miércoles —explico.

Él asiente, pero no dice nada mientras lo miro fijamente y, un segundo después, sus ojos van a los CDs y ese pequeño gesto me trae de vuelta.

—Um, ¿vas a comprar todo esto? —casi, _casi,_ me ruedo los ojos a mí misma. Por supuesto que los va a comprar.

—Sí, por favor —no sonríe mucho para responder.

Asiento y levanto el primer CD de la pila.

Edward saca su billetera del bolsillo trasero al tiempo que escaneo la compilación de jazz de un artista que no conozco. Su billetera es diferente a la que recuerdo, pero la tarjeta de crédito que saca es la misma; elegante y plateada con una franja diagonal transparente en la esquina. En el tiempo que trabajé con los Newton, en la tienda de comestibles en Jacksonville, e incluso en los pocos días que llevo aquí en The Drum, nunca he visto otra tarjeta de crédito que se le parezca. La sostiene entre sus dedos y mientras sigo escaneando, intento desesperadamente pensar en algo que decir… algo inteligente o ingenioso que podría provocar su interés. Relájate, me digo. Deja que la naturaleza siga su curso. Pero antes de que pueda pensar en algo que decir, Edward habla, sobresaltándome.

—¿Te gusta trabajar aquí?

—Oh… um, sí, es bueno. Me gusta.

—¿Incluso cuando ponen _The Monster Mash_ en los altavoces?

Él sonríe suavemente y me doy cuenta de que _The Mash Monster_ está, de hecho, sonando por toda la tienda. Probablemente es idea de Alison, para entrar en el espíritu de Halloween.

—Um, sí, incluso así —sonrío. Nuestros ojos se cruzan por un segundo. Trato de pensar en otra cosa que decir, pero la conversación se posterga cuando Edward deja su tarjeta de crédito en el mostrador, mete las manos en los bolsillos y mira hacia la calle.

Sigo escaneando.

Hay un total de catorce CDs e intento ir lentamente, estirando el tiempo, esperando que aparezca la inspiración conversacional. Y eso me frustra. Solíamos hablar todo el tiempo, pero ahora…

Algunos de los títulos que está comprando me sorprenden. Las dos grabaciones de música clásica las entiendo, los tres nuevos lanzamientos indie lo tengo, y el de jazz, por supuesto, pero los demás… ¿música polka? ¿Un par de discos de country y western? Odia country y el western. Bueno, solía odiarlos.

—Tienes una mezcla de música muy interesante aquí —le digo, mentalmente me doy los cinco cuando la inspiración me golpea finalmente—. Debes tener un gusto amplio por la música.

Edward baja la vista, con el ceño fruncido, y la confusión le cruza el rostro. Levanta la cara y se ve casi… ¿avergonzado? ¿En serio?

Se pasa la mano por el cabello y se encoge de hombros.

—Son para mi mamá.

Su respuesta me confunde, pero cuando él sonríe algo más, me doy cuenta de que se está refiriendo al cliente anterior. Obviamente, lo oyó por casualidad.

Me echo a reír.

—¿Quieres que ponga alguno de Abba, entonces? —sostengo el CD de grandes éxitos y ahora sonríe correctamente, con una completa, brillante y torcida sonrisa de Edward Cullen. Pero a pesar de que me está sonriendo, aún no hay nada más que cortesía amable en sus ojos.

—Creo que voy a pasar —dice.

Sonrío de nuevo, encantada con nuestras bromas, y trato de pensar en qué decir a continuación mientras me pregunto por la verdadera razón detrás del CD.

Hago a un lado a Abba y lo cambio por un CD de Glenn Campbell, listo para leer el siguiente en la pila, y me encuentro con otra sorpresa.

—Oh… —sonrío.

—¿Conoces _The Chimes? —_ Edward parece sorprendido y asiento.

Cuando Edward se fue ya no podía escuchar música. Cada canción era un simple recordatorio, no es que necesitara recordar. Cuando comencé a escuchar de nuevo, me puse a buscar nuevos artistas y sonidos diferentes, música muy alejada de Edward y de Forks, como fuera posible… y eso me llevó a _The Chimes_. El trío femenino de Escocia, con sus hermosas voces a capela, fueron una gran reintroducción a la música.

—Tengo este álbum —digo, mirando hacia arriba y, por fin, veo un destello de algo en los ojos de Edward, en su rostro. Su mirada sostiene la mía y estoy confundida por un segundo mientras trato de entender su expresión, pero de repente se ha ido y sus ojos son una vez más tan cortésmente neutrales que me pregunto si me lo he imaginado. —Um, la pista cuatro, _Burning_ , es increíble —digo finalmente.

Sus ojos caen en el CD.

—La escucharé —murmura. Vuelve a meter las manos en los bolsillos y baja la mirada al suelo. A través del cabello que le cuelga sobre el rostro, puedo notar que tiene el ceño fruncido y me pregunto por qué.

Escaneo el último CD.

—Um, son ciento setenta y tres dólares, por favor.

Empuja la tarjeta de crédito por encima del mostrador y mis dedos tiemblan cuando la paso por la máquina. Le tiendo el recibo.

—Necesitamos una firma para las transacciones de más de cien de dólares.

Él asiente y firma con su nombre, con su perfecta y elegante escritura…

 _E. Cullen_

Pongo los CDs en una bolsa y se los entrego y, a pesar de que las cosas no se sienten exactamente tensas, la amable tranquilidad de hace unos minutos se ha ido. No puedo entender por qué y sé que estaré repitiendo esta conversación una y otra vez.

—Gracias —dice, tomando la bolsa.

—¿Te gustaría un volante? —le entrego uno, sabiendo que va a decir que no, pero sólo estoy buscando mayor interacción—. Es una fiesta de Halloween…

Sacude la cabeza y hay un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

Voltea y comienza a alejarse, pero cerca de la puerta se detiene.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —pregunto, esperanzadoramente.

Me mira, sus ojos amables y suaves, luego sonríe y niega.

—No, nada.

.

* * *

 _._

 _(1) The Drum: La traducción literal es El Tambor._

 _(2) Botas Ugg: Botas cómodas, de suela plástica, plana y blanda. Por lo general están forradas interiormente en un material tipo peluche o cordero. Muy calentitas, pero poco elegantes._

 _(3) Doc Martens: Marca de calzado británica, populares entre escritores, skinheads y punks. Tipo bototo, de caña alta y cordones._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Hola! Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios. Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores!_

 _Estaré actualizando cada 2 semanas, los días viernes. Si no puedo un viernes, como ocurre hoy, lo haré el jueves o miércoles. El fic tiene 20 capítulos, que incluyen un epílogo. Ahora tengo 19 capítulos traducidos y respaldados, por lo que veo asegurada la continuidad ;)_

 _Por FB estaré dejando adelantos los días viernes en que no subo capítulo. Me buscan por Blueskys Ffnet._

 _Espero nos sigamos leyendo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Keepsake a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

 _Capítulo beteado por FungysCullen13._

.

Por seis días no hubo ninguna señal de Edward. Ni en la universidad. Ni en The Drum.

Intento ser paciente.

Y entre tanto, mientras espero a que él haga acto de presencia, vivo mi vida y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para no pensar en las últimas palabras que me dijo después de comprar sus discos y salir de la tienda.

Estudio.

Trabajo.

Voy con unos amigos a buscar disfraces para la fiesta de Halloween a la que he sido invitada pero no quiero asistir.

Al séptimo día cedo y llamo a Alice. Ella me dice que Edward se fue de caza por un par de días, pero que aparte de eso, sí había estado asistiendo a la universidad… con excepción de los dos días soleados a mitad de la semana. Cuando le digo que no lo he visto, me recuerda que yo llevaba en la universidad seis semanas antes de verlo por primera vez.

Me pregunto si él me está evitando.

Me preocupa.

Y espero.

Dejo que la naturaleza siga su curso y sólo espero que la naturaleza y yo estemos en la misma página.

.

-0- -0- -0-

.

Diez días después de nuestra incómoda conversación en The Drum, encuentro a Edward. O quizás Edward me encuentra.

Es martes de nuevo y, mientras camino a la biblioteca para otra sesión de estudio con Alex, veo a mi vampiro de cabello color bronce. Está sentado en la mesa en donde Alex y yo por lo general trabajamos y siento que el mundo desaparece, sólo estamos Edward y yo, y los cinco o seis metros que nos distancian.

Me observa mientras hago mi camino hasta él, lo que se siente como ir en cámara lenta. Edward curva los labios lentamente en una sonrisa suave y levemente preocupada. Sus ojos ámbar están diferentes hoy, son cautelosos y precavidos, pero no indiferentes al levantar la mano en un gesto de saludo.

Mi corazón se expande, le regreso la sonrisa y me pregunto si me estaba esperando. De repente me siento alentada, las preocupaciones y dudas de los últimos diez días parecen menores, pero sólo un poco, porque todavía no tengo ninguna idea de a dónde va esto.

 _No te emociones demasiado,_ me digo. _Tal vez no te está esperando a ti. Está sentado en una mesa de la biblioteca, eso es todo. Tiene sus libros, probablemente está aquí para estudiar_.

—Hola, Edward —saco una silla frente a él.

—Hola, Bella.

Trato de mantener la calma mientras tomo un libro y mis notas de la mochila y las pongo sobre la mesa frente a mí. Por debajo de mis pestañas lo veo mirándome. Puedo sentir sus ojos siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos, estudiando lo que hago, pero se queda en silencio. Balancea su pluma una y otra vez entre los dedos de una manera ausente.

Extiendo mis notas.

—¿Cómo está la música? —pregunto, tomándome un tiempo antes de levantar la vista—. ¿Has escuchado ya todos los CDs? —milagrosamente, sueno mucho más informal de cómo me siento y me felicito al encontrar un buen inicio de conversación tan rápidamente. Pero, debajo de la mesa, mi pierna está rebotando con tanta fuerza que me sorprende que todo el escritorio no esté vibrando. Pasa un segundo o dos antes de que Edward responda.

—Er, sí —dice, casi vagamente—. Bueno, he escuchado algunos, de todos modos —no dice nada más, pero sus ojos todavía están en mí. Ahora mismo daría cualquier cosa por saber qué está pensando. Voltea, mirando hacia el mural de anuncios diarios en la pared debajo de las ventanas altas.

Meto la mano en el bolso buscando un lápiz. Sé que puede escuchar mi corazón acelerarse y golpear en mi pecho y me pregunto qué hace él con eso. Y me pregunto qué hizo con eso en el pasado, cuando sin duda, lo oyó hacerse añicos y quebrarse. ¿Cómo sonaba entonces?

—Tenías razón sobre The Chimes —dice de pronto y cuando levanto la mirada me encuentro viendo directamente en sus ojos y casi puedo sentir cómo me ahogo en ellos. Ahogada en miel, pienso perezosamente—. El track cuatro es muy bueno.

Asiento, sin palabras.

—Um… sí —tomo una respiración rápida—. Las armonías en esa canción son tan, eh… —de repente dudo en la descripción.

—¿Hermosas? —sugiere Edward, con interés en los ojos, con preguntas. Es tan bueno ver algo más que media cortesía, incluso si no recuerda.

—Iba a decir trascendente.

Levanta las cejas, sólo ligeramente, y luego una pequeña sonrisa tira de sus labios. Él asiente, baja la mirada a sus notas y yo miro hacia las mías. Un suave silencio cae entre nosotros y defrauda la pequeña semilla de emoción que crece dentro de mí.

—Los grupos a _Capela_ no tienen un gran número de seguidores en el mercado de la música que escuchan los universitarios. —Edward dice en voz baja después de un momento—. Es una sorpresa encontrar a alguien a quien le guste ese tipo de música —sus palabras son lo suficientemente casuales y cuando miro hacia él todavía parece centrado en sus notas, con los ojos bajos, pero pareciera que ahora frunce el ceño levemente. Es casi como si él estuviera pensando en voz alta, a excepción de que cuando no respondo levanta los ojos y me mira a través de sus pestañas. La piel se me estremece bajo su mirada.

—Bueno, por lo menos ya somos dos —murmuro, y continuo con un encogimiento de hombros.

No sé lo que he dicho, pero por un instante fugaz se ve perdido y tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo. Trato de mantener la cara neutra y recuperarme rápidamente antes de mirar de nuevo mis notas.

Y otro silencio cae.

Ni siquiera me molesto en tratar de trabajar en mi tarea. Sé que es imposible con Edward justo enfrente de mí. Así que me siento y me pregunto qué decir a continuación. Le doy la vuelta a una página del libro de texto, sólo por las apariencias, y comienzo a copiar palabras sin saber cuáles son. Creo que mi pierna ha hecho un agujero en el suelo.

—¿Los Tudor de Inglaterra?

Él habla otra vez, su expresión es clara y abierta ahora que levanto la mirada y se me ocurre que quizás él también está tratando de hacer conversación. La idea es muy bienvenida. Baja su pluma y dobla las manos elegantemente frente a él en la mesa.

—Sí, Alex y yo estamos trabajando juntos en una tarea. Ahora mismo él intenta convencerme de que Enrique VIII era un sociópata.

Edward levanta las cejas un poco.

—¿Y tú no estás de acuerdo?

Me encojo de hombros y me acomodo en mi asiento.

—No es que no esté de acuerdo, es sólo que no creo que sea tan simple.

—¿Que no es tan simple? —él ladea la cabeza, sus ojos son curiosos de nuevo. ¿Realmente quiere hablar Enrique VII? Está bien.

—Bueno, hay que ver en qué tiempo vivió Enrique —digo y comienzo a enumerar las cosas con mis dedos—. Está el hecho de que como monarca tenía poder absoluto, y que el poder, se supone, es dado por Dios. Y luego hay que mirar las leyes existentes, las creencias de las personas, y las supersticiones. Además, había mucha gente a la espera de cualquier oportunidad para tomar el trono, por lo que Enrique tuvo que protegerse a sí mismo. Y estaba la necesidad de engendrar un heredero varón, y forjar lazos con otras naciones… —me detengo.

—Te has quedado sin dedos —Edward sonríe.

—Sí, así es —sonrío de regreso y doblo las manos delante de mí sobre la mesa, reflejando la posición de Edward, pero mis uñas están quebradas y mordidas así que las escondo—. No estoy diciendo que él no fuera sociópata —remato—. Creo que hay mucho más que eso.

—Interesante —Edward murmura en voz baja y me pregunto si lo dice por mí, o por lo que he dicho, o por el garabato en la superficie de la mesa que su dedo está tanteando en estos momentos. Me siento con ganas de gritar… _¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es interesante?_ Él levanta la mirada hacia las estanterías de libros y de nuevo hay silencio.

Esto es agotador. Y me quita la energía. Lucho contra el impulso de limpiarme el sudor imaginario de mi frente.

No quiero que la conversación se estanque, ¿pero de qué hablo ahora? Tal vez podría hablar de la lluvia que ha comenzado a golpear las ventanas.

—Um, parece que…

Edward me mira directamente pero no progreso en mi intensión de discutir el clima porque somos interrumpidos. Alex se sienta a mi lado y una chica toma la silla a dos de distancia de Edward, dejando un espacio entre ellos. Ella lo mira con timidez. Inmediatamente me pongo rígida. Hay un atisbo de resignación en el rostro de Edward y le da una educada casi-sonrisa.

—Hola, Ellie —dice y me alegro de que ese no sea su tono real de voz.

Ellie ríe y comienza una conversación con él sobre una tarea de psicología; ella está, obviamente, en una de sus clases. Mientras tanto, Alex está tratando de hablarme sobre la Inglaterra de los Tudor, pero mi atención se centra en Edward mientras Ellie parlotea sobre los grupos de muestras y las pruebas con manchas de tinta y oigo que le pregunta a Edward si ya ha encontrado a sus tres "víctimas".

—Tengo dos —dice él suavemente, mirándome a la vez que Alex tira de mi manga.

—Bella, ¿estás escuchando lo que digo? —pregunta.

—Sí, lo siento. El ascenso de la casa de los Tudor…

—En realidad, Bella tiene algunas ideas interesantes sobre el rey Enrique —Edward interrumpe repentinamente—. Estábamos hablando sobre él.

Ellie frunce el ceño hacia mí, obviamente sumando dos más dos y dándose cuenta de que yo soy Bella.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué ideas? —Alex me mira—. Oh, ¿es tu teoría de "ver el cuadro completo?" —él niega con la cabeza—. Bella, el tipo estaba loco… simple.

Comenzamos un debate a medias y puedo sentir los ojos de Edward en mí, mientras Ellie intenta llamar su atención nuevamente.

—Siempre puedes pedirme que sea tu tercera víctima —ella se ríe.

—No puede ser alguien de la clase —Edward responde sin apartar los ojos de mí.

—Lo sé, pero el Dr. Drummond no tiene por qué saber que soy yo —por el rabillo del ojo veo como se inclina sobre él y, con mucha vacilación, intenta tocare el brazo. Mi estómago se agita, pero Edward cambia de posición, moviendo el brazo suavemente fuera del camino antes de que ella haga contacto. Es un movimiento tan sutil que casi parece que no ha ocurrido. Ellie queda perpleja y retira sus dedos. Intento concentrarme de nuevo en Alex a la vez que Ellie quiere saber a quién se lo va a pedir Edward entonces.

—En realidad, estaba pensando pedírselo a Bella.

Miro hacia arriba bruscamente, directamente a sus ojos. Él frunce el ceño, tiene la boca ligeramente abierta, y me da la sensación de que está tan sorprendido por sus palabras como yo.

—Oh —Ellie arquea una ceja. Edward se pasa la mano por el cabello y mira hacia otro lado.

Bajo la vista a mi libro y puedo sentir mi piel hormiguear. Se hace silencio en la mesa, un extraño tipo de tensión ha descendido, algo electrificado y el aire casi crepita con él. Me pregunto si Edward también lo siente. Ellie recoge sus cosas y hace un gran espectáculo al irse… Alex de pronto decide ir a buscar a otro libro. Tengo un nudo en el estómago y mi pie rebota sobre la alfombra.

Empiezo a garabatear en la esquina de mi bloc de notas, una enredada espiral que da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas…

—¿Quieres? —la voz de Edward cruza suavemente el escritorio. Levanto la mirada y su rostro se ve tan inseguro, tan confundido mientras me mira. Pero me da una tímida sonrisa y una risita nerviosa. —¿Quieres ser mi tercera víctima, por favor?

Sonrío de regreso.

—¿Cómo puede una chica decir que no a una invitación de ese tipo?

Una fugaz mirada de alivio pasa por sus facciones y ríe bajito. Se pasa la mano por el pelo otra vez y observo el movimiento de su garganta al tragar saliva. Exceso de veneno, quizás. O tal vez sólo son los nervios. Me pregunto cuál es. Y por qué.

—¿Qué tendría que hacer? —le pregunto.

Se acomoda ligeramente en su asiento mientras comienza a describir la tarea para su ramo de Evaluación Psicológica.

—Tengo que entrevistar a tres personas —explica—. Bueno, entrevista probablemente es la palabra equivocada. Sólo necesito tus respuestas sobre ciertas imágenes y palabras. En realidad, no voy a realizar un análisis, es sólo un ejercicio para demostrar cómo se desarrollan ciertas pruebas, y para mostrar cómo los individuos pueden ver la misma imagen, o escuchar la misma palabra, y pensar en cosas diferentes —toma una respiración lenta—. ¿Crees que es algo en lo que estarías interesada? Solo tomaría media hora.

—Yo creo que estaría interesada en eso —sonrío. Mi corazón se acelera en mi pecho, en busca de algo para chocar los cinco. Cuando no encuentra nada se decide por rebotar en mis costillas en su lugar—. Entonces, ¿dónde y cuándo?

Él se pasa la mano por el cabello otra vez, sus largos dedos se enredan en el sedoso bronce y está claro que no ha pensado en eso. Y este es territorio nuevo para él, interactuar tan estrechamente con un humano. Por lo menos, él cree que es territorio nuevo.

—¿Qué tal mañana? —pregunta él—. Podríamos encontrarnos aquí, supongo —frunce el ceño y mira a su alrededor.

—¿Hay algún problema aquí?

—Se supone que la tarea es confidencial. Aquí se siente algo público, pero pudo reservar uno de los cubículos.

—O, no trabajo esta tarde, tal vez podrías venir a mi casa. No vivo muy lejos.

Mi corazón está a punto de romperme una costilla, al latir con tanta fuerza. ¡Acabo de pedirle ir a mi apartamento! De repente, no puedo respirar.

—No sé… —dice lentamente y frunce el ceño ligeramente.

Miro hacia abajo, avergonzada. He presionado un poco las cosas. Y si soy honesta, si él hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, probablemente no lo hubiera invitado a mi casa tan fácilmente. Vuelvo a mis garabatos.

—Está bien, si no te importa, podría ir esta tarde.

Mi sorpresa es evidente cuando levanto la mirada y cuando él ve mi cara, puedo decir que está a punto de cambiar de opinión, pero yo no le doy la oportunidad de decir algo. En cambio, arranco un pedazo de papel y escribo mi dirección. Acordamos una hora e intercambiamos números de teléfono celular _por si acaso._ Luego recoge su mochila y la cuelga por encima de su hombro.

—¿Te vas?

Él asiente.

—Hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer. Y debería dejar que tú y Alex sigan con Enrique —me da una pequeña sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿nos vemos esta tarde a las cinco? —y de repente se ve inseguro de nuevo—. Si cambias de opinión está bien.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión.

Él asiente y se aleja a la vez que Alex regresa y me pregunto, ¡cómo es que ahora me voy poder a concentrar en monarcas posiblemente sociópatas!

.

-0- -0- -0-

.

Me muerdo la uña del pulgar. Es un hábito que inicié después de que Edward se fuera y es algo que realmente debería detener. Dejo de morder y miro el reloj de nuevo; son las cuatro cincuenta y siete. El departamento está ordenado, las ridículas pantuflas de perrito caliente que Renee me envió se encuentran escondidas, fuera de la vista, debajo de mi cama y yo, deliberadamente, no he contactado a Alice. Quiero hacer esto sola… quiero dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso, a donde quiera que me pueda llevar.

Afuera se está haciendo más oscuro, las nubes negras y pesadas cubren el cielo y muy lejos se escucha el eco de un trueno.

Hay un golpe en la puerta y salto. Cinco de la tarde, llega exactamente puntual, tomo una respiración lenta y profunda antes de abrir la puerta.

—Hola —le digo y me hago hacia atrás, manteniendo la puerta abierta a la vez que él dice hola y entra, con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros y la mochila al hombro. Él está aquí. Edward está aquí, en mi departamento. Todas las veces que he deseado esto…

Mira a su alrededor y, aquí, en mi sala de estar, parece aún más alto, no sé por qué. Su pelo es un desastre, el fuerte viento de afuera, supongo. Está salpicado de gotas de lluvia, que brillan como diminutos diamantes entre las hebras y quiero pasar mi mano sobre ellas, quitándolas como alguna vez hice, pero ahora no puedo. Me sorprende cuando sacude la cabeza, rociándome con ellas.

—¡Oh! —río y doy un paso atrás.

—Lo siento —dice rápidamente al darse cuenta y se pasa la mano por la cabeza, absorbiendo lo que queda. Me da una sonrisa tímida—. Ni lo pensé —y este hecho le molesta claramente, se le nota en la cara.

Le digo que no se preocupe, él asiente y mira alrededor.

Sus ojos estudian mi biblioteca y allí encuentra algo que le hace sonreír; me pregunto qué es. Algunos de los libros él los ha visto antes, incluso si no lo recuerda. Otros son nuevos. Luego se vuelve hacia mí, con la cara lisa, ilegible.

—Gracias por ayudarme con esto —dice.

—No hay problema. Um, entonces, ¿dónde quieres hacer esto?

Creo que estoy agitando el brazo con elegancia hacia el espacio que nos rodea, pero sospecho que parece más como si estuviera batiendo un ala. Y de verdad, no sé por qué estoy preguntando "dónde", porque aparte de mi dormitorio y el baño, este es el único espacio.

—Aquí está bien —dice él—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro, sí, bueno, siéntate donde quieras —hago otro gesto o aleteo, hacia el sofá y Edward sonríe, pero se instala en la mecedora, llevándome de vuelta a mi habitación en Forks, y a ese despertar la primera mañana después de ir al prado, para verlo sentado allí. Mi garganta se aprieta, me arden los ojos.

—Um, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Soda, café…? —lo normal sería ofrecer algo, ¿no?

—No, estoy bien, gracias.

Se quita la mochila del hombro y saca una carpeta del interior. Luego deja caer la mochila al suelo. No cierra la solapa y la suave bolsa de cuero se abre y puedo divisar mi marcador metido en un bolsillo del forro. Edward me mira con expectación y de repente me doy cuenta de que también debo sentarme. Voy hacia el sofá.

Los ojos de Edward hacen otro rápido y discreto barrido de la habitación. La mayoría de los humanos ni siquiera se darían cuenta que lo está haciendo, pero yo sí. Contra la pared junto a la mecedora están las pequeñas repisas que sostienen mis CDs y sé que es está leyendo los títulos en los lomos. No tengo los suficientes CDs para llenar los tres estantes y cuando lo veo intento no sonreír porque que ha visto el souvenir que utilizo para sostener uno de los extremos

—¿Te gustan los globos de nieve?

Siento el rubor arrastrándose sobre mi piel.

—Sé que es tonto y son cursis, pero sí, me gustan. Sin embargo, lo mantengo en secreto, así que no le puedes decir a nadie.

Se ríe por mi comentario y se extiende con mucha suavidad para tocar la cúpula de plástico con el pequeño cactus verde dentro de él. Le da un empujón muy pequeño y la brillantina se mueve desde la base. Nunca lo tuve a la vista en Forks, así que esta es la primera vez que lo ve.

—¿Tienes otros? —pregunta.

—No, sólo ese.

—Phoenix no me parece que sea un lugar donde nieve —toma la bola, la sacude y la brillantina hace espirales y remolinos.

—Yo crecí en Phoenix, tienes razón, no nieva mucho —suelto una especie de risa y Edward sonríe, pero sus ojos permanecen en la bola—. Creo que es más como una bola de brillos.

Él asiente.

—Yo tenía una de estas cuando era niño —dice en voz baja, casi para sí mismo y sus palabras me sorprenden mientras sacude la bola y observa caer de nuevo el brillo—. Era del zoológico del Lincoln Park en Chicago. Creo que dentro tenía un tigre.

La sonrisa se extiende a lo ancho de mi cara. Él rara vez hablaba de su tiempo como humano cuando lo conocí antes. Sus recuerdos eran pocos y se desvanecían, me había dicho. Aprovecho esta pequeña y nueva pieza de información, y la atesoro.

—¿Todavía lo tienes? —pregunto.

—Está en una caja en algún lugar —y deja el globo de nieve en su lugar y abre la carpeta sobre su regazo.

—¿Estás lista? —pregunta. Es un cambio brusco de dirección y eso me hace recordar cómo es que debo ponerme al corriente con él. Cuando asiento, él es todo negocios—. Bueno, este es un ejercicio para mi ramo de Evaluación Psicológica. Estamos aprendiendo los principios básicos de las pruebas de evaluación, como la Prueba de Manchas de Rorschach, ¿estás familiarizada con esa prueba?

—Sólo por lo que he visto en las películas y la televisión.

—Es la misma idea —dice sonriendo—. Sólo voy a mostrarte algunas láminas con manchas en ellas, y me dirás lo que ves en las formas. No hay respuestas correctas o incorrectas. No daré tu nombre, y todo esto es confidencial. ¿Estás feliz de seguir adelante?

Asiento con la cabeza y empezamos.

Es como en las películas y veo un conejo, un anciano con un sombrero, una col…

La expresión de Edward nunca cambia y no habla, simplemente sostiene una lámina después de otra y toma notas en el block de notas que ha equilibrado en la rodilla mientras yo me encaramo al borde del sofá.

—Tuerca mariposa.

Edward me mira perplejo. Luego mira hacia la impresión.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto.

—Nada —dice rápidamente, mirando fijamente el negro salpicado contra el blanco antes de volverse hacia mí—. La mayoría de la gente dice mariposa.

Sonrío un poco.

—Yo no soy como la mayoría de las personas.

—No —murmura, frunciendo el ceño ante la tuerca mariposa—. Creo que comienzo a ver eso.

Un pequeño estremecimiento me recorre con sus palabras y me pregunto cuánta esperanza debo tomar de ellas. O si no debo tomar nada.

—Entonces, ¿qué ves tú? —pregunto y él parece un poco avergonzado.

—Una mariposa.

—Muy original —ruedo los ojos ante mi broma y él se ríe.

El ambiente se relaja y me hundo más profundamente en el sofá. Edward pone las láminas en el suelo y se hace más atrás en la mecedora. Cruza una pierna sobre la otra en ángulo recto.

—¿No más tuercas de mariposa? —pregunto.

—No por el momento. ¿Estás lista para un poco de asociación de palabras?

Oh…

—Está bien, creo que sí.

Él toma su mochila y saca otra carpeta. Me mira, con sus ojos mirando directamente a los míos.

—Son las mismas reglas que antes, no voy grabar tu nombre y esto es confidencial. Voy a decir una palabra, y tú dices lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza.

—Lo tengo.

—¿Estás feliz de seguir adelante?

—Sí.

—Sol.

Oh, hemos empezado…

—Er, luna.

Él asiente.

—Pájaro.

—Gato.

Veo el apenas visible levantamiento de una ceja mientras toma notas en su papel.

—Pelaje —dice, sin levantar la vista.

—Abrigo.

—Feliz.

—Triste.

—Madre.

—Excéntrica.

Se detiene y me mira.

—¿En serio?

—Esa… esa es una de las palabras, ¿o tú…?

—Lo siento, no, es sólo que… ¿tu madre es una excéntrica?

Suspiro y arrugo la nariz.

—No lo sé, realmente nunca… en realidad lo podría ser. No es una madre promedio, lo sé.

Se inclina un poco hacia adelante, ahora con curiosidad en el rostro.

—¿Me cuentas?

—¿Me estás preguntando sobre la relación que llevo con mi madre, Dr. Freud?

Se ríe y se hace hacia atrás de nuevo.

—No… es que ha sido una respuesta interesante, eso es todo. No tienes que contármelo.

—No importa —le sonrío y empiezo a contarle sobre Renee, igual como lo hice en su Volvo camino a casa desde la escuela hace dos años y medio. Hablo, hago una vaga mención del divorcio, de Phil y de cómo pasaba algo tiempo con mi papá. Edward hace algunas preguntas. Cuando termino él tiene el ceño fruncido, la mirada confusa está de vuelta.

—¿Siempre la llamas por su nombre de pila? —quiere saber.

—No cuando estoy hablando con ella. Allí la llamo mamá.

—¿Eso es porque realmente piensas que tienes el papel de cuidador, y ella es como un niño?

—¿Creía que no me estabas analizando?

—Lo siento —dice rápidamente y se acomoda—. En realidad, no quise hacerlo, realmente era sólo curiosidad.

—Está bien, sólo bromeaba —no menciono que su curiosidad me ha hecho feliz de muchas formas.

Se relaja un poco cuando sonrío.

—Nunca he pensado en ello, pero supongo que tienes razón, probablemente es por eso que la llamo Renee.

—¿Cómo llamas a tu padre?

De repente estoy en alerta. Edward conoce a Charlie, probablemente lo recuerda de antes de mi llegada a Forks.

—Papá.

Edward asiente y vuelve a mirar sus notas. Se pasa una mano por el cabello.

—Er, ¿seguimos?

—Por supuesto.

—Arcoíris.

Tengo que pensar por un segundo.

—Um, mm… ¿cielo?

Él asiente.

—Sólo di lo que pienses primero. Amigo…

—Jacob.

—Hogar.

—Corazón.

Toma más notas.

—Navidad.

—Árbol.

—Cumpleaños.

—Irse.

Levanta la cabeza con rapidez. Mi corazón se congela. Siento como el color deja mi cara a la vez que Edward me mira fijamente, en su rostro hay una nota de confusión.

—La mayoría de la gente dice fiesta, o pastel —dice él en voz baja.

Me trago la sensación de temor que siempre viene cuando pienso en mi cumpleaños. Y la sensación de pánico.

—Creí que habías dicho que no había respuestas correctas o incorrectas.

—Por supuesto —dice Edward, sus ojos van rápidamente a los míos—. Sólo es una respuesta inusual. Como antes.

Y no puedo evitarlo, simplemente no puedo evitarlo… tenerlo aquí, el recuerdo de mi cumpleaños, lo que le pasó a él después, y a mí… siento las lágrimas arder y sé que él puede olerlas, no importa lo duro que parpadee para detenerlas.

—¿Bella?

Levanto una mano para alejarlo, me levanto y agarro la caja de pañuelos de la encimera de la cocina. Le doy la espalda, pero oigo el crujido de la mecedora y sé que él está de pie ahora. Aunque yo no lo he oído dar un paso, sé cuándo él se acerca, puedo _sentirlo._

—Te he _disgustado_ —su voz sale horrorizada—. Lo siento mucho…

Sacudo la cabeza, manteniéndome de espaldas a él.

—No quise molestarte… —ahora estoy un poco desconcertada por el dolor en su voz.

—Sé que no quisiste hacerlo. Está bien —trato de tranquilizarlo, es un poco difícil sin mirarlo, pero justo en este segundo no sé si puedo verlo.

Se hace silencio, pero la tensión de Edward, su confusión y casi pánico, son palpables y comprendo que voy a tener que darle algún tipo de explicación. Suspiro y tomo un par de respiraciones lentas antes de darme la vuelta para mirarlo. Él tiene una mano en su pelo, pero tiene la otra extendida, como si estuviera tratando de tocarme, pero la retira rápidamente. Tiene la mandíbula dura, sé que tiene los dientes firmemente apretados. Sus ojos están oscuros por la preocupación y se ve totalmente perdido, completamente desconcertado y totalmente fuera de su terreno.

—Lo siento —dice sin hacer sonido.

Hay algo ardiendo en sus ojos, algo nuevo, algo que no puedo comprender. Pero siento un cambio, en algún lugar muy dentro de mí, y el dolor que ha vivido en mi corazón desde hace dos años cambia. Ahora es por él, no por mí.

Afortunadamente, de alguna manera, mis ojos se quedan secos. Y cuando lo veo en su aflicción, me doy cuenta de que el único camino para mí es ir hacia delante. El desastroso cumpleaños fue hace más de dos años, me está frenando y tengo que dejarlo ir. Si voy a tener un futuro con Edward, o cualquier tipo de futuro, tengo que dejarlo ir.

Trago saliva y digo las palabras.

—Algo… horrible… ocurrió en mi cumpleaños hace un par de años. Estuve mal por un tiempo y no he celebrado un cumpleaños desde entonces… pero me estoy sobreponiendo.

—Lo siento mucho —susurra y hay algo parecido al dolor en sus ojos… no puedo leerlo correctamente. La mano que tiene a un costado se aprieta lentamente en un puño—. Lo siento, Bella. Yo no sabía…

Sus palabras se estrellan contra mí como un tren desbocado. _Sí, lo sabes… lo_ sabes. _Tú sabes. Tú estabas allí._ Pero me repongo… déjalo ir, Bella. Enfócate en el futuro.

—Está bien —le doy una sonrisa temblorosa mientras tomo otra lenta respiración y me vuelvo a sentar en el sofá—. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Sigamos. Estoy bien.

Sonrío de nuevo para probar mi punto y Edward baja lentamente sobre la mecedora, observándome atentamente.

—Creo que ya hemos hecho suficiente —su voz es baja y suave. Conozco esa voz y sé lo que significa; significa que no hay necesidad de argumentar. Mi corazón se hunde porque sé qué va a pasar ahora; va a guardar sus cosas y se va a marchar.

—Estoy bien, de verdad.

—Hemos terminado, de todos modos. Quedaba solo una palabra.

Él comienza a recoger sus papeles.

—¿Qué palabra era? —quiero saber, pero él niega con la cabeza. Una pequeña ola de frustración me recorre. Él siempre hacía esto, me trataba como si supiera qué hacer—. Edward, no soy una niña. Si te digo que estoy bien ahora, es porque de verdad estoy bien —mantengo la voz baja, estable y tranquila y noto que es muy diferente al tono desesperado, casi frenético, que solía utilizar antes, aun cuando las palabras eran casi las mismas.

Hay sorpresa en sus ojos cuando levanta la mirada y parpadea hacia mí. Sostengo su mirada en todo momento.

—Chocolate —dice.

—Pastel.

Me da una pequeña sonrisa, luego baja de nuevo la cabeza, mientras guarda sus cosas. Lo observo, miro sus manos, unas manos tan hermosas, que meten sin problemas los papeles en su carpeta, las manchas en su sobre, y después todo dentro del bolso.

Él está decidido. Se va. Puedo sentir como la derrota me recorre; ¿siempre será así, ya sea hoy o en ochenta años más? Miro hacia la ventana y escucho el estruendo del trueno y veo las salpicaduras de lluvia en el cristal.

—¿Quieres oír un chiste?

Su pregunta hace que me quede sin aire. Me vuelvo hacia él rápidamente y me está mirando a la vez que deja la mochila en el suelo y se sienta en la silla. Apoya su pierna derecha en un ángulo por sobre la izquierda y se toma el tobillo con ambas manos. Sus ojos todavía se ven preocupados, y muy, muy inseguros, pero me está dando una sonrisa torcida y esperanzadora.

No se va.

—¿Un… un chiste? —tartamudeo.

Él asiente, casi con impaciencia, con los ojos muy abiertos y casi me río de felicidad… y de asombro. No creo que hubiera podido decirme algo más sorprendente; él nunca me contó chistes.

—Um, está bien. Seguro.

Su rostro se vuelve serio y me pregunto qué clase de chiste será. Se inclina hacia atrás y levanta una ceja.

—¿Cuántos psicólogos se necesitan para cambiar una ampolleta?

Me río sin saber siquiera el final y aunque me pregunto cómo su estado de ánimo pudo haber cambiado tan rápidamente, estoy muy contenta de que haya sucedido.

—No lo sé. ¿Cuántos?

Edward levanta sólo un dedo y alza un poco más las cejas.

—Sólo uno. Pero la ampolleta tiene que querer cambiar.

Es un chiste terrible, pero de repente me estoy riendo y él también. De hecho, él casi suena aliviado. Y me siento mucho mejor a medida que la risa me recorre.

—Eso está mejor —dice en voz baja—. Me gusta verte sonreír. Y reír.

Sus palabras me toman por sorpresa y bajo los ojos, mi cara se pone roja, y mis carcajadas se desvanecen a una risita suave. Cuando vuelvo a alzar la vista, él me está viendo con una nueva intensidad que hace a mi sangre cantar y mi corazón acelerarse y nuestros ojos se encuentran por un segundo antes de que él mire hacia otro lado, casi como si fuera demasiado. Hay un momento de silencio y puedo sentir esa electricidad de nuevo, ese crujido en el aire.

—Está bien, tengo uno para ti —le digo, con ganas de seguir en esto, y es su turno para verse sorprendido.

—¿Oh? Adelante, entonces.

—¿Cómo llamas a un ciervo sin ojos?

Él sonríe y hace un gran espectáculo al considerar la respuesta.

—Mm… No tengo _ni idea_.

Estrecho los ojos y los fulmino con la mirada. Me ha arruinado el chiste; ni idea, _no eye deer_ (1) _._ Tomo el pequeño cojín azul a mi lado y se lo tiro a la vez que él ríe. Por supuesto que lo atrapa sin problemas.

—¡Arruinaste mi chiste!

—¿Por qué dices eso? En serio podría no tener _ni idea —_ él sonríe, haciendo hincapié en las palabras.

—Sí, claro, Edward.

—¿Me contarás otro, entonces? Te prometo que no voy a saber la respuesta.

Resoplo.

—¿Cómo puedes prometer eso?

—Sólo porque puedo. —Y me arroja de vuelta el cojín. Aterriza suavemente, justo en medio de mi regazo—. ¿Más? —susurra, sonriente, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el hombro, y estoy momentáneamente deslumbrada.

—Um, yo… no puedo pensar en ninguno.

—Está bien, toc, toc —dice, sorprendiéndome de nuevo. ¿Un chiste de golpear la puerta? ¿Edward? ¿En serio?

—Um, ¿quién es?

—Vaca interrumpiendo.

—Interrump…

—¡Moooo! —me corta de pronto, en voz alta, interrumpiéndome, y a pesar de lo malo que es el chiste me río con muchas ganas. En realidad, es bastante divertido. Oír a Edward Cullen decirlo es aún más divertido. Le arrojo el cojín de vuelta.

—Interrumpiste a la vaca —bromeo entre risas.

—Moo —dice sonriendo.

Él me cuenta otro chiste del tipo toc toc, y recuerdo un par de horribles líneas de Jake, y los dos seguimos riendo tanto que apenas podemos hablar. Nunca antes lo vi así, nunca lo oí contar chistes… y me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

—¿De dónde sacas eso? —río luego de que él me sometió a una ridícula historia sobre un hombre con un loro pegado al hombro.

—De mi hermano, en su mayoría. Le gusta contar chistes. Entre más tontos, mejor.

—Así que, ¿torturas a muchas personas de esta forma? —sonrío y niega, sonriéndome.

—Er, en realidad… sólo a ti —dice y hay sólo un instante de confusión en sus ojos mientras me doy un abrazo mental; sólo bromea conmigo. Decido que tiene que ser algo bueno.

Pero mientras me doy este abrazo, Edward se levanta lentamente y recoge su mochila.

—Oh, ¿te vas? —también me pongo de pie.

—Creo que debería —dice—. Se está haciendo tarde.

Miro el reloj.

—Son las siete y media.

Frunce el ceño.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

—Oh, está bien —doy unos pos pasos con él hacia la puerta. Se siente como si estuviera sucediendo demasiado rápido, pero entonces, he tenido mucho más de lo que esperaba.

—Gracias por su ayudarme esta noche —dice—. Te lo agradezco.

—Cuando quieras. Y gracias por los chistes.

—Cuando quieras.

—¿Supongo que te veré por ahí? —trato de sonar casual.

Él asiente.

—Ya nos veremos.

—Um, entonces, buenas noches.

Gira la manilla y abre la puerta.

—Buenas noches —pero en el pasillo se detiene y voltea—. ¿Estás en la biblioteca todos los martes?

Mi corazón da un saltito.

—Sí, por lo general… todos los martes. Tengo una hora libre entre las 11:30 y las 12:45.

Él asiente y se acomoda la mochila en el hombro.

—Bueno, buenas noches entonces —dice una vez más. Me da una pequeña sonrisa, levanta la mano haciendo un gesto, y luego se va.

.

* * *

.

(1)En ingles _no eye deer_ literalmente es ciervo sin ojos, fonéticamente suena muy parecido a _no idea_ , ni idea en español.

.

* * *

.

 _Hola! Muchas gracias por pasarse nuevamente a leer y por sus comentarios._

 _Estaré actualizando cada 2 viernes (o jueves, dependiendo de mi tiempo). En Facebook dejaré adelantos los viernes en que no habrá actualización (de nuevo, dependiendo de mi tiempo)._

 _Ojalá nos leamos en lo reviews ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Keepsake a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia.

Capítulo beteado por FungysCullen13.

.

.

 **En una habitación en la casa de los Cullen, a las afueras de Portland…**

 **Punto de vista de Edward…**

Edward estaba acostado en su sillón de cuero, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño hacia el techo. Una nueva banda _indie_ sonaba en su costoso sistema de sonido y él trataba de concentrarse en la música, intentaba desentrañar el complejo ritmo del tambor, escuchando los sutiles sonidos que los humanos tendrían dificultades para oír, pero no había esperanza; su mente estaba muy metida en otras cosas.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana cuando una nube se movió a través del cielo dejando que un débil rayo de luz del sol pasara por la ventana. Sintió que apuntaba sobre los dedos de sus pies descalzos. Edward sabía que su piel podría estar reflejando la luz y quizás en cualquier otro momento se habría entretenido un rato, retorciendo los dedos del pie y viendo el arco iris rebotar alrededor de la habitación, quizás intentaría hacer formas y patrones con ellos. Pero no esta mañana.

Hace catorce horas había dejado el departamento de Bella Swan. Por diez de esas horas él había estado corriendo a toda velocidad en la oscuridad hasta la frontera de Idaho y de vuelta, tratando de despejar su mente. Durante las últimas cuatro había estado en esa misma posición, tumbado en el sofá, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando el techo, escuchando música y todavía intentando aclarar su mente.

Pero en todos esos ochocientos cuarenta minutos de esas catorce horas, ya sea corriendo o viendo fijamente el techo, su mente había estado atrapada en una sola cosa...

Abrió los ojos. Un arco iris se deslizaba por la periferia de su visión. Edward movió el pie y el arco iris desapareció. No quería ver el arco iris. Él no quería nada, excepto...

Gimió. Y quizá por milésima vez se preguntó cómo había sucedido. Se frotó el pecho con aire ausente, sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

La música terminó. El control remoto estaba en el suelo junto al sofá y, sin mirar, Edward movió su pie en el suelo y golpeó el botón de reproducción con el dedo gordo, aplicando la cantidad justa de presión para hacer que la banda _indie_ volviera a tocar y que los sonidos de la percusión le rodearan. Cerró los ojos una vez más.

Durante casi dos años, Edward había luchado y ahora, justo cuando había pensado que podría encontrar su camino de nuevo, todo su mundo había sido lanzado en el caos, la duda y la confusión.

El incidente en el bosque a las afueras Seattle lo había cambiado. Lo había dejado sin su don, sin parte de su memoria, y sin aquel lugar que él pensaba que tenía en el mundo. Su confianza había sido sacudida y la imagen que tenía de sí mismo se había hecho añicos. Con la lectura de mentes, y su posición en la familia Cullen como una especie de hijo primogénito, Edward había tenido un lugar único. Pero ahora ese no era el caso. Hace dos años que había sido fracturado y humillado, y ya no había nada más especial en él. Nada especial. A menos que contara la pérdida de la memoria; algo que era bastante inusual para un vampiro.

Ahora, en su propia mente al menos, él no tenía ningún papel importante en la familia, ya no era el que buscaba mantenerlos a salvo de la exposición. El vínculo especial que siempre había compartido con Alice se había vuelto tenso; Edward siempre había sentido que eran algo así como un equipo, excepto que en estos días había sido relegado a las gradas. Y ahora que no podía leer su mente, las ocasionales visiones de Alice sobre su futuro se sentían como una invasión a su privacidad. Ahora ya se le dio vuelta a la tortilla, había dicho Rosalie. Y aunque todavía hablaban, bromeaban y ahora jugaba ajedrez y scrabble con él, Edward ya no compartía confidencias con Alice. Creía que ella probablemente ya sabía lo que estaba pensando incluso antes que él.

Pero no era sólo con su familia que Edward se sentía humillado; repentinamente los humanos habían presentado un nuevo y enorme misterio que le era muy complejo y confuso, como si fueran extraterrestres. Sus expresiones, su lenguaje corporal... Edward había tenido que aprender. Partiendo casi de la nada, como un recién nacido, tenía que leer a la gente con sus ojos, oídos y emociones. Había tenido que analizar y tratar de entender. Y se había dado cuenta de lo poco que había usado sus instintos alrededor de ellos en el pasado.

Y se había sentido tan terriblemente solo y tan increíblemente enojado.

Era sólo ahora, en los últimos meses, que él había llegado a términos con lo que se había convertido, y aunque esperaba que un día su don regresara, si era honesto, había veces en que disfrutaba de la paz.

Sin embargo, cualquier paz que hubiera sentido se había hecho añicos cuando Bella Swan había caído, literalmente, en su vida.

Edward gimió una vez más y dejó caer el brazo sobre sus ojos.

Oyó a Esme entrar por la puerta principal, subiendo en su camino por las escaleras hacia su habitación, y se concentró en el ritmo de sus pasos buscando una distracción, tratando de hacerlo coincidir con la música.

 _Paso, ritmo, paso, ritmoritmo, paso, ritmo, paso, ritmoritmo..._

—Entra, Esme —dijo en voz baja.

La puerta estaba abierta de todos modos y Esme Cullen se asomó por el borde.

—Hay algo de correo para ti —ella sonrió y levantó un gran sobre blanco— Es de la buena gente de Jaguar.

Edward se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, tomando el sobre y dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

—Gracias —sonrió, pero la sonrisa no engañó a Esme. Ella lo vio caminar hacia la ventana.

—Creí que estarías más emocionado. Por lo general, así es cuando estás eligiendo un auto nuevo.

Edward mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro cuando se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y cruzó los brazos casualmente sobre el pecho.

—Es sólo el papeleo para las especificaciones de encargo que he pedido. Probablemente equivocadas, debe ser el primer borrador —sonrió de nuevo y volvió la cabeza para mirar por la ventana.

—Recibí una llamada de Rosalie cuando estabas afuera anoche —dijo Esme—. Van a quedarse en Alaska con los Denali un poco más, Emmett quiere sacar el máximo provecho de los osos antes de que entren en hibernación.

Edward sonrió.

—Que suertudos los osos —murmuró.

—También hablé con Kate. Preguntó por ti.

La sonrisa de Edward decayó y así mismo sus ojos. Casi había cometido un error con Kate y el pensamiento de lo que podría haber sucedido hizo que hiciera una mueca. Ahora le agradaba saber que no había actuado a causa de la soledad.

—Kate es muy amable —dijo en voz baja.

—Lo es —Esme cruzó las manos en frente de ella—. ¿Hay algún problema, Edward?

—No —pero Edward sabía que Esme no se lo pondría fácil; ella lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. Se encogió de hombros y se volteó hacia ella—. ¿Te refieres a algo aparte de la pérdida de memoria y el dejar de leer mentes? —sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. No quiero entrometerme, pero me preocupo por mi familia.

Edward bajó la mirada a sus pies. El sol había desaparecido y no había rastro del arco iris.

—Ya has tenido que preocuparte por mí más de lo que hiciste en los últimos ochenta años.

—Yo no diría eso, Edward.

Él se encogió de hombros y continuó con la vista en los pies. Y Esme esperó.

¿Hay algún problema?

Sí.

No.

—No lo sé —respondió finalmente.

Esme sacó suavemente la silla de debajo del escritorio y se sentó.

—No hay nadie más en casa —le recordó tranquilamente y Edward se sintió dividido. Una parte de él no quería hablar de esto en absoluto, nunca. Otra parte de él sentía una necesidad casi abrumadora de derramar sus tripas. Levantó sus ojos, preguntándose por cuál camino iría, porque realmente no lo sabía, pero un segundo más tarde tuvo su respuesta; sólo le bastó un único vistazo a la cálida y afectuosa sonrisa de Esme y Edward comenzó a hablar, las palabras salían a borbotones, casi más rápido de lo que las pensaba, y ahora estaba caminando y pasándose las manos por el cabello. De repente se sentía _tan bien_ hablar.

—Me preguntas si algo va mal, pero realmente no lo sé. Algunas cosas se sienten bien, pero luego pienso que no deberían… _no_ _deberían_ sentirse bien, está mal que se sientan así. ¿Tiene eso algún sentido? —se detuvo por un instante fugaz y miró a Esme, pero luegosiguió caminando antes de que ella pudiera responder. Ahuecó las manos detrás de su cuello mientras caminaba alrededor de suhabitación—. Todo es muy confuso. Me siento fuera de control. Y perdido. Me siento como si el resto del mundo hubiera cambiado de dirección y yo heperdido el paso en alguna parte a lo largo de la línea —se detuvo junto a la ventana, apoyó las manos a cada lado del marco y miró hacia eljardín que llevaba a los bosques más allá—. Creía que estaba de vuelta a mi pista. Creía que sabía hacía donde iba otra vez —golpeó lapalma abierta contra la madera y el vidrio se sacudió—. Pero ahora, _ahora_... —exhaló bruscamente, volteó rápidamente y se sentó en elalféizar de la ventana, sus largos dedos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor del borde y miró a Esme través de sus pestañas—. He conocido a una chica —susurró.

—Oh, Edward...

Ante el evidente deleite en el rostro de Esme, Edward negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo, con las piernas estiradas delante de él y los dedos enterrados con fuerza en la alfombra.

—Por favor, no lo hagas.

—¿No qué?

—Sonreír así. No es algo para sonreír.

—¿Por qué no? —Esme quería saber.

—Porque ella es _humana_ y yo ni siquiera debería estar pensando en ella. Ni siquiera entiendo _por qué_ estoy pensando en ella.

—¿Pero _tú_ piensas en ella?

Edward suspiró profundamente.

—Todo el tiempo. —Se hizo silencio a la vez que él cerraba los ojos de nuevo—. Siempre he odiado cuando la gente describe a alguien como increíble...

—¿Pero esa chica es increíble?

Él asintió lentamente.

—Creo que podría serlo.

Abrió los ojos y soltó el apretado agarre en el alféizar de la ventana. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, más tranquilo ahora.

—Es su mente —dijo—. La forma en que ella piensa que es... no sé... diferente, de alguna manera. Ella dice que la gente no mira hacia arriba. Sé que no es el primer humano que hace esa observación, pero no muchos lo hacen. Y piensa que es demasiado simple escribir que Enrique VIII era un sociópata. Ve tuercas de mariposa en vez de mariposas. Es amable. Es paciente. Parece _más_ _grande._ Tiene un sentido del humor muy seco. Le gusta la música _a capella_. Y las bolas de nieve. Lee Douglas Adams. Es increíblemente torpe, pero a pesar de que parece uno de los humanos más frágiles que he visto en mi vida, hay cierta fuerza en ella. Y sus ojos... —detuvo sus palabras y también su caminar. Frunció el ceño—. Sus ojos son más profundos que los de la mayoría de los humanos. —Fue hasta el sofá y se sentó, con las piernas separadas, los codos en las rodillas y la cara acunada entre sus manos a la vez que miraba el suelo otra vez.

—Esa es una lista larga —dijo Esme en voz baja.

—Así es.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Edward levantó los ojos.

—Bella. Su nombre es Bella.

Esme sonrió, una sonrisa suave que era algo casi como alivio, pensó Edward.

—¿Fueron los ojos de Bella lo que te atrajo a ella?

—No —sacudió la cabeza—. No era nada en un primer momento, nada de nada. —Había sido un lento despertar para Edward, si tres semanas podría ser visto como lento—. Era como cualquier otro humano, excepto que la primera vez que la vi sostenía el marcador que había perdido.

Esme levantó las cejas.

— ¿Cómo es que _perdiste_ algo, Edward?

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa irónica.

—En realidad, no fui yo quien lo perdió. —Habló brevemente sobre la chica en la biblioteca que le pidió su libro de texto de psicología para sacarle copia a un capítulo y que luego le devolvió el libro sin el marcador—. Regresé a la biblioteca para buscarlo y ella... Bella, quiero decir... lo había encontrado.

Le contó de cómo él debió haberla asustado, al salir de entre las sombras como lo había hecho, que su corazón se había agitado como loco y que el color había desaparecido de su rostro cuando él le había dado las gracias y se había marchado de allí, y luego lo irritado que se había sentido cuando ella dijo su nombre y se había presentado. _Otra que se ha aprendido mi nombre,_ había pensado. Y a pesar de que había sido educado, sonreído y había dicho que estaba encantado de conocerla, estaba muy ansioso por salir de allí.

—Pero debí haberla asustado más de lo que me di cuenta, porque mientras caminaba de regreso al coche podía escuchar su respiración poco profunda y su cambio de pulso, y sabía que se iba a desmayar. No había nadie más alrededor, así que pensé que probablemente debería devolverme a ayudarla —se encogió de hombros—. Su amigo llegó cuando ella recobraba la conciencia y me fui.

—Como primer encuentro ese es uno ciertamente diferente —Esme sonrió.

—Supongo que sí —Edward le devolvió la sonrisa, sólo una pequeña. Se acomodó, recostándose contra la pared—. No le di otro pensamiento hasta que la vi una semana después. Estaba estudiando en la biblioteca y creí que quizás debería preguntarle cómo se sentía. —El que preguntara no había sido por ninguna otra razón más que para guardar las apariencias. Edward recordó cómo ella había quedado sorprendida de nuevo, y después cómo lo había mirado con tanta fuerza, casi como si estuviera tratando de ver dentro de él—. Esa fue la primera vez que noté sus ojos —dijo. Pero él había alejado la mirada rápidamente. Ella quería invitarle un café y se había excusado de la invitación tan cortésmente como pudo. Afortunadamente, su compañero de estudio, Alex, llegó; Edward dijo adiós y Bella Swan se había desvanecido de sus pensamientos tan pronto como le había dado la espalda para irse a pedir prestado un libro en el escritorio de préstamos. Pero mientras esperaba en la fila, él oyó que ella le decía a Alex que la gente no miraba hacia arriba. Le había sorprendido que dijera eso y le hizo sonreír. _Observadora,_ pensó y prestó más atención por un momento para escuchar si decía algo más interesante, pero no lo hizo. Así que él había pedido su libro y se había olvidado de ella tan pronto como había salido por la puerta de la biblioteca.

—¿Qué pasó después? — preguntó Esme con suavidad.

—Ella trabaja en una tienda de música. —Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y le habló a una grieta en el techo—. Yo no sabía que ella estaría allí. Había una larga fila de clientes, ella y la otra asistente de ventas estaban muy ocupadas. Su voz era sólo ruido de fondo de todo lo demás, y yo no estaba prestando ninguna atención especial.

Él estaba seleccionando CDs en ese momento, incluyendo el que sonaba en el equipo de música ahora. Él simplemente había registrado la presencia de Bella, de la misma forma en que había registrado que su colega era una Gótica y que Meatloaf sonaba por los altavoces… hasta que ella atendió a ese hombre con la sudadera Def Leppard.

—Tenía un cliente complicado —dijo Edward en voz baja—. El trataba de devolver un CD porque no le gustaba, a pesar de que ya lo había usado. Su voz era cada vez más fuerte, pero Bella era muy amable. Ella se disculpó, pero le dijo que no había reembolso por CDs que ya no gustaban después de haberlos escuchado. Él le dijo que no le importaba una mier… —Edward se detuvo y miró rápidamente a Esme—. Lo siento.

Ella descartó su disculpa con una mirada indulgente.

—¿Crees que nunca te escuchado a ti y a tus hermanos cuando están luchando, Edward? Sólo continúa.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa tímida y continuó.

—Este hombre no estaba interesado en lo que Bella estaba diciendo, sólo quería su dinero de vuelta. Él era beligerante, desagradable, y grosero con ella, y… —Edward frunció el ceño al recordarlo ahora—. Y de repente, quería caminar hasta allí y pararme delante de ella.

Había sido un impulso extraño, casi abrumador, como nada de lo que había sentido antes. Nunca. Muy fuerte, tan poderoso, que lo había sacudido y molestado, como nada de lo que podía recordar. Dejó caer a Beethoven en el suelo.

—Suena horrible —Esme interrumpió sus recuerdos.

—¿Hm? Oh, lo era. Pero Bella lo manejó —dijo Edward lentamente—. Miré desde el borde de los estantes y ella estaba muy tranquila, todavía cortés, pero tenía un mínimo temblor en las manos, así que sabía que estaba un poco afectada. Le dijo que sentía que hubiera tenido dificultades para entender la política de devolución, pero que estaría feliz de llamar al gerente para que se lo explicase, si es que al resto de los clientes no les importaba esperar.

Esme se rio suavemente.

—Suena como que lo puso en su lugar.

—Lo hizo. Y él miró la fila de refunfuñones clientes, el tipo detrás de él le dijo que dejara de molestar, por lo que se metió el CD en el bolsillo y salió. Y Bella siguió trabajando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Él estaba detrás de los estantes, mirándola sonreír y ayudar al resto de los clientes, mientras él había tratado de manejar sus sentimientos, porque ahora ese impulso por protegerla se había combinado con una suave admiración. La joven Bella tenía una capacidad de recuperación, una fuerza, que contrastaba con la fragilidad de su apariencia. _Tan fuerte para alguien tan_ _frágil_ , él había pensado. Y a pesar de que había tratado de luchar contra la sensación, después se dio cuenta de que quería saber más sobre ella y supo que no podía salir de la tienda sin hablar antes con ella.

Vio como la fila se reducía a un sólo cliente, un adolescente que no podía decidirse por un regalo para su madre. Edward había esperado su oportunidad mientras Bella ayudaba pacientemente al chico y le ofrecía sugerencias con amabilidad, y Edward se había preguntado qué diablos iba a decirle. Trató de pensar en cosas que preguntar, rechazando cada inicio de conversación al pensar en ello. En un punto casi abandona la fila, pero de pronto el adolescente se había ido y Edward se encontró delante de la registradora de Bella.

—Yo sólo tenía un par de CDs en la mano —le dijo a Esme—. Así que cogí más mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador, quería tener todo el tiempo que pudiera con ella y ni siquiera sabía lo que había elegido hasta que ella comentó que mi colección era interesante —hizo una mueca al recordarlo—. Estoy seguro de que ella sabía que estaba avergonzado, y bromeó conmigo al respecto, tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, creo. Y _me hizo sonreír_ —incluso ahora sonaba incrédulo—. Luego supe que le gustaba _The Chimes_ … no todo el mundo disfruta de los grupos _a capella_ y yo quería… —se detuvo, recordando el conflicto que había sentido cuando se puso delante de Bella, sintiendo cosas que no podía entender.

—¿Qué querías?

—Yo quería demasiado —dijo entre dientes, dejando caer la cabeza contra la pared—. Estaba mirando los CDs, observándola como los registraba... —la piel de sus manos era tan clara, recordó él, las venas tan finas, creando delicados patrones de azul mientras su vida latía a través de ellas—. Y la pila se hacía más pequeña y más pequeña y no quería que ella terminara, pero sabía que no debía sentirme así, no me debería _importar_ que ella terminara. No debería haber tomado un montón de CDs de polka sólo para poder hablar con ella.

—¿Polka?

Edward asintió e hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—Y Glenn Campbell. Algunos de Willy Nelson. Los mejores éxitos de The Monkees. Podría haber habido una compilación de Streisand.

Esme empezó a reírse.

—Oh, Edward...

—Lo sé —gimió y cerró los ojos.

—Pero hablaste con ella.

—Eso intenté. Pero no lo hice muy bien... —sacudió la cabeza—. Apenas dijimos algo realmente, creo que fruncí mucho el ceño, y salí mucho más confuso —negó con la cabeza de forma ligera y se pasó las manos por la cara—. Ya no sentía curiosidad por ella, estaba _interesado._

—¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó Esme.

—Me fui —murmuró entre sus dedos—. De caza.

—Oh, sí, lo recuerdo. En ese momento pensé que parecías distraído.

¿Distraído? Edward sonrió con ironía; distraído era una manera de describirlo, supuso.

—Creí que si me alejaba me daría cuenta de que lo que había sentido era simplemente una aberración. Creí que regresaría y todo volvería a ser como antes, que mi interés por Bella disminuiría y ella sería como cualquier otro humano otra vez.

—¿Pero no fue así?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

Él había vuelto a la universidad y la observaba desde la distancia, decidido a descubrir que ella realmente era aburrida, opaca y no el aspecto positivo de su constante capa de nubes. Pero él había descubierto todo lo contrario. Ella _era_ diferente. Y ella era especial... _para él._ Notó que la primera vez que la vio tropezar con una raíz, sus manos salieron disparadas hacia adelante en un acto reflejo para atraparla, a pesar de que él estaba al otro lado del césped del campus. Y esa realización se agravó cuando la oyó reír con algunos estudiantes en los pasillos de la Facultad de Historia. El dulce sonido lo calentó como ninguna otra cosa, él se encontró queriendo saber qué encontraba tan gracioso.

Pero a veces ella se veía triste, pensó él. Sus ojos de vampiro veían expresiones en sus ojos y en su cara que no entendía... pero quería entender, y eso lo confundía tanto como cualquier otra cosa.

 _¿Por_ _qué_ le importaba lo que ella sentía? ¿O con qué frecuencia se pasaba el pelo detrás de las orejas? ¿O que ella al parecer se mordía las uñas? ¿O que parecía que su oxidada camioneta roja se vendría abajo si pasaba sobre un borde demasiado rápido?

Había pensado en seguirla a su casa para ver dónde vivía. Incluso la había rastreado fuera del estacionamiento de la escuela, pero cuando ella giró a la izquierda él se había girado a la derecha. No podía hacerlo, en algún lugar muy dentro de él sabía que estaba mal.

—Ayer decidí que hablaría de nuevo con ella —le dijo a Esme. Se frotó distraídamente el pecho una vez más—. Pensé que, si pasaba más tiempo con ella, si me metía con ella en una conversación real, sólo los dos, vería que no había nada de especial en ella después de todo, y que los sentimientos que había tenido desaparecerían realmente. Así que la esperé en la biblioteca.

Recordó cómo había observado cada parpadeo de sus ojos cuando ella se había sentado frente a él, sintiendo que se perdía en sus profundidades, queriendo conocer los secretos que ellos tenían. Había escuchado el ritmo de su corazón, el sordo ruido de su pulso y el movimiento nervioso de su pierna debajo de la mesa. Su propio pie había estado saltando frenéticamente en el suelo.

Sin embargo, ella no parecía asustada de él. Su corazón tenía un ritmo diferente que no podía descifrar; no era el latir del miedo o la aceleración de la lujuria que había oído tantas veces en los humanos.

—Ella estaba estudiando la Inglaterra de los Tudor —Edward continuó—. Dijo que pensaba que era demasiado simplista atribuir las acciones de Enrique Octavo a una posible sociopatía solamente. Ella pensaba que la cultura, el ambiente y la superstición tenían un papel que desempeñar.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo? —Esme sonrió.

—No, para nada —Edward sonrió—. Creo que el estilo de reinado de Enrique fue alimentado exclusivamente por la sociopatía, de lo contrario habría perdido su trono antes de su primer año. Pero fue fascinante escuchar sus teorías, y ella miraba un cuadro mucho más amplio que la mayoría de los humanos. Enrique como un sociópata es una idea bastante común, pero ella veía más allá de eso, ella trataba de entender. No tomaba las cosas al pie de la letra.

Los ojos de Esme se veían muy suaves.

—Creo que eso muestra a una jovencita con una gran profundidad de entendimiento —dijo ella.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Tal vez. Pero mientras hablábamos, yo simplemente me sentía... no puedo explicarlo.

Edward podía explicarlo, simplemente no quería; quería mantener todo para sí mismo, esa sensación, como si estuviera cayendo desde una gran altura, igual a como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido y él fuera en una espiral a través del espacio, sin saber a dónde estaba yendo... o dónde iba a terminar. Y Bella estaba cayendo con él.

—Hablamos de una canción que ella me recomendó —dijo rápidamente—. Y más tarde descubrí que me gustaba su gusto musical y también su gusto por los libros lo descubrí cuando estuve en su departamento.

—¿Estuviste en su departamento? —Esme alzó las cejas, pero había una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

—No hubo nada impropio —Edward se apresuró a asegurarle.

—No creí que lo hubiera habido —le aseguró con la misma rapidez—. Pero creí que, si estabas tratando de convencerte de que no estabas interesado en Bella, no irías a su casa.

—Lo crees, ¿verdad? —negó con la cabeza—. Le pedí ayuda con una tarea de psicología.

La solicitud había salido de su boca sin pensarlo siquiera. Casi había esperado que ella le dijera que no, pero no lo había hecho. Había dicho que sí. Y unas horas más tarde él se encontraba estacionado afuera de su edificio, debatiendo consigo mismo. No quería pensar en el hecho de que el número de celular que ella había escrito para él ya estaba programado en su teléfono. Sus dedos golpeaban ligeramente el volante mientras miraba su edificio, adivinando qué departamento era el suyo. Había llegado temprano, en diez minutos, y encendió la radio para distraerse y para pasar el tiempo, pero The Clash salía desde los altavoces... _¿Debo quedarme o debo irme?..._ y gimió, salió del coche y en vez decidió debatir sus acciones en el pasillo fuera de la puerta de Bella. Un minuto después él estaba parado, abrazando su bolso, escuchándola moverse en el interior.

Dos veces se había dado la vuelta y se había dirigido hacia las escaleras.

Dos veces había regresado.

Finalmente había levantado la mano para llamar.

—Y entonces me pregunté... ¿y si no le gusto?

Edward miró a Esme, dolor y confusión estaban allí en su rostro.

—Y ese pensamiento surgió de la nada, y no sabía por qué tendría importancia si no le gustaba. Nunca antes me ha preocupado si le gustaba a un humano o no. Pero ahora tenía importancia. —De pronto se apartó de la cama y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la ventana, donde comenzó a hacer una nueva lista mientras miraba fuera y tomaba su cabello en un puño—. Ella me hace sonreír, me intriga, sus pensamientos son un reto... quería conocerla mejor y _quería gustarle_ —sonaba casi enojado. Luego volteó a mirar a Esme. Su sonrisa era muy cálida y suave, pero había algo en sus ojos que él no podía leer.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó ella con calma.

Edward respiró hondo y se soltó el pelo. Fue de nuevo al sofá y se dejó caer en él, extendiéndose sobre el cuero.

—Llamé a su puerta.

El departamento de Bella estaba ordenado y compacto, y olía como ella… el aroma delicado, casi floral, llenó su nariz cuando lo invitó a pasar, pero apenas había notado la picante quemazón en su garganta.

Sus ojos fueron directamente a las estanterías de Bella, devorando los títulos que había allí, y quedó sorprendido con lo que había visto. Entre los clásicos estándar, Bronte y Austen, ella tenía una mezcla con filosofía, algunos de suspenso, libros de texto y... _¿ciencia ficción_? No le había parecido una chica de ciencia ficción, pero la serie del Viajero Galáctico de Douglas Adams le había llamado laatención – los cinco libros eran de sus favoritos – y él había sonreído. Se había encontrado a sí mismo queriendo discutir con ella, queríasaber si tenía uno favorito, y luego ese pensamiento le había molestado, por lo que cambió a sus CDs.

Y, por supuesto, su colección de música también era interesante; porque muchos de los títulos en sus estantes también estaban en los suyos, desde la clásica a la corriente. Y entonces él vio la bola de nieve, y había redescubierto un recuerdo perdido de su infancia humana.

Cuando sostuvo el souvenir de plástico de Phoenix y observó el brillo plateado flotar alrededor del pequeño cactus verde, se preguntó qué pasaba con esta chica que no sólo le hacía recordar, sino también _hablar_ de los viajes al zoológico con sus padres. Probablemente era lo mismo que le hacía tener ganas de protegerla, lo mismo que le hacía querer llegar a conocerla mejor. Y él no sabía qué era _eso_. Volvió a dejar la pequeña bola en su lugar y decidió centrarse en lo que había venido a hacer; mostrarle a Bella borrones de tinta en trozos de cartón.

—Cada vez que ella decía algo, yo quería saber más. Cada respuesta que daba sólo me hacía querer hacer otra pregunta o cincuenta más —Edward suspiró cuando miró a Esme—. Terminamos hablando de su madre y pude ver por qué ella es más madura que la media de una estudiante de segundo año; ha tenido muchas responsabilidades desde una edad temprana, pero luego la incomodé.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Esme levantó las cejas, abrió mucho los ojos, claramente dispuesta a reprocharle.

—Nada intencional —respondió Edward—. Era una prueba de asociación de palabras. Una de las palabras le trajo un mal recuerdo. No tenía forma de saber... pero se entristeció mucho.

 _Cumpleaños..._

 _Irse..._

No quiso darle detalles a Esme, tenía la sensación de que el incidente del cumpleaños era algo muy personal para Bella y no querría que se lo contara a otros.

—No sabía qué hacer —Edward hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo—. No creo haberme sentido tan _impotente_ antes _._

Bella se había alejado a la cocina, de espaldas a él para secarse los ojos con un pañuelo de papel, y él se quedó de pie, con las manos en el cabello, el corazón en la garganta, horrorizado por lo que había hecho... a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de qué era. Se disculpó y ella desechó la disculpa con un gesto. Pero, cuando ella le contó una historia vaga de un cumpleaños destruido, una ira se había erigido en él. Encrespó sus manos en puños, el acero de sus uñas se clavó en el granito de sus palmas. Se había sentido tan terriblemente triste, y tan increíblemente enojado. Y la rabia silenciosa que sentía a causa de ella le había sorprendido.

No sabía qué había pasado con Bella, pero la idea de que algo, o alguien, le hiciera daño, era insoportable. El dolor había ardido a través de él, se sentía como si hubiera sido abierto y quemado.

—Ella estaba llorando —susurró él.

Ante el aroma de sus lágrimas, Edward abrió los puños. Se acercó a ella, con la mano temblorosa, queriendo protegerla y reconfortarla, pero sin saber cómo. No estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo. No estaba seguro de si sería bien recibido

Se frotó de nuevo el pecho.

—¿Qué hiciste? —susurró Esme. Sus ojos casi podrían haber tenido lágrimas mientras lo observaba.

—No _sabía_ qué hacer —sacudió la cabeza—. Creí que debía marcharme, pero Bella me convenció de que estaba bien como para terminar la tarea. Sólo había una pregunta más, de todos modos —había determinación en sus ojos y calma en su voz que le había convencido. _Fuerte,_ eso había pensado. _Ella es fuerte—._ Y después realmente no había necesidad de que me quedara, pero cuando ya me iba…

—¿No podías irte?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No podía irme. Y quería hacerla sonreír de nuevo... cuando ella sonríe... —dejó caer la cabeza—. Me gusta cuando ella sonríe.

Esme se inclinó y cubrió su mano con la de ella, dándole un suave apretón antes de alejarse de nuevo.

—No podía irme hasta que ella estuviera feliz de nuevo, pero no se me ocurría cómo hacerlo, así que me tomé mi tiempo para guardar las cosas en mi mochila y al final en lo único que podía pensar...

Hizo una pausa y arrugó la cara.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pensabas? —Esme estaba ansiosa por saber.

—Le conté algunos de esos chistes de Emmett de tocar la puerta.

La mano de Esme fue a su boca, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para ahogar su risa.

—Lo sé, lo sé... —Edward cerró los ojos y golpeó la cabeza con suavidad contra la pared.

—¿Cuáles? —Esme apartó la mano de su boca.

—El del psicólogo con la ampolleta... —Edward hizo una mueca.

Esme soltó una pequeña risita.

—Y le dije la historia sobre el hombre con el loro...

—Oh, Edward… —ahora ella reía.

—Y... —se apretó los ojos con la base de las manos—. Hice la vaca interrumpiendo —susurró.

Esme no se molestó en sofocar sus risas.

—¡No! ¿En serio? ¿De verdad hiciste la vaca interrumpiendo?

—Lo hice.

—¡Ese es un chiste terrible!

—Lo sé —gimió y golpeó la cabeza contra la pared otra vez, con los ojos cerrados—. No puedo creer que se lo dijera. No puedo creer que le contara _alguno_ de esos.

Pero eso era lo que pasaba con Bella, comenzaba a darse cuenta; ella le hacía hacer y sentir cosas que nunca había hecho o sentido antes.

—Oh, Edward... me gustaría haberte oído. Tú nunca...

—Sí, lo sé, nunca cuento chistes —dijo enérgicamente y esperó a que la risa de Esme se desvaneciera. Tuvo que esperar un tiempo, pero tenía una sonrisa divertida al mirarla. Al fin ella pudo hablar de nuevo.

—¿Funcionó?

—Bueno, no me lanzó fuera.

—¿Pero Bella sonrió?

¿Sí Bella sonrió?

—Ella sonrió —Edward sonrió y en su voz todavía resonaba su incredulidad, pero su sonrisa reflejaba su alegría. Dentro de su pecho casi sentía como si su corazón estuviera latiendo. También se había sentido así ayer por la noche.

Había sido muy hermoso. Ver a Bella echar la cabeza hacia atrás, oír su risa, verla limpiarse los ojos y la forma en que se tomó el estómago cuando fue demasiado y le rogaba que se detuviera. Saber que era él quien la hacía feliz.

—Fueron los peores chistes —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero luego _ella me_ contó uno que era igual de malo, si no peor. Y así seguimos.

—¿Contando chistes? —Esme se había recuperado de su ataque de risa, pero en su rostro aún llevaba una sonrisa.

—Contando chistes. Fue muy _divertido_ —Edward dijo esto como si fuera el mayor rompecabezas del mundo—. No me había divertido tanto... desde… ya no recuerdo cuándo. Sólo contar chistes malos y fue una de las mejores noches de mi existencia —él podría haber compartido los mismos chistes con cualquier otro humano en el planeta y hubiera sido aburrido.

Esme estaba contenta por él, pero de repente la sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció y frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia la ventana. El sol luchaba por salir de nuevo, y fallaba.

—Pero sé que nada bueno puede salir de esto —dijo de pronto.

Esme se inclinó hacia adelante, Edward podía sentir sus penetrantes ojos en él. Alice podría ser capaz de ver su futuro, pero Edward siempre había sentido que Esme podía ver a través de él.

—¿Por qué no, Edward? —preguntó ella, y Edward se giró bruscamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Has visto mis ojos rojos —susurró.

Hubo un momento de pesado silencio, luego Esme asintió y se recargó de nuevo.

—Tienes razón. Los he visto. Te abracé cuando regresaste a nosotros y me senté contigo mientras nos contabas a Carlisle y a mí lo que habías hecho. Escuché tus confesiones y he visto tu remordimiento, Edward. Y he visto tus ojos volver a ser dorados otra vez, y _han permanecido dorados_ por los últimos setenta y cuatro años.

Edward miró por la ventana. La música había terminado, pero no sentía la necesidad de apretar de nuevo el botón de reproducción. El silencio tenía su propio ritmo.

—Anhelo el control —admitió en voz baja—. Sin leer las mentes… no puedo describirte qué tan fuera de control me sentía al principio, y aún lo siento a veces. Y _vulnerable_ , me sentía _increíblemente_ vulnerable. Pero con esta chica, Bella, cualquier control que he conseguido de vuelta duramente durante los últimos dos años... desaparece. Soy vulnerable de nuevo. Pero esta vez no me siento tan vacío.

—¿Vacío?

Edward asintió.

—Estar sin mi don ha sido como si una parte de mí hubiera desaparecido, pero la última semana más o menos, el espacio no se ha sentido tan vacío.

—¿Crees que sólo era la pérdida de tu don lo que te hacía sentir de esa manera? —Esme dijo a la ligera. Ella estaba jugando distraídamente con su manga y Edward frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué otra cosa sería? —se preguntó si había algo que ella ocultaba de él. Se lo había preguntado bastante en el último par de años.

—Me preguntaba... ¿tal vez algunos recuerdos?

Ah. Los recuerdos.

Edward negó.

—No. Cualquier recuerdo de Forks que haya perdido es intrascendente, sin sentido. Puedo verlo muy fácilmente en base a lo que _si_ recuerdo. —Desechó a Forks con un gesto de la mano.

Esme se mordió el labio mientras Edward dejaba escapar un lento suspiro ahora.

—Si pudiera leer sólo una mente _, una sola_ , sería la de Bella. El número de veces que he querido saber lo que está pensando... —suspiró, cerró los ojos y se frotó la cara con las manos—. Debería dejarla sola. Debería mantenerme alejado de ella... me digo esto, una y otra vez, que debo permanecer lejos...

—¿Pero por qué? —Esme interrumpió—. ¿Crees que podrías ser un peligro para Bella?

Edward abrió los ojos y miró por entre sus dedos.

—No —sacudió la cabeza—. Nunca. Lo sé. —No entendía como, pero él sabía. Él sabía con tanta seguridad como sabía su propio nombre.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

Edward dejó caer las manos de su rostro y se puso de pie. Se paseó de nuevo. Esme lo observó como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis, con la cabeza yendo de un lado para el otro mientras él caminaba de un lado de la habitación al otro.

—Ella es humana. Yo no lo soy. Eso es un enorme _qué es._ No puedo decirle lo que soy y si lo hiciera probablemente saldría corriendo y gritando, y tendríamos que hacer las maletas y mudarnos. De nuevo. Pero... —Edward se detuvo... el recuerdo de Bella, llorando en su cocina, riéndose de sus chistes, llenó su mente. Y su corazón. Se frotó el pecho—. Pero ella no parece asustada de mí —susurró. Eso era algo más en ella que le daba curiosidad... si la mayoría de los humanos se acercaban lo suficiente, él podía oler el miedo.

Un pequeño sonido vino desde Esme. Edward se volvió y vio moverse su garganta y sus labios temblar.

—¿Esme? —Ella parpadeó con fuerza y se recompuso rápidamente a la vez que él se arrodillaba frente a ella, consternado—. ¿Qué?

—Nada —ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, le apartó el pelo de los ojos—. Sólo quiero preguntarte una cosa... ¿te gusta Bella, Edward?

Edward bajó los ojos.

Mientras él corría a través de la noche, había repasado cada segundo del tiempo que había pasado con Bella... cada palabra, cada expresión, cada gesto. Y había analizado cómo se había sentido cada vez, y a medida que analizaba esos sentimientos, que habían sido tan confusos y borrosos al principio, estos gradualmente se habían hecho más nítidos y claros; como el revelar una fotografía.

Para cuando había alcanzado la frontera con Idaho, algunos de sus sentimientos habían entrado en su enfoque con una viveza alarmante.

Casi tropezó cuando su epifanía le golpeó y su pie había raspado una roca que normalmente ni siquiera hubiera tocado.

—Me importa ella —susurró, levantando los ojos, por lo que su pelo cayó de nuevo sobre ellos—. Sólo en las últimas horas me he dado cuenta de lo importante que es su felicidad para mí. —Más importante que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Incluso más que su propia vida. A pesar de que todavía no estaba seguro de por qué. Todavía había mucho que se prestaba a confusión, la fotografía aún no estaba completamente revelada.

Esme le dio una suave sonrisa.

—Ese cabello —murmuró y él también sonrió a la vez que ella lo alejaba de nuevo—. ¿Así que te preocupas por Bella?

—Quiero que sea feliz.

—Ese es el mejor comienzo —Esme sonrió.

—¿El mejor comienzo?

Ella asintió y Edward parpadeó y frunció el ceño.

—No sé si soy el mejor _cualquier cosa._ Me mantengo diciendo que definitivamente yo no soy la mejor persona para que Bella tenga a su alrededor. Pero luego pienso...

Esto era con lo que él había estado en guerra antes cuando estaba tendido en su sofá.

—Pero creo que esa no es mi decisión.

Esme se quedó sin aliento. Alargó la mano y suavemente tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Edward volvió a pensar que ella iba a llorar, su sonrisa se estremeció.

—Tienes razón —articuló ella—. No es tu decisión —alejó sus manos y las puso como si estuviera diciendo una oración, sobre los labios—. Sólo deja que suceda, Edward, por favor —susurró contra sus dedos—. Deja que la naturaleza siga su curso, y si le gustas a Bella, _permíteselo_.

La reacción de Esme sorprendió a Edward, la pasión en su voz, la alegría en sus ojos, pero las posibilidades en sus palabras eran dulces y se encontró sonriendo. ¿Podría simplemente dejar que sucediera? ¿Fuera lo _que_ fuera? Todavía no lo sabía, todavía no acababa de entender lo que sentía, pero en algún lugar, en un lugar tan profundo que no podía llegar a él, de pronto algo se sentía bien.

—Está bien —Edward susurró en respuesta. Esme se acercó y le tocó la mejilla de nuevo.

—Y por supuesto le gustas, porque eres muy simpático, Edward.

Luego se volvió bruscamente para mirar por encima de su hombro. Edward también lo oyó. Alice y Jasper estaban de vuelta de la caza.

—¿Simpático? ¿Edward? —la voz sonriente de Jasper flotaba por las escaleras hasta ellos. —Sí, me gustaría ver eso.

—¡Jasper! —Alice le reprendió, riendo.

Edward resopló.

—Alice, ¿has dejado entrar a un maldito yanqui en la casa?

Fue el turno de Jasper para resoplar. Alice rio de nuevo y Esme rodó los ojos mientras dejaba caer su mano de la mejilla de Edward.

—Bueno, _puedes_ ser simpático —suspiró.

Edward sonrió mientras se levantaba y le tendió la mano a Esme, ayudándola a levantarse.

—Gracias —susurró él y la besó en la mejilla.

Ella sonrió y se despidió con la mano en el momento en que Jasper aparecía en la puerta.

—¿No interrumpimos? —miró de Esme a Edward.

—Sólo le daba a Edward su correo —Esme señaló el sobre cuando Alice también entraba.

—Alice dice que una tormenta está yendo en dirección a la costa —Jasper sonrió—. ¿Quieres ir a nadar en los acantilados? La capa de nubes se quedará donde está.

Esme les dejó mientras Edward se debatía. Saltar de acantilados y ser arrojado hacia todas partes en el mar arrasado por una tormenta era el equivalente vampiro de montar en la montaña rusa. Se pasó la mano por la nuca; la oferta era tentadora y hacía tan poco con sus hermanos en estos días. Y podría utilizar la distracción, podría ayudar a despejar su mente.

—¿Por favor? —Alice saltaba la punta de los pies, con ojos de cachorrito.

—Está bien —sonrió.

—¡Yay! —gritó y comenzó a aplaudir. Edward rodó los ojos.

—Pero yo conduzco —agregó con firmeza. Odiaba ser pasajero.

Jasper y Alice estuvieron de acuerdo y luego desaparecieron. Edward cogió un par de pantalones cortos de su cajón y las llaves del coche de la maltratada copa de trofeo en su estante.

Saltó por las escaleras de tres en tres, aterrizando con un golpe sordo en el vestíbulo. Se deslizó más allá de la mesa de la sala donde el resto del correo estaba esperando; un extracto de la tarjeta de crédito para Rosalie, un catálogo de Emmett. Vio la carta de Carlisle y señaló el matasellos de Brasil, pero no le dio un segundo pensamiento; su cerebro vampiro estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo atrapar a Jasper bajo las olas... y que podía hacer para Bella por su cumpleaños perdido, porque su felicidad se había convertido en lo más importante en su mundo.

.

* * *

.

Hagamos como que es viernes, ¿les parece?

La vida real a veces se vuelve muy pesada y esta vez no me ha dejado tiempo de nada.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y a quienes se pasan a leer por aquí.

Nos vemos el próximo viernes con el adelanto semanal.

Cariños


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Keepsake a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia.

Capítulo beteado por FungysCullen13.

.

.

Ya han pasado tres días desde la última vez que vi a Edward.

Tres días desde que se sentó aquí, en mi departamento, en la silla mecedora de allí, y me contó chistes.

Todavía no puedo superar eso.

Las notas de historia que se supone que debo estar estudiando están en mi regazo, sin leer, apenas si es que las miro. En cambio, me quedo mirando la mecedora, sonriendo.

Vaca interrumpiendo.

—Moo —susurro en voz baja.

Sí, todavía no puedo superar eso.

En lugar de culparse a sí mismo por mi mini-crisis, Edward había intentado animarme.

El Edward que conocí antes no habría hecho eso. El Edward de antes hubiera agonizado. Se hubiera cerrado y me hubiera dejado fuera. Habría puesto todo contra sí. Se hubiera culpado a sí mismo. Y yo me hubiera sentido mal porque él se sentía mal… y yo me sentiría _culpable_ _._

Pero _este_ Edward no pensó en sí mismo, pensó en _mí._

Y no intentó resolver mi problema yéndose. Me escuchó cuando le dije que estaba bien, y se quedó.

Y me hizo sonreír de nuevo.

Ahora me pregunto por el cambio en él y recuerdo las palabras de Alice... _Edward no es la misma persona que era antes..._

Moo...

Pienso en cómo me preguntó si estaba siempre en la biblioteca los martes, antes de decir finalmente buenas noches. Recuerdo que cerré la puerta tras de él y me apoyé contra ella, con una sonrisa, casi sin respirar, y luego corrí, tropezando, a la ventana para verlo. Él ya cruzaba la calle con la cabeza gacha, con la mochila sobre el hombro y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. La lluvia le manchaba la chaqueta y parecía diamantes en su cabello. Se detuvo junto a un auto azul oscuro estacionado junto a la acera. Al abrir la puerta del conductor, vaciló y me pregunté si iba a mirar hacia arriba.

Lo hizo.

Él levantó la vista.

Y sonrió y levantó la mano para saludar. Y le devolví el saludo, feliz de que él hubiera mirado, tímida de que me hubiera pillado mirándolo a él. Luego se alejó por la calle y yo me tiré en el sofá, abrazándome a mí misma.

Ahora mismo me vuelvo a abrazar y me pregunto cuándo lo veré de nuevo. El martes, espero, en la biblioteca. Aunque si soy honesta, había esperado que él me buscara antes de esa fecha. Pero no lo ha hecho; no hasta ahora, de todos modos.

Lo he buscado cada día en la universidad, en los pasillos, en los jardines de la universidad, pero no ha habido ninguna señal. En el trabajo mi cabeza no deja de girar cada vez que la puerta se abre y un nuevo cliente entra… pero nunca es él. Mi teléfono no ha sonado.

Ahora, una pequeña llama de duda se enciende.

¿Y si estoy equivocada?

¿Y si él sólo estaba siendo amable, pero no quiere ser mi amigo?

 _No soy un buen amigo para ti, Bella..._

Sus palabras de hace tanto tiempo regresan de forma inquietante. En la quietud de mi departamento el recuerdo se repite en voz alta. Comienzo a preguntarme si Carlisle tenía razón cuando dijo que Edward podría tomar decisiones diferentes en esta ocasión. Todavía podría pensar que no es un buen amigo para mí. Quizás pasó estos tres días pensando en ello... y ha decidido mantenerse alejado.

Es posible.

Es algo que debo tener en cuenta. Algo que tengo que aceptar. Y no puedo dejar que todos mis pensamientos, mis decisiones, mi _vida_ , giren en torno a algo que podría no suceder. Antes ya lo hice una vez, no voy a hacerlo de nuevo. No puedo.

Se me aprieta y retuerce el estómago. Parpadeo y mis ojos arden. Mi estado de ánimo cambiante rivalizaría con el de Edward.

Necesito una distracción.

Son casi las ocho y me doy cuenta que no he cenado. No tengo hambre, pero el cocinar mantendrá mi mente ocupada. Eso espero.

Quito las notas de mi regazo, dejo el sofá y tomo un libro de recetas del pequeño estante en la cocina. Elijo algo complicado, algo que me tome tiempo, precisión al cortar y muchos ingredientes.

Una elaborada salsa se ajusta a los requerimientos y asaré unas verduras para acompañarla. La lista de ingredientes es larga; tengo la mayoría, creo que puedo prescindir de los que no tengo, a excepción del ajo. Creo que definitivamente necesito ajo. Pero no hay manera en que me suba a la camioneta y conduzca hasta el supermercado a las ocho de la noche sólo por eso. Hay una de esas tiendas de conveniencia de atención las 24 horas a dos cuadras de distancia; sus precios son caros, pero esta noche haré una excepción. Y el paseo podría hacerme bien. Incluso si hace frío y está oscuro, por lo menos está seco.

Me pongo la chaqueta, tomo mi cartera, pero cuando abro la puerta me quedo sin aliento y doy un paso hacia atrás, sobresaltada.

Edward Cullen está de pie fuera de mi puerta.

—Vas saliendo —frunce el ceño ante la chaqueta y el bolso.

—Vengo llegando —sonrío y dejo caer la cartera en el suelo, pero él sabe que estoy mintiendo; hay una sutil contracción en sus labios —. Um, hola, Edward.

—Hola, Bella —sonríe, pero con cautela.

Nos miramos fijamente por un momento. Él está aquí. Regresó. Y ni siquiera es martes. Mi corazón está levantando el puño dentro de mi pecho. _¿Ves?_ me está diciendo, _te dije que volvería._

De pronto me doy cuenta de que todavía está de pie en el pasillo.

—Lo siento... —me ruedo los ojos y abro la puerta de par en par—. ¿Quieres entrar?

Doy un paso hacia atrás. Edward parece vacilar y noto que tiene las manos detrás de la espalda, pero asiente y camina lentamente hacia mi sala de estar. Cierro la puerta y hay silencio, a excepción de mi corazón; incluso yo puedo oírlo.

Edward mira a su alrededor, cambia sutilmente su peso de una pierna a la otra; la mayoría de la gente no lo notaría, pero yo sí. Es un gesto muy humano, es poco habitual, y me dice que está nervioso. Todavía tiene las manos detrás de la espada.

—Um, ¿quieres sentarte? —indico el sofá y Edward lo mira, pero no se mueve. En su lugar, toma aliento lentamente; su rostro está muy serio.

Ahora mi corazón tartamudea; tengo la sensación de que no ha venido sólo a saludar.

—He estado tratando de pensar qué hacer —dice crípticamente, frunce el ceño mirando hacia la alfombra—. No estoy acostumbrado a… —su ceño se profundiza, puedo ver el pliegue entre sus cejas, sacude la cabeza, exhala rápidamente y me mira. Traga saliva y observo el lento movimiento de su garganta. Hay temor en sus ojos y en su voz—. Un cumpleaños es algo para disfrutar. Y creí que te gustaría tener uno nuevo.

Saca las manos de detrás de su espalda.

En la derecha sostiene un pequeño pastel de chocolate con una vela azul en el centro. En la izquierda hay un globo de nieve con un amplio lazo color rojo acomodado en la cima.

—Para agregar a tu colección —se encoge de hombros con timidez.

No puedo hablar. No puedo ni respirar. Levanto la mirada y los ojos de Edward se ven serios y sinceros, pero todavía muy aprensivos. Miran directamente a los míos y me da una sonrisa torcida y vacilante.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

Mi corazón está demasiado lleno, aún no puedo hablar, y aunque pudiera no tengo palabras. Ninguna palabra en absoluto. Esto es demasiado para comprender.

Este hombre, este hermoso hombre, está de pie aquí, queriendo devolverme lo que he perdido, tratando de hacer algo bien de algo malo; y ni siquiera sabe qué es lo _malo_. La idea detrás de su regalo es tan tierna, tan preciosa... que quiero llorar…

—¿Tú... tú me estás dando un nuevo cumpleaños? —susurro de forma ronca.

Él traga de nuevo, me sonríe, mirando directamente a mis ojos.

—Debes ser feliz. Es... _importante_... que seas feliz... —sus palabras se desvanecen, frunce el ceño, y se queda callado de nuevo. Sus ojos van a sus manos extendidas y a los regalos que sostiene—. ¿Está bien esto? Quizás es...

Asiento vigorosamente.

—Sí. Sí. Está bien, sí —me trago las lágrimas calientes.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensancha y su rostro se inunda de alivio. La cautela cae de sus ojos y de su postura, y rueda sutilmente los hombros. Luego desenrosca un dedo del globo de nieve y, sin dejar de sonreír, me hace señas para que lo siga.

Nos abrimos paso hasta el mostrador que separa la cocina de la sala de estar. Edward baja el pastel y el globo de nieve, y nos sentamos, uno al lado del otro, en los taburetes de madera que no combinan. Edward saca una caja de fósforos de su bolsillo, enciende la vela con un gesto teatral y exagerado que me hace reír; su alivio le hace más lúdico. Me guiña cuando empuja el pastel hacia mí.

—Pide un deseo —dice sonriendo—. Es tradición.

Miro su sonrisa, el pastel, la pequeña vela encendida, mi globo de nieve con su hermoso lazo... estoy abrumada una vez más y ahora las lágrimas se derraman espontáneamente por mis mejillas.

—¿Estás llorando? —dice de pronto, horrorizado.

—Estoy feliz —digo rápidamente—. Muy, muy feliz —se ve inseguro por un momento, pero mi temblorosa sonrisa llorosa le convence y se relaja una vez más. Me sonríe.

—¿Pediste tu deseo?

Asiento.

—Entonces sopla —susurra, acercando el pastel un poco más.

Así que soplo, esperando no escupir sobre todo el pastel. La pequeña llama parpadea y desaparece, un delgado rizo de humo blanco toma su lugar y después también se desvanece. Cálculo de la fecha en mi cabeza.

—Veinticinco de octubre —lloriqueo—. Mi nuevo cumpleaños es el veinticinco de octubre.

—¿Está bien?

Las lágrimas vienen con efectos de sonido de ahora y un sollozo se me escapa.

—Es perfecto —sollozo—. Todo esto es perfecto. No tienes ni idea... yo... gracias, sólo... muchas gracias.

Me limpio la cara con la manga.

—Ha sido un placer —dice Edward en voz baja—. ¿Necesitas pañuelos?

Su pregunta me hace reír y sacudo la cabeza.

—No, la manga está bien.

Él sonríe, y todavía estoy tratando de asimilar todo cuando toma el globo de nieve y me lo entrega.

Es del tipo que se podría comprar en una tienda de recuerdos y rio un poco más cuando lo sacudo, pequeños copos blancos giran alrededor de una montaña de plástico con una miniatura del Ayuntamiento de Portland enfrente. Sobre la base negra dice _Portland, Ciudad de_ _las Rosas_ en impresión blanca. Mis dedos tocan suavemente el lazo rojo.

—No tienes idea de lo precioso que es esto —le susurro.

Mi corazón se hincha hasta que se siente demasiado grande para mi pecho y ahora no puedo detenerme; me deslizo de mi banquillo, cierro el pequeño espacio entre nosotros y paso mis brazos por debajo de los suyos, envolviéndolos alrededor de su cintura. Lo abrazo muy fuerte. Presiono mi mejilla contra él. Cierro los ojos y se siente tan bien, tan familiar, tan _correcto,_ el duro plano de su pecho con mi mejilla. Tantos recuerdos, hubo tantas noches que pasó en mi cama conmigo acurrucada contra él y sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Pero ahora sus brazos no están a mi alrededor.

Estoy tan atrapada, recordando, saboreándolo, que me toma un momento darme cuenta de que Edward no me está regresando el abrazo. Abro los ojos y veo sus brazos algo lejos de su cuerpo, lejos de _mí_ , como si estuviera tratando no tocarme. Me desenredo y me alejo para levantar la vista poco a poco hacia él. Ahora sus ojos están oscuros y amplios, mirándome con recelo, como si yo fuera una serpiente a punto de atacar. Recuerdo sus palabras ese día en el prado... _no esperaba que te acercaras_ _tanto._

Lentamente baja los brazos. Mi corazón arde en mi pecho.

—Lo siento —le digo rápidamente—. No pretendí...

—No te disculpes —sonríe, cortándome. La sonrisa es amable y fácil, ahora sus rasgos son suaves, ilegibles, pero el movimiento de su garganta desmiente su calma. También se revela a sí mismo por su pie que golpea rápidamente en el peldaño del taburete; de alguna manera es silencioso, pero su movimiento me llama la atención—. Probablemente debería irme —dice.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡NO!

—Por favor no, no si no tienes que hacerlo —con un enorme esfuerzo trato de sonar casual—. Quédate y celebra mi cumpleaños conmigo.

Edward se ve inseguro una vez más, con el ceño fruncido hacia sus manos sobre sus muslos, y me pregunto si es sólo mi abrazo lo que le asustó tanto, o algo más. Voy al otro lado del mostrador, dándole espacio.

Él está mirando hacia abajo. Puedo ver su lucha en lo apretado de su mandíbula, en la forma de contenerse, en la manera en que sus dedos se enroscan dentro de sus palmas. Aparto la mirada para agarrar un cuchillo, un plato y cortar un trozo de pastel. Agarro una cuchara y como un poco.

—Delicioso —murmuro con la boca llena—. Gracias.

—¿Está bueno? —sus ojos están sobre mí otra vez.

—Mm, muy bueno.

Su rostro se relaja en una sonrisa, pero yo me quedo con la boca abierta al ver cuando coge algunas migajas y las lame de sus dedos.

—¿Um, bueno? —le pregunto. Él no responde, sólo sonríe.

—¿Te gusta cocinar? —asiente hacia los libros de recetas alineados, y el que está abierto en el mostrador. Sea cual sea su conflicto interno, parece que todo ha terminado por ahora.

—La mayoría le pertenecen a mi mamá. Me los dio cuando me mudé a vivir sola.

—Cocina tibetana para el alma —lee el lomo del libro en el extremo del estante—. ¿Qué has cocinado de eso?

—Nada. Es difícil conseguir yak en el Safeway local —Edward sonríe y eso me hace sonreír—. En realidad, todas son recetas vegetarianas. No murieron yaks mientras escribían ese libro. —Ahora él ríe bajito, me acerco a mi taburete y me vuelvo a sentar.

Los ojos de Edward vagan a lo largo del mostrador hacia la pequeña pila de papeles acomodados al lado de la jarra de café. Hay un par de facturas, un extracto de la tarjeta de crédito, pero en la parte superior está la invitación de Alison para una fiesta de Halloween.

—Vestir para asustar —Edward arquea una ceja ante el tema de la fiesta, escrito en letras de estilo espeluznante—. ¿Quién es Alison?

—Trabajamos juntas en The Drum.

—¿Vas a ir?

Me encojo de hombros y corto otro pedazo de la torta. De repente, tengo hambre.

—Dije que lo haría. Ella está muy emocionada y no quiero herir sus sentimientos, pero Halloween nunca ha sido lo mío.

—¿No pedías dulces de niña?

—Oh, sí lo hice —le sonrío—. Un niño nunca rechaza caramelos gratis. Pero las fiestas de disfraces y esas cosas... —niego con la cabeza—. No es lo mío.

Mientras hablo me doy cuenta de que Edward y yo nunca tuvimos esta parte del año. Lo conocí de enero a septiembre. Nunca tuvimos Halloween, Día de Acción de Gracias, Navidad o Año Nuevo. No sé lo que él o su familia hacen para cualquiera de estos días festivos.

¿Los vampiros celebran Navidad?

—¿Qué hay de ti? —apoyo los codos sobre el mostrador y descanso la barbilla en mis manos.

—Realmente Halloween tampoco es lo mío —sonríe suavemente, como si riera de una broma privada. Me recuerda la cafetería de la escuela de Forks, cuando sentía que hablaba con acertijos y códigos. Pero ahora he roto el código, soy parte de la broma; por supuesto que el vampiro no celebraría Halloween.

—¿Acción de Gracias?

—Sí —responde simplemente, y me pregunto lo que un Acción de Gracias vampírico implicaría, por lo que pruebo con cuidado.

—¿Hacen lo tradicional?

—Pasamos tiempo juntos como familia —dice vagamente. Supongo que eso significa que los Cullen cazan juntos en lugar de ir por separado.

—¿Ven el partido de fútbol?

—Absolutamente —sonríe—. No se puede tener Acción de Gracias sin el juego.

—¿Qué pasa con la Navidad? —me doy cuenta de que estoy inclinándome más cerca. Edward apoya un codo sobre la mesa, con la mano ahuecada alrededor de su nuca; el espacio entre nosotros se hace más pequeño.

—Navidad es algo grande —admite—. Tengo una hermana, Alice, y ella hace todo lo posible con las decoraciones y el árbol —da un exagerado giro a sus ojos y me río. Puedo imaginar a Alice en Navidad.

—¿Con un árbol de verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué tan grande?

—Enorme —sonriendo, sostiene la mano por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Entregan regalos?

—¿No lo hace la mayoría?

—Oh, claro, sí, sólo... preguntaba.

Me mira con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué tantas preguntas sobre los días festivos?

No sé qué decir, mi mente se acelera y decido salir con una versión de la verdad.

—Es para escuchar lo que otras personas hacen —me encojo de hombros—. Todos hablamos de la tradición, pero no todo el mundo celebra la misma manera, a veces la gente crea sus propias tradiciones.

Edward me mira por un momento.

—Tienes razón —murmura.

Me acomodo en mi taburete, alejo las manos de mi cara y trazo los patrones en el mostrador con el dedo en su lugar.

—Entonces, ¿tienes una Navidad familiar? —mi mente crea imágenes de los Cullen en torno a un árbol de Navidad, el intercambio de regalos, rasgando el papel de regalo, riendo. Me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo cuando Edward comienza a hablar de nuevo.

—Se podría decir eso. Somos siete. Alice y yo vivimos con nuestro hermano, Carlisle, y su esposa, Esme.

Mi dedo deja de seguir sus patrones.

¿Ahora Carlisle es su hermano? Esta es una noticia nueva. Cuando hablé con Carlisle y Alice ninguno mencionó esto. Pero supongo que tiene sentido... Carlisle como padre adoptivo no tiene sentido cuando Edward es un estudiante de segundo año en la universidad. Estoy procesando esto a la vez que sigue Edward.

—El hermano de Esme, Emmett, y su esposa Rosalie, también viven con nosotros, a pesar de que viajan mucho... están lejos en estos momentos. Y luego está el novio de Alice, Jasper.

Emmett es el hermano de Esme, Rose y Jasper son las parejas. Parpadeo a Edward, tratando de digerir esta reorganización en la familia Cullen.

—Eso suena a casa llena.

—Así es.

—¿Pero te gusta ser parte de una familia grande? —siempre lo he asumido, en realidad nunca le he preguntado.

Él se ríe suavemente para sí mismo.

—A veces es difícil. Pero también sé que tengo suerte de tenerlos.

—¿Alguna vez has...?

Pero no consigo terminar mi siguiente pregunta. Edward se da la vuelta, llevando su mirada de nuevo a la invitación de la fiesta, y sé que es su manera de poner fin a la conversación sobre su familia.

Recoge la invitación de Alison entre sus largos dedos y la estudia.

—¿Qué disfraz de susto vas a usar? —él pregunta.

—No tengo ni idea. Ni siquiera he pensado en ello todavía. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Sacude la cabeza, sonríe y pone la invitación en su lugar.

—Hábleme de _tus_ fiestas —dice. Mi mente hace un cambio mental rápido cuando él cambia el tema de nuevo. Mido mis palabras cuidadosamente al mencionar a Charlie.

—Um, mi papá es bastante tradicional. Pero Renee siempre trata con algo diferente.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, un año decidió hacer una Navidad minimalista.

Edward levanta las cejas por la sorpresa.

—¿En qué consiste una Navidad minimalista? O debo preguntar, ¿qué _no_ implica?

Me río de cómo lo califica y le cuento del cubo pintado de blanco y la rama de árbol desnuda pintada de blanco, con una sola chuchería blanca de Navidad colgando de la parte superior.

—No suena muy Navideño —Edward se ríe.

—No lo era —y estoy sonriendo, porque oír Edward Cullen decir _Navideño_ es precioso por alguna razón. No sé por qué.

Se acerca y empuja suavemente mi pequeño globo de nieve con el nudillo de su dedo índice. Vemos los copos arremolinarse y flotar en la parte inferior, pero no van a ningún lado.

—Siempre has vivido en el sol —murmura Edward.

—Mayormente —le digo con sinceridad.

—Sin Navidades blancas

No respondo.

—Phoenix y Florida... ¿qué te ha parecido Portland? —me mira. A esta luz, en este ángulo, podría ser un ángel.

—Portland está bien.

La mitad de su boca se curva en una sonrisa y vuelve a mirar el globo de nieve, empujándolo de nuevo.

—¿Extrañas Florida?

—En realidad, no. Quiero decir, extraño a mi mamá, pero no era feliz allí.

—¿Pero eres feliz aquí? —sus ojos están de nuevo en mí y asiento—. ¿Qué pasa con los amigos? ¿No los extrañas?

—Tenía un par de buenos amigos en Florida, pero todo era muy suelto y casual. No eran la clase de amigos... —trato de pensar en cómo explicarlo—. No eran la clase de amigos a los que les contarías tus cosas.

—¿Contarles cosas? —ladea la cabeza de esa forma que es... tan familiar.

—Ya sabes, alguien con quien _realmente_ se pueda hablar, de cualquier cosa.

—Alguien a quien contarle tus secretos más oscuros —bromea.

—Exactamente —sonrío.

Me estudia, con ojos especulativos ahora.

—Tú has guardado secretos por otros, creo —habla suavemente, en voz baja, como para sí mismo, pero sus palabras detienen mi respiración, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos. _Has guardado secretos por otros..._ Para alguien que no puede leer la mente es como si hubiera mirado dentro de mi cabeza y me leyera como un libro.

Siento un cambio en su estado de ánimo. Coge la cuchara que se encuentra en mi plato y juega con ella, viéndola subir y bajar suavemente entre sus largos dedos. Su hermoso rostro se arruga levemente al fruncir el ceño.

—¿Alguna vez ser fuiste amiga de alguien que probablemente no deberías?

Mi corazón late en mi pecho, su sonido llena mis oídos, llena la habitación. Es una pregunta cargada, pero una muy esperanzadora. Está probando las aguas, _poniéndome_ a prueba _._ Y conozco esta pregunta, me preguntó una como esta antes, y esta vez estoy preparado para ello.

—Tendría que saber por qué probablemente no debería.

La cuchara se queda quieta. Levanta los ojos y mira directamente los míos.

—¿Si se trata de alguien que no es adecuado? ¿Alguien peligroso?

—Tendría que saber de qué tipo de peligro se trata.

Parpadea hacia mí, mi respuesta le ha sorprendido.

—Yo creo que el peligro significa peligro, sin importar cómo se mire.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Hay grados. Y tipos. Así como hay algunas personas que piensan que el paracaidismo es peligroso, hay otras personas que lo hacen por diversión. Tienes que mirar si el peligro es real o percibido. Y hay una gran diferencia entre hacer una elección imprudente y una decisión informada. Tendrías que contarme más antes de que pudiera responder.

He hablado con rapidez, estoy casi sin aliento y mi corazón todavía late con fuerza. Puedo ver los pensamientos acelerados detrás de la mirada de Edward y me gustaría mucho poder leer _su_ mente. Puedo entender la sensación de frustración que debe sentir, después de haber tenido esa capacidad y haberla perdido.

—Siempre debes tomar decisiones informadas —dice en voz baja, con firmeza. Tengo la sensación de que acaba de tomar una decisión para sí mismo. Mi corazón se aprieta y espero a que él diga que debería mantenerme alejada de él.

De repente, sonríe y relaja la postura. Golpea a un ritmo rápido la cuchara contra el mostrador antes de bajarla.

—¿Estás diciendo que saltarías de un avión, siempre y cuando tengas el equipo adecuado y la formación adecuada?

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡No! No hay manera de que me tire en paracaídas desde un avión, ¡eso es _definitivamente_ muy peligroso!

Edward ríe, es un hermoso sonido cuando echa la cabeza hacia atrás, y estoy sonriendo. Mi corazón desacelera, mi cuerpo se relaja.

—¿Así que no hay paracaidismo? —me sonríe.

—Definitivamente no.

—Muy razonable —asiente con la cabeza.

Sigue sonriendo a la vez que baja los ojos y se frota las manos sobre la mezclilla en sus muslos. Poco a poco la sonrisa se desvanece.

—Bella, ¿hay alguien a quien le importe que esté aquí contigo? —levanta los ojos, mirándome a través de sus pestañas; está aprensivo de nuevo. Sus dedos están extendidos sobre sus muslos, pero los está enterrando, puedo verlo.

Me muerdo el labio, mi corazón da volteretas dentro de mí.

—No, no hay nadie.

Relaja los dedos y asiente.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —le pregunto—. ¿Hay alguien a quien le importé que _tú_ estés aquí? —estoy asumiendo que la respuesta es no, pero aun así estoy aliviada cuando niega con la cabeza.

—No hay nadie.

Sonrío. Entonces él también. Mis manos arden por tocarlo, abrazarlo. Me siento sobre ellas. De repente, Edward mira hacia otro lado, cierra las manos y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Probablemente me debería ir —dice y se pone de pie con rapidez.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro?

Bajo de mi taburete también, pero no soy tan suave como él; mi pie se engancha en el peldaño y mi cuerpo va hacia adelante. Al instante, Edward me toma por el codo, sosteniéndome; con la otra mano quita el taburete. Cuando estoy segura en ambos pies, me deja ir.

—Gracias —murmuro. Es la primera vez que me toca, y a pesar de que fue a través de la manga de mi chaqueta puedo sentir el calor donde sus dedos han estado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

—Estoy bien.

Él sonríe y voltea para dirigirse a la puerta. En un momento se habrá ido.

—Antes de que te vayas, quiero darte las gracias una vez más, por mi nuevo cumpleaños. Y por el pastel, y el globo de nieve. Esta noche ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido, Edward, lo digo en serio.

Edward me sonríe, es una sonrisa muy tierna, casi lloro de nuevo.

—De nada —susurra.

Luego, su mano está en el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Supongo que te veré por ahí? —me encojo de hombros, tratando de ser casual, pero esto se siente demasiado rápido, y no quiero que se vaya, pero no siento que pueda pedirle otra vez que se quede. Él abre la puerta. Se está yendo.

—Te veré por ahí —dice. Quiero preguntar cuándo, pero me muerdo el labio; ten un poco de dignidad, Bella. Deja que la naturaleza siga su curso.

Edward dice buenas noches rápidamente, lo veo desaparecer por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras.

Cuando está fuera de la vista, cierro la puerta y, al igual que la última vez, corro a la ventana y lo miro, pero esta noche no él está allí. Hay un auto azul oscuro estacionado en la calle, cerca de la esquina. Creo que es el suyo, pero a esta distancia no puedo estar segura.

Espero.

Un minuto.

Cinco.

No aparece y me pregunto si ha sido demasiado rápido para mí y me lo he perdido. O tal vez estacionó en la calle detrás de mi edificio.

Espero un minuto, luego me rindo y caigo sobre el sofá, abrazándome y sonriéndome a mí misma. Él quiere que yo sea feliz. Mi felicidad es importante.

Me dio un nuevo cumpleaños.

Las lágrimas arden.

Son lágrimas de felicidad.

Él no tiene idea de lo que me pasó hace dos años, ni siquiera sabe cuándo es mi cumpleaños, pero hizo esto _sólo para hacerme feliz_. Miro mi pastel a medio comer y mi globo de nieve y, para mí, son más preciados que el oro o los diamantes.

Me levanto y me acerco al pequeño globo de nieve y lo tomo, sonriendo mientras lo sacudo y veo los copos caer y arremolinarse. El lazo rojo es muy bonito. Es suave, sedoso y ha sido muy bien atado de una manera elaborada, pero se desenrolla fácilmente al tirar de un extremo. Voy hacia los estantes donde mi bola de nieve de Phoenix actúa como un sujeta libros de mis CDs, y pongo mi nueva adición.

Pongo Portland junto a Phoenix.

Nieve al lado del sol.

Rosa junto a las espinas.

Se ve bien, mi pequeña colección de globos de nieve.

Luego tiro el elástico negro de mi cola de caballo y ato la cinta roja en su lugar.

Vuelvo a pensar sobre la visita de Edward, repitiendo la conversación, sus expresiones... sus preguntas. Siento la esperanza flotar en mi corazón.

Esperanza.

La sonrisa se extiende ancha a través de mi cara.

Así que quizás esto es lo que él ha estado haciendo desde la última vez que lo vi; planificando mi nuevo cumpleaños.

Me pregunto si él ha hablado con su familia sobre de mí, me pregunto si Alice había visto sus planes en visiones. He estado tan tentada de llamarla en estos últimos tres días, pero tengo que dejar que esto suceda realmente de forma natural, sin información privilegiada, y ella también lo entiende. Así que, tan emocionada como estoy ahora, no voy a correr hacia el teléfono para compartir mi noticia. No creo que lo hiciera de todos modos, incluso si las cosas fueran diferentes, porque esta noche fue personal, sólo entre Edward y yo. Alargo la mano y toco la cinta en mi cabello.

Esta noche se sentía tan nuevo, hablamos de cosas que nunca habíamos hablado antes; pienso de nuevo en los Cullen en Navidad y Acción de Gracias. Y aunque la pregunta del peligro asomó la cabeza, la angustia de Edward parecía no estar allí. Yo esperaba que me dijera que me mantuviera alejada, o que sugiriera que él era malo, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, quería saber si yo estaba viendo a alguien. Bueno, eso es lo que parecía.

Me abrazo a mí misma de nuevo.

Llaman a la puerta y salto, tropezando hacia atrás con la silla mecedora.

Hago una especie de salto yendo hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de que sea Edward, pero sabiendo que probablemente es la señora Upshot de al final del pasillo. El rayo no cae dos veces donde mismo. Y el gato de los Upshot desaparece regularmente.

Pero esta noche, el rayo _sí_ cae dos veces.

Golpea radiante y brillante, y cuando abro la puerta _es_ Edward, con el cabello sobre los ojos y las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—Yo de nuevo —sonríe tímidamente.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Más sonrisas.

Pero luego su rostro se vuelve serio. Saca las manos de los bolsillos, las pone detrás de su espada.

—Me preguntaba —toma una respiración profunda al comenzar—. Me preguntaba, si no estás ocupada, Bella, ¿quieres venir a patinar sobre hielo conmigo mañana por la noche?

Hay expectación en su rostro, cuadra los hombros. Parpadeo hacia él, absorbiendo sus palabras.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir? ¿A una cita?

—Yo... así es.

Mi corazón salta y da volteretas hasta que me doy cuenta exactamente de lo que ha dicho.

—¿Patinaje sobre hielo?

Él asiente, pero en mi interior, mi corazón se ha encrespado en una bola.

Patinaje sobre hielo.

Estrechas cuchillas de acero en una superficie resbaladiza.

Voy a hacer el ridículo, sin duda me haré daño y probablemente a alguien más. Pero no quiero decir que no.

De ninguna manera voy a decir no.

Pero me he tomado demasiado tiempo para responder y Edward sonríe educadamente, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente mientras da un paso atrás.

—Pero por supuesto, si prefieres no...

—¡No, no es eso! —digo rápidamente y me acerco, sin tocarlo del todo. Se detiene y me mira, la anticipación está de vuelta—. Me gustaría ir a patinar sobre hielo contigo, Edward, mucho. Gracias.

Soy recompensada con una deslumbrante sonrisa torcida y por un momento me he perdido. Sacudo la cabeza, tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos.

—Um, pero debo decirte, nunca antes he patinado sobre hielo. Y has visto cómo ni siquiera puedo bajarme de un taburete. Probablemente voy a... —agito los brazos alrededor un poco, tratando de darle una idea—. No va a ser bonito. Podría ser peligroso. No sólo para mí.

Ahí está la pequeña mueca en sus labios, tratando de no reírse.

—Bueno, podría ayudarle —ofrece—. Soy muy buen patinador, y podemos ir a una sesión de tarde noche, no habría mucha gente. Podemos mantener las bajas al mínimo.

Sonrío ante su broma, y su pequeño alarde. Aunque nunca le había oído hablar de patinaje sobre hielo, no me sorprende en absoluto que sea bueno.

—No voy a dejar que caigas, te lo prometo —sonríe suavemente, sus ojos son muy sinceros.

Sonrío de nuevo.

—Confío en ti.

Hay un destello de alguna nueva expresión en su rostro, pero ha venido e ido antes de saber qué es. Mi teléfono suena y giro la cabeza automáticamente hacia el sonido. El tono me dice que es Renee y la dejo ir al correo de voz.

Cuando me dirijo de nuevo a Edward, tiene los labios abiertos, en sus ojos hay sorpresa, pero veo como se ablandan; ahora sus ojos están sonriendo.

—Estás usando la cinta —dice en voz baja.

—Oh.

Mi mano va a mi cola de caballo y tiro la cinta sobre mi hombro. La tira de seda roja cuelga entre los mechones. Los ojos de Edward se desplazan desde la cinta a mi cara y de pronto, me siento tímida.

—Creo que es muy bonita —murmuro.

Levanta la mano. Aguanto la respiración cuando se acerca a mí y sus largos y pálidos dedos tocan la punta de la cinta, luego los pasa suavemente sobre un rizo de mi cabello.

—Muy bonito —susurra. Luego baja la mano lentamente—. Mañana, entonces —sonríe, y luego se va.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y dejar sus comentarios.

Espero nos sigamos leyendo en los siguientes.


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Keepsake a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia.

Capítulo beteado por FungysCullen13.

.

The Drum está tranquilo. Se supone que debo estar organizando volantes artísticamente en el mostrador y catalogando algunos elementos nuevos en la base de datos, pero mi mente está en esta noche, así que les pido a mis amigos algún consejo sobre el patinaje sobre hielo.

Amaranthe nunca ha patinado sobre hielo.

Scott lo ha hecho una vez.

—Usa dos pares de calcetines —es su único consejo—. Te van a dejar ampollas.

Pero Alison cree que es una experta, porque su tía vio a Torvill y Dean ganar una medalla de oro en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno de 1984, y Alison ha visto la presentación en video. Muchas veces, al parecer. Ella describe giros gráciles, elegantes piruetas y saltos espectaculares. Nada de esto es relevante para mis necesidades, pero ella es tan entusiasta que no tengo el corazón para decirle eso, o que no sé muy bien quiénes son Torvill y Dean(1).

—¿No doblas las rodillas y empujas hacia delante? —pregunta Scott.

Alison rueda los ojos.

—Deslizarse, no empujar —ella mira a su alrededor, buscando clientes, pero está tranquilo en estos momentos. Se vuelve hacia mí—. Vamos, Bella, deslízate. Mírame.

Dobla una rodilla y se desliza hacia adelante, repitiendo la acción con la otra pierna hasta que ha avanzado tal vez unos tres metros y medio. Sus zapatillas de ballet se deslizan sobre el suelo de vinilo. Lo intento también, me agacho y empujo, pero las zapatillas con suela de goma se pegan y sujetan así que me tropiezo en vez y caigo sobre mis rodillas.

Me pongo de pie justo cuando un cliente entra por la puerta y la lección de patinaje se olvida a medida que la tienda se llena.

Pero a pesar de que nadie me puede dar un consejo sólido sobre el patinaje, todos tiene curiosidad por mi cita. A medida que se acerca la hora de cierre no digo mucho, sólo les cuento que su nombre es Edward y que vamos a la misma universidad. Alison me dice que lo lleve a su fiesta la noche del miércoles. Yo le digo que se lo voy a mencionar, pero no sé si lo haré.

Cuando llego a casa me pongo a revisar mi armario y pronto mi cama está cubierta con ropa mientras trato de decidir qué ponerme. El jean mojado es realmente incómodo, por lo que los vaqueros quedan descartados, sobre todo si me paso todo el tiempo de plano sobre el hielo como esperaba que pasara. Así que elijo un par de leggings negros que casi nunca uso y agarro la camisa de franela bastante grande que me llega hasta la mitad de las rodillas. Pero entonces me detengo. Y dejo a un lado la camisa de franela. Me vería como un leñador. Un leñador regordete.

En el cajón hay un suéter en cuello V, largo y entallado, de lana color crema que me llega hasta los muslos. Lo compré para el último Año Nuevo en Nueva York, cuando lo usé con unos vaqueros y bajo un abrigo grueso, y ha estado guardado en el cajón desde entonces. Me lo pongo y queda muy bien con los leggings, pero cuando me miro en el espejo mi cara se ruboriza. He recuperado la mayor parte del peso que perdí cuando Edward se fue. En Nueva York hace casi un año este suéter me quedaba ancho, pero ahora me abraza, se pueden ver mis curvas, y lo mucho que se curvan, y aunque estoy cubierta de pies a cabeza, me siento tan expuesta como si estuviera usando un bikini. Me muerdo el labio mientras giro y doy vueltas frente al espejo; nunca usé algo como esto cuando vivía en Forks. Pero ahora no estoy en Forks. Ya no estoy en la escuela secundaria. Y tengo que admitir, examinado mi reflejo, que me veo bien. Así que con una respiración profunda me decido; el suéter crema. Me ato el cabello hacia atrás con la cinta roja, y estoy lista.

Pero ahora estoy nerviosa mientras espero que llegue Edward.

Estoy decidida a no sentarme a mirar por la ventana, buscándolo como una colegiala enamorada. En vez, quito la ropa dispersa en mi cama.

Cuando suena mi teléfono salto, asustada. Me pregunto si es Edward, para cambiar nuestros planes o para cancelar, pero es Alice. Casi chilla por la línea cuando respondo, luego rompe en risas excitadas.

—¡No me digas! —digo sin ningún preámbulo—. ¡Lo que sea que hayas visto, lo que sea que él te haya dicho, no me lo digas!

Hacemos una pausa mientras las risas se aquietan.

—No he visto nada — dice ella y puedo escuchar que sigue sonriendo—. Las visiones no son como ver televisión, no es como la opción de selección de escenas de un DVD —sonrío ante su analogía—. Y, de todos modos, te he dicho que es muy difícil verlo desde su accidente. Su mente está en todas partes, todo el tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿él ha _dicho_ algo? ¡No, no me lo digas! —Pero me muero por saber. Y cuando ella no niega que él ha dicho algo, decido que es la confirmación de que sí lo dijo—. Así que, ¿dijo algo sobre _mí_?

Silencio. Mi corazón se acelera.

—¿Qué dijo?

—¿Quieres que te lo diga?

—Sí.

—Bueno, estábamos en el...

—¡Espera! No, no me digas —aprieto los ojos y rio—. Alice, esto suena como una conversación de noveno grado.

—Nunca he estado en noveno grado, pero sé lo que quieres decir.

Y ahora las dos estamos riendo.

—Hablemos de otra cosa —le digo, luchando contra la tentación, y Alice se lanza en una descripción de la nueva temporada de primavera de Dior.

Cuando cuelgo, diez minutos más tarde, me siento mareada por la emoción... y no es a causa de faldas y sombreros en tonos ciruela profundo.

Él ha estado hablando de mí. Sonrío, me abrazo y miro el reloj. Faltan sólo diez minutos para que él llegue.

Esto realmente se siente como nuestra primera cita. Sé que lo _es_ para Edward, pero realmente me siento como si estuviera dispuesta a conocerlo de nuevo. Aún hay mucho que aprender de él, mucho de lo que no se me ocurrió preguntar antes.

Él ha estado hablando de mí. Eso tiene que ser una buena señal. Pero sé que todavía no puedo asumir nada, sé cómo funciona su mente y la marea podría dar la vuelta en cualquier momento.

Cuando lo oigo golpear en la puerta, enderezo mi ropa, recojo mi bolso y mi chaqueta larga, y tomo algunas respiraciones lentas y profundas...

 _Deja que la naturaleza siga su curso, Bella._

 _._

-0-0-0-

.

Abro la puerta y allí está Edward, y no puedo evitar el pequeño jadeo que escapa de mis labios. Está usando un abrigo largo negro, unos vaqueros y un suéter oscuro y ajustado. El abrigo, evidentemente, fue confeccionado para él; se amolda perfectamente a su forma, acentuando su altura, las líneas delgadas de su cuerpo y la forma de sus hombros. Con este abrigo, el cabello bronce azotado por el viento y colgando sobre sus ojos color ámbar está más que hermoso. Mi corazón se agita en mi pecho, siento el color subir a mis mejillas. Ahora estoy muy contenta de estar usando el suéter ajustado y los leggigns. Y a decir por la breve mirada de admiración en la cara de Edward cuando sus ojos me recorren, sospecho que él también está contento. Me doy cuenta de que me enderezo más.

—Te ves muy bien —dice él, con voz tensa.

—Gracias —sonrío—. Tú también.

Vuelvo la cabeza y él alcanza a ver la cinta roja en mi pelo. No hace comentarios, pero la sonrisa se extiende más ampliamente en su rostro. Y yo le devuelvo una sonrisa igualmente amplia.

—¿Vamos? —pregunta—. ¿Si estás lista?

Y me ofrece su brazo luego de cerrar la puerta.

.

-0-0-0-

.

Estamos mayormente en silencio mientras conduce y Edward tiene música suave en la radio.

Cuando le pregunto, me dice que el auto es un Honda S2000 de techo rígido. Los asientos son profundos y cómodos y sonrío al hundirme deliciosamente en el cuero. Mis ojos captan todo y, aunque el auto es nuevo para mí, mucho es familiar; unos pocos CDs en la consola, las monedas sueltas, sé que en la guantera hay dos pares de gafas de sol y un par de guantes para evitar que sus manos reflejen la luz, si conduce en el sol. Su mochila está tirada descuidadamente en el asiento trasero.

Hay un recibo de estacionamiento del aeropuerto en la consola y señala la fecha de hoy.

—¿Estuviste en el aeropuerto? —pregunto, señalando el recibo.

—Recogí a Emmett y Rosalie más temprano —contesta Edward.

—¿Han vuelto?

—Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo. Ellos vuelan de nuevo el martes por la noche —voltea y me sonríe—. Te dije que viajan mucho.

Sí, eso es mucho.

—¿A dónde van el martes?

—Brasil.

—¿Brasil? —no puedo quitar la sorpresa de mi voz. ¿Brasil? ¿Donde el sol brilla todo el año? —. Um, ¿van de vacaciones?

—Mm, algo así. Bueno, estamos aquí, ¿estás lista? —él me sonríe y me doy cuenta de que el motor está apagado, el coche estacionado, y que estamos sentados fuera de mi primera vez en una pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

—Para nada —gimo y Edward ríe.

.

-0-0-0-

.

Edward estaba en lo cierto, la pista de hielo está casi vacía. Y es muy grande. Aparte de un hombre calvo patinando en solitario, hay dos parejas más y la gran extensión de hielo blanco y brillante es intimidante.

—No pareces muy asustada —Edward me sonríe luego de pagar nuestras entradas y el arriendo de los patines.

—No estoy asustada —le digo—. Sólo... aprensiva.

Él se inclina y susurra.

—No dejaré que caigas, ¿recuerdas?

En el interior es más frío de lo que esperaba, aunque Edward dice que me dará calor una vez que empiece a moverme. El suelo está cubierto de caucho negro y hay charcos de agua helada dispersos aquí y allá, marcado por las cuchillas de otros patinadores.

Vamos hasta un banco bajo a un lado de la pista, cerca de una de las puertas de entrada en la pared que la rodea con altura hasta la cintura. Edward se quita el abrigo y debajo de él, está usando un suéter negro y delgado que le sienta muy bien. Pone el abrigo sobre la banca, se sienta y se quita los zapatos. Me siento a su lado, me quito la chaqueta, las botas y me pongo el par de calcetines extra que Scott me recomendó.

Los patines de alquiler están hechos de plástico reforzado, y no tienen cordones, sólo dos hebillas a presión que se parecen a los que tienen las botas de esquí de Renee. Toco una de las cuchillas plateadas. Está afilada y alejo mi mano rápidamente antes de cortarme.

Miro a Edward calzarse sus patines, ajustar las hebillas y ponerse de pie, todo en movimientos suaves y fluidos. Trato de hacer lo mismo al cerrar las hebillas, pero al parecer no puedo apretarlas lo suficiente.

—¿Te gustaría algo de ayuda? —Edward pregunta. Asiento, levanto mi pierna, y la sostengo en el aire para él, con las hebillas de mi bota abiertas. Él ríe, toma mi pie en su mano, lo apoya de vuelta en la alfombra de goma y se agacha delante de mí. Pone una rodilla en el suelo e inclina la cabeza sobre mis pies a la vez que sus largos dedos ajustan con destreza las hebillas. Su cabello bronce cuelga mientras trabaja, él está muy cerca, y quiero pasar mis dedos por su cabello, por lo que tengo que sentarme sobre mis manos para detenerme. Se mueve al otro pie, tirando de él hacia adelante y dándole la misma cuidadosa atención. Luego se sienta sobre los talones y me mira.

—¿Cómo se sienten?

Muevo los dedos de los pies y asiento.

—Se sienten bien. No muy apretado.

Sonríe y hace el ademán de ponerse de pie, pero cuando se levanta de su posición, pierde el equilibro sobre sus patines. Vuelve a descender, tira las manos detrás de él para sostenerse y las apoya sobre una de las pozas heladas. Me da una sonrisa avergonzada y me pregunto qué lo llevó a hacer eso. Él nunca tropieza, no pierde el equilibrio, pero la comprensión aparece cuando se pone de pie de nuevo, esta vez con gracia, se frota las palmas sobre los muslos, y después las tiende hacia mí.

—Podrían estar un poco frías —sonríe disculpándose.

¿Así que fue por eso que sugirió el patinaje sobre hielo? ¿Para poder tocarme? La idea me es dulce y triste a la vez.

—No me importa el frío —le digo en voz baja.

Su sonrisa se ensancha.

—Vamos —dice—. Ponte de pie.

Pongo mis manos sobre las suyas, tocándolo, tocando su piel por primera vez.

Su tacto helado envía fuego a correr por mis venas, como si estuviera ardiendo en el interior y mi cuerpo está realmente calentito, por primera vez, desde que me dejó.

Hay un suspiro por parte de Edward a medida que sus manos se cierran suavemente, lentamente sobre las mías. La respiración es tan suave que no logro escucharla, pero si la veo en el movimiento de su pecho, en la lenta separación de sus labios. Él mira hacia otro lado, parpadeando, mientas me deja suavemente sobre mis pies. Se muerde el labio. Su garganta se mueve lentamente.

—¿Se siente bien? —pregunta, volviéndose hacia mí, y por un segundo creo que se refiere a su toque, pero luego me doy cuenta de que estoy tambaleando en mis botas. —¿Están demasiado sueltas?

Se inclina rápidamente, con una mano aún sosteniendo la mía mientras con la otra pasa un dedo por el borde superior de la bota.

—No se sienten muy sueltos —frunce el ceño, de nuevo en pie.

—Um, sí, creo que las botas están bien, el problema soy yo.

Toma mi otra mano una vez más, el calor surge rápidamente una vez más. Miro el hielo y a los otros cinco patinadores que sin duda vienen a la ultima sesión para no ser molestados por los principiantes como yo. Edward parece entender. Él se inclina y habla en voz baja, su aliento frio me eriza la piel.

—No voy a dejar que te pase nada —promete. Luego se aleja, sacude la cabeza en la dirección de los otros patinadores y sonríe.

—O a ellos.

Ruedo los ojos y él ríe.

—Vamos, Bella, pasemos un buen rato.

Nos movemos lentamente, él es muy cuidadoso al ayudarme a entrar en la pista, pero en cuanto entro en contacto con el hielo, mis pies se deslizan debajo de mí y Edward me agarra del codo con firmeza.

—Relájate —dice—. Inclínate un poco hacia adelante, dobla las rodillas. Intenta no levantar los pies como si estuvieras subiendo escaleras.

Porque eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, ¡me parece que estoy subiendo escaleras, o en la superficie de la luna!

 _Houston, tenemos un problema..._

—Baja tu centro de gravedad, Bella, inclínate hacia delante un poco cuando empujes. Trata no ponerte tensa, no te dejaré caer.

Él es muy paciente, sostiene de una de mis manos mientras muevo la otra como un molino para tratar de mantener el equilibrio. Mis piernas se deslizan para todas partes, sé que parezco un personaje de dibujos animados que ha pisado una cáscara de plátano. Seguimos intentando, nos movemos apenas unos veinte pies en el hielo, y entonces Edward se detiene.

Tuerce los labios al pensar, sus ojos bajan a mi cintura.

—Quizás... —suelta una mano, y mueve el brazo, por lo que está flotando alrededor de mi cintura, pero no tocándome del todo. Sus ojos ámbar arden con la incertidumbre y la suave nostalgia—. ¿Esto estaría bien?

—Estaría bien —le susurro.

Él asiente, y tiene la cara seria cuando su brazo me rodea lentamente, _muy lentamente,_ hasta que me sostiene, tirando de mí con cuidado hacia su costado.

Presionada contra él, todo mi cuerpo suelta un suspiro de alivio, como si hubiera estado atado durante dos años y ahora se han desatado los nudos y estos caen desechos; tomo una respiración larga y profunda. Y aunque mi cuerpo se ha relajado, Edward está tenso. Me quedo muy quieta.

—Um, tal vez si también pones tu brazo alrededor de mí —indica con voz tensa.

No me lo tiene que pedir dos veces. Levanto mi brazo y rodeo su cintura. Se queda muy quieto y yo también. Después, lentamente, lo siento a relajarse y exhalar un largo suspiro.

—¿Lista? —me sonríe.

—Lista.

Sigue sonriendo a la vez que mira hacia delante y empuja.

—Recuerda, mueve los pies hacia adelante, no hacia arriba.

Y de pronto, me estoy deslizando, realmente deslizándome. Mis pies hacen una especie de corte a través del hielo, esto se siente muy fácil con Edward de guía. Me echo a reír y miro hacia él. Él está sonriendo hacia mí, la brisa juega con su pelo a la vez que pasamos a los otros, rodeando la pista… una vuelta, dos vueltas, cinco, diez.

—¿Ves? —me dice—. Fácil.

Nos hace ir más rápido en cada vuelta, río y suelto carcajadas, y cuando él me hace girar chillo muy fuerte, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—¿Te diviertes? —quiere saber cuándo me mira, riendo.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —río de nuevo cuando giramos, veo las paredes de la pista que pasan volando, dando vueltas y vueltas.

—¿Sigo?

—¡Sí!

—¿Más? —bromea.

—¡Sí! ¡Más!

Él cambia el rumbo, libera mi cintura y me toma de las manos, y ahora patina hacia atrás, rápido, tirando de mí con él en un elaborado patrón de vueltas y giros a través del hielo. Tropiezo con mis pies un poco para mantener el ritmo, pero no caigo. Luego él suelta una de mis manos y me levanta, girando. Chillo de nuevo y lo escucho reír, y luego veo su sonrisa radiante cuando me deja de nuevo sobre mis pies.

—¿Dónde... tú... aprendiste a patinar? —jadeo mientras estamos juntos, tomados de la mano, esperando poder controlar mi respiración.

—En un estanque cuando tenía ocho años.

Parpadeo hacia él, aún sin aliento, al darme cuenta que este es un recuerdo humano.

—¿Aprendiste a girar y a levantar así en un estanque?

—No. Aprendí a pararme después de caer en el estanque. Los giros y levantar llegaron más tarde.

Asiento. Supongo que el "más tarde" fue después de 1918.

—¿Así que eras tan torpe como yo cuando comenzaste?

—Peor —guiña un ojo, después envuelve su brazo a mi alrededor y comenzamos a patinar de nuevo.

Patinamos y patinamos y después de otra media hora, siento que ya lo tengo dominado.

—Quiero probar yo sola —le digo. Medio esperaba que frunciera el ceño y sugiriera que tal vez no debería hacerlo, pero no lo hace. En lugar de ello, sonríe, desenrolla lentamente su brazo de mi cintura y toma fuertemente una de mis manos.

—Avísame cuando estés lista para soltarte —dice.

Encuentro mi centro de gravedad, y le doy una señal a Edward. Me suelta. Tambaleo, pero él todavía está justo a mi lado, con las manos preparadas si lo necesito. Empujo tentativamente con un pie y mi patín se desliza sobre el hielo. Sigo con el otro pie y también se desliza. Repito el proceso, con los brazos abiertos como si estuviera tratando de volar. Edward me anima, siguiéndome lentamente, dándome espacio mientras me muevo más y más lejos de él.

Y me _estoy_ moviendo.

En realidad, estoy patinando. Soy torpe y lenta, no tengo un estilo, pero me muevo. Y se siente muy bien.

Edward está en el medio del hielo, mirándome con orgullo mientras hago mi camino alrededor del borde de la pista, a corta distancia para agarrarme si es necesario. Doy casi una vuelta entera yo sola antes de decidir patinar de vuelta a él. Trato de cambiar de dirección, alejándome de la orilla hacia el centro, pero me tambaleo y pierdo el equilibrio. Me tambaleo y muevo lo brazos, tratando infructuosamente recuperar el equilibrio, pero mis piernas resbalan debajo de mí. Ocurre tan rápido, el hielo se acerca... mierda, ¡esto va a doler!

Pero, por supuesto, el golpe nunca llega, porque de repente soy alzada en los brazos de Edward y él me sostiene contra su pecho.

Sin aliento, miro hacia él, tiene los ojos amplios y rápidamente se oscurecen cuando me sostiene cerca.

—¿Ves? —susurra. Su respiración es superficial, su mirada quema en la mía—. ¿Ves? No te dejaré caer.

.

-0-0-0-

.

Aprieto la chaqueta a mi alrededor cuando caminamos de regreso al auto de Edward. Mis piernas se sienten inseguras y extrañas ahora que estoy caminando en mis zapatos normales. Edward me ha ofrecido otra vez su brazo y me aferro a él alegremente... y no sólo porque tengo las piernas como gelatina.

Nuestro momento, cuando detuvo mi caída, está grabado en mi cabeza. La ola de fuego recorre mi cuerpo, la intensidad en los ojos de Edward, el toque de sus manos, sus brazos...

Recuerdo cómo él apartó la mirada por encima de mi cabeza al liberarme lentamente, y cómo tomó suavemente mi mano en la suya, y patinamos lentamente a través del hielo.

Dimos tres vueltas más a la pista antes de que alguno de los dos hablara, o incluso mirara al otro, pero el tacto de nuestra piel lo decía todo.

Y cuando hablamos, Edward se ofreció a comprarme un chocolate caliente y le dije que sí. Por supuesto, la chica del kiosco intentó coquetear con él mientras tomaba su orden, pero él apenas la miró. Y reí bajito al observar su intento, consciente de que no tenía una oportunidad. Si ella hubiera visto su deslumbrante sonrisa cuando se presentó con mi bebida caliente, se habría dado cuenta de eso.

Edward me abre la puerta del copiloto para que pueda subir. Se desliza detrás del volante, arranca el motor, gira y descansa un brazo en el respaldo de mi asiento para mirar por encima del hombro al retroceder en el espacio del estacionamiento. Sé que es por aparentar, pero él no sabe que yo estoy acostumbrada a que simplemente retroceda incluso sin mirar atrás.

A medida que nos dirigimos hacia la casa mantenemos una conversación liviana y neutral, aunque la tensión por mi casi-caída todavía está entre nosotros.

Hablamos de nuestras clases. Lo pongo al día con Enrique VIII y él me habla de fenómenos visuales e ilusiones ópticas.

—¿Ilusiones ópticas? —volteo hacia él en la oscuridad.

—Al estudiar cómo se engaña al cerebro, puede mostrarnos como funciona —explica—. Por lo menos, esa es la teoría.

Quita una mano del volante, se estira hacia el asiento de atrás y saca un libro de su mochila. Mi marcador de cuero se asoma por el borde superior. Edward lo quita y lo deja en la consola entre nosotros antes entregarme el libro. Es un texto de psicología.

—Capítulo nueve —dice sonriendo—. Echa un vistazo. Son divertidos —enciende la suave luz del techo y así puedo ver.

Encuentro el capítulo nueve y reviso las páginas. Me quedo mirando un boceto de escaleras que parecen una espiral sobre sí mismas.

—Son increíbles —murmuro—. Y en este de peces... ¿o son zapatos?

Tiene razón, las ilusiones son divertidas y estudio cada página, comentando y riendo de los trucos que hacen, pero mis ojos se mantienen yendo hasta el marcador que se encuentra entre nosotros. Cuando he terminado de mirar las ilusiones tomo el marcador.

—¿Tenías algún lugar en particular marcado? —le pregunto.

Él mira el marcador en mi mano, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento antes de fruncir el ceño y sacudir la cabeza.

—No, puedes ponerlo en cualquier lugar.

Pongo la tira de cuero en la página abierta, pero al cerrar el libro tengo la sensación de que hay un cambio sutil en el ánimo de Edward.

Observo sus nudillos cuando su mano sujeta la palanca de cambios, bajando suavemente a una marcha inferior cuando nos detenemos ante un semáforo en rojo. Su otra mano golpetea el volante, mostrando su agitación. Veo la flexión de su muslo cuando presiona el acelerador.

La luz cambia a verde y pone la primera marcha. Acelera más rápido de lo que hacía antes, pasando rápidamente los cambios, su mano es casi un borrón, mientras el motor gime para mantener el ritmo. Ahora estamos muy por sobre el límite de velocidad al avanzar a través de las calles oscuras. Me agarro de los lados del asiento, igual como hacía antes en el Volvo y me empujo contra el cuero, preparándome como lo hice tantas veces antes. Así que todavía conduce como un loco.

De repente, Edward parece darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Me lanza una rápida mirada de reojo, y el coche frena, la aguja del velocímetro baja drásticamente de vuelta una más calmada velocidad de 35.

—Lo siento —murmura.

—Está bien. Estoy acostumbrada a los autos rápidos —las palabras salen antes de que pueda detenerlas, y por supuesto que ahora Edward está curioso… él ama los autos. Lo que sea que le molestaba sobre el marcador está olvidado.

—Cuéntame. ¿Qué tipo de autos?

—Mm… —miro por la ventana, presa del pánico—. No sé, no hay mucho que contar, en realidad.

Puedo sentir sus ojos en mí, sé que él puede escuchar mi corazón acelerado.

—Tal vez en otro momento, entonces —dice en voz baja. Volteo y él está sonriendo suavemente—. No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda.

—Tú no... no. Me siento... muy cómoda contigo.

Hay un momento de silencio y luego Edward mira hacia otro lado. Aparto la mirada también, tratando de reponerme después de mi desliz.

—Me di cuenta de que tienes los libros de La Guía del Autoestopista en tus estantes —cambia de tema un momento después. Levanto la mirada y él me sonríe.

—Er, sí, Douglas Addams es bueno. ¿Los has leído también? —él nunca mencionó leerlos antes.

—Los leí —responde y una conversación acerca de los extraterrestres de dos cabezas y el autostop intergaláctico sobreviene. Pero muy pronto el coche se detiene frente a mi edificio.

Edward se vuelve hacia mí, y aunque él está sonriendo, puedo ver la tristeza que hace eco en sus ojos. Me pregunto que la llevó allí y quiero desesperadamente extender la mano y tocarlo, pasar mis dedos por su mejilla, sus labios, quiero decirle que no esté triste, que todo estará bien... pero tengo que dejarlo conducir esto.

Mi cola de caballo se cierne sobre mi hombro y él se estira para tocar la cinta roja, como lo hizo anoche. Sonríe.

—Te he mantenido fuera hasta muy tarde, ya es más de medianoche.

Las tenues luces del tablero iluminan sus rasgos, las sombras ahuecan sus mejillas y bajo sus ojos. En este sentido, su belleza es realmente sobrenatural, parece un vampiro, hasta que me da esa sonrisa torcida. Y entonces, él es sólo Edward otra vez... _mi_ Edward.

—Me lo pasé muy bien esta noche —susurro.

—Yo también.

Le devuelvo el libro de las ilusiones y lo regresa a su mochila. Supongo que esto es un buenas noches y la ya familiar sensación de _cuando voy a verlo de nuevo_ comienza a agitarse en mis entrañas. No me gusta esa sensación, así que decido hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? —pregunto y mi propuesta lo sorprende claramente.

—¿Mañana? —se pasa la mano por la nuca—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Mi mente corre mientras ordeno las opciones y me acuerdo de los volantes que puse sobre el mostrador en el trabajo.

—Hay un festival de jazz en el paseo marítimo en Olympia este fin de semana.

—¿Te gusta el jazz?

—Por supuesto — _Tú me lo presentaste, sentados en tu habitación, con tu cabeza en mi regazo, escuchando a Duke Ellington , Dizzy Gillespie y Miles Davis. Me enseñaste sobre las notas de blues y la improvisación. Yo sé la diferencia entre swing y ragtime, cool jazz y jazz fusión..._

Lo veo considerarlo, frunce el ceño y baja la vista a sus manos.

—Suena bien —dice finalmente, levantando los ojos—. ¿Si estás segura? —Y doy un suspiro de alivio; ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

—Estoy segura.

—¿Te recojo a las diez?

—A las diez está muy bien.

Tomo mi cartera. Edward abre su puerta para poder ir a abrir la mía. Salgo hacia la vereda. Estamos uno al lado del otro, y me pregunto qué pasa ahora. Los ojos de Edward están tan profundos y serios una vez me mira; la atracción es muy fuerte y estoy segura de que él también la siente, especialmente después de la forma en que me sostuvo en el hielo.

Instintivamente, separo los labios, y él también lo hace. Espero, muy quieta. Creo sentirlo cerrar el espacio entre nosotros, pero de repente, inhala fuertemente, se hace hacia atrás y se pasa la mano por el cabello.

—Es tarde —dice—. Será mejor que me vaya.

.

-0-0-0-

.

Por supuesto, el sueño no viene. Acostada en mi cama, mirando por la ventana, mi mente y mi corazón se llenan con esta noche. Llenos de patinaje sobre hielo y de manos tomadas, brazos alrededor de la cintura...vueltas, giros y caídas... ojos intensos y toques cálidos. Chocolate caliente. Ilusiones.

Autos rápidos.

Me estremezco ante ese desliz.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de cometer otro desliz? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de mencionar a Charlie por su nombre? ¿O hacer alguna referencia no intencionada sobre Forks? Incluso si me dice la verdad sobre quién es, tengo que fingir que no lo he conocido antes. Incluso si él me besa, tendré que actuar como si nunca lo hubiera besado antes.

Gimo y estiro mi colcha, acomodándola alrededor de mis orejas para acurrucarme en el fondo de la cama. Es como si estos pensamientos fueran los monstruos en el armario y el cubrirme con las mantas me mantuviera a salvo... pero no funciona.

Los monstruosos pensamientos vienen de todas formas.

¿Cuánto tiempo puedo seguir mintiéndole antes de que comience a sospechar?

Pero no estoy mintiendo, ¿verdad? Estoy ocultando información, eso no es lo mismo.

Pero en mi corazón yo sé que miento.

Y sé lo que Edward pensaría.

Las lágrimas comienzan a arder detrás de mis ojos y parpadeo para detenerlas.

¿A dónde vamos desde aquí? Con cada paso que damos, es un paso más lejos de la verdad. Camino más profundamente en la mentira con cada toque y cada sonrisa. ¿O es caminar hacia una nueva verdad? No lo sé.

¿Y si descubre la mentira? ¿Va a odiarme?

¿O si recupera sus recuerdos?

¿Qué pasa entonces?

Me estremezco de nuevo y tiro de las mantas con más fuerza. Y me doy cuenta de que, si antes deseaba que él recordara, ahora esa idea me asusta... y no sólo porque él sabría que le he estado mintiendo.

Me asusta porque me gusta este Edward, me gusta la forma en que estamos juntos, me gusta quien soy cuando estoy con él.

¿Cambiaría eso si él recuerda?

¿Cambiaría _él_?

¿Cambiaría _yo_?

Me pregunto qué piensa Edward, qué idea se hace de todo esto. ¿Sigo siendo una nueva chica que le llamó la atención, o tiene destellos de recuerdos? Me pregunto qué le dijo a su familia y lo que está haciendo ahora. ¿Está afuera mirando mi edificio? ¿Está corriendo por alguna parte? ¿Está en su casa, en su habitación? ¿Está pensando en mí ahora?

¿Sería capaz de perdonarme si supiera la verdad?

Es demasiado duro. Me doy por vencida y pateo las cubiertas.

El sueño finalmente se presenta cuando el cielo comienza a iluminarse.

.

-0-

.

Olympia tiene mucha diversión y hoy mis pensamientos oscuros están encerrados, fuertemente. No voy a dejar que echan a perder este tiempo con Edward... no lo haré.

El jazz es excelente y aunque el cielo está nublado la costanera es hermosa, y Edward se pone juguetón cuando se burla de los círculos oscuros debajo de mis ojos y del número de veces que he bostezado.

—Realmente te mantuve despierta hasta muy tarde, ¿no? —él sonríe—. Tal vez deberías dormir la siesta en el coche de camino a casa.

Le saco la lengua y se ríe, empuja la capucha de mi chaqueta sobre mi rostro, y luego me pregunta si me gustaría un perro caliente. Él ha estado así todo el día. Llevaba una radiante sonrisa cuando abrí la puerta esta mañana y casi no ha dejado su cara desde entonces. Y aunque no me ha dado la mano, caminamos cerca y nuestros brazos se rozan de vez en cuando. Cuando me habla, o yo a él, él baja la cabeza hasta dejar su cara frente a la mía. Cuando nos movemos a través de las multitudes, siento su mano, descansando ligeramente sobre el centro de mi espalda, guiándome.

Me lamento cuando termina la última banda y es hora de volver a casa.

—Tenemos que hacer esto otra vez —le digo sin pensar cuando subimos al auto de Edward. Inmediatamente, Edward se tensa, y aunque la sonrisa todavía está en su rostro, aprieta la mandíbula

—¿Te gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo juntos? —pregunta en voz baja. Él no me está mirando ya que está retrocediendo en el estacionamiento. No estoy segura de cómo responder, pero me inclino por la honestidad.

—Me gustaría. ¿Crees que... te gustaría eso?

Mi corazón se ralentiza hasta casi detenerse mientras espero a que responda.

—Me gustaría —dice lentamente. Él cambia a una velocidad superior a medida que aceleramos al salir de la ciudad—. Pero hay algunas cosas que debería decirte en primer lugar.

Mi corazón tartamudea, y comienza a acelerarse. Me froto el pecho con la mano, pensando que de alguna manera eso podría reducir la velocidad o detener el ruido.

—¿Qué cosas? —susurro. ¿Va a decírmelo ahora? ¿Es eso? Estoy emocionada de que hayamos llegado tan lejos, tanto que él quiera que sepa quién es, pero no sé qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar. Soy una actriz terrible, ya me dijo eso antes. Me trago el pánico que me aprisiona.

Él le da una sonrisa irónica cuando el coche acelera. Va casi tan rápido como mi corazón.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación sobre los amigos peligrosos?

Oh no… no...

—Sí.

Él me mira, sus ojos son cautelosos ahora.

—Yo no soy exactamente una elección imprudente, Bella, pero sí _soy_ una decisión informada.

—Oh.

Vuelve a ver el camino, cambia de marcha, y siento un poco de alivio... una decisión informada, podemos trabajar con eso, sé que puedo. Espero a ver si él va a elaborar algo más, pero no lo hace.

—¿Me vas a informar ahora? —pregunto.

Sacude la cabeza y me sonríe.

—Hoy no es el momento adecuado —dice, bastante críptico, creo, y me pregunto si es porque él tampoco quiere estropear nada del día de hoy—. Pero necesitamos hablar —añade en voz baja—. Pronto —luego se cambia de tema y me pide que elija algo de música.

Selecciono _The Chimes_ y él sonríe. Hablamos de música _a capella_ y su sugerencia de que él podría ser peligroso se desvanece, pero la necesidad que tiene de que hablemos pronto se queda rezagada. Al menos sé que viene... puedo prepararme. Y, por supuesto, sé que no voy a salir corriendo y gritando. Me gustaría que hubiera una manera de hacerle saber eso.

A medida que avanzamos por el camino veo una señal que apunta a la Reserva Natural de Patrimonio y Senderos.

—Alex ha estado allí —indico la señal—. Dijo que los bosques son realmente hermosos —inmediatamente, Edward cambia de dirección, llevando el auto por la carretera en mal estado que conduce a la reserva.

—Vamos a echar un vistazo —dice sonriendo.

Sí, él definitivamente también quiere que hoy no termine.

.

-0-

.

Somos el único auto en el estacionamiento de grava. Los bosques de los alrededores son abundantes y verdes, y hay tres senderos señalados con letreros. Dos de ellos son largos, para ir y volver durante todo el día, pero el otro es muy corto, a sólo una hora de ida y vuelta para visitar un puesto de observación del valle.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? —Edward pregunta y yo asiento.

—Me gustaría.

Me recuerda a nuestro primer paseo al prado, y a pesar de que el cielo está gris y que esta caminata es mucho más corta, pronto comienzo a sentir calor.

—Parece que hay un claro por allí —señala Edward a través de algunos árboles lejos del sendero.

No puedo ver nada, pero eso es porque no tengo ojos de vampiro.

—¿Quieres echar un vistazo? —su rostro es casi ansioso, sé que le gustan este tipo de cosas.

No hay un camino correcto, pero Edward va delante de mí, sosteniendo ramas fuera del camino, haciendo que avance más fácil.

Aquí está más oscuro, más sombrío, pero puedo sentir la fina capa de sudor formándose en mi nuca. Me quito la chaqueta y la anudo alrededor de mi cintura.

Sigo a Edward a través de los árboles, entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de ver alguna señal del claro que él ha mencionado, pero son solo árboles y más árboles, hasta que...

—¡Aquí! —dice triunfalmente. Salimos de los árboles hacia un espacio de tal vez el tamaño de dos canchas de baloncesto. Es mucho más pequeño que el prado y no tiene flores silvestres, pero su hierba es verde y exuberante y posee una especie de belleza salvaje.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —le pregunto. Yo sé cómo, por supuesto, pero todavía estoy sorprendida, de igual forma.

Edward simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Tienes la cara rosada —dice sonriendo.

Mis manos vuelan a mis mejillas y ruedo los ojos.

—Lo puedo imaginar.

Él se ríe mientras me abanico la cara y me quito algo de cabello sobre los ojos. Empujo las mangas de mi suéter hasta los codos a la vez que miro alrededor, con las manos en las caderas.

—Esto es realmente lindo, Edward.

Estoy sonriendo, y aunque me resulta curioso que al parecer hemos terminado en un prado nuevamente, me doy cuenta de que tiene sentido, si este es el tipo de cosas que al él le gustan, el tipo de cosas que él busca. Doy vuelta en un lento círculo, mirando los árboles, bebiendo la paz, apreciando el _ahora,_ y sin pensar en las conversaciones que todavía tienen que suceder.

Pero a medida que regreso a Edward la paz se rompe rápidamente.

Él me mira como si nunca me hubiera visto; tiene los dientes apretados y al descubierto, su cuerpo está rígido, los tendones de su cuello se hacen visibles y sus ojos son grandes y de color negro. Siento una punzada de miedo, pero antes de que pueda preguntar qué está mal, él me agarra el brazo y mira fijamente la cicatriz en forma de media luna en mi muñeca.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste? —sisea.

.

(1) Torvill y Dean: Pareja de baile sobre hielo, británicos, campeones mundiales, olímpicos, europeos y británicos, que durante su carrera recibieron numerosas puntuaciones perfectas o casi (6.0 y 5.9)

.

* * *

.

¡Lo descubrió! ¡Sabe que ella sabe! ¡Lo sabe!

Hola! Gracias por leer el fic, dejar su reviews, dejarla historia en la lista de sus favoritos y alertas.

Los capítulos que vienen están imperdibles.

Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Keepsake a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia.

Capítulo beteado por FungysCullen13.

.

Estoy paralizada por el pánico.

Edward mira la cicatriz en mi muñeca. Su pulgar tiembla al trazar suavemente la piel dañada.

Él _sabe_ qué es esto. Él _sabe_ que es la marca de otro vampiro.

Está alerta.

Sus instintos están aflorando

Veo como curva los labios lentamente sobre sus dientes.

Quiero alejar mi brazo, tratar de ocultar la evidencia, pero no puedo. Aunque el agarre de Edward no es fuerte, es rápido.

Su toque es helado. Levanta la mirada y sus ojos negros me fulminan. Está enojado. ¿Conmigo? ¿Con quién dejó esta marca? No puedo decirlo.

—¿Cómo ocurrió? —pregunta. Sus ojos son hipnóticos, sostienen mi mirada, no puedo mirar hacia otro lado, no puede moverse, apenas puedo respirar.

Pero mi mente corre.

¿Qué digo? ¿Qué hago? No puedo mentir, él verá a través de mí... _él sabe qué es esto._ ¿Dónde está Alice en este momento? ¿Vio esto? ¿Lo sabe ella? Mi corazón late con fuerza en mi pecho, suena como truenos en mis oídos. Rezo porque mi teléfono suene, que ella o Carlisle me llamen... pero mi teléfono se queda en silencio.

—¿Cómo? —Edward pregunta otra vez. Su voz es muy suave, muy baja... no hay amenaza, pero hay... _algo._

Él está esperando una respuesta. ¿Le digo que la cicatriz siempre ha estado ahí y que no puedo recordar cómo la conseguí?

De repente sus ojos flamean, deja caer el brazo con cuidado y retrocede lentamente, lejos de mí.

—No me ofreciste pastel —murmura. Su declaración críptica me desconcierta por un segundo, pero la comprensión llega rápidamente... está hablando del pastel de cumpleaños que me compró... _se acaba de dar cuenta de que sé lo que él es._

Mi estómago cae como una roca y mi corazón cae con él. No tenía que suceder así... se suponía que debía confesarse él mismo, cuando estuviera listo.

—Edward, lo siento tanto... —tiro rápidamente la manga hacia abajo y doy un paso hacia él, pero él levanta sus manos, manteniéndome a distancia y me detengo, meciéndome sobre los talones. Su rostro, oh querido Señor, su angustiado rostro...

—Tú sabes lo que soy —susurra—. Lo has sabido todo el tiempo. Cada vez que hablamos, cada momento que he estado contigo...

No puedo negarlo. Él lo sabe.

—Sí. Edward, lo siento...

De repente, su cara está fría, ilegible. Oh, ¿qué está pasando por su mente ahora mismo mientras me mira fijamente? Pánico, apenas contenido, se arrastra sobre mi piel. Trato de adivinar sus pensamientos, trato de imaginar lo que siente. Me muerdo el labio para aguantar las lágrimas a la vez que me doy cuenta de que ya no soy la chica que invitó a patinar sobre hielo. No soy la chica con la cinta roja en el pelo... ahora soy la humana que lo podría exponer.

Soy un peligro. Una amenaza.

Pero yo quiero ser la chica con la cinta roja de nuevo. Quiero volver al festival de jazz. Quiero que me empuje la capucha sobre la cara y me compre un perrito caliente. Hace cinco minutos él estaba riendo, decía que tenía mejillas sonrosadas.

Quiero que me cuente chistes.

Él inclina la cabeza, toma un par de pasos lentos a mi alrededor. Me muevo también, girando en mi lugar, tras él, observándolo mientras él me mira. Mi corazón está golpeando contra mis costillas. ¿Qué le digo ahora? ¿Le cuento todo? ¿Quién soy y lo que significamos el uno para el otro? ¿O miento y le digo que es una coincidencia que me haya encontrado con dos vampiros en mi vida? Trato de medir su estado de ánimo, pero es imposible.

Nunca he visto a Edward más como un vampiro que ahora mismo... su postura, su cara, su voz. Sus ojos.

Da algunos pasos más, rodeándome lentamente.

—Sabes lo que soy, y te has encontrado con más de mi especie antes —sus ojos se deslizan rápidamente a mi mano que se asoma por la manga y luego de vuelta a mi cara—. Fuiste mordida, pero sigues siendo humana. Todavía estás viva.

Poco a poco inclina la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Empiezo a temblar y envuelvo los brazos a mi alrededor, sosteniendo mi entereza porque en este momento siento que voy a desmoronarme. No sé qué hacer. ¿Cuánto le digo? Sus ojos se desvían hacia la mano de nuevo.

—Esa mordida no estaba destinada a matar, era para convertirte. Pero la transformación no funcionó… —la voz de Edward se desvanece y ahora lo miro con la boca abierta y observo, horrorizada, como destellos de traición aparecen vívidamente en sus ojos.

»Eso es lo que quieres de mí... —susurra—. Tu primer intento fracasó por lo que quieres volver a intentarlo, por la inmortalidad.

—¡NO! —lloro, intentando alcanzarlo. ¿Él cree que lo he estado usando? La idea es insoportable—. ¡No, no es eso! Edward, no... —y ahora la verdad sale corriendo, soy casi incoherente en mi desesperación por explicar—. Fui atacada, mordida... pero el... el veneno fue succionado... por ti.

Da un brusco paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos arden a causa de la nueva y ruda sorpresa. Pasa un tiempo muy largo y ninguno de nosotros está respirando. Espero. Y espero. Y espero, buscando sus señales.

—¿Me conoces? —susurra finalmente.

—Sí.

Mi corazón es casi ensordecedor al latir. Veo la sorpresa dejar el rostro de Edward cuando cierra los parpados. Él me ha bloqueado.

—Entonces me has puesto en desventaja —su voz suena entrecortada y aguda—. Me temo que no lo entiendo.

Aunque él está muy quieto, aprieta las manos a sus costados y sé que justo ahora, esto es agonía para él. Tomo aire. Me duele el pecho, creo que mi corazón ha latido el valor de una vida de latidos en los últimos diez minutos. Sólo quiero volver atrás en el tiempo, pero no puedo, y ahora que he comenzado a decir la verdad, tengo que seguir adelante.

—Yo te conocí... nos conocimos... en Forks.

—¿Forks? —la fachada se desliza un poco, abre los ojos en una pequeña fracción.

Asiento y trato de sonreír, pero tengo la boca seca y los labios se pegan contra mis dientes. Trago saliva y vuelvo a intentarlo.

—Nos conocimos en la escuela secundaria. Nosotros, um, salíamos.

Sé que "salir" ni siquiera lo cubre, pero va a tener que servir por ahora. Alzo mi muñeca llena de cicatrices.

—Esto lo hizo otro vampiro, un nómada, que iba de paso. Él me mordió, pero tú succionaste el veneno para salvarme. Alice, Jasper y Emmett lo mataron.

Abre la boca... su fachada se desarma.

—¿Eso es cierto? —jadea.

—Sí.

Sus manos vuelan a su cabeza, tirándose el pelo a la vez que jadea hacia mí y sé que todo su mundo acaba de desaparecer debajo de él. Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo, pero me muevo de un pie a otro, retorciendo los dedos y mordiéndome el labio.

—¿Por qué no dijiste algo? —jadea. Hay devastación en su rostro y angustia en la voz—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste…?

Comienzo a llorar.

—Yo quería, en serio quería, pero...

—Pero, ¿qué?

—Pero Carlisle me dijo que podría hacer más daño que bien. Edward, lo siento tanto...

Es como si lo golpeara en la cara. Se pone blanco, su rostro pálido se vuelve ceniciento.

—¿Hablaste con Carlisle? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

Me paso el brazo por la cara para intentar absorber las lágrimas.

—La primera noche que te vi. Cuando llegué a casa después de la biblioteca. Él y Alice fueron…

—¿Alice también?

—Ella vio…

Agita la mano bruscamente, cortando el resto de mi explicación. Sacude la cabeza y la deja caer en sus manos.

Hay un horrible y pesado silencio, no puedo soportarlo – no sé qué hacer, pero he comenzado a hablar, así que sigo adelante – él necesita saber.

Le han mentido lo suficiente.

—Me hablaron de Victoria y de lo que sucedió en los bosques y cómo habías perdido parte de tu memoria. Y la lectura de mentes…

Levanta la cabeza. Me mira y me detengo. Mierda, ¿he dicho demasiado? Tal vez no debería haber mencionado la lectura de la mente.

Cuando yo no digo nada más, me da un lento asentimiento.

—Adelante —murmura—. Dime lo que te dijeron —su mirada es fría.

—Ellos... ellos me dijeron que me bloqueaste. Carlisle piensa que los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos por lo que bloqueaste todo lo que tuviera que ver conmigo. Piensa que también explica la lectura de mente; no querías verme en los pensamientos de otras personas. Él piensa que fue un tipo de auto-preservación.

Sus ojos permanecen en mí. Está tratando de procesar todo esto, tratando de asimilar todo y ahora su fachada está de vuelta. No puedo seguirle el ritmo, me siento como si estuviera balanceándome en un acantilado preguntándome si voy a caer o no.

—Así que eras importante para mí —dice después de un momento. Sus palabras son lentas y medidas, como si estuviera pesando cada una de ellas antes de hablar—. Lo suficientemente importante como para formar una unión contigo, pero mi familia decidió que no necesito recordar eso. Que no necesito saber.

—No, Edward, no fue así —intento convencerlo—. Ellos estaban preocupados, habías pasado por muchas cosas y ellos estaban preocupados por hacerte daño nuevamente si te lo decían. Carlisle dijo que tenías que recordar a tu tiempo... cuando tu subconsciente estuviera listo para manejar la situación.

—¿Manejar qué, exactamente?

—A mí... nuestra ruptura. Fue mala.

Él parpadea, es una pequeña grieta en su armadura, pero luego su cara vuelve a ser como piedra de nuevo. Oh, Edward, _por favor_ , _déjame entrar_

Mis piernas se sienten débiles y tambaleantes, quiero sentarme antes de que caiga al suelo, pero de alguna manera me quedo de pie.

—Carlisle tenía buenas intenciones —continúo—. Creyó que lo mejor era no decírtelo.

—¿Lo mejor? ¿Lo _mejor?_ —Edward está incrédulo. Ahora ríe, es un sonido áspero, y da unos más pasos, se aleja y luego da media vuelta bruscamente.

»Oh, créeme, Bella, puedo pensar en un montón de cosas mejores que la gente en quien más confío me mienta. ¡Mejores que mantenerme en la oscuridad sobre de _mi propia vida_!

—Pero sus intenciones eran...

—¿Buenas? ¿Sus intenciones eran buenas? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir? —está gritando ahora, yendo un lado a otro mientras habla.

—Edward...

—Entonces las mentiras eran para mi _beneficio,_ ¿cierto? —voltea bruscamente, mirándome fijamente, con la boca torcida en una mueca burlona. —¿ _Por mi propio bien_?

—Edward...

—¿Todos ustedes creían que sabían que era mejor para mí?

—Edward...

—Así que todos ustedes han estado viéndome andar a trompicones y abriéndome paso a través de sentimientos que pensé eran nuevos, pero al parecer no lo son.

 _Oh, Edward..._

Lágrimas calientes arden sobre mis mejillas.

—Edward, lo siento mucho. Nadie quería hacerte daño, todo el mundo pensaba...

—¡Todos pensaban que debían mentirme!

Oh, esto es demasiado para él. Hay traición en su rostro y su voz rebana mi corazón. Está superado por el dolor... esto lo ha hecho añicos.

Extiendo mis manos hacia él.

—Edward, lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero por favor, no puedes...

—¡NO ME DIGAS LO QUE NO PUEDO HACER! —ruge. Retrocedo. Lo he oído gritar antes, pero nunca así—. _Sé exactamente_ lo que no puedo hacer —susurra ahora—. ¡No puedo leer mentes... y _no puedo recordar_!

No puedo soportar verlo así, con tanto dolor. Mis lágrimas caen libremente. Suelta un quejido y deja caer la cabeza entre sus manos. Me acerco a él, pero mis brazos caen vacíos a mis costados.

—Pensé... —susurra a la vez que levanta los ojos—. Creí que tú... nosotros... pensé que tal vez... —sacude la cabeza y mis lágrimas se convierten en sollozos ante su devastación—. Pero me has estado _mintiendo todo este tiempo..._ —se le quiebra la voz. Cierra los ojos y se pasa las manos por el pelo otra vez. Y luego, rápidamente, su postura cambia otra vez y su voz es fuerte cuando sus ojos quedan fijos en los míos.

»Así que dime, ¿he sido repetitivo, Bella? ¿Ya tuvimos la conversación sobre la Navidad?

—No, Edward, por favor...

—¿Ya discutimos sobre Douglas Adams? ¿A cuántos festivales de jazz hemos ido?

—Por favor, escucha...

—¿Cuántas veces te llevé a patinar sobre hielo?

—Edward...

—¿Te reíste a escondidas la otra noche cuando pretendí caer para así mojarme las manos?

—¡No…!

—¿Llamaste a mi familia para informarlos después de que dijera buenas noches...?

—¡No… detente, Edward...!

—Yo...

—¡NO! ¡DETENTE, EDWARD! ¡SÓLO PARA!

Mi arrebato nos sorprende a ambos, y Edward se detiene.

—¡No fue así! —le grito, agitando los brazos hacia él. De repente, todo el estrés de las últimas semanas, tal vez los dos últimos años, está saliendo y yo _estoy_ caminando hacia _él,_ mientras él se aleja, aturdido.

»¡Todas estas cosas eran primeras veces! ¡ _Todas ellas_! Y nunca le informé a nadie, ¡mantuve deliberadamente mi distancia! Y bien, mentí, tu familia mintió, ¡pero nunca fue para hacer daño! ¡Nadie andaba por ahí tratando de pensar en maneras de molestarte! A veces la gente miente porque piensan que la verdad es muy dolorosa, a veces creen que la mentira es la mejor opción. Tú debes saber, ¡te lo has hecho a ti mismo!

Se pone blanco.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —se detiene, retrocede.

—¡Tú! —lo señalo con un dedo al pecho—. ¡Cuando terminamos! ¡Creías que era demasiado peligroso que estuvieras a mi alrededor y mentiste, así que te dejé ir! ¡Me dijiste que yo no era buena para ti! ¡Jugaste con mis inseguridades, dijiste que había sido una distracción! —estoy gritando, estoy enojada, pero no estoy segura de sí ahora estoy enojada con Edward, o conmigo misma, o con su familia por haber elegido mantenerlo en la oscuridad. No sé si esto es por ahora en Portland, o por lo de hace dos años en Forks. Me mira, sorprendido otra vez.

—Yo no... Yo… —sus ojos están grandes y frenéticos, tartamudea. Mi enojo comienza amortiguarse ante su cara de confusión. Tomo una respiración profunda y niego con la cabeza.

—No te acuerdas, lo sé —le digo con más calma, ahora jadeando a causa de mi arrebato—. Pero, Edward, me mentiste porque pensabas que era lo mejor y creí lo que dijiste y lo he creído por más de dos años. Mi vida ha girado alrededor de tu mentira y no fue hasta hace unas semanas que Alice me dijo la verdad —me detengo para tomar aire—. No me gusta lo que hiciste, pero puedo entender por qué lo hiciste. Pensaste que me estabas protegiendo. Carlisle, tu familia, todos creían que te estaban protegiendo a _ti_.

Se me queda mirando de nuevo, y su respiración es rápida, superficial. Me paso la mano por la cara, sorbo mis lágrimas. Ahora me siento más vieja que Edward. Mayor que Carlisle, incluso.

De repente, Edward se da vuelta y camina hacia el otro lado del claro, hacia el bosque.

—¡Edward! —grito y corro unos pasos detrás de él, pero luego me detengo. Yo sé que no lo voy a alcanzar; no quiere dejarme. Necesita tiempo y espacio. Necesita digerir esto. Y yo también. Me dejo caer al suelo y abrazo mis rodillas sin preocuparme porque la humedad se filtre en mis pantalones.

No sé cuánto tiempo estoy sentada; se sienten como muchas horas, pero probablemente no más de quince minutos. Calmo mi respiración y mi corazón desacelera, pero me siento rota y magullada. Me pregunto qué va a pasar ahora, si Edward nunca me perdonará o a su familia. Me pregunto si Carlisle se enfadará conmigo. Y si él tenía razón, y si el decirle la verdad a Edward hace más daño que bien. Y si Edward nunca se repone de esto... de la traición y las mentiras.

No puedo ni siquiera pensar en ello.

No escucho cuando Edward regresa, pero de pronto él está a mi lado, sentado en la hierba, reflejando mi posición y doblando fuertemente las rodillas.

Sus ojos no están muy oscuros, pero si tristes. Él está tan perdido y sólo quiero abrazarlo, pero sé que no puedo. No me lo permitirá, no todavía. Me pregunto si alguna vez lo hará.

—Me disculpo por mi comportamiento —dice con calma—. Espero no haberte asustado.

Niego con la cabeza lentamente, tratando de evaluar su estado de ánimo. Es fríamente cortés, y eso no me gusta.

—No, no me asustaste. Y yo también lo siento, Edward, lo siento tanto...

Él asiente con la cabeza y desvía la mirada hacia los árboles.

—¿Entonces tú eres la hija del jefe Swan?

—Sí.

Él asiente con la cabeza de nuevo.

—¿Me contarías todo? —pregunta con suavidad—. ¿Desde el principio? ¿Por favor?

Él no me mira cuando comienzo. Mientras hablo me pregunto qué tan bueno es lo que estoy haciendo, pero ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Ya le he dicho lo básico... y de nuevo pienso que la verdad ha estado oculta de él el tiempo suficiente.

Así que hablo. Y él escucha, sin dejar de mirar los árboles. Empiezo con la cafetería en mi primer día, en cómo él no podía leer mi mente. Le hablo de la clase biología y de mi olor estilo bola de demolición, de sus ojos negros y de la forma en que me había mirado, como si me odiara. Le cuento de la furgoneta de Tyler, del examen de sangre, los cuentos de terror de Jacob, Port Ángeles y el prado...

Le cuento todo... béisbol, James, Victoria y Laurent, Phoenix, el baile de graduación.

El cielo comienza a oscurecerse. Edward se queda en silencio, con las rodillas todavía abrazadas contra su pecho. Él no se mueve, sólo mira los árboles y nunca habla. Él está tan quieto que es desconcertante... sólo la ocasional presión en su mandíbula me dice que es real y que está escuchando, y empiezo a mirar el débil movimiento de sus músculos bajo la piel. Esperaba que me hiciera preguntas, incluso que quizás me gritara un poco más, pero no esto. No esta calma poco natural, no ésta inquieta tranquilidad.

Continúo con nuestro perfecto verano... los picnics, los paseos, las idas al cine, escuchar música en su habitación. Las salidas a Seattle para ver exposiciones y conciertos. El día en que me recogió flores.

Sigo con mi cumpleaños. La fiesta, el corte de papel. El ataque de Jasper. Le hablo de la caminata al bosque, sus palabras, su mentira.

Los regalos de cumpleaños que faltan.

Sin embargo, Edward no habla, no reacciona, no se mueve, excepto por el apriete sutil y la flexión en su mandíbula.

Termino con la manada de lobos, y Victoria. Mi voz está ronca de tanto hablar.

—Eso es todo —le susurro—. Hasta que te vi fuera de la biblioteca.

Después de la pesadez de su silencio, el sonido de la voz de Edward me sobresalta.

—Bella, ese marcador... ¿es tuyo?

—Er, sí.

Él da una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacia los árboles, pero eso es todo.

El cielo está oscuro ahora, hay estrellas plateadas centellando contra el negro; sería bonito en cualquier otra noche.

Edward gira lentamente la cabeza y me mira finalmente, pero en la oscuridad no puedo leer claramente sus ojos o su expresión. Espero, con ganas de que él diga algo... cualquier cosa.

—Es como si me estuvieras hablando sobre los personajes de un libro o una película —dice en voz baja—. No sé quiénes son, podrían incluso no ser reales.

Oh, Edward...

Mis ojos arden y también lo hace mi corazón.

—Son reales —le susurro.

Se desenrolla lentamente desde su posición defensiva y suspira, ahora sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras me mira, dejando los puños sueltos sobre sus muslos.

—¿Me lo ibas a decir alguna vez? —pregunta. Su voz es tranquila, pero no me dice nada. Podría estar preguntando por el clima.

—Carlisle quería que recordaras tú solo, pero sé que no podría haber seguido mintiendo mucho más tiempo. Nunca sentí que estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Ha sido... difícil.

—Tuviste un desliz anoche ¿cierto? Los autos rápidos de los que hablabas... era por mí.

—Sí.

El cabello le cae sobre los ojos. Observo como lo aleja con sus largos dedos y deseo poder ser yo quien haga eso por él. El cabello vuelve a caer hacia delante cuando inclina la cabeza.

—Bella, si fuiste ya expuesta a este peligro conmigo, si te traté tan mal, ¿por qué quieres estar conmigo de nuevo?

Mi respuesta sale con sencillez y honestidad de mis labios.

—Porque te amo. Nunca dejé de amarte. Nunca dejaré de amarte. Y esperaba que pudiéramos tener otra oportunidad.

Me mira y es como si no hubiera entendido lo que dije. Un dolor nuevo, crudo y real me golpea. En la oscuridad es tan difícil leer sus ojos.

Me acerco para tocarlo. Mis dedos rozan suavemente los suyos y no los aleja, y eso es bueno, pero tampoco responde. Su piel es fría, su mano dura. Me alejo y abrazo mis rodillas otra vez.

—Vamos, será mejor que nos vayamos —dice de repente y se levanta antes de que tenga incluso tiempo de pestañar. Él extiende su mano y me ayuda a levantarme. Mis piernas se sienten débiles, pero una vez que estoy erguida, Edward me suelta. Mete las manos en sus bolsillos y camina.

Mientras vamos de vuelta al auto, él me aparta las ramas, me ayuda con las raíces de los árboles y con los troncos caídos, pero nunca habla. Aunque su rostro se ve calmado, su dolor es casi tangible, pero no sé qué decir ni qué hacer.

El regreso a casa también lo hacemos en silencio. Edward no enciende la música. Acelera. Aprieta las manos alrededor del volante y la palanca de cambios, agarrándose de ellos hasta que sus nudillos casi asoman a través de la piel, y esto es lo que desmiente la expresión suave e impasible.

Pero yo no puedo estar quieta. Me muevo con nerviosismo en mi asiento y me muerdo las uñas. Me meto el cabello detrás de las orejas, me sacudo y hago rebotar mis piernas. Me pregunto si este es el final, si está demasiado dolido como para intentarlo de nuevo.

Me siento vacía para cuando estacionamos afuera de mi edificio.

Edward se estira para llegar a los asientos traseros, hacia su mochila que aún se encuentra allí.

—Toma —dice y extiende mi marcador—. Lo he tenido el tiempo suficiente.

Mi corazón se rompe.

—Edward, no... —susurro con voz ronca. Pero cuando me niego a tomarlo, simplemente lo desliza en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Luego, abre su puerta y viene a abrir la mía. Estoy temblando mientras me ayuda a pararme en la vereda.

—Siento mucho que la tarde haya terminado de esta manera —dice—. Pero gracias por decirme la verdad.

—Oh, Edward, también lo siento.

Él asiente con la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado. Él está tan herido, tan enfadado todavía. Puedo sentirlo, es como un muro entre nosotros.

—Por favor no te vayas. Entra y hablaremos... por favor...

—No creo que sea muy buena compañía en este momento —responde—. Pero gracias por la oferta. Tal vez en otro momento.

Bajo la cabeza y la derrota me recorre como una ola, hundiéndome.

—Edward, esto no tiene por qué terminar mal. Ya te he dicho lo que siento, y si tú aún tienes sentimientos por mí, entonces sé que podemos encontrarle una solución a todo esto.

Él está callado, me mira y espero que esté tomando en cuenta mis palabras. Ante el brillo fantasmal de la luz de la calle, él se ve algo irreal.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —le pregunto y deja escapar un largo suspiro.

—Ahora mismo voy a hablar con mi familia, y después de eso... —se encoge de hombros—. No lo sé.

Me da una sonrisa melancólica y triste y de repente sus ojos son lo más tierno que he visto desde que empujé mis mangas hacia arriba. Levanta la mano y el dorso de sus nudillos apenas toca mi mejilla.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho daño, Bella. Me entristece más de lo que nunca sabrás.

Mis lágrimas vuelven a caer e intento tocar su cara también, pero él quita rápidamente los dedos de mi mejilla y de pronto se va caminando de regreso al auto. Mi mano está todavía en el aire cuando se sube al asiento y, mientras conduce fuera de mi vista, me pregunto si esto es que la naturaleza siga su curso.

Y entonces recuerdo que a veces la naturaleza puede ser cruel.

.

* * *

 _¡Qué horror! Pobre Bella, siempre Edward la hace sufrir._ _Esta vez la naturaleza se comportó como una verdadera perra._

 _Gente: Muuuchas gracias por seguir leyendo, sus comentarios y demás. Espero con ansías sus reacciones para este capítulo._

 _Cariños ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Keepsake a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

 _Capítulo beteado por FungysCullen13. Muchas Gracias._

 _._

 **Cinco minutos más tarde...**

 **En su auto de camino a la casa de los Cullen, en las afueras de Portland...**

 **Punto de vista de Edward**

Edward hizo sacudir su auto al pasar a la quinta marcha. El motor se quejó, pero Edward fue implacable. Hizo trabajar aún más al Honda, forzándolo a bajar la marcha otra vez cuando se acercaba al desvío que conducía a la casa de su familia, enterrada en lo profundo del bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

Ellos le habían mentido.

Todos ellos.

Incluso ella.

Incluso Bella.

Su mano se movió rápido, sus pies eran un perfecto y sincronizado borrón sobre los pedales...

 _...embrague, cambio, acelerador._

Esa cicatriz.

Él quería matar al vampiro que le hizo esa cicatriz, pero al parecer sus hermanos ya lo había hecho.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

Todos sus instintos se habían revelado cuando vio la marca en su piel... proteger, defender, atacar.

Le había preocupado haberla asustado cuando instintivamente había descubierto sus dientes.

Ahora sacudió la cabeza; no tenía por qué haber estado tan preocupado, como vio después.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

El motor gimió más fuerte. La aguja del velocímetro se trasladó a la zona roja.

Ellos le habían mentido.

Todos ellos.

Incluso Bella.

Le había abierto su corazón a Esme. Hace dos noches había hablado con su familia, les contó de la chica humana que había capturado su interés, y posiblemente su corazón. Pensó que ellos deberían saberlo, después de todo también les afectaba.

Había tenido la deferencia de _compartir._

Y anoche, después de patinar sobre hielo, cuando el _posiblemente_ se convirtió en _definitivamente_ y cuando supo que su corazón era perfecto y verdaderamente de ella, había hablado con Carlisle en privado. Él había buscado asesoramiento para contarle a Bella la verdad sobre quién era. Pero por supuesto, no necesitaba decirle la verdad después de todo, ¿cierto?

Ella ya lo sabía.

Era él, Edward, quien estaba en la oscuridad.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

Delante iba una camioneta avanzando muy lentamente. Edward aceleró a fondo el Honda y sólo unos segundos más tarde, la camionera estaba detrás de él, ni siquiera era un punto en el espejo retrovisor.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

Se preguntó qué habría dicho ella si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de contárselo. ¿Habría fingido sorpresa? ¿Pretendido impresión? ¿Lo habría aceptado con calma y le habría dicho que no importaba?

La persona más importante en su mundo, y su familia le habrían dejado basar su relación en una mentira.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

Los neumáticos chirriaron y humearon al tomar una curva.

Ahora se sentía tan tonto. Sentía que se estaba llevando la peor parte de una broma cruel.

Había pensado que sus sentimientos eran suyos, sólo suyos, pero les pertenecían a todos.

Las esperanzas secretas que había cargado en los últimos días al parecer eran noticia añeja – fueron discutidas y analizadas por los que lo rodeaban.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

La ira, el dolor y la traición pulsaban por sus venas muertas.

Esto no hubiera pasado si fuera capaz de leer sus mentes.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

Tomó otra curva, esparciendo suciedad y grava en un arco perfecto detrás de él.

Ellos le habían mentido.

Pero él también había mentido. O al menos eso dijo Bella. ¿Podría creerle a ella? ¿Podría creer en alguno de ellos?

Ella dijo que lo amaba.

Hace dos horas él la habría tomado en sus brazos y gritado de alegría para que todo el mundo pudiera escuchar.

Él le habría dicho que también la amaba.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

¿Cómo?

Cómo podía amarlo todavía después de todo lo que él le había hecho pasar.

Después de que él le mintiera, la hiriera.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

Había sido como escuchar una historia sobre alguien que él no conocía. Algún cruel bastardo que le arrancó el corazón a Bella y lo hizo pedazos frente a sus ojos. No sabía quién era esa persona, no podía sentir lo que habían sentido. No podía entender cómo alguien... cómo _él_... podría haber hecho eso.

Él no era el hombre que creía que era.

 _Nada_ era lo que él pensaba que era.

Su visión del mundo entero había cambiado.

Todo había cambiado.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

El pecho de Edward ardía como si estuviera en llamas por dentro. Se frotó el pecho con fuerza con el puño, pero no trajo alivio.

Había sentido tan poco por tanto tiempo... y ahora sentía demasiado.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

Jasper había intentado matarla. Entonces Edward casi había arruinado su vida.

Se encogió ahora al pensar en el pastel de chocolate y en la bola de nieve. ¿Cómo eso puede compensar lo que él y su familia le había hecho?

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

La lluvia salpicó el parabrisas.

Los neumáticos intentaron patinar sobre la carretera resbaladiza, pero Edward los mantuvo firmes.

Él tomó control cuando bajó bruscamente una marcha.

Control.

Él necesitaba control.

Pero ellos se lo habían quitado.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

Ella le había contado de un verano que habían compartido. De picnics, películas, conciertos y paseos.

El futuro que él había esperado ya era parte de su pasado.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

Estaba tan enojado. Tan dolido. La sorpresa de comprender que la había conocido antes era algo que jamás habías sentido. O incuso como un sentimiento que no recordara.

Su admisión lo había descarrilado, había quedado ciego y perdido.

Su historia lo dejó sin palabras, tratando de encontrar algo a qué aferrarse, pero no había nada.

Era como si la parte más profunda de su corazón hubiera sido expuesta y presentada en una vitrina.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

Él se había alejado de ella, en ese bosque, necesitando encontrar algún tipo de control. Algún tipo de entendimiento.

Él había querido correr, pero se quedó cerca en caso de que ella lo necesitara. Él no la dejaría allí sola.

Sus sentimientos lo habían confundido – era protector con ella, pero a la vez se sentía herido por sus mentiras.

Y enojado.

Muy enojado.

Había estrellado el puño contra un árbol, una y otra vez, mientras se lamentaba por lo que había perdido

No sólo los recuerdos, sino la oportunidad de decirle suavemente quién era.

La oportunidad de abrirse a ella, para ofrecerle algo que nunca había ofrecido antes...

...su amor.

Se lamentó de nuevo ahora cuando el auto chilló en una curva cerrada.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

Algo que ofrecerle.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._ Su mano y sus pies se veían borrosos al pisar los pedales.

Ella ya sabía.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

Todos ellos sabían.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

Había perdido una parte de él y ellos la habían mantenido apartada.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

La aguja del velocímetro fue tan lejos como pudo. El coche comenzó a temblar. Edward levantó el pie del acelerador. Cuando la aguja comenzó a caer de nuevo, lo pisó otra vez.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

El camino se enderezó de nuevo.

Recordó cómo había estado todo después de que Victoria murió. Había abierto los ojos a las caras ansiosas de su familia y a sus mentes silenciosas. Él había agarrado a Carlisle frenéticamente...

—¿Por qué no puedo escucharte? —había gritado—. ¿Por qué no puedo escucharte?

También había desarrollado enojo. Ira, rabia y frustración.

Paranoia.

Eso se había prolongado durante meses, él se había sentido menos, roto... mal.

Los recuerdos perdidos no le molestaban – Forks ni siquiera era un punto en su radar.

Creía que la pérdida del don era lo que lo tenía tan angustiado – ahora se preguntaba si era a Bella lo que realmente extrañaba.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

El talentoso y dorado hijo primogénito ya no estaba dotado.

Ahora ellos podrían mentirle

Le _habían_ mentido.

En los meses después de su accidente, habían caminado a su alrededor como sobre cáscaras de huevo, lo trataban como si estuviera hecho de cristal. Lo trataban como si hubiera algo malo en él.

No molestar a Edward.

 _No le digan la verdad._

Sólo Kate lo había tratado como si fuera normal.

Kate.

Él casi...

Golpeó el acelerador de nuevo.

 _Embrague, cambio, acelerador._

El coche entró en la calzada. Rugió a través de la grava, girando al detenerse con el freno de mano y echando a volar las piedras.

En la amplia terraza de la gran casa de dos plantas, la familia de Edward había comenzado a reunirse. Carlisle, Alice y Esme.

Alice, obviamente, había visto lo que ha pasado, o tal vez Bella había llamado – Edward no lo sabía. Se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta.

—Edward... —Carlisle comenzó, levantando las manos buscando calma.

—Me mentiste... —Edward gruñó—. ¡E hiciste que _ella_ me mintiera! —caminó hacia la casa, volteó la cabeza bruscamente hacia Alice—. ¿Lo viste? ¿Viste lo que pasó esta tarde?

Ella asintió lentamente, con las manos en la boca, los ojos muy abiertos y temerosos.

—Edward, lo siento tanto...

—¿Lo sientes? —espetó.

Carlisle se adelantó.

—Edward, hijo, entiendo...

La puerta mosquitera se abrió y apareció Jasper. En un cegador movimiento, Edward saltó, lanzándose sobre Jasper, estrellándolo contra la pared de la casa y aplastándolo allí, con el antebrazo sobre la garganta de Jasper. La casa gimió y se estremeció. Madera y yeso desmenuzado cayeron alrededor a la vez que Alice gritó, ella no lo había visto venir. Esme gritó...

—¡Edward, no!

Jasper no se resistió, bajó la cabeza y aceptó la ira de Edward. Alice tomó un brazo de Edward, Carlisle tomó el otro, pero la ira de Edward le había hecho fuerte.

—¡Un corte con papel! — gruñó Edward sobre la cara de su hermano—. ¡Intentaste matarla por un _jodido corte con papel_!

Emmett y Rose llegaron corriendo desde el interior y Emmett hizo a Alice a un lado para envolver su mano alrededor del brazo de Edward.

Pero Edward se sacudió a su padre y hermano. Dio un paso atrás, levantando las manos y retrocedió por los escalones del porche. Alice corrió hacia su marido, pero Jasper sacudió la cabeza, él no quería que ella se preocupara.

—Está bien —la tranquilizó.

Abajo en el césped, Edward los observaba... a su familia y sus rostros ansiosos. Su traición retorció su confianza y ardió dentro de él.

—Edward... —Carlisle hizo un movimiento para acercarse al porche, pero Edward retrocedió otro paso. Carlisle se detuvo—. Hijo, te lo prometo, nunca quise hacerte daño. En el momento en que pensamos que... _pensé..._

—Que fue _lo_ _mejor_... —Edward lo interrumpió bruscamente, con desprecio en cada palabra—. ¿Creíste que podrías tomar esa decisión por mí? ¿Pensaste que algo tan importante como esto, tan importante como... como _ella, Bella_... debía serme ocultado? —negó con la cabeza, pasándose las manos por el pelo a la vez que retrocedía algunos pasos más—. ¿Ahora todavía crees que es lo mejor?

Carlisle bajó la cabeza, pero no contestó. No había nada que pudiera decir, no en este momento.

—Edward, por favor, entra y hablemos —Esme imploró. Le tendió la mano, pero Edward sacudió la cabeza. No pudo. Era demasiado pronto. La conmoción y el dolor estaban demasiados frescos.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber? —preguntó, y Carlisle hizo una mueca de amargura ante la voz de su hijo.

—No —Alice respondió, mordiéndose el labio—. Lo siento tanto, Edward.

Él asintió bruscamente, dio media vuelta y regresó a su auto.

—¡Edward! —Esme lo llamó, pero él ya estaba rugiendo de vuelta por el camino de entrada.

 **-0- - 0- -0-**

 **Esa misma noche... En el departamento de Bella...**

 **Punto de vista de Bella**

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo lloro, pero se siente como una eternidad.

Acurrucada en medio de mi cama, aferrando mi almohada contra mi pecho, me pregunto si alguna vez habrá un tiempo en el que no lloraré por Edward Cullen.

¿Podré hacerlo alguna vez?

¿Alguna vez llegará el día en que diga que es suficiente?

Mi corazón dice que no, pero mi mente dice que debo aceptar que no estamos destinados a estar juntos. Tal vez nunca vamos a llegar más allá de lo que somos. Pero entonces recuerdo que esta noche no era sobre él siendo vampiro y que yo sea humana; era a causa de una mentira.

Gimo y aprieto la almohada con fuerza.

Su rostro... su rostro angustiado y agonizando.

Y entonces sus ojos fríos e impasibles.

Su dolor. Su ira.

La furia tranquila que yo sé que se estaba gestando debajo de la calma.

Mi cuerpo se estremece.

Mi reloj de cabecera suena, marcando los minutos desde que Edward se alejó.

Cuando escucho el golpe en la puerta al instante se me ocurre que es él... _espero_ que sea él.

Pero no lo es.

Alice y Carlisle están de pie en mi puerta. Sus caras están bellas y tristes. Carlisle casi parece demacrado. No estoy segura de lo que siento por verlos, parte de mí está enojada – ellos han traído todo esto sobre nosotros; parte de mí quiere abrazarlos – ellos también están dolidos, pero sobre todo espero que tengan noticias de Edward.

No tienen.

—Hemos venido a ver si estás bien —susurra Alice, mordiéndose el labio, y sé por su rostro y su voz que lo que haya pasado cuando Edward fue a casa... no fue bueno.

Nuevas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, de inmediato toma mi mano y me lleva hasta el sofá. Se sienta a mi lado, tomando mi mano, y Carlisle se sienta en la mecedora. A la vez que sorbo y me limpio la cara con la manga, Carlisle se inclina hacia adelante. Espero a que me diga que no debería haberle dicho la verdad a Edward, estoy lista para estar en desacuerdo y discutir con él, y me sorprende cuando empieza a disculparse.

—Bella, lo siento mucho por la posición en la que te puse cuando te pedí que no fueras honesta con Edward —cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza, esto es lo más tenso que lo he visto en mi vida – aparte de la noche de mi cumpleaños. Cuando abre los ojos lentamente puedo ver con claridad sus trescientos años—. He estado tan preocupado por tratar de proteger a Edward y dejar que recuerde por su cuenta, pero la verdad siempre hace daño, sin importar cómo llegue a él.

—Y mantenerlo apartado de ella lo hizo peor —susurro—. Eso añade una capa extra a todo el dolor.

Carlisle asiente, y me da una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

—Tienes razón. Terminé agravando el problema. Y estuvo mal que te pidiera que fingieras, nunca debí ponerte en esa posición. Lo siento mucho.

No estoy seguro de qué decir, pero su evidente angustia y su sincera disculpa me han tocado y veo el hombre que ha tratado de hacer lo mejor por el chico que es como su hijo.

Pienso en mi propio padre y en la agonía que le hice pasar, y sus bien intencionados pero torpes intentos para ayudarme, las amenazas de enviarme con mi madre porque no sabía qué más hacer, amenazarme con terapia; su promesa de dispararle a Edward si alguna vez lo volvía a ver. Sé que Charlie se paseaba por las noches, preocupado por mí. Iba a mi habitación para salvarme de mis pesadillas. Estoy segura de que me hubiera dicho cualquier cantidad de mentiras, u ocultado cualquier cantidad de información, si hubiera pensado que me alejaría del dolor. Es justo lo que un padre haría.

Extiendo la mano para tomar la de Carlisle. Mi gesto lo sorprende y sus ancianos ojos ámbar parpadean hacia mí.

—Eres una jovencita muy amable, Bella —susurra—. Y muy indulgente —le da a mi mano un apretón muy suave y luego se para lentamente.

—¿Te vas? —Me paro también.

—Creo que a Alice le gustaría quedarse, ¿si eso está bien? —Me sonríe—. Pero se me necesita en casa. Sólo vine a ver si estabas bien. Y a pedir disculpas.

—Gracias, Carlisle. Te lo agradezco.

Inclina la cabeza, da las buenas noches y cuando cierro la puerta detrás de él me giro para ver a Alice mirando mi pequeña bola de nieve. Desvío la mirada rápidamente, no puedo soportar ver eso ahora.

—¿Te lo dio Edward? —pregunta.

Asiento.

—¿Te contó sobre eso?

—No —niega—. Lo supuse porque había una bolsa de plástico de una tienda de souvenirs en la basura el otro día.

La imagen de Edward yendo de compras por mí me provoca ganas de llorar de nuevo y me deshago de ellas rápidamente. Después tomo una respiración profunda.

—Está bien, dime lo que pasó esta noche, Alice.

Ella asiente y se acomoda en el sofá, haciendo más espacio para mí.

—Será mejor que te sientes de nuevo —dice ella.

Así que me siento y la escucho contarme de la breve, pero vívida visión que tuvo de Edward y de mí en el claro, y luego sobre la tormentosa llegada de Edward de vuelta a casa. Jadeo y me llevo una mano a la boca cuando me dice cómo lanzó Jasper contra la pared.

—Nadie resultó herido —me asegura—. No creo que Edward realmente pensara en hacer algún daño, pero... —baja los ojos, retuerce las manos en su regazo—. Bella, Jasper y yo dejamos Forks justo después de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, no volvimos para nada y cuando vimos a Edward otra vez fue casi una semana después. Jasper se disculpó por lo que había hecho, pero Edward estaba tan consumido por la ruptura, y tan obsesionado con matar a Victoria... que nunca lidió realmente con el desliz que casi comete Jasper contigo. No adecuadamente —me mira—. Jasper entiende la reacción de Edward esta noche... todos lo entendemos.

No pensaba que fuera posible que me sienta más drenada, pero sí. Me siento como un trapo mojado que ha sido apretado y bien exprimido.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de adonde ha ido? —pregunto y Alice frunce el ceño suavemente.

—No hay nada claro —dice ella. Se mueve en su asiento, juega con en el dobladillo de su falda.

—Él va a volver, ¿cierto, Alice?

—Él volverá, sólo que no estoy segura de cuándo.

—Está muy dolido.

—Lo sé —susurra Alice y me acaricia el cabello con la mano—. Dale tiempo, Bella. Nuestra especie no toma fácilmente el cambio, Edward tuvo que reajustar su pensamiento una vez más, no sólo sobre lo que ha pasado, sino también de sí mismo. Él tiene que procesar todo y le tomará tiempo. Estoy segura de que una vez se haya calmado, entenderá.

—Me preocupa que me odie —finalmente le doy voz a la idea que ha pinchado y hurgado en mí desde que Edward puso los ojos en mi cicatriz.

—Él nunca te odiaría —me tranquiliza Alice—. Nunca.

Asiento, pero no me siento muy segura.

Alice me hace una taza de té muy simple – es lo que hacen los humanos en momentos de estrés, me dice. Ella traquetea en la cocina y arruga su perfecta nariz cuando me entrega la taza humeante. Lo bebo demasiado rápido, está caliente, pero apenas siento el dolor en la garganta. Se ofrece a quedarse conmigo, pero rechazo la oferta – prefiero estar sola.

Nos decimos buenas noches, ella promete que me hará saber si oye algo de Edward, y tan pronto como cierro la puerta, vuelvo al medio de mi cama.

Me hundo en mi almohada de nuevo. Me quedo mirando la ventana abierta, viendo el débil movimiento de la cortina con la brisa, y escucho como pasan los minutos en mi reloj.

Los minutos se convierten en horas.

Las horas se convierten en días.

Lunes.

Martes.

Miércoles.

Cada día me pregunto si este es el día en que Edward volverá a casa. Sé que lo hará, sé que no va a dejar esto sin resolver, definitivamente voy a saber de él... es sólo que no sé lo que él va a decir.

Por suerte, mi turno de la tarde el miércoles en The Drum está movido y mantiene mi mente un poco distraída. Es Halloween y Alison está en casa preparándose para su fiesta – intercambió su turno con Justin, que normalmente trabaja los martes.

No quiero ir a la fiesta, es lo último que quiero hacer, pero se lo prometí a Alison, y ya le había dicho a Scott que lo llevaría.

La vida sigue.

Todavía tengo tareas que entregar. Todavía tengo que ir a trabajar.

Y las fiestas de Halloween no se detienen porque Edward Cullen se ha ido de la ciudad.

Cuando Scott me pregunta que me voy a poner, me doy cuenta de que no he preparado mi disfraz.

—¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios? —pregunta.

—Um, sí.

—¿Tienes venda en él?

—Yo creo que sí.

Sonríe.

—Envuélvete la cabeza con las vendas y anda como el hombre invisible. ¡O La Momia!

—Tal vez — le doy una sonrisa débil.

-0- -0- -0-

Alice viene a ayudarme, pero no estoy de humor para probarme ropa o para una fiesta. Y aunque ella está tratando de alentarme, tampoco tiene su usual alegría.

—Podrías cortar una sábana y ser un fantasma —sugiere, sintiendo mi ropa de cama entre sus dedos. Pero sólo tengo dos juegos de sábanas y no estoy dispuesta a masacrar cualquiera de ellas.

—Está bien, ¿qué tal...? —ella busca en mi armario—. En serio no tienes mucho con lo que se pueda trabajar, Bella.

Al final nos decidimos por unos jeans con las piernas remangadas y mi vieja camisa a cuadros. Cuando agrego el sombrero de paja que compré en Florida parezco una chica de granja, o cerca.

Me siento al final de mi cama mientras Alice peina mi pelo en dos trenzas.

—Te verás bien —me sonríe por el espejo—. Añadiremos algunas pecas en la nariz, podemos poner puntos con delineador de ojos para eso.

Quiero preguntarle si ha sabido algo de Edward, pero ya sé la respuesta. Ella me lo habría dicho.

—Él va a volver —susurra, leyendo mis pensamientos.

—Lo sé. ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa?

—Tranquilas.

Observo sus dedos moverse a través de mi cabello.

—¿Alice?

—¿Hmm?

—Tú estuviste aquí un par de veces antes de que Edward viniera esa primera noche —me giré para mirarla—. ¿Cómo es que no sintió tu olor?

—Pasó una semana más o menos entre mi visita y la suya, ¿no? —voltea suavemente mi cabeza hacia el espejo—. Eso es mucho tiempo para que un olor desaparezca, sobre todo si tienes las ventanas abiertas.

—Oh, está bien. Sólo me preguntaba.

—Y además... —rueda los ojos y se ve casi ofendida—. No soy un perro mojado, Bella.

.

-0- -0- -0-

.

Scott está vestido como un gladiador. Su espada de plástico y escudo de estaño ocupan demasiado espacio en mi camioneta y peleo con su espada cada vez que cambio de marcha.

—¿No tienes frío? —le pregunto.

—Nop. Los gladiadores no tenemos frío.

—Sí, tal vez en la antigua Grecia mediterránea no lo sentían, ¿pero en Portland a finales de octubre?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Estoy pensando en encontrar a alguien que me mantenga caliente. Hey, ¿viene tu amigo? Edward, ¿no es así?

—Um, no. Está ocupado.

Suprimo un suspiro cuando nos detenemos fuera de la fiesta. Alison y sus amigos han contratado un viejo almacén para la ocasión. La música golpea y resuena desde el interior. Puedo ver las luces destellando a través de las ventanas sucias... no es el tipo de fiesta que relaciono con Alison.

Los ojos de Scott estuvieron iluminados hasta que vio que no iba a ser el único gladiador. Al ver a dos finos Espartanos más caminando por la calle su cara decayó.

—Tal vez deberías haber llamado para coordinar disfraces —murmuro y me lanza una mirada oscura.

Baja de la camioneta, casi golpeándome en la cara con su espada, y me pongo mi sombrero de paja en la cabeza.

Caminamos por la vereda, siguiendo a Superman y a una enfermera traviesa, pero a la entrada del almacén me detengo.

El auto de Edward Cullen está estacionado un poco más arriba de la calle.

Y apoyado en él está Edward Cullen.

Mi corazón da volteretas. El nudo constante en el estómago se aprieta con más fuerza. Se separa del coche con gracia y viene hacia mí.

Lleva puesto el abrigo negro largo – el cuello está alzado esta noche.

Estoy de pie clavada en el suelo, nuestros ojos se encuentran y es como si ninguna otra cosa existiera en el mundo, todo ha llevado a esto... a ahora.

—Bella, ¿vienes?

Espartaco está tirando de mi trenza, pero no le tomo atención, mi enfoque está fijo en Edward.

El abrigo ondula rítmicamente mientras camina, ensanchándose y estrechándose en la parte inferior al balancearse al ritmo de sus pasos.

La distancia entre nosotros se hace más pequeña. Ahora puedo ver sus ojos. Están luminosos, brillantes y ansiosos.

Muy ansiosos.

Tiene las manos en los bolsillos.

Su labio entre los dientes.

Él me da una tímida y sentida sonrisa torcida.

La respiración se queda en mi pecho.

Y se detiene frente a mí.

—Lo siento —susurra—. Y… lo entiendo.

Una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla.

Levanta la mano y con el pulgar acaricia mi piel, quitando las lágrimas.

Yo sonrío suavemente. Él también sonríe.

—Dijiste que las cosas no tienen que terminar mal —susurra—. Dijiste que podemos superar esto... ¿todavía te sientes de esa manera?

Sus ojos brillan, con esperanza y ansiedad. Traga con nerviosismo y mi corazón se llena de amor por este hombre. Sin palabras, sin ningún pensamiento, pero actuando únicamente por instinto, doy un paso hacia adelante y paso mis brazos alrededor de él.

Lo abrazo fuertemente

Tan fuerte como puedo.

Lo abrazo como quería hacerlo en ese claro cuando él se caía a pedazos delante de mis ojos.

Y cuando siento sus brazos cerrarse también a mi alrededor, y abrazarme con fuerza, presionándome suavemente contra su pecho, mi corazón se siente como que va a explotar.

Siento sus labios acariciar mis cabellos.

—Bella —respira—. También te amo.

.

* * *

 _._

 _¡Hola! ¿A que no se esperaban esto? Quién sabe qué es lo que tiene pensado la naturaleza._

 _Muchas gracias por la increíble respuesta del capítulo pasado. ¡Se han pasado!_

 _Muchas gracias por pasar a leer mis otras traducciones y por dejar sus comentarios._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente. Recuerden: próximo viernes adelanto y el siguiente capítulo estreno._

 _Cariños ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Keepsake a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

 _Capítulo beteado por FungysCullen13. Muchas Gracias._

.

Estoy de pie envuelta en los brazos de Edward; él me abraza suavemente contra su pecho, mi mejilla se presiona contra su silencioso corazón.

Y acaba de decir que me ama.

Mi corazón se eleva y canta, y su latido es más que suficiente para los dos.

—No me esperaba esto —susurra—. Venía a preguntarte si podíamos hablar.

Me alejo un poco, lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—La invitación estaba en el mostrador de la cocina —sonríe y ahora recuerdo; la noche de mi nuevo cumpleaños—. Sé que debería haber esperado hasta mañana, pero... no siempre soy el más paciente de los hombres —se encoge de hombros y le sonrío.

El aire de la noche es frío, pero apenas noto que se me pone la piel de gallina. Edward mueve sus brazos, me libera para así poder abrir su abrigo y envolverme en el interior, alejándome del frío. Me acerca a él de nuevo y lo siento presionar su mejilla sobre mi cabeza. La brisa esparce hojas y basura a lo largo de la acera, haciéndolas girar alrededor de nuestros pies.

Me acurruco contra él, me entierro en la suavidad del grueso jersey que tiene puesto, arropada entre su cuerpo y el abrigo. Él ríe bajito, una profunda sonrisa de asombro y alegría que puedo sentir desde su pecho.

—En serio no me esperaba esto —aprieta muy suavemente los brazos y yo también lo aprieto, tan fuerte como puedo.

Tampoco me esperaba esto. Tenía la esperanza de que Edward quisiera intentarlo de nuevo, pero no pensé que estaría envuelta con su abrigo sólo unos momentos después de que él regresara y segundos después de que me dijera que me ama. Salvo que, quizás él ha recordado…

—¿Has recordado… has recordado algo? —inclino la cabeza para poder verlo y me dedica una suave sonrisa a la vez que sacude la cabeza lentamente.

—No. Nada en absoluto —mueve los hombros en un gesto de disculpa—. La Bella y el Edward del que me hablaste siguen siendo desconocidos para mí, lo siento —levanta una mano y sus dedos apenas tocan mi mejilla. Suspira—. Y tenemos que hablar. Ojalá las cosas fueran tan simples como abrazarte, pero no lo son.

Asiento.

—Lo sé. —Y tengo muchas preguntas. Quiero saber en dónde ha estado y cuánto tiempo se quedará, pero no quiero enfocarme en nada más excepto sus brazos a mi alrededor. Pero un escalofriante pensamiento me atemoriza y de repente tensa mi cuerpo—. La conversación… ¿no es una despedida? ¿Te quedas? —contengo la respiración y el medio segundo que le toma contestarme, se siente como horas.

—Definitivamente me quedo —murmura sonriendo y me acomoda debajo de su barbilla—. Me quedo por todo el tiempo que me quieras. Todas las decisiones son tuyas, Bella.

¿Todas las decisiones son mías? ¿En serio?

—¡Bella! —la aparición de Scott destruye mis pensamientos y pego un salto de regreso al mundo real, de pronto soy consciente de que Edward y yo estamos en la acera, afuera de un viejo almacén que retumba con música techno y derrama toda clase de demonios, fantasmas y dobles de celebridades—. ¿Vienes o no?

Me volteo, mirando por encima del brazo de Edward que todavía está a mi alrededor. Scott está de pie justo dentro de las amplias puertas dobles.

—Pensaba que venías justo detrás de mí —da un paso atrás con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, quizás intentando parecer duro, tal vez tratando de protegerse del frío. Probablemente el disfraz de gladiador no es una buena idea—. Hey. ¿Es Edward?

—Um, sí.

Me volteo para encarar a Scott correctamente. Edward me libera de su abrigo, pero toma mi mano y la aprieta. La acaricia con el pulgar.

—Edward, él es Scott. Trabajamos juntos. Me gusta llamarlo Espartaco —añado con una sonrisa.

Scott me hace una mueca y luego ofrece su mano a Edward. Ellos asienten y noto el leve destello de sorpresa cuando toca la piel de Edward.

—Sí, hace frío esta noche, ¿no? —dice él haciendo conversación.

—Así es —se muestra de acuerdo Edward.

—¿Vienes? —Scott se voltea hacia mí e indica la puerta con la cabeza—. Deberías ir a ver a Alison —sonríe y sacude la cabeza—. Siempre es lo que menos te esperas —y con ese críptico comentario va hacia el interior.

—Anda y únete a tus amigos —Edward me sonríe—. Puedo esperar.

Sacudo la cabeza – ahora que está aquí, no voy a dejar que se vaya.

—Ven conmigo, sólo nos quedaremos un minuto, encontraré a Alison, le digo hola y después podremos conversar.

Tiro de la mano de Edward y observo su cara a la vez que él mira hacia el almacén, y me siento aliviada cuando sonríe y asiente.

El interior del almacén está oscuro y caliente, y los destellos de luz hacen que sea difícil ver – la gente luce como flashes de movimiento y color mezclados y distorsionados. Scott ya se ha perdido en algún lugar entre la multitud y mis ojos escanean en el mar de bailarines, en busca de Alison – debería haberle preguntado a Scott qué llevaba ella. Siento tensarse los dedos de Edward alrededor de los míos y cuando levanto la mirada veo que tiene la mandíbula apretada, los ojos entrecerrados estudian la escena frente a él y me pregunto si es demasiado para él – los olores de tantos humanos que giran en un lugar confinado y caluroso. Vuelvo a buscar a Alison – sólo quiero salir de aquí y estar a solas con Edward. De pronto, creo que la veo a la distancia – está disfrazada de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, hablando con el DJ. Me pongo de puntillas para hablar en el oído de Edward y luego me doy cuenta de que de que, por supuesto él me oiría por sobre el ruido, que no tengo que gritar – pero aun así baja la cabeza hacia mí. El pequeño gesto me hace sonreír.

—Alison está por allá… —agito mi brazo, señalando—. Ya vuelvo —probablemente es más rápido si avanzo entre la multitud yo sola, y si Edward se siente incómodo, no quiero empeorar las cosas al arrastrarlo conmigo hacia el grueso de una masa palpitante de humanidad. Suelto su mano, parece inseguro por un momento, pero luego asiente.

La multitud explota y rueda, la música pulsa y palpita – puedo sentirla vibrar a través de mi cuerpo mientras intento abrirme paso. Soy golpeada y empujada por lo que tengo que mantener el sombrero de paja en mi cabeza con la mano; tiene que haber casi doscientas personas aquí – una colección de zombies y brujas, enfermeras traviesas, esqueletos, gladiadores, piratas y princesas. Hay gorilas y Scooby Doo, Cazafantasmas y un Pillsbury Doughboy(1). Y por supuesto hay vampiros, y me pregunto qué le hace eso a Edward.

Alison está hablando con el DJ, excepto que ella no es Alison después de todo – es otra chica con el cabello rubio largo.

—Lo siento —le grito por encima del ruido—. Creí que eras Alison.

La chica sonríe y apunta.

—Ella está por allá, por la salida de incendios —volteo y veo al pequeño grupo de personas que ríen junto a la puerta con la desteñida luz verde de salida sobre ella, y mi boca cae abierta. Scott está en lo correcto – siempre es lo que menos se espera.

Hoy no hay cola de caballo rubia y zapatillas de ballet – Alison lleva unas botas de tacón de aguja hasta los muslos. Su larga peluca negra coincide con el corsé que usa. Sus largos guantes son sin dedos y revelan garras rojo sangre, del mismo color que sus labios. Tiene los ojos oscurecidos con delineador y se acerca a mí con prisa cuando me ve.

—¡Bella! Oh, Bella, ¡te ves tan linda! —dice efusivamente, de manera fuerte.

—Gracias. También te ves… bien —grito—. Muy diferente.

Ella ríe.

—¡Lo sé! Lo estoy pasando increíblemente bien, ¿no es una fiesta genial? Fue mucho trabajo para quienes lo organizamos, pero creo que ha valido la pena. ¿Te estás divirtiendo? —pero ella no me da tiempo para responder porque antes de eso es tomada por un zombie que va pasando y salen a bailar, y termina siendo engullida por la multitud. Creo que nunca volveré a ver a Alison de la misma forma.

Cuando comienzo a hacer mi camino de regreso a Edward, veo a Scott bailando con una vaquera que lleva los pantalones de mezclilla más cortos que nunca he visto antes. Él tiene puesto su sombrero de ranchero y ella el suyo de gladiador. Empujo para hacerme camino y grito en el oído de Scott que me voy. Él asiente y levanta los pulgares; sólo necesitaba el aventón, siempre tuvo planes diferentes para volver a casa y creo que la vaquera ahora es parte de esos planes.

Vuelvo a ir hacia la entrada donde dejé a Edward, empujándome mientras la música comienza a sonar más rápida y frenética, y la multitud responde – son como juguetes de cuerda a los que les dieron demasiadas vueltas.

De la nada un fantasma aparece frente a mí – una sábana con agujeros como ojos, se menea y balancea al bailar. Sonrío y trato de pasarlo, pero bloquea mi camino, sin dejarme pasar.

—¿Baila conmigo? —grita el fantasma y una mano se extiende debajo de la sábana.

Niego con la cabeza, sonrío e intento pasar por su lado otra vez, pero de nuevo soy bloqueada y en la densamente poblada pista de baile no hay muchas posibilidades de moverse con facilidad.

—Aww, vamos —el fantasma se apodera de mi muñeca—. ¡Será divertido!

Inmediatamente alejo el brazo, tirando fuertemente mi muñeca, lejos de su alcance, y mi sombrero de paja cae al suelo, para luego mirarlo con furia.

—¡Estoy aquí con alguien! —grito y de pronto alguien más está allí, a mi lado

Erguido en sus completos un metro noventa y dos, Edward se eleva sobre el fantasma, dándole una mirada de muerte, y el fantasma de polietileno y algodón se encoge rápidamente, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

—Gracias —le sonrío a Edward.

—¿Estás bien? — inclina la cabeza y me habla al oído, para después tomar suavemente mi mano. Con la otra mano recoge el sombrero del suelo.

—Si. Creo que sólo quería bailar.

Edward se endereza y asiente, pero está al borde. Sus ojos van como dardos sobre la multitud, su agarre en mi mano se aprieta.

—¿Quieres bailar? —pregunta de pronto, mirándome—. Porque si quieres, podemos.

—No, yo no bailo.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Debería saber eso?

—Er, sí.

Él asiente de nuevo, el ceño se profundiza.

—Está bien, no hay baile.

—Pero estoy lista para salir de aquí.

Mis dedos aprietan los suyos y ahora Edward me sonríe. Me pone el sombrero en la cabeza, que está maltratado y se ladea, y me jala detrás de él mientras camina entre la multitud. Se abre camino fácilmente, es como si los bailarines se alejaran de él sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo están haciendo. Cuando llegamos a las amplias puertas dobles una Marilin Monroe algo borracha nos detiene.

—¡Hey! —ella le echa una mirada a Edward, inclina su cabeza rubia sintética hacia un lado al estudiar su largo abrigo—. No entiendo tu disfraz. ¿Cómo que has venido?

—Sicario de la mafia —Edward no pierde el ritmo y la muchacha sonríe.

—Ah, sí, ahora lo veo. Genial —ella ríe.

También estoy riendo cuando salimos a la vereda.

—¿De verdad vienes como sicario de la mafia? —bromeo.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Vampiro —musita y me lanza una rápida sonrisa antes mirar la calle y preguntarme—. ¿En tu auto o en el mío?

.

-0- -0- -0-

.

Nos dirigimos a mi departamento en el auto de Edward. Tomados de la mano sobre la consola, conduce con sólo dos dedos, observo su perfil en la oscuridad y sonrió cuando también voltea a mirarme. Su nerviosismo e inquietud, tan evidentes en el almacén, ya se han ido y después del ruido y de la energía frenética de la fiesta, el auto está en silencio, tranquilo y hacemos nuestro viaje callados. Su pulgar acaricia mis nudillos suavemente. Sé que tenemos que hablar, sé que todavía hay mucho que repasar, pero ahora mismo sólo me hundo en el asiento de cuero y saboreo este momento – él ha regresado; él se va a quedar. Su pulgar acaricia mis nudillos de nuevo.

—¿Segura que no te importa perderte la fiesta? —pregunta y niego sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, para nada —aprieto su mano y él sonríe. —Y gracias por ir conmigo, porque sé que no debió ser cómodo para ti, con tantos olores.

—Durante ese corto periodo de tiempo no estaba particularmente incómodo —dice sonriendo—. He estado en clubes antes, y conciertos, con más gente que eso —me mira con una expresión ligeramente desconcertada en su rostro—. ¿Hice algo para hacerte pensar que estaba incómodo?

—No, no en realidad —ahora me pregunto si me lo imaginé, y la curiosa y expectante mirada de Edward está en mí. Me encojo de hombros—. No es nada. Sólo creí que te veías un poco tenso cuando entramos, y cuando me rescataste de ese fantasma. Gracias de nuevo por eso.

Él asiente, reconociendo mi agradecimiento, pero frunce el ceño y sus labios se adelgazan al formar una línea dura. Vuelve a apretar la mandíbula y ahora sé que no había imaginado nada.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto, viéndolo mirar fijamente la carretera y mientras avanzamos deseo no haber dicho nada. Se toma un momento antes de responder, como si debatiera si decirlo o no.

—No podía leer sus mentes —murmura finalmente y suena como si lo dijera con los dientes apretados. Deja ir el volante y se pasa la mano por el cabello; su voz está cargada de ansiedad—. Había tantas máscaras, y ese fantasma... no podía ver su rostro, no podía adivinar sus intenciones. Me puso tenso.

No estoy segura de qué decir. Ni siquiera sé si hay algo que pueda decir, pero esto me da una idea de su vida desde que perdió su don... y mi corazón arde por él.

—Todavía estoy aprendiendo a leer a la gente —frunce el ceño cuando nos detenemos en un semáforo en rojo y sus dedos temblaban sobre el volante—. Si no puedo ver sus caras... —no termina. Aprieto su mano otra vez, con fuerza.

—Te deshiciste del fantasma por mí.

Edward me mira, su rostro se suaviza y se aclara al registrar mis palabras. A continuación, una pequeña sonrisa toma forma en sus labios.

—Lo hice.

Aprieto su mano otra vez y él baja la mirada hacia donde nuestros dedos se unen, y su sonrisa crece y se vuelve cálida. Levanta las manos y sus ojos van a los míos mientras acerca la cara hacia mis nudillos. Su intención es clara y mi corazón salta, sonrío cuando sus perfectos labios apenas rozan mi piel. Incluso este pequeño detalle me deja sin aliento.

Vuelve a bajar nuestras manos cuando la luz se pone verde y volteo para mirar por la ventana a la vez que mi corazón regresa a su funcionamiento normal. Me pregunto si se quedará conmigo toda la noche, como lo hacía antes.

Ahora estamos conduciendo por una zona más residencial y observo a los niños caminar por las calles en busca de dulces.

—Halloween ha cambiado bastante desde sus tradiciones originales —murmuro—. La gente solía quedarse en casa, con demasiado miedo como para salir.

La luna brilla en el cielo, es una esfera plateada que arroja misteriosas sombras sobre los pequeños demonios y duendes con baldes de calabaza de plástico llenos de dulces.

—¿Crees que realmente los fantasmas vagan por la tierra esta noche?

Cuando oigo a Edward resoplar, levanto la vista sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

Sonríe mientras mira la carretera.

—¿Fantasmas? Eso no existe, Bella.

Me muerdo el labio, tratando no reírme. ¿No existen los fantasmas? Eso dice el vampiro.

.

-0- -0- -0-

.

Mi departamento está a oscuras y camino cuidadosamente por la sala de estar hacia la lámpara en la esquina; arroja un suave y cálido resplandor que nace en la esquina y abraza la sala – mucho mejor que la brillante luz del techo. Oigo el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse y me volteo para ver a Edward de pie con las manos en los bolsillos. Su largo abrigo está sobre uno de los taburetes de la barra americana. La sonrisa que me ofrece es tímida.

Nos miramos el uno al otro y de pronto me siento nerviosa, ahora el ambiente está tenso. Me dejo caer sobre el sofá, esperando a que se unan a mí, pero en vez va hacia la mecedora y se sienta allí, como la noche en que le ayudé con su tarea. Se sube las mangas y se queda mirando al suelo a la vez que se frota las manos por los muslos de una manera nerviosa y sorprendentemente humana.

—La peor parte de todo esto —comienza sin preámbulos—... es saber lo mucho que te he hecho daño.

Contengo la respiración, está yendo directamente al grano, y cuando levanta la vista lentamente, me mira a través de sus pestañas oscuras.

—Lo siento muchísimo.

—Está bien... —digo con rapidez, pero me detengo cuando niega con la cabeza y sé que tengo que dejar que haga esto. Trago y asiento con la cabeza para que continúe.

—Lo que dijiste en el claro el domingo, de cómo te dejé en Forks, y las cosas que mi familia me dijo esa tarde... —sacude la cabeza con los ojos muy llenos de vergüenza y deja caer su mirada de nuevo—. Está más allá de mi comprensión cómo pude haber sido tan deliberadamente cruel.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y las parpadeo. No sé qué decirle, a la vez que una pequeña parte de mi cerebro comprende que ha vuelto a ver a su familia.

—Pensabas que me estabas protegiendo —susurro.

Edward se inclina hacia adelante, apoya los codos en las rodillas, y junta los dedos debajo de su barbilla antes de hablarme.

—Fui cruel.

—Cruel para ser bueno —la usada frase sale automáticamente de mis labios porque no quiero que se sienta mal, pero no siento convicción en mis palabras – no hay nada bueno en lo que pasó. Y Edward parece sentir lo mismo. Su voz sale con un borde sombrío.

—¿Dónde estaba la bondad, Bella? ¿Qué logró mi crueldad? Porque me parece que a ninguno de los dos les fue muy bien a causa de mis mentiras.

—No —lo admito—. No nos fue muy bien. A ninguno de los dos —tomo un cojín y lo abrazo.

—Y aun así me recibiste de nuevo en tu vida... —su voz se suaviza. Lo mismo ocurre con sus ojos.

—Te recibo porque entiendo. Y porque te amo.

Sus ojos se vuelven cálidos y se funden con los míos.

—Lo sé —suspira, y luego frunce el ceño como si estuviera tratando de comprenderlo—. Y el saber que me amas es lo que me ha mantenido durante los últimos tres días, una vez que me he calmado lo suficiente como para pensar con claridad. Me hizo ver las acciones de mi familia de manera diferente —su rostro se oscurece, su ceño se profundiza—. Pero mi familia nunca tuvo la intención de hacerme daño. Yo sí tenía la intención de hacerte daño. Debí haber sabido lo que mis mentiras harían contigo —se pasa las manos por la cara, antes de dejarlas caer, sueltas, sobre su regazo—. Esa noche, aquí, cuando estabas triste por tu cumpleaños... los sentimientos que sentía, la rabia que sentía hacia alguien que te había hecho daño... ¿y después de saber que fui yo? —su voz se quiebra y hay dolor, crudo y real, en todo su rostro. Sus ojos van hacia la pequeña bola de nieve en mi estantería—. Y traté de compensarlo con un recuerdo barato y un pastel de chocolate...

—¡Alto!

Edward levanta la mirada, casi sorprendido, cuando le grito, y mi reacción también me ha sorprendido, pero no voy a dejar que se vaya por ese camino oscuro.

—Estamos siendo honestos aquí, ¿verdad?

Él asiente con la cabeza.

—Bueno, esa bola de nieve y la torta significan mucho para mí, Edward; tanto que no puedo ni explicarlo, ¿de acuerdo? —mi voz es fuerte y firme, es algo que no voy a discutir, y Edward me está mirando, perplejo, sorprendido—. Esa noche ni siquiera sabías lo que me había pasado, pero sólo el hecho de que quisieras mejorarlo lo fue todo, así que no sigas diciendo que tus regalos no son suficientes para mí, porque sí lo son.

Mi mirada y mi silencio lo retan a estar en desacuerdo, pero muy sabiamente, no discute. Parpadea dos veces y luego asiente lentamente.

—Usaste la cinta —dice en voz baja y mi irritación se desvanece.

—Sí —le sonrío.

—Eso significó mucho para mí.

—¿En serio?

Asiente otra vez, lentamente, de manera deliberada, y algo en sus ojos hace que mi corazón se acelere.

Hay un golpe en la puerta y doy un salto, asustada. Edward mira hacia el sonido con el ceño fruncido. Vuelven a golpear.

—Voy a ver quién es —me paro del sofá apresurada y Edward se levanta con gracia. Cuando abro la puerta veo a la señora Upshot al lado de un niño de unos seis años disfrazado de pirata y que grita dulce o travesura a todo lo que da su voz.

—Mi nieto Nicholas —la señora Upshot sonríe—. Estamos llamando a unas pocas puertas que conocemos.

—Oh, um, hola —sonrío de regreso—. Déjeme ir a echar un vistazo para ver que tengo —a mi mente le toma un segundo reajustarse; no me he preparado para el truco o trato y voy a la cocina, tratando de pensar si tengo algún dulce. Miro a Edward y él se encoge de hombros cuando empiezo a buscar en los armarios, pero todo lo que tengo son tarros, latas y frutas. No creo que Nicolás vaya a querer un plátano.

De repente Edward se acerca.

—¿Tienes un pedazo de papel? —susurra.

Indico hacia mis cuadernos desparramados en la barra de desayuno.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto, perpleja.

—El trato no tiene porqué ser dulces.

Y yo observo, fascinada, como Edward toma una hoja en blanco y crea el avión de papel más elaborado que jamás he visto. Sus dedos se mueven con rapidez y pericia, dobla y arruga, y después toma un marcador negro del lapicero al lado del plato de la fruta y dibuja símbolos y números en las alas y en la cola. Dibuja algunos dientes puntiagudos al estilo tiburón en la punta, igual a los que he visto en imágenes de los aviones de combate, y los pinta con el marcador rojo. Luego voltea, grita "¡Ahí va!" y lanza su creación hacia la puerta donde la señora Upshot y Nicholas siguen en pie. Todo el proceso le ha tomado un total de diez segundos.

El pequeño avión avanza a través del cuarto, subiendo, bajando y haciendo una doble voltereta antes de aterrizar suavemente y con precisión a los pies de Nicholas. Él está con la boca abierta y se inclina para recogerlo con cuidado.

—¡Wow! —se queda mirando a Edward—. ¿Puedo quedarme con esto?

Cuando Edward asiente, Nicholas hace su propio vuelo de práctica y aunque el avión no obedece como lo hizo con Edward, hace un dramático vuelo que hace al niño abrir más los ojos. Obviamente, el avión de papel fue creado expertamente.

La señora Upshot le sonríe a su nieto y luego a Edward, y después ella y Nicholas dan las gracias.

—De nada —Edward sonríe con los labios juntos, sin dientes.

—Feliz Halloween —agrego a la vez que Nicholas y su abuela ríen, se despiden y avanzan por el pasillo.

Cierro la puerta detrás de ellos, me apoyo en ella y le sonrío a Edward.

—Eso fue algo muy dulce. Y ese avión estaba genial.

Se encoge de hombros.

—No sabía qué podías hacer eso, aunque en realidad no me sorprende.

Sonríe.

—Bueno, me alegra que todavía hay cosas que puedes aprender de mí.

Me alejo de la puerta y doy un paso hacia él.

—¿Hacías aviones de papel cuando eras niño? —pregunto y Edward ríe. Ruedo los ojos cuando me doy cuenta de mi error.

—Bella, yo tenía dos años cuando voló el primer avión.

—Lo sé, acabo de darme cuenta. Supongo que no es fácil de hacer un biplano con un pedazo de papel.

—No, no es fácil para nada. Aunque puede que ahora me hayas presentado un desafío —sonríe, yo río y luego ladea la cabeza sobre un hombro, mirándome—. Me gusta escucharte reír —dice—. Verte sonreír. Tu felicidad es todo para mí.

Su declaración simple y repentina me hace sonrojar, y no sé muy bien qué decir. Él nunca antes mencionó mi risa.

—Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí —dice en voz baja y sus ojos ámbar están iluminados y brillantes—. No tengo ningún marco de referencia; en mi mente, nunca he conocido a un humano que sepa lo que soy. Se siente extraño, estar tan expuesto, pero al mismo tiempo es un alivio, y es tan fácil ser yo mismo contigo.

Su honestidad me desarma y aunque, por supuesto, los dos sabemos que esto no es nuevo, ahora mismo lo es para él.

—Me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era amor —dice—. Yo sabía que estaba intrigado contigo, con tu mente, con la forma en que piensas, eso me cautivó. Y me sentí muy protector contigo, y tu felicidad era todo, pero no fue hasta que te abracé y vi la alegría en tu rostro cuando estábamos patinando sobre hielo, que me di cuenta de lo que significaba todo aquello. Sentí como si mi corazón hubiera comenzado a latir.

Me faltan las palabras. Mis ojos arden con lágrimas, pero me niego a llorar – ya han sido suficientes lágrimas. En vez le dejo ver mi alegría en una sonrisa. Edward también sonríe.

—¿Entonces no era sólo mi olor lo que te llevó a mí antes? ¿O mi mente silenciosa?

—No —niega con la cabeza lentamente, deliberadamente.

Quiero tirarme sobre él, pero se queda quieto, manteniendo la distancia entre nosotros, aunque el tirón es fuerte. Se siente como si la habitación estuviera zumbando. Luego los ojos de Edward van a mis estantes, al pequeño globo de nieve de Phoenix y a su compañero de Portland, y creo que puedo adivinar lo que está pensando... sé a dónde ha ido su mente.

—La primera vez que viniste, me contaste de la bola de nieve que tuviste de niño. La que te dieron del zoológico.

Él sonríe y asiente cuando se gira hacia mí.

—Me sorprendió que te contara eso. Era la primera vez que compartía algo de mi tiempo humano con alguien fuera de mi familia —traga—. Y esa noche fue la primera vez conté chistes como ese, por lo que puedo recordar.

—Me gustaron los chistes.

—¿Nunca te los había contado?

—No. Nunca.

—No lo creo.

—Moo.

Su rostro se divide en una amplia sonrisa.

—Moo —susurra de regreso.

Edward camina hacia mí lentamente y doy un paso hacia él – nos encontramos en el medio de la sala de estar. La tensión de nuestra conversación anterior se ha ido hace un tiempo, pero una nueva tensión la ha reemplazado. Se me pone la piel de gallina. Mi corazón se acelera, bailando con anticipación, cuando él levanta una mano y acaricia mi mejilla. Los nudillos de dos de sus dedos rozan suavemente mi piel y hay un leve temblor en su toque.

—Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí —dice de nuevo. Levanto la mano y cubro la suya en mi mejilla. Veo el movimiento de su garganta cuando traga—. No puedo relacionarme con todo lo que me has contado antes, de Forks. Todo lo que sé es cómo me he sentido en las últimas semanas y lo que siento en estos momentos.

—¿Cómo te sientes en este momento?

Él me da una sonrisa suave, tímida.

—En este momento sólo quiero abrazarte. Pero sé que todavía tenemos que hablar.

—¿Tal vez podemos hacer las dos cosas? —sugiero con esperanzas.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensancha y siento como si mi corazón fuera a salirse de mi pecho. Tomo su mano y lo atraigo hasta que estamos bien sentados en el sofá juntos. Me acurruco contra él y pasa su brazo sueltamente sobre mis hombros.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta.

—Mmm —me acurruco contra él y me acerca más.

—Decía en serio lo de antes, sobre no esperar este tipo de bienvenida.

—¿Qué esperabas?

Él suspira, se encoge de hombros y deja caer la cabeza sobre el cojín del sofá.

—No lo sé. Pensé que podrías estar enojada conmigo. Tenía la esperanza de que no te molestaría hablar conmigo, y esperaba que significara algo lo que dijiste la noche del domingo, cuando dijiste que podríamos arreglar esto, pero tenerte así en mis brazos, se siente como demasiado.

En la tranquilidad del ahora, pienso en los últimos tres días, y en cómo tampoco me esperaba estar aquí, de esta manera, en este momento.

—Creí que te había perdido otra vez —le susurro y las lágrimas pican detrás de mis ojos—. Estabas tan enojado.

—Lo estaba.

—Y dolido.

—Sí.

—Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Todos trataban de protegerte, pero eso sólo empeoró las cosas.

Besa el tope de mi cabeza y aprieta el brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Extiende su otro brazo para tomar mi mano.

—Está bien —susurra y me acomoda a su costado.

—¿Y tu familia? Dijiste que los viste esta noche.

—Antes de venir a verte.

Me hago hacia atrás y miro su rostro.

—¿Cómo fue eso? ¿Está todo bien?

—Están contentos de que esté en casa. Hablamos, rellenaron muchos huecos para mí… todo estará bien.

—¿Sólo así?

Edward se encoge de hombros.

—Estoy centrado en el resultado final. —Y le da a mi mano un apretón, pero tengo la sensación de que no está tan tranquilo con su familia.

—¿Jasper?

Hay una pequeña contracción alrededor de los ojos de Edward.

—He hecho las paces con Jasper. —No dice más y decido no insistir más por el momento. En cambio, me levanto del sofá; de pronto hay algo que quiero hacer.

—¿A dónde vas? —Edward pregunta, viéndose perdido.

—Ya vuelvo.

Voy rápidamente hacia mi dormitorio y tomo la sudadera con capucha que cuelga detrás de la puerta. Es la que usaba el domingo, y saco del bolsillo el marcador que Edward guardó antes de irse. Quiero que él lo tenga de nuevo.

De vuelta en el salón, Edward me espera con la cabeza ladeada, curioso.

—Tengo algo para ti —tomo mi lugar junto a él y le tiendo el marcador.

Sus ojos se agrandan a al ver el marcador en mi mano, y luego me mira.

—Quiero que te lo quedes.

Cuando sonrío, toma lentamente el marcador. Lo sostiene en su mano y con el pulgar acaricia los patrones.

—No sabía que era tuyo, pero sabía que era importante —toma una respiración lenta y profunda—. Lo encontré en el bolsillo de la camisa que llevaba cuando luchamos contra el ejército de neófitos de Victoria —dice bajito, su voz es baja y profunda, dándole peso a sus palabras—. Recuerdo la pelea—frunce el ceño—. Pero no puedo recordar de dónde vino el marcador. Sin embargo, sabía que debía ser importante porque lo había llevado a la batalla.

Sus palabras me golpean como una bola de demolición y las lágrimas vienen de forma rápida y repentina, derramándose por mis mejillas a la vez que Edward me toma rápidamente entre sus brazos. Había llevado mi recordatorio a la batalla con él – el significado era muy claro y al recordar lo que Carlisle me contó sobre encontrar a Edward en el bosque, comienzo a sollozar.

—¿Bella?

—Estuviste... a punto de morir —tartamudeo. Y habría sido por mí... él habría muerto por mí.

—Pero no lo hice. Estoy aquí, Bella.

Lo abrazo con más fuerza, más cerca, dejando que mis lágrimas oscurezcan su jersey.

—No me dejes de nuevo.

—No lo haré.

—No puedo verte partir de nuevo.

—Lo siento.

Él acaricia mi pelo, mi espalda. Me mece suavemente y es tan reconfortante como me aferro a él, sintiéndolo duro y real contra mí mientras lloro.

—No me iré —susurra y me lleva a su regazo—. No me iré.

Poco a poco, mis llanto disminuyen a sollozos. Levanto la cabeza del pecho de Edward y le doy una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Lo siento por eso.

—No lo sientas.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por luchar por mí. —Sacude la cabeza y me acerca a él de nuevo.

—Bella... —murmura. Me acaricia el cabello suavemente con la mano. Con la otra, frota círculos en mi espalda.

—Bella, más temprano te dije que todas las decisiones eran tuyas —su voz es suave y me acomodo para poder ver su rostro—. Quiero estar contigo —susurra, pero al mismo tiempo que mi corazón se llena de alegría, de repente veo el miedo que no había estado antes en los ojos de Edward—. Pero estoy muy consciente de que no hay mucho que pueda ofrecerte. Mi existencia es una extraña especie de media-vida y un acto en la franja de la humanidad sin ser realmente parte de ella —me da una triste sonrisa de disculpa—. No soy un muy buen partido.

—Oh, Edward...

—Hay peligros y limitaciones al estar con alguien como yo, pero me doy cuenta de que eso ya lo sabes muy bien —voltea mi mano, toca la cicatriz en mi muñeca y luego levanta los ojos a los míos. El miedo sigue allí, pero también veo convicción ahora. También hay convicción en su voz—. Bella, la semana pasada dijiste algo sobre tomar elecciones imprudentes y decisiones informadas…

Asiento, parpadeo con fuerza.

—Y el domingo te dije que soy una decisión informada.

—Sí.

—Creo que jamás te haría daño, Bella.

—Lo sé.

—Y tu vida no tendría que ser tan limitada como la mía. Te daría el espacio que necesites para ser humano —traga, sus ojos no se mueven, sostiene mi mirada—. En este momento yo podría hacer discursos, y podría continuar con todas las razones por las que debería irme y dejarte sola, pero ya conoces muy bien esas razones, y no quiero tomar decisiones por ti de nuevo. Te amo, Bella. Y tú has dicho que me amas…

—Así es. Te amo.

Sus ojos tienen chispa y brillo, y se funden en los míos al momento de curvar los labios en una sonrisa deslumbrante. Aprieta los brazos a mi alrededor.

—Entonces, la decisión es tuya —susurra—. Soy tuyo si me aceptas.

—¿Si te acepto? —mi voz se quiebra—. Creía que ya era un hecho —pongo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo tan fuerte como puedo.

Edward se ríe, es un sonido rico y alegre que viene de muy dentro de él, y se deja caer en el sofá, tirándome con él.

—Y yo también soy tuya —le susurro y cuando Edward gime, siento que mi cuerpo y mi corazón arden—. Esto está sucediendo muy rápido —murmuro contra su cuello.

—¿Es demasiado rápido? —hay preocupación en la voz de Edward—. Podemos ir más lento si…

—¡No! ¡No! —me hago hacia atrás y lo miro. Está apoyado en el brazo del sofá mientras yo me siento cruzada a él, con mis piernas sobre las suyas. Su pelo está más desordenado de lo habitual por mi abrazo y sus ojos ámbar miran profundamente los míos, buscando.

—Creía que las cosas deberían ser más lentas, sí, pero sólo porque pensé que te gustaría ir lento, Edward. Sé que para ti básicamente nos hemos acabado de conocer.

Él se sienta derecho por lo que ahora sólo hay un pequeño espacio entre nosotros. Me siento sobre mis piernas y Edward hace lo mismo.

—Pero no se siente de esa manera —dice lentamente, frunciendo el ceño, y se pasa la mano por el cabello. Lo desordena aún más y no puedo detener la pequeña sonrisa que tira de mis labios—. Me gustaría poder explicarlo. Es como si mi mente no recordara, pero sí el resto de mi cuerpo. Esto, por ejemplo... —se acerca y acaricia mi mejilla—. Se siente bien, es como si el recuerdo estuviera en otro nivel y mi contacto te recuerda. Y abrazarte, que se siente tan natural. Es como si te conociera, pero no lo hago —niega con la cabeza, tratando de darle sentido.

—No trates de analizarlo demasiado.

—Es difícil no hacerlo.

—Lo sé.

Él me mira fijamente.

—Me gustaría poder recordar.

—Lo sé. Tal vez algún día lo harás.

—O tal vez no —murmura—. ¿Te das cuenta de que nunca podría recordar quién eras? —puedo sentirlo comenzar a tensarse.

—Ya lo sé, pero está bien. Ahora sabes quién soy.

Extiendo la mano y paso los dedos por su cabello. Edward cierra los ojos lentamente. Su cabeza cae hacia adelante y después capto la sonrisa que aparece en sus labios.

—Eso se siente bien —susurra mientras juego con su pelo. Cuando alejo mi mano abre los ojos y sonríe; su falta de memoria está aparentemente olvidada.

—Me gustan tus pecas —dice, casi con pereza, y no es hasta que toca con el dedo mi nariz que me doy cuenta de lo que significa.

—¡Oh! —me echo a reír. Acabo de tener una de las conversaciones más importantes de mi vida y estoy vestida como una chica de campo con trenzas y puntos de delineador de ojos en la nariz y en las mejillas.

—Te ves linda —Edward sonríe.

—Me veo estúpida —me río y él sacude la cabeza.

—Hermosa —susurra, ahora con los ojos y voz graves.

Estoy atrapada en su mirada y en este momento, con mis trenzas y pecas, me siento hermosa.

—El domingo dijiste que nos habíamos besado —las palabras de Edward son suaves, casi vacilantes. Mi corazón comienza a dar volteretas en mi pecho a la vez que asiento, con los ojos muy abiertos. La mirada de Edward cae a mis labios, luego hace un lento camino de vuelta a mis ojos.

—¿Es algo que hacíamos mucho?

—Uh huh.

—¿Sería demasiado pronto si te besara ahora?

—No.

Mi voz está apenas allí justo cuando Edward se acerca lentamente, con los ojos fijos en los míos.

—Ten en cuenta que nunca antes he hecho esto —susurra.

—Estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer muy bien.

Me quedo muy quieta mientras él se inclina lentamente y acaricia con su nariz a lo largo de la mía. Suavemente, le da un golpecito a mi mejilla. Él no está respirando, y estoy casi sin aliento mientras mi corazón late a un ritmo frenético. Edward se acerca más; sus labios rozan a lo largo de mi mandíbula, por encima de mi cuello y presiona un cuidadoso beso en el punto del pulso en mi garganta. Mi cabeza se deshace en mis hombros y gimo. Siento sus labios curvándose sobre mi piel en una sonrisa.

Luego desciende un poco más, hasta que su mejilla está descansando suavemente contra mi pecho. Escucha mi corazón.

Con ternura, lo envuelvo con mis brazos, recordando la primera vez que él hizo esto. Fue en el prado, cuando me dijo que yo era su propia marca de heroína; pero ahora su cuerpo no retiene nada de la cruda tensión de ese día. Le acaricio la parte posterior de su cuello y él suspira.

—El sonido más importante en mi mundo —respira y vuelve el rostro para besar el hueco de mi garganta. Levanta la cabeza y me sonríe, una sonrisa suave y torcida, con los ojos brillantes que hacen mi cuerpo arder.

Besa mi garganta otra vez, y sus labios dejan un lento rastro hacia arriba, deteniéndose en la esquina de mi boca y deja un beso allí también. Luego sus labios rozan suavemente sobre los míos.

Oigo el suave jadeo de su aliento y sus labios tocan los míos de nuevo.

Enredo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y los suyos se deslizan sobre mi cintura, acercándome más mientras su boca comienza a moverse suavemente, con cuidado, contra la mía. Mi piel hormiguea y quema, la electricidad zumba a través de mi cuerpo, desatándose a través de mis venas y no puedo acercarme lo suficiente. Las manos de Edward vagan por mi espalda. Retuerzo los dedos en su cabello. Esto no es como las otras veces en que él me besó. Este beso no estaba atenuado por el miedo o la moderación – sólo hay alegría en este beso, y en la forma en que me sostiene. Alegría, deseo y amor. Sus labios me reclaman, me hacen suya de nuevo, y me pierdo en él.

Cuando se hace hacia atrás, veo una sonrisa asombrada dibujarse en su rostro. Pero hay preguntas allí también.

—¿Cómo estuvo eso? —él está ansioso por saber a la vez que su cabello cae sobre sus ojos.

—No está mal para una primera vez —jadeo sin aliento, y se ríe.

—Bella… —acaricia su nariz contra mi cuello—. ¿Fue siempre así de bueno?

—Siempre fue bueno, pero esto fue... espectacular.

Ahora él se ve petulante.

—Espectacular —Prueba la palabra y por la sonrisa en su rostro me parece que le gusta. —Espectacular —dice de nuevo.

Le ruedo los ojos, y él ríe de nuevo. Extiendo la mano para tocarle la mandíbula, pasando mi pulgar sobre su suave piel de vidrio.

—¿Cómo está tu garganta? Besarme solía hacerte sentir como si hubieras tragado cuchillos calientes.

Su expresión se oscurece un poco.

—No hay cuchillos calientes —susurra—. Es más fuego lento. Muy manejable.

—Qué bueno.

Sonrío y él también.

Edward me lleva con él cuando vuelve a recostarse. Me acomoda debajo de su barbilla y suspira. Sus dedos juegan con mis trenzas.

—Sin duda, esta noche se ha desarrollado mejor de lo que esperaba —se ríe.

—Mm, definitivamente.

—¿Solíamos tendernos así?

—Sí.

Besa la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Me gustaría poder decirte la paz que siento en estos momentos.

Sonrío y acaricio su brazo. Sus mangas todavía están arremangadas y mis dedos trazan las venas de color azul claro en el interior de su muñeca. Todavía no puedo creer que esté aquí, conmigo. No puedo creer cómo mi vida ha cambiado en el último par de horas. Y él no está discutiendo conmigo los peligros de estar juntos, no está dando rodeos o diciéndome que me mantenga alejada. Él entiende que sé en lo que me estoy metiendo y me deja tomar mis propias decisiones.

Él es el mismo Edward, pero muy diferente. Y me gusta.

—¿Dónde has estado los últimos tres días? —murmuro.

Edward suspira mientras recoge mi trenza, haciéndola pasar entre sus largos dedos.

—Fui a Alaska inicialmente.

—¿Por qué allí?

Besa mi trenza y la deja ir para frotar su mano por mi brazo.

—Hay otra familia de vampiros como nosotros en Denali.

—Oh, recuerdo que me contaste una vez —fue hace mucho tiempo, en los primeros días—. ¿Pero no fuiste?

—No. Llegué a la frontera y me di cuenta que no podía estar tan lejos de ti. Y no estaba de humor para otro altercado de todos modos.

—¿Otro?

Lo siento asentir.

—Vemos a esta otra familia como nuestros primos y nos habíamos ido a quedar con ellos por un tiempo después de mi accidente. Pero el domingo comprendí que ellos también deben haberme ocultado la verdad.

Siento su cuerpo tensarse debajo de mí.

—Oh, Edward, lo siento —había sido traicionado por todos los que conocía. Cuando levanto la mirada lo veo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Estás bien? —Estiro la mano y toco su cara.

—Estoy bien —sus brazos se aprietan a mi alrededor.

—Entonces, ¿dónde fuiste si no fuiste a Alaska?

—Forks.

—¡Forks! —me incorporo rápidamente, y casi me golpeo la cabeza con la barbilla de Edward.

—Cuidado —murmura.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en Forks?

Me frunce el ceño.

—Tenía la esperanza de que me ayudaría a recuperar la memoria.

—¿Y si alguien te veía?

Ahora él arquea una ceja y me doy cuenta de que, por supuesto, nadie lo habría visto a menos que él hubiera querido que así fuera.

—Está bien, está bien, nadie te vio. Entonces, ¿qué hiciste?

—Fui a la casa. Y al prado. A la escuela. Incluso fui a la casa de tu padre.

—¿En serio?

Él asiente con la cabeza.

—Me subí al árbol por el frente como me dijiste que solía hacer.

—¿En serio?

—Y entré en tu habitación.

—¡En serio! —abro la boca, como si mi mandíbula de pronto se hubiera soltado.

—¿Por qué te pones así? —pregunta, realmente perplejo—. Me dijiste que lo hice por semanas sin que supieras. Y tú estabas en la habitación.

—Lo sé, pero... —niego con la cabeza. No sé por qué estoy tan sorprendida—. ¿Y si Charlie te atrapaba?

—¿Por qué me atraparía? Estaba dormido y fui muy silencioso.

Y de repente me estoy riendo.

—Eso que dices es muy Edward.

—¿Lo es? —dice sonriendo—. Me alegro de poder divertirte.

Ruedo los ojos.

—¿Así que nada te resultó familiar?

—No, ¿pero siempre tuviste una gran cantidad de equipo de pesca en tu dormitorio? —sonríe.

—Debió ser mi padre, Edward —respondo cuidadosamente y vuelvo a rodar los ojos para añadirle efecto.

—Lo supuse —dice sonriendo.

Enreda una mano en mi cabello.

—Sin embargo, hubo algo allí que me causó curiosidad.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué fue? —trato de pensar en lo que podría haber sido, mi mente recuerda mi habitación la última vez que la vi. Pero antes de que Edward pueda responder alguien llama a mi puerta, y el teléfono de Edward comienza a sonar.

.

.

(1)Pillsbury Doughboy: Logotipo y mascota de la empresa de dulce norteamericana llamada Pillsbuty Compañy. Muñequito de color blanco, que lleva puesto un sombrero de cocinero y un pañuelo al cuello. En algunas ocasiones se le ve con un guante de cocina en la mano.

.

* * *

 _Hola! El capítulo pasado termino muy bien. Y este ha ido mucho mejor._

 _Gracias a quienes se pasan a leer, dejan sus comentarios, dan me gusta en FB y dejan la historia es día favoritos y alertas._

 _Nos leemos pronto ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Keepsake a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

 _Capítulo beteado por FungysCullen13. Muchas Gracias._

.

Las intrusiones en paralelo del timbre del teléfono y del golpeteo de la puerta me asustan, y me hago hacia atrás, casi cayendo del sofá. Edward me agarra rápidamente con una mano, silencia su teléfono con la otra y me lleva suavemente a su lado mientras mi corazón martillea y mi mente corre. La del teléfono debió ser Alice. Mis ojos se mueven hacia la puerta y sé que la llamada debe tener algo que ver con la puerta. La adrenalina aumenta a través de mí. Mi cuerpo se tensa.

Y Edward me está mirando, con ojos muy anchos y confundidos.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurra—. Bella, tu corazón... —Y me sorprende que tenga que preguntar.

Mis ojos cambian de cara a la puerta, luego caen al teléfono en su mano.

—Era Ellie, de mi clase de psicología. La conociste en la biblioteca la semana pasada —Edward, que sostiene el teléfono, me muestra en la pantalla que dice que tiene una llamada perdida: Ellie.

—¿No… no es Alice? —Pero siempre es Alice. Y yo estoy tan conmocionada con la sorpresa que sólo una pequeña parte de mí se pregunta cómo es que Ellie tiene su número y por qué lo está llamando.

—No, no es Alice —Edward sacude la cabeza, obviamente confundido, luego mira por encima del hombro hacia la puerta cuando vuelven a tocar.

—Es tu vecina de nuevo —dice, volviéndose hacia mí—. Su gato atacó el avión de papel al llegar a casa y su nieto está triste. Esperan que pueda hacerles otro —se encoge de hombros mientras observo—. Paredes finas. Oído de vampiro.

Luego sonríe, una sonrisa del tipo tímida y ese es mi antídoto. Mi corazón comienza a desacelerar, mi ansiedad se desvanece y tomo aire mientras formo una sonrisa temblorosa en respuesta. Con un pequeño apretón en la mano, Edward se levanta y va nuevamente hasta el bloc de notas en la mesa de la cocina.

Toma una hoja de papel que pliega en otros dos aviones pequeños, al tiempo que yo voy a abrir la puerta.

—Siento tanto molestarte de nuevo, Bella…

La Sra. Upshot está llena de disculpas, agradecimientos y cuentos de gatos caprichosos. Los sollozos y lágrimas de Nicholas se convierten en sonrisas cuando Edward le envía un par de nuevas creaciones que vuelan en elaboradas volteretas fuera de la habitación y hacia el pasillo. Nicholas corre tras ellos y la señora Upshot promete no molestarnos otra vez.

—He sacado a Minerva ahora —explica.

Edward hace un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras cierro la puerta detrás de ellos y me hundo en el sofá.

—Asumo que Minerva es el gato —Edward sonríe—. Y la señora Upshot no acaba de desalojar a la diosa romana de la sabiduría de su departamento.

Río y Edward ladea la cabeza, sonriendo mientras me mira.

—Bella, ¿qué pasó antes? —pregunta en voz baja.

Se acerca a mí, se agacha junto al sofá, para estar al mismo nivel. Vacila y luego apoya sus manos suavemente sobre mis rodillas. Aunque sus manos están frías, su cuidadoso toque envía un calor que fluye a través de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta de nuevo, esta vez más suave.

—Viejos hábitos —me encojo de hombros. Pero no es explicación suficiente, y lo sé. Los ojos de Edward son intensos y suspiro antes de comenzar—. Está bien. Cuando estábamos en Forks, siempre era Alice quien llamaba. Generalmente con algún tipo de advertencia acerca de una visión que había tenido. Y sólo me tocaba esperar ver lo mucho que me contarías. Cuanto menos que me decías, sabía que era peor.

Termino con otro encogimiento de hombros y Edward me mira de cerca, pero su expresión no se altera; es casi como si mis palabras no hubieran sido entendidas.

—¿Advertencias?

—No siempre eran cosas importantes —aclaro—. Podíamos estar en el prado y ella llamaba para avisarnos que venía una tormenta. O que Charlie volvía temprano a casa un día que estaba destinado al estudio y que se suponía tú no deberías estar; ella nos advertía para que quitaras tu auto del camino, así él no lo veía.

—Esas no suenan como cosas de las cuales preocuparse —las palabras de Edward son cautelosas, como si estuviera tratando de entender.

—Pero hubo otras veces —me encojo de hombros de nuevo—. Veces en que Alice llamaba y sólo me decías que no era nada de qué preocuparse, pero entonces cambiabas repentinamente nuestros planes. Y nunca sabía por qué, sólo sabía que era malo.

—¿Y yo no te lo decía?

—No.

Edward frunce el ceño.

—Eso debe haber sido... frustrante.

—Eufemismo —le susurro.

Se frota la mandíbula con la mano, pensativo.

—Probablemente creía que te estaba protegiendo.

—Así es —sonrío—. Creo que, ya sabes, después de lo de la furgoneta de Tyler y los tipos en Port Angeles... —la mandíbula de Edward se tensa cuando asiente lentamente y después baja la mirada al suelo.

—Puedo entender el deseo de mantenerte a salvo, así me siento ahora —murmura—. El instinto de protección es como nada que haya experimentado… o recuerde experimentar —levanta la vista—. Es muy fuerte.

Le acaricio la mejilla con los dedos. Cierra los ojos y voltea la cara hacia mi toque.

—Pero te habría dejado más vulnerable al ocultarte la verdad —susurra y besa suavemente mi palma.

Es un momento Eureka. Bueno, se siente de esa manera para mí, de todos modos. Pero no digo nada. A juzgar por la cara de Edward al mirarme de nuevo, no creo que sea necesario. En vez de eso, me acerco a él y le quito el cabello de los ojos.

—¿Y esta noche pensabas que la llamada telefónica estaba relacionada con lo que estaba en la puerta? ¿Pensaste que Alice nos estaba advirtiendo de algo?

Asiento y me acomodo en mi asiento, recojo piernas y las abrazo.

—En realidad, pensé que podría haber sido Jake.

—¿Jacob Black? —los ojos de Edward se agrandan y asiento de nuevo.

—Porque estuviste en Forks. Pensé que los lobos podrían haber encontrado tu olor y no me extrañaría que Jake viniera a ver si estoy bien. Él también es muy protector y creí que Alice podría haberlo visto.

Edward se sienta sobre sus talones y sacude la cabeza.

—A menos que visitara la casa de Charlie, o estuviera en el bosque alrededor de nuestra casa, él no sabría que había estado allí.

—Oh.

Se hace un silencio ahora. Se extiende entre nosotros y no me gusta. Edward parece perdido en sus pensamientos, y me gustaría saber qué está pensando.

—¿Importaría si Jacob Black sabe? ¿O tu padre? —pregunta en voz baja después de un momento. Levanto la mirada y me lo encuentro mirándome.

—No, para nada.

Edward levanta una equina de su boca – el comienzo de una sonrisa que lentamente crece a una brillante hasta que él está sonriéndome. Me inclino hacia delante y lo beso, moviendo mis labios de manera suave, lenta contra los suyos – probando, descubriendo. Acerca sus manos para enredarlas en mi cabello, sosteniéndome. Cuando me alejo para respirar, él suspira y apoyo mi frente contra la suya. Sus manos se arrastran sobre mis hombros y brazos hasta instalarse en mi cintura. Cierro los ojos y escucho el sonido de mi corazón, el que palpita por los dos.

—Entonces, ¿Jacob también es protector contigo? —murmura Edward.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con su brillante mirada dorada. Y aunque él no lo dice, puedo ver la pregunta allí. La pregunta que nunca me hará, pero que, sin duda, siempre vivirá en el fondo de su mente.

—Fue un buen amigo para mí cuando lo necesitaba. Nunca fue algo... más. —Pero fue casi algo más y me doy cuenta de que estoy inquieta y que mi voz vacila. Y, por supuesto, Edward ha captado esto. Ladea la cabeza ligeramente, y a la nueva pregunta en sus ojos se le une un destello de algo más. Me muerdo el labio, sin saber qué hacer ahora, pero porque no quiero dejar a Edward con alguna duda, me decido a hablar.

Le hablo de la noche en que Jake y yo estábamos estacionados frente a la casa de Charlie en su Rabbit

—Pensé en eso —le susurro—. Te habías ido hace un tiempo, y Jake llenó una parte del agujero que dejaste atrás. Era sólo una pequeña parte, pero pensé que tal vez si... —me encojo de hombros torpemente, tratando de leer la expresión de Edward y fallando—. Cuando él se inclinó para besarme esa noche pensé que tal vez podría pasar... pero no estaba bien. Él no era tú. Así que en vez le di un abrazo y le dije que era mi mejor amigo.

Me muerdo el labio mientras veo los ojos de Edward, esperando su reacción. Sin embargo, él no da a entender nada, aunque el agarre de sus manos en mi cintura se vuelve más firme. Traga, sosteniendo mi mirada. Después de un largo, largo rato, él habla, pero sus palabras no son lo que yo esperaba.

—Suena como yo y Kate —susurra.

—¿Kate? —¿ _Kate?_

Los ojos de Edward se ven preocupados al mirarme.

—Um... es... era... —mi boca se seca y las palabras se pegan en mi garganta.

—Kate es como yo —confirma Edward—. Ella es parte de la familia de Denali, de la que te hablé antes y con los que nos quedamos por un tiempo el año pasado —suelta mi cintura y se sienta sobre sus talones, observándome mientras se pasa la mano por el cabello.

Kate.

Él tenía a otra persona. Mi corazón se siente como que quiere acurrucarse y morir. Trato de mantener mi cara neutral mientras los celos arden y me digo a mí misma que no debo sentirme así... no estábamos juntos el año pasado; Edward ni siquiera recordaba quién era yo, pero aun así...

Aplasto las manos sobre los bordes del cojín del sofá.

—Durante meses mi familia andaba de puntillas a mi alrededor—Edward continua y su voz es tan suave—. Todos caminaban sobre cáscaras de huevo y eso sólo me hacía sentir peor... eso destacaba lo que me había sucedido. Pero Kate no andaba de puntillas. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y me trataba como si nada hubiera pasado, y eso me gustaba. Podía hablar con ella y reír, y cuando estábamos juntos las cosas que había olvidado no parecían importar tanto. Después de unas semanas comencé a preguntarme si nuestra amistad podía convertirse en algo más.

Mi estómago está comenzando a retorcerse en nudos y ahora me pregunto, cuando dijo que nuestro beso fue el primero, ¿se refería a su primer beso con un humano? Y una parte masoquista de mi cerebro quiere saber si todavía es virgen. Oh, no sé si quiero escuchar esto.

—No pasó nada —dice Edward rápidamente—. Nada —tenía los ojos enormes, casi sorprendidos, como si sólo ahora se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo sonaban sus palabras. Poco a poco, el alivio me recorre y comienza a sofocar los celos.

—¿Nada? —suelto.

Edward sacude la cabeza lentamente.

—¿Pero... estuvieron cerca? —¿Al igual que Jake y yo?

Pasa un momento antes de que él asienta.

—Solíamos correr juntos —dice—. Y un día tomé su mano. Después de sentirme tan perdido y aislado durante tanto tiempo, el contacto era agradable. Me incliné para besarla y por un momento pensé que eso era lo que quería. Creo que sabía, en algún nivel inconsciente, que antes había sido feliz. Creo que estaba buscando esa la felicidad de nuevo. Simplemente no sabía dónde encontrarla.

—¿Pero no la besaste? ¿O algo?

—Me alejé, como hiciste con Jacob. Se sentía mal —me da una media sonrisa cautelosa y se encoge de hombros. Ahora el alivio me recorre como una ola, ahogando los celos y llevándoselos lejos—. Así que en su lugar la abracé y le ofrecí ir primero cuando encontráramos al siguiente oso.

Mi boca se abre.

—Le ofreciste... —una risita sorprendida se me escapa. La sonrisa cautelosa de Edward gana confianza.

—Es el equivalente vampiro de decir "eres un buen amigo" —dice. Luego extiende la mano y toma la mía, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

—Sólo tú —susurra y me sonríe, justo cuando mi estómago ruge—. ¿No has comido? —dice Edward de repente—. ¿Cenaste?

La cabeza me da vueltas con el repentino cambio de tema.

—Um, ah... no. No, no tenía hambre antes.

—¿Pero ahora tienes hambre?

—Supongo que tengo, sí.

Se pone de pie rápidamente y toma su abrigo que está tendido sobre un taburete.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward?

—Te llevo a cenar.

—Oh...

—Después de que te cambies a algo más abrigador.

Se pone el abrigo y sonrío ante ese gesto pequeño y familiar del antiguo Edward haciéndose cargo.

—Sólo dame un minuto —le digo y voy a borrarme las pecas de la cara y a cambiarme de ropa.

.

-0 -

.

Caminamos hasta un pequeño restaurante llamado Knife, Fork, Spoon (Cuchillo, Tenedor, Cuchara), a sólo unas cuadras de distancia. El brazo de Edward está a mi alrededor y me sostiene cerca, escondiéndome en su costado. Cuando me acerco a él siento el suspiro que sube y baja en su pecho.

Mientras caminamos trato de sacar de mi cabeza todo lo que ha sucedido en la última hora o dos – su regreso, sus declaraciones. Kate. Una vez más, su admisión se me viene a la mente, pero sólo parpadea y luego se desvanece. Él sabía desde el principio que me amaba – incluso sin los recuerdos, él lo sabía.

Me acurruco más cerca y casi tropiezo con mis pies. El brazo de Edward se aprieta a mi alrededor y siento sus labios en mi pelo.

Edward ha dicho que todas las decisiones son mías y ahora me pregunto exactamente lo que quería decir con eso y si eso se extiende a mi conversión. Abro la boca para preguntar, pero la vuelvo a cerrar. Es demasiado pronto. Y ahora mismo no puedo pensar en eso. Esto me sorprende. Hubo un tiempo en que ser convertida era todo lo que quería, creía que era la respuesta a todo – pero en este momento, con Edward a mi lado y su brazo acercándome a él, entiendo que, por ahora, esto es todo lo que necesito. Sólo quiero disfrutar el tenerlo de vuelta. Así que dejo que los pensamientos se vayan y se conviertan en otros.

—Dijiste que tenías curiosidad sobre algo de mi habitación en Forks —le recuerdo mientras caminamos—. Me ibas a preguntar sobre eso antes de que sonara el teléfono.

—Oh... eso —hay una sonrisa en su voz, pero no dice más.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Bien qué?

—¡Edward!

Él ríe y aprieta el brazo a mi alrededor.

—Más tarde —susurra, provocando que aumente mi curiosidad.

Su teléfono vibra en su bolsillo y se queja levemente cuando lo saca y ve la pantalla.

—Lo que pensaba —murmura, y cuelga la llamada.

—¿Ellie?

Edward asiente cuando guarda el teléfono en la chaqueta y me doy cuenta de que antes no pensé en preguntarle porque ella lo estaba llamando. Y de repente es como si Edward hubiera leído mi mente, porque responde a mi pregunta silenciosa.

—Yo diría que está llamando borracha de alguna fiesta por ahí.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Lo ha hecho antes?

—Sólo una vez.

—No estoy acostumbrada a que la gente te llame. Excepto por tu familia.

—Sucede —Edward me sonríe—. Los grupos de estudio implican intercambiar números de celulares.

Él sostiene la puerta del restaurante abierta para mí y entro.

Nunca antes he estado aquí, pero el ambiente íntimo y la iluminación suave se hacen notar al instante. Edward le habla en voz baja a la camarera, que se sonroja y tartamudea. Ella nos muestra a una mesa tranquila en un rincón, le tiende a Edward los menús y le pregunta si hay algo que ella pueda traerle para beber. Frunce el ceño y se vuelve hacia mí.

—Bella, ¿quieres algo?

Ahora la camarera se da cuenta de que me ha estado ignorando e inmediatamente realiza un control de daños, arrastra sus ojos de Edward, pone una sonrisa falsa en su cara y se centra en mí. Ella garabatea mi solicitud de coca-cola y se muerde el labio cuando Edward le pide que sean dos. Luego se escabulle, mirando dos veces hacia atrás por sobre su hombro hacia nosotros antes de desaparecer en la cocina. Todo el escenario me recuerda a Port Angeles y a esa noche en el restaurante Bella Italia. Nuestras bebidas llegan, junto con una jarra de agua y dos vasos, y Edward me estudia mientras muevo mi pajilla dentro de la coca-cola.

—Esto es surrealista —dice en voz baja—. Estar aquí contigo de esta manera.

—Nunca antes llevaste a un humano a cenar, ¿eh? —le doy un guiño y me sonríe.

—No que yo recuerde, no. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas.

—Me frustra.

—Lo sé.

Sacude la cabeza.

—No, no lo sabes.

Suspiro.

—Tienes razón, no lo sé.

El estado de ánimo ha cambiado. Edward cruza las manos sobre la mesa frente a él y se queda mirándolas.

—Todo lo que me contaste el domingo, las cosas que mi familia me dijo esta noche... no hay ni una pisca de reconocimiento. Nada.

Aprieta las manos en puños y me estiro para alcanzarlas. Puedo ver la frustración en su cara, puedo sentirlo en la tensión de sus nudillos por debajo de mi palma, pero no sé qué decir. La camarera viene con nuestras bebidas y nos toma nuestras órdenes. Inmediatamente Edward se endereza, relaja las manos y ahora sus rasgos son suaves, impasibles. Con la máscara en su lugar. Retiro mi mano y elijo lo primero en el menú – pollo con aguacate a la parmesana.

—Nada para mí, gracias —Edward le ofrece a la camarera una sonrisa amable y ella tartamudea nerviosa de nuevo.

—Um, usted... usted tiene que pedir algo —balbucea—. Es la política de restaurante.

—Pan de ajo —responde sin perder el ritmo. Él me mira.

Los ojos de la camarera recorren a Edward, pero su voz es temblorosa.

—Er, se supone que debe ser una comida.

Edward rueda los ojos mínimamente y empuja el menú hacia mí.

—No puedo decidir... ¿qué se ve bien, Bella?

Exploro las opciones, consciente de lo que está haciendo, y escojo algo ligero que irá con mi pollo.

—La ensalada de verano con pan frito suena bien.

—Voy a pedir la ensalada —Edward le devuelve el menú a la camarera.

—¿Sólo la ensalada?

—Sí, gracias.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, frunce el ceño un poco, y se aleja rápidamente a la cocina. No mira hacia atrás en esta ocasión.

—¿Así era las otras veces cuando salíamos a comer? —Edward se inclina hacia adelante cuando pregunta.

—A veces —sonrío—. No salíamos mucho a restaurantes.

Él sonríe y extiende la mano para tomar la mía. Su estado de ánimo ha cambiado una vez más, la conversación ha tomado una nueva dirección y casi puedo sentir regresar el familiar latigazo. Su pie golpea suavemente el mío bajo la mesa. Lo golpeo de vuelta.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta.

—De ti. Sigues siendo tú, pero eres diferente.

Ladea la cabeza, esperando que elabore, y esos ojos dorados me embeben. Me siento ahogada en ellos.

—¿Bella?

—¿Mm? Oh... um, eres diferente.

—Dijiste eso.

—Deja de sonreírme.

—¿Estaba sonriendo?

—Sabes que sí.

Él ríe, se apoya contra la silla y vuelve a darme un golpecito con el pie.

—Estás más relajado —digo finalmente—. Pero relajado no es la palabra correcta. No sé cuál es la correcta.

Inclina la cabeza hacia el otro hombro.

—Es como si hubieras dejador ir algo —frunzo el ceño, ahora casi hablando para mí misma—. Parecía que siempre estuvieras luchando contra algo, luchando contra ti mismo, creo. Eras tan... intenso antes. Aún lo eres, pero no tanto.

Edward se encoge de hombros y mira hacia la cocina.

—Todavía tengo mis momentos —murmura.

—Oh, estoy segura de que sí —escucha la sonrisa en mi voz y me mira, sonriendo de regreso—. Puedes ganar medallas de oro por comportarte de forma perturbadora, Edward.

Mis palabras son un riesgo, pero el riesgo vale la pena. Después de una momentánea mirada de sorpresa, Edward echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ríe. Y es hermoso.

—Probablemente pueda —dice inclinándose hacia adelante, con los codos sobre la mesa, acunando la cara en sus manos.

Sonrío y también me inclino hacia adelante, reflejando su pose.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo contrario de intenso?

—Moderado —responde y resoplo.

—¿Moderado? Bien, ahora pareces más moderado, Edward.

Él me da una sonrisa agridulce.

—Enloquecer te hace eso —susurra y sus palabras me sorprenden.

—Tú no enloqueciste.

—Tal vez no, pero así se sentía. Creo que pude haber estado cerca —se encoge de hombros—. Mi habilidad me había hecho arrogante y perezoso, por lo que perderla fue difícil. Supe lo mucho en que me basaba en los pensamientos humanos cuando ellos estaban a mi alrededor y cuando no pude leer esos pensamientos fue aterrador. Por primera vez tuve miedo de los humanos, y ese miedo rayaba en la paranoia —por un momento fugaz vi el eco de ese miedo en sus ojos—. Solía manipular las situaciones porque sabía lo que la gente estaba pensando, pero ya no podía hacer eso. Tuve que aprender sobre confianza. Y como usar mis instintos —estira una mano sobre la mesa y me toca la mano—. Probablemente es por eso que te parezco más moderado —sonríe ahora—. Porque estoy confiando mis instintos y mis instintos me dicen que esto, tú y yo, es correcto.

Enrosco los dedos alrededor de los suyos.

—Entonces, ¿crees que tus instintos no te decían eso antes? ¿Sobre mí? ¿Nosotros?

Frunce el ceño.

—Creo que probablemente no sabía cómo escucharlos.

La camarera vuelve con nuestras comidas y observo a Edward meter el tenedor en su ensalada.

—Sin embargo, Alice dijo que ahora eras más impaciente. Eso no parece encajar con lo más moderado de ti.

Las palabras salen sin pensarlo y por un segundo me pregunto si ofenderá a Edward. Pero parece estar bien para cuando apuñala un tomate cherry.

—Soy más impaciente. Y me frustro fácilmente. Pero no contigo.

Oh.

—¿Con tu familia?

—A veces. Están acostumbrados a mí. Y siempre son rápidos en ponerme en mi lugar. Especialmente Emmett —rueda los ojos y yo río.

—Bien por Emmett.

Edward sonríe y extiende su tenedor con el tomate cherry en el extremo. Me inclino y lo tomo entre los dientes.

—Se siente extraño, el que conozcas a mi familia.

—Hace que sea más fácil que me lleves a tu casa a conocer a tus padres.

—Es cierto —dice sonriendo—. ¿Fue difícil la primera vez? ¿Tenías miedo?

—Sólo a que no les gustara.

Tomo un bocado de pollo mientras Edward sonríe y sacude la cabeza.

—Te preocupaba que no les gustaras.

—Sip. Y tu hiciste algunos comentarios poco halagadores sobre mi salud mental, si mal no recuerdo.

—Qué grosero de mi parte.

—Ya lo creo.

Edward me tiende otro tomare.

—¿Y esa fue la primera vez que toqué el piano para ti? ¿El día que te llevé a casa?

—Sí.

Me inclino y tomo el tomate y, esta vez, cuando muerdo, saltan chorros de jugo hacia los cuadros rojos y blancos del mantel.

—Mierda —murmuro y rápidamente limpio el desorden con la servilleta.

—Dijiste que era una canción de cuna —Edward frunce el ceño y sé que está tratando de recordar.

—La canción de cuna de Bella —le sonrío y hago una bola con la servilleta. —Es hermosa.

Él asiente, baja su tenedor para luego levantar la mirada de repente.

—¿Tocas un instrumento?

—Er, no. No soy muy musical.

Otro asentimiento.

—Mucho que aprender —murmura.

El domingo en el claro, cuando el mundo se derrumbó sobre nosotros, le conté todo sobre nuestra relación; todo, desde el momento en que los vi en la cafetería hasta que Alice y Carlisle golpearon mi puerta tres semanas atrás… pero me mantuve en los hechos, no había entrado en la profundidad de los detalles.

Ahora, Edward quiere los detalles. No solo los hechos, sino también lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, lo que me llevó a tomar tal o cual decisión.

Bajamos el volumen de nuestras voces, apenas audibles incluso para mí, por lo que nos inclinamos sobre la mesa hacia el otro. Edward tiene los codos sobre la mesa, con las manos ahuecadas alrededor de la nuca al tiempo que hace una pregunta tras otra y yo respondo. Sus ojos son hipnóticos mientras escucha, fijos en mí como si pudiera encontrar sus recuerdos perdidos en mis palabras o mi cara. Mi comida comienza a enfriarse, pero ya no tengo hambre y aunque mis cubiertos están es mis manos, el pollo que queda en mi plato sin tocar.

Edward no lleva una línea de tiempo. Sus preguntas no van en orden y mis recuerdos saltan al medio, al final y al principio. Es cansador, y no habría elegido un restaurante como lugar para esta conversación, pero no voy a detenerlo. Él quiere saber. Necesita saber.

Mi boca se seca y cuando finalmente dejo de hablar pata tomar un sorbo de coca, Edward pregunta, con mucho cuidado, si le podía contar exactamente lo que sucedió la noche en que succionó el veneno de James de mi muñeca.

—Pero entiendo si prefieres no contármelo…

—Está bien —sonrío. Y le cuento todo lo que recuerdo; no sólo los hechos que él ya sabe, sino también el miedo, el dolor, y le cuento sobre el ángel cuya voz me consoló y cuyos labios quitaron el fuego de mis venas—. Te dije que eras más fuerte de lo que pensabas —susurro y tomo su mano.

Edward trata de sonreír, pero no lo logra. Baja la mirada y baja una mano desde su cuello y cubre mis dedos con los suyos. Observa su pulgar acariciar mi muñeca. Se queda en silencio. Muy callado. De pronto, los sonidos de los otros comensales a nuestro alrededor parecen fuertes. Tomo otro sorbo de coca. La mesera nos está mirando, sus ojos están fijos en la espalda de Edward, sus pensamientos de admiración están claramente pintados en su cara. Edward mantiene los ojos bajos, su mano aprieta suavemente la mía, una y otra vez, como si lo necesitara para asegurarse a sí mismo contra los detalles que acabo de implantar en su cerebro. Por debajo de la mesa, golpeo suavemente su pie. Veo sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa, pero sus ojos quedan ocultos por el cabello que le cae sobre la frente.

—¡El baile de primavera! —sisea de repente y levanta la mirada. Puedo ver sus ojos ahora y los tiene anchos por la sorpresa. Luego veo sus ojos estrecharse y ladear la cabeza de esa forma… como un vampiro.

—¿Qué pasa con el baile de primavera?

—Tu pierna aún estaba enyesada —dice horrorizado—. Y anoche me dijiste que no te gustaba bailar… entonces, Bella, ¿por qué fuimos al baile de primavera?

Me muerdo el labio y veo los ojos de Edward ensancharse de nuevo.

—Te hice ir, ¿no? Oh, querido Señor, no te hice bailar con el yeso, ¿verdad?

Cuando no contesto, exhala fuertemente, deja ir mi mano y se hace hacia atrás en la silla, mirándome.

—¿Por qué? —dice sin hacer sonidos—¿Por qué haría eso?

—No querías que me perdiera nada por estar contigo—digo rápidamente, haciéndome hacia delante y tomando su mano de nuevo—. Dijiste quera una parte importarte de ser humano —me encojo de hombros y Edward sigue mirándome.

—Pero tú no querías ir.

—Mm… no.

Parpadea hacia mí, murmura algo para sí mismo y sacude la cabeza.

—¿Sabía yo que no querías ir?

—Edward, ahora no importa. Fue hace años.

—¿Sabía? —sus ojos arden dentro de los míos.

—Sí, lo sabías.

Me observa por un momento. Sus ojos se endurecen.

—¿Pero aun así te vestiste y fuiste conmigo?

Me retuerzo en mi asiento, sintiéndome incómoda, y con la mano libre tomo mi tenedor y empujo la comida en mi plato.

—Bella…

—No sabía que me llevabas al baile hasta que casi estábamos en la escuela —las palabras salen rápidamente de mis labios—. Hiciste que Alice me vistiera y me dejara lista; pelo, maquillaje, todo, e incluso con eso no me daba cuenta de qué estaba pasando hasta que estuvimos en el auto y en camino.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué pensabas que estaba pasando?

Mi cara arde de la vergüenza. No quiero decirle, pero sé qué él no lo dejará pasar.

—Creía que me ibas a transformar.

La boca de Edward cae abierta, pero la cierra rápidamente.

—¿Eso creías?

Asiento, tomando mi servilleta, cortándola en pequeños fragmentos con una mano. Mi otra mano aún sostiene la de Edward y sé que él entiende mi vergüenza cuando aprieta suavemente mis dedos. Se queda en silencio y cuando levanto la mirada, veos sus ojos brillar, casi sonriendo.

—¿Y pensabas que convertirte era una ocasión para vestir de gala?

Es divertido. Y a pesar de que sus palabras son suaves, me envuelve la exasperación y una ardiente y familiar vergüenza. Levanto las manos.

—¡Dijiste los mismo la última vez! —siseo—. Si, está bien, fue muy divertido, Bella pensaba que convertirse en vampiro podría ser marcado como una ocasión especial. Vamos…

—Ssh, por favor… —Edward me mira y de repente me doy cuenta de dónde estamos. Los dos miramos alrededor para ver si mi arrebato, callado como fue, ha llamado la atención. Al parecer no. Nadie está mirando. Edward y yo volteamos hacia el otro.

—Lo siento —murmuro.

—No, yo lo siento —dice rápidamente y sus ojos son suaves—. No quise reírme.

Hago un gesto con la mano.

—No, no te disculpes. Fue una estupidez de mi parte pensar eso —suspiro y me paso las manos por la cara y una sonrisa comienza en mis labios—. Mirando hacia atrás, ahora incluso puedo verle el lado divertido —ruedo los ojos ante mi propia ingenuidad a los diecisiete años. Ahora Edward deja su sonrisa libre. Y estamos inclinándonos hacia el otro de nuevo.

—¿Te importa si te pregunto?... ¿qué fue lo que dije cuando me dijiste eso?

—Eso de que no me convertiría es un monstruo sin alma.

Edward frunce el ceño. Baja la mirada mientras sus dedos trazan el patrón del mantel.

—¿Eso fue todo lo que dije?

—Más o menos.

Hay silencio. Contengo la respiración, me pica el cuero cabelludo. Me pregunto a dónde va esto.

—El domingo dijiste que querías que te convirtiera, pero que yo no quería.

Asiento. Mi pie rebota debajo de la mesa – no creo que quiera hablar de esto ahora.

—¿Siempre fue esa la forma en que iba la conversación?

—En su mayoría, sí —susurro—. Creías que estabas condenado y no querías eso para mí.

Edward levanta sus ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que tú crees?

—¿Qué es lo que creo?

Mi pie sigue rebotando. Contengo la respiración.

—¿La pregunta te sorprende?

—Um, sí. Nunca me la habías hecho antes.

—¿Nunca te lo pregunté? —dice incrédulo.

—No.

—¿Entonces no había discusión?

—No en realidad, no.

Él mira hacia otro lado y murmura en voz baja de nuevo, pero no puedo entenderlo esta vez.

—¿Qué crees tú, Bella? —voltea hacia mí y sus ojos cambian, son penetrantes y determinados ahora. No estoy segura dónde comenzar y me tomo un momento para ordenar mis pensamientos.

—Siempre he creído que tienes alma —digo en voz abaja y hablo de lo que está mi corazón—. Siempre me pareció tan obvio por la forma en que me amabas y la forma en que amabas a tu familia. Y a causa de tu conciencia, de tu decisión de dejar de cazar humanos —lo observo, tratando de medir sus pensamientos, pero no logro hacerme una idea—. Yo siempre creí que mantendría la mía si me convertía. Pero tú pensabas diferente.

Ahora Edward y yo somos dos esculturas, fijas en nuestras posiciones, sin movernos; sólo hay pulgadas de distancia entre los dos mientras nos miramos a los ojos. A pesar de que mi corazón se acelera, siento como su pasara toda una vida entre latidos, mientras espero su respuesta. ¿Me dará el mismo viejo argumento? ¿O uno nuevo?

—Estaba equivocado —Edward dice bajito después de un momento—. Conservarías tu alma si te convierto.

Su simple declaración me sorprende. Las palabras rebotan en mi cabeza —son poco familiares y extrañas, casi como en otro idioma, y no estoy segura de haber oído bien. Trato de formar mis propias preguntas… pero simplemente no lo logro. En su lugar, lo sigo mirando, con la boca abierta, como un pez fuera del agua.

—Sé que la mantendrías —Edward continúa—. Porque yo conservé la mía.

Ahora siento como si me hubieran quitado el aire de los pulmones. De la habitación.

—¿Crees que tienes alma? —finalmente me las arreglo para soltarlo, y Edward asiente. Siento que ha habido un cambio en el universo; como si se hiera demostrado que una gran verdad estaba errada. O tal vez le habían dado la razón. Me tomo otro momento para registrar las novedades de Edward y ahora mis preguntas llegan pronto, las palabras caen una tras otra en mi prisa por sacarlas. Al inclinarme sobre la mesa, agito las manos y Edward parece casi alarmado—. Pero toda esta angustia… y el… _la angustia_ … y el drama… que nos podríamos haber evitado… ¿estás?... ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? —ante la sorpresa, mis palabras suenan como acusaciones y los ojos de Edward se agrandan al mirarme. Al final me las arreglo para decir una frase coherente—. ¿Cuándo encontraste tu alma, Edward?

—Cuando alguien me robó mi Volvo.

Las palabras me golpean como un tren de carga y me sacuden en mi asiento. No tienen sentido. Ninguno en absoluto. Mi mente es un desorden mientras trato de encontrar la conexión entre el espíritu inmortal de Edward y un coche escandinavo de lujo. Edward todavía se ve alarmado, me mira con ojos cautelosos. Su última frase está en repetición, pasando una y otra vez por mi cabeza hasta que, de repente, estoy furiosa.

—¡Eso no es divertido, Edward!

—¿Divertido? —Ahora se recarga en el respaldo de su silla.

—¡Te creí! ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

—¡No estoy bromeando!

—¡No me trates como una idiota!

Los ojos de Edward brillan.

—¡Yo nunca te trataría como una idiota! —el siseo y el enojo en su voz me detienen. Quedo con la boca abierta mientras él me mira desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Dices que es en serio?

—Muy en serio.

Parpadeo hacia él.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

Mi ira se desvanece, y al parecer también la de Edward. Toma mi mano y sus ojos se suavizan.

—Sé que suena ridículo.

—Tienes razón, así suena.

—¿Puedo explicar?

—Sí, por favor.

Edward asiente y toma una respiración pesada. Mi corazón se aprieta por la anticipación.

—Una de mis primeras salidas al mundo real después de mi accidente, fue ir a ver un concierto de Bach, por la Orquesta Sinfónica de Vermont —comienza—. Esperaba que fuera una distracción por un rato y quizás encontraría placer en escuchar música sin la intrusión de pensamientos. Y lo disfruté. Esas dos horas fueron las más… tranquilas que había tenido en las últimas semanas. Pero, después, cuando salí del teatro mi auto no estaba —tenía la mandíbula apretada y no necesitaba leer mentes para saber cómo eso lo había hecho sentir. Apreté su mano con más fuerza y sus ojos fueron a nuestros dedos enlazados—. Personas habían pensado en robarme el auto antes, pero siempre leía sus planes en sus mentes. Pero no esta vez, por supuesto —vi el músculo de su cuello saltar y levantó la mirada hasta mi rostro—. Era capaz de leer mentes a tres millas de distancia —susurró—. El Volvo estaba a quinientos pies de distancia.

Su rostro se oscurece y mi corazón se retuerce. Sé lo que eso le habría hecho a él. Mis ojos arden cuando continúa.

—La rabia que sentía era terrorífica, pero la humillación era agobiante. No lo manejé muy bien.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Llegué a casa —se frotó el rostro con la mano libre—. Y como diría Emmett… me fui a la mierda —se encoge de hombros como disculpándose y le aprieto la mano—. Había hecho pasar a mi familiar por un infierno desde que había perdido la memoria y mi don. Estaba enojado, amargado y ellos aguantaban mucho de mí… mucho más de lo debido. Pero esa noche —inclina la cabeza—. Esa noche fue mala.

—Oh, Edward…

—Pero su amor por mí nunca ha vacilado, incluso cuando estaba en mi peor momento y eso fue lo que me hizo entenderlo; ver los ojos de Esme esa noche después de que atravesé un muro con el puño —se detiene y mueve la cabeza—. Donde debí haber visto rabia y reproche o incluso pena, sólo había amor y compasión. Era más de lo que merecía —mantiene la cabeza inclinada, cierra los ojos—. Ella puso los brazos a mi alrededor y me abrazó. Me dijo que yo no estaba solo. Y esa noche me di cuenta de que no había manera de que Esme fuera un monstruo. Toda mi familia, ellos se aman unos a los otros, y para mí… ninguno de ellos era un monstruo.

—¿Y si ellos no eran monstruos?

Edward levanta la mirada.

—Entonces, tal vez yo tampoco.

De pronto, me paro de mi asiento y me subo al regazo de Edward. El alivio y la alegría burbujean a través de mí a la vez que lo abrazo por el cuello y apenas noto su expresión de sorpresa cuando hace la silla hacia atrás para hacerme espacio. Sus brazos se cierran a mi alrededor y presiono mi rostro contra su cuello. Las lágrimas arden detrás de mis ojos.

Siento la mano de Edward frotándome la espalda.

—Ahora la gente sí está mirando —ríe.

—No me importa. Déjalos —murmuro y luego alejo su cara. Su hermoso rostro me está sonriendo. Sus hermosos ojos. Toco su mejilla.

—Siempre fue tan claro para mí… tienes un alma hermosa, Edward.

Se ve realmente tímido, casi avergonzado, a la vez que rueda mínimamente los ojos.

—No sé si sea hermosa —murmura—. Pero hay algo allí.

Me acerca a él de nuevo.

Por encima de su hombro veo que la gente nos está mirando. El ceño fruncido de la camarera. Una pareja en la mesa del rincón más alejado nos mira fijamente. Un tipo joven que está pidiendo una mesa en la recepción se burla.

Bajo con timidez del regazo de Edward y él parece decepcionado de que me vaya.

—Um, por lo general no soy de dar demostraciones públicas escandalosas —murmuro.

Los ojos de Edward centellean.

—Es una pena —dice—. A mí me gustó tu demostración pública escandalosa.

Abro la boca por la sorpresa y mi cara se calienta. Edward sostiene mi mano y la aprieta antes de soltarla.

Para cuando me vuelvo a sentar estoy sonriendo, sacudiendo la cabeza con gloriosa incredulidad… él cree que tiene alma… pero Edward se pone serio.

—No había previsto esta conversación —murmura—. Por lo menos, no ahora. No esta noche.

—Yo tampoco.

—Bella...

—No tenemos que hablar de eso ahora, Edward —no quiero pensar en nada más que en el hecho de que él está de vuelta y que me ama—. Esto es suficiente por ahora.

Su expresión se entibia y toma mi mano; me acaricia suavemente la piel con el pulgar.

—Pero necesitamos hablarlo —susurra—. Y cuando hablemos, te prometo que voy a escuchar —se pasa la mano libre por el pelo y en su rostro hay un destello de ansiedad—. Parece que no era un muy buen novio cuando estábamos en Forks.

Lo simple de su declaración me golpea. Estoy a punto de estar en desacuerdo con él, pero también me doy cuenta de que hay algo de verdad en lo que acaba de decir.

—Tenías tus puntos buenos —sonrío y el labio de Edward se curva—. Y yo no era exactamente perfecta. Tampoco era muy buena para escuchar.

Edward levanta mi mano y la besa, luego voltea a mirar por encima del hombro.

—La camarera se acerca —frunce el ceño.

La camarera quita nuestros platos y comienza a hablar del postre, pero Edward pide la cuenta. La trae un momento más tarde y él paga, haciendo caso omiso a la forma en que ella parpadea y se ruboriza a su alrededor. Entiendo demasiado bien el efecto Edward Cullen y casi me siento mal por ella. Luego me ayuda a ponerme de pie, enrosca un brazo a mi alrededor y salimos por la puerta.

La noche es más suave ahora y tomamos una ruta a casa un poco más larga para que podamos mirar algunas de las elaboradas decoraciones de Halloween en los jardines de las casas vecinas. Mi cabeza da vueltas después de la conversación que tuvimos durante la cena. Edward me ha dado mucho a considerar, y ahora es bueno estar al aire libre. Mi mente se comienza a limpiar y, aunque sé que hay más que discutir, simplemente estoy tomando cada momento como viene. Y ahora mismo, en este momento, estamos viendo las decoraciones de Halloween

La mayoría de los niños que salieron a pedir dulces ahora están ordenándolos en sus casas, pero en las calles todavía hay bulla de los chicos más grandes, disfrazados, riendo y divirtiéndose. Vemos una batalla de globos con agua y bombas de harina entre un Conde Drácula y un tipo con motosierra de esa película sangrienta, y reímos cuando al conde le llega una bomba a la cara y sus colmillos salen volando. Vemos como rebotan por la verada.

—Siempre odio cuando eso ocurre —Edward sonríe y me quita de la trayectoria peligrosa.

Nos detenemos frente a una casa donde el césped se ha convertido en un cementerio y la puerta de enfrente tiene la forma de la tapa de un ataúd. Una sábana fantasmal, colgada de los cables, aparece detrás de una lápida.

—Boo —Edward susurra en mi oído y rio.

—Qué miedo —le doy un codazo en las costillas y él ríe—. ¿Salías a pedir dulces cuando eras niño?

—La gente no lo hacía entonces. Sin embargo, a veces había fiestas. Y decoraciones. Creo que recuerdo... —se detiene un momento, frunciendo el ceño, claramente buscando algo en su pasado humano—. Recuerdo tallar una calabaza con mi padre —el ceño fruncido se convierte en una sonrisa—. Tenía dos caras, una espeluznante y otra feliz.

—Eso suena genial —le digo.

—Lo era. Genial. Pero en ese entonces yo habría dicho que era _estupendo_.

—¿Estupendo? ¿En serio?

Sonríe hacia mí.

—Sip. Estupendo.

Rio mientras caminamos y cuando llegamos a una esquina Edward mira en ambas direcciones.

—Hay algunas decoraciones a la derecha… ¿quieres echar un vistazo?

Levanto la vista hacia él y sonrío.

—Claro —le digo—. Eso sería estupendo —y río cuando rueda los ojos.

.

-0-

.

De vuelta a mi departamento, Edward dobla su abrigo sobre el taburete de nuevo y yo dejo mi chaqueta sobre el sofá. Pongo algo de música —jazz con un suave clarinete. A medida que las cálidas notas llenan la habitación, Edward camina hacia mí. Me acerca a él con cuidado, mi espalda contra su pecho, y envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor. Antes de darme cuenta, estamos moviéndonos suavemente al compás de la música.

Edward descansa su barbilla en mi hombro y oigo su voz, como el terciopelo, en mi oído.

—¿Está bien así? No vamos a bailar —me asegura—. Nos balanceamos.

—Mm… —suspiro mientras descanso mis manos sobre las suyas. Él ríe suavemente y retumba en su pecho; puedo sentir las vibraciones a través de mi espalda.

—¿Recuerdas el festival de jazz del domingo? —susurra y su aliento es fresco en mi cuello—. Quería abrazarte así cuando estábamos escuchando esa banda de guitarristas.

—Podrías haberme abrazado.

Siento sacudir su cabeza cuando su barbilla se mueve contra mi hombro.

—No sin decirte quién era yo.

Aprieto mis manos sobre las suyas.

—Creo que esa fue una de las cosas que más me enfureció —susurra y me doy vuelta, frente a él, y sus brazos me acercan a él.

—¿Qué te hizo enojar?

—No tener la oportunidad de contártelo yo —levanta una mano para acariciar mi mejilla, sus ojos tienen una mezcla de dulce y triste cuando sonríe—. Yo sabía que te amaba. Y había decidido contarte la verdad. Por supuesto estaba asustado sobre cuál sería tu reacción, pero estaba muy dispuesto a que me conocieras. Todo de mí.

Oh...

—Dime ahora —digo rápidamente—. Dime lo que ibas a decir.

Frunce el ceño.

—Pero ya lo sabes.

—No —sacudo con la cabeza—. Nunca me lo dijiste. Lo averigüé yo sola la primera vez. Y esa fue una conversación tensa y tú estabas enojado y confundido —hago una pausa y sonrío hacia él—. Quiero oírte decirlo. ¿Por favor? Nunca tuve eso.

Los labios de Edward se estiran en una sonrisa.

—Soy un vampiro, Bella.

Las palabras son apenas un susurro. Acarician su lengua y si hubieran sido mi introducción a la verdad sé que no habría tenido miedo.

Él toca mi mejilla. Sus ojos están tan brillantes, tan intensos, ardientes de su admisión.

—Y también te amo —se inclina, siento su aliento en mi garganta mientras sus labios dejan un beso sobre el punto del pulso—. Te has convertido en lo más importante en mi mundo —su nariz recorre mi mandíbula y sube a mi oído—. Tú eres mi vida —me besa la sien—. Nunca te haré daño.

Tengo los ojos cerrados, apenas respiro y son sólo los brazos de Edward los que me mantiene en posición vertical. Me apoyo contra ellos, con la cabeza hacia atrás y Edward deja más besos a lo largo del arco de mi garganta. Cuando llega a mis clavículas siento su sonrisa contra mi piel. Luego se endereza lentamente, me lleva con él y me acunaba contra su pecho.

—Wow —respiro—. Bueno, eso fue mejor que la última vez.

Edward ríe, bajo y profundo.

—Entonces, ¿así es como planeabas decírmelo?

—Hubo un poco de improvisación envuelta allí.

—Me gusta tu improvisación.

Suspiro y me recuesto contra él. La música se arremolina y flota, y Edward nos mece suavemente a su ritmo. Incluso cuando termina el CD, continuamos y lo hacemos a nuestro propio ritmo en silencio. Finalmente, mis ojos se sienten pesados.

—Estás cansada —susurra.

—Si. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tú corazón.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo?

Miro su cara y me da un lento guiño, y luego me toma en sus brazos.

.

-0-

.

En mi habitación él me baja y luego se pasa la mano por el cabello y mira alrededor. Sus ojos captan las imágenes en la pared, el desorden en mi tocador y luego aterrizan en la cinta roja que venía con mi globo de nieve. Está atado alrededor del poste de mi cama y él sonríe.

—Um, sólo será un minuto —le digo. Tomo mi camisola y pantalón corto para dormir del cajón y quisiera tener algo más elegante mientras me dirijo hacia el baño.

Me ducho rápidamente, me lavo los dientes y me peino. Mi corazón está zumbando, mi sangre está cantando y el pensamiento de quedarme dormida en los brazos de Edward me llena de dicha que casi me hace llorar. Es casi demasiado.

Cuando vuelvo a la habitación me siento tímida. El viejo Edward me había visto vestida así antes, pero el nuevo Edward no. Está sentado al final de la cama de dos plazas, sonriendo. Loa zapatos, calcetines y el suéter están descartados, solo está usando sus jeans y una camiseta blanca.

Tiene el cabello más alborotado, sin duda por quitarse el suéter, y se ve tan hermoso en la luz suave que mis rodillas se sienten realmente débiles.

—Hola —susurra, y también se ve tímido.

Se pone de pie cuando me acerco a la cama y veo que ha retirado las mantas para mí. Subo entre las sabanas y los dedos de Edward están nuevamente en su cabello. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Yo…? Sé que dijiste que en Forks… —se detiene cuando abro las cobijas para él, respondiendo a su pregunta. Sonríe y se desliza a mi lado. Mientras se tiende me acerca a él y enreda los pies con los míos, igual como hacía antes. Es tan natural, tan suave… su cuerpo me recuerda, incluso si su mente no lo hace. Sonrío y parece darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Él también sonríe—. Esto se siente… bien —dice—. ¿Está bien?

—Mm… esto está bien.

Compartimos la misma almohada, nuestras caras están cerca y su aliento se mezcla con el mío a la vez que sus ojos se posan en mis labios. Me acerco y él también se mueve, nuestras narices se tocan y acarician, y sonreímos antes de que sus ojos se cierren y me besa con suavidad, con ternura, sus labios se mueven sobre los míos y mis brazos se mueven alrededor de él. Lo beso de regreso, mi cuerpo se amolda al suyo, mis dedos se enroscan en su cabello. Él gime. El sonido retumba en mis labios y resuena dentro de mi cuerpo.

—Bella... —respira antes de alejar sus labios y acariciar mi cuello.

Estoy sin aliento. Edward se aferra a mí como si lo matara el dejarme ir y ahora acuno su cabeza contra mi pecho para que pueda sentir la furia de mi corazón bajo su mejilla. Él curva su cuerpo contra el mío y soplo suavemente en su pelo, viendo los mechones revolotear y elevarse.

Edward ha entrado antes a mi cama, pero nunca tan tranquilamente como esta vez. Hay algo diferente - una tranquilla rendición, su silenciosa aceptación de sus sentimientos; no hay culpa aquí, no hay dudas, ni miedo. Paso las uñas detrás de su cuello. Gime.

—Siempre te gustó eso —le susurro y él suspira.

Nos quedamos muy quietos y me entrego a la dicha del momento. Siento el suave inhalar y exhalar de su aliento contra mi piel. Cierro los ojos y me voy a la deriva.

—¿Bella?

—¿Mm?

—Me estaba preguntando sobre algo en tu antigua habitación.

Casi me había olvidado de eso, abro los ojos cuando la curiosidad se hace cargo y espero para escuchar lo que Edward va a decir. Se acerca y empuja mi mano hasta que la vuelve a dejar en su cuello.

—Más uñas —susurra y río.

—Sólo si me dices qué te da curiosidad.

Sonríe y lentamente abre los ojos. Estos resplandecen dorados al mirarme fijamente.

—Es tu cama.

—Mi cama te da curiosidad.

Él asiente y pienso en mi cama – cabecera de madera, edredón morado, nada extraordinario.

—Era de una plaza —murmura Edward—. ¿Siempre fue de una sola?

—Oh, um, sí.

Asiente y se acomoda, levantándose un poco en la cama para estar sobre la almohada, con la cabeza a un suspiro de distancia. Pero sus piernas aún están sobre las mías, su brazo aún se curva alrededor de mi cintura. Veo su garganta cuando traga.

—Cuando me quedaba toda la noche contigo... me quedaba en la cama.

—Sí.

—Por lo que estábamos muy juntos.

—Sí.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Hay apenas unos centímetros entre nosotros. Edward toma una respiración lenta y deliberada.

—Bella, ¿intimábamos?

Sus ojos no se apartan de mi cara y de pronto mi corazón acelera como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho en mi cualquier momento.

—No —susurro—. No intimábamos.

Él asiente de nuevo, pero no dice nada.

—Te pregunté sobre eso —susurro—. Pero dijiste que eso no era posible para nosotros. Que sería demasiado peligroso para mí.

Hay más silencio. La expresión de Edward no dice nada. Cada latido de mi corazón ahora es pesado, esperando que él hable. Después de un momento sus palabras vienen despacio, con cuidado.

—Si tu olor me afectaba como me has descrito, entonces sí, habría sido muy peligroso.

Su agarre se aprieta un poco y frunce el ceño, con los ojos fijos en un punto encima de mi hombro… la ventana, tal vez.

—Así que yo estaba dispuesto a dejarte vivir una vida sin sexo –es como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo y estoy segura cuando lo oigo murmurar algo en voz abaja. Suena algo como "bastardo egoísta".

Edward cierra los ojos de nuevo y no estoy segura de qué decir.

—Creo que tu pensabas que no duraríamos mucho tiempo —admito suavemente—. Mirando hacia atrás, me da la sensación de que, incluso antes de que nos separáramos, creías que yo eventualmente querría otras cosas y te dejaría.

Edward asiente, con los ojos todavía cerrados y hay una pregunta ardiendo en mis labios.

—Um, entonces, si mi olor es diferente ahora… —dejo ese pensamiento colgando entre nosotros, pero jadeo suavemente cuando veo a Edward abrir los ojos. El deseo es inconfundible y siento el calor arder por mis venas. Debajo de las sábanas froto mis piernas con las de Edward.

—Aún habría riesgos —susurra—. Eso no cambia sólo porque el olor lo ha hecho. Mi fuerza es un problema. Yo siempre tendría que tener cuidado contigo.

Apenas puedo formar palabras, pero me las arreglo para asentir.

Los ojos de Edward van y viene a mis ojos. Su mano se aprieta suavemente contra mi cintura.

—Pero mi instinto me dice que nunca te haría daño.

Mi corazón da volteretas en mi pecho. Mis labios se separan en una sonrisa. Y mi cuerpo se siente como si tuviera fuego ardiendo bajo mi piel.

Edward se acerca y me besa con dulzura, castamente, lo que, por supuesto, no hace nada para calmarme.

—Es difícil de explicar —sonríe, se aleja y pasa una mano por mi costado—. Acabo de conocerte, sin embargo, aquí estoy, compartiendo tu cama y… no se siente demasiado pronto.

No creo que mi sonrisa pueda ser más amplia. Se inclina y me besa de nuevo, no tan castamente esta vez. Sus manos se mueven por encima de mi espalda y mi costado. Sus pies se deslizan sobre mis piernas desnudas. Su beso me consume, su sabor es libertad, vida y alegría.

Estoy tan atrapada que sin pensarlo deslizo mis dedos por debajo de su camiseta y apenas toco la piel de su torso. Edward silba y jadea, se hace hacia atrás y retiro mi mano rápidamente. Él abre los ojos y están oscuros, casi negros.

—Lo siento —susurra—. ¿Hice algo mal?

—¿Tú? No, tú no… creí que yo estaba haciendo algo mal. ¿Fui demasiado lejos?

Edward me mira.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué es demasiado?

Siento que mi rostro se enrojece y sé que incluso en la oscuridad Edward podría ver mi sonrojo.

—Yo tampoco lo sé —susurró—. Nunca antes me dejaste tocarte bajo tu camiseta.

Hay un momento de absoluto silencio y luego, las siguientes palabras de Edward envían mi corazón a las nubes.

—Se sentía bien.

—¿Sí?

Él asiente lentamente, con el pelo desordenado contra la almohada.

—Ha sido toda una tarde —reflexiona—. Se siente como si hubiéramos pasado de cero a la sexta, cuando deberíamos ir en primera velocidad.

—¿Tienes problemas para mantenerte al corriente?

—No —niega—. No, me mantengo bien. Creo que es eso lo que me sorprende… que tan rápido van las cosas, pero que tan bien se sienten.

—Entonces, ¿crees que un día podríamos ir más lejos?

Los ojos de Edward arden cuando asiente.

—Quiero estar contigo —susurra.

Mi jadeo llena la habitación, y luego es superado por el golpeteo frenético de mi corazón.

—Pero hay cosas que tener en cuenta —añade.

—Mm, ¿cómo qué? —¿Quizás la frialdad de su cuerpo? ¿O posiciones seguras? Mi cara se enrójese de sólo pensarlo. ¿Quizás el lugar?

—Control de natalidad.

Abro los ojos a todo lo ancho y lo miro, no segura de haber escuchado bien.

—¿Has dicho control de la natalidad?

Él asiente y de repente parece cohibido. Me incorporo rápidamente, las sabanas se arrugan alrededor de mi cintura mientras miro hacia él, tumbado en mi almohada.

—Pero creía que tú no podías…

Edward me da una sonrisa de disculpa.

—En realidad, hay una posibilidad de que sí pueda.

.

.

* * *

Wow!

Y a que velocidad van estos dos!

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Me encanta leerlos en los reviews!

Nos leemos en el próximo ;)


	12. Chapter 12

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Keepsake a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

 _Capítulo beteado por FungysCullen13. Muchas Gracias._

 _._

 ** _A la espera de la reacción de Bella ... Punto de vista de Edward_**

Edward estaba seguro de que debería haber habido una mejor manera, un mejor momento, para darle esta noticia a Bella. Aunque en realidad no era noticia. Era una teoría. Una posibilidad macabra que él no había pensado o considerado… hasta ahora.

Bella lo seguía mirando. Aún en silencio. Edward tragó saliva con fuerza y se preguntó si lo había arruinado todo. El silencio entre ellos fue de tan sólo cuatro segundos, pero cada segundo se sintió como una vida. Toda la vida de un vampiro.

Se quedó muy quieto mientras observaba la sorpresa jugar en el rostro de Bella. Era demasiado, decidió. Esta noche había sido demasiado, fueron demasiadas sorpresas, mucho que procesar. Y ahora, él había ido demasiado lejos. No deberían estar hablando de sexo tan pronto. ¿Tan pronto? Nunca había pensado que ellos lo tendrían después de todo. Él nunca pensó que tendría _esta noche_.

Toda la tarde acababa de _ocurrir_ , se había desarrollado como algo vivo y dinámico, como si el universo tuviera planes que él no conocía y que lo llevaban en direcciones que nunca había previsto.

Y de pronto, él estaba hablando sobre control de natalidad.

Los cuatro segundos se convirtieron en cinco.

No debería estar ahí de esa forma, decidió. Él había dejado su corazón y sus sentimientos gobernar su cabeza. No tendría que haber subido a su cama, enredar sus piernas con las de ella y apretarse contra su pecho… oh, pero él lo había querido. Lo había querido mucho, y en su corazón se sentía bien, y de alguna manera sentía que se había tardado, aunque su moral Edwardiana le dijera que estaba mal.

Pero se recordó que este no era el año 1918. Y que la moral no debía venir de un libro sobre etiqueta desde la estantería. Debía venir del corazón. Debía venir de saber lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

Y estar con Bella se sentía bien.

Ahora deseaba ferozmente poder leer su mente. Trató de leer su cara, pero no pudo. Todavía llevaba la mirada en blanco por la sorpresa.

Los cinco segundos se convirtieron en seis.

—¿Puedes tener hijos?

Finalmente, ella habló. Y por fin, Edward exhaló. Su aliento salió lento y fácil mientras se sentaba. Su pelo estaba más alborotado que de costumbre por el roce contra la almohada y caía perezosamente sobre su frente. Lo empujó hacia atrás con sus largos dedos; sin dejar de mirarla.

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta —dijo—. Es una teoría basada en mitos y, probablemente, no es nada más que eso: un mito —sus ojos se movían entre los de ella, buscando pistas y no encontrando nada—. Pero no creo que el riesgo valga la pena —extendió la mano con cuidado para tocar su mano, con miedo de que ella la alejara—. Nunca haría algo que te pusiera en riesgo.

Bella bajó la mirada a sus dedos que descansaban suavemente sobre los de ella.

—¿Mitos? —ella frunció el ceño.

—Sobre íncubos.

—Oh —ella asintió—. Íncubos. Sí, conozco la palabra.

Su respuesta lo sorprendió, aunque sabía que probablemente no debería. Se preguntó si él se la había mencionado antes. Había un montón de cosas, pensó. Un montón de cosas que no conocía.

—¿Hablamos de...?

—No —ella negó y lo miró. Su rostro estaba pálido, pero ella no parecía asustada—. No, en Forks, cuando estaba tratando de averiguar qué eras, después de que detuviste la camionera, me puse a buscar en Internet. Había historias…

—Historias espantosas con resultados mortales —murmuró sombríamente.

—Sí. Más o menos —soltó una risa temblorosa y se metió el pelo detrás de las orejas—. Está bien, um... así, que estás diciendo... que tú puedes... —cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Las palabras claramente no venían. Ella soltó otra risa rápida—. Es como si, después de todo lo demás, esta noche mi cerebro ha puesto un cartel _Sin Espacio_ e ignorara cualquier otra nueva información.

Edward sonrió, era una buena descripción, pensó. Esta noche dejó mucho que asimilar. Su propio cerebro estaba conmocionado.

—¿Puedo seguir y explicar? —preguntó él.

—Sí. Creo que probablemente es la mejor idea.

Edward mantuvo sujeta la mano de Bella. Le gustaba sentir su piel contra la suya.

—Fue después de que perdí mi memoria y poder leer la mente —comenzó—. Carlisle, siendo Carlisle, comenzó a investigar, tratando de entender lo que me había pasado. Él tenía sus propias teorías, pero esas sólo se podían basar en lo que sabía de la pérdida de memoria de los humanos.

Cuando Edward se detuvo, Bella se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Él podía ver el cansancio en su rostro y notó que su mano había perdido el contacto. Tuvo la tentación de tenderse a su lado, pero se quedó sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, con las sabanas arrugadas alrededor de él. Si preguntó si tal vez ella necesitaba un poco de distancia. Su cabello le cayó sobre los ojos otra vez y lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Continúa —sonrió Bella—. Estoy un poco cansada. Ha sido una gran noche —alargó una mano y la apoyó sobre su rodilla. Edward sonrió y siguió hablando.

—Carlisle pasó meses estudiando textos y archivos viejos, pero no encontró nada. Así que se puso en contacto con algunos otros clanes que conocíamos en Irlanda, América del Sur y Rumania. Ellos no habían escuchado nada sobre algo como mi situación, pero el grupo brasileño sugirió que tratara de encontrar a un vampiro llamado Joham. Ellos lo conocían por su reputación; de humano había sido un científico con un interés en lo oculto y había continuado sus estudios científicos después de su transformación. Aparentemente, esos estudios se enfocaban en las habilidades de los vampiros, sus dones, y creía qué si alguien podía ayudar, sería él.

—¿Carlisle encontró a Joham?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero ha aprendido algunas cosas interesantes acerca de él —ahora Edward comenzó a jugar con el borde de la sábana, doblando la orilla en firmes pliegues entre los dedos. Bella se sentó de repente, frente a él, al parecer su cansancio había desaparecido.

—No te detengas ahí. ¿Qué cosas?

Los ojos de Edward se quedaron en sus dedos.

—Los intereses científicos de Joham aparentemente incluían investigar el potencial de un híbrido vampiro-humano.

—Entonces, ¿dices que _es_ posible? —dijo Bella en voz baja y Edward dejó la sábana para mirar sus ojos que estaban enormes con curiosidad y sorpresa fresca.

—Creo que, si tal cosa puede suceder, lo hubiéramos sabido para ahora. Es posible que Joham podría haber probado su teoría, pero no hay evidencia para decir que la teoría fue probada.

Bella se quedó en silencio de nuevo, pero por suerte sólo por dos segundos esta vez.

—Pero no vale la pena el riesgo —murmuró.

—No —Edward estuvo de acuerdo con firmeza—. No, no lo vale.

Bella se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Esta vez, Edward se unió a ella, pero manteniendo la cabeza en su propia almohada, observándola a la vez que ella miraba el techo. Él estudió su cara, notando su ligero fruncimiento en los labios y la pequeña V que estaba entre sus cejas – era un rostro pensativo, no uno asustado, decidió. Esa era una buena señal. Su cuerpo se relajó un poco, mientras esperaba que ella dijera algo.

—Estoy tomando la píldora —susurró a la luz que estaba sobre ellos—. ¿Eso sería suficiente?

De todo lo que él había pensado que ella podría decir, eso no era lo que espera. Inmediatamente, su mente hizo preguntas - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba usándolas? ¿Y por qué? Ella le había dicho que no había pasado con Jacob Black, pero, ¿si huera alguien más? ¿Alguien en Florida? Edward sintió que su corazón quedaba reducido a cenizas. Pero cuando Bella volteó hacia él, su rostro estaba neutral y suave como si ella sólo le hubiera dicho que creía que podría llover. No era un asunto suyo, él lo sabía. Y lo que había pasado antes no importaba, ella estaba con él ahora.

Pero aun así...

—Ciclo irregular —explicó—. Comencé hace tres semanas.

—Oh —él parpadeó lentamente—. Creo que… creo que será suficiente.

Ambos miraron el techo y el corazón de Edward se reagrupó rápidamente. Sus labios se movieron en una sonrisa. No había habido nadie más. Luego rodó los ojos y trató de ignorar al cavernícola que de pronto había aparecido en su cabeza. Él lo intentó fuertemente, pero el cavernícola sonrió.

—¿Carlisle está de acuerdo contigo? —Bella preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Sobre qué probablemente no sea posible?

Edward asintió.

—Él y yo, toda mi familia, estamos escépticos, pero a Carlisle le gusta reunir conocimiento, él es un investigador y es curioso. Sobre todo, porque otra carta del clan de Brasil llegó la semana pasada.

—¿Oh?

Edward deslizó los dedos adelante y atrás entre los dedos de Bella y la sensación de hormigueo recorrió su brazo. Era como pequeñas chispas de electricidad y lo hacía sentir vivo.

—Han oído de un pueblo remoto en donde la gente conoce a los de nuestra especie y donde Joham aparentemente visita de vez en cuando. Por supuesto que podría significar una vez cada cien años, pero Carlisle va a hacer contacto, a ver si puede aprender algo más.

—Sobre la memoria, o el…

—Ambos.

Cayeron en silencio de nuevo.

—¿Irás allí? —Bella preguntó, volviéndose hacia él.

—No sé —susurró Edward—. No estoy pensando muy a futuro ahora mismo.

Continuó moviendo los dedos lentamente entre los de ella. Debajo de las sábanas ella pasó lentamente los dedos de los pies a lo largo de su empeine, causando escalofríos y sonrisas.

—Eso se siente bien —susurró él.

—Qué bueno —susurró ella.

Él apretó su mano y se la llevó a los labios para besar cada uno de sus nudillos.

—Si quieres cambiar de opinión...

—¿Sobre qué? —ella lo interrumpió rápidamente, con los ojos emocionados.

—Sobre… mí. Nosotros.

Bella resopló y rodó los ojos para dar énfasis. Edward captó el mensaje alto y claro. Él sonrió ampliamente.

—No. No cambio de opinión. Para nada ¿está bien?

—Está bien —él sonrió un poco más.

—Y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Si eso fuera posible, tú probablemente habrías oído hablar de eso antes. Pero no voy a correr ningún riesgo.

Él le besó la mano de nuevo, abriendo sus dedos suavemente para poder rozar los labios con su palma. Su corazón se agitó al mismo tiempo que sus párpados.

—Um, así que… —ella estaba nerviosa cuando él puso sus manos sobre el colchón entre ellos—. Um, así que, ¿tienes alguna otra granada para mí esta noche, Edward?

—No —sonrió—. Creo que eso es todo.

—Bien.

Ella hizo un mohín por su broma y luego lo besó suavemente. Él le devolvió el beso y disfrutó del sonido de su corazón.

—¿Bella?

—¿Mm?

—¿La canción que escribí para ti, la canción de cuna?

—¿Mm?

Ella se apartó y lo miró, la dulce tristeza que él conocía estaba en sus ojos.

—¿La tararearías para mí?

Él vio las lágrimas comenzar a inundar sus ojos cuando ella asintió. La tomó entre sus brazos y ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, acunándola allí. Luego él cerró los ojos y escuchó.

—¿La recuerdas? —preguntó cuándo terminó. Edward sacudió la cabeza con lentitud.

—Tenía la esperanza de recordarla, pero no.

—¿Te gustó?

Él sonrió a la vez que le quitaba algo de cabello de su cara.

—Es hermosa —dijo, y no estaba hablando sólo de la canción de cuna—. Es muy parecido a lo que iba a escribir para ti ahora.

—¿En serio?

—Pero tal vez sin la tristeza del final.

—¿Hay tristeza? Nunca oí eso.

—Lo puedo oír —le tocó la mejilla—. Igual como la luz que finalmente se convierte en oscuridad.

—No lo crees ahora, ¿cierto?

—No, no ahora.

Se inclinó para besarla. Comenzó lentamente, saboreando la sensación de sus labios debajo de los suyos, su suavidad, su calidez. Pero el calor se convirtió en fuego, creció y rugió, encendiéndolo desde el interior y cuando Bella apretó su cuerpo contra él, se apartó bruscamente.

—Bella… —su respiración salía rápida por sus labios entreabiertos.

Bella abrió los ojos, ella estaba sin aliento, con los labios hinchados, y él se acercó a tocar el inferior, trazándolo suavemente con un dedo tembloroso.

—Bella, lo dije en serio cuando dije que deseo estar contigo…

Calló y Bella terminó su frase.

—¿Pero no estás listo?

—Yo... no esta noche.

Ella sonrió y asintió, soplando para quitarse algo de cabello de la cara.

—¿Esto va un poco rápido?

—No sé… creo que sí —pero la atrajo hacía sí, acomodándola contra él, flexionando sus brazos alrededor de ella—. No es que no quiera. Yo quiero.

—Lo sé. Esa es la impresión que tengo —la sintió ruborizar contra él y gimió suevamente. Él sabía de la impresión de la que ella hablaba… ella lo había sentido presionando contra su cadera, justo antes de que se alejara.

—Creo que necesito frenarme un poco. Necesito…

—Está bien. Entiendo —Bella se apartó de su pecho y le sonrió a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no dejamos que la naturaleza siga su curso?

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Edward asintiera lentamente. Entonces, él la envolvió fuertemente en sus brazos nuevamente.

—Te amo —susurró. Y luego tarareó su nana hasta hacerla dormir.

.

-0-

.

Mientras Bella dormía, Edward pensó. Repasó todo lo que ella le había contado y se sintió avergonzado. Él había sido tan manipulador con ella. Tan superior.

Tan controlador.

Él la había hecho ir al baile de primavera con la pierna enyesada. Había hecho que Alice la vistiera como si fuera una muñeca.

No la había escuchado.

Se preguntó qué habría visto cuando él la vio entonces. No pudo haber sido lo que veía ahora – su fuerza, su coraje, su confianza.

Él gimió en silencio.

¿Qué clase de idiota había sido?

Uno afortunado, como se vería después, porque ella todavía lo quería, a pesar de lo que había hecho. Y lo que no había hecho.

De alguna manera, él esperaba nunca recuperar la memoria.

El cuerpo de Bella estaba comenzando a enfriarse por lo que él se desenredó de ella y metió la manta entre ellos, luego la rodeó una vez más.

La besó en la sien. En su sueño ella sonrió y suspiró.

Edward también suspiró.

No podía creer en todo lo que habían hablado esa noche. Y él había estado tan cerca de hacer el amor con ella. Pero no esta noche. No aquí en su pequeño departamento con grietas en el techo. Tenía que planificar. Él lo haría especial. Y se aseguraría de que fuera en un lugar cálido. Hizo una mueca – por desgracia la practicidad tenía que ir de la mano con el romance.

Pero más que eso tenía que prepararse porque había cosas que tener en cuenta, aparte de la anticoncepción. Él le había dicho que su fuerza era un factor, necesitaría pensar que posición sería más segura para ella. Para ellos. Y él quería tomarse su tiempo, no apresurarse como el adolescente que era. Eso era algo más en que pensar… resistencia. Y técnica. ¿Podría complacerla? Inclinó la cabeza y la besó en su hombro desnudo. Él esperaba que sí.

La luna se movió en el cielo y cuando el alba no estaba demasiado lejos, Edward recordó la camioneta de Bella. Él le había dicho que volvería y la traería de vuelta mientras ella estaba durmiendo así que, en silencio y con renuencia, se estiró y levantó de la cama.

—Estaré pronto de vuelta —susurró, y luego salió del departamento.

Le tomó aproximadamente dos minutos correr las dos millas de regreso al almacén. El edificio estaba oscuro ahora y se veía desolado con latas vacías y serpentinas marchitas cubriendo las puertas.

El viaje de regreso a casa de Bella fue más largo. Edward obedeció el límite de velocidad y los semáforos – no quería hacerse notar por exceso de velocidad, incluso a esa hora de la mañana.

Quince minutos después de que la había dejado, Edward subió las escaleras de Bella, de dos en dos, y le sorprendió cuando escuchó el sonido de su corazón… ella estaba despierta y aparentemente sentada en la sala de estar.

—Hola —susurró ella sonriendo cuando abrió la puerta.

—Estás despierta —fue hacia ella y se agachó en el suelo a su lado. Ella estaba en una bata azul con patos amarillos. Con el pelo revuelto y una somnolienta sonrisa que era más que adorable.

—Me desperté y no estabas —bostezó—. ¿A dónde fuiste?

—A traer tu camioneta —frunció el ceño y Bella rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto, me olvidé de eso. Gracias.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y besó su frente. Bostezó de nuevo y lo siguió con una risita.

—No te preocupes, no me estás aburriendo. Simplemente todavía tengo un poco de sueño.

Pero Edward no reía.

—¿Lo habías olvidado?

—Sí —ella frunció el ceño—. ¿Eso te molesta?

—¿Entonces cuando te despertaste tú… pensaste que te había dejado?

El horror que se apoderó de él fue agobiante. Sintió que su corazón se rompía.

—¡No! —Bella respondió rápidamente, en voz alta, viendo el claro dolor en sus ojos—. ¡No! No, en absoluto. Sabía que volverías, Edward, lo sabía, Sólo pensé que habías ido a cazar, o a ver a tu familia —Bella tomó el rostro de él en sus manos—. Edward, confío en ti.

Sus palabras lo golpearon con fuerza, quitándole el aire de su cuerpo como una bola de demolición.

—Confío en ti. Lo hago. Sé que no me vas a dejar. Esto es para siempre, ¿verdad?

Él asintió, sin decir nada, sus palabras se asentaron lentamente al ver la verdad de ellas en sus ojos.

Ella confiaba en él.

Confiaba.

Su confianza significaba tanto para él como su amor. La confianza lo era todo. Y después de lo que había hecho, él pensaba que se la tendría que ganar de nuevo.

—Tú confías en mí —le temblaba la voz.

—Sí.

—Oh...

Él gimió y la atrajo hacia sí, aplastándola contra él, con su boca dura y urgente contra la de ella. Sus palabras eran como fuego, encendiéndolo de nuevo, pero esta vez no quería parar. Su beso se intensificó y sin romper el contacto, se puso de rodillas y levantó a Bella en sus brazos, llevándola a su habitación, encendiendo el interruptor de la calefacción en el camino. Sólo cuando la dejó en la cama, puso fin al beso.

Bella lo miró, sin aliento, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —respiró ella.

—Dejaré que la naturaleza siga su curso.

Él se quitó la chaqueta y se arrodilló en la cama mientras se sacaba la camiseta sobre la cabeza, y los ojos de Bella se dilataron y ardieron. Con sus ojos la devoró, sus manos le acariciaron la piel mientras la desnudaba, adorando cada pulgada que exponía hasta que estuvo desnuda ante él, jadeando.

—Por favor —susurró ella y Edward gimió. Sus pantalones siguieron el camino de su camiseta.

Yendo puramente por instinto, sus planes de posiciones seguras y lugares románticos se desvanecieron. Su incertidumbre adolescente había desaparecido. Puso su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sus dedos bailaron lentamente sobre su piel desnuda, sus labios descubrieron, haciéndola jadear y gemir. Las manos de ella recorrían el contorno de su cuerpo, explorando y tocando, sus músculos temblaron bajo su toque. Rodó dejándola sobre él, y ella lo besó en el pecho y sus caderas se movieron sutilmente, rodando suavemente bajo ella, a la vez que con sus dedos la tocaba en la espina. Él fue capturado por el delicado ritmo que habían creado, sus caderas, sus besos, sus dedos… tan lento, tan exquisito.

Él hundió los dientes en su labio.

—Por favor —susurró ella de nuevo y rodó a su lado. Él volteó con ella, quedando ahora encima, encontrando un lugar entre sus muslos. Presionó su frente en la de ella, se maravilló cuando su cuerpo se abrió para él, tomándolo, amándolo. Gimió suave, lentamente, y tragó con sus labios el jadeo asombrado de ella. Luego se quedó quieto.

Muy quieto.

—Te amo —jadeó contra sus labios—. Te amo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció en partes iguales, con deseo y moderación... hasta que Bella, lentamente, comenzó a moverse.

Sus gruñidos provenían de lo profundo de su pecho. Él era la cuerda del arco de Bella y cuando ella lo tocaba, su cuerpo cantaba. Su amor estaba en cada movimiento, en cada empuje, tomando el amor que ella le daba y regresándoselo, queriendo más… y más… y más… hasta que Bella gritó y entonces él no pudo soportarlo más… su mundo explotó, su cuerpo se rompió y su corazón se consumió.

—Oh, Dios... Bella...

Sus brazos se desplomaron, al igual que su cuerpo colapsó sobre él de ella.

Él no podía hablar. Había lágrimas en las mejillas de Bella, pero ella estaba sonriendo, se acurrucó alrededor de ella, acercándola a él lo más que podía. Quería decirlo lo que había sentido, pero no podía, no tenía palabras, en ningún idioma. Así que dejó a su cuerpo hablar por él y la atrajo aún más cerca. No sabía dónde él terminaba y ella comenzaba

—Te amo —susurró ella.

Él quería preguntar si ella se encontraba bien, pero ahora mismo, en este momento, cuando levantó su barbilla y vio la alegría en ella, supo que la pregunta era innecesaria. Ella estaba más que bien. Así que, en lugar de eso, le dijo que también la amaba. Luego, la besó muy despacio por un largo rato. Y cuando salió el sol en el cielo, sólo un poco más tarde, no fue rival para la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward.

.

* * *

.

 _Y así es como la naturaleza sigue su curso ;)_

 _Muchas gracias por leer a cada actualización, por sus comentarios, dejar en favoritos y en alertas la historia. Gracias por los likes y los me encanta en FB._

 _Nos leemos en el proximo_


	13. Chapter 13

Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Keepsake a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia.

Capítulo beteado por FungysCullen13. Muchas Gracias.

.

Me despertó el toque de una pierna fría deslizándose suavemente entre las mías.

Sonriendo, con los ojos todavía cerrados, me acurruco aún más dentro de los brazos que me sostienen. Me presiono contra el pecho que se ha convertido en mi almohada.

—Buenos días —susurra Edward. Arrastra suavemente sus dedos entre mi cabello, presiona los labios en mi frente y yo lo beso sobre su corazón. Suspira. Su pie se presiona suavemente sobre el mío.

Abro los ojos y soy recompensada con una brillante sonrisa de desgarradora belleza y la maravilla me golpea como el resplandor de la luz del sol.

Nos miramos uno al otro, un momento de perfecta paz, sonrisas y dedos acariciando piel desnuda.

—¿Anoche realmente sucedió? —susurro.

—Anoche realmente sucedió —susurra él de vuelta y me besa suavemente antes de acercarme. Arrastra su mano a lo largo de mi columna vertebral, con un patrón lento, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo…—. ¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana? —pregunta.

Rio, me estiro y veo sus ojos observarme.

—Cómo si me volviera demente.

Hay un destello de confusión y preocupación en sus ojos.

—¿Eso es bueno?

—Se siente como algo bueno.

Su sonrisa brillante está de regreso una vez más.

—Cambiaste de parecer —murmuro y me acurruco contra él de nuevo.

—No fue una decisión consciente —su voz retumba suave en su pecho, debajo de mi mejilla. Suspira y su mano continúa en el medio de mi espalda mientras espero por su respuesta—. Simplemente pasó. Yo quería estar contigo, pero parecía ser demasiado pronto, había cosas… —sacude la cabeza—. Pero cuando dijiste que confiabas en mí… —inclina la cabeza para así poder ver mis ojos—. No puedo explicar cómo me sentí.

—Creo que me lo mostraste —sonrío y él se ve magnífico cuando me sonríe con timidez y se muerde el labio.

Rodando sobre su espalda, él mete un brazo detrás de su cabeza, mientras el otro me mantiene cerca, y mira fijamente las grietas del techo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes _tú_ esta mañana? —pregunto.

Sacude la cabeza y sonríe.

—Demente —susurra. Luego la sonrisa se desvanece, su rostro se vuelve serio—. Anoche superó todo lo que podría haber imaginado. Estar tan cerca… —hace una pausa, bajando la vista a mis ojos—. Ser parte de ti de esta manera, sin saber dónde terminaba yo y donde tú comenzabas. Deseaba poder decirte como me sentía allí —toma mi mano y la aprieta sobre su corazón—, pero no pude. —Levanta mi mano y besa mi palma—. Fue la mejor noche de mi existencia.

No creo que mi corazón pueda estar más lleno, el amor, la felicidad que siento casi duelen. Parpadeo rápido para retener algunas lágrimas porque no quiero perderme la hermosa sonrisa en su cara, o la alegría brillar en sus ojos.

—¿Entonces no estabas preocupado por hacerme daño?

—Cada segundo —susurra sin dudarlo y sus ojos viajan a la cabecera por encima de nosotros—. Te compraré una nueva —dice en tono de disculpa.

Desconcertada, levanto la cabeza para ver y miro sorprendida el armazón de madera; los surcos profundos que obviamente coinciden con los dedos de Edward, el quebrado irregular del poste de la cama y las astillas dispersas por el suelo. Luego miro a Edward, sin entenderlo del todo. Él se sienta, la sábana cae libremente alrededor de sus caderas, y eso me distrae sólo por un instante.

—Era demasiado… —frunce el ceño y se pasa una mano por el cabello—. ¿Exceso de energía? —sacude la cabeza—. Exceso de sentimiento; creo que esa es la única manera de describirlo —sus ojos se desvían a la cabecera de la cama de nuevo—. Era todo, todo a la vez…

Lo interrumpo allí, tomo su cara entre mis manos y lo beso con fuerza. Cuando me alejo, él me mira sorprendido… y un poco deslumbrado.

—Gracias —susurro, aun ahuecando su rostro entre mis manos—. Por mantenerme a salvo.

Él niega, sin palabras al parecer, y miro otra vez la cabecera y me río.

—¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de qué pasaba?

Él encoge un hombro y la comisura de su boca insinúa una sonrisa.

—Estabas distraída —dice. Pero la sonrisa se desvanece rápidamente y vuelve a fruncir el ceño—. Así no era como lo tenía planeado —repasa con la mirada mi pequeña habitación con la ropa tirada encima de la silla, los libros apilados en desorden en mi mesita de noche y otro montón en mi tocador. Mi bolso colgando del pomo de la puerta. La cómoda que no combina con mi cama. Por un momento creo que estoy viendo un destello del antiguo Edward, la melancolía se arrastra, mi corazón comienza a apretarse… y luego él sonríe y su mirada queda en mí. Sentados frente a frente, entre sabanas arrugadas, también comienzo a sonreír.

—¿Qué?

—Me alegro de no tener la oportunidad de planificar las cosas —dice—. Porque esto ha sido perfecto.

Se abalanza sobre mí y me rodea en sus brazos para lanzarme de nuevo a la cama. Rio y pataleo cuando sus dedos me hacen cosquillas y besa mi cuello y pecho.

—Cualquier parte contigo es perfecta —ríe cuando comienzo a chillar, a retorcerme y sacudirme—. _Todo_ es perfecto contigo.

Después, de pronto él se echa hacia atrás y ladea la cabeza.

—¿Eres feliz? —pregunta.

—Fue la mejor noche de mi existencia —sonrío y lo atraigo de vuelta hacia mí.

—¿En serio?

—Tú sabes que sí. Y habrá noches mucho mejores, ¿verdad?

—Yo espero que sí —besa mi garganta.

—¿Tal vez algunas mañanas mucho mejores? —paso los dedos de mis pies sobre su pierna, hacia el muslo, y él gime bajito.

—¿Y la universidad?

—No hay universidad hoy —murmuro—. Hoy declaro que es día feriado. Pero ahora tú me das curiosidad… ¿Qué tenías planeado?

Edward detiene sus besos y se apoya con un codo a mi lado.

—El conjunto romántico cliché. Un lugar cálido, para empezar. Tal vez una chimenea. Velas, sábanas de seda, flores.

—Yo no necesito eso —susurró.

—Lo sé.

—Sólo te necesito a ti.

—Eso también lo sé.

—Es por eso que anoche fue perfecto, Edward. Porque simplemente sucedió. Y conociendo mi suerte, probablemente golpearía una vela durante la agonía de mi pasión y quemaría el lugar, o me deslizaría fuera de las sabanas de seda y me rompería la cabeza al golpear el suelo.

Edward ríe al besarme de nuevo.

—Sabes que nunca dejaría que te pasaran esas cosas.

—Lo sé —le devuelvo el beso—. Encendiste la calefacción anoche, ¿no?

—Lo hice. ¿Tienes frío? Mantuve la manta entre nosotros durante la mayor parte de la noche.

—No sentí frío —pero, por supuesto, tan pronto como digo eso, aparece la piel de gallina. Inmediatamente, Edward está fuera de la cama y caminando desnudo hacia mi baño. Un segundo más tarde oigo correr el agua de la ducha.

—Tienes que entrar en calor —dice sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

—No quiero salir de la cama.

—Entonces tendré que bañarme solo —dice casualmente y estoy fuera de la cama y en el baño como si fuera un disparo de cañón.

-0-

El agua es cálida contra mi piel, pero Edward se siente aún más caliente. Sosteniéndome cerca, me besa y su lengua besa y lame lentamente el agua de mis labios, garganta, hombros y pechos. Puedo sentirlo duro y pesado contra mi cadera, y gime cuando lo tomo en mi mano. Él entierra la cara en mi cuello a la vez que mi nombre sale de sus labios. Es una revelación, la forma en que mi contacto puede dejarlo desecho; veo sus músculos tensarse y temblar bajo su piel con cada golpe. Su cabeza cae hacia atrás sobre sus hombros, el agua fluye por su cara y los gruñidos retumban desde lo profundo de su ser. Se prepara a sí mismo y apoya una mano contra las baldosas. La otra mano me aprieta contra él, abre los labios, sus ojos ruedan hacia tras y verlo hace que mi necesidad por él se empareje con la suya.

—Edward… —gimo y no vacila. Me levanta y me toma con él de pie. Me pierdo en él y él se pierde en mí, hasta que gritamos y colapsamos en una maraña sin aliento de extremidades en suelo de la ducha, tirando de alguna manera la cortina de plástico con nosotros.

Envueltos en estrellas y conchas marinas, me tomo un momento para recuperar el aliento y luego comienzo a reír junto con Edward.

—Oops —dice, y mi risa se convierte en carcajadas.

—¿Esto es disfrutar el placer post coital? —pregunta, y reímos de nuevo.

—Creo que sí.

—Ahora también te debo una cortina de ducha. Perece que estoy destruyendo lentamente tu departamento.

—Entonces es algo bueno que te ame.

—Es algo muy bueno —dice sonriendo.

—No puedo esperar a ver qué haces en la sala de estar. Y todavía está la cocina.

Él ríe en voz baja para después desenroscar con cuidado su cuerpo del mío y cerrar las llaves. Se pone de pie. Sobre mí. Húmedo y desnudo. Y esta es la primera vez que lo miro con atención. Él es magnífico.

—¿Qué? —pregunta y es claro que no tiene ni idea y ni siquiera puedo imaginar la expresión en mi cara cuando me tiende la mano y me ayuda a ponerme de pie—. ¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta de nuevo cuando estoy de pie. Baja la cara y pasa su nariz sobre la mía. Sus ojos están llenos de alegría—. ¿Qué pasa? —susurra, sonriendo.

—Yo… solía imaginar cómo sería estar… como serías tú, así…

—Oh —él parece sorprendido y aunque espero que mi cara esté roja como una remolacha ante mi admisión, no lo está. Me acerco y toco el rostro de Edward. Toco el rostro de mi amante. Estamos de pie desnudos en un destartalado baño, con nuestros pies enredados en una cortina plástica de ducha, y nunca me he sentido más segura y hermosa en mi vida.

—Creí pensar que tenía una buena imaginación. Pero no es así.

Edward me envuelve con sus brazos que aún están calientes por el agua.

—Sé que tengo buena imaginación —susurra—. Y aun así siento que me he quedado corto.

Me toma en sus brazos, coge las toallas de la barandilla y me lleva de vuelta a la cama.

-0-

Sentado entre las mantas y almohadas, Edward sólo usa sus jeans y yo tengo puesta su camiseta. Él pasa el cepillo por mi cabello húmedo, sus dedos aflojan expertamente cualquier enredo.

—Estás mucho más relajado de lo que hubiera esperado —murmuro.

El cepillado se detiene por un momento.

—Me siento muy relajado a tu alrededor —dice—. Esto se siente bien. Aunque hay una pequeña parte de mi cerebro que me dice que mi comportamiento aquí ha sido menos que caballeroso.

Termina de cepillarme el cabello y me acuesto.

—Creo que has sido un perfecto caballero.

No responde, pero alcanza la cinta roja atada alrededor del poste de la cama sobreviviente. Sus largos dedos tiran de un extremo, y ésta se desenrolla y desciende hasta la almohada a mi lado. Edward arrastra la cinta sobre la almohada, a través de mi hombro y baja por mi cuerpo, sobre la piel desnuda de mis piernas y muslos. Se acuesta a mi lado y hace a un lado la camiseta, exponiendo mi estómago y un poco de mis costillas, y arrastra la cinta allí ahora, haciendo patrones en espiral, provocando piel de gallina y risitas.

—Te gustó cuando me lo puse en el pelo, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

La cinta se detiene por un momento, una rodaja de un rico rojo contra mi piel, y luego la cinta sigue su camino, rodeando mi ombligo.

—Cuando era humano, las mujeres llevaban cintas en el pelo. Si la cinta era el regalo de un hombre y ella lo usaba, eso tenía un significado.

—¿Qué tipo de significado?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Que a ella le gusta él.

Mi corazón se contrae, se aprieta en mi pecho y me acerco a tocarle la mejilla.

—¿Eso es lo que pretendías?

—No —él sonríe y arrastra la cinta por mi cadera—. Era sólo para decorar el globo de nieve. Pero cuando lo vi en tu cabello… —sonríe antes de inclinarse a besarme.

—Antes no acostumbrabas a hablar mucho sobre tu vida humana —murmuro cuando él se aleja—. Pero entonces, yo nunca preguntaba tampoco —ahora su rostro está a centímetros del mío, compartiendo mi almohada. Hay tantas cosas de él que no sé. Hay cosas que he leído en libros de historia que Edward ha visto y vivido—. ¿Me contarás ahora?

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—No sé. Es mucho. Um, ¿tuviste una mascota? —ruedo los ojos; parece una pregunta estúpida, pero Edward sonríe.

—Tuve un perro por un tiempo. Se llamaba Duke. Se tragaba todo lo que le daba.

Mi cara se ilumina con ese pequeño vistazo del pasado de Edward.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Murió. De viejo, creo. O podría haber sido un percance con un caballo o un auto… —deja de hablar para pensar—. Sé que hubo un accidente, pero no puedo recordar si eso fue lo que lo mató.

—¿Tienes fotos?

—No de Duke. Tengo un par de mis padres. Una mía usando el uniforme de béisbol.

—¿Me las mostrarías alguna vez?

Edward parpadea hacia mí con sorpresa en el rostro. Luego la sorpresa se funde en una sonrisa.

—Me gustaría —dice.

—¿Te ves como eres ahora?

—Probablemente no soy el mejor juez para decir eso. Creo que me veo totalmente diferente, Carlisle opina lo contrario.

—¿Entonces Carlisle opina que te ves igual?

—Muy similar, sin las gafas.

—¿Gafas? —abro mucho los ojos y Edward asiente—. ¿Usabas gafas?

—Para hacer la tarea y leer, eso es todo. ¿No te lo conté antes?

—No.

Me incorporo y lo estudio, tratando de hacerme una idea en la cabeza de Edward con gafas.

—Te lo estás tratando de imaginar, ¿no es así?

—Sí —asiento—. ¿Usas las gafas en la foto?

—No en la foto de béisbol. Pero hay una en la que estoy junto a un piano y las estoy usando.

Muevo la cabeza para un lado y luego al otro, y él me mira divertido.

—¿Qué otra cosa era diferente? —mis ojos escanean toda su longitud y estoy muy ansiosa por información.

—Tenía los dientes torcidos.

—¿En serio?

Me da una sonrisa amplia y perfecta.

—Sólo un poco —dice—. Un leve solapamiento en la fila inferior. Nada demasiado feo.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—No me lo puedo imaginar… tú con gafas y los dientes torcidos. ¿Qué más? ¿Cómo era tu cabello?

—El mismo largo, pero un peinado diferente. Plano —se pasa los dedos a través del cabello—. Sabes, es probable que no me hayas mirado dos veces si nos topábamos en la calle.

—Oh, yo creo que sí. Habría dicho: "Mira este chico de gafas, dientes torcidos y cabello engominado".

Edward echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ríe, y es tan bonito de ver. Río con él, sólo porque estoy muy feliz.

—Ya sabes, Edward, apuesto que las gafas te hacían ver muy sexy.

—Me hacían ver como un idiota. Quizás no te muestre la foto; quedarías decepcionada. O peor aún, eso te haría irte para siempre.

—Nunca —rio—. Eso nunca va a suceder. Quiero saber más.

—¿Qué más quieres saber?

—Todo.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde acurrucados en la cama, hablando de los cien años de Edward. Quiero saber dónde ha estado y lo que ha hecho. Qué ha visto. Me sorprende la cantidad de recuerdos humanos que aún mantiene, aunque él dice que son brumosos y vagos, pero algunos son más claras que otros.

Escucho, fascinada, cuando me cuenta de la farmacia a dos cuadras de su casa que tenía una fuente de soda real, aunque no puede recordar su sabor favorito. Me cuenta del béisbol y de construir carros de cajas de detergente con sus amigos; recuerda el nombre de algunos, pero no de otros. Sonríe cuando me cuenta de ir con sus padres a ver el _barco de árboles de Navidad_ en el puerto, trayendo los muchos árboles destinados a las salas de estar de las familias de Chicago.

—Era una tradición ir a ver el braco llegar —Edward sonríe—. Siempre había un árbol atado al mástil principal, los demás estaban atados alrededor de la cubierta y era como el inicio de la temporada de Navidad, así que podía sentirme oficialmente emocionado.

Trato de imaginar a Edward como un niño pequeño con gorro plano y pantalones sostenidos por suspensores. Y las gafas.

—Apuesto a que eras lindo.

Me acerco a él, lo envuelvo con mis brazos y los beso con todo lo que tengo. Me tumba sobre las almohadas, pero mi estómago hace ruido; y eso significa que todo se detiene.

Diez minutos más tarde estamos sentados en el sofá mientas comienzo a morder mi sándwich.

—No tengo tanta hambre.

—Tienes que comer. No desayunaste.

—Eres muy mandón a veces.

—Aun así necesitas comer

—Hay sólo una cosa de la que estoy hambrienta.

Edward abre la boca un poco, luego la cierra. Sonríe.

—Insaciable —dice sin sonido y me rio.

—Sí. Esa soy yo.

Rueda los ojos.

—Come y veré lo que puedo hacer.

Sus palabras encienden algo dentro de mí y la sonrisa que le sigue aviva las llamas.

Estoy devorando el resto de mi sándwich cuando Jake llama, y feliz lo dejaría ir al buzón de voz, pero Edward se va a la habitación para que pueda hablar en privado; a pesar de que los dos sabemos que aun así oirá.

—Acción de Gracias —Jake declara—. ¿Iras a casa para Acción de Gracias?

—No sé, aún no he pensado en ello. Aún falta un mes —lamo algunas migas de mis dedos mientras veo la puerta del dormitorio.

—Bueno, te incluyo. Beth ya lo está planeando, todos iremos. Y también Charlie; no se sentirá bien si no estás allí también —hace una pausa—. Beth y yo estamos planeando hacer un anuncio —dice en voz baja—. Significaría mucho para mí si puedes estar ahí.

Por un segundo quito mi atención de la puerta.

—¿Cuál anuncio?

—Vas a tener que ir para Acción de Gracias y ver.

La sonrisa se extiende en mi cara. Mi conjetura es que mi mejor amigo se va a casar y estoy muy contenta por él.

—Oh, Jake… por supuesto que voy a estar allí. No puedo esperar.

—Gracias Bells —puedo oír que está sonriendo—. Va a ser bueno estar en casa por un tiempo.

En casa.

La palabra rebota en mi cabeza.

Ya no pienso en Forks como mi hogar; y eso de hace un tiempo. Florida no se siente como mi casa. Por un segundo me pregunto dónde está mi hogar, y luego me doy cuenta…

Ahora mismo mi hogar está de pie al otro lado de puerta de mi habitación. O tal vez está sentado. Tal vez acostado en mi cama contando las grietas del techo. O mirando por la ventana. Mi hogar.

—Va a ser bueno verte, Jake —sonrío—. Saluda a Beth.

Cuando cuelgo, la puerta de la habitación se abre y Edward aparece con la cortina de la ducha en la mano.

—Está más allá de la reparación —frunce el ceño—. Completamente rasgada. Te compraré una nueva.

Corro hacia él y deja caer la cortina y me atrapa, balanceándome, con el rostro lleno de sorpresa.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta, sonriendo.

—Sólo que se siente muy bien estar en casa.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy siendo cursi, no importa —ríe y me pone de vuelta sobre mis pies—. ¿Has oído mi conversación con Jake?

Él sonríe tímidamente y asiente.

—¿Te importa?

—Tú debes estar allí para tu amigo —dice serio mientras me acaricia con el pulgar mi labio inferior—. Sé que tienes una vida aparte de mí, Bella. Sería un error de mi parte tratar de alejarte de él. —Aún no lleva la camisa y beso su pecho.

—Pero este será nuestra primer Acción de Gracias.

—Y tendremos mil más.

¡Mil más! Mi corazón da saltos mortales y Edward sonríe cuando lo oye. Baja los labios hacia los míos.

—Si decides convertirte, entonces debes tomar cada oportunidad que tengas para ver a tu familia y amigos mientras puedas —me besa lentamente, despacio, antes de retroceder y empujar suavemente mi mejilla con la nariz—. Tal vez pueda llevarte y quedarme en la casa de Forks mientras tú te quedas con tu padre.

—Suena como un plan —sonrío y beso mi camino a lo largo de su mandíbula. Suspira.

—¿Bella?

—¿Mm?

—¿A qué hora entras a trabajar esta tarde?

Miro el reloj y frunzo el ceño. Mierda.

-0-

Edward visita The Drum dos veces durante mi turno. Cada vez compra una pila de CDs y DVDs. En el segundo viaje trae una armónica.

—¿Para qué es esto? —le pregunto.

—Por diversión —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca tuve una.

Me da una sonrisa deslumbrante cuando se va y aunque Alison parece somnolienta por la noche anterior, se las arregla para echar una apreciativa ojeada en dirección de Edward.

—¿Quién es él? —me pregunta cuando puerta se cierra detrás de él, pero antes de que pueda responder, Amaranthe habla más fuerte.

—Solo por la forma en que se ven uno al otro, yo diría que él es el novio de Bella.

Cuando sonrío, a Alison se le abre la boca.

—¿En serio? Lo mantuviste muy callado. Deberías haberlo llevado anoche.

—Lo llevé

—Oh.

Se frota las sienes.

—Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo. ¿Lo pasaron bien? La cuenta de la limpieza va a ser una fortuna. ¿Alguien ha sabido de Scott?

Le aseguro que fue una gran fiesta y no le menciono que sólo estuve allí por quince minutos. Luego le recuerdo que Scott había llamado esta mañana diciendo que estaba enfermo.

—Enfermo mi trasero —murmura ella y se va a la trastienda a la vez que Amaranthe me guiña un ojo.

—Anoche y hoy he visto más caras de Alison de las que sabía que existían.

Amaranthe ríe.

—Es una sorpresa, ¿no? ¿Cómo se llama tu novio?

—Edward.

Amaranthe asiente.

—Ya sabes, con una piel como la suya y esos ojos, Edward sería un gótico genial.

-0-

Por supuesto, Edward me espera cuando termino mi turno. Me besa, pero parece más tranquilo ahora, distraído incluso, cuando caminamos de la mano hacia su auto.

—¿Todo está bien? —pregunto, él sonríe y dice que sí, pero es eso todo lo que dice.

El viaje de regreso a mi departamento lo hacemos en su mayoría en silencio. Sonríe de nuevo cuando le pregunto por la armónica y me dice que va tocarla para mí más tarde.

Él se sienta en la mesa de la cocina mientras me cocino la cena, recogiendo utensilios y examinándolos, mirándome con cuidado cuando hago la Bolognese, pero todavía parece estar lejos. Me pregunto si tal vez hemos ido demasiado rápido y se ha puesto al día con todo y me preparo mentalmente para frenar las cosas. Puede que no quiera quedarse esta noche, pero eso está bien; nos moveremos a su ritmo.

Cuando me quejo de que no tengo ajo, él se ofrece a ir a buscarlo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta cuando resoplo.

—El vampiro va a comprar ajo.

Él sonríe y eso me hace feliz.

—Las maravillas nunca cesan, ¿verdad?

Lo dirijo a la tienda de conveniencia a dos cuadras de distancia y me sorprendo cuando lleva casi media hora de haberse ido.

—No tenían fresco, sólo polvo en frascos —me dice cuando regresa. Se quita la chaqueta y se vuelve a sentar en el mostrador, inclinándose para darme un beso en la frente mientras presenta una sola cabeza de ajo. —Fui al supermercado mejor. Es asombroso el número de personas que no entienden el concepto de la fila para pagar de ocho articulo o menos.

Su observación me hace reír y él observa de cerca como rompo un par de dientes con la parte ancha de un cuchillo.

—Sé que ustedes compran para guardar las apariencias, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estuviste en un supermercado?

—Un rato.

Le tiendo el tarro de salsa de tomate con una tapa obstinada y lo observo abrirlo con apenas un toque de sus dedos. Y luego el silencio cae de nuevo; siento el cambio en su estado de ánimo. A veces él me observa. A veces mira hacia los estantes en donde están mis globos de nieve. Juguetea con algo en su bolsillo. ¿Las llaves? ¿El teléfono? Edward nunca se mueve con nerviosismo. En mi estómago se comienza a formar y apretar un nudo.

—¿Es algo malo, Edward?

—No.

Me da una sonrisa rápida y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—¿Debes irte? —me obligo a hacer la pregunta, y cuando la hago tomo su atención y él me mira, parece casi alarmado.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No —le digo rápidamente—. Pero pareces… inquieto.

—Oh —no lo niega y baja la mirada a su regazo.

—Entonces, ¿te quieres quedar? —los dos sabemos lo que realmente estoy preguntando.

—Me gustaría —dice.

—Pero algo anda mal, ¿no? —el nudo se aprieta y viaja a mi garganta.

—No es malo, no —él dice y mira como el sartén chisporrotea en la estufa—. ¿Eso puede esperar un momento?

Bajo el fuego y Edward toma mi mano y me lleva hasta el sofá. Él acerca la mecedora para poder tomar mis manos y así estar uno frente al otro.

—He hecho algo impulsivo —dice en voz baja—. Y ahora no estoy seguro de si es correcto.

Sus ojos estudian los míos, buscando algo que no sé qué es.

—En realidad, no es malo —frunce el ceño—. El acto fue impulsivo, la idea detrás de él no.

Habla con acertijo y trato de mantenerme al corriente, pero es imposible.

—¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué has hecho? —pongo mi cerebro en espera y ni siquiera me permitiré pensar en este momento.

Edward toma una respiración profunda y sus pulgares acarician los míos. Luego suelta mis manos y busca algo en su bolsillo. Con el corazón desbocado y la boca seca, no tengo ni idea de a dónde va con esto.

—No entres en pánico —murmura cuando extrae una caja plana de terciopelo rojo. Mi corazón se detiene cuando abre la tapa.

—Oh, Edward —me llevo una mano a la boca al mirar.

—Bella, lo que compartimos anoche y esta mañana, es lo más correcto que he hecho. Fue correcto y fue perfecto. Pero todavía soy lo suficientemente anticuado como para que una pequeña parte de mí piense que pude haber empezado la casa por el tejado —sonríe un poco—. Y soy lo suficiente anticuado como para que quiera que tengas algún símbolo de mis sentimientos. Un símbolo de mi compromiso hacia ti.

Todavía está nervioso, pero el rostro se le ilumina brillante con alegría cuando extiendo mi temblorosa mano hacia él y asiento. Y Edward toma el brazalete de su refugio de satín color crema.

Hubo un tiempo en que no habría querido un regalo suyo. Hubo un tiempo en que habría dicho que él ya me estaba dando a sí mismo y algo más sería demasiado. Ahora, casi me estremezco al pensar en cómo insistí en no querer regalos para mi cumpleaños. Cómo me quejaba por cada cosita que él traía para regalarme; como le tiraba su amor y generosidad a la cara. Pero ahora soy mayor y mucho más sabia, y no puedo esperar para usar su regalo.

Los dedos de Edward tiemblan cuando abrochan la pulsera alrededor de mi muñeca.

—Es hermosa —le susurro.

—Se ve hermosa en ti —dice él y se sienta a mi lado en el sofá. Sus brazos se curvan a mi alrededor y me acerca a él mientras examino su regalo. La cadena de plata antigua es fina y delicada. El cristal en forma de corazón que cuelga de ella suelta destellos y arcoíris alrededor de la habitación—. Era de mi madre —dice Edward, tocando el cristal y haciéndolo girar suavemente—. Regresé a la casa para conseguirlo, justo antes de venir a recogerte del trabajo. Ahí no sabía si era demasiado. O demasiado pronto. He estado tratando de resolverlo. Todavía no lo sé.

—Es perfecto —susurro, mirando como el cristal hace rebotar la luz alrededor de la habitación—. Gracias —luego sonrío—. Me recuerda a ti a la luz de sol.

Ríe bajito.

—¿Me has visto al sol muy seguido?

—Sólo un puñado de veces.

Besa mi cabeza.

—¿Vas a usarlo?

—Sí.

Me inclino para volver a besarlo, pero Edward se aleja y arruga la nariz.

—Humo —murmura, se pone de pie y va rápidamente a la cocina. Parece que en mi estado nervioso no había bajado el fuego como había pensado. Edward apaga el fuego de la sartén y lo cubre con la tapa, extinguiendo el humo que ni siquiera puedo oler, pero al parecer los detectores en el techo son tan sensibles como la nariz de un vampiro. La alarma comienza a sonar un segundo más tarde.

Pero la alarma no se limita únicamente a mi cocina; está vinculada a todo el edificio y al siguiente segundo las sirenas de los pasillos están gimiendo y hay sonidos de pies corriendo y portazos.

—¿Es un sistema de aviso a emergencias? —Edward pregunta sin ganas.

—Sí.

Él ladea la cabeza, escuchando, y luego asiente.

—Y aquí vienen.

Son dos camiones de bomberos y el edificio es evacuado mientras los bomberos hacen lo suyo. Trato de explicar a uno de ellos que solo era una Bolognesa recalentada en mi cocina. Me dice que ellos no pueden irse hasta que estén seguros de qué es lo que sucede.

Edward mantiene sus brazos a mi alrededor cuando estamos en la calle con los otros residentes de mi edificio y me disculpo profusamente y todos me dicen que no me preocupe; no es la primera vez que sucede.

—Yo fui la última vez —sonríe el chico del 4B—. Carbonicé mi carne.

Sólo media hora después nos dan el visto bueno, pero cuando cruzamos la calle el teléfono de Edward suena y lee un mensaje de Alice. Veo su rostro cuando frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué dice?

—Sabía que tu cena se arruinaría y te iba a ofrecer salir a comer fuera —murmura Edward—. Pero al parecer Alice lo tiene todo cubierto —levanta la vista del teléfono—. Me ruega para que te lleva a la casa. Y tiene un surtido de menús para llevar para que puedas elegir.

Comienzo a reír, pero Edward frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto y me abraza. Entierra la nariz en mi pelo, inhalando profundamente y suspira.

—No estoy dispuesto a compartirte todavía —besa mi cuello suavemente—. Pero también me doy cuenta de que no puedo tenerte sólo para mí por más tiempo, por lo que supongo… —se aleja y sonríe con timidez—. ¿Quieres ir a casa y conocer a mi familia?

-0-

Sostiene mi mano mientras conduce. El corazón de cristal se balancea en mi muñeca y observo el balanceo del ir y venir con el ritmo del auto.

—¿Está todo bien con tu familia? —pregunto, porque parece tenso y nervioso.

—Todo está perdonado —dice él rápidamente y me aprieta la mano.

—¿Ellos saben de la pulsera?

Asiente.

—Cuando fui a buscarla esta tarde, estaban muy contentos de saber que estábamos de nuevo juntos.

—¿No lo sabían? Creí que Alice podría haber…

—Alice ha estado muy callada estos días —se acerca y me besa—. ¿Cómo te sientes por verlos de nuevo?

—Emocionada. Nerviosa. Los he extrañado.

Edward asiente otra vez, pero no habla. Su mano se estrecha alrededor de la mía.

Los Cullen están reunidos en la sala de estar cuando llegamos.

Hubo tantas veces en las que había imaginado una reunión y siempre esta había estado llena de abrazos y sonrisas, pero ahora la realidad es diferente. Todos están tensos. La mandíbula de Edward está rígida.

—Bella —Esme sonríe y pasa al frente, tomando mis manos con cuidado entre las suyas—. Estoy tan contenta de verte de nuevo.

—Yo también, Esme. Te he extrañado mucho.

Casi caen las lágrimas de mis ojos cuando ella me abraza.

—Lo sentimos mucho, Bella —susurra y da un paso atrás—. Lo sentimos por lo que pasó, por la forma en que nos fuimos —mira a Edward—. Por esconderte la verdad —se muerde el labio—. Los últimos dos años no han sido fáciles para ninguno de nosotros. Espero que podamos llamar a esto un nuevo comienzo.

—Por supuesto —sonrío y Edward se inclina para besar la mejilla de Esme. El alivio se propaga por sus hermosas facciones. Ella se alza y le toca la mejilla mientras asiente y sonríe, y luego da un paso atrás cuando Carlisle nos saluda con una sonrisa y toma mi mano—. Es muy bueno verte aquí —dice y le doy las gracias.

—Estás toda crecida —Emmett sonríe desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Tu cabello está diferente.

—Son sólo unas capas —murmuro, sorprendida de que él se dé cuenta.

—Se ve bien. Bienvenida.

—Gracias —le sonrío.

Rosalie me guiña un ojo y una pequeña sonrisa, que de ella lo dice todo. Alice rebota sobre sus pies, sonriéndome, y entonces finalmente se adelanta y me envuelve en un abrazo.

—Me alegra tanto que estés de regreso —sonríe.

—También me alegro.

No es hasta que ella se hace a un lado que veo a Jasper de pie detrás de todos los demás. La última vez que lo vi, sus dientes chasqueaban a centímetros de mi cara. No quise ponerme tensa, pero lo hago y Edward me acerca él.

Jasper inclina la cabeza, pero no se acerca más.

—Bella, no puedo decirte cuanto es que lo siento —dice con mucha formalidad a la vez que el resto de los Cullen comienzan a irse a otras partes de la casa. Qué extraño, realmente no los vi salir. Sólo se queda Alice, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de su marido—. Si hay una cosa que me gustaría cambiar de los últimos ciento cincuenta años, sería esa noche.

—Está bien. Sé que no fue personal —decir eso suena tan estúpido y frunzo el ceño—. Quiero decir… lo entiendo. Siempre supe que salir con vampiros era un riesgo —río con torpeza y las palabras que sonaban tan bien en mi cabeza suenan trilladas y ridículas cuando las digo. Sacudo la cabeza—. Creo que lo que trato de decir es que no me gustó lo que pasó, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Y acepto tus disculpas.

Jasper inclina la cabeza de nuevo.

—No quiero que te asuste el venir aquí —dice. Noto cuan claros están sus ojos; frescos por la caza, diría yo. Preparación para mi llegada, sin duda.

—No me asusta —sonrío.

Jasper me devuelve la sonrisa y mira a Edward, quien asiente.

Alice me abraza de nuevo y pregunta si quiero tailandés, chino o mexicano.

—Um, ¿tailandés?

—¡Hecho! —ella sonríe y saca su teléfono para realizar el pedido—. ¿Pastel de pescado? ¿Dim sum? ¿Cordero picante con curry rojo? —recita lo que pedí cuando fuimos a comer antes de un concierto en Seattle en ese perfecto verano.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto —ella sonríe de nuevo.

Los otros Cullen aparecen gradualmente y nos sentamos en la sala de estar mientas cae la tensión poco a poco y comenzamos a ponernos al día.

En muchos sentidos, esta casa es similar a la de Forks; está escondida en el bosque y es toda ventanas y espacios abiertos. El piano de Edward está en un extremo de la habitación. Él se queda en silencio, su mano nunca suelta la mía, pero poco a poco comienza a relajarse; siento como su cuerpo se suelta cuando descanso contra él. Mi mano cubre su muslo. De vez en cuando me besa en la frente, en la mejilla.

Jasper va a la calle para recibir al repartidor y regresa con mi cena, y no me siento incomoda al ser la única en comer. Se siente un poco como en los viejos tiempos, con Emmett haciendo bromas sobre mi comida y bromeando de vuelta. Y Rosalie rodándole los ojos a su marido y Esme diciéndole a Emmett que no sea grosero.

Después de la cena, Edward toma mi mano.

—¿Quieres ver mi cuarto? —sonríe y subimos mientras Emmett silba y Rosalie le da un golpe en la nuca.

—Hay cosas que no cambian —sonrío y aunque Edward sonríe, está tenso. Me lleva hasta el familiar sofá de cuero negro y casi lloro cuando me hundo en él a su lado. A lo lejos oigo una puerta golpear, y un motor de automóvil.

—¿Tu familia salió?

—Están siendo discretos —sonríe y doblo las piernas debajo de mí.

—Solíamos sentarnos aquí y escuchar música —le susurro y paso los dedos sobre la costura del borde de sofá, sintiendo los nudos familiares aquí y allá en la costura. La copa de Edward está en el estante. Están sus filas de filas de CDs y discos. No hay una pared de cristal, pero hay una enorme ventana de umbral bajo que encara hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

Edward se pasa la mano por el cabello.

—¿Quieres escuchar algo ahora?

—Claro.

Pone algo suave y clásico, y vuelve a sentarse a mi lado. Con los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo, se frota los muslos revestidos de mezclilla con las manos.

—¿Estuvo bien esta noche? —pregunta, mirándose los pies, no a mí.

—Estuvo bien —tomo una de sus manos con las mías—. He extrañado a tu familia. Y las cosas fueron un poco incomodas al principio, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que me sintiera más o menos como antes.

Edward asiente, pero el ceño fruncido nubla su rostro. Lo toco en la barbilla y me mira. Iba a preguntarle si podía ver sus fotos, pero tengo la sensación que este no es el momento adecuado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto con suavidad—. Has estado tenso desde que llegamos. ¿Todavía estás enojado con tu familia?

—No realmente —niega—. Sé que sus decisiones nuca fueron para hacerme daño.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

Se encoge de hombros y mira hacia la ventana.

—Es una estupidez —murmura.

—Ahora suenas como un chico de diecisiete años —sonrío y sus labios tiemblan en una casi sonrisa—. ¿Me dirás?

Suspira y se encoge de hombros.

—Mi familia tiene una historia compartida contigo, y yo no.

Sus palabras son dichas con simpleza, pero puedo escuchar el dolor y por un momento no sé qué decir.

—También compartimos esa historia —susurro.

Abraza una pierna contra su pecho. Su otra mano se curva alrededor de la mía y me enfrenta.

—No, no la compartimos. Emmett sabe que tu cabello está diferente. Alice recuerda la comida que te gusta. No puedo recordar de la noche que Jasper habla. Para mí, esta noche sentí como si yo fuera presentado a mi familia. Para ti, fue como un reencuentro. Una reconciliación. Yo era el tercero en discordia.

Se ve tan perdido y quiero decirle que está equivocado, pero sé que tiene razón.

—Lo siento —susurro.

—No —dice rápidamente—. No lo sientas. Estoy siendo… un llorón —suspira y se hace hacia tras, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared—. ¿Es extraño que esté celoso del Edward de Forks? Porque él consiguió el primer beso. Te llevo al prado. Lo viste a él al sol.

—Ese fuiste tú.

—He intentado fuertemente recordar —susurra. Sus ojos son profundos y tristes en este momento, y me arrastro a su regazo y lo abrazo tan fuerte como puedo. Sus brazos me rodean—. Dices que nos sentábamos en este sofá a escuchar música, pero no sé qué canciones.

—Esta era una de ella.

—¿Sí?

Pasa una mano por mi espalda.

—A veces te ponías retro y elegías una época. El Glam Rock fue muy divertido.

—¿Glam?

—Tienes los discos de David Bowie.

—¿Los tengo?

—Sí.

Me pongo muy contenta cuando ríe bajito, pero un momento después su estado ánimo cambia de nuevo.

—También lo odio —dice y después de una pausa, las palabras salen rápidamente de sus labios—. No por tener las primeras veces, sino por lo que te hizo. A veces casi espero no recordar. Las cosas que me has dicho que hice… no creo que las quiera en mi cabeza. No puedo ni pensar en lo que fue dejarte. ¿Eso me hace un cobarde?

—Creo que te hace humano —acuno su mejilla en la mano. Cierra los ojos y se apoya en mi palma.

—Pero es tan conflictivo, porque _quiero_ los malos recuerdos. Sin ellos nunca podré reconciliarme con lo que hice…

—Ya lo has hecho —paso el pulgar por la curva de su pómulo—. Estás aquí y no irás a ninguna parte.

—A ninguna parte —susurra, abriendo los ojos.

—Y eso es todo lo que necesito. A ti. Aquí. Ahora. Para siempre.

Él asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

—Para siempre.

Nos acostamos en su sofá, envueltos uno en el otro y cuando paso mis labios sobre su cuello, él recorre mis muslos con sus manos. Le quito el jersey por la cabeza; desliza mi jeans por mis piernas. Cuando él se hunde en mí, me cierro en torno a él y le doy un nuevo recuerdo que podemos compartir.

-0-

Edward prácticamente vive en mi departamento. Durante las siguientes semanas apenas nos separamos, su brazalete nunca sale de mi muñeca y nunca lo he visto tan feliz, ni siquiera incluso durante ese verano en Forks cuando solo éramos nosotros dos, el mundo exterior no existía y el futuro no se avecinaba.

Me compra una cama nueva; una de hierro con refuerzo extra. Y una nueva cortina de baño; azul brillante con caballitos de mar.

Estudiamos juntos. Hacemos el amor. Visitamos mucho a su familia y la tensión se desvanece. Me cuenta chistes y aprende a tocar la armónica. También aprende a cocinar, pero la armónica le resulta mejor que la Bolognese.

Se pasa horas estudiando con detenimiento mi álbum de fotos, pero sus recuerdos no regresan. Ahora no parece luchar; estamos enfocados en el futuro, y en mi decisión de que después de la graduación nos iremos lejos y me convertirá. Hablamos mucho acerca de lo que eso significará, las dificultades, las limitaciones y de que estar separados no funciona para nosotros.

Mientras se acerca Acción de Gracias, pienso en Jake y su anuncio, y en mi viaje de regreso a Forks. Hubo un tiempo en que habría pensado que mi amigo estaba loco al comprometerse tan joven. Yo creía que el matrimonio era algo que sólo falló con mis padres, y con casi el cincuenta por ciento de las parejas. Este tipo de unión nunca estuvo en mi radar, pero una noche estudiando en el sofá, miro a Edward y comienzo a pensar. Frunciendo el ceño, lucha contra una receta de frittata, y no creo que lo pueda amar más de lo ya lo hago. Y de pronto entiendo por qué Renne lo intentó de nuevo con Phill. Por qué estoy muy segura de que Jake se lo va a pedir a Beth. Por qué toda la familia de Edward ha caminado por el pasillo.

—Te amo —susurro, él levanta la vista y sonríe.

—También te amo.

Se quita un poco de cabello de la cara y rio. Quiero a este hombre para toda la eternidad. Lo amaré hasta la eternidad y comprendo, con repentina certeza, que quiero unirme a él en todos los sentidos que pueda.

Él vuelve a la receta. Regresa el ceño fruncido. Mi corazón comienza a acelerarse cuando un nuevo mundo se abre para mí y me da la bienvenida.

—¿Edward?

—¿Mm?

—Um, ¿qué piensas del matrimonio?

Estuvo a punto de tirar el rallador de queso.

—¿Matrimonio?

—Uh huh.

Mis apuntes se deslizan hasta el suelo. Los ojos de Edward se traban en los míos.

—Yo creo en el matrimonio —dice en voz baja—. Si eso es lo que ambos quieren.

—Oh.

Mi corazón se acelera, golpeando mis costillas como si quisiera liberarse y correr hacia el hombre que en este momento se encuentra hasta las muñecas en masa frittata y queso. Lentamente, Edward baja el rallador y se limpia las manos en el paño de cocina. Deja la encimera de la cocina y viene hacia mí, se agacha frente a mí y me toma las manos.

—Creía que el matrimonio era algo que tú no querías.

—En realidad, nunca hablamos de eso.

—Lo sé. Pero supe de tus puntos de vista sobre el tema. No fueron muy positivos.

Sacudo la cabeza, no sé a qué se refiere.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—El día después de que me atendiste en The Drum por primera vez. Reías con Alex en uno de los pasillos del edifico de Artes.

—Oh. —Ahora recuerdo. En mi rama de antropología. Estábamos estudiando como la relevancia del matrimonio había cambiado a lo largo de los siglos. Después, en el pasillo había debatido con Alex. Dije algo sobre que el matrimonio era arcaico e innecesario.

—¿Escuchaste eso?

—Me tenías intrigado y estaba prestándote atención, sí —se encoge de hombros y miro hacia el cristal que se balancea en mi muñeca.

—Esto no es un cristal, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo es.

Levanto la vista y casi me ahogo en la suya.

—¿Es un diamante?

No responde, pero toca el brillante corazón. Ahora me doy cuenta de que él pensaba que probablemente esto era lo más cerca que alguna vez llegaríamos al matrimonio.

—Edward, estaba equivocada.

—¿Sobre qué?

—De lo que dije en el pasillo.

Jadea tan bajo que apenas lo oigo.

—Es bueno saberlo —dice en voz baja, casi casualmente, al pararse—. Ahora será mejor que termines tu tarea antes de que la masa se aglomere.

Su propuesta llega sólo cuatro días después, en una alfombra delante de una chimenea en una cabaña cera de Hood River. Una escapada sorpresa, él la llamó. Sólo por diversión.

Caminamos por el bosque, seguimos el río y admiramos las espectaculares vistas. Cuando llega la noche, el fuego es cálido y bienvenido, envueltos en suaves batas, me acurruco en el regazo de Edward. Sus brazos me acercan a él, metiéndome debajo de su barbilla mientras vemos las llamas bailar y saltar. El recuerdo de la tina de hidromasajes todavía hormiguea en mi piel.

Edward se inclina hacia mi rostro y me besa lentamente, con ternura. Retuerzo mis manos en su cabello, acercándolo más.

—Cásate conmigo —susurra contra mis labios.

Mis manos se quedan quietas. Me alejo para verle la cara. Las llamas se reflejan en sus ojos cuando su mirada busca la mía.

—Cásate conmigo, Bella.

Mi corazón salta, mi estómago cae en caída libre. No sé si reír o llorar, o ambos. Soy atravesada por la alegría y las ganas de gritar mi respuesta, pero todo lo que puedo manejar es un susurro.

—Sí. Sí.

Su sonrisa se ensancha, se extiende por su cara y es como si él de pronto se iluminara desde el interior mientras mete la mano en el bolsillo de la bata.

Saca un anillo, un diamante oval, y lo desliza suavemente en mi dedo. Me queda perfecto y se ve tan bien, como si perteneciera allí. Rápidamente me seco las lágrimas que se han acumulado en mis ojos.

—Gracias —Edward dice y me besa la mano. Al levantar la vista, quedo atrapada no sólo por la profundidad del amor que veo, sino también por la promesa que brilla más que las llamas. Le digo que lo amo y me responde con un beso.

—Lo tenías planeado.

—Desde el momento en que me dijiste que tus opiniones habían cambiado —murmura, presionando la frente con la mía—. Pensaba arrodillarme y dar todo un discurso…

—Yo no necesito eso.

—Lo sé.

Me acerca él de nuevo.

—Bella —respira—. No sabía que este tipo de felicidad fuera posible.

Con su nariz empuja la bata de mis hombros, y los diamantes de mi muñeca y dedo resplandecen y brillan ante la luz del fuego a medida que descubrimos una nueva y completa felicidad frente a las llamas.

-0-

—Conduce con cuidado —Edward dice con firmeza cuando subo a mi camioneta.

—Sí.

—Nos vemos allá mañana.

—Mañana.

Cierro la puerta y saco la cabeza por la ventana abierta para besarlo.

—Ten cuidado —susurra.

—Te llamaré cuando llegue.

—Te amo.

—También te amo.

Hay otro beso, y luego Edward da un paso atrás y asiente. Enciendo el motor y, aunque no quiero irme sin él, me obligo a poner primera en la camioneta y soltar el freno de mano.

—Mañana —sonrío.

—Mañana —él dice sin sonido y se despide con un gesto de la mano cuando me alejo por la acera y avanzo por la calle. En el espejo retrovisor lo veo de pie en la vereda, con las manos tomadas sobre su cabeza, viendo como me voy. Enciendo la radio a todo volumen para distraerme y me recuerdo que en cuarenta y ocho horas vamos a estar juntos de nuevo.

Mañana es Día de Acción de Gracias y regreso a Forks para pasar las vacaciones con Charlie, Jacob y todos los de La Push. Los Cullen lo celebrarán a su manera mañana; cazando en familia y luego Edward manejará hasta Forks para unirse a mí. Esta noche me quedo con Charlie. El resto del fin de semana me quedo con Edward en su antigua casa en las afueras de la ciudad, y es entonces cuando le contaremos nuestras novedades a Charlie.

Pensamos mucho sobre si decirle a mi papá. Pensé que tal vez podríamos mantenerlo en secreto, si voy a desaparecer en pocos años de todos modos. Pero al final, Edward dijo que habría muchas mentiras, y si Charlie sabía que yo era feliz, cuidad y amada, entonces quizás no se preocuparía tanto cuando dejara de ir a las fiestas de navidad, cumpleaños y otras Acciones de gracias. Aunque la reacción inicial de Charlie podría ser un problema; sé que no será feliz con el regreso de Edward a mi vida. Y no quiero pensar en lo que Jacob dirá cuando se entere.

La familia de Edward, por otro lado, está muy contenta por nuestro compromiso. Si dejamos a Alice hacer todo a su manera, estaríamos haciendo reserva en el Plaza Hotel y yo usaría accesorios Vera Wang. Pero estamos haciendo las cosas a nuestra manera, a nuestro propio ritmo. Vamos a ver la reacción de Charlie primero, y seguir desde ahí. Me gustaría que mi papá me llevara por el pasillo. Quiero que sea uno de los recuerdos que compartamos y me concentro en eso mientras dirijo mi camioneta lejos de Edward.

El viaje desde Portland a Forks es de casi cinco horas. La lluvia comienza a caer a las dos horas de mi viaje. Se hace constante y más y más pesada. El tráfico de vacaciones retrasa el viaje aún más y decido tomar algunas carreteras secundarias.

Estoy a sólo media hora de Forks, unos cuarenta minutos, cuando la lluvia cae como cubos de agua tan fuerte que los limpiaparabrisas no pueden seguirle el ritmo. Me detengo a un lado de un tranquilo camino que serpentea las afueras del parque nacional y espero. Sin el sonido del motor, la lluvia torrencial suena fuerte sobre el techo de la camioneta. Y está helado con la calefacción apagada. Me aprieto el abrigo, tomo mi gorro de la mochila y me lo pongo.

La lluvia sigue cayendo.

Bebo la botella de agua que traje conmigo. Me como el paquete de papas fritas.

Mis dedos comienzan a entumecerse.

Tarareo y muevo los pies. Estoy a mitad de un paquete de mentas y un capítulo de El Jinete de Bronce cuando la lluvia finalmente afloja y se detiene. Por fin.

Dejo a un lado el libro, arranco el motor y escucho los neumáticos girar salvajemente mientras la camioneta se queda quieta.

—Mierda.

El costado de la carretera se había convertido en un estanque de barro y cuando salgo trepando descubro que mis neumáticos están profundamente hundidos. Trato de desenterrar los neumáticos con mis manos y un palo, pero es inútil.

Mi teléfono suena en el interior de mi bolsillo y es el tono de llamada de Edward. Estará preocupado, lo sé, porque me doy cuenta de que ya debería haberlo llamado, pero mis dedos están resbaladizos a causa del barro y el teléfono se desliza por mis dedos, rebota con fuerza en la pisadera y aterriza con un plop en el barro.

—¡Mierda!

El sonido se detiene. Me apuro a sacarlo del barro y con los dedos entumecidos intento quitarle el barro del teclado. La pantalla está quebrada, la carcasa separada en poco en la parte inferior y lo junto, pero creo que solo estoy apretando el barro que está dentro.

Marco el número de Edward y espero ver qué pasa. Suena una vez y luego se detiene; la pantalla se vuelve negra. Intento una y otra vez, pero no hay nada. El teléfono está muerto. Y ahora sé que él va a entrar en pánico.

Gimiendo, subo al asiento y enciendo el auto. Si puedo moverme y llegar a casa de Charlie, podré llamar a Edward antes de que se asuste demasiado. Así que acelero a fondo. Y veo el barro caer sobre las ventanas.

Golpeo mi cabeza contra el volante.

Pero mi determinación aún no me abandona y salgo otra vez a hacer una inspección minuciosa. Tiene que haber una salida.

Pero el barro es espeso y profundo, cuando hago el recorrido por la parte delantera de la camioneta, me resbalo de nuevo y me corto la mano con el guardabarros cuando me apoyo en él. La sangre mana roja por mi palma y el olor me marea. Me siento en la pisadera, pongo la cabeza entre las rodillas y mantengo la mano alejada de mí. Inhalo el aire frío a mis pulmones, contengo la respiración y luego subo a la camioneta para buscar pañuelos de papel.

Lo mejor que puedo encontrar una servilleta de la estación donde compré el almuerzo, así que la presiono fuerte sobre el corte y contengo la respiración de nuevo. Cuento hasta veinte y luego quito la servilleta. El flujo parece haberse detenido, pero mi estómago se tambalea. Noto que hay sangre en el asiento. Y también en el suelo. Bajo la ventana y saco la cabeza para respirar profundamente otra vez.

No estoy segura de qué hacer ahora. Sé que probablemente Edward vendrá a buscarme. Tal vez Charlie también; le dije que estaría en su casa a tiempo para la cena. Lo intento una vez más con el teléfono…

Nada.

Suelto una palabrota, me hecho sobre el asiento de al lado y espero.

Busco en mi mochila un curita para reemplazar la servilleta, y al menos algo me sale bien cuando encuentro una y la pego en mi palma.

Cuando oigo un auto que viene salgo para detenerlo… tal vez me deje usar su teléfono; pero no se detiene. Pasan veinte minutos antes de que pase otro auto.

Ha transcurrido una hora

Cierro los ojos y trato de ignorar el frío que se filtra en mis huesos.

Dos horas.

No debería haberme tomado la botella de agua, porque ahora quiero hacer pis.

Mi mano palpita. Tengo hambre y tanto frío que estoy temblando desde el cuero cabelludo hasta los pies. Y la urgente necesidad de mi vejiga es fuerte. Miro la botella de agua vacía y por el momento parece ser la respuesta, hasta que tomo nota de lo estrecha que es la boquilla y el vigoroso temblor de mis manos. No, no hay forma de que termine limpio y ordenado. Así que salgo de la camioneta de nuevo.

Me abro paso a través del denso bosque, en busca de un espacio suficientemente grande para satisfacer mi necesidad y para cuando encuentro un pequeño claro de unos pocos metros cuadrados, ya no puedo ver la camioneta y mis dedos están entumecidos cuando intento bajar el cierre de mis pantalones.

—¡Bella!

Edward brama mi nombre. Su pánico se hace eco a través del bosque y me atraviesa como un cristal roto. Y comprendo que para ahora él debe haber encontrado mi sangre en el asiento y el piso de la camioneta, sin verme por ninguna parte.

—¡Estoy aquí! —grito y me subo los jeans lo más rápido que puedo—¡Edward, estoy aquí!

A la distancia, comienza a retumbar un trueno.

—¡BELLA!

—Estoy aquí.

Él corre. Lo oigo estrellarse contra el bosque; hay un destello de color y de pronto, soy llevada a sus brazos antes de que siquiera realmente lo vea. Es como ser golpeado por una ola y me aplasta con tanta fuerza que casi es doloroso.

—Oh, Dios mío, Bella —llora y su cuerpo tiembla.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy bien.

Él se aleja lo suficiente como para poder verme. Una mano recorre frenéticamente mi cuerpo, mi cara, comprobando antes de descansar sobre mi corazón. Inclina la cabeza, cierra los ojos y presiona la frente en la mía.

—Estás bien —respira.

—Sí. Sólo tenía que hacer pis.

—Había sangre...

—Me corté la mano con el guardabarros —le muestro la palma de mi mano con el curita.

Exhala fuertemente; dolor y alivio cruzan su rostro, y me basa la mano.

—¿Es profundo?

—Sólo un rasguño. Estoy bien.

Edward me abraza otra vez, su cuerpo aún tiembla.

—Creí que te había perdido —susurra quebrado y sus brazos me aprietan contra él una y otra vez—. Corriendo por el bosque, escuchando tu corazón, pensé…

El cambio es sutil pero repentino. El ya duro cuerpo de Edward se pone rígido cuando sus palabras salen. Parece comenzar en las piernas y avanzar hacia arriba hasta que siento como si fuera abrazada por una estatua. Incluso su pecho se queda quieto y deja de respirar.

—¿Edward?

Él no responde. Me alejo, pero es difícil, su abrazo es inflexible, pero cuando forcejeo, me suelta. Sus brazos se balancean sin fuerzas a los costados.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa? —pero lo sé tan pronto como lo miro. Su cuerpo aún está quieto, pero sus ojos son salvajes y están asustados cuando veo los últimos dos años volver a su lugar y sé que… _él está recordando._

-0-

—Estabas corriendo por el bosque buscándome —Edward susurra—. Me llamabas, podía oír tus pasos sobre las hojas cuando corrías —da un paso lejos de mí, pero me lanzo hacia él, atrapando su mano, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

—No te vayas —susurro y mi propio miedo equipara el suyo—. No corras.

Me mira como si fuera la primera vez que me ve y creo que esto es peor que esa tarde en que vio mi cicatriz.

Me aferro a él, sé que mi contacto es su línea de vida en este momento y de pronto, sus piernas flaquean y cae de rodillas, y estoy en el barro con él, sosteniendo su mano.

—No te vayas —susurro de nuevo. Es como tratar de calmar a un animal asustado y por un momento es como si no me hubiera oído hablar, pero luego hace un gesto casi imperceptible con la cabeza.

—No me iré —susurra él, con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en los míos—. No voy a correr.

Su respiración es fuerte y superficial. Lo tomo más fuerte cuando ladea la cabeza y gime.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?

—Edward, no pasa nada. Estamos bien. Estoy aquí.

Su mano aprieta con suavidad la mía, la otra mano es un puño que frota contra su pecho. Su cuerpo se estremece y sacude. De pronto, se pone pie soltándome, y comienza a retroceder.

—Te dije que no te quería —el dolor en su voz se extiende en mí.

—Es pasado, Edward. Los dos sabemos por qué lo hiciste.

—No era bueno para ti.

—No, no… —sacudo la cabeza, tratando de no llorar—. Eres lo mejor que me ha…

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —ruge y se toma la cabeza—. Fui cruel —susurra—. ¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?

—Porque te amo —ahora estoy llorando—. Y tú me amas.

Es como si mis palabras le causasen un dolor físico real, contrae la cara y se aleja. Me aguanto las lágrimas.

—No lo hagas —extiendo una mano hacia él—. Por favor, no hagas esto. Dijiste que no correrías —tengo miedo que él siga retrocediendo y mi alivio es casi aplastante cuando toma mi mano de nuevo. El dolor y la tristeza en su rostro es desgarrador y prácticamente me subo sobre él, envolviéndolo con mis brazos, abrazándolo, susurrándole cuanto lo amo. Él no habla. Su cuerpo sigue temblando cuando pasa sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Por favor, no te vayas. Por favor, quédate.

Levanta la vista; ojos abiertos y asustados, pero asiente.

—No me iré —susurra—. Por favor, no me dejes.

—Nunca —le digo más fuerte—. Nunca te dejaré.

Nos hundimos en el barro y lo abrazo, su cabeza está sobre mi pecho y es de noche antes de que deje de temblar. Cuando levanta la cabeza el dolor en sus ojos es crudo, casi me mata y las lágrimas aparecen de nuevo.

—Lo siento mucho —mueve los labios—. Te lastimé y lo siento mucho.

Quiero decirle que se detenga. Quiero decir que entiendo por qué lo hizo. Pero no lo hago. A medida que la luna brilla sobre nosotros, me doy cuenta que ahora mismo, en este instante, sólo hay una forma de sacar a Edward de esto.

—Gracias —sonrío a través de las lágrimas—. Gracias por disculparte. Te perdono.

Su alivio es palpable. Resbala entre mis brazos como una marioneta cuyos hilos han sido cortados y su cabeza cae de nuevo contra mi pecho. Toma mis manos y puedo sentir como se comienza a levantar su carga. Este no será el final, lo sé, pero el perdón es el principio.

Nos quedamos sentados en la oscuridad, sólo yo y el hombre en mis brazos. Él se queda en silencio, muy quieto, aferrado a mí, pero de vez en cuando se estremece cuando algún nuevo recuerdo regresa, y cuando eso sucede le susurro que lo amo. Con mis manos hago círculos detrás de su cuello, le gusta. Dejo besos en su cabeza y le digo que todo va a estar bien. Parecen horas, pero quizás no, antes de que levante la cabeza y mire en dirección de la carretera.

—¿Qué es? —también miro, pero por supuesto no puedo ver nada.

—Es tu padre —murmura Edward.

—¿Charlie? —Mierda. Lo había olvidado. Por supuesto que estaría buscándome y ahora no es el mejor momento para volver a presentarle a Edward. Mierda—. ¿Puedes oír la patrulla?

—No —Edward contesta y me mira con una nueva emoción—. Puedo leer su mente.

.

* * *

.

 _Todo de una!_ Disculpame _por demorarme en subir este capítulo tan intenso._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, a los nuevos y a los que siguen. Por ya comentarios y daba._

 _Muchos cariños_


	14. Chapter 14

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Keepsake a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

 _Capítulo beteado por Erica Castelo. Muchas Gracias._

 _._

—¿Puedes volver a leer la mente?

Estoy de pie, entumecida por la emoción, a la vez Edward cierra los ojos y traga. Frunce el ceño y lleva una mano a su sien – sus dedos hacen círculos fuertes y lentos.

—Sí —su voz es ronca y áspera—. Pero tú aún estás en silencio —su piel es plateada a la luz de la luna y puedo ver como los dedos tiemblan ahora en su frente. Los curva en un puño apretado como el granito.

—Edward…

Me acerco y toco suavemente su mano, siento que tiembla debajo de la mía. Abre los dedos y los enreda en su cabello.

Abre los ojos.

—Charlie está tratando de no entrar en pánico —murmura y luego mira hacia la carretera—. Ahora puedo escuchar la patrulla. Va a ver tu auto en cualquier momento.

Mierda.

Charlie no es el único que no intenta entrar en pánico —hay demasiado a considerar en este momento y no hay suficiente tiempo para hacerlo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Aunque mi corazón está acelerado, cada latido se siente pesado y rígido – casi duele cuando veo a Edward inclinar lentamente la cabeza.

—Tienes que ir con tu padre.

—No sin ti.

—Bella, él está frenético.

—Edward, no… —levanta la vista y hay tanta vergüenza allí. Tanto dolor—. No sin ti —le susurro.

Él sacude la cabeza y ríe en voz baja. Es un sonido lúgubre, oscuro y hueco. —Este no es un buen momento.

—Edward, no te dejaré aquí solo en el bosque.

Sostengo su rostro entre mis manos. Aparta la cabeza, así que no puedo verle los ojos claramente. Bajo mis dedos, su cara es suave, no sonríe, no frunce el ceño. Pero su cuerpo se estremece y me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decirle y estoy segura de que está recordando cuando me dejó. Presiono mi frente contra la suya. Su respiración otra vez es fuerte y paso los pulgares sobre sus pómulos. Estoy a punto de decirle que enfrentemos juntos a Charlie o nada, y luego comprendo lo egoísta que estoy siendo. Este no es el momento para hacer frente a mi padre con nuestra relación.

—Tienes razón, no es un buen momento.

—No voy a correr —susurra—Prometo que no lo haré.

—Lo sé.

Ahora escucho la patrulla y Edward toma mi mano que acomoda en su mejilla. Trata de sonreír, pero no alcanza.

—¿Irás a tu antigua casa? —la idea de separarme de él, sobre todo ahora, duele. Edward comienza a asentir, pero de pronto su cuerpo se tensa por completo y arruga la cara.

—Mi auto —murmura—. Va a verificar la patente en la computadora – sabrá que soy yo.

—¿El auto está registrado a tu nombre?

—Sí.

No sé por qué eso me sorprende, pero así es. Y eso significa que no hay escape de mi padre en este momento. De pronto me siento de nuevo de diecisiete y estoy a punto de ser pillada con Edward en mi habitación.

—¿Juntos, entonces? —tomo las manos de Edward y las aprieto con fuerza—. ¿Salimos de aquí juntos?

Edward no responde de inmediato. Nos tomamos de las manos y él observa mis pulgares sobre su piel. Su dedo medio toca el diamante de mi anillo. Luego asiente, nos ponemos de pie lentamente y comenzamos a caminar hacia la carretera.

-0-

Yo, obviamente, había ido más lejos en el bosque de lo que pensaba, porque la camioneta está a unos buenos cien metros de la carretera. La patrulla de Charlie está estacionada a poca distancia y mi padre sale, corriendo hacia la camioneta y grita mi nombre, cuando Edward y yo salimos de entre los árboles.

El auto de Edward está justo enfrente de nosotros, estacionado de lado en la tierra, con una franja de barro pulverizado en el costado y la puerta del conductor abierta. Obviamente, se había detenido de forma muy repentina.

—Ve con él —Edward asiente hacia Charlie y suelta mi mano. La tomo de nuevo, pero él sacude la cabeza—. No me iré, pero necesito un momento —y aprieta mis dedos suavemente antes de soltarme otra vez. Va a cerrar tranquilamente la puerta de su auto. Luego se apoya contra el capó y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, con la cabeza inclinada. Estoy dividida entre mi padre y Edward, pero cuando Charlie abre la camioneta, grito.

—¡Papá!

—¡Bella! —Charlie se detiene y se apresura hacia mí, tropezando un poco con el barro. Corre y me encuentra a mitad de camino, me abraza bruscamente y envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor.

—Estoy bien, papá. Estoy bien.

—Caray, Bella, casi me vuelvo loco… —da un paso atrás, me mira de arriba abajo y me acuerdo de que estoy cubierta de barro—. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Él mira más allá de mí, por la carretera donde está estacionado el auto de Edward, con Edward aún apoyado en el capó, mirándonos.

—Demonios, joder, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Nunca he oído a mi padre maldecir. Nunca. Pero entre mi sorpresa, mi primer pensamiento es para Edward y lo que esté viendo en la mente de Charlie. La boca de Edward cae abierta cuando el horror aparece en su rostro. Por un segundo fugaz creo que se le doblaran las rodillas.

—Papá, no…

Charlie me mira. —¿Por qué está él aquí? ¿Qué te hizo?

—Nada. Cálmate. Todo está muy bien.

—¿Calmarme? —Charlie me suelta y retrocede, pasándose las manos por la cara—. ¿Calmarme? Bella, has estado perdida por horas. Tu teléfono no funciona. ¡He estado conduciendo en círculos, llamando a viejos amigos en la ciudad, llamando a tu mamá, y te encuentro aquí, así, con él! —alza el brazo en dirección de Edward—. ¡Así que no me digas que me calme!

—¡Papá, lo siento! —me acerco un paso, cambiando mi posición para tener un ojo sobre Edward mientras hablo con Charlie—. Mira, es una larga historia, pero haciéndolo corto es que…Edward y yo nos volvimos a encontrar, arreglamos las cosas y estamos juntos.

—¿Juntos? —la voz de Charlie, su rostro, están inundados de incredulidad. Y sorpresa—. ¿Quieres volver con el cobarde que te abandonó en el bosque?

—¡Papá, basta! Yo fui la que huyó aquella noche. Me perdí. No fue Edward.

La cara de Charlie muestra esta nueva sorpresa y trago con fuerza cuando revivo el recuerdo. —Era de día y teníamos a la vista la casa cuando me dijo adiós. ¡Él nunca me abandonó en el bosque!

Edward aprieta los ojos. Hace una mueca y voltea la cara, y sé, solo sé, que Charlie está recordando cuando Sam Uley me llevo a casa, rota y vacía, en sus brazos.

—Lo siento mucho —la voz de Edward se quiebra.

—Deberías más que sentirlo —Charlie escupe—. Le drenaste la vida cuando te fuiste.

—¡Papá! Es suficiente.

Charlie se pasa ambas manos por la cabeza alejándose de mí. Comienza a pasearse.

—Jefe Swan—la voz de Edward es baja, pero firme conforme avanza hacia nosotros. Sus pasos son rectos y firmes, eleva y cuadra los hombros, pero sus ojos brillan con dolor cuando se detiene frente a mi padre. Respira profundamente antes de hablar.

—Jefe Swan, no hay nada que usted pueda pensar de mí, que yo no haya hecho. Lo peor que he hecho en mi vida fue herir a su hija y a pesar que ella ha tenido la gracia de perdonarme, yo nunca me perdonaré, incluso si vivo mil años. Pero puedo prometerle esto… pasaré todos los días de esos mil años recompensándola. Incluso si ella me deja.

El tono y timbre de voz de Edward, la cruda emoción de sus palabras, envía escalofríos por mi columna. Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos. Charlie no se ve afectado, acaso. Frunce el ceño, su garganta se mueve y le da un solo y brusco movimiento de cabeza. Pero Edward no ha terminado—. Amo a Bella —dice—. Más que a mi propia vida, y la única manera en que podría dejarla, es si ella me manda lejos —mira de Charlie a mí.

Charlie hace un sonido brusco. —Bueno, dijiste tu parte —murmura—. Vamos, Bella.

Pero, por supuesto no me muevo. En su lugar, tomo la mano de mi novio, siento el temblor que es demasiado ligero como para verlo. De alguna manera él se siente más frío de lo normal y lo aferro con fuerza, apoyándome en él, haciéndole sentir mi calor. Los ojos de Charlie caen en nosotros – en nuestras manos. En el anillo en mi dedo.

—Aw, rayos, no —dice y sus hombros caen ante la derrota—. No, Bella, no puedes…

Charlie cierra los ojos y se pasa las manos por la cara. Observo cómo lucha con esta nueva pieza de información, y mi corazón se rompe por él, así como por Edward. Se rompe por mí, también.

—Creo que me hubiera gustado que lo mantuvieras en secreto —Charlie baja las manos y sacude la cabeza. Deja salir un largo y pesado suspiro—. Y todavía no me has dicho por qué estás aquí así.

Me decido por la versión abreviada. —Me detuve a esperar que parara la lluvia, pero quedé atrapada en el barro y después mi teléfono se rompió y tuve que ir a hacer pis. Edward estaba muy preocupado porque no lo llamaba para decir que había llegado, así que vino a buscarme y me encontró en el bosque —Charlie baja la mirada a mi ropa embarrada—. Me caí —murmuro y paso la mano sobre la chaqueta y jeans—. Mucho.

—¿Él te encontró, huh?

Edward cierra los ojos e incluso en la oscuridad puedo ver su rostro pálido convertirse en ceniciento. El viento azota y tiemblo.

—Deberías ir con tu padre ahora —murmura Edward—. Tienes frío.

—¡No le digas qué hacer! —Charlie grita de pronto, apuntando un dedo en dirección de Edward—. No me importa si ella tiene un anillo en su dedo.

Puedo sentir a Edward debilitarse. Su mano suelta la mía. Solo puedo imaginar lo que ve en la mente de Charlie y después de dos años de silencio de estos, me pregunto cuánta lectura él puede controlar ahora mismo.

Aprieto la mano de Edward y la dejo ir. —Vuelvo en seguida —murmuro en voz baja.

Tomo a Charlie del brazo y lo acerco a la patrulla.

—Te amo, papá. Te amo mucho y sé que esto de aquí, ahora, es una sorpresa. Una gran sorpresa. También sé lo que pasaste conmigo cuando Edward se fue. Sé que te volviste loco de preocupación. Sé que ibas a mi habitación cada noche para despertarme de las pesadillas.

En el rostro de mi padre veo que mis palabras dejan su marca y suavizo el tono.

—Papá, en Forks, Edward y yo cometimos errores, pero ahora es diferente y cuando nos encontramos hace un par de meses, sabíamos que teníamos que estar juntos. Sé que parece sonar muy simple, pero… es así de simple. Queremos estar juntos.

—¿Y puedes olvidar lo que te hizo, solo así?

—Puedo entender por qué nos separamos. Puedo aprender de eso, dejarlo atrás y seguir adelante.

Charlie sacude la cabeza y lanza una mirada a Edward por encima de mi hombro. Tiene los brazos firmemente doblados sobre el pecho de nuevo, como si se mantuviera junto a sí mismo. Volteo hacia Charlie.

—Papá, eso también le hizo daño a Edward. Mucho más de lo puedes imaginar.

Puedo ver clara la burla en los ojos de mi padre, pero luego vuelve a mirar a Edward y su expresión cambia. Al parecer lo está viendo adecuadamente por primera vez —se mueve incómodo en su lugar.

—Sí, bueno, no se ve muy feliz.

—En este momento, no lo está —y en este momento solo quiero alejarlo hacia algún lugar tranquilo.

Charlie suelta el aire y sacude la cabeza de nuevo. —Vamos, vámonos a casa y podemos hablar de esto más tarde.

Toma mi brazo, pero lo tiro hacia atrás.

—No quiero irme sin Edward.

—Bella… —la voz de Edward es suave, pero Charlie y yo saltamos cuando aparece de repente a mi lado.

—Hace frío. Anda con tu padre.

—No sin ti.

Charlie mira a Edward antes de mirar de nuevo mi camioneta—, ¿Vienes, Bells? —me llama. Él no me mira cuando toma mi bolsa de viaje desde el asiento del pasajero, las llaves y cierra la puerta, para luego ir hasta la patrulla—. Vendremos por tu camioneta mañana.

Abro la boca para decir una vez más que no iré, pero Edward me detiene con un dedo frío sobre mis labios.

—Ve con él —dice en voz baja—. En mi casa no hay muebles. O comida. No hay calefacción…no puedo mantenerte caliente.

—Edward, por favor…

Niega, parando mis palabras, y sus ojos están tristes y dolidos. Esto casi me mata, no puedo ni imaginar lo que le está haciendo a él. Charlie enciende el motor. Edward enreda sus dedos en los míos.

—Te amo —dice—. Y has pasado la última hora sentada en el bosque congelándote, abrazándome como si nunca me fueras a dejar ir, y yo no puedo decirte lo que eso significa para mí, o cómo me hizo sentir —sonríe suavemente, con tristeza. Levanta las manos y con los ojos muy cerca, me besa cada nudillo antes de estrecharme contra su pecho—. Pero en este momento, creo que necesito estar solo por un tiempo.

Siento sus labios presionar mi frente cuando me aferro a él.

—No… —niego y lo abrazo más fuerte.

—Bella, por favor.

—Deja que me vaya contigo, no haré…

Mis palabras hacen eco en mi memoria y duelen. Sueno como en esa tarde en que se despidió. La realización me golpea más fuerte que el aire frío de la noche. Trae otra realización con ella – esto no se trata de mí. Se trata de Edward. Y él ahora necesita estar solo y tengo que ser lo suficientemente madura para dejarlo ir.

—Muy bien —susurro, cuadrando los hombros. Puedo hacer esto, puedo darle el espacio que necesita. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos—. Eso sí, no hagas eso de regodearte en lo malo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿O la mierda esa de odiarte?

Ahí está el destello de una sonrisa en la comisura de su boca cuando levanto la vista. —No puedo prometer eso —dice y mi corazón da vueltas y arde en mi pecho. La casi sonrisa de Edward se desvanece—. Me has dicho que confías en mí, ¿eso sigue allí?

—Sabes que sí.

—Entonces, me dejarás ir y te veré en la mañana. Iré a hablar con tu padre cuando él se calme y yo…—frunce el ceño y, finalmente, se encoge de hombros—. Cuando sea más yo mismo. Quienquiera que sea.

Toma todas mis fuerzas dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Hasta mañana —repito y trato de sonreír, pero me siento muerta por dentro. Dejarlo ahora me duele físicamente, pero sé que lo necesita. Aun así, mi corazón se siente como si hubiera sido golpeado y me froto el pecho.

—Te dejaré en el auto —dice Edward.

Toma mi mano con fuerza y caminamos. Me mantiene la puerta abierta del auto, me besa rápidamente, y me ayuda a sentarme.

—Mañana —dice sin sonido cuando cierra la puerta. Levanta la mano en señal de despedida cuando Charlie pisa el acelerador. La patrulla se tambalea hacia delante, avanzando por el camino, dejando a Edward de pie, en la tierra. Cuando miro hacia atrás, por la ventanilla trasera, él ya se ha ido.

-0-

Charlie dice que quiere entender.

Después de que llama a Renee y a Billy, despacha a la cuadrilla de búsqueda, sin mencionar a Edward, se sienta, inexpresivo en la mesa de la cocina mientras trato de explicar. Hablo sobre el perdón y las segundas oportunidades, y cómo es que éramos unos chicos de diecisiete que luchaban con el primer amor. Le cuento lo diferente que Edward y yo somos ahora, cómo hemos aprendido del pasado, pero es difícil saber lo que está pensando mi papá. Cuando las palabras se secan, al igual que mi garganta, me desplomo en la silla y me encojo de hombros. Creo que es lo más extenso que he hablado con él.

—Eso es todo lo que tengo, papá. Lo amo, él me ama, estamos avanzando juntos. Y si después de todo lo que ha pasado, _yo_ lo puedo perdonar, entonces… —me encojo de hombros y dejo el resto de la idea colgando.

Charlie se queda callado. La cocina está en silencio. Sacudo la pierna arriba y abajo debajo de la mesa. Finalmente, mi padre empuja la silla hacia atrás y se pone de pie.

—Quiero que seas feliz, Bella.

—Soy feliz, papá. También quiero que seas feliz.

Charlie se pasa la mano por la cara. —No puedes esperar a que me caiga bien —suspira—. No ahora mismo, de todos modos.

También me paro, con las piernas temblorosas, y me aferro a la mesa.

—¿Estás diciendo que estás de acuerdo con esto, entonces?

—No importa si estoy bien con ello o no, ¿cierto?

Sacudo la cabeza lentamente. —En realidad no, no.

—Tú y Edward, son un paquete.

—Se podría decir así, sí.

Asiente. —Y eres adulta. No puedo enviarte a tu habitación o prohibirte salir, tanto como me gustaría.

Mis labios se contraen con una sonrisa. —No, no puedes.

—Y es posible que seas adulta, Bella, pero sigo siendo tu padre y si él pone un dedo fuera del lugar…

Pero Charlie no dice más porque lo agobio con un abrazo.

—Te quiero, papá.

Él también me abraza, dándome torpes palmaditas en la espalda. —Sí, bueno, yo también te quiero —dice con voz ronca.

Sé que a Charlie le tomará un tiempo aceptar a Edward, pero este es un comienzo. Él lo está intentado, por mí. Y yo lo amo por eso.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda? —Charlie frunce el ceño hacia mi anillo.

—Aún no hemos fijado una fecha.

Vuelve a asentir, va al refrigerador y saca una cacerola. Parece que la cena ha sido preparada con anticipación.

—Sue pensó que probablemente sería mejor si no te sometía a mi cocina —explica Charlie cuando me ve mirándolo—. Y no espero que cocines mientras estás aquí.

—Eso fue muy considerado de su parte. Me gusta Sue —sonrío—. Me alegro de que tengas a alguien.

Charlie se queda quieto por un momento, luego asiente y sirve lo que parece ser estofado de carne en dos platos. Los calienta en el microondas y nos sentamos a comer. La comida está deliciosa.

—¿Sue cocina mucho para ti?

—A veces —Charlie se encoge de hombros.

La conversación gira en torno a La Push, Billy y Jake. Charlie está de acuerdo conmigo en que Jake y Beth anunciarán su compromiso en la cena de Acción de Gracias.

—¿Entonces querrás que Edward venga con nosotros a La Push mañana? —Charlie pregunta.

—No, no creo que él espere eso.

Charlie asiente. —Puedo hablar con Sue, ver si puede hacer espacio para uno más. Si ha venido hasta aquí para asegurarse que estés bien, y él está lejos de su familia… —se detiene y se encoge de hombros—. Decídelo tú.

Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. —Gracias papá —susurro y me paso la manga por la cara. Sé que es imposible — los Quileutes no dejarían que Edward pusiera un pie por sobre la línea del tratado y a Edward no le gustaría, pero Charlie no sabe nada de eso, y su oferta significa mucho para mí.

Me pregunta por mis clases y me cuenta de su último viaje a pescar. Sigo centrada en la conversación, pero mi mente sigue yendo hacia Edward, preguntándome cómo está. Cuando Charlie dice buenas noches y sube, maldigo mi teléfono roto y marco el número de Edward desde el teléfono fijo de la cocina.

Él no contesta.

Durante las siguientes dos horas lo intento cuatro veces, pero las llamadas siempre van al correo de voz. Mi corazón arde cada vez que escucho la voz automatizada… _Por favor, deje su mensaje después del tono…_

—Edward, soy yo. Sólo quiero saber cómo estás. Te amo.

—Yo de nuevo. ¿Estás bien? Puedes llamarme a casa de Charlie, a él no le importará. Él ya lo está entendiendo.

—Edward, um, ¿llámame?

—Sé que necesitas espacio. Yo…estoy empezando a preocuparme.

Cuelgo por última vez y decido que ya es suficiente. Él sabe dónde estoy, sabe cómo localizarme. Volverá cuando esté listo, así lo creo. Supongo que he sido mimada por tenerlo a mi entera disposición durante los últimos meses —siempre contesta el teléfono al primer pitido, siempre queriendo estar juntos. Sé que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es dejarlo solo. Dijo que me vería en la mañana, pero este nuevo silencio y espacio es inquietante.

Se me quita el sueño. Me acuesto en la cama de mi habitación, en donde Charlie ha hecho un espacio entre su equipo de pesca, y miro por la ventana abierta. Está ahí afuera, en alguna parte, luchando con lo que es, y sus recuerdos. Recuerdo la primera vez que vino a mi habitación. Y la última vez, la noche de mi cumpleaños, cuando estaba callado y distante. Ahora me doy cuenta con un estremecimiento que él ya había decidido dejarme. Pero él no es el mismo hombre que en aquel entonces. Él es diferente. O al menos, lo era. ¿Ahora volvería el antiguo Edward?

 _Por favor, deje su mensaje después del tono…_

—Te amo —susurro.

Cuelgo y apoyo la cabeza contra el teléfono. ¿Ha contactado a su familia? ¿Ellos ya lo saben? ¿Debería llamar a Alice? Levanto el teléfono para marcar, pero me detengo. Edward no querría eso.

Decido esperar y ver lo que trae el mañana. Confío en él. Subo las escaleras y cuando caigo en la cama, los ronquidos de Charlie finalmente me arrullan a un profundo sueño.

Todavía es de noche cuando abro los ojos. La cortina se infla en la ventana, pero mi colcha está apretada a mi alrededor. Lo sé, incluso antes de verlo, que Edward está en la habitación. Me incorporo y él está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en mi antiguo escritorio, rodeado de carretes de peca y cajas apiladas.

—Recibí tus mensajes —susurra—. Lo siento si te preocupé.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaré.

Quiero ir hacia él, acurrucarme en su regazo, abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir, pero algo me dice que debo quedarme en donde estoy, que él venga a mí, cuando esté listo.

—No esperaba verte hasta mañana —digo.

—No podía estar lejos. Espero no te importe.

—No me importa.

Él es formal, como era antes, en los primeros días, y aunque mi corazón no termina de hundirse, está teniendo problemas para conseguir aire.

Baja de escritorio y muy deliberadamente pisa una tabla del suelo entre la cama y la ventana. Retuerce el pie y la madera se levanta un poco. Edward se inclina y la tira, llegando a la cavidad de abajo. Jadeo cuando pone mis perdidos regalos de cumpleaños sobre la cama.

El CD, los boletos de avión, las fotografías…

Él vuelve al escritorio y se sienta como estaba antes, mientras veo mis regalos perdidos.

—Los escondiste.

—Esa última tarde, antes de que llegaras a casa —levanto la mirada y él toma mi marcador de su bolsillo, pasando los dedos por el cuero—. Esto estaba en tu mesita de noche. Lo tomé como un recuerdo. Creo que, en algún nivel inconsciente, quería tener una parte de ti conmigo, y dejar una parte de mí contigo. A pesar de que lo más probable era que tú nunca lo supieras. Y luego me fui y lo olvidé de todos modos. ¿Puedo quedármelo? —sostiene el marcador de libros y asiento, sin decir nada. Su voz es plana, sin expresión.

—Por supuesto. Sí. Ya te lo he dado.

—Lo sé. Sólo quiero estar seguro —lo guarda.

Toco el CD, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he escuchado mi canción de cuna. Miro las fotos. La luna brilla por la ventana y puedo distinguir su expresión vacía y ojos atormentados en la imagen.

—Ya sabias que me ibas a dejar, ¿no?

—Sí.

Me pregunto si también yo lo sabía. En la foto, estoy aferrada a él, casi hay desesperación en mi cara al mirarlo. Sé que lo que sentía por él en aquel entonces era amor, pero en esta foto parezco una adolescente obsesionada. Viendo las fotos, los regalos, se siente como hace mucho tiempo. Casi siento que no era yo. Parpadeo las lágrimas y apilo todo con cuidado en la mesita de noche. Puedo sentir los ojos de Edward observándome con atención, con las piernas dobladas bajo él de nuevo.

—¿Quieres hablar? —pregunto.

Asiente lentamente. —Sí —dice—. Hay cosas que tengo que decirte, cosas que no sabes, pero que deberías.

Imito su pose, doblo las piernas debajo de mí y me acomodo con la colcha arrugada sobre mi regazo.

—Estoy escuchando.

Edward recuesta la cabeza contra la pared y mira el techo.

—Tal vez sean cosas que tú no quieres oír.

Enrosco los dedos en la colcha, empuñándolos.

—Sigo escuchando.

Edward suspira y levanta la cabeza. En la oscuridad, sus ojos ámbar se iluminan y las palabras que salen de su boca son las últimas que espero.

—Estaba muy enojado contigo.

Aflojo los puños, abro la boca. ¿Estaba enojado conmigo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

—No entiendo.

—Cuando fui a ese estudio de ballet en Phoenix. Nunca te dije esto porque no me parecía correcto estar enojado contigo… pero lo estaba.

Mierda… ¿de dónde mierda viene eso? No tengo ni idea de cómo responder a eso, pero poco a poco las cosas comienzan a caer en su lugar.

—Has guardado esto por casi cuatro años, ¿no es así?

Presiona las palmas sobre sus ojos, como si estuviera tratando de no llorar. Me quito las mantas con rapidez y me arrastro por la cama en manos y rodillas.

—Edward...

Me detengo cuando comienza a hablar de nuevo, y me siento sobre los talones cuando sus palabras salen tan rápidas que apenas puedo entenderlas.

—Estabas tirada en el piso, rota y ensangrentada, con _su_ veneno en tus venas, y nunca he estado más… Dios mío, _aterrorizado_ ni si quiera se le acerca. Mi corazón, mi mundo, todo… —cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza—. Tener que succionar el veneno de ti, el sabor de tu sangre, sin saber si podría parar, él te mataría o lo haría yo… y después, esos días en el hospital, cuando estabas inconsciente y Carlisle me dijo que estarías bien, pero yo todavía estaba muy asustado, _tan jodidamente asustado_.

Duele ver. El rostro de Edward se arruga como si algo le doliera, sus manos son puños apretados sobre los muslos, los huesos luchando contra la piel—. Y entonces, estaba tan enojado, _tan enojado_ , conmigo mismo, con todos, y también _contigo_. Porque tú casi haces que te alejen de _mí_ —hace una breve pausa, el tiempo suficiente para abrir los ojos y pasarse las manos por el pelo—. Te dije en el hospital que tú estabas allí por mi causa, y eso es verdad, pero yo no iba a admitirme a mí mismo que también estabas en el hospital por _tu_ culpa.

Le duele decírmelo, puedo verlo, el dolor está grabado en su rostro, pero sus ojos destellan y arden por su ira. No sé si sentirme herida o enojada, pero a través de mi confusión puedo ver la verdad en lo que dice.

—Él dijo que tenía a Renee —susurro.

—¡Lo sé, sé lo que hizo, pero no deberías haber ido a su encuentro, deberías habérmelo dicho! —está casi siseando ahora—. Debiste haber confiado en mí para que te cuidara. Sabía lo que James era capaz de hacer, ¿de verdad crees que podrías ser más lista que él? ¿O correr más rápido que él? Fuiste allí para morir, ¿no es así? _Tú fuiste a ese estudio de ballet sabiendo que ibas a morir._

—Sí.

—Y guardaste silencio para proteger a tu madre.

—Sí.

—Y para protegerme.

—Sabía que irías y no quería que él te hiciera daño.

Edward gime y golpea la cabeza contra la pared otra vez. Los ronquidos de Charlie resuenan y se detienen, y luego continúan.

—Te pondrías en riesgo para mantenerme a salvo. A _mí_ —murmura—. ¿Puedes imaginar, solo por un momento, lo que me hubiera hecho si hubieras muerto? —se inclina hacia delante, con la mano extendida, implorándome que entienda y la agonía en sus ojos se asegura que lo haga—. ¿Puedes concebir, en algo…?

—Sería como mi vida sin ti.

Deja caer la mano y sacude la cabeza—. Lo siento mucho… —dice—. Esto debe parecer loco para ti, oír esto ahora, tanto tiempo después de que ocurriera. Pero no lo podía decir en ese entonces. Estaba tan agradecido de tenerte a salvo y que siguieras enamorada de mí después de todo lo que te había hecho pasar… la ira parecía _mal_. No lo permitiría.

—No, no está mal. Debiste habértelo permitido. También habría estado enojada conmigo. Me enojaba que estuvieras tras Victoria, ¿recuerdas? Y no me hiciste pasar por nada…—quiero abrazarlo fuertemente. Estoy debatiendo si subirme a su regazo cuando comienza a hablar de nuevo.

—Te he traído a mi mundo, Bella, eso es lo que te hice pasar —suspira—. Y ahora estoy nuevamente probando lo egoísta que soy. Estoy haciendo todo esto por mí, decirte lo enojado que estaba contigo cuando debería estar de rodillas pidiéndote perdón por lo que he hecho…

—No, detente —sacudo la cabeza, levanto la mano y deja de mover los labios—. Suficiente —digo—. Basta ya.

Pero para Edward no es suficiente.

—No fui un buen novio —dice—. Era muy controlador, manipulador, y arrogante, tan arrogante, y te mentí más veces de las que sabes. Te traté como a un niño, pero yo creía que intentaba protegerte. Nunca quise verte herida o perjudicada otra vez, y tú no parecías tener ninguna consideración por tu seguridad, así que pensé…

—Creíste que era tu trabajo el asegurarte que estuviera viva y a salvo.

Asiente lentamente. —Pero te he hecho daño una y otra vez, y ahora no sé cómo solucionarlo.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Tú estás aquí, estamos juntos, eso es todo lo que importa.

Está regodeándose. En cierto modo me lo esperaba, pero después de los últimos meses, con un Edward diferente, es difícil de aceptar. Me pregunto si así será a partir de ahora. Mi corazón se aprieta porque si él ha vuelto a ser quien era, entonces no sé cómo vamos a solucionar eso.

—Puse todas las reglas en nuestra relación —Edward continúa—. Hice cosas estúpidas, como llevarte al baile, cuando no querías ir, y no prestaba atención a lo que tú querías. Descartaba tus opiniones… —se pasa las manos por la cara—. Te sofocaba y si me parecías imprudente era porque estabas tratando de luchar contra eso.

—¿Sofocante? Edward, está bien, eras controlador, pero hubo muchas veces en las que yo no estaba exactamente prestándote atención, ¿no?

Parpadea, sorprendido creo, pero sigue hablando.

—Pensaba que, a causa de lo que soy, a causa de mis años y la lectura de mente, sabía qué hacer mejor que tú. Pero el amor era algo tan nuevo para mí como para ti y estábamos de acuerdo en eso, pero no lo veía de esa manera. Manejé todo muy mal.

—Edward, por favor…

—No me gusta lo que era. No puedo creer que fuera así —susurra—. No me reconozco en esos recuerdos. Pero era yo. Soy yo. Y no puedo retroceder lo que he hecho —deja las manos sueltas en su regazo, mirándome, con la cabeza ladeada, de esa forma en que él solo hace—. Me sostuviste en el bosque esa noche —dice, en voz tan baja que apenas puedo oír—. Me abrazaste a través de la sorpresa y la vergüenza que le siguió. Cada recuerdo era como un asalto, como una paliza física, pero tú me sostuviste, no me dejaste ir —pestañea lentamente—. Me contuviste. Y cuando me defendiste de tu padre, a pesar de que podría ver en sus pensamientos lo que te había hecho…

Se le quiebra la voz. Me arde la garganta y me pican los ojos al tratar no llorar.

—Todo parece tan diferente ahora. Veo el mundo de manera diferente, y te veo a ti de _manera muy diferente_ —hace una pausa—. Has cambiado demasiado.

—Lo sé.

—Pero mirando hacia atrás, puedo entender por qué actué así. Eras un humano pequeño y frágil que atrajo el peligro, pero también eras peligrosa para ti misma. Parecías imprudente y temeraria, pero también fuiste valiente y desinteresada. Eso es una mezcla peligrosa. Y parecías tan ansiosa por desperdiciar tu vida en mí, antes de realmente haber vivido, antes de que entendieras completamente que era estar realmente conmigo —se pasa las manos por el cabello y las cierra sobre su cabeza—. Por un rato esta noche, yo no sabía qué era lo correcto. ¿Actué bien en Forks, incluso si no me gustaba lo que era? ¿O es correcto ahora? Los recuerdos, los sentimientos, el miedo, era como ser aplastado desde dentro.

Y oír eso aplasta mi corazón.

—Ojalá hubiera estado contigo.

—No —sacude la cabeza—. Necesitaba estar solo. Para ordenarlo todo. Tenerte allí habría sido más confuso. Lo siento.

Sacudo la cabeza. —No lo sientas.

Abre las manos y las deja caer en su regazo. Gira bruscamente la cabeza hacia la ventana, es un movimiento rápido que me recuerda que no es humano, pero que él es Edward.

—Mi instinto de protección sigue ahí —dice, volteándose. Al parecer, lo que le llamó la atención se ha ido—. Y sigue siendo poderoso. Incluso ahora, al recordar cómo la camioneta de Tyler venía hacia ti… —se estremece—. Incluso ahora, en este momento, quiero decir que no te dejaré salir de nuevo a la carretera sin mí. Pero también sé que has ido desde Washington hasta Florida y viceversa, sin incidentes —de pronto frunce el ceño—. Fue sin incidentes, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

Exhala y asiente con la cabeza.

—Y el patinaje sobre hielo. Estuve de pie y observé mientras tropezadas sobre esas cuchillas afiladas…

—Me gustó que te quedaras ahí y miraras. Eso de que me dejarás intentarlo por mí misma. No lo hacía antes.

Me da una sonrisa pequeña. —Si comienzo a decaer de nuevo…

—Te lo haré saber.

Asiente. —Es posible que tengas que ser paciente conmigo a veces —me mira con disculpa, como si fuera terrible el pedírmelo.

—Eso está bien —sonrío—. Puedo manejarlo.

—Gracias —dice y por un momento nos quedamos en silencio.

—Edward, también hay cosas que quiero que sepas.

Me mira con curiosidad, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Los dedos de su mano derecha recorren el dobladillo de sus pantalones vaqueros.

—Antes, dijiste que había cambiado, y así es. Nunca miré más allá de Forks, antes; puedo ver eso ahora. Y nunca pensé en lo que sería vivir contigo en el mundo real. Estaba tan desesperada de me convirtieras que no pensé en lo que eso significaría. Pero ahora veo diferente las cosas.

—Lo sé —dice—. Hay una fuerza en ti que no vi antes…

—No estaba allí antes.

Asiente y creo que entiende lo que estoy diciendo.

—En la secundaria, nunca creí que me amaras, ya sabes —su voz es inestable otra vez y me muerdo fuerte el labio—. No tanto como yo te amaba, de todos modos. Pensaba que tus sentimientos eran humanos y limitados, solo un enamoramiento que era más profundo que el de costumbre, y creía que un día me dejarías.

—Edward, no… —me acerco a él, pero no se mueve. Dejo caer mi mano y me quedo en donde estoy en la cama. Él tiene que sacar eso de su pecho ahora, lo sé.

—Había mucho peligro en estar conmigo, y tanto que no te podía dar. Siempre estaba esperando a que te dieras cuenta de eso. De alguna pequeña forma me preguntaba si, cuando me fui, estaba protegiéndome tanto a mí como a ti.

—No crees eso ahora, ¿cierto? ¿Sobre no amarte suficiente?

—No —susurra—. He sabido por algún tiempo lo mucho que me amas.

Se baja con gracia del escritorio y se sienta en la cama. Me mira profundamente a los ojos. Tentativamente, toma mi mano entre las suyas.

—Puedo verlo. Y lo siento. Está en tus ojos cuando me miras, y en tu toque, cuando me abrazas. Está en tu perdón —se detiene y toma una respiración lenta y profunda—. Estaba anoche en el bosque cuando recordé. Bella, no creía que fuera posible sentirme más amado de lo que tú me has hecho sentir en todos estos meses, pero anoche me demostraste que estaba equivocado. Y todavía no sé por qué me amas como lo haces, especialmente después de lo que he hecho, y he pasado una gran cantidad de las últimas ocho horas tratando de entenderlo, pero ahora me doy por vencido. Estoy más allá del análisis y del cuestionamiento, solo dejaré que me ames, si también me permites amarte.

Suelto sus manos, abro los brazos y él viene a mí, curvando su cuerpo alrededor del mío, volviendo a caer sobre la cama. Subo las mantas mientras él se quita los zapatos y se acomoda a mi lado.

—Estoy muy helado—susurra y trata de mantener una capa de acolchado entre nosotros, pero la quito.

—Entraré en calor —le digo y beso su frente. Toca las lágrimas en mis mejillas y las quita.

—No llores —dice—. Te he hecho llorar lo suficiente.

—Estoy tan contenta de que estés de vuelta.

Lo acerco más, metiéndolo debajo de mi barbilla, como él hace conmigo, y apoya la cabeza sobre mi corazón que late por él. Solo él. Enrolla los brazos a mi alrededor, enrosca las piernas con las mías y se entierra en el hueco de mi cuello.

Nos quedamos callados por largo rato, poniendo a juego nuestras respiraciones, nuestros pechos subiendo y bajando juntos como uno. Le acaricio la nuca, paso los dedos por su pelo. Suspira y susurra cosas que no puedo oír, pero su significado es claro cuando presiona sus labios contra mi hombro, cuello y pecho.

—Te amo —dice, levantando el rostro—. Te amo.

Le digo que también lo amo y su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa que es la primera verdadera que le he visto esta noche. Es hermoso.

—¿Encontraste un buen recuerdo esta noche? —de pregunto.

—Un montón —dice—. Ese día en el prado cuando había sol y estábamos tendidos de espalda y buscábamos formas en las nubes.

—Lo recuerdo —sonrío—. Y los fuegos artificiales en Port Ángeles en Cuatro de Julio.

—Nos quitamos los zapatos y caminamos descalzos por el parque cuando terminaron.

—Y luego me llevaste en tu espalada de vuelta al auto porque estabas preocupado por las botellas rotas en el pasto. Y me presionaste contra el auto y me besaste por mucho rato —me arrastro hasta el borde de la cama y me siento—. Dijiste que fueron los mejores fuegos artificiales.

—Lo fueron —siento sus labios suaves y fríos contra la piel de mi pecho—. ¿La bicicleta? ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí —río—. Y la pelea de almohadas…

—La carrera con botes de basura…

—Y la cabina de fotos en Seattle…

—¡Oh, la cabina de fotos! —gime—. ¿Y la primera vez que te besé?

—¿Um? —bromeé—. Déjame pensar.

Se ríe y pellizca suavemente mi cuello.

—Oh, sí, ya recuerdo —sonrío y él levanta la cabeza y atrapa mis labios con los suyos, besándome lentamente hasta que me deshago en sus brazos.

—Y recuerdo la pequeña playa —susurra cuando se aleja. Una sonrisa sin aliento se propaga ampliamente por mi cara.

—También recuerdo eso.

Era un lugar apartado al que Edward me había llevado durante ese verano perfecto cuando el mundo exterior no se entrometía en nuestra vida. Era una pequeña playa, un nicho oculto, escondido a lo largo de la costa, que Edward había encontrado y en un día soleado y brillante de julio me había llevado a nadar allí.

—Llevabas un traje de baño amarillo, con pantalones azules —levanta la mano para tocar mi mejilla—. Y me enterraste en la arena.

Mi risa llena la habitación y Edward ríe en voz baja. Su pecho vibra contra mi cuerpo.

—Eso fue divertido —le digo—. ¡Pero solo te paraste como si fuera un baño de burbujas, no de arena, y me echaste encima de tu hombro, luego entraste al agua y me tiraste allí!

—Pero te besé primero.

Suspiro y paso una mano por su pecho. —Te veías bien es esos _shorts_ rojos. Y cuando te quitaste la camiseta mientras nadamos, estabas hermoso —beso su cabeza—. Me construiste un Taj Mahal de arena.

Me acaricia con la nariz. —Dejaste que te pusiera bronceador en la espalda, en las piernas y en los brazos.

—Mmm...

Sus manos vagan sobre mí, sobre mi cadera y costado.

—Ese día quería hacer el amor contigo —susurra, casi para sí mismo al parecer. Me doy cuenta de que estoy conteniendo la respiración.

—¿En serio?

Él asiente.

—¿Fue el único día?

Niega. —No. Una vez que esos sentimientos comenzaron a emerger no podía detenerlos —me mira a los ojos—. Nunca te dejé saber ese lado de mí. El lado que te deseaba de esa forma —de pronto mi corazón late con fuerza—. Apenas me permití reconocerlo. Parecía mal de mi parte desearte así. _Todo_ parecía mal. E imposible.

Estoy comenzando a ver cómo era para él en ese entonces. Mucho dentro de su cabeza, tanta confusión y temor, y, sin embargo, parecía tan fresco y en control.

—¿No ahora? —pregunto—. Las cosas no parecen mal ahora, ¿verdad?

—No —dice—. Ahora, todo está muy, muy bien.

Me besa de nuevo, largo y lento, y me muevo hasta que él está acostado entre mis muslos.

—¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo ahora?

Se hace hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tu padre…

—Está durmiendo. Y somos adultos. Una pareja comprometida. No eres alguna aventura de una noche que traigo a casa.

Gruñe y eso me hace reír, pero también me pregunto si dirá que no. Él mira alrededor, a la habitación, y supe que estaba luchando con quién era y con quién es ahora. Abre la boca y me preparo para que diga que no, que no podemos, no aquí, no ahora. Sería inapropiado.

—¿Puedes ser silenciosa?

Una risita de sorpresa brota de mí y me cubro rápidamente la boca. —Sí —susurró a través de mis dedos—. Muy silenciosa.

Edward se sienta y da un rebote experimental en la cama. Los resortes chirrían y el marco de madera gime.

—Hmmm… —se pasa la mano por el pelo, pensativo—. La cama no va a sobrevivir —dice, en tono de disculpa, casi con timidez—. Bueno, no sobreviviría a _mí_ —y me quedo sin huesos de nuevo—. Tengo una idea —dice, se pone de pie, y me tiende la mano. La tomo y tira suavemente.

—¿Te opondrías…? —dice, arrastrando los labios a lo largo de mi hombro, a la vez que sus manos aprietas mis caderas— ¿Al suelo? —quita del hombro la correa de la camiseta con los dientes—. Me aseguraré de que estés muy …—su lengua se arremolina en mi garganta— …muy… —sus dedos entran dentro de mis pantalones de pijama— …muy cómoda… —mi cabeza cae sobre mis hombros, se me doblan las rodillas y él ríe—. Me lo tomaré como un sí.

Me sostiene cerca mientras arrastra la colcha de la cama y la deja en el suelo. Besa todo mi cuello, garganta, hombros y pecho y me vuelto torpe cuando le quito el suéter y él me quita la camiseta. Bajo la cremallera de sus _jeans_. Se los quita a patadas y los tira en la esquina llena de cajas de cañas de pesca y carretes.

Desnudo y listo, Edward engancha los dedos en mis pantalones de pijama y los empuja lentamente por mis piernas hasta que queda de rodillas. Sus ojos quedan en los míos.

—Eres tan desgarradoramente hermosa —susurra y me acerca a él. Entierra su cara en mi estómago. Besa sobre mis muslos y empuño su cabello—. Tan hermosa—y sin siquiera sentir que suceda, de pronto, él está debajo de mí y yo a horcajadas sobre él, sobre la colcha en el piso.

—Tú arriba —dice—. La colcha es para envolverte después.

Se desliza dentro de mí y gime bajito a la vez que yo jadeo. Mis manos se agarran de su pecho cuando comenzamos a movernos. Él toma mis caderas, me mira de cerca y puedo sentir esta nueva conexión entre nosotros. Esta conexión que acepta el pasado y que abraza al futuro. Edward se acomoda, incorporándose, así que estamos cara a cara y se mueve más profundo dentro de mí. Me muerdo el labio y me agarro de sus hombros, con fuerza. Su respiración es fuerte y poco profunda, aprieta los dientes al hablar y sus ojos brillan con amor y lujuria. Sus dedos arden en mi piel como una marca.

—Este soy yo —jadea—. Esto es lo que soy. _Me haces ser lo que soy_ —gime, y me acerca más, dejando caer la cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras envuelvo, brazos y piernas, alrededor de él—. Te pertenezco.

Empuja en mí, mi cuerpo sube y baja mientras me dejo llevar por el movimiento de sus caderas. Me siento como si estuviera en llamas, como si estuviera siendo atravesada por un rayo. Es demasiado y no es suficiente. Cada empuje es más profundo, más duro, que el anterior. Él me eleva más, hasta que su posesión es completa y abrumadora, y es como si hubiera tocado el sol. Cuando me rompo en pedazos y quemo, él se traga mis gritos con sus labios. Luego se sacude y estremece, y me suelta, arañando la colcha. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, aprieta los ojos y se muerde con fuerza el labio cuando él se viene. Muy en silencio.

Tan hermoso.

Jadeantes, envueltos con mi colcha en el piso, me abraza con ternura y tan cerca que se siente como si fuera parte de él. Luego comienza a reírse entre dientes, mirando a alrededor de mi habitación.

—Has querido esto desde que tenías diecisiete años, ¿me equivoco?

Asiento, sin vergüenza y sonriendo. Él sonríe de nuevo y me besa.

—Yo también —susurra.

Después de un tiempo me levanta y lleva a la cama. Estoy casi dormida cuando se enrosca a mi alrededor, y lo último que siento es su beso en mi mejilla. Lo último que escucho es mi canción de cuna en sus labios, pero el final es diferente, más brillante. Igual que el sol después de una tormenta.

—Me gusta el nuevo final —bostezo.

Me besa de nuevo.

—A mí también —susurra.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Hola!_

 _Ha pasado un mes desde la última actualización. Un par de cosas ocurrieron: Unas pequeñas vacaciones, del trabajo y de cualquier obligación que tuviera, y mi beta, Fungys, ha estado muy atareada con su propia vida. ¡Ánimo Noemí!_

 _Ahora, ya he regresado. Crucen los dedos para que pueda mantener el ritmo. La vida siempre interfiere de alguna forma. Y, tenemos nueva beta (si es que leyeron el descargo al inicio). Erica, muy amable, me ha ofrecido su ayuda para los capítulos que van quedando (7). Estoy muy feliz de que ella pueda ayudarme en esto, ¡es genial! ¡Muchas gracias Eri!_

 _Se agradecen los comentarios! Gracias por poner el fic en alerta y favoritos!_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Keepsake a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

 _Capítulo beteado por Erica Castelo. Muchas Gracias._

 _._

Edward está curvado contra mí cuando me despierto. Como la mayoría de las mañanas, él está sobre la colcha por lo que hay una barrera entre nosotros, alejándome del frío, pero incluso a través de la capa de algodón y plumas lo puedo sentir. Siento cómo se envuelve a mí alrededor, cómo su cuerpo se ajusta al mío tan perfectamente.

Sonriendo, bostezo y froto mis pies sobre los suyos. —Edward, cómo es que pudiste dudar de esto, _de nosotros_ , realmente no lo sé.

Abro los ojos lentamente a medida que lo siento acercarse, la capa del edredón se adelgaza y aplana cuando empuja mi espalda contra su pecho. Besa el pulso palpitante debajo de mi mandíbula.

—A veces, no soy muy brillante —murmura, y presiona besos más lentos sobre mi hombro. Desliza una mano por debajo de la colcha y rio cuando la palma fría descansa sobre mi vientre—. ¿Muy helado?

—No.

Me acomodo y volteo, enredándome en las sábanas al tratar de ponerme frente a él. Rie mientras peleo contra las mantas que cubren mi rostro y sus largos dedos tocan mi mejilla cuando las quita. Y ahora que lo veo directo a sus ojos ámbar, estos están cálidos, hermosos y felices.

—Hola —susurro.

—Hola —me besa y suspira —Hola.

Su cabello es un desastre y cuando se lo digo baja la cabeza hasta la almohada para que pueda pasar mis dedos por él, tratando de ordenarlo.

—Sabes que es inútil —murmura en mi pecho.

—Lo sé —suspiro—. Y nunca se te enreda. Simplemente se… desordena. ¿Eso es algo de los vampiros? Me contaste que tu cabello era más plano cuando eras humano.

—Solo porque usaba un peinado hacia atrás, con crema para el cabello, por lo que no tuvo la oportunidad de estar salvaje.

—¿Crema para el cabello?

—Lo llamarías gel. O fijador.

Me mira a través de esas pestañas, sonriendo mientras me rio. —¿Usabas fijador para el pelo en 1918?

—Supongo que sí —sigue sonriendo, pero veo la opresión aparecer alrededor de sus ojos. Paso las manos por su cabello de nuevo.

—¿Fue algo que dije?

—No —niega—. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?

Me alejo un poco y lo observo con cuidado.

—Estoy muy bien. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

Pero no es "nada". —Has estado regodeándote en algo, ¿verdad?

La noche anterior terminó perfectamente. Esta mañana ha comenzado de la misma manera. Pero sería muy ingenua si pensara que el dolor y la confusión que él sentía ayer con el regreso de su memoria, se evaporarían durante la noche. Incluso para un vampiro, es demasiado con que estar al corriente.

—Un poco —dice encogiéndose de hombros, bajando la mirada a la sábana.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Nada. Todo parece estúpido ahora.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué parece estúpido?

Se vuelve a encoger de hombros.

—Edward…

Lentamente, levanta la mirada hasta mis ojos. —Has superado a quien era antes —susurra.

Eso no es lo que esperaba. Abrí la boca para negarlo, para decirle que estaba equivocado, pero cuando pienso en sus palabras, tengo que admitir que tiene razón.

—Tienes razón —susurro—. He superado a quien eras antes. Pero Edward, tú también lo has dejado atrás.

Él está muy quieto, ni siquiera creo que esté respirando, mientras estudia mi cara. Luego asiente lentamente. —La manera en que fuimos antes… si hubiésemos permanecido juntos te habría hecho infeliz. Desesperadamente infeliz —trato de interrumpir pero él me detiene con un frío dedo contra mis labios—. Tal vez no al principio, pero así sería —deja caer la mano—. Y yo siempre habría tenido miedo.

El dolor abrazador en sus ojos es casi imposible de soportar. Trago fuerte y aprieto con fuerza las sábanas. —¿Miedo de qué?

—De tu arrepentimiento.

De pronto me sentí más fría que Edward. —¿Eso era lo que estabas pensando anoche?

—Por un rato. Fue el estar de vuelta aquí, en tu habitación. Los recuerdos.

—Oh, Edward…

—Creo que lo que más me molestó… —apenas pude oír su voz, y hay una sombra en su rostro que me inquieta al no terminar de hablar.

—¿Qué?

Traga, y enreda sus dedos con los míos, aferrándolos con fuerza. Pasan uno o dos momentos interminables antes de que él hable.

—Bella, creo que estoy casi feliz de que las cosas sucedieran como lo hicieron, y no puedo dejar de sentirme de esa manera.

De repente, su mano deja la mía y él está sentado, pasándose ambas manos por el pelo. También me siento y lo abrazo. Sé que será así por un tiempo, con él oscilando de esta forma. Tendré que estar preparada para ello y ahora lo abrazo con fuerza, dejándolo que me sienta, todo de mí; mi piel desnuda contra la suya, el ritmo constante de mi corazón.

—Me duele tanto —dice, con la voz quebrada, y baja los brazos abrazarme también. Apoya su cabeza contra la mía, con los ojos cerrados. Lo acerco más a mí.

—No te vayas —susurra.

—No lo haré —y flexiono mis brazos alrededor de él. Estoy tan contenta de que busque consuelo, en lugar de castigarse a sí mismo con la distancia.

—No puedo estar contento con lo que pasó —prosigue—. Y nunca lo estaré, pero si no me hubiera ido, si no hubiera perdido la memoria…

Gime y entierra la cara en mi cabello. Mi corazón de retuerce y arde, mi estómago se llena de nudos.

—Edward, no… —susurro—. No hagas esto —me alejo y tomo su rostro, acunándolo entre mis manos, y él me mira, sorprendido—. Me pediste que no te dejara volver atrás.

—No lo estoy haciendo —dice rápidamente—. No voy a volver a caer —frunce el ceño y niega—. ¿Estoy cayendo? —gime de nuevo y cierra los ojos—. Manejé muy mal las cosas cuando te dejé, pero anoche, mientras te veía dormir, me puse a pensar… —toma una respiración profunda y su pecho se estremece. No creo que él pueda decir más palabras, así que las digo yo.

—Edward, para mí, creo que en cierto modo, fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado.

Abre los ojos. Su rostro está inundado de sorpresa. Y luego, un largo rato más tarde, con alivio.

—¿Así es realmente como lo ves? —pregunta—. Porque, estoy empezando a creer… pero no quiero verlo de esa manera.

—Pero es cierto. Muy cierto.

Se me queda mirando, como si hablara en una lengua extranjera.

—Edward, tú y yo, apestamos en las rupturas. Pero somos muy buenos para rehacer, y ver en qué nos equivocamos. Y esa es la parte importante. Y, quiero decir, míranos… —echo una mirada bajo las sábanas alrededor de nuestras caderas, viendo un atisbo de piernas y muslos desnudos—. Estamos desnudos en mi cama, por lo que lo debemos de estar haciendo algo bien. ¿Verdad? Esto, lo que tenemos _ahora_ , es hermoso.

Me mira, todavía conmocionado, al parecer. Y mientras me mira, mi corazón se mantiene inmóvil, esperando. Finalmente, él también baja la mirada. Una mirada lenta y sinuosa que toma cada centímetro de nosotros juntos. La esquina de su boca se levanta en lo que podría ser el comienzo de una sonrisa.

—Creo que es injusto decir que _nosotros_ apestamos en las rupturas, Bella —sus ojos viajan de regreso a los míos—. La parte de apestar era toda mía, me temo.

Casi me ahogo con una risa. —¿La parte de apestar? —Edward Cullen dice apestar y rio.

Asiente con una sonrisa que lucha por tomar forma acariciando mi cuello con su cara, y suspiro. Mis dedos tocan lentamente su espalda, hombros y cabello.

—¿Así que por eso te regodeabas? ¿Por qué crees que todo lo bueno salió de nuestra ruptura? —cuando asiente contra mi cara casi me divido en dos, mi sonrisa es muy amplia—. Entonces, yo lo llamaría progreso, Edward – en una extraña forma de decirlo. El viejo tú nunca se habría visto así.

Suspira pesadamente, su aliento frío se esparce sobre mi piel—. Supongo que sí —levanta la cabeza—. El viejo yo nunca habría estado desnudo en tu cama.

—Lo sé —me inclino y lo beso. Enreda una mano en mi pelo, sosteniéndome contra él al devolverme el beso. Cuando necesito respirar, se retira.

—¿Por qué no estás enojada conmigo? —pregunta, acunándome contra su pecho.

—¿Te refieres a nuestra ruptura?

—Sí. Y por la manera en que te trataba antes de eso.

Exhalo fuertemente y caigo sobre la almohada. Edward se queda sentado.

—¿Quieres que me enoje? Estaba muy enojada el día que te vi fuera de la biblioteca y te llevabas el marcador sin reconocerme. Perdí bastante de buena vajilla por eso.

Parpadea, sorprendido. —Oh.

—Y Carlisle y Alice estaba al otro lado de mi puerta cuando eso pasaba– probablemente leerás la esencia de eso en sus pensamientos en algún momento.

Se le ensombrece el rostro. —Oh —dice de nuevo. Y se queda mirándome, esperando… no sé qué. Me levanto sobre los codos.

—Edward, ahora mismo, estoy feliz, ¿de acuerdo? Si haces algo para hacerme enojar, te lo haré saber.

Su rostro se ilumina y sonríe.

—¿Lo prometes?

Comienzo a reír. —¿Eso te hace feliz? ¿Si estoy enojada contigo y que te lo haga saber?

Asiente con entusiasmo. La risa se convierte en una carcajada y me dejo caer sobre las almohadas de nuevo. Esta vez se une a mí.

—Tú has estado enojada conmigo antes, lo sé. Como en la noche del baile de graduación. Pero siempre he sido manipulador y tú siempre cedías —hace una mueca.

—Sí, bueno… era estúpida entonces —le guiño un ojo y sonríe—. No te resultará tan fácil la próxima vez.

—Bien —se acerca y me besa suavemente, incluso pasando la lengua por mi labio inferior. Me quedo muy quieta. Tiene los ojos oscuros cuando se hace hacia atrás.

—Edward, ¿recuerdas que siempre me besabas con la boca cerrada?

—Bueno… era estúpido entonces.

Cuando rio su sonrisa se ensancha, pero un segundo después se pone serio otra vez… y el latigazo pica.

—No podía hacer más que eso —dice—. Ahora recuerdo cómo tu olor me afectaba. Como si pudiera perder el control en cualquier momento. Se hacía más fácil mientras más estábamos juntos, pero siempre estaba ahí… —calla y no se me escapa la forma en que empuña la sábana.

—Pero ahora es diferente, ¿verdad?

—Tu olor es hermoso —susurra, pasando la nariz a lo largo de mi garganta—. Todavía me atrae, pero de una manera diferente —deja una hilera de besos a lo largo de mi clavícula. Cierro los ojos, arqueo el cuello y gimo suavemente.

—¿Crees que vaya a cambiar de nuevo? —pregunto—. Carlisle dijo que el estrés puede cambiar el olor de una persona. Si ya no estoy estresada…

—No creo que vaya a ser exactamente el mismo —dice Edward—. Los olores humanos cambian sutilmente con el paso de los años, de todos modos, al igual que los cambios del cuerpo. Tu cuerpo, por ejemplo… —paso un dedo con ligereza sobre mis pechos, a través de mi vientre y caderas. Sé lo que quiere decir. He recuperado el peso que perdí luego de que se fuera, pero parece haberse distribuido mejor. No estoy tan plana como antes. Tengo curvas donde antes no las había. Ya no parezco una adolescente—. Tu cuerpo es diferente ahora. Y muy hermoso —baja la cabeza y besa mis pechos. Bajo las sábanas sus dedos se deslizan entre mis muslos—. Y esta mañana, tu olor es todo lo de la noche pasada. Hueles a sexo… y a mí.

Es como si él hubiera encendido fuego dentro de mí. Sus palabras, sus labios y dedos, me hacen gemir, provocando que empuje la cabeza en la almohada a la vez tomo su cabello. Pero chillo cuando su lengua helada lame mi pezón.

—Ssh —dice, sonriendo, levantando el rostro—. Anoche dijiste que podías quedarte callada —estoy jadeando, esperando que él continúe, pero gira la cabeza hacia la habitación de Charlie —Tu padre se mueve—suspira y yo hago un puchero, luego rueda sobre su espalda y cruza los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Dobla las rodillas para formar una tienda con la sabana sobre ellas. Hay unas buenas tres pulgadas de espacio entre nosotros y mira fijamente, de forma evidente, el techo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Contando las grietas.

—¿Por qué?

Cierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes. —Bella…

—Oh —comprendo y rio de nuevo—. ¿Entonces no vamos a terminar?

Vuelve el rostro hacia mí, con los ojos ámbar ardiendo.

—Oh, terminaremos —dice—. No justo ahora.

Mira el techo mientras yo me disuelvo en un charco de necesidad y anticipación. —Trescientos veintiuno, trescientos veintidós… —susurra Edward. Me acomodo de espaldas e intento contar mis propias grietas. Pero no puedo ver más de dos o tres.

En la trescientos cuarenta y seis, Edward sale de la cama y se viste.

—¿Te tienes que ir?

—Solo un rato —dice—. Debo contarle a mi familia.

—¿Todavía no lo saben?

—No —sacude la cabeza y luego, una mueca socarrona, curva sus labios—. Estoy pensando en no contarles lo de leer la mente. Podría ser divertido por un tiempo.

—¡Edward! —le lanzo una almohada. La atrapa limpiamente y la arroja de vuelta.

—Vuelvo más tarde —rie—. Y tengo que hablar con tu padre cuando vuelva.

—Creo que está empezando a aceptarlo —le digo con entusiasmo—. Lo de nosotros, quiero decir.

—Ya veremos —mira hacia la habitación de Charlie—. Incluso en sus sueños me odia.

—No —niego, pero me pregunto qué es lo que ve en la mente de mi padre—. Solo necesita tiempo.

—Puede ser.

Edward me besa de nuevo y, de repente, estoy sola y la cortina se mueve. Igual como en los viejo tiempos.

Envolviendo la colcha a mi alrededor, salgo de la cama y miro hacia afuera, pero la calle está vacía a luz de la mañana nublada.

—¿Edward? —susurro—. Te amo.

Desde algún lugar escucho su voz, como si la trajese la briza…

—Para siempre.

###

Charlie está en la cocina cuando bajo. Él, enfrenta una taza de café. Yo como mis tostadas de pie mientras comienzo a hacer unas patatas horneadas – mi contribución para el almuerzo de Acción de Gracias en La Push.

Ninguno los dos es bueno para la conversación, y con los acontecimientos de ayer cerniéndose sobre nosotros, las cosas estás especialmente tranquilas. Y educadas. Charlie pregunta cómo dormí, luego toma un cuchillo y se ofrece a ayudar.

—¿Has sabido de Edward? —pregunta, así como estamos, lado a lado, pelando patatas juntos.

—Viene en el transcurso de la mañana —trato de medir la reacción de mi padre cuando asiente, pero no levanta la vista de su tarea. Vuelvo a pensar en la conversación de la noche anterior, como si entendiera que Edward y yo vamos en el mismo paquete. Como cuando me había preguntado cuándo sería la boda.

—Serás amable con él cuando llegue, ¿verdad?

—No sacaré mi pistola, si eso es lo que quieres decir.

—¡Papá!

—¿Qué?

Niego y decido no molestar. —Él quiere hablar contigo —le digo, con rigidez—. ¿Lo escucharás?

—Voy a escuchar.

Charlie sirve otra taza de café cuando se oye un familiar tripe golpe en la puerta. —Supongo que es él —suspira.

—Sé amable —siseo.

En el vestíbulo, Edward me da un beso en la mejilla.

—He traído tu camioneta —dice—. Está al frente. ¿Ahora es un buen momento para ver a tu padre?

Me acerco y le toco la sien. —Tú debes tener una mejor idea que yo, pero creo que así es, sí.

Edward me da una sonrisa irónica y mira hacia la sala de estar. —Nunca será un buen momento —murmura y se endereza en toda su altura.

Charlie entra al vestíbulo y Edward ofrece la mano.

—Jefe Swan —pasan unos largos segundos antes de que mi padre se acerque y acepte el gesto—. ¿Puedo hablar con usted? —Edward pregunta.

—Bella me dijo que eso querías —Charlie asiente y se dirige de vuelta a la sala de estar. Comienzo a seguirlo, pero Edward me detiene.

—Me gustaría hacerlo solo —dice.

—¿Por qué? También me involucra.

—Por favor… —los ojos de Edward me imploran. Me toma la mano—. La decisión de irme, también lo afectó. Hay cosas que podría querer decirme que que no quiere que tú escuches.

Estoy a punto de protestar. ¿Qué tendría que decirle Charlie…? Pero luego me doy cuenta. Y me sonrojo porque parece que Edward conoce mejor a mi padre que yo. Charlie va a querer ser capaz de decir lo que quiera, sin tener que preocuparse sobre mis sentimientos. Esto tiene que ser una conversación honesta entre ellos, lo entiendo. Edward todavía me está mirando, esperando mi consentimiento. Así que me pongo de puntitas, lo beso en la mejilla y susurro "buena suerte", y me voy a ver cómo se cuecen las papas.

Todo está tranquilo en el salón. Muerdo un poco de queso. Ordeno la despensa y vacío el lavavajillas. Cuando el teléfono suena, pienso que podrías ser Jake, pero es Renee.

—Oh, Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien? He estado muy preocupada.

—Sí, estoy buen. Papá te llamó anoche, ¿no es así?

—Me llamó, pero aun así estaba preocupada. ¿Te quedaste atascada? ¿Y te perdiste en el bosque? Oh, Bella, hay animales salvajes en el bosque, cuando pienso en lo que podría haber pas…

—Pero no sucedió nada —la corto rápidamente—. Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias, por cierto. ¿Cómo lo están celebrando tú y Phill?

La distracción por lo general funciona con mi madre y las horas que pasé perdida en el bosque quedan desplazadas cuando comienza contarme de una nueva receta de pastel de calabaza que ha encontrado. Mientras hablamos, mantengo un oído atento a los sonidos de la sala de estar, pero Renee tiene toda mi atención cuando me pregunta si estoy saliendo con alguien.

—Eres joven, Bella. No deberías estar sola, deberías estar por ahí divirtiéndote.

—Me estoy divirtiendo, mamá, en realidad… —tomo un respiración profunda, cierro los ojos con fuerza, y le cuento de mi novio. Es la misma versión de la verdad que le di a Charlie, y también le explico cómo fue que Edward me encontró en el bosque. Cuando termino, escucho el silencio al otro lado del teléfono. Tuerzo el cable alrededor de mi dedo, hasta que la punta se vuelve púrpura—. ¿Mamá? ¿Estás ahí? —mi voz es pequeña, como su tuviera cinco años.

La reacción de Charlie era fácil de prever. Con Renee, no tengo idea. Desenrollo el cable de mi dedo, justo cuando mi madre finalmente habla.

—No es en serio, Bella. ¿Verdad?

Sus palabras no son alentadoras y mi corazón decae.

—Sí, es en serio.

—¿Él te dejó en el bosque, y luego te encontró en el bosque?

Frunzo el ceño, sin saber en qué está pensando. —Um, sí… supongo…

—¿Y te vas a casar? No. Simplemente es…

—Mamá, por favor, si pudiera…

—¡Es increíble!

—Er, ¿qué?

—La simetría, Bella. La simetría. Es increíble. ¡Increíble!

Ahora es mi turno para un silencio de conmoción. No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando, pero casi lo entiendo.

La voz de Renee se eleva una octava como siempre hace cuando está emocionada. —El universo ha puesto las cosas de nuevo en equilibrio, Bella. Tal vez no sea solo simetría… si no más un retorno. O cerrar el círculo, ¡sí!

—Mamá...

—Estoy leyendo un libro… —por supuesto que sí—. Trata sobre los mensajes secretos en las relaciones. Las cosas que no siempre vemos porque estamos demasiado cerca.

—Sí, mamá, me estoy demorando aquí y necesito ir al baño —Renee no hace caso. Ella está ocupada en contándome sobre las relaciones simbióticas. Por último, se detiene a tomar aliento.

—Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir, Bella, es que, el universo quiere esto para ustedes. Arregló lo malo. Ha corregido un desperfecto. Tomaron un desvío y el universo los ha vuelto a poner en el mismo camino, utilizando circunstancias familiares, como estar perdido en el bosque, para ayudarles a reconocer el retorno al equilibro —su voz es triunfante, pero es difícil saber si está feliz con mi compromiso, o por si sus nuevas teorías son correctas.

—Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo con esto? ¿Lo de casarme con Edward?

—Cariño, si eres feliz, yo soy feliz. Eres una chica inteligente, y siempre has pensado tus decisiones con cuidado. Creo que si tú y Edward están de nuevo juntos es porque estaban destinados a estarlo.

—Oh, está bien. Bueno… muy bien.

—Y obviamente has sabido superar lo que estaba mal la primera vez.

De alguna manera, en medio de toda la charla sobre el equilibrio del universo, mi mamá ha conseguido dar en el clavo con esa última frase.

—Un, sí, lo hemos hecho. Hemos superado varias cosas.

—¿Y la boda será en Forks? ¿Considerarían Florida? Podríamos hacer algo en la playa.

Es casi vertiginoso, la forma en que salta de una cosa a la otra.

—Mm, en la playa no. Honestamente, mamá, no hemos planeado tanto. Aún tengo la universidad…

—Por supuesto. Por supuesto. ¡Ooh! ¡Me tengo que ir! —dice de repente—. ¡El pavo se está quemando! ¡Te amo, Bella! Y estoy muy feliz por ti, cariño. Pronto tendremos que hablar de la boda.

La línea queda en silencio, pero me quedo con el teléfono pegado a la oreja mientras trato de procesar la conversación. Aún no me muevo cuando Edward entra a la cocina. Sonríe.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

Asiento, mientras él toma el teléfono y lo cuelga en la base.

—Le conté a mi mamá.

—Lo sé. Lo escuché. Tenemos una relación simbiótica. El universo ha corregido todos los errores —sus brazos me envuelven y me besa el cuello—. Ella puede tener un punto.

—Tal vez —rio—. Me pone contenta que ella esté feliz por nosotros —sonrío cuando Edward se aleja y me quita el cabello de la cara—. ¿Todo bien con Charlie? Pareces estar en una sola pieza

Asiente. —Hemos llegado a un entendimiento. Charlie básicamente quiere que seas feliz. Él simplemente quiere que lo que te hace feliz no sea yo.

—Oh...

—Está bien —dice sonriéndome—. Admira el que haya venido a hablar con él. Y tenías razón en la mañana cuando dijiste que lo ha ido entendiendo. Lo ha hecho. Solo que muy, muy, lentamente.

—Me alegro. ¿Le contaste a _tu_ familia?

—Lo hice...

Pero Edward me suelta de pronto cuando Charlie entra. Ahora, en vez de abrazarme, me toma la mano.

—¿Quién estaba en el teléfono? —Charlie le pregunta.

—Mamá.

Él asiente. —¿Le contaste tus novedades?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—Um, está feliz por nosotros.

Charlie frunce el ceño. —Sí, bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, Bella —dice con voz ronca y camina hacia la puerta.

—¿Él está bien? —le pregunto a Edward.

—Lo va a estar. Como dijiste antes, solo necesita tiempo —besa mi mejilla—. Te veré en la noche.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué dijo tu familia?

—Más tarde —dice—. Me quedaré en mi antigua casa. Llámame cuando estés de regreso y vendré.

Niego. —¿Por qué no voy yo? —no podía lidiar con la tensión de tener a Charlie a Edward en el mismo lugar.

—No hay calefacción, recuerda —dice—. Y no hay muebles.

—Podemos encender la chimenea y sentarnos en el suelo.

Parece dudar, pasándose las manos por el pelo. —Eso no sería muy cómodo para ti.

—¿Por favor?

Me pregunto si el recuerdo de la última vez que estuvimos en aquella casa es lo que lo tiene tan inquieto. Recuerdos de cristal roto, sangre y miedo. O si es solo la falta de sillones y asientos.

Edward deja caer la mano que tiene en el pelo y asiente. —Llámame antes de ir —dice—. Nos encontraremos en el camino de entrada. La entrada está tan tapada que nunca encontrarás el desvío.

—¡Bella! —Charlie grita desde el patio delantero y Edward me besa rápidamente una vez más.

—¿Vas a contarle a Jacob lo nuestro? —pregunta, retrocediendo, sonriendo.

—No lo sé. Quizás no hoy. Va a quedar bastante impresionado, tengo que elegir el momento y el lugar. Y, de todos modos, no quiero competir con su gran noticia. Ya sabes, él y Beth…

Edward asiente. —Por supuesto. Es un buen punto —dice—. Pero debo advertírtelo, lo sabrá de todos modos.

Camina hacia atrás por el pasillo, estirando mi brazo, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Oh? ¿Cómo va a saber?

Edward dilata las fosas nasales, y luego arruga la nariz de una manera muy sexy. —Estoy todo sobre ti —dice sin sonido. Las rodillas no me sostienen cuando Charlie trata de ver qué es lo que me toma tanto tiempo.

###

—No me gusta llegar tarde —Charlie refunfuña mientras conduce la patrulla hacia La Push.

—Lo siento. Sentí que necesitaba refrescarme.

Después de que Edward se fuera, subí corriendo las escaleras para ducharme y cambiarme rápidamente, mientras Charlie esperaba en el camino de entrada con el motor en marcha.

—Supongo que me distraje en la cocina y que Edward viniera… —me encojo de hombro—. Lo siento.

Charlie asiente y baja una marcha.

—Parece que podría llover —dice.

—Mm.

Conduce la patrulla con cuidado por una curva cerrada.

—Edward sacó tu camioneta del barro.

—Sí.

—No pudo haber sido fácil, hacerlo solo.

—No.

La patrulla toma otra curva. La pronosticada lluvia comienza a caer, manchando el parabrisas.

—Ya sabes, ese chico tiene muchas más agallas de las que pensaba —Charlie dice de repente, sorprendiéndome—. No se desentiende de lo que hizo, o del daño que causó.

—Er, no.

Me aferro firmemente a la bandeja con patatas horneadas en mi regazo, no sé a dónde me puede llevar este cambio en la conversación.

—Él es muy perspicaz —Charlie continúa, entorna las cejas, y tengo la sensación de que Edward ha utilizado muy bien su recién recuperada capacidad de leer mentes—. Y te ama, puedo verlo —y eso parece molestar a mi padre. Está casi frunciendo.

—También lo amo.

Hay silencio y el ceño fruncido de Charlie se profundiza. —Todo padre quiere lo mejor para su hija. Y sé que es pasado de moda…—desestima cualquier protesta antes de que vengan—. Y sé que puedes cuidar de ti, pero también quiero saber que tú vas a ser cuidada. Y, eh, amada —se aclara la garganta. Esto es difícil para él, lo sé. También es difícil para mí, tener este tipo de conversación con mi papá. Trato de hacerlo más fácil para los dos mirando por la ventana mientras continúa—. Ambos aún son muy jóvenes. Pero la forma en que se ve Edward cuando habla de ti… eso es lo que me gustaría ver en un yerno —por el vidrio veo cómo sus manos aprietan el volante—. Él ha aprendido de su error, creo.

—Así es. Los dos —giro en mi asiento, viéndolo de frente—. Um, entonces, ¿eso significa que realmente estás bien con todo?

—Él no es el mismo chico que era antes, puedo ver eso.

No ha respondido a mi pregunta, pero creo que eso lo mejor que puedo conseguir ahora. Así que entiendo y sonrío.

—Gracias, papá.

—¿Vas a contarle a todos en el almuerzo de hoy?

—No —sacudo la cabeza—. Creo que voy a dejarle los anuncios a Jake.

Charlie me da una casi-sonrisa, y enciende el radio.

###

Jacob y Beth hacen su anuncio entre el pavo y el postre.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué no se ven sorprendidos? —Jake sonríe a la mesa mientras abraza a Beth y todos gritamos felicitaciones. Billy no podía verse más orgulloso y Charlie sonríe y aplaude desde atrás.

—Solo nos sorprende lo mucho que te tomó anunciarlo —dice Sam y todos rien.

El anillo de Beth es una elegante fila de zafiros engarzados en una banda de plata. Se ve hermosos en su mano mientras la enseña para que todos la vean, pero a pesar de que las joyas brillan, estás, no son rival para el brillo que hay en sus ojos cuando le sonríe a Jacob. Le he dado vuelta a mi anillo para que los diamantes estén contra la palma de mi mano. Ahora, no es el momento para que amigo hombre lobo sepa que me voy a casar con un vampiro. Se lo contaré a mi propio tiempo. Pero ahora mi felicidad por Jacob se ve súbitamente teñida por la sorpresa – comprendo que nuestra amistad no podrá sobrevivir una vez que sepa mi noticia.

Me levanto y me uno al grupo que espera para abrazar a la feliz pareja. Emily está riendo y compartiendo la historia de cómo Sam le propuso matrimonio. Kim rie al recordar cómo Paul solía dibujar corazones con el nombre de ambos en ellos en todos los libros de la escuela. Leah tiene una sonrisa rara en la cara y me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con todo el _texteo_ que ha estado haciendo por debajo de la mesa. Me hace pensar en un comentario que hizo Jared durante el almuerzo, sobre alguien llamado Ethan, lo que tiene a Leah inusualmente tímida.

En medio de toda la emoción me doy cuenta de que Charlie toma a Sue en sus brazos y la besa rápida y dulcemente. Es la primera muestra de afecto verdadero que he visto entre ellos y eso me detiene en seco. En realidad, es la primera vez que he visto así a mi padre alguna vez. Jamás. No recuerdo esos años en que Renee y él estaban juntos. Mi corazón se llena por él, y sé, por cierto ahora, que cuando ya no pueda estar con él, Charlie estará bien.

—Así que, ¿esto se convirtió en una fiesta de compromiso? —pregunto cuando Jake me abraza.

—Algo así —rie él—. He extrañado tenerte cerca, Bells. Estoy muy contento de que puedas estar aquí hoy.

—También te he extrañado. Y estoy muy feliz por ti, Jake. Muy feliz.

Deshace el abrazo y me da la sonrisa que me mantuvo en pie en esos meses oscuros sin Edward.

—Vendremos de visita —promete y avanza hacia su prometida.

Me gusta Beth. Ella es una de las personas más amables y gentiles que he conocido, y una perfecta combinación para Jacob. Después de abrazarla con fuerza tomo su mano y admiro su anillo de cerca.

—Wow, ¿lo eligió el mismo?

—Sí —dice ella con orgullo.

—Eligió bien.

—Bueno, él sabe que me encantan los zafiros —acaricia el anillo con el pulgar—. Sin embargo, el anillo de matrimonio será simple…um, un poco como ese.

Mira con curiosidad le platino que circunda mi dedo anular. —¿Algo que quieras contarnos? —ella sonríe y siento mis mejillas calentarse a la vez que presiono los diamantes de Edward contra mi palma.

—No —rio dejando caer la mano a mi lado y preguntándole rápidamente cuándo será la boda. En marzo, dice. Primavera.

La celebración va mucho más allá del postre. Hay música y risas. Se comparten historias. Tomo prestado el teléfono de Charlie y tomo fotos. De todos. Esta noche será algo que quiero mantener conmigo durante los próximos mil años. Y los mil después de esos. Incluso le doy el teléfono a Sue, y le pido que tome algunas de Jacob y de mí juntos.

Es bien entrada la noche cuando decimos adiós y subimos al auto.

—Fue una buena Acción de Gracias —dice Charlie.

—Así fue. Y Jacob y Beth son tan lindos juntos. Estoy feliz por ellos.

—Son jóvenes —dice Charlie—. Pero creo que van a estar bien —flexiona los dedos sobre el volante y frunce el ceño—. La forma en que él la mira… es como la forma en que Edward te mira a ti —el color enciende mis mejillas. Charlie suspira—. Me alegro de que estuvieras aquí hoy, Bells.

—Yo también, papá.

En la consola entre nosotros su teléfono emite un sonido y lo toma para revisar el texto.

—¿No hay una ley contra los mensajes de texto y conducir? —pregunto.

—Sí, bueno… —me da una sonrisa perezosa—. ¿Se lo dirás a alguien?

Me rio y él sonríe… hasta que lee el mensaje.

—¿Qué demonios…? —su cara se oscurece y se orilla a un lado de la carretera.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es?

Baja la mirada hacia el teléfono en la mano.

—Tu madre...

—¿Ella está bien?

—Oh, ella está bien —gruñe—. Ella quiere saber qué pienso del Hotel Fairmont Olympic en Seattle para tu boda… ella quiere una estimación —su rostro palidece cuando me mira—. ¿Tan pronto? ¿Y tú quieres que sea en el Fairmont?

—No —le digo rápidamente—. No, papá, eso solo mamá siendo mamá. Nosotros nunca hablamos de una boda. Edward y yo no hemos fijado ningún tipo de fecha, sabes eso.

Charlie vuelve a mirar el teléfono. —Porque si eso es lo que querías, bueno… —se pasa la mano por la barbilla—. Yo siempre puedo…

—¡No! Papá, tú me conoces, no me gusta lo grande y elegante —desde luego no en hoteles de cinco estrellas de lujo. Me encojo de hombros y le doy una sonrisa—. ¿Tal vez una barbacoa en el patio trasero? ¿Tú puedes usar tu sombrero de pesca? ¿Puedo usar mis zapatillas debajo del vestido?

Charlie mantiene la mirada perdida en la pantalla. Finalmente sacude la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa estilo Charlie se forma en sus labios. —Sí —dice—. Eso suena bien para mí.

###

De camino a la casa de Edward, me doy cuenta de que estoy nerviosa. No mucho, solo un poco. Él ha estado solo todo el día y no sé dónde estará su mente cuando llegue. No sé qué pensamientos oscuros pudo haber convocado.

Es un alivio cuando le veo saludar y sonreírme desde el borde de la carretera cerca del camino de entrada. Se sube a la camioneta, yo esperaba que tomara el volante y condujera por el largo y cubierto camino hasta la casa. Sólo me dice que tenga cuidado con las ramas bajas y descasa su mano suavemente detrás de mi cuello, dando golpes suaves sobre mi piel, cuando pongo la primera marcha. Me concentro en el camino ventoso. Parece más estrecho que antes. Edward no habla — sin duda él no quiere distraerme. Y no se me escapa que antes hubiera insistido en hacer se cargo en vez de dejarme conducir sobre una pista rocosa e indefinida en la oscuridad. Pero estoy segura de que en su decisión de sentarse a mi lado mientras lo hago es un compromiso entre el antiguo y el nuevo Edward.

La casa comienza a aparecer por entre los árboles, con destellos de blanco ante los faros. Estaciono y me quedo mirando la casa. Así no es como recordaba el lugar de los Cullen.

—Se ve un poco descuidado, ¿no? —Edward dice en voz baja.

La pintura comienza a descascararse. Hay hojas y ramas que cubren el porche y con las luces todavía encendidas puedo ver telarañas decorando el enrejado. Solo un débil resplandor proviene del interior hace que no se vea demasiado fantasmal.

Edward se acerca y apaga las luces.

—Se ve mejor por dentro. He ordenado —dice—. Sacudí y barrí, de todos modos. E hice fuego en la chimenea. Se verá mejor con las luces encendidas. O, podemos volver donde Charlie si no te gusta…

—No. No, quiero entrar —me pregunto qué pensaría Esme si viera el lugar ahora.

Sostiene mi mano con fuerza cuando pasamos la puerta principal. Cuando va a encender el interruptor de la luz, lo detengo.

—No, déjalo así. Me gusta como está —digo.

Dentro, el lugar tiene un aspecto mucho mejor, aunque las habitaciones están vacías. El fuego da un brillo cálido y acogedor, y hay una alfombra suave y algunos cojines de raso dispersos frente a él.

Edward me ayuda a quitarme el abrigo y lo deja sobre la única pieza remanente de muebles en el lugar; su piano. Se destaca, cubierto con una sábana, en su plataforma en la esquina de la habitación.

Edward se pasa la mano por el pelo. Señala el acogedor conjunto frente a la chimenea. —Los encontré en un armario en la habitación de Alice y Jasper —dice—. Y conseguí algunas cosas para comer en la tienda de la gasolinera. Jugo y barras de chocolate —se encoge de hombros—. Era el único lugar abierto.

Parece nervioso. Incluso ansioso. Tomo su mano y la aprieto.

—Me encanta. Gracias.

Me siento sobre los cojines y lo llevo conmigo. Pero cuando él se sienta, suelta mi agarre y extiende las manos para calentarla frente a las llamas.

—Fue una sorpresa para ti, ver la casa así —dice.

—Sí, un poco.

—Habían unos mapaches anidando bajo el porche cuando llegué —sonríe—. Se fueron con bastante rapidez —mira a su alrededor—. Siempre es así al principio, cuando volvemos a un lugar. Pero no se necesita mucho para que las cosas estén ordenadas —toma de nuevo mi mano. Está cálida ahora y la aprieto contra mi mejilla. Pasa el pulgar sobre mi piel—. Pintura —dice—. Unos clavos —se inclina y me besa suavemente—. ¿Cómo estuvo Acción de Gracias?

Él escucha con atención mientras le cuento de mi día con Charlie y Sue. La felicidad de Jacob. El mensaje de texto de Renee a Charlie y su reacción. Edward rie.

—Suena como que tu padre está bien y verdaderamente resignado a la idea de que estamos juntos—dice.

Levanto las manos y paso los dedos por su cabello, quitándolo de sus ojos.

—Háblame de tu día. No me gusta dejarte solo.

—Estuve bien —dice—. Sabía que estabas cerca —estrecha los ojos un poco—. ¿Estabas preocupada por si comenzaba a compadecerme de nuevo?

Me encojo de hombros. —¿Y tú?

Duda, luego asiente. —Por un rato, iba y venía, pero sabía que no podía permitirme volver atrás. No te haré eso —traga saliva—. O a mí —susurra. Me da una sonrisa ladeada triste—. Pero a veces me siento como si ya no encajara en mi piel. Me va a tomar un tiempo, creo.

—Lo sé.

Acaricio su cabello y él inclina la cabeza para así poder pasar las uñas detrás de su cuello. Siempre le ha gustado eso. Se acomoda con cada caricia que doy, hasta que su cabeza está casi sobre mi regazo.

—Que agradable —susurra y por un tiempo nos quedamos sentados, escuchando el fuego crepitar. Siento su calor. Pronto Edward se mueve, acostándose y estirándose, para descansar la cabeza correctamente en mi regazo. Cierra los ojos mientras juego con su pelo. Tiene una suave sonrisa en los labios. Casi podría estar durmiendo. Soñando. Suspira y se sitúa detrás de mí. Después de un rato, habla.

—Quieres saber qué dijo mi familia cuando les conté —abre los ojos—. Probablemente un silencio por la sorpresa es la mejor manera de decirlo —dice—. Seguido por un montón de preguntas. Carlisle quería detalles y le dije lo que creí necesario —suspira con exasperación fingida—. Quería ponerme luces frente a los ojos y tocar mi cabeza para cuando vuelva.

Rio y él da una pequeña sonrisa. —Están felices por mí —continúa—. Pero las cosas se van a poner más interesantes cuando esté en casa. Sus pensamientos han estado solos por mucho tiempo. Tendremos que hacer otro ajuste —la sonrisa se desvanece. A la luz del fuego, su hermoso rostro se ensombrece en un gesto suave—. Han pasado por muchas cosas por mí.

—Ellos te aman.

—Sé que me aman. Es por eso que me aguantan.

—¿Te aguantan? —ruedo los ojos—. Sí, estoy segura de que es una carga terrible para ellos el tener que vivir contigo.

Él rie. —Pero tú no has vivido correctamente conmigo todavía. No podrás ser sarcástica conmigo una vez lo hagas.

—Estoy segura de que puedo hacerle frente.

Las llamas parpadean en la chimenea. Edward se estira y toca los mechones sueldos que cuelgan sobre mi hombro.

—Sabes que a pesar de los intentos de Alice, no hemos hablado mucho sobre la boda —dice—. Lo que dijiste antes, sobre una barbacoa en el patio trasero, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Giro algo de su cabello alrededor de mi dedo y lo observo caer sobre su frente y en sus ojos cuando lo suelto. Frunce el ceño, los labios y lo quita soplando.

—No tiene por qué ser así exactamente —digo sonriendo—. Quiero algo pequeño. Íntimo.

—Me gusta como suena eso —dice bajito—. No te gustan las celebraciones grandes. No querías tu fiesta de cumpleaños dieciocho.

Sus palabras son inesperadas. Pero honestas.

—No, no la quería.

Asiente. —Sé que me contaste lo que pasó, pero ahora recuerdo cómo se _sentía_. Recuerdo lo que _yo pensaba_.

—¿Qué pensabas?

—Que tú no sabías lo que querías. Y una vez llegarás allí, te darías cuenta de que yo tenía razón —levanta una mano y toca mi mejilla—. Realmente pensaba eso. Lo siento.

Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de regodearse en eso, me inclino y lo beso en la punta de su perfecta nariz. Mi cabello se balancea alrededor de nuestras caras, acunándonos. El fuego le da un brillo dorado a nuestro pequeño mundo. Nariz con nariz, nos miramos los ojos y el pasado se desvanece.

—¿Toca el piano para mí, Edward? —su momentánea sorpresa se disuelve en una sonrisa y me echo hacia atrás de nuevo, metiéndome el cabello detrás de las orejas—. ¿Por favor?

—Bueno —se pone de pie, levantándome con él.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en el banco del piano, mientras Edward toca mi canción de cuna, con el nuevo final, más ligero y más feliz, que me había tarareado esa noche en mi departamento. Estoy decidida a no llorar, pero una sola lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla. La limpio rápidamente, esperando que Edward no la vea, pero estoy segura de que sí la ve. Aun así, no lo menciona. Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y le da a mi mano un apretón.

Luego de la canción de cuna, continúa con algo de Mozart. Y luego Debussy. Un poco de Red Hot Chilli Peppers. En la vacía habitación, las notas son más fuertes y las siento vibrar en mi pecho. Observo los dedos de Edward sobre las teclas. Hay algo muy hermoso en su forma de tocar. Es _sexy_ incluso. Hay unas cuantas cosas que nunca le he contado. Algunas de ellas implican este piano.

—¿Por qué no te lo llevaste cuando te mudaste? —pregunto una vez que ha tocado la nota final de Heavy Glow.

—No pensaba volver a tocar.

—¿Oh?

Se encoge de hombros y entiendo el mensaje.

—Entonces, por lo que me dices, ¿esta es la primera vez que tocas desde que te fuiste de Forks?

Asiente y pasa el dorso de sus dedos a lo largo de las teclas, de una punta a la otra, en una cacofonía discordante mientras sonríe. —Y se siente bien.

Rio cuando comienza a tocar una pieza de jazz que reconozco.

—¡Esa es del festival en Olympia! Esa banda nueva que vimos…

Asiente, sonriendo.

—Me _encantó_ esta.

—Lo sé. Estabas casi bailando entre la gente. Creía que debía hacerte un espacio por seguridad a los demás.

Le saco la lengua y rie.

Casi puedo _ver_ al piano vibrar. Me levanto y, cerrando los ojos, toco la madera de la tapa pulida, sintiendo su pulso bajo mi palma. Y me pone muy contenta que esté pensando en lo mucho que nos divertimos ese día, y no en lo que pasó después del festival. Los tiempos malos no le quita lo bueno a los buenos tiempos. Me alegro de que lo entienda así.

Cuando el jazz termina, Edward comienza con algo nuevo. Suave y ligero, comienza como un susurro.

—En honor a la noche en que te invité a patinar sobre hielo —dice—. La noche en que supe con certeza que te amaba.

Mi corazón salta. Cruzo los brazos sobre la tapa del piano y me inclino hacia delante, sonriendo.

—¿Cuál es?

—Bolero de Ravel.

—He oído nombrarla, pero no puedo decir…

—Es famosa desde el invierno de 1984…

—¡Torvill y Dean!(1) —grito y Edward casi se ve sorprendido

—Er, sí —dice.

—Alison me ha contado todo sobre ellos —recuerdo la improvisada lección de patinaje ese día en The Drum—. Ganaron la medalla de oro en el patinaje artístico.

—La ganaron.

—Pero nosotros no somos tan buenos como ellos. Bueno, yo no al menos. Quizás tú sí.

Bolero se arremolina a nuestro alrededor. Ya no es un susurro, la música crece, desarrollándose y tomando forma. Cierro los ojos y recuerdo la noche en que patinamos. Cómo Edward me abrazó por primera vez. Su toque. Sus ojos. El piano late bajo mis manos. Las vibraciones corren por mis brazos. El ritmo me consume. Sube y avanza. Ruge, creciendo en intensidad hasta que siento que puedo explotar.

Llega el clímax. Edward toca las notas finales. La música termina. Pero mi cuerpo aún está zumbando. En el silencio ensordecedor mis ojos permanecen cerrados. Hasta que siento los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cintura. Me besa detrás el cuello y parpadeo.

Mi estómago cae en caída libre.

Murmura en mi oído.

—¿Te gustó? —susurra y asiento—. Me alegro —acaricia la curva de mi cuello—. ¿Bella?

—Mm...

—Me dijiste que querías una boda pequeña e íntima…

—Mm...

Me da vuelta para enfrentarlo. Abro los ojos cuando inclina la cabeza y deja un sendero de besos lentos sobre mi mandíbula.

—¿Quieres poner una fecha? —pregunta, moviendo los labios suavemente contra mi piel. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la garganta para él y susurro:

—Sí.

Ahora me besa. Duro. Su boca se mueve ansiosa contra la mía. La electricidad quema por mi cuerpo y cuando mis rodillas se debilitan, él me levanta y sienta sobre el piano. Tiene las manos en mis caderas y con la nariz abre mi blusa para besar la piel expuesta. Enredo las manos en su pelo

—¿Cuándo? —respira entre besos—. El próximo año. El que sigue. Solo dime cuándo. Voy a estar allí.

¿Cuándo? A través de la bruma del calor y el deseo que me envuelve en este momento, la respuesta viene de repente.

—Nochebuena —susurro.

Levanta la cabeza de entre mis pechos y sonríe, creo.

—¿Te refieres a esta Nochebuena?

No lo sé. ¿Así lo quiero? Es algo pronto. Pero, ¿por qué esperar? No necesitamos organizar mucho si hacemos algo pequeño. Y no es que vaya a cambiar de opinión. Los dos queremos eso.

—¿Muy pronto? —pregunto.

Niega. —No es muy pronto —dice, sonriendo—. Celebremos.

Me vuelve a besar. Es un beso lento y largo que me deja sin aliento y casi mareada. Luego posa una mano sobre mi pecho y me empuja suavemente hacía atrás, quedando tendida sobre el piano. Lentamente, desabrocha mi blusa y mi sujetador. Cierro las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Lo deseo tanto.

—¿Edward?

—¿Mm?

—Hay algo que nunca te dije.

—¿Mm?

—A veces me preguntaba… cómo sería hacer el amor sobre tu piano.

Sus manos se detienen. Levanto la cabeza y casi rio al ver la expresión de asombro en su rostro.

—¿Hablas en serio? —pregunta.

Asiento, mordiéndome el labio. —Sí. ¿Tú alguna vez…?

—No —sacude la cabeza, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Dije algo malo?

—No —dice, pero la comisura de su boca se levanta—. Me sorprendió, eso es todo —frunce el ceño ante el piano—. Honestamente, nunca pensé que sería capaz de estar contigo de esa manera. Las fantasías que tenía eran muy… sosas.

Una bola de fuego explota en mi pecho.

—¿Tenías fantasías? —¿Por qué no tuvimos esta conversación antes?

—Muy sosas —repite.

—Dime.

Me da una sonrisa irónica. —Sólo… ser capaz de besarte era una fantasía al principio. Después… —se encoge de hombros y levanta la mano. Pasa un dedo por el hueco de mi garganta y lentamente lo arrastra por entre mi pecho—. Tocarte… así —su mano desaparece bajo mi blusa y gimo—. Yo quería hacer eso… —se inclina y besa mis pechos, su lengua se arremolina sobre un pezón y luego en el otro.

—¿Quieres hacer el amor sobre mi piano?

—Uh huh.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Oh?

Me levanto sobre los codos y lo miro.

—No creo que pueda manejar la situación. Pero… —toma mis caderas y me atrae a él—. Podríamos improvisar.

Me hace bajar de la tapa y me da vuelta, por lo que quedo de pie con la espalda contra su pecho. Luego arrastra las manos por detrás de mis muslos.

—Solo tenemos que pensar de forma lateral —dice. Cuando su mano derecha encuentra el cierre de mis _jean_ s, creo que voy a quemarme. Puedo sentirlo detrás de mí, presionando contra mí, duro y ansioso.

—Tienes que decírmelo, Bella… —desliza el _denim_ por mis piernas y patea los _jeans_ hacia un lado—. Si no te sientes cómoda —sus dedos me tocan antes de liberarme también de mis bragas—. Si quieres que me detenga… —quita la blusa de mis hombros, besando la piel a medida que avanza. Un segundo después siento la piel desnuda de su pecho duro apretado contra mí— …sólo tienes que decirlo.

Oigo su cremallera. Por el rabilo del ojo veo sus _jeans_ unirse a la creciente pila de ropa junto al taburete del piano.

Suspira. —Eres tan hermosa —murmura, y gimo cuando sus manos hacen un lento viaje desde mis rodillas, a lo largo de mis muslos, sobre mis caderas, hasta mis pechos. Deja mi cabello sobre un hombro y me besa detrás del cuello. Sus manos juegan con mis pezones. Empujo contra él y gime.

—¿Te gusta el piano? —pregunta, sin aliento.

Sólo puedo gemir mi respuesta, y su nombre, al sentirlo deslizarse hacia dentro lentamente...

Besa mi oreja, mi mandíbula, mientras me llena. Sus manos agarran el borde de la tapa del piano.

—¿Sólo dime una cosa, Bella? —su voz es tensa y mi corazón se agita cuando presiona su cuerpo contra toda la longitud del mío. _En_ mí. —¿Cómo quieres que toque esto? ¿Allegro o adagio?

—¿Uh?

Nos dobla sobre el piano y susurra en mi oído…

—¿Rápido o lento?

###

Jamás me he sentido más desarticulada como ahora. Envuelta en la manta satinada, me acurruco profundamente en los brazos de un desnudo Edward, mientras estamos tendidos frente al fuego.

No quiero moverme de aquí. Nunca.

Siento los labios de Edward en mi pelo. —¿Estás bien? —pregunta

—Mm…nunca he estado mejor —beso su pecho, sobre el lugar en donde debería latir su corazón, y me deleito con el sonido de su suspiro.

—No estaba seguro… si era…

—Rápido fue bueno —susurro, mirándolo—. _Muy_ bueno.

Una lenta sonrisa satisfecha se extiendo en su rostro. —Llevaré el piano con nosotros, cuando tengamos nuestra casa.

—Definitivamente —sonrío, y me acurruco contra él una vez más—. No entraría en mi departamento ahora, ¿cierto?

Rie. —El único piano que entraría en tu departamento sería un piano vertical. Y no creo que resulte así —le echo un vistazo a Edward, veo la travesura en sus ojos, y de pronto nos reímos con fuerza.

Cuando nos quedamos callados, Edward enredad sus dedos con los míos. —Entonces… —dice con pereza—. ¿El veinticuatro de diciembre?

—Uh huh.

—¿Hay alguna razón en particular del porqué elegiste esa fecha?

Besa mis nudillos.

—Creo que me inspiró lo de hoy.

—¿Oh?

Asiento y golpeteo el brazo de Edward con mis dedos, siguiendo la débil línea azul de la vena que sigue el interior de su antebrazo.

—Ahora Acción de Gracias será muy especial para Jake y Beth —trazo la línea que cruza la muñeca de Edward y que desaparece en su mano.

—Podemos estar todos juntos en Navidad. Mi familia y la tuya. No he tenido una Navidad con mis dos padres juntos desde que tenía dos años. Así que, Navidad y la boda, sería un bonito recuerdo. También para ellos, cuando ya no nos vean. Y un buen recuerdo para cuando yo… haya cambiado.

Edward asiente y besa el interior de mi muñeca. —Así será —dice, y me ponen contenta que sus palabras salgan sin dudarlo. Sin parpadear hacia el viejo Edward que me habría preguntado si estaba segura.

—¿Qué? —pregunta.

—Nada. Es solo que… pensé que retrocederías, ya sabes, cuando menciono "cambio".

—No —dice—. Sin retroceder. No por eso —me besa de nuevo—. No por eso.

El fuego comienza a desvanecerse cuando bostezo, y aunque me gustaría quedarme aquí toda la noche, Edward se endereza y me dice que no será cómodo.

—Puedo mantener el fuego toda la noche, no hay problema —dice—. Pero el suelo no se va a poner más suave. Y yo tampoco.

Así que me lleva de regreso a la casa de Charlie. Después de decir adiós en la puerta, sube por mi ventana y me está esperando para cuando entro por la puerta de mi habitación.

Me pongo una camiseta vieja y holgada. Edward quita las mantas, me acuesta y me canta mi canción de cuna hasta dormirme.

Me despierto con dolor de cabeza. No es una sorpresa realmente, dado el drama de los últimos días. De alguna manera parece ser obligatorio.

Me siento y veo a Edward con las piernas cruzadas al final de la cama, con el ceño fruncido hacia su teléfono.

—¿Algún problema? —pregunto.

—No realmente —dice, mirando hacia arriba—. Solo es algo inesperado.

—¿Oh? Qué es eso inesperado.

Se acuesta a mi lado. —Un mensaje de Carlisle. ¿Recuerdas que él estaba tratando de localizar a Joham?

—¿En vampiro científico? Lo recuerdo. Carlisle pensaba que él podría saber algo sobre tu memoria. Y sobre los híbridos.

Edward asiente. —Bueno, al parecer Joham ha encontrado a Carlisle. Planea visitar Portland —frunce el ceño de nuevo—. Obviamente se ha corrido la voz.

—¿Esto es malo? —me acerco y toco la arruga entre sus cejas de Edward.

—No necesariamente. Aunque no solemos alentar que lo vampiros vengan a visitarnos. La diferencia en el estilo de vida y la dieta hace que las cosas se pongan… incómodas.

Puedo ver que este sería el caso.

—Y la visita parece innecesaria ahora que ya he recuperado mi memoria. Pero Carlisle aun así quiere reunirse con él —suspira y deja caer su teléfono sobre la mesita de la noche.

—¿Puedo conocerlo?

Edward vuelve la cabeza tan bruscamente que casi me asusta.

—No —dice—. Por supuesto que no.

Me deja absolutamente sorprendida por la vehemencia de sus palabras. Y eso debe notarse porque Edward inmediatamente se disculpa.

—Lo siento —dice—. No debería haberte hablado así, pero no puedo permitir que te reúnas con él.

—¿Por qué? No puedes mantenerme fuera…

—Bella, por favor, guíate por mí en esto.

—Que te deje tomar la decisión por mí, ¿quieres decir?

Sacude el cabeza, exasperado. —Los riesgos son demasiado grandes.

—Pero esto también me involucra, si van a discutir sobre bebés híbridos…

—¡A sabiendas, no te pondré en el camino de otro vampiro! —sus ojos brillan y endurece la mandíbula—. Y antes de que digas algo sobre volver a mis viejas costumbres, te prometo que este no es el caso.

—¿En serio? —digo las palabras con tanto escepticismo como puedo.

—En serio —se sienta y se pasa la mano por el pelo, mientras lo miro fijamente, tratando de procesar lo que está pasando—. Piensa en ello —dice, ahora con más calma—. Piénsalo bien. Piensa en lo que te he contado sobre Joham. Aparte del hecho de que él lleva el estilo de vida tradicional, ¿él no iba a estar muy interesado en alguien como tú? ¿Una humana involucrada con un vampiro? Piensa en las mujeres que murieron cuando él estaba experimentando con sus teorías híbridas…

Me siento. —Oh, no es en serio Edward, seguramente no crees que él…

—Yo no conozco a ese hombre —suelta—. No sé lo que él podría pensar. O sí. Pero él es un vampiro, como yo. Así que sé lo que él es _capaz_ de hacer.

—¡Él _no_ es como tú! No seas ridículo.

Edward se inclina cerca, con los ojos clavados en los míos. —Yo _elijo_ vivir de otra manera, pero sé de lo que soy capaz, Bella. Ese es el punto —sus ojos, su mensaje, envían un escalofrío helado por mi espina—. Es por eso que no voy a dejar que te acerques a él —se sienta de nuevo—. Y si todavía crees que voy a retroceder, tengo que preguntarte si tú vas a retroceder también.

Sus palabras finales me sorprenden y duelen. Abro la boca y estoy dispuesta a discutir, para decirle que no puede tratarme como a una niña y decidir a quién veo y a dónde voy… y de pronto todo esto resulta familiar. Muy familiar.

Nuestra conversación se reproduce en mi cabeza palpitante. Cierro los ojos, me froto las sienes y trato de pensar en eso. Una parte de mí me dice que estamos en el siglo XXI y que mi novio no me puede decirme qué hacer. Dice que somos un equipo, iguales, y que debemos manejar esto juntos. Porque eso es lo que hacen las parejas en el siglo veintiuno.

Pero no somos una pareja promedio. Esta no es una situación promedio. Y cuando veo esta situación como lo que realmente es, de pronto veo las cosas de una manera muy diferente.

De repente veo el sentido en las palabras de Edward. Y sus palabras son honestas.

 _Yo sé de lo que soy capaz, Bella._

Yo sé muy bien _quién_ es Edward, a veces es fácil olvidar lo _que_ él es. Abro los ojos. Toco su cara. Sus ojos son color ámbar, pero sé que han sido rojos. Sé de lo que él capaz.

También comprendo que hace un tiempo él no me habría contado lo del mensaje de Carlisle. Él habría tenido algo que hacer y habría hecho que Alice me alejara por un día.

—Tienes razón. No necesito ponerme en riesgo.

Relaja la mandíbula. Su cuerpo se hunde y se deja caer de nuevo sobre la almohada.

—Gracias a Dios —murmura y cierra los ojos. Me tiendo a su lado y se voltea hacia mí para mirarme—. ¿Me dejaras guiarte en esto?

—Bueno, tú eres el experto en este campo. Así que, sí.

Él me da una pequeña sonrisa. —Gracias —susurra.

—No hay problemas —me lleva a sus brazos y su pecho frío se siente bien contra mi cabeza—. Gracias por ser honesto conmigo.

—¿Honesto?

—Ya sabes, por no inventarme una historia y organizar con Alice que me lleve a un día de _spa_ o… algo así.

Rie bajito, rueda sobre su espalda y se echa un brazo sobre los ojos.

—Pensé en ello —dice—. Por un momento pensé en ello —levanta el brazo y me mira—. Pero era a un concierto en Seattle, no un día de _spa_.

La sorpresa que siento al ver que él realmente considerada un subterfugio es superada por su admisión. Y también rio—. Música versus masaje, cuál es…

Sacude la cabeza, sonriendo. —Música —dice—. Siempre la música. Nunca el masaje.

—¿Oh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque, Bella… ―pasa suavemente la palma sobre mis pechos desnudos y vientre—. Solo yo puedo darte mansajes —besa mi vientre y me rio. Rodea mi ombligo con su lengua—. ¿Regresamos hoy a casa? —pregunta.

Es difícil responder, mientras hace un camino de besos hacia mi cadera—. Um, ¿esta tarde? ¿Eso está bien?

—Muy bien —levanta la cabeza con los ojos brillantes—. ¿Podemos contarle a Charlie nuestros planes para Nochebuena antes de irnos?

###

Por supuesto, Charlie se sorprende. Pero no tanto como yo esperaba y me pregunto si el compromiso de Jake y Beth lo ha suavizado un poco. Creo que está especialmente satisfecho con nuestro plan de hacer algo pequeño y simple. Le pido que no corra la voz por el momento.

—¿Qué hay de tu madre? —pregunta

Ruedo los ojos. —Eso es diferente. Por supuesto que le voy a contar a mamá.

—Bien —dice, y luego insiste en que llame a Renee ahora, de inmediato, antes de que reserve en el New York Plaza.

—O en el Palacio de Buckingham —añade en voz baja.

De momento, Renee ha chillado de alegría en el teléfono, mi cabeza está palpitando de nuevo y es difícil escuchar sus ideas para un tema sobre las maravillas de invierno. Hago una nota mental para mantenerla a ella alejada de Alice

Edward se excusa cuando Sue llega con las sobras de Acción de Gracias. Nos dice que ha olvidado algo en su casa y se va por la puerta trasera justo cuando Sue se detiene en frente. Ella trae las sobras para Charlie y reímos cuando tratamos de meterlo todo en el congelador.

—Gracias por cuidar de él —le digo, cuando Charlie sale de la habitación.

Sue me abraza. —Él también me cuida —dice—. Es un buen hombre —y de pronto quiero contarle de Edward y yo. Creo que entendería. Pero me callo porque quiero decirle a Jake antes y necesito tiempo para prepararme.

Cuando Sue se va, Edward regresa. Tomo más aspirina mientras él lleva mi bolso al auto. Abrazo a Charlie y nos despedimos de Forks justo cuando comienza a llover.

###

El Honda de Edward mantiene un ritmo constante detrás de mi camioneta mientras conducimos. La lluvia se hace más pesada y el interior se siente húmedo.

Comienzo a estornudar de nuevo cuando llegamos a Aberdeen. El dolor de cabeza regresa cuando pasamos Centralia. En St. Helens mi garganta se siente como si estuviera en llamas y comprendo que no es que el drama se esté poniendo al día conmigo. Me _he_ resfriado.

He ocupado todos los pañuelos desechables para cuando llegamos a Vancouver. Y mi nariz está tan toja como la de Rudolph.

Cuando me detengo fuera de mi edificio, Edward me abre la puerta. —¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? —estornudo fuerte y él me acerca a la acera.

—He cogido un resfriado —sorbo, estornudo de nuevo y me froto las sienes—. Solo necesito dormir un poco.

La mirada de Edward me recorre—. ¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Solo dormir algo.

Toma mi bolso de viaje y subimos. Me abraza con fuerza y me dice que se quedará conmigo.

—No —contesto—. Vas a ir a ver tu familia. No voy a ser muy buena compañía.

Finalmente lo convenzo para que se vaya y me derrumbo en la cama tan pronto como se ha ido. Tiro la colcha sobre mí y un segundo después estoy inconsciente.

###

Un teléfono suena en alguna parte.

Mi teléfono.

Mis parpados se sienten pesados cuando intento abrirlos. Ya es de noche y tengo frío. Mucho frío. Pero mi almohada se siente húmeda. Mi ropa está empapada.

El teléfono deja de sonar cuando lo tomo. Busco a tientas el interruptor de la lámpara de noche y veo en la pantalla que tengo una llamada perdida y un mensaje de voz. De Edward.

—Voy camino a tu casa. Tengo que contarte… tengo noticias. Te veré pronto.

—¿Noticias? —mi voz es un graznido y me duele la garganta cuando hablo. Hay un taladro en mi cabeza—. ¿Qué noticias? —me dejo caer sobre la almohada.

Debo levantarme. Ducharme. Cambiarme de ropa. Pero todo duele. El dolor de cabeza se ha extendido por todo mi cuerpo. Un dolor frío que se siente profundamente en mis huesos. Cierro los ojos y un momento después escucho la voz de Edward. Trato de sonreír cuando el colchón se hunde a mi lado.

—¿Bella? —susurra—. ¿Estás bien?

—Tengo frío —carraspeo.

Me toma en sus brazos. —Bella… joder…

Él nunca dice malas palabras. Abro los ojos y veo el pánico en sus rasgos.

—Esto no es un resfriado —dice—. Es influenza.

.

* * *

.

(1) Torvill y Dean, y el Bolero de Ravel: Jayne Torvill y Christopher Dean son patinadores sobre hielo que ganaron el oro olímpico en los Juego de Invierno de 1984, gracias su presentación musicalizada con el Boléro de Ravel, considerada una de las mejores rutinas de la historia del patinaje.

.

* * *

.

 _Hola! Nuevo capítulo!_

 _Muchas gracias a quienes leen, dejan sus comentarios y siguen el fic._

 _Nos leemos en el que sigue ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Keepsake a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

 _Capítulo beteado por Erica Castelo. Muchas Gracias._

 _Nota Autora: Me he tomado algunas libertades con las características de vampiros de SM al final de este capítulo._

 **###**

Duele ver el miedo en los ojos de Edward. Pálido como la ceniza, me carga con cuidado de vuelta a las almohadas, como si fuera lo más frágil en el mundo. Luego, se queda de pie, se pasa las manos por el pelo, entrelaza los dedos sobe su cabeza y me mira fijamente. Cuando toso se estremece y gime, el miedo en sus ojos se agudiza a un pánico crudo.

—Ha avanzado muy rápido —susurra—. Como con mi padre.

Oh, mierda. Sé lo que está pensando. Puedo ver exactamente a dónde ha ido su mente. Cierra los ojos y se muerde con fuerza el labio. —Crees que es un resfriado. Luego viene la tos. Y la fiebre —sus palabras salen bajas y murmuradas—. Y después… —se estremece y sé que ya no está aquí. Está de regreso a Chicago, cien años atrás.

—No —digo con la voz ronca y me acerco a él—. No. No es así —quiero hablar más, pero incluso esas pocas palabras han sido con esfuerzo, sobre todo cuando están tan seguidas una de la otra que se siente como si me estuviera desgarrado por dentro. Tengo que admitir que tiene razón, esto no es el resfrío que yo pensaba. Es influenza. Es gripe. Pero no es su gripe—. No es lo mismo —murmuro.

Pero no responde. Permanece con los ojos cerrados. Es como si estuviera encerrado, bloqueado dentro de su pánico.

—Ed...

—Es mi culpa —gime de nuevo y deja caer la cabeza entre sus manos—. Es mi culpa. Mía.

Trato de interrumpirlo, pero mi voz es débil y su miedo es fuerte. Casi tan fuerte como la culpa que ahora arde en su rostro. En sus ojos hay agonía cuando me mira.

—Edward, no...

—Mi culpa —su voz suave se quiebra y contiene la respiración. Traga y se pasa las manos por la cara y sobre la cabeza—. Dios mío, ¿Qué he hecho?

—Edward, detente…—está inmóvil, excepto por los lentos zarpazos de sus manos en su cabello revuelto—. Por favor… —me detengo por la tos que me apuñala y quema—. Por favor. Edward te necesito.

Esas son las palabras que él necesitaba escuchar. Abre los ojos de golpe. Tengo los míos medio cerrados, pero puedo ver con claridad suficiente. Puedo ver la lucha dentro de él – su pasado luchando contra su presente. Está allí en la curva de sus labios y la dura línea de su mandíbula. De pronto se mueve, hundiéndose otra vez en la cama.

—Lo siento —dice, pero su voz es inestable y áspera—. Lo siento mucho. Estoy aquí ahora. Estoy aquí —descansa una mano en mi frente—. Cuarenta(1) —su nuez de Adán avanza lentamente hacia arriba y abajo, al tragar saliva. Y de pronto se va. Pero antes de que pueda pensar adecuadamente incluso en ese hecho, él está de regreso, con agua. El líquido se sacude al interior del vidrio, deslizándose por los costados, a causa del temblor de su mano. Ante esa imagen me dan ganas de llorar.

Edward me ayuda a sentarme un poco. El agua se siente bien contra mis labios y lengua, pero duele al tragar. Luego de tomar muy poco me acuesto de nuevo y Edward toma mi mano. La suya sigue temblando. —Tienes fiebre —dice en voz baja—. Fiebre alta. Tu corazón late rápido y ya estás deshidratada. Necesitas descasar, tomar líquidos y medicamentos para aliviar los síntomas.

—¿Es el doctor Cullen el que está hablando? —le doy una sonrisa débil. Él a cambio me da una mucho más débil. Pero me aprieta la mano suavemente.

—Tienes miedo —susurro.

—Estoy aterrorizado.

—No lo estés.

—No puedo perderte —se le quiebra la voz.

—No iré a ninguna parte.

Edward se inclina y me besa en la frente. —No sin mí —dice.

###

Entro y salgo de un sueño intranquilo. No sé si se trata de sueños o de la realidad, pero escucho voces. Mi mamá. Carlisle. Y Edward.

Siempre Edward.

Él habla, aunque no siempre puedo distinguir las palabras. Algo sobre nieve. Y Navidad. Bodas.

A veces canta.

Y a veces reza.

Voy de frío a calor y de regreso. Me siento atrapada en mi cama. Atrapada en mi cuerpo. Pateo las mantas y alguien las vuelve a acomodar. Nada parece estar bien, me duele todo. Me duelen los músculos y me arde la piel. Cuando toso, siento que me desgarra. Tengo el pecho pesado. Quiero arrancarme de mi cuerpo y dejarlo atrás.

Quiero dormir para siempre.

Hay algo frío, húmedo y áspero en mi frente. Intento alejarlo, pero regresa. Avanza por mi cara y cuello, haciéndome temblar.

—Detente —murmuro y trato de darle la espalda—. Tengo frío— busco desesperadamente las mantas, pero están fuera de mi alcance.

—Bella — la voz agónica de Edward viene de detrás de la neblina—. Bella, por favor… —entonces siento como si me estuviera levantando en brazos. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con el miedo en los suyos.

—Lo siento —dice, pero no estoy segura de que es lo que siente. Todo está demasiado difuso, y solo comprendo una que otra palabra—. Muy caliente… la fiebre… medicamento… no lo suficientemente rápido… tengo que…

—Déjame —murmuro—. Por favor. Quiero dormir —cierro los ojos y me estiro hacia la cama. No entiendo por qué no me deja dormir. Todo parece nublado e inconexo. No del todo real. Como un sueño. Edward me sostiene con fuerza cuando trato de escapar.

—Basta, Bella —ahora su voz es firme, casi busca, pero la ignoro.

—No —empujo su pecho, pero mis brazos caen contra mí, inútiles—. Déjame dormir —¿Por qué no me deja dormir? Una vez más trato de retorcerme en sus brazos, pero es como estar dentro de una jaula. Cuando comienzo a toser, gime.

—Bella, lo siento, tengo que hacer eso —Oscura y baja, su voz atraviesa la bruma y realmente toma mi atención en esta ocasión—. Podrás dormir cuando te baje la temperatura —cuando lo miro, Edward tiene una expresión aterradoramente determinada en su rostro. Y ahora me carga hacia el baño.

—Edward… qué…

—Prepárate.

El chorro de la ducha es un golpe. Frío y brusco, que me hace balbucear, jadear y toser más que nunca. Nuestra ropa se pega a nuestros cuerpos como una segunda piel. Edward quita el pelo mojado de mi cara. Ha dejado las luces apagadas y el lugar está a oscuras. No lo puedo ver, pero su cuerpo está temblando contra el mío.

El agua se siente pesada y dura, como si me empujara hacia abajo. Como si me estuviera ahogando. Giro la cabeza para adelante y atrás, en un intento de escapar, pero estoy rodeada por el sólido muro que es Edward.

—¡Suéltame! Por favor —sollozo en su cuello—. Por favor. Está muy frío. No me gusta.

—Lo sé —su voz es angustiosa y cruda, sale entre sus dientes apretadas—. A mí tampoco, pero no voy a molestarle más. Es esto o el hospital.

Se sienta en el suelo, me acuna contra él. Tengo tanto frío que es casi doloroso. El agua se siente como cuchillos que cortan mi piel—. Por favor, suéltame. Me duele.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No puedo —y ahora Edward también está sollozando.

###

Siento como si hubiéramos pasado horas ahí debajo, pero Edward me dice que solo han sido cincuenta y cinco segundos.

—Sólo lo suficiente para generar una baja real en la temperatura —dice, y su voz es más calmada para cuando corta el agua y me envuelve en una toalla. Gotas de agua ruedan por su cara y gotean de su cabello, luego de sentarme en una silla en el rincón del baño. La ropa seca cuelga del gancho detrás de la puerta. Él obviamente, había planeado esto.

Apoya su mano húmeda en mi mejilla. —Yo diría que estás cerca de los treinta y ocho grados ahora.

Edward me ayuda a secarme y vestirme, luego desaparece después de asegurarse de que estoy cómoda en la silla. En los pocos segundos que se ha ido, me doy cuenta de que la ducha parece haber ayudado. Todavía me siento muy mal, y más cansada que nunca, pero ya no tengo frío. O calor. Siento la piel como si de nuevo fuera la mía y mi mente no está tan aturdida. Aunque todavía me duele el cuerpo y me palpita la cabeza. Y de todas formas todo lo que quiero hacer es dormir.

—Siento lo de la ducha —Edward susurra al levantarme en brazos. Se ha cambiado de ropa, pero todavía tiene el cabello húmedo. Una gota de agua cae sobre mi brazo cuando me deja en la cama.

—¿Cambiaste las sábanas?

Asiente, y en algún lugar en la bruma que lentamente se levanta, un pensamiento al azar llega.

—¿Antes hiciste alguna vez una cama?

—No, nunca. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo por la ducha?

—Sí.

Sorprendentemente, Edward sonríe y me besa la frente. Casi parece aliviado. —Bien —dice y me entrega un vaso de agua y una pastilla—. La ira significa que puedes luchar contra esto.

Pero la lucha continúa fuera de mí rápidamente porque tan pronto como tomo mi remedio y mi cabeza toca la almohada, me dispongo a dormir. El sueño profundo, dulce y fácil que he estado anhelando. Por fin.

###

Ya es de día cuando me despierto. Mis párpados pesan como plomo y es un esfuerzo abrirlos. Cuando trago, la garganta me arde, pero aun así, me siento un poco mejor. Vuelvo la cabeza sobre la almohada y veo a Edward sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, cerca de mi cama. Vuelve a concentrarse lentamente, mientras parpadea. Con el pelo más alborotado que de costumbre y el rostro demacrado. Me mira fijamente a los ojos y es en esta mañana en que realmente se parece a alguien que no ha dormido durante cien años. La suave luz del sol entra por una rendija entre las cortinas, provocando que el un arcoíris brille sobre su muñeca y dorso de las manos.

—Tus manos están brillando.

Baja la mirada y retuerce los dedos, enviando prismas de luz que rebotan por todo el cuarto. Luego, toma mi mano entre las suyas. Cierra los ojos y me besa los nudillos. —Toc, toc —susurra y estoy tan sorprendida que ni siquiera pienso en lo que significa, pero automáticamente digo: —¿Quién es?

Abre los ojos.

—Vaca interrumpiendo.

La sonrisa comienza a crecer lentamente en mi rostro, y veo una sonrisa similar, como el amanecer, en la de Edward.

—Vaca interrum…

—Muu—susurra en voz baja. Cuando rio, él suelta un gemido de alivio, sube con cuidado a la cama y me abraza.

—Gracias a Dios —murmura en mi pelo—. Pensé que nunca volvería a verte sonreír de nuevo—besa mi frente—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Escurrida —digo y continúo tosiendo.

Toma mi mejilla. — Estás en treinta y siete y medio —murmura.

—Eso es bueno.

—Es mejor —me entrega un vaso de agua, una pastilla y me ayuda a sentarme—. Pero aún te queda bastante por recorrer.

Tomarme la tableta es como tragar vidrio roto. Me estremezco, hago una mueca y luego me desplomo sobre las almohadas. Edward deja el vaso en la mesita de noche antes de acurrucarse junto a mí. Acaricia mi brazo suavemente con sus dedos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado enferma? —sorbo y me entrega una caja de pañuelos.

—Un tiempo —dice—. Es domingo por la mañana.

Domingo. Entonces salí de donde Charlie hace solo dos días. Se siente como mucho más tiempo—. ¿Mi mamá estuvo aquí? —pregunto, aunque sé que no fue así—. Creo haberla oído.

—No —Edward niega—. Estabas soñando. La llamaste una vez, algo sobre palitos de pescado —una sonrisa tira de la esquina de su boca—. Me pregunto de qué trataba, pero probablemente no lo recuerdas.

—No —toco su mejilla, sintiendo su piel debajo de mis dedos, al recorrer su mandíbula. Cuando paso los dedos por su pelo, su cuerpo parece casi suspirar, y se hunde más profundamente en el colchón. Me mira a través de sus pestañas mientras paso las uñas por su cuero cabelludo—. Las palabras de tu madre sobre cerrar el círculo, seguían viniendo a mí —dice.

Por un momento creo no entender, pero luego viene la realización. Oh, Edward. —Pensaste que iba a seguir tu camino como humano y… —me detuve de decir "morir".

—Por un rato, estaba preocupado.

—¿Sólo un rato?

Se encoge de hombros. —Un rato. Las últimas treinta y siete horas. Es todo lo mismo.

—Edward —susurro y levanto la mano. Estaba cerca de besar sus nudillos, cuando me sorprendo con un pensamiento horrible—. ¿No iba a?... ¿iba a? iba a, um…

—No —niega—. No, estaba exagerando—. Me da una sonrisa tímida y desordeno su cabello—. Carlisle me aseguró que estarías bien.

—¿Carlisle estuvo aquí?

—Él trajo los medicamentos.

—Creo que recuerdo su voz. ¡Oh! ¡Y me diste una ducha fría!

—Tú temperatura no bajaba lo suficientemente rápido. Tenía que hacer algo.

—Estabas temblando, lo pude sentir cuando me sujetabas. Pero tú no sientes frío.

—Era miedo —dice simplemente—. Era la ducha o el hospital. Durante un tiempo no sabía si estaba tomando la decisión correcta al tenerte aquí.

Mira hacia otro lado, por la ventana, y de nuevo sé a dónde ha ido su mente. El hospital habría parecido el final. Lo fue para sus padres. Y casi para él.

—Tomaste la decisión correcta —le digo—. Pero muchas personas van al hospital con gripe. Y muchas de ellas regresan a casa.

—Lo sé —sonríe lentamente.

—Y, si llegaba el momento, me habrías convertido —aprieto su mano.

—No es como quiero que suceda —dice—. No forzado —se voltea hacia mí—. Cuando llegue el momento, quiero que sea porque estás lista. Pero sí, si sucedía, te habría convertido en el instante. Tú decisión, no la mía—sonríe con ironía y su pequeña broma me sorprende. Sonrió. Luego, su sonrisa cambia a un ceño fruncido y suavemente toca mi garganta con la punta de los dedos. Lo veo tragar cuando siente el latido de mi sangre en el lugar en que algún día dejará su marca. Sus dedos descansan allí, masajeando suavemente al ritmo de mi pulso, abro la boca y bostezo. Edward rueda los ojos y sonríe.

—Siempre la reacción equivocada —dice.

###

Duermo un poco más, y para cuando despierto, Edward me trae más tabletas y un poco de sopa para el almuerzo.

—Es de lata —dice en tono de disculpa—. Pero es algo. Y será fácil para tu garganta. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Mejor. No tan adolorida. Siento la cabeza pesada, pero creo que ya he pasado lo peor.

—Ahora tu temperatura es normal. La frecuencia cardiaca es buena. ¿Cómo está tu apetito?

—A decir verdad, no tengo hambre —pero tomo un lento sorbo de sopa. Está tibia y calma mi garganta, pero…—no puedo saborearla

Edward asiente. —La gripe puede opacar tu sentido del gusto y el olfato. Por lo general es temporal —me anima a tomar otro trago—. Pero aun así tienes que comer.

Edward sonríe y se instala, con las piernas cruzadas, al final de la cama. Ahora parece mucho más relajado. Y aliviado. Aunque todavía hay una desconfianza en sus ojos. —Los síntomas agudos pueden durar entre dos y tres días, por lo que tu garganta comenzará a aliviarse pronto. Los dolores musculares y la secreción nasal, también. La tos dura más. A menudo es así. Hay que sacarte de la cama y hacer que te muevas pronto para que tus músculos…

Levanto la mano y se detiene.

—Hablas como un médico.

—Soy médico.

—Cuando te conviene

Él sonríe. —Y hoy me conviene —extiende la mano, y toca suavemente debajo de mi mandíbula—. Tus glándulas también se están deshinchando.

Tomo en silencio mi sopa mientras Edward me observa, pero después de un par de bocados más, realmente he tenido suficiente y alejo la bandeja. Si esperaba que argumentara, estoy decepcionada. Sólo toma la bandeja y la deja sobre el tocador, empujando mi teléfono en el movimiento. Y ver mi teléfono me recuerda…

—¡Joham! No me constate nada. ¿Qué pasó?

Edward sonríe y vuelve a la cama. —En serio no estabas para escuchar noticias —dice—. Y yo no estaba en estado de contártelas.

—¿Pero ahora?

Se sienta a mi lado y suspira. —Bella, si dijera que es complicado y que ahora no es el momento, ¿aceptarías eso? —me quita suavemente el cabello de la cara—. Te lo contaré en uno o dos días, cuando estés más fuerte.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? ¿Crees que puedo esperar un día o dos ahora que has…? —el resto de mi oración es cortada por un ataque de tos. Edward rápidamente me trae agua y entre toses vacío el vaso. Cuando me dejo caer sobre las almohadas, me siento débil y agotada y me doy cuenta de que él tiene razón. No necesito "complicarlo" más en este momento.

—Sólo dime, ¿está todo bien? ¿Es una buena o mala noticia? ¿No cambiará las cosas entre nosotros?

—No es una mala noticia, solo inesperada —sonríe y se acerca, besando mi frente—. Y no tiene que cambiar nada.

—Bueno —me acurruco contra él, saboreando la sensación de él, la sensación de su duro pecho bajo mi mejilla, con sus brazos llevándome cerca. Su mano hace trazos reconfortantes a lo largo de mi espalda. Realmente es la mejor medicina. —¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué quisiste decir ayer, cuando dijiste que tenías la culpa? ¿No estabas pensando que esto tenía algo que ver con tu gripe?

—No —suspira, y siento sus labios en mi pelo—, tenía que ver con el hecho de que te sentaste en ese bosque húmedo y congelado, sosteniendo mi cuerpo helado mientras me derrumbaba en tus brazos.

—No —le digo—. Te equivocas. No se puede coger un resfriado por estar en el frío. Tuve clientes con tos y estornudos la semana pasada, así que…

—Es verdad —sus dedos hacen movimientos a lo largo de mi brazo—. Pero si ya te has expuesto a la gripe, estar en el frío no ayuda. Tu cuerpo pone toda su energía en tratar de mantener el calor en lugar de luchar contra el virus —suspira—. Es por eso que te dije que era mi culpa

—No es tu culpa.

Se encoge de hombros. —Ahora mismo solo estoy centrado en hacer que te sientas mejor. Pero yo fui, al menos, un factor que contribuyó a que enfermaras.

Levanto la cabeza y lo miro. —Eres increíble.

—Lo sé —besa mi nariz y comprendo que no tengo oportunidad de hacerlo cambiar de opinión sobre eso. No en este momento, de todos modos. Al menos él está enfocado en que esté mejor, y no en estar enferma, lo que supongo es algo positivo. Así que tal vez _yo_ debería centrarme en _eso_. —¿Quieres tomar una ducha? —pregunta.

—¿Una caliente esta vez?

—Lo prometo.

###

Es de noche, cuando todos los Cullen vienen de visita, trayendo regalos. Mi pequeño departamento está de pronto lleno de flores, chocolates y vampiros. Me siento en el sofá de la sala en mis pantalones de deporte más cómodos y me siento mejor por la ducha caliente y estar fuera de la cama. Excepto por la tos y la omnipresente caja de pañuelos, casi puedo sentirme normal de nuevo. Casi. Y la compañía de la familia de Edward es definitivamente una buena medicina, aunque un poco abrumadora. Edward no les ha contado sobre nuestros planes de la boda para Nochebuena, sin embargo, y me alegro por eso. No creo que pueda manejar la emoción en este momento.

—Te ves mucho mejor de lo que esperaba —dice Alice.

—Alice —Esme la reprende, y acaricia mi mano—. Te ves bien, Bella —me da una sonrisa cálida.

—Se ve pálida —Emmett sonríe—. Casi podría ser uno de nosotros.

Rosalie le lanza una mirada oscura. —Déjala en paz. La chica estaba enferma, ¿qué esperas?

—Estás mucho mejor —Carlisle sonríe. Está sentado en mi mecedora; como esa primera noche que vino aquí y me contó que Edward no sabía quién era yo. Parece que fue hace tanto tiempo. Edward está detrás de él.

—Me siento mucho mejor. Supongo que tuve un buen enfermero. O médico —le sonrío a Edward y él me guiña en respuesta—. Y quiero darte las gracias, Carlisle. Edward dijo que trajiste la medicina y me revisaste.

—No fue un problema —dice—. ¿Cómo se siente tu pecho?

Tomo una respiración experimental. —Todavía pesado, pero no como antes —y por supuesto, comienzo a toser. Alice me golpea la espalda. Esme pide agua.

—Ella está bien —Edward dice rápidamente—. Golpearla no le va a ayudar, Alice —desaparece en el dormitorio.

Alice se detiene inmediatamente y tomo el vaso que Esme me tiende. Ahora hay silencio ya que todos me miran ponerme el vaso sobre los labios. Es como la hora de comer en el zoológico. Sorprendentemente, es Rosalie, quien parece entender mi malestar. Le comenta a Jasper sobre uno de mis libros de historia en mi repisa y se inicia una conversación sobre la Guerra Civil. Alice se une. Este pequeño gesto casi me hace llorar. Rosalie odia la historia.

Los otros parecen coger la idea. Esme decide cocinar sopa. —No estará lista para esta noche —dice ella— pero te la guardaremos para los próximos días —va hacia la cocina y Carlisle también. Al mirar los armarios, Emmett les pregunta si hay algo que necesite de la tienda.

—Sé que Edward no la dejará para ir a de compras —dice.

—Necesita fruta —dice Edward, volviendo a la sala. Tiene una manta sobre su brazo y mis calcetines grises mullidos en la mano—. La temperatura está bajando afuera —dice en voz baja para mí—. Aquí hará frío pronto. Puede que necesites estos —deja caer la manta en el brazo del sofá y se agacha para deslizar los calcetines en mis pies. Sonríe cuando retuerzo los dedos. Luego vuelve a Emmett —. Más pañuelos. Y un bálsamo para el pecho.

—Lo tengo —Emmett asiente y sonríe. Desaparece por la puerta, pero vuelve un segundo después—. ¿Qué tipo de bálsamo para el pecho? ¿Cómo friegas deportivas o esas cosas de eucalipto? ¿Quieres pañuelos con aloe vera? Se supone que tienen que ser suaves para tu nariz.

—¿Por qué no vas con él? —le digo a Edward —. Estaré bien —sus ojos buscan los míos un momento. Se estaban haciendo más oscuros, sus ojos. Se suponía que iba a cazar mientras yo estaba en Forks, pero supongo que la desaparición de mi camioneta le puso fin a eso—. En realidad, ¿por qué no te vas a cenar? —me da una mirada burlona—. Debes tener sed—se lame los labios. Es instintivo, un acto reflejo, no creo que esté consciente de que lo hace, pero me dice qué tan sediento está.

—Es buena idea —Alice chilla—. Jasper también podría ir. ¡Una noche sin chicos!

—Alice… —Edward sacude la cabeza.

— _Es_ una buena idea —le digo, tomando un pañuelo y sonándome—. Debes ir —Edward parece inseguro, pero le aprieto la mano—. Me puedes traer frutas y el bálsamo después.

—Vamos —Jasper palmea a su hermano en la espalda—. Estará en buenas manos aquí.

—Las mejores —Carlisle sonríe y rio, pero eso trae más toses. Esta vez Alice se resístete la tentación de golpear mi espalda. En cambio, me entrega el vaso de agua.

—¿Ves? —le dice a Edward cuando bebo—. Todo está bien.

###

—Él ha estado preocupado —dice Alice una vez que Edward y sus hermanos se van. Ella se acurruca a mi lado en el sofá, con los pies metidos debajo de ella, y toma mi mano. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos y es bueno verla. Me acerco y descanso mi cabeza en su hombro. Al menos ella no puede captar nada de mí—. Todos lo estábamos, por supuesto. Pero Edward estaba… —sacude la cabeza. No son necesarias más palabras.

—Es comprensible —Carlisle dice en voz baja. Tiene las mangas enrolladas y está cortando cebollas con la habilidad de un cirujano—. Teniendo en cuenta su historia —una sombra le nubla el rostro y se me forma un nudo en el estómago.

—Um, en realidad nunca le pregunté al respecto. Siempre he pensado que… no creo que sea algo de lo que le gustaría hablar.

—Yo creo que, si él discutiera eso con alguien, sería contigo —Carlisle me da una sonrisa y echa las rodajas de cebolla en la cacerola que Esme está revolviendo. Alice dice algo sobre pintura de uñas, pero realmente no lo oigo. Mi mente está en Edward, y su gripe. Él nunca dijo nada. Pero es parte de él. De su historia. Quizás él quiera hablar de ello. He estado demasiado envuelta en nuestra burbuja como para pensar en su pasado, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora. _S_ _oy_ diferente ahora. También Edward. Entiendo, de pronto, que esto es algo sobre lo que _quiero_ _preguntarle_. Y tal vez eso es algo de lo que Edward quiere hablar, si se le da la oportunidad. Miro de nuevo a Carlisle, riendo con Esme mientras debaten sobre la cantidad de sal que necesita una sopa. Él mira en mi dirección y tal vez pueda ver la decisión en mi cara, porque me da otra sonrisa suave, y un sutil guiño con su cabeza. Entonces él me pregunta cuánta sal _yo_ le recomendaría para la sopa.

Rosalie toma algunas revistas de su cartera y las pone en mi regazo

—Algo de lectura ligera —dice, con rigidez—. Las terminé, pensé que te gustarían. Mientras te recuperas.

Las revistas no son mi material de lectura habitual —moda, estilo de vida y autos – pero este nuevo gesto inesperado es mucho más que un _resort_ para vacaciones de invierno y los últimos accesorios de auto. Me quedo mirando y ella se encoge de hombros. —Haces feliz a mi hermano —dice con brusquedad y se levanta para mirar las estanterías y tartamudeo un gracias.

—¿Quieres que te haga el pelo? —pregunta Alice. Me paso la mano por la cabeza inmediatamente. A pesar de que me pasé el cepillo esta tarde, estoy segura de que no fue suficiente para compensar los días de abandono. —En realidad, eso podría ser… —pero me interrumpe Alice riendo.

—No, desecha eso —dice—. Puedo ver que otra persona ya tuvo esa idea.

—¿Tuviste una visión?

Levanta el pulgar y en índice, separados en media pulgada. —Una pequeña. Sólo un flash. Me pregunto por qué —frunce el ceño—. Él perdió toda dirección cuando perdió la memoria y su don…

—Y tus visiones se basa en personas que tienen una dirección – le digo—. Que toman decisiones.

Alice asiente. —A pesar de que ha tomado decisiones desde que te volvió a encontrar. Algunas las veo, como cuando patinaron sobre hielo —me da una sonrisa tímida y luego suspira—. Creo que él lo prefiere así, sin embargo.

—Será interesante ver si las cosas cambian ahora que su don y sus recuerdos han regresado —dice Esme.

Miro a los Cullen. —Debe ser extraño que él pueda leer mentes de nuevo.

—Estamos fuera de práctica —rie Alice—. Pero creo que también es extraño para él.

—Fue incómodo cuando llegó el viernes a casa —añade Rosalie.

—Estamos felices por él —dice Esme deliberadamente, lanzando una mirada en dirección de Rose—. Y muy aliviados.

—Eso puede ser cierto —suspira Rosalie—. Pero no se puede negar que era incómodo al principio —se vuelve hacia mí—. Por lo general, su filtro es impecable, pero él también está fuera de práctica. Respondía en voz alta a nuestros pensamientos y él nunca hace eso a menos que esté tratando de ser deliberadamente molesto. Lo cual era a menudo —rueda los ojos y comienzo a reír, pero, por supuesto, se convierte en tos. Alice llega al rescate con el agua.

―Era confuso —dice sonriendo y frotándome la espalda—. Porque, por supuesto, nadie más podía oír lo que él estaba escuchando, así que decía cosas que no tenían sentido. Parecía una mala obra de comedia.

La analogía me hace sonreír mientras regreso el vaso vacío. —Sí, lo puedo imaginar —Para Acción de Gracias, él solo había tenido que hacerle frente solo a Charlie y a mí. Seis mentes de vampiros con la velocidad del relámpago habría sido algo muy diferente.

—Sin embargo, parece estar adaptándose bien —Carlisle sigue cortando, mientras habla—. Y sólo bastaron unos minutos para que se ordenara.

—¿Estaba Joham allí también, cuando Edward llegó a la casa? —sé que Edward dijo que me contaría sobre esa visita y sus noticias más tarde, pero puedo preguntar sobre eso, ¿cierto?

Carlisle mira hacia abajo. —No. Edward y yo nos reunimos con Joham por separado. Estoy seguro de que dirá todo lo que pasó si ya no lo ha hecho —me da una sonrisa rápida y retoma la disección de la zanahoria, y mi curiosidad se hace más grande. Una reunión por separado. Lejos de la familia. Es obvio que Carlisle no va a decir más y recuerdo que Edward dijo que las noticias no eran malas.

Esme me trae un sándwich y un poco de fruta. —Come lo que puedas —dice ella, y me pasa la mano por el pelo. Aún no puedo saborear correctamente, pero se siente bien comer alimentos sólidos. Aunque tengo que parar cada pocos bocados para poder toser. Y para cuando voy terminando, bostezo con ganas.

—¿Quieres irte a la cama? —Alice pregunta.

—No —murmuro, apoyándome en ella—. Solo voy a descansar los ojos.

Cuando me despierto, estoy en mi cama. Está oscuro, pero puedo ver a Edward sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, contra un charco de luz de luna, con las rodillas contra el pecho, mirando a la calle.

Cuando estornudo, voltea hacia mí, con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Comienza a cantar en voz baja, es una canción que no conozco, y me duermo otra vez.

###

El sol brilla fuera de la ventana de la sala de estar y me siento humana de nuevo por primera vez en varios días. La tos aún persiste, pero mi nariz no está tan tapada y mi cabeza está más despejada. Los dolores se han ido y he ido al buzón dos veces hoy. Sólo por ejercicio.

Acurrucada en el sofá, se supone que estoy leyendo las revistas de Rosalie, pero realmente estoy mirando a Edward. Él está sentado de lado en el sillón, con las piernas colgando del brazo, mientras lee un libro de psicología.

—¿Me estás mirando? —dice, y una sonrisa tira de la esquina de su boca. Luego su mirada va lentamente del libro, hacía la mía. Sus ojos son color caramelo caliente después de la caza de la noche anterior con sus hermanos.

—Estoy disfrutando de la vista.

Rueda los ojos, pero la pequeña sonrisa se convierte en una más grande cuando regresa la mirada de su libro.

—Señorita Swan, ¿está coqueteando conmigo?

—¿Y qué si lo estoy haciendo?

—Vas a conseguir cierta reputación.

—Sólo contigo

Él sube la mirada otra vez, de forma rápida y pícara, por sobre su libro. —Mejor si es sólo conmigo —dice. Cuando rio, él sonríe y retoma la lectura—. Mi madre me advirtió sobre las mujeres como tú —murmura.

La rara mención de su madre me sorprende

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué dijo ella? ¿Cuidado con Bella Swan?

—Algo así —rie.

—¿Cómo era ella? —le pregunto.

Un destello de sorpresa aparece en sus rasgos. Luego, vuelve a sonreír, con calidez. —Ella era mi madre —dice en voz baja. Vuelve al libro, sus ojos se mueven sobre la página—. Tengo una foto de ella en alguna parte. Te la mostraré, en algún momento, si quieres.

—Me gustaría.

Asiente. —¿Cómo te sientes ahora? —pregunta. El rápido cambio de tema no se me escapa.

—Estoy bien. Un poco cansada, pero mucho mejor que antes. Con toda la buena atención que he tenido, supongo que esta gripe no fue tan mala como podría haber sido —asiente de nuevo, pero no levanta la vista de su libro. Dejo la revista. No sé si este es el momento adecuado para preguntarle por su propia enfermedad, pero no sé cuándo será el momento adecuado.

—Edward nunca te he preguntado por… nunca hemos hablado de cómo fue cuando estabas enfermo

Si él no fuera un vampiro con muy buena audición, casi podría pensar que no me ha escuchado. No cambia la postura. No habla. Pero un momento después, cierra el libro. —¿Qué te gustaría saber? —levanta la mirada. Su rostro es suave, impasible. Así como su voz.

—No sé. Sólo… supongo que quiero que sepas que si alguna vez quieres hablar de eso, yo te escucharé.

Me estudia por un momento y luego deja caer el libro en el suelo, a un lado del sillón.

—Realmente no recuerdo haber estado enfermo. La mayoría de lo que sé es porque Carlisle me lo ha contado.

—Oh.

Ladea la cabeza. —¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Es parte de tu historia —le dijo—. Y nunca hemos… ―lo dejo ahí, preguntándome si quizás no debería haber preguntado.

—Comenzó con rapidez —Edward dice con mucha naturalidad—. Y progresó incluso más rápido. Después de dos días de los primeros síntomas de la neumonía, Carlisle me había transformado.

¿Dos días? No tenía idea. —Eso es rápido.

—Lo fue, pero para mucha gente fue sólo cuestión de horas.

—¿Horas?

Asiente. —El virus era extremadamente agresivo y una vez que se manifestaba… —se encoge de hombros—. Alguien podría desarrollar los síntomas en la mañana y estar muerto para la noche. Pero como dije, no recuerdo estar enfermo. No hay mucho que pueda decir.

Su voz es muy casual. Casi fuera de lugar. Como si estuviera discutiendo un caso médico.

—No sabía…

—¿Por qué deberías saber? Fue hace mucho tiempo —sonríe y mira por la ventana—. Se está nublando —dice y está claro que el tema está cerrado—. En la tarde podríamos salir a dar un paseo, si te sientes bien. Solo a la esquina y de regreso.

—Claro.

No debería haber preguntado. Obviamente, no quiere hablar de eso. Tomo la revista, pero no me puedo concentrar. Mis ojos siguen yendo a Edward, todavía sentado en el sillón. Sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Sus caros _jeans_ de diseñador tienen un caro tajo de diseñador en la rodilla y comienza a tocarla, tirando de los hilos sueltos. Es inusual que haga eso. Edward no es inquieto.

—Nunca le dije adiós a mi padre —dice en voz baja, sorprendiéndome. Mantiene los ojos fijos en su rodilla y vuelvo a dejar la revista—. Se despertó con catarro y mi madre no me dejaba verlo. Cuando llegué a casa de la escuela, había hombres con máscaras quirúrgicas blancas, que bajaban una camilla cubierta por los escalones de la entrada, mientras mi madre lloraba en la puerta. Él ya había muerto.

—Oh, Dios mío —me llevo la mano a la boca y murmuro el nombre de Edward entre mis dedos.

—No hubo mucho tiempo para llorar porque mis síntomas se desarrollaron un par de horas más tarde —el agujero en sus pantalones era cada vez más grande—. Ella llamó al médico y los hombres de las máscaras vinieron otra vez. No vi a mi madre después de eso. Carlisle me dijo después que ella también había caído enferma. Yo estaba demasiado enfermo como para darme cuenta. Ella había ido al hospital en la misma ambulancia que yo, y no me había dado cuenta. Ella duró un día más, muriendo unas horas antes que yo. O bien, antes de que _hubiera_ muerto —sacude la cabeza y se estremece, tan ligeramente que la mayoría de la gente no lo notaría, pero yo sí—. Sé que le suplicó a Carlisle que hiciera lo que pudiera para salvarme —dijo después. Traga—. Tampoco pude despedirme de ella.

Quiero ir a su regazo y abrazarlo, pero no lo hago. Creo que en este momento, él necesita hablar. Y él necesita que yo lo escuche.

—Los recuerdos están muy brumosos—dice—. Es como mirar el sueño de otra persona, ni siquiera el mío, las imágenes son tan confusas, pero es raro, las pequeñas cosas que _sí_ recuerdo… —se detiene y traga de nuevo—. Me afeitaron —se pasa la mano por la barbilla—. Tenía 17, no había mucho qué afeitar, pero lo hicieron de todos modos. Y el carro de la enfermera tenía una rueda que chirriaba.

—¿Te afeitaron? ¿Por qué se molestaron haciendo eso, si estabas tan enfermo? —me parece ridículo.

—Higiene —Edward dice con ironía—. Reglas del hospital —se acaricia la barbilla—. A veces me gustaría que me hubieran dejado barba de un par de días. Entonces podría ser capaz de pasar por alguien mayor —se encoge de hombros—. A parte de la brocha de afeitar y de la rueda que chirriaba, mis recuerdos son sobre cómo me sentía.

Asumo que se refiere al ardor de la fiebre. De ninguna manera estoy preparado para lo que dice a continuación.

—Fue tan… yo estaba _tan triste_.

Mi corazón tartamudea y jadeo. Se me aguan los ojos y tengo que morderme con fuerza el labio. Los largos dedos de Edward todavía recorren el agujero de sus jeans. Mantiene la mirada había abajo. —Todo lo de esos días es como un borrón, pero hubo un momento… —hace una pausa, cierra los ojos— No sé si era de día o de noche, día uno o día dos, pero hubo un _breve y brillante momento de claridad_ , cuando supe que mi familia se había ido, y que yo estaba solo, y que probablemente no sobreviviría. La tristeza era… —sacude la cabeza. Sus dedos siguen su tarea—. Ese es mi último recuerdo humano. Mi último sentimiento humano. Esa tristeza.

Esta vez no me detengo. Salgo del sofá y voy a su regazo, lo abrazo con todo lo que tengo. Enrolla los brazos a mi alrededor, curva su cuerpo al mío, tan cerca que no puedo decir donde termino yo y él comienza. Lo siento apoyar la mejilla en mi cabeza.

—Ssh —susurra.

—Yo… no… lo sabía —sollozo.

—Porque nunca te lo conté —dice—. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie.

—No quiero que estés triste.

—Ya no lo estoy.

Me alejo y miro la cara de Edward. Le toco la mejilla. —Te amo.

—Yo también te amo —dice, sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes. Luego echa a perder el momento, dándome la caja de pañuelos—. Ahora, suénate.

Nos quedamos sentados, muy quietos y en silencio, durante mucho tiempo. Trato de procesar lo que Edward me acaba de decir. Entonces, no hay recuerdos de un bondadoso doctor Carlisle diciéndole que todo va a estar bien, que podía salvarlo. Solo la aplastante tristeza de perderlo todo. Ahora me pregunto si toda esa tristeza vino con él a esta vida. Al pensar en eso, como era él al comienzo, estoy bastante segura de que fue a así.

Lo observo mientras mira por la ventana. Hay un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios. Una calma en las líneas de su rostro. Cuando baja la mirada hacia mí, hay alegría en sus ojos.

—Me estás mirando —dice.

—Todavía estoy disfrutando de la vista.

—Ah, señorita Swan —levanta mi mano y la besa—. Estás coqueteando de nuevo.

###

El pie de Edward golpea el mío debajo de la ancha mesa de estudio. La biblioteca está llena, pero tenemos este rincón solo para nosotros.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta.

—Bien —toso un poco. Fuera está cayendo una llovizna ligera. Ha estado así durante la mayor parte del día. Edward también mira por la ventana.

—Debiste haberte quedado en casa. Hace cuatro días, apenas estabas consciente.

—Ya he faltado el lunes y martes. Me atrasaré bastante.

Además, he sido atendida muy bien y con tanto cuidado, que me siento sorprendentemente bien, y casi normal. Cuatros días de dormir, sopa, masajes en la espalda y que hagan todo por ti.

—No dejaré que te atrases —Edward dice con naturalidad.

—Uh, ¿sí? —cruzo los brazos y le lanzo una mirada dudosa por sobre la mesa—. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo harías?

—Tutor. Clases privadas —se balancea hacia atrás en su silla.

—Mm, yo sé todo sobre tus clases particulares.

Él sonríe. —Eso no es lo que quise decir.

—¿Oh? Qué pena. Creí que tal vez podrías hacerme de tutor cuando lleguemos a casa.

Edward rueda los ojos. —De verdad te sientes mejor, ¿no?

—Sí. Pero, ¿cómo te sientes tú? —toco mi frente. Esta mañana cuando caminábamos por el campus, tenía la mano tensa alrededor de la mía, pero ahora, después de dos clases, parece más relajado.

—Estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no tomó un poco de tiempo el acostumbrarme —inclina la silla hacia atrás, balanceándola en las dos patas—. Ya extraño la paz, pero la hierba no siempre es más verde, ¿cierto?

—¿Te gustaría poder regresar…?

—No —dice rápidamente, y se hace hacia delante, inclinado sobre la mesa y baja la voz—. Hay una especie diferente de paz, una seguridad, en saber exactamente lo que la gente está pensando —mira rápidamente hacia su derecha, donde una chica está mirando la estantería de libros.

—¿Qué está pensando ella? —pregunto, inclinándome también sobre la mesa. Edward sacude la cabeza. Una mirada de resignado aburrimiento cruza su rostro—. Oh, vamos —digo— Dime.

Suspira profundamente. —Ella piensa que tengo una sonrisa perfecta. Con dientes perfectos —rie bajito, de forma oscura—. Ella realmente no quiere saber, ¿verdad?

Me tapo la boca, de risa y sorpresa, cuando Edward curva los labios y enseña rápidamente esos perfectos dientes en una breve sonrisa amenazadora. —Sabes, tú no has cambiado mucho después de todo, ahora que lo pienso.

Edward ahora también está sorprendido, por la expresión en su cara. —No entiendo.

—Bueno —comienzo y bajo la voz—, el otro día, hiciste una broma cuando presionaste tus dedos sobre mi yugular. Y esa sonrisa de vampiro de hace un momento. Estaba pensando en cómo has cambiado, ya que antes siempre me ocultabas esa parte de ti todo lo que podías. Pero ahora pienso en la cafetería de la escuela.

—Oh —el entendimiento llega a su rostro—. La conversación sobre la caza.

—Uh huh. Sobre tus armas de caza.

Me enseña la sonrisa de nuevo y rio. —Pero según recuerdo, Bella, no reías ese día.

—Bueno, todavía me estaba acostumbrando a las cosas… pero luego, cuando fui a tu casa por primera vez, y estábamos en tu habitación…

—Y te acorralé.

—Y chillé y Alice fue y dijo que creía que me ibas a comer para el almuerzo. Y que tenías que compartir.

Rio bajito. —Y dije que no, que no serías suficiente como para compartir.

Toma mi mano. Acaricia con suavidad mi muñeca con el pulgar, por sobre las venas que se ven a través de mi piel

—Todas esas discusiones sobre lo peligroso que eras. Advertencias. Toda esa demostración en el prado —ruedo los ojos—. Fuiste muy abierto sobre lo que eras.

—Lo sé.

—Pero luego, después de James y el baile… eras diferente… —hago una pausa, no sé cómo explicarlo—. Fue como si lo vampírico quedara encerrado. Realmente no había pensado en ello hasta ahora.

—¿Vampírico? — sus labios tiemblan en una casi sonrisa.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —le doy una mirada rápida—. No más destellos de dientes. No más historias de cazas o escalofriantes muestras de fuerza —me detengo y frunzo el ceño—. No más chistes sobre comerme —tuerzo la mano y aprieto su pulgar bajo el mío—. Te pillé —susurro. Levanta la mirada, desconcertado—. Guerra de pulgares —digo—. Te acabo de ganar.

—Oh —Edward sonríe y observa nuestras manos. Con sus dedos aprieta suavemente los míos.

—Fue casi como si cualquier cosa que hicieras con ese lado, estuviera fuera de tus límites.

—Tienes razón —dice, y veo la sonrisa desvanecerse lentamente—. Estaba muy feliz de tenerte. Tan feliz y agradecido que, después de todo lo que habías visto, quisieras seguir conmigo —levanta la vista—. Y yo quería ser lo más humano posible. Para ti —de pronto da vuelta nuestras manos. Su pulgar presiona el mío—. Te pillé—frota el pulgar sobre el mío de manera conciliadora—. Creía que si veías algo muy vampiro en mí…

—¿Saldría corriendo?

Asiente, sin dejar de mirar nuestras manos. —Al principio quería que salieras corriendo, así estarías a salvo. No confiaba en mí, y por eso fui tan abierto, creo. Quería que supieras en lo que te estabas involucrando. Pero después… —se encoge de hombros—. Después supe que te haría daño. Y saqué lo humano en mí, te lo he dicho antes… y quería concentrarme en eso. Quería que _tú_ te concentraras en eso. ¡Te tengo!

—Oh.

Rie bajito y me aprieta de nuevo la mano. —Pero estás equivocada en que no cambié. Si ahora soy más abierto no es porque quiera asustarte. Es porque sé que puedo ser yo mismo a tu alrededor. ¡Te pillé!

—¡Hey! ¡No puedes hacer eso más de dos veces seguidas! —mi protesta me hace toser. Edward espera hasta que vuelvo a estar bien.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta—. ¿Cuál es el punto del juego si lo hacemos por turnos?

—Pero acabas de hacer uno. No estaba preparada.

—¿Y?

—¡Te tengo! ¡Ha! —presiono su pulgar.

—¡Hey!

Tuerzo la mano rápidamente. —¡Y, te pillé! ¡Otra vez! Gané

Edward frunce el ceño, mira nuestra mano como si lo hubieran ofendido de alguna manera.

—Deberías estar estudiando —dice y retira la mano con suavidad—. Te vas a atrasar.

Tengo una réplica muy ingeniosa de "mal perdedor" lista para él, pero mi teléfono me interrumpe. Frunzo el ceño al mirar la pantalla.

—¿Jacob? —Edward pregunta con cautela.

Niego, sin estar segura de estar aliviada o no. He esperado tener noticias de mi mejor amigo desde ayer, cuando Charlie llamó. Por lo menos, creo sigue siendo mi mejor amigo. Mi papá fue todo disculpas, haciéndome saber que accidentalmente se le había escapado la noticia sobre mi compromiso cuando estaba con Sue, Bill y Jake.

—Sé que querías decírselo tú —dijo—. Estaban bastante sorprendidos. Pero estoy seguro de que Jake lo entenderá. Si yo pude, él también. Probablemente te llamará pronto.

Pero hasta ahora, todo ha estado en silencio desde La Push. Esperar mensajes de felicitaciones, sería tener mucha expectativa, lo sé. Pero el silencio es inquietante. Es como esperar que caiga el otro zapato.

—No, no es Jake—le digo a Edward—. Es Renee. Otra foto de vestido de novia—tiendo el teléfono para que lo vea, y rio cuando frunce la nariz.

—Te verías ridícula.

—Como un merengue —alejé el teléfono.

—¿Todavía lo tenemos planeado para Nochebuena? —Edward pregunta y sé lo que está haciendo. Mientras estuve enferma no hablamos de la boda o no planificamos nada. Charlie y Renee no saben de nuestros planes para Nochebuena. La familia de Edward no sabe nada en absoluto.

—Tenemos tiempo si lo mantenemos pequeño y sencillo.

Edward toma de nuevo mi mano. Sonríe. —Sólo nosotros —dice—. Y nuestras familias.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa. —Debemos decirle a tu familia.

—¿Esta noche?

—Me parece bien. Pero antes de eso…

—¿Mm?

—¿Joham?

—Oh —Edward deja caer mi mano y se apoya en el respaldo de la silla.

—Creo que ahora estoy lo suficientemente bien como para escuchar esas noticias, ¿no?

Traga saliva y mira a su alrededor. —Este no es un buen lugar.

—Entonces encontraremos el lugar. Vámonos a casa. Edward, he sido realmente buena. Realmente paciente. He esperado, pero ahora me estás poniendo nerviosa —es cierto. Sé que él no lo ha olvidado, y cada uno de los últimos días me he preguntado si me lo dirá. No quiero preocuparme más—. Quiero saber —hago una pausa y respiro—. ¿Es sobre tu memoria?

—No —dice rápidamente y recoge sus libros. Noto con cuanto cuidado desliza mi marcador en su lugar.

—Vamos —dice—. Ya terminamos las clases del día, y se acerca una tormenta. Lleguemos a casa antes de que comience a llover y te lo diré allí.

Tiene el ceño fruncido, y la mandíbula endurecida.

—Edward, todo está bien, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Todo está bien —se inclina sobre la mesa y toma mi mano—. Pero, Bella…

—¿Qué?

Su pulgar aplasta el mío. —¡Te tengo!

###

Un trueno retumba cuando salimos del estacionamiento. Edward toma mi mano sobre la consola. Pone música suave en la radio y tararea bajito.

En el primer cruce, las luces están apagadas y la cola de autos que esperan para cruzar es larga. La policía está dirigiendo el tránsito. Hay un desvío en el lugar para quienes lo quieran tomar, pero, de todas formas, será un largo viaje a casa.

Suspiro pesadamente, y me apoyo en el asiento de cuero. No quiero esperar más por lo que tenga de contarme Edward

—Quizás podrías contarme ahora —le digo. Deja de tararear y me mira, estudiándome, al parecer, y yo espero a que me diga que no. En vez, toma una respiración profunda.

—¿Me pregunto cuál será tu reacción? —dice, sorprendiéndome.

—Um, bueno, ¿por qué no me dices qué es y luego los dos lo sabremos?

Sonríe, pero hay una especia de distancia en la mirada de sus ojos y me pregunto a donde ha ido su mente.

—Dijiste que no se trataba de tu memoria.

—No.

—¿Qué es entonces?

El tráfico avanza unos centímetros y Edward me suelta la mano para cambiar de marcha. De pronto, parece nervioso. Casi tímido, cuando vuelve a enredar sus dedos con los míos.

—Este no es el lugar que había imaginado —murmura.

—Estoy segura que la información no cambia con la ubicación.

Sus ojos parpadean a mi pecho, donde mi corazón late con fuerza.

—Mucho de esto no lo entiendo —dice—. Hay aspectos que no tienen sentido en absoluto. Y es complicado. Riesgoso. Hay mucho que considerar. Incluso si lo consideramos, no podríamos. Pero la decisión, ante todo, será toda tuya.

—Sólo dime, Edward.

Me da una sonrisa temblorosa. —Podemos tener una familia. Si elegimos eso.

Las palabras no tienen sentido. —Ya tenemos familias—digo. Edward se ve nervioso de nuevo.

—No, me refiero a una nueva familia. Un bebé. Las historias sobre Joham son ciertas.

Las palabras todavía no tienen sentido. Quizás aún estoy confusa con la gripe. Tal vez no he oído bien.

—¿Un bebé?

Edward hace un suave ruido de frustración. —Para decirlo con más claridad, Bella… —se acerca a mí y susurra en mi oído—. Puedo dejarte embarazada.

Ahora entiendo. Suspiro y me hago hacia atrás, mirando la expresión vacilante y cuidada en el rostro de Edward.

—Probablemente no debería haberlo dicho tan crudamente —dice.

—No, no, crudo está bien. Quiero decir… ¿ _cómo_?

—De la forma habitual —dice en voz baja.

El tráfico avanza de nuevo y un silencio nervioso se asienta sobre nosotros mientras el auto avanza. Luego, Edward toma mi mano de nuevo.

—Dime algo —susurra—. Cualquier cosa, por favor.

Mi mente corre, los pensamientos caen sobre sí mismo al tratar de procesar la noticia. Y digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

—Te amo.

El rostro de Edward se disuelve en una sonrisa deslumbrante. —Es bueno saberlo—. Levanta mi mano para besarla.

—¿Qué más puedo decir? —pregunto y cuando Edward habla sus palabras son lentas y medidas.

—Es una decisión muy importante. Un embarazo tendría riesgos, y terminaría con tu transformación. Sin embargo, con la preparación adecuada, con la atención adecuada… no te negaré esto, Bella. Si es lo que quieres, podemos intentarlo.

Sus ojos están muy serios. No sé por dónde empezar.

—¿Si es lo que quiero?

Asiente.

—Um… sacudo la cabeza, tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos. ¿Realmente podríamos hacer esto? —¿Qué más… qué más debo saber?

El tráfico mejora un poco y para cuando el auto pasa la intersección, Edward me cuenta todo sobre los seis meses de gestación, el reposo en cama, dieta a base de sangre y cesáreas con cuchillos con hojas especiales para cortar piedra.

—Sé que suena horrible.

—Pero es factible. ¿Podríamos tener un bebé?

—Tenemos el potencial, sí.

La lluvia cae con más fuerza. Destella un relámpago. El tráfico delante se detiene de nuevo y los neumáticos formas arcos de agua en el aire.

Es mucho para asimilar. —¿Cómo son los niños? —pregunto—. ¿Son vampiros? ¿Humanos?

—Una mezcla —dice Edward—. Al igual que un niño humano, toma características de ambos padres. Ellos se desarrollan a un ritmo ligeramente más rápido que un niño humano normal, pero no lo suficiente como para levantar sospechas.

—¿Inmortal?

—No. Pero tienen una vida muy larga. El proceso de envejecimiento se ralentiza una vez que alcanzan la madurez. Envejecen un año cada veinte, aproximadamente —pasa de cambio a medida que doblamos en una esquina—. Pero como dije, Bella, la decisión es tuya. Cualquiera que quieras. Incluso no tienes que pensar en ello si no quieres.

—Pero, ¿tú estaría de acuerdo con eso, si es lo que yo quiero?

—Sí —me aprieta la mano—. No tienes que decidir ahora, por supuesto. Ni siquiera tienes que pensar en eso de nuevo si no quieres.

—¿Es por esto que no querías contármelo cuando estaba enferma?

—Creía que podría ser demasiado.

Asiento. Creo que tiene razón.

Miro por la ventana, viendo a la gente que pasa conduciendo sin tener idea de la conversación cambia vidas que estaba teniendo justo ahora.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Sólo… pensando —su mano estrecha la mía.

—Te he dado mucho en qué pensar —dice en voz baja.

Sólo quiero absorber esta noticia. Sumergirme en ella y saborearla. Yo podría darle esto. Una familia.

Llegamos a mi departamento. Subimos, en silencio. Edward me ayuda con mi abrigo y voy a mi habitación a cambiarme por un pantalón de deporte y calcetines gruesos. Cuando regreso a la sala, él está acostado en el sofá y abre vacilante los brazos. Su rostro muestra inseguridad, pero sonríe cuando me acuesto a su lado y me curvo contra su cuerpo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta

—No en realidad.

—¿Cansada?

—Un poco.

Me abraza fuerte. Siento el ritmo constante de su respiración. El lento y parejo subir y bajar de su peso debajo de mi mejilla. La suave caricia de su mano en mi espalda. Enreda sus pies con los míos. Lo amo. Y comprendo, mientras me abraza, que ya sé mi decisión. Pero no estoy segura de la de él.

—¿Edward?

—Mm…

—Dijiste que esta sería mi decisión. Lo que yo quiera.

—Sí.

—No me negarás un bebé, si eso es lo que quiero.

—Eso es cierto.

Levanto la cabeza y encuentro su mirada cautelosa. —Pero, ¿qué es lo que tú quieres?

Parpadea, casi como si no entendiera la pregunta. —Quiero que seas feliz, Bella.

—Lo sé. Pero yo también quiero eso para ti. Quiero que _tú_ seas feliz —me siento y él también, por lo que ahora estoy a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y curiosos, al mirarme—. He estado pensando… todo. Edward, un bebé tiene que ser algo que _ambos_ queramos —hago una pausa para ordenar mis pensamientos—. Estoy muy segura de que cuando eras un humano de 17 años, tener hijos era lo más alejado en tu mente, ¿verdad? No habrías querido ser padre.

Me mira con cuidado. —Sí, es cierto. Y piensas que todavía tengo 17, como si eso pudiera decir cómo me siento.

Me encojo de hombros. —No has dicho _cómo_ te sientes. Sigues diciéndome que es mi elección, cualquiera que sea.

—Yo no quiero que mis sentimientos influencien en tu decisión, de cualquier manera.

—Pero no puedes hacer eso. No puedes mantenerte fuera de esta decisión. Esto se trata de los dos. Nuestro bebé sería _parte de nosotros_. ¿Quieres esto? Quiero saber lo que _tú_ quieres

—¿Lo que yo quiero?

—Sí.

Edward toma aire con fuerza. Sus ojos se pierden en mi cara, mi cuerpo y se detienen en mi estómago. Se estira, pone una mano bajo mi sudadera y la deja sobre la piel desnuda de mi vientre

—Lo que yo quiero —susurra.

Sus dedos me acarician en suaves y lentos círculos. Su toque es muy tierno, muy amoroso. Tengo lágrimas en los ojos y sonrío cuando su mirada se desplaza de regreso a mi cara. Él también sonríe.

—Yo quiero esto. —dice.

.

* * *

.

En original 104°F, equivalentes a 40°C. En las siguientes ocasiones se entrega valor en grados Celsius.

.

* * *

.

 _Hola!_

 _Que sorpresas en este capítulo, y no saben las que se vienen en los que siguen._

 _Aunque no lo crean, estamos entrando a la recta final. Lo de hoy hace precedente para el desenlace final._

 _Muchas gracias por su comentarios y demás!_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo._

 _Cariño ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Keepsake a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

 _Capítulo beteado por Erica Castelo. Muchas Gracias._

 _._

 **Punto de vista de Edward.**

—Yo quiero esto.

Edward apenas podía creer que había dicho las palabras. No creía que le hubiera dado voz a un profundo anhelo que nunca había reconocido, y mucho menos haberlo hecho saber. Hasta ahora.

Miró a Bella a los ojos, perdido en sus profundidades, con su nuevo corazón abierto para que ella lo viera. Él había cargado la noticia de su potencial durante casi una semana, pero la enfermedad de Bella había superado todo. Y mientras Edward se había permitido unos fugaces momentos para pensar en esta nueva información, no se había permitido _sentir_. Y ahora que lo hizo, esos sentimientos fueron una sorpresa. Una revelación que lo sacudió y lo sostuvo en una embriagadora mezcla de emoción e incredulidad.

Quería esto. Su propia familia. De _ellos_.

Sus palabras parecían resonar en el silencio de la sala de estar de Bella. Hacían eco en su cabeza. Las sentía en su corazón.

Él quería esto.

Pero sólo si Bella también lo quería, y hasta ahora, ella no había _dicho_ qué quería. Y quizás _él había dicho_ demasiado.

Sus palabras se desvanecían ahora, superadas por el silencio.

Lentamente, Edward retiró la mano del estómago de Bella. Contuvo el aliento, aún encerrado en su mirada, esperando su reacción, no permitiéndose pensar o analizar. O tener esperanza. Hizo caso omiso a esa esquina pequeña, oscura y retorcida de su mente que se preparaba para lo peor. Que Bella podría no sentir lo mismo. Que, frente a esta nueva realidad de niños híbridos, podría ser rechazado.

Pasaron los segundos. Un montón de segundos.

Luego, una lenta y cálida sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de Bella. Igual como la salida del sol, pensó Edward.

—Me gusta el nombre Elliot, para un niño —susurró—. Quizás Lara para niña.

A pesar del gran intelecto de Edward, le tomó un momento para comprender plenamente las palabras de Bella, o para medir el significado de esa sonrisa. Y cuando la realización lo golpeó, golpeó duro. Su aliento se estremeció y salió quebrado al exhalar con fuerza. Le temblaban los dedos al tomar las caderas de Bella. Tragó con la esperanza de desbordar su corazón y un nuevo futuro, una nueva vida, que aparecía en su mente.

—Son buenos nombres—susurró—. Muy buenos —comenzó a sonreír también, pero se detuvo de pronto—. ¿Estás… estás llorando? —Edward apartó rápidamente la lágrima de la mejilla de Bella.

—Feliz —susurró ella—. Estoy feliz.

Edward creyó que su corazón iba a estallar. Abrió las piernas para que ella cayera entre ellas, con su cuerpo tendido sobre el suyo, con la mejilla contra su pecho. Él le acarició la espalda, le besó el pelo y deseó tener las palabras para decirle lo que sentía.

—¿En serio me dijiste…? —dijo y él sintió más lagrimas humedecer su camisa.

—¿Qué dije?

—Lo que _tú_ quieras —sorbiendo, levantó la cara y le tocó la mejilla con los dedos, viéndolo a los ojos— Me dijiste lo que tú querías. Nunca haces eso. Pero hoy sí. Quieres esto y no sólo lo dijiste porque yo lo quiero. _También_ lo haces _por ti_.

Edward se preguntó si tal vez había encontrado las palabras, sin darse cuenta.

Ella lo besó entonces, rozando sus labios con suavidad, lentamente. Edward enredó sus manos en su cabello. La alegría creció dentro de él, llenándolo, hasta que desbordó y sentía que iba a explotar con su fuerza. No cabía en el cambio que su vida estaba tomando. En esos últimos minutos, con unas pocas palabras. Había pensado que el que Bella aceptara ser su esposa era la mayor felicidad que alguna vez tendría, pero ahora…

Ella no se perdería nada por estar con él. Podría darle hijos. Podría darle todo. Él podría ser el hombre que habría sido, que _debería_ haber sido, si hubiera sido humano. Podría ser padre. Era casi demasiado. Y Edward no sabía qué hacer con todos esos nuevos sentimientos. Así que sostuvo más cerca a Bella y le dijo que la amaba. Las palabras no parecían ser suficientes. Pero, al mismo tiempo, lo eran todo.

—También te amo —Bella sonrió—. ¿Realmente podemos hacerlo?

—Sí —Edward asintió, cambiando de posición para poder besarla en la mandíbula, queriendo estar tan cerca de ella como pudiera. En serio podemos. Pero hay mucho por discutir —la besó debajo de la oreja y sonrió cuando ella se estremeció—. Habría que hacer una planificación cuidadosa, tener especial cuidado… —se echó para atrás para verla a los ojos—. Y Bella, si crees que ahora soy protector contigo… —dejó de hablar cuando ella presión sus labios con los suyos y lo besó con fuerza. Edward profundizó el beso tanto como se atrevía. Le pasó las manos a lo largo de su espalda—. Entonces… ¿también quieres esto? —murmuró y Bella rio bajito.

—Lo único que quieres es oírme decirlo de nuevo, ¿no?

—Sí —rio también—. Así que… ¿lo quieres?

—Lo quiero. Quiero esto. Contigo —ella suspiró y sonrió—. Nunca quise hijos por el simple hecho de tenerlos. Pero contigo —se acurrucó más contra su pecho—. Sin embargo, no por el momento —dijo ella—. Después de la universidad.

—Cuando estés lista —dijo Edward—. Sólo dime. Estaré allí —el deseo ardía en sus venas. En su pecho, sentía como si su corazón fuera a comenzar a latir en cualquier momento—. Y eso nos deja mucho tiempo para planificar.

—Mucho para planificar —Bella sonrió—. ¿Y la práctica? — ella le mordisqueo la oreja, enganchó una pierna sobre la suya y apretó las caderas contra él. Edward jadeó suavemente. Su cuerpo respondió. La deseaba, la deseaba mucho, pero…

—La gripe —murmuró mientras la besaba en la garganta, sus manos tomaban sus caderas, quietando sus movimientos, pero manteniendo el contacto. —Aún te estás recuperando…

—Edward, estoy mejor. Confía en mí.

Edward estaba más que feliz de confiar en ella. La agarró con más fuerza, acercándola más. El pulso de su cuello latía debajo de sus labios y ella gimió cuando deslizó una de sus piernas entre las de ella. Se sentó, de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él, y con suavidad, él tiró del suéter por sobre su cabeza, dejándola desnuda y hermosa sobre él, con el pelo desordenado en una nube castaña alrededor de sus hombros.

—Bella —su voz fue casi un gemido. Gentilmente acunó y jugó con sus pechos mientras los temblorosos dedos de ella trabajaban en la cremallera de sus jeans. Y fue entonces cuando los pensamientos comenzaron a llega desde la calle de abajo

—No… —Edward gimió y se estremeció—. No…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Invitados —quería decir intrusos. Invasores. Y se preguntó si había un peor momento que este en la historia del mundo. Decidió que no habría otro.

—¿Quiénes?

Edward suspiró. —Tus amigos del trabajo. De The Drum. Han venido a ver cómo te sientes.

Afuera, en la acera, Scott se preguntaba cuánto pagaba Bella al mes por un departamento en esta parte de la ciudad. Amaranthe se odiaba a sí misma por haber sido persuadida a unirse a esta visita porque estaba segura de que Bella era del tipo de persona que prefiere recuperarse en paz y tranquilidad. Alison se daba palmadas en la espalada por su buena acción.

—Oh —Bella frunció el ceño y miró por sobre el hombro hacia la puerta—. Podríamos quedarnos callados y no responder.

—Podríamos. Pero tu camioneta está estacionada al frente. Saben que estás aquí —maldijo en voz baja para sí y comenzó a recitar la tabla periódica en ruso para calmar su cuerpo. Y mientras lo hacía Bella suspiró y se mordió el labio. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, ella se ajustaba su suéter y Edward se acomodaba los pantalones. Esperaba con muchas ganas que sus amigos no se quedaran mucho tiempo porque este se había convertido en uno de los días más increíbles y significativos de su vida y en este momento, no había lugar para cualquier otra persona. Excepto Bella, por supuesto.

—Wow, hola. Um, que sorpresa —Bella sonrió manteniendo la puerta abierta para Scott, Alison y Amaranthe—. Adelante. Todos ya conocen a Edward, ¿no es así?

Hubo tímidos asentamiento de saludo y Edward levantó la mano. Debatió en mostrar una amplia sonrisa de bienvenida. Con todos sus dientes. Tal vez incluso añadirle la poco natural inclinación de la cabeza. Eso por lo general era suficiente para despejar una habitación. Pero se contuvo.

—Esto es para ti, Bella —Alison le entregó un ramo de flores—. Pensamos en que deberíamos venir a saludarte y a ver cómo estabas. Te ves un poco sonrojada, ¿todavía tienes fiebre? —da un cauteloso paso hacia atrás.

Bella rápidamente le aseguró que estaba bien y olfateó el ramo. —Están geniales, gracias, pero no tenían que hacerlo. Estaré de vuelta en el trabajo en dos días de todos modos…

—Le dijimos eso —murmuró Amaranthe y Alison le dio una mirada.

—¡Hey, una mecedora! Mi abuela tenía una —Scott se sentó y comenzó a balancearse, claramente haciéndose de la casa. Alison tomó lugar en el sofá. Después de algunas dudas, Amaranthe se unió a ella. Bella ofreció café y Edward resignado la siguió detrás del mostrador de la cocina para ayudarla.

—Entonces, ¿todos tuvieron un buen día de Acción de Gracias? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Me he perdido de mucho en el trabajo? —Alison comenzó con la historia de un cliente que quería comprar un clavicordio mientras Edward sacaba las tazas buenas del estante alto y Bella ponía agua a hervir. Sus dedos rozaron los de ella, cada vez que echaba café en las tazas. Bella añadió la leche. Edward agitó el azúcar. Sus pechos le rozaron el brazo cuando pasó delante de él de regreso a la nevera. Edward siseó con suavidad. Bella se mordió el labio. Alison preguntó si necesitaban ayuda y frunció el ceño cuando comenzaron a reír.

Edward se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y Bella se apretó en el sofá junto a Amaranthe. Alison continuó hablando por lo que se distrajo, manteniendo sólo una pequeña parte de su cerebro en alerta en caso de que le pidieran algún tipo de interacción. Pero no creía que fuera probable. Alison apenas había respirado desde su llegada. Así que se sentó en silencio, fingiendo tomar un sorbo de café mientras él y Bella intercambiaban miradas por sobre sus tazas. Y trató de parecer normal. Incluso si no se sentía así. Porque había pasado demasiado esta tarde. Se había abierto a nuevos sentimiento, ideas y probabilidades que no había tenido tiempo de procesar adecuadamente todavía. Y Edward necesitaba tiempo. Así era él. En este momento su corazón y mente estaban sobrecargados. También su cuerpo. Sufría por Bella. Pero él hizo su parte. Y le dio un sorbo a su café. Como si este no fuera uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Mientras Alison hablaba de sus planes para reorganizar el local, Edward observaba la forma en que Bella se lamía los labios después de cada sorbo de café. Notó la forma en su suéter marcaba ligeramente sus pechos con cada bocanada de aire. Le gustaba la forma en que su pulgar acariciaba el asa de la taza. Su mente vagó a imágenes de ella embarazada, con el vientre lleno con su hijo. Su hijo.

Pensó en las casas de árbol que le haría. En las clases de música. Los juegos que tendrían y las cometas que harían volar. Aprender a andar en bicicleta. Las historias que le leería. Todavía tenía su ejemplar infantil de _La Isla del Tesoro_. Sus ojos se posaron en los estantes con los libros de Bella y en su ejemplar muy querido de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_. En la bodega en Chicago tenía, entre otras cosas, un conjunto de soldados de plomo y un _set_ de trenes. Antigüedades para algunos, tesoros de familia para Edward. Habían sido de su padre, luego de Edward, y ahora…

Su corazón se volvió a llenar al darse cuenta de que tal vez, podría tener la vida que sus padres hubieran esperado para él, después de todo.

—Edward, ¿qué te parece? —Alison lo miraba expectante y escudriñó rápidamente en sus pensamientos para ponerse al día en la conversación. Ah, música de los 70. The Ramones.

—No soy gran fan de la música de los 70 —dijo—. Me gustaron algunos discos de The Ramones. Pero prefiero Sex Pistols.

Alison se sorprendió. Edward no parecía _fan_ de Sex Pistols, pero su respuesta la deja satisfecha. Volvió a su discusión sobre The Ramones y Edward volvió a sus pensamientos.

¿Y si él y Bella tenían una niña?

Edward casi derramó su café. No sabía nada de niñas y su mente fue del punk de principios de los 70 a casas de muñecas, fiesta de té y clases de ballet. ¿A las niñas les gustan las casas en los árboles? Edward no estaba seguro.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar el caos en sus pensamientos. Se estaba adelantado. Adelantando mucho. Todavía quedaba mucho por recorrer, mucho qué decidir. No debería estar pensando en la caja de juguetes todavía. Tomó una respiración lenta y profunda, y se centró en la conversación a su alrededor, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que su mente estuviera de vuelta a lo mismo, aunque iba en una dirección ligeramente diferente esta vez.

Él no estaba bromeando cuando le había dicho a Bella que él sería protector. Si hacían esto, estaría a su lado en cada segundo de su embarazo. Nunca la dejaría. Su familia tendría que traerle sus comidas en un termo.

Se preguntó si estaba siendo egoísta, queriendo esto para Bella. Era un riesgo para ella, un gran riesgo, incluso con toda la información que tenían y el cuidado que podría dársele. Pero ella también lo quería. Ella había dicho que sí.

Scott hizo una broma, Edward se arrastró de vuelta a la conversación. Rio y se unió a la charla por un rato. Más música. La nueva película de espías que a pesar de las malas críticas aún llena la taquilla. La última temporada de The Office y que la versión inglesa era mejor que la americana. Sonrió, asintió y dio opiniones. Respondió las preguntas de Scott sobre su auto. Amaranthe elogió su chaqueta y le envió un mensaje con los detalles de la página web donde la había comprado. Y después volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, ya que Alison tenía corte de nuevo.

Su hijo sería parte vampiro y eso significaría lecciones de caza. Le enseñaría cómo acechar y derribar sus presas. Cómo sostener las patas de un animal para que no lo patee mientras le drena la sangre y la vida. Mostrarle cómo elegir al ciervo más grande de un rebaño. Enseñarle la mejor manera de sacar a un oso de su hibernación. Cómo atrapar a un puma en medio de un salto. Esa era la especialidad de Edward. Todo estaba muy lejos de aprender a andar en bicicleta y clases de ballet, pero igualmente importante.

Miró a Bella, mordiéndose el labio, mientras escuchaba a Alison. Le enseñaría esas cosas a ella también, cuando fuera como él. Su mente volvió a cambiar cuando se imaginó su primera cacería, bajo su instrucción. Las imágenes lo hicieron remover y rápidamente tomó un profundo sorbo de café, a sabiendas que el efecto amargo sería mucho más veloz que recitar la tabla periódica en ruso.

Y luego Edward volvió a centrarse en los amigos de Bella. Después habría tiempo para pensar y procesar todo.

La conversación se trasladó al hockey sobre hielo, libros y luego a Acción de Gracias cuando Scott molestó a Amaranthe sobre su pavo vegetariano y Alison le preguntó si podría tener una segunda taza de café, y decidió que beberían pedir comida a domicilio porque estaba muy acogedor y divertido. Incluso había traído unos menús al tener esto en mente, por si acaso. Edward le dio una rápida mirada a Bella, esperando que ella entendiera. Del casi guiño que le devolvió, supuso que entendía. Un momento después, Bella dejó su taza y bostezó de la forma más exagerada que Edward hubiera visto jamás. Y si Alison no entendió el mensaje, Amaranthe lo hizo.

—Bella necesita descansar —dijo ella, se puso de pie y recogió las tazas.

—Pero iba a sugerir que pidiéramos a domicilio y mantener a Bella acompañada. —Alison parecía confundida porque irse ahora no era parte de su plan. Scott dijo que le antojaba comida tai. O pizza. Sólo que no mexicana porque había comido eso para el desayuno.

—Bella ya tiene compañía —dijo Amaranthe. Se puso la capucha de su abrigo y se quedó junto a la puerta.

Alison estaba a punto de protestar, pero Bella se puso de pie. —Muchas gracias por venir —dijo—. Y por las flores —Edward se levantó del suelo y se puso detrás de ella, sonriendo. Apoyó suavemente las manos en sus caderas. Ella se recostó contra él, su calidez irradió a través de todo su cuerpo. Él sabía que la próxima vez que la tuviera sola y en sus brazos, no la dejaría escapar.

—Pero tengo unos menús —Alison abrió su bolso, revelando un montón de papeles—. Y pensé que esta sería una buena oportunidad para planificar la fiesta de Navidad de la tienda. Mi tío puede conseguir renos inflables al costo. También muñecos de nieve.

Edward amplió lentamente su sonrisa, abriendo un poco los labios, dándole a Alison un destello de sus dientes. Pero fue suficiente.

Alison de pronto se sintió muy incómoda, aunque no sabía por qué. —Por supuesto —dijo y cerró su bolso—. Necesitas descansar.

—¿Entonces, no hay pizza? —Scott salió de la mecedora.

—Podemos ir a comer pizza —Alison lo tomó del brazo—. Hay un lugar no muy lejos de aquí —dijo ella y lo apuró hacia la puerta que Amaranthe mantenía abierta.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Alison? —Bella preguntó, riendo, una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada.

—Nada. Le sonreí. Eso es todo.

—Oh. Sonreíste. Claro. ¿Hiciste esa cosa de vampiro?

—Cosa de vampiro —sonrió—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Sabes exactamente lo que significa —ella le enseñó los dientes y Edward rio.

—Muy amenazante —dijo—. Tengo miedo.

—Deberías.

Él le devolvió una amplia sonrisa con dientes de vampiro y rodó los ojos cuando ella rio, como siempre.

—Y es este desconocimiento de tu propia seguridad lo que nos ha llevado hasta donde estamos ahora —dijo él

Ella dio un paso hacia él—. ¿Y exactamente, donde estamos ahora, Edward?

Edward también se acercó un paso. Extendió la mano, enganchó un dedo en uno de los lazos de la pretina de los _jeans_ de Bella. La miró a los ojos mientras lentamente la atraía hacia él. Bajó el rostro y la besó, muy lentamente, poniéndola a ras con su cuerpo. Dejándola sentir cuánto la deseaba. Cuánto la amaba.

—Yo diría que estamos aquí —susurró.

La cargó en sus brazos, la llevó a la habitación y subió la calefacción a su paso.

ooo

Bella era hermosa. Muy hermosa. A medida que Edward la desnudaba, la besaba en cada nuevo pedazo de piel que exponía. Todos sus jadeos y suspiros eran música para él. La sinfonía más increíble que oiría jamás. Y sonaba sólo para él. Sólo él.

—Te amo —Bella murmuró cuando Edward rozó su muslo con los labios. Su cuerpo ardía de deseo. El aroma de Bella era embriagador. Su toque era fuego. Gruñó con suavidad cuando ella enredó los dedos en su pelo y tiró de él—. Te deseo. Ahora

Edward no iba a negárselo. O a sí mismo.

Conteniendo la respiración, observó el rostro de Bella mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella. Su cuerpo tembló, al dejar que el gozo rodara sobre él a medida que ella lo tomaba. Ella arqueó el cuerpo, gimió y Edward se tragó el gruñido que retumbó profundamente en su pecho. Muy hermosa. El éxtasis pintado en su rostro, reflejaba el de él.

El deseo por ella que había estado latente, ahora estaba ardiendo. Cada vez con Bella era perfecto, pero esta vez había algo diferente. Durante toda la semana en que ella estuvo enferma, toda esa tarde desde sus noticias, había mantenido sus emociones bajo control. Reprimidos y bloqueados. Ahora, Edward tomó la cabecera y se dejó ir.

Esto era más que hacer el amor. Cada embiste era una afirmación de vida. La vida de Edward. La nueva vida que podrían crear juntos. Edward comenzó a perderse a sí mismo, al igual que Bella. Ella agarró sus brazos, las sábanas, su cabello, mientras las manos de Edward arañaban la cabecera de madera. Su sangre corría y rugía mientras ella gritaba su nombre. _Su_ nombre. El veneno llenaba la boca de Edward. Bella le arañaba la piel, con su nombre en sus labios, el latido de vida a través de sus venas, llamándolo…

Edward tensó la mandíbula con fuerza.

Y apretó los dientes.

La cabecera se astilló en sus manos. Trató de frenarse, pero una necesidad pulsante y desesperada lo sobrepasó. Un instinto primario y crudo de poseerla. De reclamarla. De hacerla realmente suya en _todos los sentidos_. Luego el cuerpo de Bella se estremeció, con fuerza, contra el suyo. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, el arco de su garganta quedaba muy expuesto y blanco a la luz de la tarde. Edward no se pudo contener. Un profundo rugido salió de su pecho justo cuando encontraba su propia liberación pulsante y mientras lo hacía, volvió el rostro y hundió profundamente los dientes en el músculo de su brazo

ooo

Edward sintió como su cuerpo se rompía en mil pedazos ardientes. Pero su felicidad posorgásmica sólo duró un instante antes de que un frío pánico comenzara a rodar sobre él.

 _¿Qué había hecho?_

Soltó el cabecero roto y alzó la cabeza lentamente. Ignoró el latido punzante en el brazo y a la parte de su cerebro que le decía que esto finalmente podría hacer que Bella saliera corriendo y gritando.

Edward se forzó a mirarla a los ojos. Su sorpresa fue evidente cuando ella lo miró fijamente, con la boca abierta, pero ¿qué más? ¿Estaba asustada? ¿Horrorizada?

¿Disgustada?

Intentó leer su expresión, pero ella desvió la mirada a su brazo.

—Bella, lo siento tan…

—No, no —dijo ella rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza,

—¿Te asusté?

—No —dijo lentamente—. No, yo no me lo esperaba… nunca te había visto… —miró a su alrededor. La cama estaba rota y la cabecera hecha añicos. Las sábanas estaban desgarradas en una maraña entre sus piernas. Edward quitó tímidamente algunas astillas de madera del cabello de Bella.

—No me esperaba _esto_ —terminó su pensamiento original

—Yo tampoco —dijo Edward.

—Nunca te había visto morder.

Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. —Lo siento…

—No, no, está bien. Creo que sólo estoy… sorprendida. Impactada.

Sólo impactada. No disgustada ni horrorizada. Sus ojos indagaron en los de ella, buscando la verdad. Y lo encontró. El alivió fluyó a través de él.

—Yo también —dijo él, rodó a un lado sobre el colchón—. Lo siento tan… —comenzó y se detuvo cuando ella negó otra vez.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella. Edward rio oscuramente.

—Creo que yo debería preguntarte eso —se volteó hacia ella y sus ojos hicieron una rápida evaluación de su cuerpo desnudo.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella y se retorció un poco para demostrarlo—. ¿Ves? Todo en una sola pieza —pero Edward no se perdió la leve mueca de dolor que cruzó su rostro. Su corazón se hundió.

—Bella, por favor no… necesito que me digas la verdad.

Él sabía que en el pasado ella le había dicho lo que pensaba él quería oír. Esperaba que hubieran pasado de eso. Necesitaba su honestidad.

—Puedo sentir dónde has estado —susurró ella, sonriendo con suavidad y tocándolo en la mejilla—. Y me siento un poco… desarmada. En el buen sentido. Igual a como después hacer ejercicio —levantó su mano y la besó, luego su mirada se desvió de nuevo a su brazo. Ella lo tocó en el bíceps.

—¿Te duele?

—Arde.

—No tienes marcas

—No al ojo humano —se debatió por un momento, y luego tomó un dedo de ella para trazar la curva plateada en su piel. Observó su rostro mientras ella seguía con los ojos el camino de sus dedos.

—¿Pero los otros vampiros pueden verlo? ¿Tu familia?

Él asintió.

—¿Y… ellos lo sabrán?

—Podrían saber —decidió que usaría mangas largas alrededor de Emmett por un tiempo.

Edward soltó su mano, pero ella dejó su dedo en su piel.

—Lo siento mucho —finalmente consiguió terminar su disculpa. Bella sonrió brevemente, aún estaba tocando la cicatriz que no podía ver.

—Está bien —dijo ella—. Es parte de lo que eres. Y no tenía miedo… —se detuvo y lo miró de repente, directo a los ojos— ¿ _Debería_ haber tenido miedo?

Edward frunció el ceño. Probablemente era una de las preguntas más sensibles que le había hecho.

—Yo… yo no creo —dijo. Ambos vieron el movimiento de su bíceps. Edward tragó saliva—. El impulso de morder durante el sexo siempre está ahí, pero por lo general lo controlo muy bien. Hoy… —miró a Bella—. Hoy ha sido demasiado —susurró—. Mucho para sentir. No sabía qué hacer con todo eso.

—Oh, Edward —dijo, abrazándolo—. Pero todavía estabas en control. Esto lo demuestra —pasó los dedos sobre el brazo.

Edward se acurrucó a su alrededor. —Probablemente debería haber salido a correr en vez.

Bella rio y él levantó la cabeza de entre sus pechos y sonrió.

—¿Crees que es divertido? —dijo

—Sí.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Lo sé —le quitó el pelo de la cara—. Necesitas tiempo. Y un poco de espacio para ordenar todo en tu cabeza y la llegada de mis amigos no ayudó en nada —lo besó—. Necesitabas correr. Eso es lo tuyo. Es lo que haces. También debería haberme dado cuenta —se encogió de hombros—. Debimos habernos calmado antes.

Él suspiró y se acurrucó de nuevo, disfrutando de su amor. Maravillado con su aceptación. Y su compresión. Seguramente, alguien como ella no sería egoísta con él. —Todo fue mucho más… —murmuró.

—Para mí también —dijo ella.

Cuando ella le pasó los dedos por la nuca, Edward suspiró.

—¿Has notado algo? —preguntó ella y podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

—¿Qué?

—No te estás castigando por esto.

Edward la miró, parpadeando. Ella tenía un punto. Sabía que hubo un tiempo en que algo como esto lo habría alejado de su cama, jurando nunca volver a tocarla de nuevo y que nunca debería haberla tocado en primer lugar. Sin embargo, allí estaba él, acostado en sus brazos, con sus piernas entre las de ella, sintiendo el latido de su corazón contra su pecho. Se preguntó por el cambio en él y si había sucedido puramente por el egoísmo – ahora sabía lo que era vivir sin ella y nunca se haría pasar por eso otra vez. O era porque sabía que, en su corazón, estaban destinados a estar juntos. Y el estar juntos significaba aceptar quien era.

—Tienes razón —dijo—. No me voy a castigar —miró el arco plateado en su brazo—. Estoy trabajando con lo que tengo —suspiró cuando Bella apretó los brazos a su alrededor—. Pero todavía no estoy contento conmigo mismo —dijo.

—¿Oh? —ella rio y el color en sus mejillas se acentuó. Movió las caderas contra él—. Después de la actuación de esta tarde creo que deberías estar muy feliz contigo mismo, Edward. Sé que soy feliz contigo.

Rió con ironía. —Está coqueteando de nuevo, señorita Swan.

—Oh, estoy más que coqueteando, Sr Cullen. ¿O no lo había notado? —le dio un suave golpe con la rodilla y él siseó.

—Me di cuenta.

Ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. —Esto es mucho mejor que castigarte, ¿no es así?

Él movió las manos sobre su espalda, en movimientos lentos que poco a poco se extendieron más y más. —Mucho mejor —dijo.

oooo0oooo

 **Un par de horas después, sentados frente al mostrado de la cocina de Bella.**

 **Punto de vista de Bella**

—Mm, está bueno —tomo otro bocado del pastel de atún que Edward me había hecho, y suspiro—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? ¿Food Nerwork?

Edward asiente y se inclina contra los armarios, sonriendo. Tiene un paño de cocina sobre el hombro y es un espectáculo digno de una foto. Mi vampiro doméstico.

Deja el paño de cocina en el fregadero y saca un taburete. La sonrisa no ha dejado su rostro desde que salió de la cama hace dos horas. Me estiro sobre el mostrador y tomo su mano. Y bostezo.

—Estás cansada —dice.

—Ha sido un gran día.

—Sí.

Nos sentamos sonriéndonos el uno al otro, tomados de la mano en mi pequeña cocina.

Cuando hago a un lado el plato vacío, Edward lo deja en el fregadero y vamos al sofá. Estiro las piernas en su regazo.

—¿Me contarás que te dijo Joham? —digo—. Si el vino a hablar de tu pérdida de memoria, ¿cómo llegaron a la discusión sobre bebés?

—Ese fue Carlisle —dice Edward, pasando la mano lentamente por mi pierna—. Él ya le había preguntado a Johan sobre sus hijos antes de que llegara. Fue bajo el pretexto de la investigación, y tenía curiosidad, naturalmente, pero también estaba recopilando información para nosotros. Por si acaso —me da una especie de sonrisa tímida que hace mi corazón aletear. Por supuesto que lo oye. Baja la vista, sin dejar de sonreír, y sacude la cabeza mientras siento el calor cubrir de rubor mi piel

—De todos modos —continúa—, Joham estaba más que dispuesto a compartir los detalles y a hablar de todo. Luego Carlisle me informó más tarde. Repasó mentalmente toda la conversación para mí.

—¿Carlisle también estaba sorprendido?

—Impresionado, probablemente es la mejor palabra —dice Edward—. Todos pensábamos que los mitos eran sólo eso. Mitos —levanta una pierna de mi pantalón de deporte y hace círculos encima de mi rodilla con un dedo. Luego me hace cosquillas detrás de la rodilla, suelto un chillido y pateo. Él se rie, toma mi pierna y la baja, sosteniéndola firmemente contra su regazo.

—Entonces, ¿un embarazo de seis meses?

—Sí —Edward asiente.

—¿Dieta de sangre?

—Um, me temo que sí —dice en tono de disculpa.

—¿Sangre humana? —no puedo evitar arrugar un poco la nariz.

Asiente de nuevo. Muy lentamente. Me observa con cuidado. —Carlisle podría conseguirla por el hospital

—¿Pero también podría comer comida normal?

—Sí.

—Y una cesárea, con un bisturí especial…

—Un bisturí de diamante con dientes afilados.

—Sí, eso suena muy especial. Y después…

—Y después te convertiría —lo veo tragar saliva.

—¿Cuánto tiempo después de que nace el bebé? ¿Podría cargarlo?

—Habría tiempo, sí. Pero tu cuerpo estaría debilitado para ese momento y la transformación debería ser pronto. Tú corazón debe tener la fuerza para bombear mi veneno alrededor de tu cuerpo.

—Entonces, ¿cinco minutos? ¿Diez?

—Depende, pero alrededor de media hora.

Asiento, asimilando todo de nuevo. Él ya me había contado todo eso, en el auto, pero estaba tan ocupada en entender todo que… los detalles eran un borrón.

—¿Pero el bebé es mortal?

—Tendrá un corazón que late, sí.

—¿Y él o ella van a vivir por unos mil años? —de pronto me doy cuenta lo que esto significa. En teoría, Edward y yo sobreviviríamos a nuestro hijo. Mi corazón se hunde un poco. Creo que Edward entiende.

—Sí —susurra. Hay un destello de tristeza en sus ojos—. Es algo que también tendremos que considerar.

—¿Qué edad tiene los hijos de Joham?

—Son cinco —dice—. Sus edades van de 21 a 117, pero ninguno se ve mayor a cuando tenían veinte. Su desarrollo es similar, pero un poco más rápido que el de un niño humano. Luego, el proceso de envejecimiento parece ir más lento, hasta que alcanzan la madurez alrededor de los dieciocho o diecinueve años.

Mi mente se pone en marcha y de pronto es como si la conocida bombilla se hubiera posado sobre mi cabeza. Tomo la mano de Edward.

—¿Bella?

—Momento Eureka —murmuro—. Dame un segundo —me siento y trato de ordenar la idea en mi cabeza—. Está bien, ellos alcanzan la madurez alrededor de los dieciocho, luego el envejecimiento se ralentiza.

—Sí.

—¿Y sus cuerpos funcionan como el de un humano?

—Bueno, sí. Las características de vampiro se encuentran principalmente en la velocidad, la fuerza y la agudeza de los sentidos. Vista, olfato, gusto y oído agudos. Pueden cazar, pero también necesitan comida humana para sobrevivir. Y según Joham, prefieren el pastel de carne de puma. En teoría, incluso podrían tener sus propios hijos.

Tomo una respiración lenta, mientras los pedazos de esa imagen de unen. —Edward, si ellos quieren, ¿podrían ser transformados una vez que han llegado a la madurez? Ya sabes, a los veinte o treinta, ¿o cualquier edad?

Edward queda con la boca abierta. —Yo… no lo había pensado…

—Es posible, ¿no? ¿Si tiene un corazón que late?

Me mira fijamente, parpadeando lentamente, procesándolo. —No lo sé, creo que, posiblemente, sí —también se sienta derecho—. Estás diciendo que tendrían una elección. Que una vez que alcancen la madurez, decidan por sí mismos si quieren vivir una vida muy, muy larga, o convertirse en inmortal.

—Sí.

—No sé —dice de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño—. Se lo contaré a Carlisle, para ver que piensa. No es algo que queramos probar sin saberlo con seguridad —se pasa la mano por el pelo y una temblorosa media sonrisa curva sus labios—. Creía que tenía todas las repuestas —dice.

—Pero sólo hemos encontrado más preguntas.

Edward me toca suavemente la mejilla. —Bella, si cambias de opinión, si decides que no quieres…

Estoy a punto de protestar y decirle que no cambiaré de opinión, que sólo estoy pensando las cosas, que eso es todo, pero luego recuero que estamos hablando de Edward. Así que no reclamo. En vez reconozco lo que me dice.

—Lo entiendo —sonrío—. Esto, en última instancia, es mi elección.

Asiente.

—Y si tengo dudas, o cambio de idea, estarás de acuerdo.

Asiento de nuevo.

—Pero es lo mismo para ti —le digo—. Si cambias de opinión. O si tienes dudas.

Hay un destello de confusión en su rostro. Luego sonríe.

—Y si decidimos no hacerlo… —me acurruco más cerca—, seguirnos siendo tú y yo. Y eso está bien.

—Más que bien —Edward susurra. Baja la cara y me besa suavemente.

Cuando se aleja, un momento después, inclino la cabeza sobre su hombro y llevo la conversación a un camino ligeramente diferente.

—¿Joham tenía alguna pista sobre tu pérdida de memoria?

Edward niega. —No. Él estaba desconcertado con todo el asunto, como lo estábamos nosotros —dibuja formas al azar en mi pierna—. Al final, creo que el razonamiento de Carlisle es el que se acerca más —dice, y me mira a través de sus pestañas—. Perderte fue demasiado doloroso. Bloqueé mis recuerdos para sobrevivir —baja la mirada a su obra invisible. Un ceño fruncido nubla su rostro y beso su mejilla.

—Estoy aquí —susurro.

Edward sonríe. —Lo estás —dice y le da a mi pierna un apretón. —Y supongo que, sin saber de ti o de esa parte de la historia, no es de extrañar que Joham no pudiera llegar a ninguna conclusión. Pensaba que era muy _peculiar_ —Edward frunce el ceño—. Pensaba que nosotros éramos muy _peculiar_ es _._ Nuestro estilo de vida vegetariano lo intrigó, y a sus amigos.

—¿No estaba sólo?

—No. Vino con dos vampiros. Oscar y Cornelius. Seguidores, de algún modo. Querían saber cómo cazábamos. Cómo vivíamos entre los humanos. Todo. Lo sorprendente fue que Joham ya había hecho algunas investigaciones sobre nosotros. Sabía que habíamos vivido en Rochester, Alaska y Forks, y también sabía de las leyendas Quileutes. Sobre eso era lo que tenía más curiosidad.

Me incorporo con rapidez, sorprendida. ¿Cómo supo de los lobos?

—Google.

¿Google? ¿ _En serio_? —¿Los lobos están en google?

—Están las leyendas —vuelve a hacer patrones en mi pierna.

—Bueno, ¿qué le dijeron? ¿Sobre los lobos?

—Muy poco. Carlisle le restó importancia y dijimos que habíamos oído las leyendas pero que sólo eran eso; leyendas. Joham le creyó porque él estaba convencido de que los lobos no dejaban que los vampiros se acercaran a su territorio.

Vuelvo a recostarme en su hombro. —¿No mencionaron el tratado entonces?

—No. Y basado en sus pensamientos, cualquier interés que tuviera en las leyendas se desvaneció con rapidez —escribió sus iniciales en mi rodilla, marcando con cuidado una E invisible, una A y luego una C.

—¿Sabían que podías leer sus mentes?

—No —dice y hace una línea bajo su autógrafo—. A veces es mejor ocultar eso.

Ahora frunce el ceño y aliso la pequeña V que se ha formado entre sus cejas. —¿No te gustó él, cierto?

—No —se profundiza su ceño—. Las humanas que elije, los hijos de quien es padre, él no los ve como una familia. Su relación con ellos es muy débil. Para él, no son más que sujetos de un experimento.

—Eso es muy frío.

—Por eso es que no quería que supiera de ti. Porque si los mitos y rumores eran ciertos… —me da una sonrisa deliberadamente oscura—. Una humana joven dispuesta a aparearse con un vampiro —el sentido de pronto se vuelve muy claro. Y todo el tiempo que pensé que él estaba siendo un poco controlado al no dejar que me reuniera con Joham. Un pequeño escalofrío me recorre.

—Pero ya se ha ido, ¿no? Salió del pueblo.

Edward asiente. —Se ha ido—dice—. Me aseguré —levanta mis piernas y nos acomoda lentamente, por lo que queda con la cabeza sobre mi regazo. Sonriéndome, toma mi mano izquierda en la suya—. Hablemos de otra cosa.

—¿Cómo qué?

Acaricia con el pulgar, lentamente, mi anillo de compromiso. —Bueno, tenemos que organizar algo si todavía queremos casarnos para Nochebuena.

—Así es —igualo su sonrisa con la mía.

—Y estoy pensando, Bella…

—¿Sí, Edward?

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es decirles la fecha a nuestras familias.

oooo0oooo

A la siguiente noche, los Cullen estaban reunidos en su sala de estar, esperando expectantes mientras un sonriente Edward tomaba mi mano, cuadraba los hombros y les hace el anuncio.

—Ustedes ya lo saben, que por algún milagro, Bella ha aceptado casarse conmigo…

—Sí, eso sí que es un milagro —Emmett rie. Jasper sonríe. Rosalie mira a su marido y Edward rueda los ojos y, básicamente, ignora a su hermano

—Hemos decidido una fecha para la boda —dice.

—¡Oh! —Esme grita, radiante.

—¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar! ¡Lo sabía! —Alice se lanza hacia mí a la vez que Edward le dice que tenga cuidado y su abrazo casi no es doloroso—. Tuve una visión —se rie contra mí—. Un vistazo de la boda. Tengo tantas ideas y sé que dijeron que querían hacer las cosas a su manera, y eso es bueno, pero he estado coleccionando revistas de novia, desde que se comprometieron, por si acaso quieren un poco de ayuda… entonces, ¿cuándo es el gran día?

—Nochebuena —dice Edward.

Alice me suelta rápidamente.

—¿Esta Nochebuena? —pregunta, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Edward asiente y la boca de Alice cae abierta. —No había visto eso—murmura—. No pueden estar hablando en serio —niega, lentamente, y aunque no creía que fuera posible que un vampiro se pudiera desmayar, parecía que Alice estaba cerca.

—Oh, es en serio —dice Edward. Su sonrisa va a un nivel superior.

—¡No pueden!

—Podemos.

—¡No hay tiempo suficiente!

—Sí hay.

—¡Es menos de un mes!

—Veinticuatro días, Alice. Confía en mí, los estoy contando.

Es como un partido de tenis. Todos miramos el ir venir de palabras entre Edward y su hermana

—No se puede hacer —suelta Alice.

—Sí, se puede.

—¡Hay mucho qué organizar! ¡Nunca lo haremos a tiempo! No correctamente, de todos modos.

—¿Nosotros?

Alice se cruza de brazos mirando a su hermano. Jasper va detrás de ella. Le susurra algo al oído, y aunque no lo escucho, puedo ver la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Edward. Rose y Emmett han tomado asiento en el sofá y Emmett está claramente disfrutando del espectáculo. Carlisle y Esme ven con cariño cuando Edward suelta mi mano para comenzar a enumerar las cosas con los dedos.

—Hablamos con el capellán de la universidad esta mañana, y él realizará la ceremonia. Solicitamos la licencia esta tarde. Él…

—¿Qué pasa con el lugar? —interrumpe Alice—. ¿Y la música? ¿Las flores? ¿Las invitaciones? ¿ _El vestido_?

Edward toma mi mano otra vez y voltea hacia Esme. Él sonríe, casi con timidez. —Esperábamos poder hacerlo aquí —dice.

—Por supuesto —susurra, con los ojos brillantes—. Por supuesto que se casarán aquí. No podría ser de otra manera.

Edward sonríe y agradece asintiendo, antes de pasar a Rosalie.

—¿Rose? ¿Puedes tocar el piano para nosotros?

Ella mira hacia el piano que se encuentra en la esquina de los grandes ventanales.

—Si tengo que hacerlo —suelta, pero su sonrisa brillante desmiente sus palabras —luego ella me mira—. Él es mucho más soportable cuando estás cerca —dice—. Bienvenida a la familia.

—Gracias, Rose —Edward también sonríe y le guiña. Ella le regresa el gesto y me doy cuenta de que es el primer signo real de afecto que he visto entre ellos.

—En cuanto a todo lo demás… —Edward regresa su atención a Alice. Da un paso adelante y besa su mejilla—. Bella y yo nos encargaremos de ello.

Alice frunce el ceño e incluso haciendo un puchero frustrado y enojado, se ve hermosa. Puedo imaginar cómo se verá como mi dama de honor.

—¡Oh! —se vuelve hacia mí, todo rastro de frustración se ha ido—. ¡Sí! —grita y lanza sus brazos alrededor de mí, otra vez, quedando casi en el aire—. Me encantaría ser tu dama de honor.

—Viste eso, ¿cierto?

—¡Lo vi! —rie al liberarme y luego me arrastra hacia el sofá para hablar del color del vestido y si debería ser largo o no. Emmett se pone de pie, para hacer espacio, sonriendo.

—Entonces, ¿Edward te va a transformar? —pregunta.

La sala queda en silencio, y siento seis pares de ojos curiosos en mí. Miro a Edward, preguntando cuánto contará.

—Tenemos planes —dice vagamente, sonriéndome.

—¿Qué planes? —Emmett pregunta, y Carlisle le sugiere que se meta en sus asuntos.

—Estoy seguro de que Edward y Bella nos harán saber cuándo llegue el momento —dice— ¿Por qué no nos centramos en la boda por el momento?

La casa se llena de alegría y risas. Esme y Rosalie discuten cómo organizar el espacio para la gran ocasión, Emmett y Jasper están planeando una despedida de soltero para terminar con las despedidas de soltero. Son como cualquier otra familia con una boda próxima. Y su emoción y entusiasmo es casi tan agotador… y parecido al de mi madre.

El chillido de Renee casi me rompe el tímpano esta tarde cuando la llamo para contarle la fecha.

—Sé que es muy pronto —digo.

—No, no cariño, la urgencia lo hace más hermoso.

Edward tuvo que salir de la habitación para que ella no lo escuchara reír.

Con Charlie fue diferente, por supuesto. Más callado. Tal vez, incluso resignado una vez que superó su sorpresa por la poca antelación. Quería saber si tenía que rentar un traje negro o gris.

—Probablemente debería ir arreglado si voy a entregar a la novia. —dijo. Parecía que tenía un nudo en la garganta. Y eso me hizo llorar. Y Edward me acomodó en su regazo y me abrazó mientras Charlie me decía, con voz ronca, que mi felicidad era lo más importante para él.

—¿Cuántas personas? —pregunta Esme, sacándome de mis pensamientos y sonriendo viendo de Edward a mí.

—Sólo la familia —dice Edward— Nosotros, Renee y Phill, Charlie… y él puede que desee llevar a Sue Clearwater

Contengo la respiración, esperando la reacción de la familia de Edward ante la noticia de Sue. Carlisle no pierde el ritmo.

—Por supuesto —dice él y me sonríe—, Sue es muy bienvenida.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunta Emmett.

—Eso es todo —respondo—. Es todo lo que queremos.

No es del todo cierto. Me gustaría que Jacob estuviera allí, pero no hay muchas posibilidades de que eso pase. Hace dos días Charlie llamó, disculpándose por haberle contado a Sue, Bill y Jacob que Edward y yo estábamos comprometidos. Me dijo que ellos estaban impactados, pero estaba seguro de que ellos lo procesarían, y que esperara alguna llamada. Y hoy, después de que Charlie superara la sorpresa de la fecha, me preguntó si había sabido algo de La Push. Tuve que decirle que no.

—Bueno, siempre hay espacio para más —Esme sonríe—. Ahora, hablemos del pastel.

oooo0oooo

De pronto, siento como si estuviera en la montaña rusa de la boda. Cuando no estoy en clases o en el trabajo, estoy planeando. En los próximos días nos reunimos con el Capellán para discutir nuestros votos. Reservamos alojamiento para Renee y Phil. Edward pasa una cantidad de tiempo ridícula en su portátil, haciendo reservas para nuestra luna de miel. "Empaca para el sol", es todo lo que me ha dicho, y no tengo idea de cómo una luna de miel soleada va a funcionar con el Señor Brillante. Esme nos pide la opinión sobre los arreglos florales para la sala de estar. Edward y Jasper tiene creativas ideas para iluminar el jardín trasero.

El sábado viajo a Seattle para visitar boutiques de novias con Alice, y encuentro un exquisito vestido de seda, color marfil, que se ajusta como si hubiera sido hecho para mí. Alice sonríe y aplaude cuando doy un pequeño paseo en medio de la tienda y digo que es elegido.

—Te va a amar en eso —dice Alice—. Es muy elegante. Líneas clásicas y simples —se para detrás y me estudia críticamente, frunciendo el ceño cuando gira el dedo, pidiéndome que dé una vuelta—. Ese bordado en el dobladillo y en el escote es muy delicado, con el detalle suficiente, pero no demasiado. Sí, esto es definitivamente tú. Te ves hermosa.

Y si soy honesta, me siento hermosa. Realmente hermosa. Lo cual es sorprendente porque nunca he estado a gusto con los vestidos, pero ahora, este no quiero quitármelo. Y no puedo esperar a que Edward me vea en él. Giro otra vez y me miro desde todos los ángulos en los espejos. La seda sisea suavemente cuando me muevo. Es un vestido caro, pero la tarjeta de crédito de Edward está en mi bolso. Me ha dicho que no escatime en gastos. Esto es un regalo para mí. Y que sólo nos casaremos una vez.

El domingo, estoy haciendo un turno extra en The Drum, mientras Edward ha ido con sus hermanos a buscar un traje. Tenemos que decorar la nueva vitrina – Navidad Clásica – y estoy inflando unos renos con el bombín de pie de Alison, cuando mi teléfono suena. Sue Clearwater, dice la pantalla. Mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza y tenso el cuerpo cuando contesto, pero el alivio me recorre cuando escucho sus felicitaciones tranquilas.

—Gracias —digo—. Aprecio esto. Sé puede hacer las cosas más difíciles para ti.

—Y también para ti —dice ella—. Creo que a veces la gente se olvida de eso —estoy asumiendo que "gente" significa Jake. Probablemente la mayoría de La Push—. Charlie dice que eres feliz y creo que eso es lo mejor que le podemos desear a alguien. Comenzamos con eso, y todo lo demás se puede trabajar.

—Lo haces sonar simple cuando lo dices así.

Sue suspira—. Debe ser sencillo. El problema es que no siempre encontramos nuestra felicidad en donde esperábamos. O donde los demás piensan que debe estar.

Otros. —Estamos hablando de Jacob.

Veo a mi intento de reno desinflarse frente a mí.

—¿Has sabido de él? —le pregunto.

—No.

—Bueno, él ha estado muy ocupado—dice ella. Tal vez lo ha estado, pero creo que ella está ocultando algo. Supongo que ocupado significa enojado. El reno silba y se cabeza se arruga.

—¿Le darás mis saludos?

—Sé los daré —dice Sue, y luego nos despedimos.

Me siento sobre una caja envuelta para que parezca regalo y me tomo la cabeza con las manos. Una punta del lazo me pincha el trasero, pero no me importa. La reacción de Sue es un alivio. _Todo lo demás se puede trabajar_ , dijo. Me lo tomaré como una buena señal para Charlie y ella. Pero Jacob todavía me preocupa. Así que abandono los renos, entro al almacén, me siento en un viejo taburete de piano y le doy a su número. Mi corazón late rápido mientras escucho el timbre. Un momento después, contesta, pero no habla.

—¿Jake?

Lo oigo tomar aliento lentamente y me preparo para el arranque de ira que viene.

—He estado tratando de pensar qué decirte Bella —dice en voz baja. Cierro los ojos y aprieto el teléfono—. ¿Es verdad? ¿En serio te vas a casar con él?

—Sí —susurro—. Me voy a casar. En Nochebuena.

Hay un silencio sepulcral. Se prolonga. Comienzo a preguntarme si todavía está allí.

—¿Jake?

—Estoy aquí.

—¿Dirás algo?

—¿Qué? ¿Decir qué?

Sé que es la apuesta más grande, pero la hago de todas formas. —¿Decir que estás feliz por mí?

—Eso no va a suceder —su voz es muy fría. Muy calmada. Estaba preparada para la ira, no para esta fría indiferencia. Un escalofrío me recorre la espina/columna.

—¿No me ibas a llamar? ¿Ni siquiera para gritarme? ¿Ni siquiera para decirme que estaba cometiendo un error?

—¿Eso es lo que quieres que te diga?

—¡No! Por supuesto que no

Silencio.

—Bella, cuando lo supe, iba a manejar hasta allá para gritarte y sacar algo de sentido de ti. Incluso tenía las llaves en la mano. Pero Beth y Sue me detuvieron. Me dijeron que primero tenía que calmarme y pensar.

—¿Y?

Suspira. —Como dije, he estado tratando de averiguar qué decir. No que eso hiciera alguna diferencia, porque tú ya has elegido. Y eso no es lo que quiero para ti. Así que quizás lo mejor es guardar silencio.

—No, Jake, aún podemos…

—No, no podemos —me interrumpe—. No podemos ser amigos. No podemos ser nada. Sabes eso. _Lo sabes_.

Se me aprieta el estómago y me arden los ojos. Sé eso. Siempre lo he sabido. —No podemos evitar a quien amamos —susurro—. Debes saberlo, mejor que nadie —hay otro silencio. Finalmente, Jacob habla.

—Lo sé —dice—. Por eso es que no tiene sentido que diga algo.

Amaranthe entra, me echa un vistazo y se devuelve. No puedo imaginarme cómo me veo en este momento.

—Sabré de ti por Charlie —Jacob dice, en voz muy baja—. Pero sé que un día dejarás de visitarlo y comenzarás a faltar para Navidad y los cumpleaños, y sabré qué fue lo que sucedió. Y no quiero pensar en eso —se le quiebra la voz. Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla y la dejo caer—. Lo que pensaré será en ti sentada en el piso de mi garaje, con grasa en las manos, pasándome mal las herramientas, mientras reconstruía esas motos.

—Jacob…

—Ahora tengo que pensar en mi propio futuro, Bella. Tú tienes el tuyo —su voz se quiebra de nuevo— Sólo recuerda las motos.

El teléfono queda en silencio, pero lo mantengo en mi oreja, porque no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo ir. Jacob. Él era mi amigo. Me contuvo cuando mi mundo se vino abajo…

El dolor me recorre y los recuerdos de esas motos inundan mi mente. Parece que fue hace mucho tiempo. Hace toda una vida. Entonces, yo era una persona diferente, y él también. Y al recordar, veo la verdad en lo que dijo —nuestros futuros están tomando caminos diferentes. Pero no cambiaría mi camino por nada. Tampoco él.

—Recordaré las motos —susurro, y finalmente, dejo ir a Jacob. Bajo el teléfono, pero no tengo prisa por moverme. No todavía.

Cuando me limpio la cara, la puerta se abre lentamente, y aparece Edward.

—¿Bella?

En un instante me levanto del taburete de piano y estoy en sus brazos, enterrándome en su pecho.

—Amaranthe me llamó —su voz sonaba ansiosa y había tensión en su cuerpo—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué va mal?

—Hablé con Jacob.

—Oh —la voz de Edward se endurece—. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Quieres que yo…?

—No, no. Sólo dijo… nos despedimos.

—Ah. Ya veo. Lo siento —me abraza fuerte y nos quedamos allí de pie, quietos y en silencio, envueltos en el otro—. Lo siento —dice de nuevo, luego de un rato.

Miro a Edward a los ojos. Hay tanto amor ahí. Y preocupación. Pero su cabello está más desordenado que de costumbre, como si se hubiera pasado las manos frenéticamente. No está usando suéter y la camisa está fuera de sus jeans. Se la acomodo.

—Estaba en el probador cuando llamó Amaranthe —murmura y se arregla la ropa—. Salí deprisa.

Mi corazón se agita un poco ante la imagen de él dejando todo por venir a mí.

—¿Estabas probándote trajes para la boda? —asiente y siento el inicio de una débil sonrisa en mis labios—. ¿Dejaste un rastro de ropa detrás de ti?

—Sólo un poco —también me da una pequeña sonrisa—. Emmett y Jasper se harán cargo de eso. Me necesitaban en otro lugar.

Mi corazón se lleva y se me aguan los ojos de nuevo.

—Gracias —susurro—. Te amo mucho.

—Yo también te amo —Edward me acerca a él, por debajo de su barbilla—. ¿Estarás bien? —pregunta.

—Sí, lo haré. Estaré bien —sorbo—. Recordaré las motos.

Se abre la puerta del almacén. Alison asoma la cabeza.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? Te necesitan en el mostrador. Oh, Edward, estás aquí. No lo sabía —le digo que estaré allí en un segundo y ella desaparece rápidamente.

—Mejor vuelvo al trabajo.

Comienzo a moverme, pero Edward toma mi mano, me besa con suavidad, luego susurra en mi oído…

—¿Qué motos?

oooo0oooo

Para el fin de semana siguiente, nuestra pequeña boda está toda organizada. Y nuestra nueva cama ha llegado. Es un pedido especial, con refuerzo extra y apenas entra en mi habitación.

—Es grande —digo mientras Edward está sentado en el suelo, rodeado de piezas, uniéndolas—. Enorme.

—Bueno, ordenamos una _king size_. Y no siempre vamos a vivir aquí —me mira, sonríe—. Y eso es algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo —hace un gesto para que también me siente y cuando me acerco a él, me lleva a su regazo—. Creo que debemos buscarnos nuestro propio lugar —dice y me acaricia el cuello con la nariz—. Un lugar sin vecinos que vivan al otro lado de paredes de papel. Un lugar con mejor calefacción y un baño en el que puedas sumergirte, no sólo con ducha. Un lugar con un estudio en que puedas trabajar y leer. Y un garaje para los autos. Una chimenea…

—Siempre me han gustados las chimeneas.

—Lo sé. Y tendría un enorme dormitorio para una cama enorme —su sonrisa es cálida—. Una biblioteca para nuestros libros.

Echo una mirada a la pila de libros en el tocador, mis libros de clases mezclados con un poco de lectura recreativa. Hay otra pila similar en la mesita de noche empujada contra una esquina, pero esos son de Edward. Mi marcador sobresale de entre las páginas de uno.

Vuelvo a mirar a Edward.

—Parece que tienes algo en mente

Ahora se ve nervioso. Tiene el rostro serio—. Tengo algo en mente —dice y saca un panfleto de bienes raíces del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Pero no me lo entrega. En vez, lo tira al suelo, y de pronto estoy de pie, contra la pared, y Edward está en cuclillas frente a mí. La cabeza me da vueltas, mi corazón se acelera y busco alrededor… no sé qué.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Edward se endereza y el horror en su rostro hace caer mi corazón.

—Por Dios, no —dice entre dientes y va rápidamente hacia la puerta principal —Es Jacob.

—¿Jake? ¿Ha venido a gritarme después de todo? —siento las piernas inestables al seguir a Edward a la sala de estar—. Pero nos despedimos.

—No ha venido a verte a ti —dice Edward―. Ha venido a verme a mí —cierra los ojos y se pasa las manos por la cara—. No es por nosotros. Es por alguien de la tribu. Kim.

—¿Kim? ¿La novia de Jared?

Edward abre la puerta y Jacob está ahí.

No puedo creer el cambio en mi amigo. Es como si hubiera envejecido mil años. Su metro noventa parece encogido; sus hombros cuelgan derrotados. Pero son sus ojos los que realmente me conmueven — torturados, vacíos y llenos de dolor. Pero cuando ve a Edward, su rostro se endurece y aprieta los puños a los costados. Se para en toda su altura y ahora sus ojos arden de furia. Su cuerpo comienza a temblar, como si estuviera a punto de cambiar a su forma de lobo. Digo su nombre, pero ni siquiera me mira. Edward lo bloquea.

—Jacob, ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero no puedo dejarte entrar hasta que te calmes —me da una mirada rápida por encima del hombro

Jacob me mira con rapidez, luego, vuelve a Edward.

—Jacob… —advierte.

De pronto, Jake toma aire. Cierra los ojos, abre los puños, y exhala bruscamente.

—¿Has estado en mi cabeza, Cullen? ¿Lo tienes todo?

—Lo tengo todo —dice Edward—. Y lo siento, Jacob

—No queremos tus disculpas —suelta y todo su cuerpo parece hundirse. Se pasa las manos por la cara, como Edward hizo hace apenas unos momentos—. ¿Cómo jodido es esto, que _tú_ tengas que ser la única persona que necesitamos en este momento?

Edward no dice nada, pero da un paso al lado y Jacob entra a la sala de estar.

—Bella —dice, casi sin mirarme.

—Jake… —confundida y asustada, voy a él a Edward—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Jacob sacude la cabeza. Abre la boca, pero al parecer no puede formar las palabras. Tensa los puños de nuevo. Edward acomoda su cuerpo frente a mí.

—La semana pasada estuvo un vampiro en La Push —Edward me dice, pero tiene los ojos en Jake—. La manada lo atacó y mató, pero no antes de que mordiera a Kim.

Escucho todas esas palabras, sé lo que significan, pero no puedo absorberlas. Es como si hubieran rozado la superficie de mi entendimiento sin penetrarlo.

—¿Mordida? —miro de Edward a Jacob.

—Mordida —Jacob me mira—. Ella es una… es como él —con un gesto de la cabeza indica a Edward.

—Oh —sin embargo, las palabras quedan en la superficie. No puedo entenderlo, pero en un rincón perdido de mi mente, una conexión comienza a formarse—. Joham —susurro.

—Al parecer no —dice Edward—. Por lo que veo en los pensamientos de Jacob, fue Cornelio.

Mis piernas ceden y Edward se acerca a mí, tomándome en sus brazos y se sienta conmigo en su regazo en el sofá. La habitación gira. Todo parece irreal, es como si estuviera viendo una película, viendo como todo sucede desde el exterior.

—¿Dónde está Kim ahora? —Edward pregunta, con voz urgente.

Jake nos observa cuando se deja caer en la mecedora. La madera suena y cruje bajo su peso y el sonido llena el ambiente. —Hay una vieja cabaña cerca de la frontera. Leah, Paul y Jared están con ella. Yo también estaba allí, hasta hoy. Esta mañana decidimos que… —arruga la cara como si tuviera dolor—. Qué necesitamos ayuda. Ella ya tiene tres días, no sé cómo lo llaman ustedes, la agonía no parece ser lo suficientemente fuerte, pero ahora ella es como un animal. Es salvaje y se necesita de todos nosotros, en forma de lobo, para mantenerla dentro de la cabaña —la mirada de derrota está de vuelta en sus ojos—. Pero a veces sólo llora.

—Tiene sed —dice Edward—. Tiene que cazar.

—Hemos cazado ciervos y llevado hasta ella —dice Jake—. Creemos que si la sangre de animal funciona con ustedes, entonces debería funcionar con ella. Pero no es así.

—No es lo mismo —dice Edward. Me mira antes de volver a Jacob—. No es solo la sangre lo que necesita. La caza es crucial. Ella tiene que asechar a su presa, perseguirla y derribarla. No pueden solamente traérsela a ella. Tiene instintos que satisfacer. Tiene que sentir el pulso del animal cuando lo muerde. La adrenalina liberada durante la persecución hace la sangre más rica, más dulce, y ella también necesita eso. Alimentarse de un cadáver apenas saciará su sed —hace una pausa—. En este momento está aterrorizada y confusa. Todos sus sentidos están saturados. Y todo eso, combinado con la sed, la está haciendo incontrolable.

El rostro de Jake es una máscara de repulsión. Sé que debería estar sintiendo algo, pero no. No puedo. Es como si pasara sobre mí, sin tocarme. Por alguna razón, mi verdadero interés está en los cordones desabrochados de Jake. Uno de ellos se curva sobre el suelo en forma de una perfecta S. Edward toma la manta desde el brazo del sofá y me cubre con ella. Sólo ahí me doy cuenta de que estoy temblando.

—¿Recuerda a Jared? —pregunta Edward.

Jacob asiente. —Nos recuerda a todos. Pero cuando ve a Jared, es cuando llora. Y él también —por un momento pienso que Jake va a llorar. Se inclina hacia delante, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas—. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Dejarla suelta en el bosque para que cace? ¿Cómo sabemos que no va a ir hasta el primer humano que huela? —vuelve a hacer una mueca—. Esto está matando a Jared —dice—. Nos está matando a todos.

Edward saca su teléfono del bolsillo y su pulgar es un borrón al moverse sobre el pequeño teclado. —Jasper y yo iremos —dice—. Puedo entrar en su mente, Jasper la ayudará a calmar su estado ánimo. El primer paso es hacer que cace, y después veremos —baja el teléfono—. También pondremos pistas de un ataque animal fatal, que es el probablemente la mejor tapadera.

—¿Fingir su muerte? —Jake está aterrorizado—. Eso es cruel.

—Puede parecer cruel, pero de esa forma su familia y amigos tendrán un cierre. Confía en mí, más cruel sería dejar que piensen que ella podría regresar algún día. Pero ahí tienen una alternativa…

Jake niega. —No —dice —. No tengo nada—se pasa las manos por el pelo— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Vuelve a La Push y yo te seguiré en breve con Jasper —se detiene—. Asumo que podré atravesar la línea del tratado.

—Sí —Jake se pasa la mano por la cabeza—. Esto cambia las cosas. Cambian un montón de cosas —se pone de pie—. Supongo que debería darte las gracias —dice con frialdad.

Edward asiente y me deja sobre el sofá, para ponerse de pie.

Jacob me mira y no sé qué decir. Abro la boca, buscando las palabras. —Lo siento mucho —es todo lo que puedo manejar. Arruga la cara.

—Yo también —dice y luego se va.

Edward me trae un vaso de agua y se agacha frente a mí.

—¿Estás bien?

—Yo… creo que estoy estado de _shock_. ¿Estoy en _shock_?

Edward asiente lentamente y me abraza. —No quiero dejarte —dice— Pero tengo que ir.

—Lo sé.

—Y no estaré por un tiempo. Unas semanas al menos

—Unas semanas —hago eco de sus palabras y suenan huecas en mi lengua, parecen no tener sentido. Puedo haber dicho unos minutos o unos años, todo significa lo mismo.

El teléfono de Edward suena. Habla rápido, a velocidad vampiro, por lo que apenas entiendo una palabra.

―Emmett y Rosalie también irán a La Push —dice cuando cuelga—. Y Alice viene para acá. Se quedará contigo.

—Está bien.

Toca mi mejilla, luego se levanta y desaparece en mi habitación. Me siento y miro la mancha en la alfombra. Cuando él regresa, y veo las llaves del auto en sus manos, es cuando todo me golpea. Con fuerza.

—Oh, Dios mío —jadeo. Me paro rápidamente y la manta cae al suelo—. Es nuestra culpa. ¡Todo es nuestra culpa!

—¿Bella? —el rostro de Edward se ve preocupado cuando me mira—. No es…

—¡Sí, lo es! Joham y sus malvados seguidores vinieron aquí por nosotros, por _nosotros_ , y ahora…

—No —Edward atraviesa la habitación rápidamente y me abraza—. No puedes pensar eso.

—¡Pero es verdad! —grito—. Sabes que es verdad. Y ahora Kim… —un sollozo se atasca en mi garganta y lucho por encontrar una forma de salir de los brazos de Edward, golpeándolo en el pecho con los puños—. Si no hubiéramos…

—¡Bella!

—Si no hubiéramos querido saber sobre esos mitos…

—¡No tú! ¡Yo! —Edward levanta la voz— ¡Yo! Joham vino a hablar conmigo. Carlisle lo ha estado buscando antes de que tú y yo incluso regresáramos, lo sabes.

Mis lágrimas comienzan a caer. Edward, me abraza de nuevo y sollozo contra su pecho. Tiene razón, lo sé. Y Joham sabía de La Push antes de que estuviera aquí.

—Lo siento —murmuro.

—Estás conmocionada.

Una gran conmoción. Pienso en Kim, y en como ella y Jared reían y se veían tan enamorados en Acción de Gracias.

—¿Qué crees que pasará? ¿Lo lobos no la abandonarán?

—No hay señales de eso —dice Edward—. Como Jacob dijo, esto cambia muchas cosas. Y por lo que vi en sus pensamientos, la impronta de Jared se ha mantenido. Él todavía la ama —Edward me acaricia la espalda. Es relajante.

—Entonces, ¿irás a La Push?

—Tengo que ir —dice—, Kim no puede pasar por eso sola —siento su cuerpo tensarse—. Lamento lo de la boda.

—Encontraremos una nueva fecha —digo.

—La encontraremos. Lo prometo —Edward me acomoda debajo de su barbilla—. Es probable que Charle comience a hacer preguntas pronto. La gente se preguntará a dónde ha ido Kim.

Levanto la vista a Edward. —¿Tendré que mentir, cierto?

—Sí.

—No puedo —susurro—. Nunca voy a ser capaz de hacerlo bien

—Vas a tener que hacerlo, Bella. Y si hay una ceremonia conmemorativa, tendrás que ir.

—No podría.

—Se esperaría que fueras y sería muy extraño si no lo haces. Tienes que mantener las apariencias. Esa es tu primera prioridad.

La idea es demasiado, y comienzo a llorar de nuevo.

—No puedo. No puedo hacer eso.

—Sí. Tienes que hacerlo —ahora su voz es más firme—. Es parte de eso, mantener las apariencias. Es parte de mi mundo, parte del mundo al que deseas pertenecer. Y esta no será la última vez que tengas que mentir. Esta no será la última muerte fingida. Y puede que la próxima vez que tengamos que limpiar algo no lo haya hecho un vampiro desconocido. Podría ser uno de nosotros, uno de la familia. Y si te transformas, podrías ser tú.

—No —le doy la espalda, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance para asegurarme de que eso no suceda, pero no puedo dar garantía. No con un vampiro.

No quiero escuchar eso. Aprieto los ojos como si eso me hiciera detener todo y hacer que desaparezca la última media hora.

—Y si tenemos un hijo, Bella, también tendrá que aprender a mentir —ahora la voz de Edward es baja y triste—. Hemos estado planificando una boda, ordenando flores y hablando del futuro, pero parte de ese futuro siempre involucrará muertes, mentiras y tener que mudarse en cualquier momento porque alguien ha cometido un error.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Por qué?

—Porque necesitas oírlo. ¿Recuerdas que decías que en Forks vivíamos en una burbuja? Bueno, ahora volvemos a estar en una burbuja, Bella, esta es mi realidad —me abraza de nuevo—. Te amo —dice y su voz se quiebra un poco— Te amo más que a mi propia vida, pero tienes que estar segura de que esta es la vida que quieres —me aferro a él, enterrando la cara en su pecho—. Y si cambias de opinión, lo entenderé —siento sus labios en mi pelo—. Decidas lo que decidas, Bella, yo siempre te amaré.

Su teléfono suena y sé que se tiene que ir. Me besa, con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y después está de camino a la puerta y me quedo sola.

No sé qué sentir. No estoy segura de lo que realmente ha pasado aquí, esta tarde, en mi pequeño departamento. Es como si mi vida hubiera tomado una dirección diferente y me hubiera dejado atrás. Como si mi mente y mi corazón no pudieran ponerse de acuerdo con lo que acababa de pasar.

Camino de regreso a la habitación con piernas temblorosas y veo que Edward armó la cama. Debió haberlo hecho cuando entró a buscar sus llaves.

—Velocidad de vampiro —murmuro y paso los dedos por un poste de madera brillante de la cama.

La mesita de noche también está de regreso a su lugar. Los libros de Edward bien apilados. Paso los dedos por lo lomos y las lágrimas caen de nuevo cuando veo que mi marcador no está.

.

* * *

Hola!

Ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima actualización. Así es la vida, se interpone frente a los pasatiempos.

¿No ha quedado de muerte el capítulo? Espero no demorar más de las 2 semanas de siempre en subir el siguiente capítulo. Crucen los dedos para que en el trabajo no me exilien a sur!

Gracias por sus comentarios, favs, etc.

Nos leemos pronto ;)


	18. Chapter 18

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Keepsake a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

 _Capítulo beteado por Erica Castelo. Muchas Gracias._

 _Nota Autora: Me he tomado algunas libertades con las características de vampiros de SM al final de este capítulo._

 _._

 _._

—¿Bella?

Alice aparece en la puerta luego de que me quedara mirando los libros de Edward en la mesita de noche. Parece vacilante, cautelosa. —¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros, mientras las lágrimas ruedan lentamente por mi cara. —No sé.

De pronto soy abrazada por dos brazos fríos y Alice susurra en mi oído. —Todo va a estar bien, en serio. Lo prometo —me entrega una caja de pañuelos del armario y me limpio los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó, Alice? Hace una hora estábamos armando la cama juntos, hablando de casas y chimeneas, y ahora se ha ido… y Kim… ¡Oh, Dios!…

—Shh, shh —Alice me consuela y me vuelve a abrazar, meciéndome suavemente; mi cabeza descansa sobre su hombro de piedra.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —pregunto—. ¿Ya se ha ido de la cuidad?

—Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, van en camino. Con Edward conduciendo, estarán pronto en La Push.

Sorbo y me limpio los ojos otra vez. —¿Qué pasará con Kim? —mi corazón se retuerce y quiebra por ella, al pensar por lo que ella deberá pasar, y por las mentiras que vienen. Las lágrimas caen de nuevo.

—Vamos —dice Alice y me lleva con suavidad a la sala de estar. Trae la caja de pañuelos con ella y nos acurrucamos en el sofá—. Kim saldrá de esto. Las cosas serán difíciles por un tiempo, pero no es el fin, ya lo sabes.

—Lo sé.

Alice me acaricia el pelo. —Ella va superar esto y va a hacer una nueva vida —detiene las manos y suspira—. No tiene otra opción.

—Pero ese es el punto —mi voz vacila y se quiebra—. No fue su elección. No es la vida que ella quería. ¿Y qué pasa con Jared? Iban a casarse, y… y…

—Ninguno de nosotros pudo elegir, Bella —Alice dice en voz baja, y hay algo en su voz que no puedo ubicar.

Me pasa un pañuelo limpio de la caja. —Sopla —dice, obedezco y ella sigue—. Kim tendrá todo el apoyo que le podamos dar y mientras antes lleguemos a ella, mejor serán las cosas. Edward y Jasper la llevarán de caza, también Emmett y Rosalie. Ellos le enseñarán a canalizar sus nuevos instintos. Saldrá bien de esto, y por lo que Edward dijo, su vínculo con Jared parece no haberse roto. Ellos encontrarán la forma si es que se quieren. Tú y Edward lo hicieron. Ahora, ¿quieres que te haga un té?

La miro con los llenos de lágrimas. —¿Qu… qué?

—Té —dice ella—. ¿Quieres un poco?

—Um … ―cierro los ojos y trato de darle sentido—. ¿Por qué siempre la gente quiere hacer té cuando las cosas van mal? ¿Cómo si fuera a resolverlo todo? Porque justo ahora, va a tomar mucho más que echar agua caliente sobre unas hojas secas para que las cosas se solucionen, Alice.

—Creo que probablemente es una distracción —dice Alice, frunciendo el ceño, claramente, dándole vueltas a mí pregunta—. Y es algo normal y familiar que puede afirmarte cuando todo a tu alrededor está mal.

—Todo está definitivamente mal en este momento —suelto un suspiro pesado—. En realidad, quizás quiera té.

Mi decisión parece hacer feliz a Alice, que va hasta la cocina y llena el hervidor. Abrazo mis rodillas contra el pecho y la observo buscar las tazas. Su teléfono suena justo cuando el hervidor silba y mi corazón salta.

—¿Edward?

—Carlisle —dice, mirando la pantalla—. Preguntando por ti—comienza a escribir un mensaje.

—¿Qué le dirás?

Sonríe. —Que tendrás una taza de té.

ooo

Alice tiene razón. Sostener una taza de té caliente en mis manos se siente bien. Se siente seguro, estable y normal. Y reconfortante. Siento que ahora puedo pensar. O tal vez es sólo que la sorpresa ha desaparecido. Tomo un sorbo y le doy la bienvenida al líquido mientras ella se acurruca a mi lado otra vez.

—¿Qué pasa después? —pregunto, y aunque tengo la mente más despejada, mi voz todavía es inestable—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Bueno, el plan es que Edward y Jasper lleguen a la cabaña donde está Kim. Rose y Emmett harán una escena en las afueras de La Push para que parezca el ataque de un animal y luego van a unirse a los demás en la cabaña. Toma tu té —asiente hacia la taza—. Edward será capaz de entrar en su cabeza y Jasper podrá controlar su estado de ánimo. Emmett será musculo extra, porque un recién nacido es increíblemente fuerte.

—¿Y Rosalie? ¿Ella también es músculo extra? —no me puedo imaginar que a ella le gustaría ser descrita de esa forma.

—En parte. Pero sobre todo estará allí por Kim. Ella será otra vampiresa, alguien que pueda entender la perspectiva de una mujer. Y Rosalie puede ser muy comprensiva y compasiva cuando lo tiene que ser.

—Ella nunca me pareció de ese tipo.

Alice sonríe suavemente. —Hay más de Rose de lo que parece a simple vista. Té —señala de nuevo mi taza y bebo con obediencia.

—¿Qué tipo de ataque de animal será?

—Probablemente un puma, que no hibernan y usan el invierno para cazar, así que es plausible que haya más de uno rondando por ahí, yendo más lejos en busca de comida —el teléfono de Alice suena otra vez y lee la pantalla—. Es Jasper. Han llegado —dice—. Sugirieron a Sam que informara a Kim como persona desaparecida a la policía —me mira, con cautela.

—¿Informarle a Charlie, quieres decir?

Alice asiente. Mi corazón ya maltratado, se desmorona.

—Edward dijo que Charlie haría preguntas pronto —susurra. De pronto, el té ya no es reconfortante. Pongo la taza en la mesa de café—. Probablemente él me llamará preguntándome si he sabido algo de Kim, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es probable —dice Alice.

Me paso las manos por la cara. Esto es a lo que Edward quería llegar. —¿Por qué tiene que haber un reporte de persona desaparecida? —comienzo a llorar de nuevo. Alice mueve la caja de pañuelos bajo mi nariz.

—Porque todo tiene que ser oficial, legal y justificado —dice con suavidad—. Se presenta el reporte de persona desaparecida. Hay un grupo de búsqueda. Se encuentra la evidencia. Se prueba que es un ataque de animal. Se cierra el caso —extiende la mano para acariciar mi cabello—. Cada cabo suelto debe ser atado. No puede haber ningún espacio para la sospecha.

—Parece tan clínico. Tan frío.

—Lo sé —suspira Alice.

—¿Y sus padres? —me limpio los ojos de nuevo—. ¿Sabrán la verdad?

—No —Alice niega—. No pueden saber.

Por supuesto que sé eso. Y parece que pasó mucho tiempo, pero recuerdo un tiempo en que incluso Jake no sabía la verdad. Él pensaba que las leyendas de vampiros y hombres lobos eran sólo historias para asustar. Recuerdo cómo odiaba a Sam y a su pandilla de "chicos duros". Y recuerdo algo más. Algo que Sam me dijo una vez – la manada es parte de la tribu, pero no todos en la tribu son parte de la manada. Y aparte de la manada y otros compañeros, sólo los miembros del consejo saben del secreto. La mayor parte de la población de La Push son completamente inconscientes de los hombres lobos, a veces los vampiros, caminan entre ellos.

—Edward dijo que sería mejor fingir la muerte de Kim que dejar a su familia con la esperanza de que ella podría regresar algún día.

—Él tiene razón —dice Alice—. Peor sería dejarlos para siempre con la duda. Y con la esperanza —toma mi mano y la aprieta con suavidad—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Puedo pedir algo para llevar?

—No. No tengo hambre —me tumbo en el sofá. De repente estoy muy cansada. Sólo quiero dormir y que cuando me despierte, descubra que nada de esto ha sucedido. Edward estará a mi lado, contándome más sobre la casa que quiere para nosotros. Me cuenta sus planes.

—Voy a tener que cancelar al capellán —susurro—. Y las flores.

—Esme y yo podemos cuidar de eso.

—Y tendré que decirle a mis padres que la boda se ha cancelado.

—Eso puede esperar un día o dos —hay algo en la voz de Alice que me hace levantar la vista.

—¿Qué?

Sonríe con tristeza. —Tendrás que darles una razón. La desaparición de Kim podría tener sentido —no entiendo, y Alice toma mi mano de nuevo para explicarme—. Espera hasta tener un poco más de información que venga desde Charlie, entonces dices que por respeto a tu amiga, retrasarás tu celebración.

—Oh…

Asiento sin decir nada. Supongo que tiene sentido, si algo puede tenerlo en este momento. Miro por la ventana. La vista es la misma de siempre, pero todo es diferente. —Estábamos tan felices —susurro —. Edward estaba tan feliz. Anoche bromeada con su traje. Dijo que era color celeste pastel, con solapas de terciopelo. Mañana íbamos a ir a comprar los anillos de bodas —yo planeaba gravar Para Siempre en el suyo.

Me sorprendo cuando un repentino y quemante destello de ira pincha mi cuerpo. Me paro con rapidez. La caja de pañuelos cae al suelo y miro a Alice. —¿Por qué se tiene que ir él? ¿Por qué tiene que ser él? ¿No podrían Emmett o Jasper hacerlo? ¿Carlisle?

—Bella… —Alice se acerca a mí, pero continúo y me alejo de ella.

—Después de todo lo que Edward ha pasado, nuestra ruptura, que perdiera la memoria, ¿es realmente demasiado pedir que él tenga un final feliz? ¿Lo es? Quiero decir, tú y Jasper lo tienen. Rose y Emmett…

Alice sacude la cabeza, tratando de acercarse a mí de nuevo, pero comienzo a pasearme, mientras dejo salir mi ira. Ahora grito, pero no me importa.

—Carlisle y Esme. Todos consiguen finales felices siempre, excepto Edward. Y justo cuando parece que ha llegado su turno…

—Bella…

—¿Cuándo él conseguirá lo que quiere, Alice? ¿Cuándo será su turno? ¡Porque si alguien merece ser feliz, es Edward! —estoy llorando otra vez, pero esta vez son lágrimas de rabia. Alice me tiende la caja de pañuelos—. ¡No! —le grito y aleja la mano con rapidez—. ¡No necesito pañuelos y no necesito un jodido té!

Lo que necesito, es lanzar algo. Mis zapatillas están en el piso donde antes me las quité. Tomo una y la tiro hacia la puerta. Fuerte. Pero con todo mi esfuerzo sólo logro un insatisfactorio golpe sordo. Maldigo otra vez, ahora en voz baja, y me tiendo en el suelo.

—Yo también quiero un final feliz —susurro y mi ardiente rabia es superada por una aplastante tristeza y desesperación. —He estado contado los días para Nochebuena y estábamos tan cerca, tan cerca. Y pensé que, después de todo, en realidad ya estábamos allí —miro a Alice—. Quería casarme con él.

—Lo sé —dice Alice, e inmediatamente se une a mí en el suelo—. Sé que querías casarte, y lo harás —toma mi mano—. Bella, vi lo que el último par de años le hizo a Edward y créeme, sé que él merece ser feliz, ambos lo merecen, pero tienes que entender, tenemos una responsabilidad aquí.

—¿Qué responsabilidad? —suelto—. ¿Con quién?

—Con todos.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

Alice frunce el ceño, como si intentara encontrar las palabras correctas. —Un vampiro recién nacido es peligroso, Bella. Un vampiro recién nacido sin guía es catastrófico. Con su sed y fuerza, Kim podría matar a todos en La Push y en Forks, en una tarde. Los lobos han sido capaces de contenerla hasta ahora, pero apenas. No serían capaces de contenerla por mucho tiempo más. No sin ayuda.

—Pero Kim no lo haría… ella nunca…

—Ella lo haría. En un latido humano. Sin pensarlo dos veces.

Es una imagen impactante la que pinta Alice, una en la que no quiero pensar. Me arrastro de vuelta al sofá, y me tiendo ahí, con los ojos cerrados, negando mientras ella continúa.

—Estaría mal, y sería increíblemente irresponsable de nosotros dejar sola a Kim, y el don de Edward hace que él sea el mejor para ayudarla. Él y Jasper —se acerca y con suavidad me quita el pelo de la cara. —Kim ha estado sin ayuda ya por demasiado tiempo.

Siento un cansancio que llega hasta los huesos. No creo que tenga la fuerza de siquiera pensar en este momento. Me hundo más en el sofá. Hay silencio entre nosotros, pero Alice sigue cerca, sentada en el suelo, acariciando mi brazo mientras yo miro un agujero en la alfombra.

Recuerdo los últimos dos veranos y todo el tiempo que pasé en La Push. Nadar, fogatas, noches de cine, andar en moto. Kim fue una gran parte de eso. Tengo una foto con ella y Beth, tomadas de las manos, riendo y saltando de las rocas al agua poco profunda de la playa. Jared había tomado la foto. Era nuestra versión del salto del acantilado de los lobos. Ese había sido el fin de semana en que habían anunciado su compromiso.

Kim también estaba planeando una boda.

—¿Puedes ver algo? —le pregunto a Alice después de un rato—. Ya sabes, ¿visiones?

—Nada —frunce el ceño.

—¿Es malo?

—No creo. Tu futuro desaparecía todo el tiempo después de que nos fuimos de Forks y me dijiste que pasaste mucho en La Push. He comenzado a pensar que es algo que tiene que ver con los lobos.

—¿Interfieren con tu radar?

—Puede ser —se frota las sienes, aún frunciendo el ceño—. Es muy inquietante.

—¿Entonces no sabrás si Edward está en peligro? ¿O alguno de ellos?

—Estarán bien —Alice me tranquiliza rápidamente—. Saben lo que están haciendo.

Siento el inicio de un dolor de cabeza en la base del cráneo.

—Dijo que se iría por semanas —murmuro.

—Y luego volverá a casa contigo.

—Se llevó mi marcador —se me quiebra la voz—. Él piensa que podría dejarlo.

—No —Alice niega—. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque me dijo que tengo que pensar en serio lo que estoy haciendo. Y que siempre me amaría, sin importar lo que yo decida —lágrimas nuevas ruedan por mis mejillas—. Él piensa que esto será demasiado para mí, y que lo dejaré.

—O tan sólo quería una parte de ti con él mientras estaba lejos.

—Puede ser —pero de alguna manera no creo que eso sea todo. Sorbo y tomo la caja de pañuelos del suelo.

—Pero él tiene razón —dice Alice—. Realmente tienes que pensar si esto es lo que quieres —sonríe con tristeza—. Porque esta no será la última vez que pase algo como esto.

—Lo sé —susurro—. Edward lo dejó muy, muy, claro.

####

Alice hace escándalo en la cocina, haciendo macarrones con queso creo, mientras yo me quedo en el sofá, mirando. Pasé del agujero en la alfombra y ahora me centro en una cascara en la pintura de la pared. Mi cerebro ha ido a un punto muerto, no tengo pensamientos. Pero cuando mi teléfono vibra y la sacudida se expande por la mesa de café, salto como si tuviera reflejos de gato.

—Edward…

Alice se esfuma, desapareciendo en el pasillo.

—Bella —puedo escuchar el alivio en su voz—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Te extraño. Yo… ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien. También te extraño —hace una pausa—. Estamos a punto de llegar a la cabaña. Pronto no tendré señal en el teléfono.

—Oh…

—Bella, no puedo decirte cuánto los siento.

—No, no, lo entiendo. Responsabilidad, ¿cierto?

Suspira con pesadez. —Cierto.

Nos quedamos callados y me pregunto si puede oírme intentando no llorar.

—¿Alice está contigo? —pregunta después de un rato.

—Sí, está aquí —trato de que mi voz suene clara—. Está tratando de hacer la cena.

—No dejes que haga macarrones con queso —dice, y escucho que él también lo intenta—. Los va a sobrecocinar y serán macarrones enlodados.

Por fin, me las arreglo para esbozar una sonrisa. La primera en lo que parecen ser años. —Está bien, pero creo que ella ya ha comenzado.

—Eso es muy malo.

—¿Tal vez podría dárselo al gato de la señora Upshot cuando Alice no esté viendo?

—No, eso sería crueldad hacia los animales.

Rio bajito, y Edward hace lo mismo. Las frágiles risas se desvanecen con rapidez.

—Te amo, Bella.

—También te amo.

Suspira de nuevo, y me imagino que se pasa la mano por el pelo. —Me tengo que ir, pero te llamaré de nuevo cuando pueda. No estoy seguro de cuándo será, sin embargo. Dependerá de muchas cosas.

A medida que comienza a despedirse, puedo sentir el ardor del pánico que se acerca. Recuerdo las palabras de Carlisle sobre Edward y el recién nacido que casi lo mata. Mis nudillos se ponen blancos al apretar el teléfono.

—Edward, ten cuidado. Por favor. Quiero que regreses a casa conmigo.

—Lo haré —dice suavemente—. Lo prometo. Iré a casa.

####

Me quedo dormida en el sofá y no despierto hasta las siete de la mañana siguiente. Pero no es la alarma la que me saca del sueño, es mi teléfono.

—Oh, mierda, es Charlie.

Alice está de inmediato a mi lado, asintiendo lentamente, alentándome.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Contesta —dice ella.

Así que lo hago.

—¿Papá? Hola —Alice me hace muchos gestos con las manos.

—Pregunta por qué está llamándote —dice sin sonidos—. Es muy temprano. E inesperado.

Froto mis manos y trato de pensar. —Um, bueno, ¿por qué me llamas tan temprano? ¿Está todo bien?

Alice asiente de nuevo cuando Charlie me dice que Kim ha sido reportada como desaparecida.

—¿Has sabido de ella, Bella? ¿Cualquier cosa? —la preocupación en su voz es desgarradora. Él conoce a Kim desde que era bebé.

—Er, no. No he hablado con ella desde Acción de Gracias —Alice hace gestos otra vez, diciéndome que pregunte más.

—Oh. Y, um… eso es… —mi mente está en blanco. ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué diría si esto fuera nuevo para mí? —Um, ¿Dónde la vieron por última vez? —me estremezco. Eso suena como salido de un episodio de CSI. —Quiero decir, ¿qué pasó?

Aprieto los ojos y agarro el teléfono con fuerza para escuchar la voz cansa de Charlie. —Su auto se averió en una de las carretas secundarias detrás de la Reserva. Encontramos el auto, pero no a ella.

La voz de Charlie es gruesa. Siento como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Tiemblo tanto que el teléfono vibra contra mi oído. Alice me lo quita, pone el altavoz, y lo deja sobre la mesita de café.

—Ella está… um… probablemente está… oh, papá no sé qué decir —tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y trato de no llorar—. En serio, no sé qué decir —no puedo hacer eso.

Alice me mira con cuidado, toma un papel de la cocina y comienza a escribir.

—Bueno, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarla —dice Charlie—. Se organizó un grupo de búsqueda; saldrá dentro de una hora.

Alice pone el papel delante de mí. Es un guion.

—Um… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer, papá? —mierda, por supuesto que debería preguntar eso. Ahora mismo, mi mente es un caos.

—No —suspira Charlie —. Pero gracias.

Leo la siguiente línea. —¿Cómo está Jared? —¿por qué no se me ocurrió preguntarlo? Oh, está bien, porque ya sé cómo está. Las mentiras me hacen tropezar. Miro a Alice. Asiente de nuevo mientras Charlie responde.

—Está muy destrozado por lo que me dijo Sam, pero no lo he visto todavía; hablaré con el más tarde, esta mañana hablé con sus padres también —hace una pausa—. Pero esperamos saber de Kim, antes de eso.

Me muerdo el labio y cierro los ojos otra vez. Los abro cuando oigo a Alice sacudir el papel delante de mí. Se me empañan los ojos con lágrimas y parpadeo con fuerza para concentrarme en lo que está escrito.

—Um… lo sé… sé qué harás todo lo que puedas, papá. Avísame tan pronto sepas algo. Y si hay algo que pueda hacer… —sueno como un robot.

—Gracias Bells. Te haré saber.

—Y, papá —arrugo el papel y lo tiro al suelo. Uso mis propias palabras ahora—. Por favor, dile a Jared que todo estará bien. Y que lo siento mucho.

—Bueno, no estés triste todavía, Bells. Pero le diré que estás pensando en él.

#####

Mi vida es un borrón. Al principio creo que no hay forma de que pueda ir a clases, pero a las ocho sé que no puedo quedarme en el departamento, mirando las paredes y el suelo. Así que voy a la universidad, pero estoy en piloto automático. Clases. Conversación. Sonreír. Decir las cosas correctas en los lugares correctos. Todo el tiempo tengo la mano sobre el teléfono en mi bolsillo.

Y siempre, estoy pensando. Como Edward me pidió que hiciera. Como necesito hacer.

De la universidad me voy a The Drum, donde ordeno una pila de CD navideños sobre el mostrador que son atrapados en los planes de Alison para la decoración de la tienda. Quiere un tema en plateado, purpura y turquesa.

—Para que sea diferente —dice ella―. Llamará la atención de las personas cuando pasen frente a la vitrina.

Pero Scott no está de acuerdo. —Nah. A la gente no le gusta cuando arruinas lo tradicional. Quédate con rojo y verde.

—¿Y blanco? —sugiere Amaranthe—. Simplemente, todo rígida, rígidamente blanco.

Alison arruga la nariz sutilmente. —Um… interesante ¿Qué piensas, Bella? ¿Qué tema te gusta?

¿Por qué me pregunta? ¿Cómo puedo pensar en las decoraciones de Navidad en este momento? ¿No se dan cuenta de que mi mundo se está cayendo a pedazos? Por supuesto que no. Nadie lo nota. La vida sigue a mi alrededor como si nada hubiera pasado. Y Alison me está mirando, esperando una respuesta.

—Um, rojo y verde está bien.

—¡Sí! —Scoott levanta un puño—. Dos al rojo y verde. Eso es mayoría —Amaranthe se encoge de hombros y Alison rueda los ojos.

—En realidad, no era una votación, Scott —dice ella.

—¿Pero creía que vivíamos en una democracia?

—No —dice ella, bruscamente—. En esta tienda no.

Un cliente se acerca al mostrador y me alegro de alejarme de la discusión resultante. La tienda se llena y agradezco la distracción. Pero cuando una mujer entra empujando un cochecito, mis pensamientos se dirigen directamente a Edward diciéndome que podemos tener una familia propia. Y al ver al pequeño, sosteniendo su camión de juguete y a su madre, me pregunto otra vez si podría traer a un hijo a una vida de mentiras y secretos. ¿Podría llevar a un hijo al mundo de los Cullen? ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Sería justo? Pero no consigo nada con esa pregunta, y luego mis pensamientos se dispersan cuando la señora con el niño pregunta si tenemos la versión navideña de Wiggly Wiggly.

Alice me está esperando cuando llego a casa.

—Hablé con Emmett —dice ella—. La policía encontró la escena que él y Rose crearon.

—¿Ya? —mi corazón de hunde y caigo sobre el sofá—. Eso fue rápido.

—No es bueno que las cosas se prolonguen —contesta y supongo que Emmett y Rosalie de alguna manera se aseguraron de que el descubrimiento fuera rápido.

—¿Qué pasará ahora?

—Ha llegado el equipo forense.

Un escalofrío me recorre. —Así que es probable que hoy Charlie vuelva a llamar.

—Y tienes que estar lista para eso.

No creo que mi corazón pueda hundirse un poco más, pero lo hace. Tiro mi bolso, me quito los zapatos y dejo que comience la espera.

La noche se alarga. Alice se ofrece para quedarse nuevamente, y le doy la bienvenida a la compañía, aunque hablamos poco. No tengo ganas de conversar y agradezco que ella lo entienda. Se sienta al final del sofá, leyendo Marie Clare y Vogue, mientras trato de perderme en un libro. Cualquier libro. Jugamos a las cartas y estoy segura de que me deja ganar. Ya hemos cambiado a Scrabble cuando llama, cerca de medianoche.

—Sé que es tarde Bella, pero creí que querrías saberlo —me tiembla el cuerpo mientras Charlie me cuenta que todas las pruebas disponibles apuntan a que Kim fue atacada por un puma. Aunque ya sabía lo que me iba a decir, de todas formas me sorprendió escucharlas. No puedo imaginar cómo sonaban para la familia y amigos de Kim—. Al parecer ella dejó el auto cuando se averió y tenía planeado regresar a casa caminando —dice Charlie—. Hay un antiguo atajo por el bosque y… lo siento, Bella —el titubeo en su voz y su preocupación por mí hace las cosas peor. Comienzo a llorar y Alice toma el teléfono. Habla con Charlie cuando me desplomo en la esquina del sofá.

—Está contento de que tengas a alguien contigo —dice cuando termina la llamada—. Y dice que habrá un servicio conmemorativo. Te dará los detalles cuando los tenga.

Un dardo de pánico caliente me recorre y recuerdo que Edward me dijo que probablemente habría un servicio.

Levanto la vista hacia Alice. —No puedo ir —digo—. No puedo ir a mentirle a una familia en duelo. O a mi padre.

—Ya le has mentido a Charlie antes —dice, con mucha naturalidad—. ¿Recuerdas a James?

—Esto no es igual —me incorporo con rapidez—. Cuando mentí por James y volví a Phoenix fue para mantener a Charlie a salvo. Y bien, nunca le dije la verdad sobre Edward, pero esto es completamente diferente. ¿Y qué le voy a decir a los padres de Kim?

—Les dirás que sientes mucho su pérdida —dice ella, ahora más suave—. No será una mentira —se acerca y me acaricia el pelo.

—No puedo —susurro—. No puedo —vuelvo a llorar.

—Puedes y lo harás —Alice ladea la cabeza—. Haz tu rol primero, Bella, y después puedes hacer lo que quieras. Parte de ser un Cullen es ser meticulosamente responsable. Recuerda eso.

Sus palabras me golpean con fuerza. Sigue un largo silencio y por alguna razón estoy deseando que sea como el jueves pasado, cuando empujamos el sofá y Edward me enseñó a bailar jitterbug. Me hizo dar vueltas, me levantó por sobre su cabeza y sentí como si estuviera volando.

—Toda esta… esta tristeza y dolor… —murmuro después de un rato—. Toda esta pena. Todas las mentiras.

—Lo sé —susurra Alice—. Lo sé.

—¿Se pone más fácil?

—Es algo que aceptamos —dice—. Es parte de nuestro mundo y parte de lo que somos.

Las palabras de Edward se repiten en mis oídos… esta no será la última vez.

—Pero no siempre será por controlar a un vampiro recién nacido, ¿verdad?

—No, no siempre.

Sorbo y me siento sobre mis piernas.

—Dime cómo funciona, Alice. ¿Qué hacen cuando uno… ya sabes? —ni siquiera puedo decirlo

Me mira, y creo que está pensando en cuánto revelar exactamente.

—Bueno, tenemos una rutina establecida para cuando alguien tiene una recaída. Para hacer que la muerte parezca un accidente.

—¿Cómo con Kim?

Asiente. Va a la cocina y comienza a hacer una taza de té, aunque no le he pedido una y ella no la ha ofrecido. Comienzo a preguntarme si el hacer té es tanto para consolarse a ella, como a mí. —Siempre limpiamos después —dice, llenando el hervidor—. Y siempre tiene que haber una historia sólida que calce. Podría ser el ataque de un animal. O un incendio. Un accidente grave en auto. Algo que haga que la verdadera causa de muerte sea imposible de determinar. Carlisle, Edward y Rose tienen títulos de médico. Ellos saben cómo hacer que parezca real, por lo que un médico forense no tendría sospechas.

Toma las bolsas de té mientras se me revuelve el estómago.

—Y si por alguna razón, no podemos crear una muerte accidental, fingimos una desaparición, pero ese es el último recurso —me mira— Como dije antes, no nos gusta dejar a las personas con falsas esperanzas.

Supongo que eso es algo. —Qué hacen con el, um…

—Lo enterramos. En algún lugar donde no sea encontrado. Carlisle siempre dice unas palabras ante la tumba —habla en voz baja, con la mirada baja. Un escalofrío ondula a lo largo de mi espina. Esta es la realidad de ser un Cullen, cuando los modales y las ropas son quitados.

—¿Y luego se van? —pregunto.

—Eso depende —saca una tasa del estante—. Puede parecer mucho más sospechoso si de pronto dejamos la cuidad, al mismo tiempo que un humano desaparece. Y también hay veces en que tenemos que irnos rápidamente, por lo que cerramos la casa y nos vamos. Todo depende de las circunstancias —pone una bolsita de té en la taza—. Podemos empacar y desaparecer en menos de una hora, dejando a los residentes preguntándose si alguna vez estuvimos realmente allí. Pero a veces es más seguro quedarse por un tiempo, actuar normales, y después de unas pocas semanas, Carlisle consigue trabajo en otro hospital y nos mudamos.

Actuar normales. ¿En serio? —Entonces van a la escuela y fingen…

—Fingimos estar sorprendidos y aturdidos como todos en el pueblo. Sí.

El hervidor silba y Alice sirve. El vapor se eleva desde la taza cuando ella saca la leche del refrigerador; se mueve por la cocina con tanta normalidad, haciendo una taza de té mientras me cuenta cómo ella y su familia se deshacen de los cuerpos.

—Entonces, después, ¿siguen adelante?

Asiente.

—¿A dónde van?

Se encoge de hombros, agrega el azúcar, la leche y sacude la bolsita de té con un poco más de la energía necesaria. —Tenemos varias casas. Pero por lo general desaparecemos, quizás en Alaska, y salimos algo después para comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar, lejos del último. ¿Crees que es importante si el té se agita hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda?

—Er, no. En realidad no.

Ella asiente, agita y luego me trae la taza. — Ten cuidado, está caliente —dice cuando la tomo. Se sienta en la mecedora—. No sucede a menudo —dice, en voz baja.

—Pero pasa a veces.

—Sí.

Suspiro y tomo un sorbo profundo, apenas notando que tan caliente está el líquido. —Y un día, podría ser yo a quien estén cubriendo.

—Sí.

Cierro los ojos y mi estómago hecho nudos. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que…? —no termino la oración, pero Alice entiende.

—1990 —dice ella, y quedo un poco sorprendida. Abro mucho los ojos. Es más reciente de lo que pensaba. Alice no dice cuál Cullen fue, y yo no pregunto, pero supongo que fue Jasper —. Hubo mucho movimiento en la década de 1950 —continúa, suspirando profundamente —. Ahí fue cuando Jasper y yo nos unimos a la familia. Él siempre se esforzó al máximo. Antes de eso, sé que hubo un par de mudanzas en la década de 1930. Ese fue por los primeros días de Emmett. En los 20 hubo algunos resbalones de Esme. Y está Edward por supuesto. Aunque lo suyo era una decisión consciente y él se mudó para estar solo.

—También fue una decisión consciente detenerse y regresar a casa.

—Lo fue —sonríe Alice.

—¿Qué pasa con Rosalie? Edward dijo que ella nunca había probado la sangre humana.

—Sólo nos tuvimos que mudar una vez por Rosalie. Pero su historia es diferente.

—Um, ¿y tú? —le pregunto.

Hace una mueca y un gesto de disculpa. —Me gustaría poder responder de manera diferente, pero en mis primeros años hubo momentos en los que tampoco fui capaz de resistir. Pero tú debes saber eso.

Asiento lentamente. Por supuesto que sí. Lo sabía, aparte de Rosalie, Carlisle era el único otro miembro de la familia que no había probado la sangre humana. Pero aún así, escuchar a Alice confirmarlo, manda un nuevo escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

Pongo la taza sobre el brazo del sofá y me abrazo las rodillas. Hay mucho para pensar. Alice me deja en silencio. Toma una copia de la revista Vogue que está sobre la mesa de café y comienza a hojearla. Se ve tan humana, al lamerse los dedos para pasar las páginas. Creo que si Edward me hubiera dicho las cosas como ella hizo, si fuera Edward quien me hiciera enfrentarme a esas verdades, no hubieran parecido tan escalofriantes. Pero escucharlas desde la pequeña Alice, mi casi hermana fanática de la moda, que sonríe, rie y abraza…

Pero entonces recuerdo aquella noche en el Jeep de Emmett cuando huíamos de James y Victoria. Cómo Edward le había preguntado a Alice si ella podía manejar cuidarme en Phoenix y ella había retraído los labios en una mueca horrible y soltarla en un gutural gruñido que me hizo sentir terror real. Ese fue el mismo día en que le había preguntado en broma a Edward si me compartiría para el almuerzo. Y también recuerdo que ella faltó a la clase de grupo sanguíneo para evitar la tentación.

El hecho es que siempre he sabido la verdad. Sólo que no siempre me he permitido procesarla. No claramente, de todos modos. No como ahora, mientras dejo que las palabras de Alice realmente entren. Es como levantar un velo que antes sólo había echado un vistazo. Yo sé lo que hacen los vampiros, de lo que son capaces. La cicatriz de James es prueba de ello. Pero siempre he visto a los Cullen diferentes a James, aunque ahora me doy cuenta de que sus instintos e impulsos son los mismos. Es la elección de los Cullen a no ceder a esos instintos lo que los hacen diferentes.

Alice levanta la mirada y me encuentra viéndola. Ladea la cabeza. —¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

—Estoy bien.

Frunce el ceño. —¿Te he dicho demasiado?

—No. No, necesitaba saberlo. Todo.

—Sí, lo necesitabas —entrecierra los ojos—. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí. Seguro. Sólo que es mucho que…

—¿Pensar?

Asiento. —Sí. Parece que estoy diciendo mucho eso últimamente.

Sonríe y vuelve a mirar la revista. Tomo otro sorbo de té y estoy a punto de preguntarle si puede ver mi futuro. Si mis ojos son café o rojos. Pero antes de que pueda preguntar, Alice suelta un chillido de emoción.

—¡Oh, mira! —sostiene la revista hacia mí—. Los sombreros cosacos vuelven a estar de moda. Siempre los amé. Una vez tuve uno blanco. Quizás esta vez deba conseguir uno gris. O negro. Pero el negro no se vería bien con mi pelo. No hay mucho contraste —y noto que estoy sonriendo mientras ella frunce el ceño, y se pasa una mano elegante por su cabello oscuro y corto y me pregunta la opinión.

####

No habrá servicio en memoria de Kim. En cambio, su familia se ha decidido por una ceremonia pequeña, privada y tradicional.

—Así es como ellos lo quiere —Charlie me dice cuando me llama un par de días después para darme la noticia—. Es sólo para los miembros de la tribu.

—¿Entonces, no irás? —empujo mi cena, sentada ante la barra de la cocina—.

—No —dice él—. Ya les he presentado mis respetos a sus padres.

Una ola de alivio me recorre, al saber no que no voy a tener que asistir a un funeral y mentir a una familia en duelo, fingiendo que su hija ha muerto y que se ha ido cuando no es así. Y luego me siento egoísta por estar aliviada.

—Um, ¿cómo están todos? —pregunto.

—Como es de esperarse —dice Charlie.

Cambia de tema. Me pregunta por la universidad y el trabajo. Y por Edward. Luego pregunta por la boda.

—Um, hemos decidido posponerla —digo, haciendo una mueca—. Creemos que, um, con todo lo que ha pasado…

—Oh —puedo oír la sorpresa de Charlie—. Bells, nadie espera que hagas eso. Seguirá siendo pequeña de todos modos, ¿cierto? ¿Sólo la familia?

—Sí, lo sé, pero pensamos que sería mejor así. Por respeto. Por Kim —la cara me arde y tengo la garganta seca—. No se sentiría bien celebrar tan pronto después de lo que ha pasado.

Me doy cuenta de que, al decir las palabras, que eso es lo que realmente siento. Ese enojo inicial por retrasar nuestra boda es cosa del pasado. Incluso si Edward regresara ahora, hoy, aún quisiera esperar. No se sentiría bien celebrar nuestro propio futuro cuando mis amigos están sufriendo.

—Es muy amable de tu parte —dice Charlie—. ¿Y Edward está de acuerdo?

—Er, sí, muy de acuerdo. Fue su idea.

—Bueno, es muy decente de su parte —dice Charlie, y no de malas ganas—. ¿Le contaste a tu mamá?

—Le envié un email esta mañana —Cobarde como soy, no podría soportar tener a Renee en mi oído cuando le diera la noticia. Así las cosas, su respuesta por escrito me llevó hasta las lágrimas por los triste que estaba por mi amiga, combinado con su marca propia en filosofía, y su convicción en un futuro hermoso para Edward y para mí. Deja que el universo haga su trabajo, cariño, había escrito. Y no trates de entenderlo, porque no lo lograrás, aunque vivas mil años, Bella.

—¿Tienen una nueva fecha? —Charlie pregunta y la simple consulta enfatiza la enorme diferencia entre él y mi madre

—No todavía. Te lo haré saber.

—Asegúrate de hacerlo —dice—. Me espera un traje.

Después de despedirnos, me quedo mirando el mostrador de la cocina por un largo rato.

Pensando.

Mi cena se pone fría como piedra y para cuando finalmente me levanto tengo cuerpo rígido después de estar sentada tanto tiempo. Me doy una ducha y dejo que el agua golpee mi cabeza y mi espalda.

Y sigo pensando.

Alice y Esme llegan un poco más tarde.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —Esme me pregunta. Ella ha cocinado para mí otra vez y deja un recipiente de plástico sobre la barra de la cocina antes de abrazarme con cuidado.

—Si no fuera por la toalla en la cabeza, yo diría que acabas de despertar de una siesta —Alice dice cuando pasa junto a mí en la sala de estar.

—No fue una siesta — digo—. Sigo pensando. Y gracias Esme —me sonríe cuando levanto la tapa y tomo un _brownie_. Todavía está caliente, y aunque no tengo hambre, tomo un gran bocado. Mi apetito se fue la noche en que Jake llegó a contarnos lo de Kim, y no ha vuelto—. ¿Hay alguna noticia?

—Hablamos con Emmett —dice Esme—. Están llevando a Kim a Alaska. Carlisle ha estado haciendo arreglos con nuestros primos de Denali. Se fue hace poco para reunirse con los otros allá.

—¿Alaska? —miro de ella a Alice—. ¿Kim va a pasar su año de recién nacido allí?

Alice asiente. —O el tiempo que sea necesario. Es una buena ubicación. A muy buena distancia. Muchas presas.

—¿Ella está bien?

Alice comparte con Esme una mirada rápida.

—Ella no se está adaptando tan bien como desearíamos —dice Esme—. Pero todos son diferentes. A algunos les toma más tiempo que a otros —hay algo en su tono que me pone nerviosa.

—¿Y algunos no se adaptan para nada?

Esme frunce el ceño con suavidad y suspira. —Nuestro estilo de vida no es para todos. Hay algunos que lo rechazarán.

Un frío se arrastra por mi piel. Eso nunca se me había ocurrido. Sólo había supuesto que con la ayuda adecuada cualquier neófito podría convertirse en vegetariano.

—Ella estará bien—Alice interviene rápidamente—. Lo estará. Edward sabe lo que está haciendo. Lo ha hecho con Esme, Rose y Emmett. Sólo tomará tiempo.

No sé por qué estoy sorprendida, pero lo estoy. Supongo que pensaba que los Cullen lo lograban todo, serían capaces de solucionar cualquier cosa. La idea de que no siempre resulte según el plan, es inesperado. E inquietante.

Me trago el _brownie_ sin siquiera probarlo. —¿Cuándo se van a Alaska?

—Ya están en camino —dice Esme—. Jared también ha ido con ellos.

—Va a ser interesante para los Denali —sonríe Alice—. Vivir con un hombre lobo. No es su tipo de invitado usual.

—Han sido muy amables —dice Esme—. Y luego, una vez que Kim se instale, ellos regresarán a casa. Jared se quedará, por supuesto. Dice que no la dejará —duda—. Y Edward tendrá que quedarse un poco más —dice.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué no volverá también a casa? —puedo sentir formarse las lágrimas otra vez y estoy harta de llorar. Me aprieto los ojos con la base de las manos y tomo aire lenta y profundamente, dispuesta a detener las lágrimas.

Siento los dedos de Esme en mi brazo. Cuando me quito las manos de la cara, ella hace un gesto para que me siente en el sofá. Me dejo caer en los cojines, se sienta a mi lado y me toma la mano. Alice se sienta en la mecedora.

—Kim todavía es impredecible en estos momentos, y eso la hace extremadamente peligrosa —explica Esme—. El don de Edward significa que, en este momento, él es el único que puede ayudarla.

—El don de Jasper no puede hacer mucho —dice Alice—. Es a Edward a quien realmente necesitan allí.

Puedo ver cómo eso tiene sentido, pero aun así me duele. Lo extraño mucho. Y entonces recuerdo que Alice también ha estado extrañando a Jasper. Probablemente ella podría haber ido con los demás, pero ha decidido quedase aquí, conmigo.

—Él volverá tan pronto como pueda —dice Alice—. Sabes que él te extraña.

—Lo sé —susurro, aunque me pregunto, vagamente, por qué no me llamó él mismo para contarme lo de Alaska.

—¿Creen que Joham vuelva? —el pensamiento no deseado viene de pronto, de la nada, y trae una punzada de pánico con él— ¿O alguno de su grupo? ¿Y si se enteran de lo de Cornelio y van a La Push para vengarse?

—No —dice Esme, con voz firme—. Carlisle contactó a Joham por eso. Ninguno de ellos se acercará a nosotros, o a La Push, de nuevo. Puedes estar segura de ello.

La dura certeza en su voz me sorprende. —¿Qué hizo Carlisle?

Ahora, sonríe, y su rostro de ablanda. —Lo que necesitaba hacer. Carlisle es un hombre amable, pero no es un ser débil. Y creo que Joham comprendió que él y sus seguidores no son rival para una familia de vampiros fuerte y sólida. O una familia igualmente fuerte de lobos.

—¿Alguna noticia de Charlie? —Alice pregunta de repente y a mi mente le toma un momento el cambio de pista.

—¿Hm? Oh, llamó hace un rato —digo—. No hay funeral. Sólo una ceremonia privada. Y le conté a mis padres que hemos pospuesto la boda.

Esme aún sostiene mi mano. Le da un suave apretón.

—Debe ser un alivio —dice Alice—. No tener que ir y enfrentarse a todos.

—Eso te hará las cosas más fáciles —Esme también sonríe.

Asiento lentamente. —Sí. Se puede pensar así, ¿no?

Esme y Alice intercambian una mirada.

—He estado pensando —digo—. Si esto fuera real, habría ido a Forks, vería a todos en La Push y habría dado mis respetos, incluso si no fuera a la ceremonia—suspiro pesadamente—. Habría ido. Ya me habría marchado, hace dos días, cuando Charlie me llamó por primera vez. Eso es lo que habría hecho. Así que… —me encojo de hombros.

Alice curva la boca en una sonrisa de sorpresa. —Estás haciendo tu papel —dice lentamente

—Supongo que sí. Estoy siendo meticulosamente responsable.

—No va a ser fácil para ti —dice Esme, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

—Lo sé. Pero puedo hacerlo.

Ahora lo sé. La vida con Edward será hermosa, pero a veces será difícil. Muy difícil. Si quiero estar con él, tengo que aceptar eso, y a acostumbrarme ahora.

Pero yo también quiero ir a mi casa en Forks para abrazar a mi padre. Quiero ver a mis amigos. Puedo estar allí para Sam, Jake, Billy, Sue y los otros que también están luchando con la verdad de lo que ocurrió mientras tratan de esconderse detrás de una mentira.

Y puedo decirles a los padres de Kim cuanto lo siento.

Y eso no será una mentira.

oo

Resulta que Edward me había llamado. A las 19:43. Cuando yo estaba en la ducha con el agua golpeando contra mi cabeza. Encuentro el mensaje en mi teléfono después de que Alice y Esme se van. Llamo al buzón y escucho. Suena apresurado, casi sin aliento.

—Bella, soy yo. Ha habido un cambio de planes y nos estamos llevado a Kim a Denali —hay ruido de fondo, pero no logro identificarlo—. No estoy seguro de cuándo regrese. Las cosas están, bueno, no van tan bien como esperábamos —alguien lo llama, puedo oírlo con claridad—. Me tengo que ir, pero te llamaré de nuevo cuando pueda —oigo que lo llaman de nuevo, con más urgencia esta vez, y después escucho algo que hace que mi estómago caiga.

Gemidos. Un aullido innatural y que penetra hasta el alma. Pero conozco el aullido de los lobos, y este no es uno de esos. Incluso a través de teléfono el sonido me golpea hasta los huesos, convirtiendo mi sangre y médula en hielo.

—¡Sujétala! —Edward grita—. ¡Dije que la sujetes! ¡No! ¡Sujétala! —y luego, en voz baja, rápida… —Te amo, Bella.

El mensaje termina y me quedo mirando fijamente al teléfono, con la boca abierta, deseando quitarme ese sonido de mi cabeza, pero sabiendo que nunca lo lograré.

Finalmente, me estremezco y dejo con cuidado el teléfono en la mesa de café, como si fuera algo venenoso.

—Yo también te amo, Edward —susurro, y acurrucada en el sofá, mi mente se llena de pensamientos oscuros.

¿Así seré yo un día, si decido transformarme? ¿Esa seré yo, gimiendo y aullando así? ¿Teniendo que sujetarme?

Cierro los ojos e intento de nuevo quitarme ese sonido de la cabeza.

Hay mucho en qué pensar.

No sé cuánto tiempo estoy sentada, pero cuando el gato de la señora Upshot aparece maullando en mi ventana, salgo de mis pensamientos y me doy cuenta de que son casi las 11. Me voy a la cama, pero no consigo quedarme dormida, y necesito una distracción. Últimamente, me he pasado demasiado tiempo viendo las paredes. Así que pongo The Chimes en el iPod y limpio mi armario. Luego, vuelvo a organizar el armario de la cocina, bailando y cantando junto a U2, y se siente bien hacer algo normal.

Termino mi tarea de inglés mientras Mozart suena de fondo.

Doy mi primer bostezo cerca de las 1:30 am. No he querido dormir en la cama nueva sin Edward, pero esta noche eso tendrá que cambiar. El sofá no me ha hecho ningún favor. Pero decido dormir con una de sus camisetas. Voy al cajón que dejé para él en la cómoda y lo abro. Hurgando entre las camisas y suéteres, mi mano toca algo duro en la esquina de atrás.

Una caja. Grande, cuadrada y plana. Lisa y sin marca.

La saco lentamente y, aunque sé que probablemente no debería, levanto la tapa.

—Oh…

Un bañador de hombre. Negro. Con estilizadas olas azules, por un lado. Y metidos en el bolsillo dos tickets de avión en primera clase a Brasil. Con salida de . el 26 de diciembre.

—Nuestra luna de miel —susurro—. Me dijo que empacara para el sol —. Brasil. ¿Cómo haría él para que funcione? —. Brillaría como una bola de disco —una pequeña sonrisa tira de mis labios al imaginarme a Edward en la playa en pantalones cortos. No sé cuándo llegaría a verlo realmente, pero sé que lo haría, un día, y ahora mismo necesito enfocarme en eso.

Debajo del bañador hay otra cosa.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿en serio? —es un bikini. Turquesa oscuro, desvaneciéndose en agua. Es de mi talla y es precioso. Pero no es muy grande. Unos triángulos ligeros y sedosos; realmente sexy—. Edward Cullen ¿qué estabas pensado? —me sonrojo de sólo mirarlo, pero la idea de que a él le gustaría verme usándolo es agradable.

Hay una cosa más en la caja. Una caja más pequeña. Azul pálido, con un lazo blanco. Inconfundible.

—Tiffany.

Toco la cinta. Tomo la caja. Encaja perfecto en la palma de mi mano.

—¿Qué has hecho, Edward?

Sacudo la caja, pero no hace ningún sonido. Tengo curiosidad, pero no la abro. Esperaré hasta que él pueda dármela. Sea lo que sea.

Lágrimas nuevas ruedan por mis mejillas, pero las seco con rapidez para poner todo de vuelta en donde lo encontré. Después tomo un par de respiraciones profundas, tomo la camiseta Navy Anapolis de Edward y me encamino al baño.

Ya he llorado suficiente.

####

Dos días después me encuentro, junto a Charlie, en el salón de la casa de la familia de Kim. La casita está abarrotada, llena de familiares y amigos que se han reunido para dar su apoyo y a preparar la ceremonia. Veo a Emily cuando sale de la cocina, llevando un plato. Ella asiente, dice hola, y asiento en respuesta. Luego aprieto los dientes y tenso la mandíbula cuando me acerco a los padres de Kim sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá al final de la habitación. Me tiemblan las manos y se me aprieta la garganta cuando les digo que lo siento mucho y les pregunto si hay algo que pueda hacer. Las palabras vienen más fáciles de lo que pensaba, quizás porque son verdaderas y no una mentira. Con rostros demacrados y ojos muertos, me dan las gracias y dicen que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Nada. Su dolor es palpable y cuando me alejo, la mamá de Kim toca mi brazo.

—Sabemos que has venido únicamente para estar aquí, Bella —dice ella—. Y lo apreciamos. Gracias por venir.

Deseo tanto poder decirles la verdad – que su hija no se ha ido y que su dolor es por nada. Todo esto parece tan cruel. Pero luego alcanzo a ver una foto en la chimenea. Una Kim sonriente y feliz, con el pelo al viento y con la playa como telón de fondo. Es una imagen hermosa. Entonces pienso en el mensaje de voz de Edward y en los sonidos de fondo y me pregunto si quizás hay más crueldad en la verdad. Tal vez sea mejor recordar la sonrisa.

La mamá de Kim me suelta el brazo. —Lo siento mucho —susurro. Me doy la vuelta.

Charlie está al otro lado de la habitación, hablando con Billy y Sue.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta cuando llego donde él.

—Eso fue… —no puedo terminar la frase. Sue me pasa un pañuelo a la vez que Charlie me pasa un brazo sobre el hombro y me da un apretón torpe pero tranquilizador.

—Sí, lo sé —dice.

Él estaba sorprendido cuando llegué a su puerta la noche anterior. Me abrazó —brevemente al estilo de Charlie, y después me dio cátedra sobre los peligros de conducir sola y me dijo que nunca, jamás dejara el auto si este se averiaba. Murmuró algo sobre Acción de Gracias, cuando mi camioneta quedó atascada en el bosque, y después me abrazó de nuevo. No era difícil ver a dónde se habían ido sus pensamientos.

—Fue bueno que vinieras, Bella —Billy sonríe, pero las líneas en su rostro parecen más profundas de los habitual. Sus ojos muestran dolor y parece veinte años mayor.

—Supimos que han pospuesto la boda —dice Sue. Su rostro está demacrado y parece que no ha dormido en varios días—. Eso fue muy amable de parte de ustedes. Y lo apreciamos —toma mi mano.

—Jacob regresó anoche —dice Billy.

—¿Oh?

Asiento. —Jared se fue hace unos días…

—Es la conmoción —dice Sue y puedo ver que esa historia explica la ausencia de Jared y Jake—. Tuvo que alejarse por un tiempo.

—Y Jake se fue con él —termina Billy.

—¿Pero Jake regresó? —pregunto, dándole una mirada rápida y cautelosa en dirección de Charlie.

—Estoy seguro de que le gustaría verte —dice Billy.

—Sí. Por supuesto. Um, también me gustaría —volteo hacia mi papá—. Podría ir a verlo ahora. Si no te importa.

—Llámame cuando estés lista —dice.

oo

Jake abre la puerta y me abraza con fuerza. —Caray, te ves como la mierda, Bells.

A pesar de todo lo que está pasando, me rio. No sabía cuál sería la recepción que conseguiría de Jake, teniendo en cuenta cómo terminaron las cosas las últimas dos veces que hablamos. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Siempre has sido un buen orador.

—Sí, ese soy yo —da un paso atrás y me estudia—. ¿Has dormido o comido algo, últimamente? Los huecos debajo de tus ojos…

Lo sé. Casi una semana de dormir poco y mucho menos apetito le hacen eso a una persona. Comienzo a verme como cuando Edward me dejó. Su anillo se deslizó por mi dedo en la ducha esta mañana y revolví todo sobre las baldosas, presa del pánico, antes de encontrarlo. Ahora está en casa de Charlie, guardado seguro en el bolsillo de mi mochila, envuelto en papel de seda.

—Sí, lo entiendo, me veo como la mierda. Pero esto no es sobre mí, ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

Jake pone el rostro serio.

—No. No lo es —da un paso a atrás y me lleva adentro. Me siento en el sofá viejo, y él en el sillón.

—¿Vienes de la casa de Kim? —pregunta.

—Sí —se me aguan los ojos de nuevo—. Quería decírselos, pero…

—No es fácil, ¿verdad? —Jake dice—. Saber la verdad.

—No —sorbo y me limpio la cara con la manga. Y aunque estoy desesperada por saber de Edward, también estoy desesperada por saber de Kim. —¿Cómo está ella?

Jake se pasa las manos por la cabeza y suelta un suspiro agudo. —No lo sé. Para mí, se ve muy mal, pero ayer Edward parecía pensar que estaba mejorando. Ella se veía tranquila.

En medio de todo el estrés y tristeza, siento un dardo de sorpresa cuando Jacob nombra a Edward por su nombre propio. Pero no lo menciono; no todavía.

—Realmente no sabía nada sobre los recién nacidos —digo—. Excepto que son más fuertes y tiene más sed de la normal. E impredecibles.

—Ella se ve diferente —Jake frunce el ceño—. No mucho, pero lo suficiente. Los ojos rojos son extraños. Pero todavía hay un poco de ella allí. Un par de veces casi parecía ser como la de antes, pero la mayoría del tiempo… —se detiene y sacude la cabeza—. Es salvaje. Edward dice que los recién nacidos son erráticos, pero para mí, sólo se ve loco —una lágrima cae por su mejilla y se la limpia con rapidez. Me acerco a él, pero se aleja—. Él dice que es por la sobrecarga sensorial por todos los sentidos agudizados y todo eso, y que necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse y ajustarlo. Pero dice que Kim es más errática de lo habitual y eso que tiene Jasper con los estados de ánimo no está haciendo mucho —cierra los ojos y hace una mueca—. Y cuando ella tiene sed es algo que no he visto en mi vida. Cuando caza, allí no hay nada de Kim. Verla así, rodando por el suelo, alimentándose de un animal, destrozándolo… —se estremece.

Estoy algo sorprendida, no sólo por la descripción de Jake, sino por el hecho de que él lo ha visto.

—¿Has cazado con ellos?

Jake asiente. —Jared y yo vamos con ellos, como lobos. Por lo general es Edward quien la lleva porque él puede entrar en su cabeza y predecir lo que podría hacer. Si saldrá corriendo. Pero aun así hemos tenido que derribarla más de una vez. Es bueno que él sea rápido.

—¿Derribarla?

—Atraparla. Pelear con ella en el suelo para detenerla —el rostro de Jake está blanco y su voz es vacía al hablar —Jared y yo no podemos hacer nada porque su veneno es mortal para los hombres lobos. Si accidentalmente tenemos un poco, entonces…

—Oh, Dios mío, Jake…

—Así que tenemos que quedarnos ahí y ver, mientras Edward o Jasper, a veces ambos, luchan con ella.

—¿Luchar?

Asiente. —Ella quiere escapar. De todos nosotros —me mira con tristeza—. Creo que está tratando de escapar de sí misma.

Más lágrimas arden detrás de mis ojos.

—Un par de veces ha sido Emmett y podrías jurar que la terminaría aplastando, pero ella lo tira lejos como si fuera un juguete.

La imagen que Jake pinta es horrible y noto que me tiemblan las manos.

—Edward me dejó un mensaje de voz la otra noche. Justo antes de que se fueran a Alaska. Pude oírla.

Jake asiente. —El auto no podía llegar por el camino a la cabaña, el bosque era muy tupido. Así que tuvimos que sacarla y pasar cerca de los senderos —hace una mueca—. Ella olió a unos excursionistas justo cuando Edward te llamaba. Las cosas se pusieron muy mal —baja la mirada y por un momento creo que va a llorar—. Entre los cinco tuvimos que meterla en el jeep.

—Los sonidos que estaña haciendo… —me estremezco un poco.

—Emmett dice que es una cosa de recién nacido, cuando el ansia de sangre humana se vuelve incontrolable.

—Esme dijo que las cosas no iban como esperaban que fueran.

—No tenemos nada con qué compararlo —dice Jake—. Sólo tenemos que confiar en lo que Edward y los demás dice. Edward y Kim tienen esas conversaciones extrañas donde ella se queda callada y él responde a sus preguntas, y él dice que ella tiene una capa extra de cosas con las qué enfrentarse que la mayoría no tiene.

—¿Capa?

Jake asiente y comienza a enumerar con los dedos. —La conmoción. El exceso de estimulación. La sed de neófito. Los instintos de vampiro. Esas son las cosas con las que principalmente luchan los recién nacidos, pero con Kim… —hace una pausa—. También está el hecho de que se ha convertido en lo que a todos nos enseñaron que teníamos que odiar.

Puedo sentir la sangre dejar mi cara. —Mierda —murmuro, y Jake asiente.

—Sí. Eso prácticamente lo resume todo —voltea y mira por la ventana.

—Se ha convertido en el enemigo. Oh Dios, pobre Kim. Nunca pensé en eso, quiero decir, ella sabe que ninguno de ustedes la ven de esa forma.

—Ella lo sabe. Lo sabe. Pero yo no creo que eso ayude. Su vínculo con Jared es muy fuerte, él le dice que la ama todo el tiempo, y ella lo ama a él, pero no puede lidiar con lo que ella se convirtió. Está todo ese… —arruga la cara, tratando de encontrar la palabra.

—Autoodio —susurro.

—Y la ira. La ira está empeorando las cosas.

Jake se queda en silencio, mirándome mientras entiendo esta nueva realización.

—Ella no sabía que los hombres lobos o que los vampiros existían hasta que Jared comenzó a entrar en fase, pero antes de eso ella se había criado con las viejas historias. Todas las leyendas de nuestra tribu. Está arraigado.

—¿Es por eso que las cosas no van como esperaban?

—Sí, no han sido buenas hasta ahora —Jake se pasa las manos por la cabeza de nuevo—. Y de eso era lo que hablaba antes, cuando dije que ella está tratando de huir de sí misma.

—¿Pero dijiste que Edward creía que ella estaba mejorando?

—Sí —suspira—. Eso dijo ayer. Y puede que tenga razón. Ha estado hablando mucho con ella. Todos ellos. Y ella se veía diferente cuando llegamos a Denali. Él la llevó a cazar después de que llegamos y es la primera vez que no intentó escapar. Y después parecía más tranquila.

Estoy tan aliviada de oírlo. —Esme dice que todos son diferentes. Tal vez a Kim le está tomando más tiempo para ajustarse a causa de las capas extras de las que habla Edward, y ahora las cosas comiencen a calmarse.

—No sé. Tal vez es porque se fue de aquí. Demasiados recuerdos de quien era. Edward no llegó tan profundo, pero estoy seguro de que él tiene sus propias teorías —frunce el ceño—. Bells, ¿los Cullen viven como los Denali?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya sabes —Jake se encoge de hombros—. ¿Con muebles apropiados y esas coas? ¿Muebles buenos? ¿Y mucha luz?

—No he estado con los Denali pero los Cullen tienen cosas lindas. Y mucha luz —una pequeña sonrisa aparece lenta en mi cara—. ¿Estás sorprendido?

Jake se encoge de nuevo.

—Esperabas ataúdes y mazmorras, ¿verdad?

Me da una mirada tímida. —Supongo que no sabía qué esperar.

—He tratado de decírtelo antes, Jake, los Cullen no son como los vampiros de las películas de terror. No son como los vampiros de tus viejas historias de miedo.

—Lo sé —dice—. Lo sé. Lo veo ahora. Oye, ¿quieres una bebida o algo?

Vamos a la cocina y Jake me hace un chocolate caliente que está demasiado aguado, pero al menos caliente.

—¿Cómo lo lleva Jared? —pregunto cuando Jake se inclina sobre el mostrador.

—Va y viene. Sus sentimientos no han cambiado. Incluso le pidió a Emmett que lo transformara para que él y Kim fueran iguales.

Casi derramo mi taza. ¿En serio?

Jake asiente. —Sí, pero no puede.

—Por el veneno.

—Sí.

—¿Pero él haría eso por ella? ¿El lobo se convertiría voluntariamente en vampiro?

—En un segundo —Jake ladea la cabeza—. Ella es su impronta. Él haría cualquier cosa.

—Supongo —mi mente corre a medida tomo mi chocolate caliente—. Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora con Jared y la tribu?

Jake bosteza y se estira. Sus ojeras son peores que las mías.

—La tribu no lo tratará diferente, nada cambia para él y estará aquí pronto para la ceremonia de mañana, luego volverá a Denali, inmediatamente después. Pero es demasiado pronto para ver qué es lo que va a hacer. Sólo sé que él y Kim estarán juntos.

—Pero, obviamente, no pueden volver a La Push.

—No, no pueden —Jake niega.

Me acomodo en el piso y me estrecho el abrigo a mi alrededor, apretándolo. A pesar de que la casa de Jake es cálida, siento frío.

—¿También volverás a Denali después de la ceremonia?

—No, no creo. Sólo si Jared quiere que vaya.

Y ahora algo nuevo se me ocurre. —Jared no envejecerá, ¿verdad? No mientras él entre en fase.

—Nope.

—Así que él y Kim teóricamente pueden estar juntos para siempre.

—Si —Jake se inclina de nuevo hacia delante, casi colapsando sobre el mostrador al bostezar una vez más—. Eso es en lo él está enfocado ahora. Lo está viendo como algo positivo. Y Rosalie está presionando ese punto en Kim, también. Intentando hacerle ver algo bueno en todo esto —saca un banco y se sienta—. Ella ha sido muy amable.

—¿Quién? ¿Rosalie?

—Sí —Jake frunce el ceño, como si estuviera desconcertado—. En realidad, todos ellos han sido amables. Y… atentos.

Mi corazón se hincha un poco.

—¿Te estoy oyendo bien, Jake? —una pequeña sonrisa me curva los labios—. Quiero decir, me di cuenta que has llamado a Edward y a su familia por sus nombres, ¿pero ahora estás diciendo que son amables? ¿Y atentos?

Rueda los ojos. —Bueno, sí. Creo que como que he descubierto un nuevo respeto por él y los demás —traga saliva y baja la mirada—. Creo que todos lo hacemos. Todos les debemos mucho. Fue difícil pedirle ayuda a Edward, pero no sabíamos qué más hacer. Pero si no fuera por ellos… —calla—. No quiero pensar en eso, pero no creo que aún tuviéramos a Kim. Estamos muy agradecidos —extiendo la mano y froto su brazo—. Ha sido una sorpresa —continúa—, descubrir que…

Se encoge de hombros, pero siento una pequeña chispa de esperanza.

—¿Descubrir que es posible no odiarlos?

Jake me mira y asiente, pero parece ansioso de cambiar de tema. Así que le pregunto cómo es el clan Denali; preguntándome sobre Kate, la vampiresa a la que Edward casi besa.

—Ellos han sido útiles —dice Jake—. Creía que sería más difícil ya que Jared y yo somos lobos, pero ellos parecen… aceptarlo. Y han acogido a Kim con los brazos abiertos —luego baja la mirada a la barra, frunce el ceño como si algo lo ofendiera—. Nada ha sido como esperábamos—después en voz baja añade—. Siento que no hayas hecho tu boda, Bells.

—Está bien —murmuro.

—El tratado está levantado —dice—. Los Cullen serán bienvenidos en La Push —levanta la mirada ahora y sonríe suavemente—. Así que puedes traer a Edward contigo si vienes a visitarnos.

Abro la boca con un jadeo suave. Las lágrimas me inundan los ojos y Jake da un suspiro de exasperación cuando se baja de su taburete y me abraza de nuevo.

—No de nuevo con las lágrimas —dice, riendo.

Pasa su mano por mi mejilla.

—Es sólo que lo echo mucho de menos —susurro.

—Lo sé —dice Jake.

—Y tú has extrañado a Beth.

—Sip. Y Edward te extraña a ti.

—¿Ha dicho algo de mí?

Jake niega. —No, pero eso no es sorpresa. No somos exactamente BFF(1).

Suelto una risita y Jake sonríe. ―Pero a veces, cuando uno de los otros está con Kim, él se va y se sienta solo y en silencio, estoy bien seguro de que él te extraña ahí.

Me suelta y se sube de nuevo a su banco y me mira fijamente, sonriendo.

—Esto es surrealista —le digo—. Estoy tratando entender el cambio en ti.

—Bueno, las cosas cambian —dice—. Y me imagino que tienes que cambiar con ellas, o… —se encoge de hombros para el resto de su oración.

—Eso suena muy profundo para ti.

—Oye, puedo ser profundo— casi suena herido—. Nunca buscaste mucho —me hace una mueca—. Saber quién era Kim, ver quién es ella ahora, y como ella se ha desarrollado, me hace ver las cosas de diferente forma. Me hace ver a las personas de otra forma —hace una pausa y rueda los ojos—. Está bien, me ha hecho ver a los Cullen de otra manera. Edward ha sido muy paciente con ella.

Trazo patrones invisibles en el mostrador.

—Háblame de él —digo—. ¿Cómo está? —por fin hago la pregunta que he querido hacer desde que entre por la puerta de Jake.

Jake se encoge de hombros. —Parece estar bien.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Cada expresión facial? ¿Cada palabra?

Básicamente, sí. Pero no le digo eso. Le digo a Jake que quiero un poquito más que "parece estar bien", y estoy un poco sorprendida cuando decide compartir.

—Es escalofriante, ver cómo mata.

Sus palabras cuelgan entre nosotros y por un segundo me pregunto si está tratando de asustarme.

—Cuando él caza —continúa—. Kim arrasa por todo el lugar, cuando lo hace, pero Edward… es casi gracioso cuando derriba a su presa. Después comienza el gruñido, y el rugido, y hecha la cabeza hacia atrás y descubre los dientes justo antes de morder —curva los labios y arruga la cara. Muchas veces me he preguntado cómo se ve Edward cuando caza, y aunque la imagen que pinta Jake es inquietante, no siento la misma repulsión que él obviamente tiene. Me siento fascinada, deseando verlo por mí misma.

—Al menos es rápido —Jake continúa—. Y limpio. No creo que animal sienta algo, aparte del miedo. Él está tratando de enseñarle a Kim a hacer lo mismo.

—El miedo aumenta la adrenalina —murmuro—. Eso me dijo Edward.

—Y la adrenalina hace que la sangre sea más dulce —Jake añade rotundamente—. Más satisfactoria, dice Rosalie.

Asiento, sin decir nada. Sé que es estúpido, pero una parte de mí siente celos de que Jake haya visto ese lado de Edward. Supongo que, si decido convertirme, mi oportunidad llegará. Y es casi como si Jake hubiera leído mi mente. Pone cara seria.

—¿Aún vas a casarte con él?

—¡Por supuesto! Esto no cambia lo que siento por Edward. No cambia nada —pero me estremezco cuando digo las palabras—. En realidad, no es así. Sí cambia las cosas, sería una idiota decir que no lo cambia.

Jake se inclina hacia delante, apoya los codos sobre el mostrador y pone las manos sobre su barbilla. —¿Qué cosas?

—Bueno, supongo que ahora sé lo que en realidad significa ser parte del mundo de Edward. Antes no comprendía lo que era, no correctamente. Es como si estuviera fuera de la burbuja. La fantasía se fue volando.

—¿Qué burbuja? —Jake pregunta.

—Nada —sacudo la cabeza—. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no sólo me voy a casar con Edward, me voy a casar con todo lo que viene con él, y hay responsabilidades que viene con eso. Expectativas.

Jake sonríe un poco. —Suena como si te fueras a casar con realeza o algo así —luego su sonrisa se desvanece y está serio otra vez—. Bells, ¿todavía quieres convertirte?

Ahora miro por la ventana. —Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace una semana, te habría dicho que sí, pero ahora…

—¿Por lo que te conté ahora? ¿Por cómo caza?

—No, es por muchas cosas —me vuelvo hacia él—. Escuchar a Kim por el teléfono. Charlie y mi mamá; ver a la familia de Kim hoy, no sé si podría hacerlos pasar por eso —volteo mi taza en un lento circulo—. Justo cuando creo que lo tengo todo planeado…

Jake se estira de nuevo. Espero que me dé una cátedra. Asumo que me dirá que no debería transformarme, pero no lo hace. En su lugar, bosteza.

—Sí, ya sé lo que quieres decir —dice—. Justo cuando crees que lo sabes todo… —suena un trueno en la distancia—. Va a llover.

Luego Jake pregunta si Charlie preguntó por qué Edward no había ido a La Push conmigo.

—Le dije que Edward tiene gripe. Sé quedó en cama, altamente contagioso y no pudo viajar.

Jake asiente. —Eso funciona —dice.

La puerta trasera se abre de pronto, sorprendiéndome. Una sorpresa mayor fue ver a Jared de pie allí. Se veía como de mil años.

Me toma un segundo comprenderlo, luego salgo de mi asiento y lo abrazo, diciéndole que lo siento.

—Gracias, Bella —Jared toma mis manos cuando doy un paso atrás, sosteniéndola y dándome una sonrisa débil.

—Lo siento mucho —susurro—. No sé qué más decir. Sólo quisiera… me gustaría poder hacer las cosas diferentes —sorbo y me limpio la cara con la manga—. Nadie nunca debe pasar por esto —es lo más pobre e impotente que puedo decir, pero creo que Jared lo entiende.

Me abraza de nuevo. —Lo sé.

Billy llega a la casa un momento después.

—Creí haberte visto llegar —le dice a Jared, y Jared se inclina para abrazarlo—. Tenemos cosas de que hablar —Billy dice suavemente y tomo eso como mi señal para irme.

####

Está oscuro y lloviendo cuando Charlie y yo llegamos a la casa. Ninguno tiene mucha hambre, así que termino haciendo sándwich de queso caliente y nos sentamos a ver una película vieja en silencio, comiendo nuestras tostadas como hacíamos a veces cuando era pequeña.

La tarde siguiente, mientras me preparo para regresar, Charlie entra a mi habitación.

—Revisé tu camioneta —dice—. Todo parece bien. A los neumáticos les queda mucho que recorrer. El tanque de combustible está lleno.

—Gracias, papá.

—Sí, bueno… —calla, frunciendo el ceño—. Me llamas cuando llegues a Portland. Tan pronto como entres por la puerta.

—Lo prometo —voy a cerrar mi bolso de viaje, pero me detengo. En cambio, echo los brazos alrededor de mi papá, y lo abrazo con fuerza. Él está sorprendido por la inusual demostración, pero después de un segundo, me regresa el abrazo.

—Puedo quedarme más tiempo, papá —le digo—. No me tengo que ir hoy. Me puedo quedar.

Me acaricia la espalda con suavidad. —Ha sido bueno tenerte aquí —dice—. Pero es hora de que te vayas. Necesitas volver. Tienes tus clases y tu trabajo. Y a Edward. Él te debe estar extrañando, estoy seguro.

—Pero…

—No —Charlie niega y se aleja un poco—. Estoy bien, Bells. Y sólo te quiero a salvo, así que llámame si hay algún problema con tu camioneta. Si se descompone, no importa la hora o dónde estés, tú me llamas.

—Lo haré, papá. Te lo prometo. Si necesito ayuda te llamaré. A cualquier hora. O lugar.

Charlie asiente. —Y sólo… ten cuidado —exhala con fuera y mira mi antigua habitación. Se centra en el mapamundi que todavía cuelga de la pared—. A veces me gustaría poder hacerte de tres metros de alto y a prueba de balas, Bells —dice, en voz tan baja que casi no lo oigo. Me pregunto si incluso yo lo quiero.

Luego, en un gesto de mi infancia, me toca la mejilla —algo que no ha hecho desde que tenía seis años—. Ahora ponte en marcha mientras tengas luz de día.

####

Cuando paso por la secundaria de Forks, saliendo de la cuidad, recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Edward Cullen. Recuerdo la cafetería y esa clase de biología. El horror en su rostro cuando me senté a su lado.

Si hubiera sabido entonces, en ese primer día, lo que ahora sé, ¿habría hecho las cosas de otra manera? ¿Me habría alejado de él?

Edward me dijo que realmente pensara en lo que significaría una vida con él.

Y lo hago.

He pensado en algo más desde que se fue. Esta semana ha sido una conmoción, pero ahora entiendo las responsabilidades de ser un Cullen. Y las mentiras. Realmente he pensado en lo que estaría renunciado al estar con Edward, y a quienes estaría renunciando.

Mientras me dirijo a Portland, sigo pensando, y el sonido de los aullidos y gemidos de Kim se reproducen una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

####

El gerente de The Drum se decide por un tema tradicional para Navidad. Con un árbol de plástico estándar en la ventana delantera, decorado con CDs vírgenes que brillan plateados entre los adornos rojos y verdes. Alison está consternada por el cliché y Scott victorioso.

Una semana después de haber regresado a Portland, Alice entra por las puertas de la tienda, hacia mi mostrador, y pregunta si tenemos el álbum de Navidad de Glenn Miller

—Es que tiene Silver Bells —dice ella.

Sonríe enormemente, casi se rie, cuando la llevo a la nueva sección creada con Clásicos de Navidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto cuando le entrego el CD. Ella no estaba así cuando jugamos Monopoli hasta las 11:30 y quería saber si tenía alguna noticia de Edward. No he sabido nada de él desde ese mensaje en la noche que se fueron a Alaska. Nada de llamadas. Nada de textos. Según Esme, la señal telefónica no es muy fuerte en donde está —. Viene y va —dijo. Pero, aun así, me llevo el teléfono al baño cuando tomo una ducha. Por si acaso.

—Regresaron esta mañana —dice Alice.

—¡Oh!

—No Edward —añade rápidamente—. Jasper, Emmet, Rose y Carlisle, pero todos te pueden contar sobre él, y dicen que no creen que vaya a allá por mucho más tiempo —rie—. Terminas en una hora, ¿no?

—Sí —la sonrisa es tan amplia que mi cara casi duele.

—¿Vienes?

—Intenta detenerme.

Oo

Carlisle me saluda con un cauteloso abrazo, me dice que todo esto no debe ser fácil para mí, y me pregunta cómo estoy y cómo están las cosas en La Push.

—Ella no quiere hablar de eso —rie Emmett—. Ella quiere saber de Edward, ¿cierto? —siento el flujo de sonrojo por mis mejillas y Carlisle sonríe.

—Por supuesto —dice él.

—Él envía su amor —Rosalie interviene. Espero por más, pero no hay nada. Sólo envía su amor. Suena tan formal. Pero supongo que probablemente no es como si quisiera dar vuelta su corazón a su familia y que les pida transmitirlo.

—Te extraña tanto que es casi enfermizo —Emmett hace una cara de cómo su estuviera muriendo y Rosalie rueda los ojos.

—Te extraña —dice ella—. Pero no se ve así.

—¿Dijo que me extrañaba?

—Nunca lo dijo exactamente —dice Emmett—. Pero es obvio. Está deprimido.

—Siempre está deprimido —Jasper dice con voz cansina.

—Sí —rie Emmett—. Pero su depresión por Bella es diferente a su depresión regular. Es más depresiva.

Esme me indica que tome asiento en el sofá, así como Jasper sonríe y me guiña cortés, desde el otro lado de la habitación, donde se acurrucaba en el amplio sillón con Alice.

—¿Pero él está bien? —Esperaba que me enviara un mensaje o una nota, algo así. Espero, pero nadie saca un sobre y dice: Me pidió que te diera esto.

—Él está bien —dice Carlisle—. Y ahora que Kim está comenzando a calmarse, no debería tomarle mucho tiempo para estar de regreso en casa.

No mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto no es mucho? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? Quiero pedir detalles, pero también me doy cuenta de que probablemente no se puede saber con esas cosas. Tendré que tomar un día a la vez.

—¿Kim lo está haciendo bien? —pregunto.

—Mejora. Está más tranquila —dice Carlisle.

—Está comenzando a aceptar lo que ha pasado, en lugar de luchar contra ello —añade Jasper.

—Y tiene a Jared para ayudarla, por supuesto —dice Rosalie.

Asiento. —Me alegro de que esté mejor.

—Está casi ahí —dice Emmett.

—Y ella sabe que siempre puede tener una casa con nosotros —añade Carlisle—. Cuando esté lista. Se lo hemos dicho, a ella y Jared, siempre serán bienvenidos.

A veces, la generosidad de los Cullen me asombra. Y entiendo, al mirar alrededor, que su decisión de vivir como lo hacen, no es sólo una decisión intelectual — viene desde sus corazones.

—Y Edward debería estar de regreso para Año Nuevo —Emmett dice de pronto, sonriendo—. Porque tú querías algo más específico que "no mucho tiempo", ¿verdad?

Ríen y me uno a ellos. Mi corazón se aliviana. Año Nuevo. Está bien. Puedo esperar hasta entonces. No falta mucho. Pero, aun así, pregunto por qué no ha hecho contacto.

—Es por su don —dice Rosalie—. Es de beneficio en este momento. Lo está usando para el bien en lugar del mal.

—¡Rose! —Esme la regaña—. Él nunca lo usa para el mal.

—Oh, él lo hace —Rose replica, mirando alrededor—. Todos lo sabemos.

—Creo que para el mal son palabras demasiado fuertes —Jasper sonríe—. Travesura, ¿tal vez?

Rose sacude la cabeza. —Para el mal, ¿crees que he olvidado 1972?

Emmett rie. —Sí, eso fue bastante malo —dice—. Divertido, sin embargo —Rose lo mira antes de pararse y subir las escaleras enojada.

—¿Qué? —pregunto—. ¿Qué hizo?

Emmett se inclina hacia delante y susurra, muy bajito—. La escuela estaba haciendo la versión en teatro de Semilla de Maldad. Era una escuela pequeña y todo el curso de Rose tuvo que audicionar, era obligatorio. Parte de la audición era una improvisación, ya sabes, inventar algo sobre la marcha, y aunque Rose no quería un papel, tampoco quería fallar. Así que le pidió a Edward que fuera con ella, se quedara detrás de las cortinas para leerles la mente a los profesores, y le susurrara lo que ellos pensaban para así ella poder darles lo que querían.

—Oh, no —ya puedo a ver a donde va con esto—. Él le dio la información equivocada, ¿cierto?

Emmett asiente. Jasper y Alice tratan de ocultar sus risas. Incluso Carlisle está sonriendo. Esme también. A pesar de que obviamente intentan no hacerlo.

—Él le dijo que quería a alguien que pudiera conectar con sus instintos animales —comienza a reír tan fuerte que no puede hablar y Jasper tiene que terminar con él.

—Le dijo que actuara como un mono, colgando de un árbol a otro.

—¡No!

—Sí —rie Alice—. Y le dijo que hiciera sonidos de monos también.

—¿En serio? No le creyó, ¿cierto? ¿Le creyó?

—Ella comenzó a —Emmett rie—, hizo un par de ruidos Ooh Ooh, y empezó a mover los brazos sobre la cabeza, pero luego miró a Edward y lo vio riendo.

—Entonces supo que él estaba jugando con ella —dice Alice.

—¿Qué hizo ella?

—Salir corriendo del escenario, gritando que le iba a patear el culo.

—Qué bueno que él es más rápido que ella —Jasper sonríe.

—No consiguió el papel, ¿entonces?

—Nope —dice Emmett—. Y ella todavía no ha perdonado a Edward.

—¡Porque Edward sigue siendo un idiota! —Rose grita y todos reímos.

—Pero ella consiguió su venganza —dice Alice—. Le tiñó toda la ropa de color amarillo brillante.

—¡No!

—Sí —Alice rie—. Odia el amarillo.

Rose baja, sonriendo con suficiencia mientras vuelve a unirse al grupo.

—Le dije que necesitaba un poco de sol en su vida —dice ella—. Él no lo veía así, sin embargo. Estaba bastante molesto por sus pantalones anchos, si no recuerdo mal.

—Eran muy lindos —Alice asiente—. Se le veían bien.

—Espera —interrumpo, abriendo los ojos—. ¿Edward usaba pantalones acampanados ?

—En los setentas, sí —sonríe Alice—. Era la moda. Todos los usábamos.

Por alguna razón, miro hacia Carlisle.

—¿Incluso tú? —le pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros. —Parecía una buena idea en ese momento —dice, sonriendo.

Todos ríen y Alice trae un viejo álbum de fotos y veo por mí misma, a Edward en sus pantalones anchos — antes de que fueran amarillos.

—¡Oh! —se ve tan diferente. Pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa estampada púrpura. Con los brazos cruzados inclinado contra el capó de un auto que no reconozco—. Su pelo parece más largo.

—Es por cómo se peinaba —dice Alice—. Colgaba más sobre su cara —pasa a otra página—. Mira aquí, esta es de 1957, y su pelo se ve más corto porque está peinado hacia atrás.

Edward de 1957 me mira en blanco y negro. Sin sonreír. En un traje. Alto y oscuro, y muy, muy guapo.

—¿Por qué usa anteojos?

—Para verse mayor —dice Alice—. Esta es de una cena de la universidad. Se suponía que debía tener 21.

Edward con anteojos se ve sorprendentemente bien. Muy bien. Me pregunto si aún las tiene.

Paso un dedo por la imagen. Año nuevo. No está tan lejos. Tres semanas. Puedo ser paciente. Puedo esperar.

oo

Es tarde cuando llego a casa y estoy tan cansada que casi olvido revisar el buzón. Sólo cuando noto un catálogo que se asoma por la ranura es que me acuerdo. Pero el catálogo no es todo lo que tengo. De pronto, ya no estoy cansada. Me tiemblan los dedos cuando tomo el sobre. Reconocería la agraciada inclinación en la escritura en cualquier parte. La carta es de Edward.

Subo las escaleras de dos en dos, casi pisando el gato de la sra. Upshot al final de pasillo cuando me precipito a mi departamento, en la habitación y colapso en mi cama. Trago saliva, intentando recuperar el aliento, luego abro lentamente el sobre y comienzo a leer.

 _Mi querida Bella,_

 _Si te hubiera cortejado cuando era humano, te habría escrito cartas de amor. Muchas cartas. Y ahora resulta que he sido negligente en eso. Así que aquí está mi carta de amor para ti, muy atrasada._

 _Cuando nos encontramos en Portland, no sabía quién eras, pero casi desde el primer momento capturaste mi interés, y muy poco después, mi corazón. Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que entendiera que t_ _u_ _felicidad era lo único en el mundo que me importaba. Es lo único que siempre importará. Pensaba que lo sabía hace tres años, en Forks, cuando te amé por primera vez, pero estaba equivocado. El amor que sentía por ti entonces es un pálido reflejo del amor que siento por ti ahora - el amor que he descubierto en silencio y con suavidad, con asombro en vez de miedo. El amor que viene con sonrisas, risas y chistes malos que nunca antes he contado. El amor que me permito aceptar, y que permite que tú seas tú._

 _El amor que es lo suficientemente profundo como para dejarte ir, si eso es lo que necesitas._

 _No estoy siendo noble. Esto no es un gran gesto. Sé que también me amas, pero soy mucho que asumir, ya lo sé. Y si, después de todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas, tienes dudas, o si crees que mi mundo no es para ti después de todo, lo entenderé. Y seré lo mejor para ti si eliges un camino diferente, sabiendo que eres feliz, porque eso es todo lo que importa._

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _Edward._

Dejo la hoja sobre la cama, y me quedo mirándola sin ver.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —tomo la carta de nuevo. Me siento entumecida, y mis sentimientos están en espera. ¿Es por eso que no envió ningún mensaje con su familia? ¿Por qué no ha intentado llamar? — ¿Está rompiendo conmigo?

Leo la carta de nuevo, con cuidado.

—No, él no está terminando, me está dando una salida —leo las palabras de nuevo, con una nueva comprensión y mi corazón casi se rompe, abrumada por la profundidad del amor en su mensaje. Él no me está alejando como hizo en Forks, cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles. Antes, cuando todo su amor era sobre el control, en decir la última palabra y en pesar que él sabía lo que hacía.

Toco la hoja, sintiendo las marcas en el papel hechas con el lápiz. Hechas por su mano. Con esta carta en la que se entrega a mí, con verdad. Realmente puso su corazón en mis manos.

No me está alejando, pero me ama lo suficiente como para dejarme ir. Si es lo que lo que quiero.

En cuanto a sus palabras, y a la perspectiva en blanco y negro de estar sin él, mi futuro se aclara de forma inmediata. La idea de vivir mis años humanos con él, y luego dejarlo a atrás, es insoportable.

Mi mente rebobina un millón de cosas diferentes desde ese momento fuera de la biblioteca, cuando Edward tomó mi marcador desde mi mano. Cosas pequeñas. Momentos. Gestos. Una sonrisa. Las palabras de Charlie. El _email_ de Renee. Estar sentado con su familia anoche mientras compartían recuerdos, bromeaban y miraban fotos antiguas.

Una familia.

Recuerdo la mano de Edward en mi vientre, diciéndome lo que quería. Yo también lo quiero. Nuestra vida no siempre será fácil, pero será hermosa. Siempre habrá amor y risas. Siempre habrá más luz que oscuridad.

Una sonrisa crece y se queda en mi cara. La verdad de lo que viene es como un suspiro de alivio. Me envuelve como una manta caliente, y se instala en mi corazón.

¿Charlie me quería de tres metros de alto y a prueba de balas? Bueno, un metro sesenta y dos e inmortal está bastante cerca.

Pero todavía no entiendo qué fue lo que provocó la carta de Edward. La última vez que hablamos se comprometió a volver a casa, conmigo. En su mensaje de hace una semana decía que me llamaría de nuevo cuando pudiera. Y ahora me escribe para decirme que me deja ir. ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido desde la semana pasada para hacerlo…?

—Oh, mierda. Jared.

Edward me había visto en los pensamientos de Jared cuando regresó a Denali después de la ceremonia de Kim. El habría visto que no llevaba su anillo. Él habría oído mis palabras… "Lo siento, Jared. Nadie nunca debería pasar por eso"

—Él cree que lo voy a dejar.

Tomo mi teléfono y pulso el número de Edward, pero va al correo de voz. No dejo un mensaje; todavía no. En vez, tomo mi laptop y veo vuelos a Alaska. Esto no puede esperar hasta Año Nuevo.

####

 **Dos días después**

 **12 del día**

Quizás no he pensado esto muy bien. Edward no ha respondido el mensaje que le envié hace dos noches y me subo al bus que me lleva del Aeropuerto Anchorage al Parque Nacional Denali. Tengo una idea real de lo lejos que estoy de casa. Y lo sola que estoy.

Tomo mi asiento junto a la ventana, contenta de que el bus esté a medio llenar y no tendré que compartir. Me pongo los audífonos, cierro los ojos, me digo que todo va a estar bien, y me acomodo para las cinco horas y media de viaje.

 **12:30 pm**

El vidrio de la ventana está frío contra mi mejilla. Afuera el paisaje es hermoso, un verdadero paraíso invernal, pero estoy demasiado ansiosa para observarlo bien.

 **1:00 pm**

La mujer al otro lado del pasillo está roncando. El hombre detrás de mi está golpeando sus pies a un ritmo desigual. La salida de aire sobre mi cabeza tira aire caliente y frío. Mi teléfono está en silencio. Nada de Edward. Me aprieto la chaqueta a mi alrededor, me pongo la gorrita que compré en el aeropuerto sobre los ojos, y trato de dormir.

 **1:30 pm**

Aún nada de Edward. Quizás debería haberle dicho a los Cullen lo que iba a hacer. Pero esto es demasiado personal para compartirlo. Les dije que iba a tomar unos días fuera, sólo para relajarme. Si Alice vio la verdad, no ha dicho nada.

 **1:40 pm**

Tal vez debería llamar a Alice.

 **2:10 pm**

No llamo a Alice, pero vuelvo a leer el mensaje largo e incoherente que le envié a Edward justo después de haber reservado mis boletos de avión y bus. Me pongo a temblar. Es torpe y cursi, y realmente desearía haberme tomado más tiempo para pensar en lo que escribí.

 _Edward, recibí tu carta. No soy tan elocuente como tú, no tengo tus palabras, por lo que me mantendré en lo simple. Hablas de que elija un camino diferente, bueno, yo te elijo a ti. Y eso significa para siempre. La eternidad. Eso es lo que me hará feliz. Te amo y a tu sonrisa, tus chistes malos y estoy en camino para decírtelo en persona. El bus llega a Denali a las 5:30 del jueves. Sé que estás ocupado y entenderé si no puedes ir, pero tengo que intentarlo. El_ _tiquete_ _de regreso es para el sábado y si no te veo en el viaje, te veré cuando regreses a casa conmigo, como lo prometiste. Te amo, Bxx._

Es un mensaje estúpido. ¿Te escojo a ti? Caray, Bella, ¿podrías haber puesto algo más cliché? Sacudo la cabeza. ¿Y ocupado? ¿Llamas a la situación de Kim estar ocupado? No podría echarle la culpa a él si decide ignorarme por completo.

 **3.00 pm**

Tengo el cuerpo rígido y la espalda adormecida. El chico en el asiento de atrás me toca el hombro y me ofrece pretzels. Me pregunta si voy a Denali. Le digo que me voy a juntar con mi prometido. Retrocede.

 **3.15 pm**

¿Por qué no ha respondido Edward? ¿Aunque sólo sea para decir que no se puede reunir conmigo? Han pasado casi 40 horas desde que envié el texto. ¿Realmente ha estado sin señal todo este tiempo?

 **3.30 pm**

Quizás perdió su teléfono cuando estaba cazando.

 **3.45 pm**

¿Lleva acaso su teléfono cuando va a cazar?

 **3.50 pm**

Quizás se rompió.

 **4:00 pm**

Vuelvo a revisar el email de confirmación para mis dos noches de alojamiento en el Hotel Park Lodge, en el centro de la ciudad. Si Edward no puede venir, puedo recorrer el lugar por un par de días, ¿cierto? Nunca antes he estado en Alaska.

 **4:20 pm**

Leo la carta de Edward de nuevo.

—Vampiro estúpido —murmuro, limpiándome los ojos—. ¿Cómo puede pensar…? —la idea de que Edward haya pasado la última semana y media pensando en que he cambiado de opinión, es insoportable.

 **4:30 pm**

El bus disminuye un poco la velocidad por las curvas en la carreta y los vientos.

—Hey, ¿qué es eso? —el hombre de atrás vuelve a tocarme el hombro— ¿Viste eso?

Volteo hacia él. —¿Ver qué?

—Ahí. Afuera.

Miro por la ventana. Nubes. Nieve. Arboles. Montañas. Es hermoso, pero nada que no debería ver.

—No veo nada.

El chico frunce el ceño—. Me pareció ver… —sacude la cabeza—. Nada. Me ofrece la bolsa de pretzel de nuevo—. ¿Seguro de que no quieres uno?

—Seguro. Gracias.

Volteo, me acomodo en mi asiento y descanso la cabeza contra la ventana. No debe faltar mucho. Sólo un poco más y entonces el bus llegará, y ojalá…

Reviso mi teléfono.

Nada.

—Quizás sólo sea el viento —dice el hombre de atrás.

—¿Hm? Oh, sí. Quizás.

El bus toma otra curva. La mujer al otro lado del pasillo resopla dormida y se agita. Bostezo y miro por la ventana. Ha comenzado a nevar. Hay un movimiento extraño en las ramas de los árboles y en las hojas, como si una ola avanzara por los árboles. Miro con atención un momento, pero se detiene.

Quizás sólo sea el viento.

 **4:40 pm**

¿Y si no he entendido bien su carta? ¿Y si él ha estado pensando demasiado, y con todo lo que ha pasado volvió a caer en los hábitos del antiguo Edward, decidiendo que estoy mejor sin él, y que la carta es su forma de decírmelo?

No había pensado en eso.

Un frío como el hielo se arrastra sobre mi corazón.

 **4:45 pm**

¡No! Estoy siendo ridícula. No creo eso. Ni por un segundo. Él no haría eso, no ahora.

Pero yo sé que a veces el Edward de Forks batalla con el Edward de Portland.

¿Y si esta vez, el Edward de Forks ganó?

 **4:50 pm**

Aún sin mensajes.

 **4:55 pm**

¿Y si ha sido herido?

 **5:10 pm**

El conductor anuncia que llegaremos en quince minutos. La mujer del otro lado despierta y se estira. Su bolso resbala de su regazo y cae, derramando su contenido por todas partes. La ayudo a recoger sus cosas mientras ruedan por el suelo.

 **5:15 pm**

La nieve cae un poco más pesada y la ola en los arboles está de regreso. Es algo curioso, no es el patrón habitual de movimiento que se espera del viento.

A menos que no sea el viento.

Algo destella entre el verde y el blanco.

Se me acelera el corazón y me acerco a la ventana, mi nariz casi toca el vidrio

—¿Edward? —susurro.

—Lo ves, ¿no? —el tipo de los pretzel también se presiona contra la ventana—. Hay algo ahí

—Puma —le digo rápidamente—. Probablemente es un puma.

—¿Eso crees?

—Claro. Sucede todo el tiempo, corren por el bosque. Lo he visto varias veces.

Se aleja de la ventana. —No se acercan a las ciudades, ¿verdad?

—No muy a menudo.

—Oh —se acomoda en su asiento de golpe.

Intento parecer casual. Hago un gran esfuerzo para no aplastar la cara contra el cristal. Bajo la vista a mi teléfono y cuando suena, me asusto tanto que casi lo dejo caer. Me enredo por un momento, y luego mi corazón se estrella contra mi pecho cuando el nombre de Edward aparece en la pantalla.

 _Te estaré esperando._

Volteo a la ventana rápidamente, golpeándome la cabeza contra el cristal.

Las hojas y las ramas todavía se mueven. Él está ahí afuera. Edward está afuera. Siguiendo al bus. Y, cuando mi teléfono suena de nuevo, al parecer, envía mensajes mientras corre.

 _Me gusta la gorra._

Se me escapa una risita, e intento enviar un mensaje en respuesta, pero mis manos tiemblan tanto que no puedo apretar los botones correctos. De todos modos, no quiero apartar la vista de la ventana.

Veo el destello de algo a través de los árboles.

Y llega otro mensaje.

 _Tengo muchos chistes malos más._

¡Es el Edward de Portland!

El nuevo Edward.

Siento como si mi corazón pudiera estallar. Como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho y correr hacia él porque allí es donde pertenece.

Luego, el movimiento en los árboles se detiene. El bus toma una curva más y frena. Poco a poco los árboles desaparecen y los primeros edificios de la ciudad salen a la vista. Y de pronto, Edward está ahí, de alguna forma aparece desde una calle lateral, corriendo en la nieve que cae, a la par que el bus.

—¡Hey, hay un tipo afuera corriendo! ¡Con este clima! —el tipo de los pretzel lo apunta.

—Ahí está —sonrío—. Es mi novio.

—¿Sí? Bueno, que tenga cuidado con el puma.

Estoy pegada al cristal, sonriendo y pronunciando Te amo. Edward sonríe. Tiene el teléfono en la mano.

Otro mensaje.

 _También te amo. Y para siempre no será suficiente._

Y este bus no se detiene con rapidez.

Tomo mi bolso, salgo de mi asiento y tropiezo en el pasillo. El bus se detiene en una parada y el conductor tarda una eternidad en abrir las puertas. Cuando lo hace, prácticamente caigo por las escaleras, y en los brazos abiertos de Edward. Me abraza con fuerza, entierra el rostro en mi cuello, y me encierra con su chaqueta, para levantarme.

—Bella…—susurra—. Oh, Dios, Bella…

Presiono mi cara contra la fuerte extensión de su pecho. Soy vagamente consciente de los otros pasajeros del bus que están saliendo. Hay movimiento y conversación, pero estoy a un millón de kilómetros de distancia. Acurrucada con Edward en su chaqueta.

Toma mi cara entre sus manos, sonriendo a mis ojos con tanto amor, ternura y alegría. Tiene copos de nieve en el pelo, en la mejilla, cuando me besa con suavidad. Lentamente. Me empuja más contra él. Presionándome contra toda su longitud. Siento mi cuerpo como si estuviera ardiendo.

El beso nos deja sin aliento. Edward acaricia mi mejilla con la nariz. Siento la sonrisa en sus labios cuando tocan mi piel.

—¿Bella? —dice bajito, con voz suave.

—¿Mm? —con los ojos cerrados, me hundo en él, casi como si fuera parte de él—. ¿Sí, Edward?

—¿Cómo haces un rollo de huevo?

¿Qué? Eso no era el te amo que esperaba. Me alejo y rio cuando veo chispear la travesura en sus ojos.

—No sé, Edward. ¿Cómo se hace un rollo de huevo? (2)

Baja la cara, su dulce aliento se esparce sobre mi piel cuando susurra en mi oído.

—Empujándolo.

Es terrible. Gimo. Y rio. —Eso fue realmente horrible.

—Lo sé —dice sonriendo—. Y tengo un millón más de esos. Sólo para ti.

Me abraza de nuevo. —Vamos —dice—. Salgamos de la nieve. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

.

* * *

.

(1)BFF: Best Friend Forever, mejores amigos por siempre

(2) El chiste en inglés es: "—How do you make an egg-roll? (…) —I don't know Edward. How do you make an egg-roll?"

La primera línea en realidad quiere decir, ¿cómo haces rodar un huevo?, pero la traducción para egg-roll es rollo de huevo, así que en español no resulta el chiste, y lo hace más malo aún.

.

* * *

.

 _Hola!_

 _Casi todo se derrumba, pero no! El amor siempre triunfa!_

 _Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, a pesar de que ya no llevo el mismo ritmo de antes._

 _Quedan sólo 2 capítulos, aún ni se van donde Erica para la revisión, pero si me pongo las pilas..._

 _Nos leemos pronto ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Keepsake a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

 _Capítulo beteado por Erica Castelo. Muchas Gracias._

* * *

.

Edward conduce un vehículo todo terreno con los neumáticos más grandes que haya visto. El cielo está oscuro mientras conduce, con una mano, por la estrecha carretera de servicio que serpentea desde la ciudad y a través de los densos bosques de Denali. Su otra mano sostiene la mía en la consola. La calefacción está encendida y yo estoy arropada cómodamente con su chaqueta térmica, y aunque mucho ha sucedido, nada ha cambiado, no creo haberme sentido tan feliz. O contenta.

—Ahora no falta mucho —me sonríe y lleva mis manos a sus labios, dejando un beso suave sobre mis nudillos.

Sonrío de vuelta. —¿No falta mucho para qué? ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

—Si te digo… —y ahora recibo una sonrisa de Edward Cullen de la más alta calidad.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No sería una sorpresa —ruedo los ojos, él rie, se inclina y me besa.

—La sorpresa es tenerte aquí —dice, volteando a la carretera—. Tu mensaje sólo llegó hace un par de horas y cuando lo leí —sacude la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Las luces del tablero iluminan el cambio en su expresión. Y su estado de ánimo. La sonrisa decae. La alegría se desvanece y la frustración toma su lugar—. Cuando leí el mensaje, no sabía si estar feliz o furioso.

Le aprieto la mano. —A juzgar por el saludo que me diste en la parada del autobús, supongo que estabas feliz.

—Eufórico está más cerca —dice, con tanta seriedad que casi me hace reír.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

Suspira, y entonces las palabras salen más rápido de lo que cambia de marcha. —Bella, ¿te das cuenta del riesgo que tomaste con esto, cierto? Dentro de dos días, el parque cierra por el invierno. No más buses, que entren o salga. Los negocios cierran. Sin alojamiento —voltea bruscamente para mirarme, sus ojos ámbar arden—. Estoy sin señal gran parte del tiempo, ¿y si no hubiera recibido tu texto después de todo? ¿Y si te hubieras quedado atrapada aquí, sola y sin salida?

—Edward… —con el pulgar acaricio suavemente su piel—. Sé que van a cerrar. He reservado en el último bus de vuelta al aeropuerto. Soy la última huésped que se queda en el Lodge y en dos días, cuando salga, cierran por la temporada. Sabía todo eso cuando hice las reservas. Todo está especificado, claro como el día, en las páginas _web_ , y organicé el viaje en base a eso.

—El tiempo —Edward murmura. Es casi como si no me hubiera oído, aunque sé que lo hizo. Pero ya ha comenzado, estilo Edward de Forks, y tendré que esperar—. ¿Viste el pronóstico? Hay tormentas pronosticadas para la próxima semana. Tormentas de nieve. ¿Miraste?

—No, pero aun así es la próxima semana.

—¿Y si se adelantan? Podría pasar.

—No se ha adelantado.

—¿Y los caminos? Los caminos se congelan. Incluso la avenida para entrar y salir del pueblo. El bus que te trajo podría haber patinado y estrellado.

—No pasó eso.

Deja escapar un largo suspiro, y tengo la sensación de que su monólogo está llegando a su fin. —No —dice—. No pasó. Pero puedes olvidar tomar el bus de regreso. _Yo te llevaré_ al aeropuerto pasado mañana —aprieta la mandíbula. No quiere argumentar. No es que quiera discutir. Puede ir a dejarme al aeropuerto. Puede llevarme a donde quiera.

Extiendo la mano y le toco la mejilla. —Esta discusión se siente como los viejos tiempos. ¿Podemos volver a estar contentos?

Se queda muy quieto por un segundo, luego sus labios se contraen. Levanta mi mano y la besa de nuevo. —Lo siento —dice, sonriendo—. Pero me preocupa. Eso nunca va a cambiar.

—Lo sé.

Me da su sonrisa torcida, la que hace saltar mi corazón. —Lo que te hizo venir tan de repente —pregunta, en voz baja—. ¿Fue la carta?

Asiento. —Al principio pensé que era una carta de amor, pero a medida iba leyendo, no podía entender por qué estabas diciendo las cosas que decías. Entonces, me di cuenta de que me habías visto en los pensamientos de Jared y que me estabas dando una salida fácil, si así lo quería. No podía soportar la idea de que pensaras que yo podría no quererte —hay un ardor repentino, detrás de mis ojos, y parpadeo con fuerza contra las lágrimas amenazantes —. Y ahí supe, que realmente, _era_ una carta de amor.

Su mano aprieta la mía con suavidad. El ceño fruncido forma una arruga en su frente. —Sí —susurra—. Lo era.

Me acurruco más profundamente en su chaqueta, inhalando su olor. —Amar a alguien lo suficiente como para dejarla ir es algo grande

Él asiente, mirando al frente. Veo el lento movimiento de su garganta cuando traga. —Pero tú no te quieres ir —dice en voz baja, tomando una curva cerrada tan suavemente que apenas siento el auto virar.

—No, no quiero. Todavía quiero un para siempre. Contigo. Por eso vine aquí. Para decírtelo de frente, para que puedas ver en mis ojos que lo digo en serio.

Edward voltea hacia mí y me mira. Con los ojos fijos, siento que me ahogo con su mirada, en las profundidades del amor que veo ahí. Una sonrisa de increíble ternura toca sus labios. Suelta una mano, y roza con un dedo mi pómulo. Aunque su toque es frío, deja un patrón cálido en mi piel.

—Sé que no siempre será fácil —digo—. Pero también sé que lo bueno sobrepasará lo malo. Y siempre habrá amor.

—Siempre —luego vuelve a tomar mi mano, y juntos cambiamos la marcha para enfrentar una vez más la carretera.

—Pensaba, tal vez, que el que tuvieras mi mundo puesto frente a ti de esa manera… ―se detiene, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos—. Esto era diferente a lo que había experimentado antes. Diferente de James y Victoria. Esta era _mi vida_ con la cortina abierta. Y creía, mientras pasaban los días, y después de la ceremonia, que tú no querías que mi realidad se convirtiera en la tuya —me da una sonrisa triste—. Tengo mucho que asimilar.

—Ya dijiste eso antes.

—Porque es verdad

—Tienes razón. Es cierto—no tiene sentido en mentir al respecto—. Y las últimas semanas han sido terribles. Una enorme revisión de la realidad. Pero ni en un segundo mis sentimientos por ti vacilaron —suspiro y me apoyo en el asiento. Aprieto la mano de Edward y él aprieta en respuesta—. Pero si soy honesta, me permití entrar en una fiesta completa de compasión y tristeza al principio. Estaba completamente preocupada por mí. Yo, yo —imité una arcada—. Hubo lágrimas. Le preguntaba a Alice por qué tú tenías que ir. Por qué pasaba esto. Cuándo volverías. Y seguí y seguí. Luego volví a mis sentidos —levanté la mirada y la cara de Edward era todo horror y dolor.

—Lo siento mucho —susurra.

—¡No! —digo rápidamente—. No, no es tu culpa. No quería decir… oh mierda. Dije demasiado, ¿no? —y ahora él va a compadecerse. Lo miro con cuidado. Veo como procesa todo lo que he dicho—. Sólo estuve siendo patética por un tiempo —hago una pausa, esperando su reacción―. Somos lo suficientemente fuertes para poder decirte estas cosas, ¿no?

Edward inhala profundamente, con rapidez. Luego inclina la cabeza, asintiendo y me da una leve sonrisa. —Lo somos —dice—. Pero no estabas siendo patética. Lo estabas procesando.

El alivio fluye por mí, y le devuelvo la sonrisa. —¿Procesarlo? Sí, bueno, puedes llamarlo así, si quieres.

Rie en voz baja, con oscuridad. —No puedo creer que estés aquí —dice.

La sonrisa se extiende por mi cara. —¿Estamos eufóricos de nuevo, ahora?

—Así es. Ahora cierra los ojos.

—¿Qué…?

—Tus ojos —dice sonriendo—. Ciérralos.

Obedezco y siento cómo el auto comienza a frenar, cuando toma una curva. Tengo la sensación de que hemos salido de la carretera a un camino interior. Doy saltos y me balanceo en mi asiento.

—¿Muy brusco? —Edward pregunta.

—No. ¿Por qué tengo que cerrar los ojos?

—Para que pueda conseguir efecto completo de la sorpresa.

—¿Y dónde está la sorpresa?

—En todas partes.

—Bueno, eso es muy útil, Edward. ¿Entonces me podría haber quedado en Portland y visto esta sorpresa?

Rie. —No del todo. Esto _está_ en todas partes, pero no siempre puedes verlo correctamente. Te llevaré a un lugar donde se puede conseguir el efecto completo —un momento después, el auto se detiene y para el motor. La voz de Edward es suave en mi oído.

—Ahora puedes mirar.

Estamos en un gran espacio abierto y mi corazón late fuerte cuando observo la escena que tengo delante. —¡Oh!... Wow… Edward… sólo, wow… —el poder de la palabra me deja, y mi respiración se queda en mi pecho, mientras observo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

El cielo nocturno se ilumina con miles y miles de brillantes estrellas plateadas. No, tendrían que ser _millones_ de estrellas. Como si el cielo hubiera sido espolvoreado con diamantes. —Quiero salir y ver —quiero ser parte de eso. Así que tomo mis guantes, me pongo mi gorro, subo la bufanda, aprieto a mi alrededor el abrigo de Edward, e intento alcanzar la manilla.

Edward ya está allí. Me abre la puerta y me toma en sus brazos. —Sólo un momento —dice serio, mientras camina una corta distancia desde el auto—. Hace frío.

Tiene razón, hace frío, pero apenas lo noto. Estoy demasiado abrumada por el cielo. Está en todas partes. Por encima, por detrás, al lado – está a todo nuestro alrededor. Hay una sensación de tirantez en mi estómago. Es casi como si el mundo hubiera disminuido sus distancias, y ahora éramos parte de los cielos. Sin intromisión del bosque. Sin edificios. Sin competir con las luces de las calles y el neón de las ciudades. Sólo es el cielo, y nosotros. Si la magia existe, entonces la he encontrado aquí.

En los brazos de Edward, acomodada sobre su pecho, mirando el cielo estrellado sin fin, desearía poder capturar este momento y conservarlo para siempre. —No me quiero mover. No quiero ni parpadear. No quiero perderme esto.

—Es hermoso, ¿cierto? —hay una sonrisa en la voz de Edward—. Antes, cuando vivíamos en Alaska, solía venir aquí y sentarme en la noche —me acerca a él—. Sé que no vamos a estar juntos para Navidad, y no he tenido la oportunidad de conseguir el regalo que tenía planeado, por lo que te doy esto. Las estrellas son tuyas. Feliz Navidad, Bella.

Siento como si mi corazón pudiera estallar. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir, pero las palabras no parecen suficientes. Todo lo que consigo es tocar la mejilla de Edward, y susurrar gracias. Pero creo que él tiene la idea.

Presiona un beso en mi mejilla. —El camino termina cerca de la carretera, pero ¿puedes ver la montaña delante? —bizqueo, y apenas puedo distinguir el tenue contorno montañosos a la distancia. Asiento.

—Creo que sí.

—A los pies de la montaña hay un lago y el reflejo de las estrellas hace que el hielo brille en su superficie. La ubicación hace que sea casi imposible acceder para un humano, pero un día…

—Cuando sea como tú.

Sonríe. —Cuando seas como yo.

Baja la cara y me besa, sus labios rozas suavemente, con dulzura, los míos. El beso termina cuando mis dientes comienzan a castañear. Y ahora noto el aguijón del frío contra mi cara, a pesar de la bufanda. Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar.

—Hora de irse —dice Edward.

—Todavía no. Sólo un poco más.

—Bella…

—¿Por favor?

Suelta un pequeño resoplido de frustración. —¿Qué te parece volver al auto lentamente?

—Está bien.

Así que hace eso. Da lentos pasos hacia atrás mientras mantengo los ojos fijos en la vista, bebiendo hasta la última estrella, gravando esta impresionante y espectacular imagen en mi memoria.

Edward deja las luces apagadas cuando le da reversa al auto hacia el camino, y observo como mi regalo de Navidad desaparece gradualmente detrás del bosque.

—Volveremos —le digo—. Y me mostrarás el lago.

Edward toma mi mano de nuevo. —Lo prometo.

ooo

Doris es la gerente del Hotel Park Lodge, y ella está molesta de que llegáramos tan tarde, a pesar que son sólo las ocho. Pero Edward le muestra su sonrisa más deslumbrante, que dice con su voz suave cuanto lo sentimos, y un segundo después nos está ofreciendo desayuno gratis a la habitación.

—Has reservado para una persona, sin embargo —dice ella, levantando una ceja—. ¿Debo hacer una reserva doble? Eso añade treinta dólares al precio por noche.

Miro a Edward. En realidad, él no ha mencionado qué tan disponible está. No conozco la situación con Kim, todavía. ¿Tiene que volver esta noche?

—Es una reserva doble —sonríe Edward—. Dos noches —su mano reposa en mi espalda y desliza lentamente hacia abajo. Siento una deliciosa tensión dentro de mí—. Y su mejor habitación, por favor.

—Oh, bueno ahora, eso sería la suite Gran Montaña. Esa aumenta el precio de nuevo.

—El precio no importa —Edward le entrega su elegante tarjeta de crédito negra y Doris está radiante. También sonrío. _Dos noches_. Puede quedarse. Su mano frota lentos círculos sobre la parte baja de mi espalda y me inclino hacia él.

Doris desliza la tarjeta de Edward, nos dice que el restaurante está cerrado por la noche, pero que ella puede arreglar algo simple para que nos lo lleven, luego sostiene un sobre rotulado con mi nombre y fecha de llegada—. Pondré está llave vieja atrás y conseguiré una nueva —dice ella. Cuando desaparece por una puerta llamada "oficina", Edward me abraza.

—Puedes quedarte —susurro, sonriendo.

—Eso espero —dice, y baja la vista a al teléfono que se marca en el bolsillo de sus _jeans_.

—Oh, ¿te llamarán si te necesitan?

—Espero que no pase eso.

Mi entusiasmo tambalea un poco cuando me doy cuenta de que nuestro encuentro podría terminar en cualquier momento.

—¿Cómo está Kim? —pregunto, manteniendo la voz baja—. Vi a tu familia cuando ellos regresaron. Jasper dijo que está mejorando. Emmett cree que podrías estar en casa para Año Nuevo.

—Ella _está_ mejorando —dice Edward, pensativo—. Pero es un proceso lento. Ojalá pudiera ser tan optimista como Emmett, pero creo que Año Nuevo podría ser muy pronto —mi corazón se hunde cuando la decepción estalla en mí, pero trato de no demostrarlo. No todo se trata sobre mí, después de todo. Estoy segura de que Kim también quiere que las cosas sean diferentes. Estoy segura de que a ella le gustaría estar en casa para Navidad y Año Nuevo junto a su familia y amigos.

—Entonces, ¿las cosas no van tan bien como dice Jasper?

—Sí pero…, es sólo que… —arruga la cara—. Ella sigue siendo _tan impredecible_ —dice, casi perplejo—. Más que cualquier otro recién nacido que haya visto. Creía que Emmett había sido difícil, pero _esto_ … —deja escapar una respiración lenta y sacude la cabeza—. Doris no puede encontrar la llave —dice de pronto, señalando con la cabeza la oficina—. Somos los únicos huéspedes que tienen antes de cerrar el sábado y ella cree que el gerente de día ya ha dejado las otras llaves en la caja fuerte. Esto podría tomar algo de tiempo —me acerca un par de sillas cómodas que están en la zona de recepción—. Lo siento mucho —dice, tomando mi mano.

—¿Por la llave?

Edward rueda los ojos. —Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Sí, lo sé. Y también sé que no vas a estar lejos por más tiempo del necesario. No sólo se trata de mí y que quiera que vuelvas a casa, ¿verdad? —me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Sonríe.

—No, no sólo de ti —me besa la mano, luego mueve su silla para que pueda descansar su cabeza en mi hombro.

—¿Escuchas mi corazón?

Asiente. Apoyo los labios sobre su cabeza y no quedamos en silencio por un momento. Un pesado cansancio comienza rodar sobre mí y bostezo.

—Ha sido un largo día para ti —dice Edward.

Muy largo. Pero vale la pena sentir su cabeza en mi hombro y su brazo a mí alrededor

Detrás del mostrador hay una foto grande y enmarcada de las montañas cubiertas de nieve que se elevan de un bosque. Una toma local, asumo. Me imagino corriendo con Edward por entre esos árboles algún día, a la par con él. Me pregunto si él corre a través ellos ahora con Kim.

—¿Qué haces para ayudarla? —pregunto.

—Conversamos —dice—. Mucho. Y cazamos todos los días. Por lo general, en grupo.

—¿Pero tú siempre eres parte del grupo?

—Hasta el momento, sí —ladea la cabeza, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos color ámbar—. Soy el más rápido. Soy el único que puede atraparla si ella intenta escapar.

—Oh.

—Y por supuesto que puedo ver a dónde se dirigen sus pensamientos, así que por lo general soy capaz de distraerla antes de que corra, pero a veces… —se encoge de hombros, no termina, pero ya tengo una idea.

—¿A dónde quiere correr? —Edward no responde de inmediato, pero su silencio, conecta los puntos por mí—. ¿Para encontrar humanos?

Edward asiente de nuevo y levanta la cabeza. Se pasa las manos por el pelo, desplomándose en su asiento. —Y después se odia a sí misma por eso.

—Pobre Kim.

—Pero las cosas están mejorando —Edward suspira—. Desde un punto de vista psicológico, es fascinante. La publicación que podría escribir… —hace una pausa y frunce el ceño—. Tomamos cierta cantidad de nosotros mismo cuando nos convertimos, y en el caso de Kim, ella efectivamente se convirtió en lo que le habían enseñado a despreciar y a temer mientras era humana. Trajo ese odio con ella. Y se ha convertido en algo que su alma gemela está diseñada para destruir —un escalofrío serpentea por mi espina.

—Esme me habló de eso —le digo.

Edward asiente. —Ha creado un nivel extra completamente nuevo de problemas para ella, que la mayoría de nosotros no los sufre. Tiene tanta _ira_ por lo que ha pasado, y esa ira parece haber alimentado su sed y la hace más fuerte. Nunca había visto una sed de sangre como esta.

Es una imagen escalofriante la que Edward pinta, y no importa cuánto intente, no puedo imaginar a la amable y dulce Kim de esa manera. No creo que lo quiera.

—Pero sus pensamientos están volviendo a ser menos violentos desde que estamos aquí —continúa Edward—. Carmen, Eleazar y los otros han sido de gran ayuda. Esta conectando muy bien con Kate.

—Kate.

—Um, ¿ha sido incómodo? —ellos casi habían llevado su amistad más allá, y ahora él sabe que ella había mentido. Ella y su familia –todos los hicieron.

Edward da un leve encogimiento de hombros y su postura se pone rígida. —No ha habido mucho tiempo para incomodidades —dice—. Pero hemos tenido una conversación —su voz se vuelve más formal, fría. Me da una mirada cautelosa—. Ella y su familia, todos lo sienten. Pero Kate especialmente —se encoge de hombros de nuevo, pero ahora su cuerpo parece relajarse—. Para mí no tiene sentido estar enojado. Sus mentiras vienen de creer equivocadamente que era lo mejor para mí. Como con mi familia. Y ahora puedo ver que Kate no estaba tratando de tomar ventaja; ella intentaba ser una buena amiga. Fui yo quien pensó en algo más, y ella creía que yo estaba desarrollando sentimientos por ella —me da una sonrisa de disculpa—. Pero sólo era para llenar el agujero que tú dejaste, aunque no lo entendiera en ese momento.

Sonrío y aprieto su mano. —Había dejado una impresión duradera.

—Eso hiciste —aprieta mi mano—. Me alegro de darme cuenta de que se sentía mal antes de que haber hecho algo de lo que me arrepienta.

Yo también.

—¿Así que ahora ustedes están bien? ¿Tú y Kate?

—Estamos bien.

Hay un ruido en la oficina. Unos murmullos. Doris, obviamente, está teniendo problemas para encontrar la llave. —¿Crees que deberíamos tomar la habitación económica que había reservado originalmente?

—No —dice sonriendo—. No —mete un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja—. Tenemos dos días. Tenemos que aprovecharlos al máximo.

Sólo dos días. Mis pensamientos vuelven al porqué estamos aquí.

—¿Cómo está Jared? —pregunto—. ¿Cómo lo lleva? —Edward suspira.

—Él ama a Kim —dice Edward simplemente—. Y eso anula todo lo demás. A él no le preocupa lo que ella es ahora, sólo le importa el que esté infeliz y enojada. Eso es lo que lo está matando. Pero ella también lo ama. Van a encontrar una manera de solucionarlo. Ellos _quieren_ solucionarlo.

Paso los dedos por el interior de la mano de Edward, encontrando la vena azul pálido que va desde el dedo anular hasta la muñeca. — Realmente no sé por qué Jasper volvió a casa —le digo—. Sé que Alice dijo que sólo se pueden modificar los ánimos de una persona por un tiempo y que tienen que aprender a controlarlo por si solos, y entiendo eso, pero si Kim está tan errática, ¿no sería que Jasper es realmente necesario en este momento?

Edward frunce el ceño. —Jasper puede modificar las emociones de Kim, pero como empático, también las absorbe. Él toma algo de lo que ella siente. Y con alguien cuya sed de sangre es tan extrema…

—Oh… —la imagen se vuelve clara como el cristal

—Él _tenía_ que irse.

Mi mano queda quieta sobre la de Edward. Mi mente da vueltas con pensamientos, preguntas y temores, todos girando por atención.

—¿Bella? ¿He dicho demasiado?

—No —sacudo la cabeza—. Sólo estoy pensando.

—¿Qué?

—Edward, ¿y si soy como Kim cuando me transforme? —las palabras salen de pronto, sin permiso, dando voz a un temor que ha estado royendo desde hace semanas. Me muerdo el labio como si pudiera hacerlas retroceder. Edward parpadea como si no hubiera entendido. —Yo, um, la escuché la noche que me dejaste el mensaje de voz en mi teléfono —incluso ahora, no puedo dejar de estremecerme un poco, y la comprensión hace decaer los rasgos de Edward.

—No creo que seas así —su respuesta viene tan rápidamente y tan confiada, que me sorprende. Mis dentados pensamientos se dispersan y se desvanecen mientras él se explica—. Tu situación es completamente diferente. Tú te convertirás de buena gana, es una decisión informada. Te sientes cómoda con los de mi especie y entenderás la decisión que has hecho. Yo creo que va a haber una gran diferencia.

—¿En serio?

—Basado en mi experiencia, por las cosas que he visto, sí. Aunque, de todas formas, no será fácil —toma mi mano, pasado el pulgar sobre mi piel con suavidad—. Pero estaré allí cada segundo para ayudarte en el proceso.

Sé que lo hará. Miro su mano en la mía. Él es por más la persona más fuerte y dulce que conozco – nunca me dejará herir a alguien. Ahora, me besa con suavidad, pero se aleja lentamente antes de que tenga suficiente, dejando un último beso en la esquina de mi boca—. Doris ha encontrado la llave —dice.

Por fin. —Bien.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

Presiona su frente contra la mía. —Sé que es posible que tengas preguntas, y voy a contestar las que me hagas, pero si podemos hacer que estos dos días sean sobre nosotros, y no hablamos más sobre por qué estoy aquí…

—No tendrás ningún argumento de mi parte —sonrío y empujo el cabello de su rostro, trazando el pómulo, y a continuación, paso un dedo a lo largo de su labio inferior—. Ninguno.

Sus ojos se oscurecen. Se inclina para besarme de nuevo, pero se detiene de pronto con un gemido. Me da una sonrisa melancólica, luego se sienta bien, justo cuando Doris aparece

—Aquí está —dice ella, sosteniendo la llave—. Ahora, déjenme mostrarles su habitación.

ooo

Para ser un hotel de 3 estrellas, la suite Gran Montaña es en realidad mucho más bonita de lo que esperaba y Doris se asegura de mostrarnos todos los detalles. Edward se inclina casualmente contra una pequeña mesa de comedor mientras escuchamos a Doris enumerar todas las características de la suite, y luego cortésmente, la sigo de la gran sala de estar con un cómodo sofá y una enorme televisión de pantalla plana, hasta el amplio dormitorio con cama con dosel y vista panorámica de las montañas cercanas. Doris señala los jabones y lociones de lujo en un baño totalmente blanco y la bañera que es lo suficientemente grande para dos. Todo es muy bonito, pero me pregunto cuánto tiempo más durará la gira, porque en este momento sólo quiero estar a solas con Edward.

De vuelta a la sala, Edward no se ha movido. Parece bastante relajado, pero sus dedos, tocan suavemente la superficie de la mesa en la que apoya. Sus ojos siguen todos mis movimientos. Arquea una ceja cuando Doris abre el mini bar, recita la lista de contenidos, y pregunta si tenemos veintiuno. —No beberemos —dice él educadamente.

—Ah, bueno, entonces —Doris sonríe—. Ahora, tenemos cable, y una selección de DVD en la recepción —toma el control de la mesa de café—. Les mostraré como…

—Está bien —dice Edward—. Podemos seguir desde aquí.

—Pero puede ser difícil encontrar la forma correcta…

—Ya le hemos quitado mucho de su tiempo —Edward le da a Doris otra sonrisa deslumbrante—. Nunca me perdonaría mantenerla ocupada por el resto de la noche —ella da una risita de niña, pregunta a qué hora queremos el desayuno, y luego, finalmente, se va. Cierro la puerta detrás de ella, luego giro a Edward.

—Supongo que esta suite es mucho más agradable que la habitación económica que había reservado. Gracias.

Edward se aleja de la mesa, desestimando mi agradecimiento con de cabeza y una sonrisa lenta. Pero hay algo en esa sonrisa. Y en sus ojos. Mi estómago se contrae y mi piel se estremece. Edward se acerca hacia mí; con pasos lentos, demasiado lentos para ser humanos. Un escalofrío me recorre la espina. Mi corazón golpea contra mi pecho. Engancha un dedo en la correa de la pretina de mis _jeans_ y me tira hacia él. —Creo que aún no te he dicho cuánto te he extrañado, Bella —baja la cara, mueve su nariz sobre mi garganta—. Extrañé tu olor en mí.

Oh, Dios, mi corazón podría explotar. Me fallan las rodillas, pero él me coge por la cintura con el brazo. Levanta el rostro, sus ojos ardientes devoran los míos. Paso los brazos a su alrededor, me presiono con fuerza contra él y lo beso con todo lo que tengo. Edward responde, moviendo los labios con urgencia contra los míos, para luego levantarme y llevarme rápidamente a la habitación.

No tengo la oportunidad de desnudarlo. De alguna manera, su ropa es sólo una pila en el suelo, a la que rápidamente se le une la mía, y luego, caemos sobre la cama. Los labios de Edward dejan un rastro caliente sobre mi cuello y pechos, sus manos agarran mis caderas como si nunca las quisiera dejar ir. Se desliza dentro de mí y gimo su nombre. Entierra la cara en mi cuello cuando comienza a moverse. No es dulce o romántico, pero es un ritmo profundo y fuerte alimentado por una frenética y ardiente necesidad. Un ritmo que me mantiene jadeando, aferrándome a él. Sus dedos arañan las sábanas cuando su cuerpo carga hacia un clímax demoledor que me lleva con él. Grito, arqueándome contra él. Ruge mi nombre, mientras se tensa y estremece sobre mí. Luego, con un profundo gemido, se desploma en la cama a mi lado. Las sábanas flotan a nuestro alrededor. Edward curva con suavidad un brazo a mí alrededor, acercándome a su cuerpo tembloroso. —Oh Dios, Bella —susurra—. Te amo.

ooo

—¿Tiene su propia biblioteca? —miro a Edward con asombro, sentado en el suelo, uno frente al otro en la mesa de café. La luz pálida del sol de la mañana de invierno entra con esfuerzo por la ventana.

—Podría ser una biblioteca —dice sonriendo—. O un segundo estudio. Otro cuarto de huéspedes. Lo que queramos.

La superficie de la mesa está llena de papeles y miro otra vez el plano de la planta que Edward ha bosquejado en papel con membrete del hotel. —La habitación principal con vista al bosque detrás de la casa —dice—. Hay un arroyo, justo detrás de los árboles, y se puede oír —toma el lápiz y añade algunos árboles en el plano—. Y la ubicación ayuda a que no tenga que ir muy lejos de ti para ir a cazar.

—¿De esto es lo quería hablar conmigo esa noche en que Jake llegó? —recuerdo la discusión sobre las casas, y el papel que tenía en la mano.

Edward asiente. —Fui interrumpido.

—¿Interrumpido? Edward, a veces eres el maestro del eufemismo —tomo el folleto de bienes raíces para el 1222 del Bawery Lane, que está al lado del plano. Muestra varias fotos de la casa de dos pisos en cinco acres de tierras boscosas aisladas en las afuera de Portalnd.

—Necesita un poco de renovación —continúa Edward—. Una cocina nueva. Definitivamente pintura nueva.

—Oh, no lo sé. Siempre me ha gustado la idea de una habitación verde lima.

—¿En serio? —Edward arquea una ceja. Una sonrisa tira de sus labios—. Yo no.

—¿No? —me rio.

—No —sonríe con libertad—. Pero, por supuesto, puedes dejar las paredes verle lima, si quieres —garabatea distraídamente en su plano—. Y mientras lo estás disfrutando, voy a estar en la habitación al final del pasillo. Sólo golpea dos veces si me necesitas.

La risa brota de mí, y Edward sonríe. —¿Y de qué color va a ser _tu_ habitación, Edward?

Finge pensarlo, mirando pensativo el folleto. —No verde lima —dice finalmente, y yo me disuelvo en risitas de nuevo—. Esquemas de color a un lado, la casa está en buenas condiciones estructurales, ha sido bien mantenida y tiene buenas proporciones. La fontanería funciona bien y también la calefacción.

—Me gusta la escalera —vuelvo a estudiar el folleto—. Y tu sofá negro encajaría perfecto allí, en ese rincón de la habitación principal —puedo verlo allí tendido, debajo de la ventana, leyendo. O con los ojos cerrados, tumbado, escuchando música—. Y me encantan las ventanas, todas son muy grandes.

—Para que entre mucha luz —Edward sonríe y se la devuelvo.

—¿A qué distancia está de la casa de tu familia?

—Cinco minutos en auto —su sonrisa de desvanece y ahora se ve cauteloso—. ¿Demasiado cerca?

—No, está bien —me rio. Y si digo la verdad, me alegro de que no vayamos a compartir con su familia. Los amo a todos, pero yo preferiría que simplemente fuéramos Edward y yo, sin seis pares de oídos sobrenaturales oyendo cada sonido que hacemos. Pero ahora me pregunto—. Um, ¿vamos a vivir con ellos en otras ocasiones? ¿Cuándo tengamos de dejar Portland?

—No —dice. Hay un destello de algo más en sus facciones, pero no puedo atraparlo.

—¿No quieres vivir más con ellos?

Se encoge de hombros y se apoya con las manos atrás y las piernas estiradas debajo de la mesa de café. Sus dedos de los pies tocan los míos. —Estoy empezando una nueva vida. Contigo. Ellos siempre serán mi familia y siempre viviremos cerca, pero yo quiero que tengamos nuestro propio lugar, a donde quiera que vayamos —me da una sonrisa torcida cuando sonrío—. Si estás de acuerdo.

—Me parece bien.

Paso los dedos sobre la foto de la espaciosa cocina. El salón tiene una ventana tipo bahía. Tiene una chimenea. —¿Entonces te gusta?

—Me encanta.

—Eso pensaba —su voz muestra su entusiasmo—. Podemos vivir allí hasta que sea hora de mudarnos, pero la ubicación, y el estilo de la casa, permite que podamos seguir viviendo en ella, y vivir una y otra vez al pasar los años. Si quieres puedo comunicarme con el corredor y concretar una cita para la semana que viene.

Me gustaría poder ver la casa con Edward, pero también sé que la espera podría significar que alguien más la compre. Las imágenes de nosotros caminando junto por las habitaciones vacías, tomados de la mano y señalando dónde podríamos poner el sofá, la televisión y el piano, comienzan a desvanecerse. Lo romántico le da paso a la realidad y al sentido práctico. —Me parece una buena idea —digo—. En realidad, si me das el número, llamaré cuando vuelva. Será más fácil si yo organizo una visita —Edward asiente y toma su teléfono. Su pulgar se mueve con rapidez sobre el teclado, enviándome los detalles, mientras hago una rápida revisión mental de los pendientes que tengo para la próxima semana. No es bueno. Con las clases, el trabajo y los turnos extras para compensar los que no haré por estar aquí, recién el domingo de la _próxima semana_ podría ir a ver la casa.

Nueve días después.

Siento una chispa de pánico. Nueve días. Tiempo suficiente para que alguien más la compre. Y si Edward no tiene señal para cuando la vea, y no pueda darle el visto bueno…

—Pensándolo bien, lo haremos ahora.

—¿Ahora? —Edward levanta la vista a su teléfono bruscamente—. ¿Sin que la hayas visto?

—Crees que la casa es para nosotros, ¿cierto? Y por lo que me has dicho, y por este plano tan detallado que has dibujado, _y_ el folleto, estoy segura de que también me encantará —honestamente, sólo ver la emoción en su rostro mientras hablo es suficiente para mí—. Vamos, cómprala.

Ahora su cara está en blanco. —¿Estarías de acuerdo en comprar una casa que no has visto?

—La he visto a través de tus ojos. Eso es suficiente. Confío en ti. Confío en tu juicio y ya he tomado una decisión.

Sus ojos brillan y una lenta sonrisa le curva los labios. Toma su teléfono mientras pasa su dedo del pie sobre la planta del mío. Me rio, y encojo la pierna. Sonríe mientras escribe.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Le envío un correo al corredor. Le estoy haciendo una oferta.

La sonrisa se extiende amplia en mi cara. Vuelvo a mirar la imagen de la cocina. —Encimeras rojas y negras —murmuro—. Parece un tablero de damas. Eso se tiene que ir.

—Es mejor que el dormitorio —Edward murmura cuando deja a un lado el teléfono.

Le doy una mirada escéptica. —¿En serio? ¿Crees que es tan malo? Así que si decido no volver a pintar la habitación, ¿nunca vas a entrar? No sé qué pensar sobre eso.

Los labios de Edward se contraen. Sacude la cabeza y me lanza una mirada que me funde los huesos. —Oh, Bella —dice—, creo que los dos sabemos que nada me mantendrá alejado que ti —arrastra los dedos más arriba por mi pierna—. Ni siquiera las paredes verde lima.

—¿Sí?

Sonríe. —Mantendré los ojos cerrados.

ooo

Los senderos turísticos están cerrados. La mayoría de las tiendas de la ciudad han cerrado por el invierno. Así que cuando quiero estirar las piernas, salimos y construimos muñecos de nueve en el parque, frente a la calle del hotel. Por supuesto, el muñeco de Edward es perfecto, con el cuerpo y la cabeza perfectamente esféricos y proporcionados. El mío parece, bueno, no sé, la verdad. ¿Tal vez una pequeña gota de nieve sobre una gota de nieve más grande?

—¿Cómo es que el tuyo parece una escultura de Miguel Ángel, y el mío parece… esto? —agito una mano hacia mi versión de Frosty, mientras Edward rie.

—El tuyo es diferente —dice—. Tiene carácter.

—En realidad, tienes razón. Tú te has ido por el chiché, mientras que el mío es un interpretación creativa de un muñeco de nieve. Es innovador e imaginativo —cuando digo esto, la cabeza de mi interpretación creativa cae al suelo. Miro el muñeco e ignoro la risa de Edward—. Eso estaba planeado —le digo—. Arte en vivo —Edward se dobla, con todo el cuerpo temblándole de la risa. Ruedo los ojos, tomo un puñado de nieve, la aprieto en una bola tosca, y se la tiro. Vuela directamente hacia su cabeza, pero sin mirarla siquiera, levanta una mano y mi bola de nieve explota como si nada contra su mano. Unos pocos copos de nieve caen sobre su cabello - eso es algo, supongo. Pienso en volver a intentarlo, pero mis dedos se están comenzando a entumecer, a pesar de lo gruesos guantes a prueba de nieve que compramos en la mañana en la tienda del hotel. Estaba cerrada, pero Doris la abrió especialmente para Edward. Es por eso que también estoy usando botas de nieve forradas en piel y una chaqueta de plumas de ganso de clasificación para clima ártico, qué está tan hinchada que me hace sentir como el muñeco de Michelin. A Edward le ha costado una pequeña fortuna para que pudiéramos jugar afuera durante media hora. Y aún así, comienzo a sentir el frío que empieza a filtrarse hacia mi piel por entre las plumas de ganso. De pronto, desearía estar en un lugar cálido. Un lugar en donde pueda sentir el sol en mi piel. Mi mente se llena con imágenes de arena blanca y agua turquesa. Edward todavía está riendo cuando se acerca a mí.

—Encontré el bikini —¿de dónde diablos salió eso? ¡Mierda! Me tapo la boca con las manos cuando Edward deja de caminar. Abre los ojos a lo ancho.

—¿Revisaste el cajón?

—No es que estuviera husmeando —digo rápidamente—. Quería usar una de tus camisetas para dormir.

—Oh.

¿Qué digo ahora? Me está mirando, con la sorpresa aún grabada en su rostro. Pero allí también hay cierta incertidumbre. —¿Supongo que es para mí? ¿El bikini?

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí.

—Entonces es para ti.

—¡Oh! —se me escapa una risita—. ¿Y si no me gustaba se lo ibas a dar a alguien más? —intento sonar ofendida, pero fracaso. Edward se encoge de hombros y actúa con un exagerado aire de indiferencia. Riendo, me agacho para recoger otro puñado de nieve, pero pestañeo, Edward está de pie frente a mí, tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

—Qué bueno que te gustara —dice suavemente, con una voz que me hace sentir caliente de nuevo. Mi corazón palpita con suavidad cuando veo sus ojos oscurecerse.

—Me encanta el color.

—Pensaba que te verías hermosa usándolo.

—Es muy pequeño. Diminuto, incluso.

Edward se acerca, pasando la nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula. —Es pequeño —dice—. Es un regalo de luna de miel.

Contengo la respiración. —Entonces, ¿iremos de luna de miel a un lugar cálido? —asiente—. ¿Dónde?

—Es una sorpresa.

—¿Pero en un lugar en donde puedas brillar en privado?

Se rie, con una risa baja y profunda que parece viajar a través de mí. —Mm…en un lugar privado, en donde mis ojos sean los únicos que puedan admirarte en bikini. ¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

Me toma en brazos y comienza a dar zancadas sobre la nieve, de vuelta al hotel. —Ya no quiero construir muñecos de nieve.

ooo

El agua de la tina está deliciosamente cálida y me deslizo más dentro de ella. Edward está sentado en el borde de la tina, con una toalla que cuelga casualmente de sus caderas. Mi cuerpo aún se estremece por hacer el amor. En el agua me siento liviana como una pluma y puedo flotar.

—Me gusta hacer el amor en el baño —paso la mano sobre la pierna de Edward cubierta por la toalla—. La casa en Portland, ¿tiene una tina lo suficientemente grande para los dos?

—No importa si no —dice Edward—. Estará allá antes de que nos mudemos —rio y le tiro agua. Frunce el ceño.

—Tienes húmedo el cabello.

—No me sorprende —se quita algunos mechones de los ojos.

—Estaba húmedo antes de que salpicara.

—Eso tampoco me sorprende —su mirada se desplaza por el piso de baño, inundado de agua—. Hicimos un buen lío —luego sacude la cabeza, rociándome con gotas de agua, haciéndome reír un poco más.

—Bueno, está bien, ¡basta!

Se detiene y toma una toalla del colgador. — _It's a Wonderful Life_ _comienza en cinco minutos. ¿Aún quieres verla?_

ooo

Nos sentamos juntos en el sofá, cada uno vestido con una esponjosa bata blanca. Sostengo un chocolate caliente, mientras Edward mantiene mis pies en su regazo. En la televisión, George Bailey está deseando no haber nacido.

—¿Esta película es una tradición navideña para ustedes? —Edward pregunta y asiento. Es nuestra favorita, la historia de George, y Clarence el ángel que quiere conseguir sus alas.

—Renee y yo la veíamos todos los años cuando era niña. Incluso el año pasado en Florida —tomo un largo sorbo de chocolate—. No se siente como Navidad, a menos que la vea.

—Podrías comprar el DVD.

Niego. —No es lo mismo si puedes verla cada vez que quieras —Edward rie bajito. Pasa la mano con suavidad por mi pierna. Veo sus dedos hacer lentos espirales en mi piel. En la televisión, George, ya ha visto concedido su deseo por Clarence—. ¿Y tú? —pregunto—. ¿Tienes tradiciones navideñas? ¿Cómo es una Navidad con los Cullen? —me hace cosquillas detrás de la rodilla.

—Ya me has preguntado eso antes —dice con ojos brillantes.

—Lo sé. Pero eso fue antes que supieras que sabía quién eras —alza una ceja y ruedo los ojos—. Sabes lo que quiero decir. Y de todos modos, me diste una respuesta muy neutral.

—Eso fue porque no hay mucho que contar. Árbol. Regalos. Alice sobrepasándose con las decoraciones; luces, guirnaldas, velas. Cada año hay un tema diferente. El año pasado todo fue blanco, plateado y azul —ladea la cabeza—. ¿Dónde vas a pasar la Navidad este año? A mi familia le gustaría tenerte allí.

—No sin ti —digo con firmeza—. Iré donde Charlie este año— me muevo un poco, poniéndome más cómoda—. ¿Abren los regalos en la mañana de Navidad? ¿O en Nochebuena?

—A Esme le gusta que toque el piano en Nochebuena. Villancicos que a ella le gustan y que recuerda de su vida humana. Los regalos se abren la mañana de Navidad. Bajo el árbol —un rastro de malicia aparece en sus ojos—. Y después nos vamos juntos para un almuerzo navideño.

Por un breve segundo estoy confundida. Pero sólo por un segundo. —Oh. ¿Cazan juntos? ¿Todos ustedes?

Asiente. —No acostumbramos ir en grupo. Sólo para Navidad y Acción de Gracias. Entonces, después de eso, por lo general me voy a mi cuarto a escuchar música, a leer y para alejarme de Emmett y sus regalos chistosos.

—Parece como una verdadera familia en Navidad.

—De alguna forma, supongo —un suave ceño fruncido ensombrece sus rasgos. Voltea hacia la televisión. George está viendo cómo habría sido el mundo sin él. Su hermano acaba de caerse en el hielo sin que nadie lo salve. Su esposa es una solterona triste. —Es más que nada por Alice y Esme —dice Edward después de un rato—. Sin ellas, creo que ninguno de nosotros se molestaría, para ser honesto.

—¿En serio?

Sacude la cabeza. —Al menos, no con el mismo entusiasmo. Y para mí, a veces, la Navidad se ha sentido como un gesto hueco, como si estuviéramos actuando, tratando de aferrase a nuestro pasado humano —mira su mano en mi pierna, luego lleva sus ojos a los míos—. Pero esta Navidad habría sido diferente. Por primera vez en casi cien años, habría tenido sentido real, y habría querido celebrar. Contigo. Quizás esa es la diferencia, tener a alguien en tu vida con quien celebrar —sus labios se curvan en una perfecta sonrisa triste—. Lo siento por esta Navidad, Bella. Y por la boda.

—Hey, esto es suficiente —digo rápidamente—. Me has dado las estrellas. Y la boda ya vendrá. Y tendremos la próxima Navidad. Elegiremos juntos un árbol y lo podremos cerca de la chimenea. Y tendremos regalos. Muchos regalos. Debería comenzar a hacer una lista, así tengo tiempo para ahorrar, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus labios insinúan una sonrisa. —Está bien.

—¿Suena bien?

—Suena muy bien —ahora sonríe correctamente, una sonrisa feliz que ilumina su rostro.

George Baileys está corriendo por la calle, riendo, regocijado, ha vuelto a la vida y le desea una Feliz Navidad a todo el que ve. Edward masajea mis pies mientras me hundo más en los cojines. Después tira de mi dedo gordo en broma—. Doce de marzo —dice en voz baja. Levanto la vista. Sus ojos brillan.

—¿Doce de marzo?

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Ese fue el día que me llevaste por primera vez al prado.

—Fue el día en que te besé por primera vez. El día en que recosté mi cabeza contra tu corazón y lo sentí latir.

—Ese día supe que no había vuelta atrás.

Traga. —Ese día volví a la vida —una tierna sonrisa aparece en su rostro—. Querías una fecha especial para nuestra boda. Propongo el doce de marzo.

Las lágrimas pican en mis ojos. —Perfecto.

Se inclina y me besa, justo cuando George oye el sonido de las campanas, y Clarence, el ángel, consigue sus alas.

ooo

El agente dice que los dueños de la casa están fuera de la ciudad. Intentará contactarse con ellos, pero nos hace saber que la contraparte también está lista para hacer una oferta.

—¡Oh, no! —se me anuda el estómago cuando Edward me lee el _email_. Dejo a un lado el plato porque se me va el apetito. ¿No podemos tener la casa?

—No te preocupes —dice Edward. Sus pulgares son un borrón al responder el _email_.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Decirle que mejoro la oferta que los otros hayan hecho

—Pero, ¡no sabemos lo que están ofreciendo! ¡Podría ser mucho más!

—No importa —dice Edward, sonriendo con suficiencia—. Has visto mi cuenta bancaria y esa casa es nuestra, Bella. Te lo prometo.

ooo

El cielo estrellado sin fin nos rodea una vez más. Me acurruco en mi nueva ropa de nieve, y en la manta eléctrica aún más reciente. Estoy sentada sobre el regazo de Edward, mientras él se sienta sobre el capó del auto.

—Gracias por traerme de nuevo aquí. Sólo quería verlo una vez más antes de irme.

Siento los brazos de Edward flexionarse a mi alrededor. —El gusto es mío —rio bajito—. No es exactamente difícil estar aquí contigo, Bella. Simplemente no quiero que tengas frío.

—No tengo frío —no en este momento, de todos modos. Pero sé que lo tendré y entonces nos tendremos que ir—. No puedo creer que mañana a esta hora estaré de regreso en Portland.

—No pienses en eso —dice Edward—. Yo no lo hago —pero sé que sí. Puedo oír el toque de tristeza en su voz.

Las estrellas resplandecen encima de nosotros, algunas brillan más que otras, y siento como si pudiera perderme en ellas. —¿Solías venir mucho por aquí? —pregunto.

—Sí —acaricia con la nariz la pequeña franja de mejilla que queda expuesta entre mi gorro y la bufanda—. A pesar de lo que pude haber pensado de mí mismo, y de lo que me gustaría llegar a ser, venir aquí y ver las estrellas siempre me hizo sentir que todavía era parte de algo.

—¿Pone las cosas en perspectiva?

—Creo que sí

Me acerco, manteniendo los ojos en el cielo, sin querer perderme ni un segundo la vista. —¿Recuerdas esa habitación libre en la casa? ¿La que podría ser una biblioteca o un segundo estudio?

—¿Sí?

Vuelvo la cara a la suya. —Estoy pensando que podía ser un cuarto de bebé.

La suave sorpresa en los ojos de Edward es hermosa de ver. —¿Un cuarto de bebé?

—Uh, huh —siento la sonrisa crecer en mi cara. Mi corazón se hincha en mi pecho—. Si eso te parece bien.

Sacude la cabeza para quitarse la incredulidad. —Después de estas últimas semanas, ya era feliz porque quisieras un para siempre. No me atrevía a presumir que aún quisieras…

Toco su mejilla con mi torpe mano enguantada. —Puedes presumir.

Creo que la sonrisa de Edward podría ser más brillante que las estrellas. —Será un cuarto para el bebé, entonces —dice. Y luego me besa.

ooo

La última llamada para el vuelo crepita en el alto parlante del aeropuerto.

—Iré a casa tan pronto como pueda —Edward susurra—. Te enviaré un texto cada vez que tenga señal en el teléfono —asiento, con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, mientras me abraza. Me abraza como si nunca me quisiera dejar ir. Quiero decir muchas cosas, pero no puedo encontrar las palabras. Así que me acerco y lo abrazo como él lo hace. A veces las palabras no son necesarias.

El altoparlante vuelve a sonar. Comienzan a cerrar las puertas. Beso a Edward con fuerza, paso el mostrador de registro y las puertas de embarque. Cuando volteo para una última despedida, Edward está allí, con su sonrisa torcida. Mueve la boca en un "te amo", y cuando la azafata me apura, veo que tiene mi marcador en la mano.

Ooo

The Drum está lleno el domingo, gracias al público de Navidad. Se agota _Wiggly Wiggly Christmas,_ ha sido un ir y venir de guitarras y armónicas, estoy a cargo de los órganos eléctricos y apenas son las 10 a.m.

El público va y viene. Hay un momento de calma a eso de las 11:30, cuando Alice aparece en mi mesón. Había estado esperando que apareciera.

—Hola —digo con alegría, tratando de ignorar su mirada penetrante—. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

—¿El que me enviaste anoche cuando llegaste de regreso de Alaska, sin decirle a nadie que ibas en primer lugar?

—Ese mismo —sonrío.

Levanta los brazos. —Honestamente, Bella, ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Corriendo a la tundra sin decirle nada a nadie? ¿Sabes lo peligroso…? —levanto la mano, deteniéndola.

—Tu hermano ya ha dejado muy en claro los riesgos, y tú sólo estás molesta porque no me _viste_ hacerlo —su ceño se convierte en una mueca malhumorada y sé que tengo razón —. Y de todos modos, si mal no recuerdo, tú y Jasper se habían tomado un tiempo a solas. Asumo que tenías otras cosas en la mente además de mí.

Si Alice pudiera sonrojarse, creo que justo ahora estaría como una remolacha. Juega con la campana de servicio del mostrador. —Aun así deberías haberle dicho a alguien —dice—. Todos pensamos que querías espacio y tiempo para ti.

—Yo quería tiempo para mí. Con Edward. Y conseguí ir y volver sin incidentes —levanto las manos—. ¿Ves? Todo en una sola pieza.

—Ya veo —dice ella. Al final, sonríe—. Él habrá estado contento de verte.

—Lo estaba—sonrío de nuevo, pero tiembla—. Sin embargo, no estará de vuelta para Año Nuevo.

Una mirada de entendimiento cruza el rostro de Alice. —No me sorprende —dice con suavidad—. Estas cosas pueden ser difíciles de predecir. Especialmente en el caso de Kim.

Somos interrumpidas por un cliente que quiere comprar un pandero. Alice se hace a un lado. Luego la fila crece a medida que otros clientes entran a comprar. Veo a Alice tomar un trombón cercano y unirse a la cola.

—¿En serio? —digo cuando es su turno.

—Siempre he querido aprender —dice ella—. Ah, y ¿puedes envolverlo en regalo, por favor? —voltea y sonríe dulcemente a las personas que están detrás de ella. Algunos murmuran, pero Amaranthe aparece en la segunda caja y la fila avanza. Le envío una sonrisa de agradecimiento y regreso a Alice, lista para hacer un comentario inteligente sobre su repentino interés en los trombones.

—Al menos volviste antes de la tormenta de nieve —dice, antes de que pueda abrir la boca.

—¿Tormenta? —algo tira del borde de mi memoria. Esa conversación en el auto. Pensé que Edward había exagerado para exponer un punto—. ¿En serio hay una tormenta?

Alice asiente. —Una ventisca. Llegó anoche, está creciendo y hay otra en formación —dice—. Podría durar varios días, así que si hubieras decidido volver hoy, estarías atrapada.

—Edward dijo que había tormentas pronosticadas para la próxima semana. No para anoche.

—Las cosas cambian —dice Alice con desdén—. El clima es impredecible.

Edward también dijo eso.

—¿Él estará bien?

Una llamarada de pánico estalla dentro de mí y se enseña en mi rostro. —Estará bien —dice Alice rápidamente. Parece casi desconcertada por mi preocupación—. Honestamente. Las ventiscas no son nada nuevo para Edward. Cuando vivíamos en Alaska, Emmett, Jasper y Edward salían en medio de la tormenta para ver quién podía lanzar más lejos una bola de béisbol contra el viento. Emmett solía ganar.

Es una imagen extraña, pero me hace sentir un poco mejor. Recuerdo que Edward no siente frío. No se puede congelar. Su piel es como el granito. Y los Denali tienen una casa.

Pero, aun así.

—¿Jared estará bien?

—¿Con ese abrigo tan grueso? Él también estará bien. Siempre puede quedarse adentro si quiere.

Supongo que sí.

—Lo peor de todo —continúa Alice—. Es que todos van a estar fuera de contacto por un tiempo. Las tormentas causan estragos con las comunicaciones, las señales se van, y la gente está desconectada por días.

Mi corazón se hunde un poco.

Días.

Alice pone una mano sobre la mía. —¿Él sabe que estás aquí?

—Sí. Nos enviamos textos anoche.

—Entonces, ahora él estará aliviado de que estés a salvo, y no encogida, temblando en un hotel o en un aeropuerto en algún lugar, sobreviviendo con golosinas rancias de máquinas expendedoras y con agua de la llave del baño. Piensa en eso.

Tiene razón. Pensaré en eso. —Dijo que estaba fuera del alcance de la señal gran parte del tiempo, de todos modos, así que las comunicaciones siempre serían un problema.

Asiente. —Eso es verdad. _Estaría_ mucho fuera de cobertura, de todos modos.

—Así que supongo que intentaré no preocuparme.

—¡Bien! —sonríe.

Termino de envolver su trombón y se lo entrego. Me da las gracias y mientras proceso la compra, me pregunta si voy a pasar la Navidad con Charlie. Le digo que sí.

—¿Qué harás para Año Nuevo? —pregunta—. Jasper y yo estábamos planeando ver los fuegos artificiales desde la cima del Wells Fargo Center. La vista es genial.

—¿Dejan subir a gente?

—No —rie—. Pero tenemos nuestras formas. Entonces, ¿te animas por un Año Nuevo Cullen? Lleva ropa oscura.

Sonrío, pero sacudo la cabeza. —No sin Edward —no se sentiría bien, celebrar un Año nuevo Cullen, sin mi Cullen favorito.

Espero que Alice argumente, y quedo sorprendida cuando no lo hace. Hay compresión en sus ojos. —La oferta se mantiene por si cambias de opinión —dice—. ¿Qué harás?

—En realidad, trabajaré aquí hasta las 4. Y después, Alison me ha invitado a una fiesta en su casa. Habrá música en vivo. Y un muro de escalada —prácticamente me emboscó esta mañana, insistió en que iba a ser _la mejor fiesta de la historia_ y yo tenía _que ir_ —. Creo que iré por un rato —quizás.

ooo

Más tarde esa noche reviso el reporte del clima en Denali. Al parecer las últimas tormentas en la zona duraron 5 días, más o menos. Con ocho pies de nieve. Las líneas telefónicas estuvieron caídas por más de dos semanas. Estas nuevas tormentas parecían poder hacer lo mismo. Me acomodo bien las cubiertas para dormir, con el teléfono en la mano, imaginando a Edward lanzando pelotas de béisbol en la nieve.

ooo

Pienso en la casa del 1222 de Bowery Lane. La tormenta llegó tan pronto como me fui de Denali, y Edward no había recibido noticias del corredor para el momento en que abordé el avión. Pudo no haber tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo antes de que las líneas colapsaran.

Paso el siguiente par de días debatiéndome conmigo misma. ¿Llamo al agente para preguntarle? A veces hasta tomo el teléfono y marco, pero siempre cuelgo antes de que respondan. Es como tener en la mano el sobre de la oficina de admisión de la universidad y tener demasiado miedo de abrirlo.

El miércoles cedo, dejo las clases temprano, y me dirijo a Portland para encontrar la Bowery Line. Es un camino largo, angosto y ventoso, bordeando la orilla de espesos bosques. Sólo un buzón de correo en la calle de vez en cuando me dice que podría haber una casa.

Por último, paso una curva y veo el buzón rojo enumerado con el 1222. Al lado del buzón está el letrero de Se Vende. Sobre el letrero hay una gran adhesivo declarándola VENDIDO. Mi corazón salta y comienzo a reír, hasta que me doy cuenta de que no sé quién la compró. ¿Edward? ¿O los otros interesados? Ahora mi corazón cae, dejo de reír, y deseo no haber venido.

¿Debo llamar al corredor y preguntarle? Busco el teléfono y me detengo. De cualquier forma, quiero escuchar la noticia de Edward. Así que vuelvo al auto y regreso a mi departamento. En el camino me digo que habrá otra casa, quizás una casa mejor. Tal vez el 1222 no debía ser. Las cosas pasan por una razón. No me gustaban los muebles de la cocina, de todos modos.

ooo

La Navidad con Charlie es tranquila, como siempre. Tiene un pequeño árbol de plástico con adornos que recuerdo de mis visitas de la infancia, y él espera hasta que llegue en la víspera de Navidad, para poder decorarlo juntos. Bueno, él me tiende los adornos para que los ponga en las ramas. Más tarde, cuando me acurruco en mi cama, creo imágenes en las que Edward llega de pronto, sin previo aviso, para sorprenderme. Pero, por supuesto, sé que no lo hará. Aun así, me acuesto con la ventana entreabierta.

Pasamos el día de Navidad comiendo jamón y pavo, leo el libro que Charlie me da, y él ensambla la nueva caña de pescar que traje para él. Llamo a Renee. Les cuento a ella y a Charlie la nueva fecha de la boda, y por un momento me veo arrastrada por la emoción. Mi papá parece realmente contento de que lo hayamos retomado. Renee chilla al teléfono. Y deseo tanto que Edward esté aquí para poder compartirlo con él.

Sue viene a la noche. Cuando Charlie sale para traer leña, nos consultamos por noticias de Alaska, pero ninguna tiene algo que compartir. Las tormentas en Denali se han calmado, pero las señales telefónicas siguen cortadas. Según los informes de la prensa, el terreno y la nieve han hecho las reparaciones difíciles y peligrosas. No ha habido ninguna palabra de nadie.

ooo

La víspera de Año Nuevo es muy tranquila en The Drum. Alison está en su casa, preparándose para la fiesta. Scott está en México con sus amigos. Sólo estamos Amaranthe y yo, y algún cliente ocasional.

Ella se sienta en el mostrador, balanceando las piernas, mirándose las uñas pintadas de púrpura. Me mantengo revisando el teléfono. Por si acaso. Incluso si las señales aún están cortadas, dos semanas después. —¿Irás a la fiesta de Alison? —Amaranthe pregunta.

—No lo sé. Tal vez. ¿Y tú?

—No —dice—. Iré a un club. Puedes venir si quieres.

—¿Tendría que usar ropa gótica?

—No tienes que hacerlo. Pero podría ayudarte. Tienes una piel muy buena para eso —rio y me toco la mejilla. Supongo que sí—. ¿Edward todavía está atrapado en la nieve? —pregunta. He dicho que él fue a Alaska a pasar la Navidad con sus primos, y que quedó atrapado.

—Sí —me uno a ella, sentándome en el mostrador, y también balanceo las piernas—. Hubo otra tormenta hace unos días. Dicen que es la peor temporada de la historia —y yo comienzo a preguntarme si aún estará atrapado para el 12 de marzo. Sin importar si Kim está bien o no.

—Jodido calentamiento global —murmura Amarannthe—. Espero que Edward se lleve bien con su familia. Me volvería loca si quedara atrapada con la mía —se estremece.

—Se llevan bien —le digo—. Yo no lo esperaba hasta algún momento de enero, de todos modos —o febrero.

La puerta se abre y levanto la cabeza. Entra una pareja joven y Amaranthe va a ayudarlos. Yo ordeno las cosas bajo el mostrador.

—Creo que deberíamos cerrar —Amaranthe dice después de que la pareja compró unas cuerdas de guitarra y se vaya—. Son casi las 4 y ellos fueron los únicos clientes que hemos tenido desde el almuerzo.

—Tú vete —le digo—. Yo cerraré.

—¿En serio?

—Seguro.

—¿Irás al club? ¿Puedo recogerte a eso de las diez?

—¿Quizás el próximo año? —digo.

Me da una sonrisa suave. —Lo extrañas.

—Sí.

—Hey, puedes llevarlo el próximo año. Te lo he dicho antes, Edward sería un excelente gótico.

Sonrío. —Seguro que sí.

Ella también sonríe, me desea un feliz año nuevo, y me dice que la llame si me decido por ir al club. Después, toma su abrigo y, cuando la puerta se cierra detrás ella, me quedo sola en la tienda.

Todavía faltan 20 minutos para la hora de cierre. Y aunque estoy sola y extrañado a Edward, me niego a dejar que mi situación me haga miserable. Así que pongo un CD de música bailable y pongo los parlantes a todo volumen.

No soy una bailarina nata, pero algo puedo hacer, por lo que me muevo alrededor de la tienda, poniendo en orden cosas aquí y allá, organizo los CD que la gente ha cambiado de lugar. Cómo Wiillie Nelson terminó en la sección de Abba, no tengo ni idea. Mientras trabajo, canto junto a la música y pienso en todo lo positivo que me ha pasado. Tengo dos invitaciones para fiestas esta noche. Tres, si cuento los fuegos artificiales con Alice y Jasper. Mi boda es en menos de tres meses. Puedo, o no, ser codueña de una casa, y si no, entonces Edward y yo podemos divertirnos mucho buscando otra. Soy amada por el hombre más hermoso, por dentro y por fuera, que ha existido nunca. Y para Navidad me regaló las estrellas.

No lo hago demasiado mal, en verdad.

El CD termina y elijo otro. Una banda inglesa de los 80, Madness. Edward me la enseñó. La música comienza y la primera pista es _It Must Be Love_. Sonrío, canto y noto que alguien ha metido el envoltorio de una barra de chocolate dentro de una de las guitarras. Parte de ella asoma por el agujero de la guitarra. Sacudo la cabeza, pienso en las cosas que algunas personas pueden hacer, y camino hacia el pasillo de los instrumentos.

Estoy a punto de quitar el envoltorio de la guitarra, cuando noto algo más. Algo en el suelo al final del pasillo. Algo que no puede ser lo que parece.

Mi marcador.

Tirado en la alfombra, igual como esa noche en la biblioteca.

Se me acelera el corazón cuando me acerco despacio, con cautela, casi como si fuera un animal asustado. Lo tomo y sí, es el mío. La misma franja estrecha de cuero. El mismo diseño celta. La misma B negra en el reverso. Se me eriza la piel. Me tiemblan las manos cuando levanto la vista y ahí está él.

Edward Cullen está de pie al final del pasillo de los instrumentos. Sonriendo.

No puedo creer que esté aquí. Me lo quedo mirando, pensando si debo estar imaginándolo. Pero no. Camina hacia mí lentamente, su sonría se amplía. En el fondo, Madness canta esto debe ser amor, amor, amor.

También sonrío. Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas cuando extiendo una mano temblorosa. El marcador está en mi palma. Igual como esa primera noche…

Sacude la cabeza. Su mano toma la mía con suavidad, y curva mis dedos sobre la tira de cuero. —Fue un recuerdo —dice— Ya no lo necesito más —entonces me lleva a sus brazos—. No lo voy a necesitar nunca más.

El significado de sus palabras me golpea fuerte y las lágrimas de felicidad caen más rápido. Edward me limpia las mejillas, luego me besa.

Y qué beso.

Está lleno de amor y reencuentro. Es una promesa de que este es sólo el comienzo de mucho más. Es un beso que me arrasa por completo, dejándome con las piernas endebles, y débil contra él.

No puedo creer que él sea real. No puedo creer que esté aquí. Subo los brazos a su cuello y él me aprieta con fuerza contra su cuerpo. —Te amo —susurra cuando se aleja.

Me toma un momento recuperar el aliento mientras recuesto la cabeza contra su pecho. —También te amo, ¿qué haces aquí?

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y la risa retumba profundamente en su pecho. Es lindo de escuchar. Y de ver. —¡Qué bienvenida! —dice y rio.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Nos quedamos de pie allí, entre las guitarras y los violines, con la música sonando, sonriéndonos.

—Jared se lastimó durante las tormentas —dice Edward en voz baja. Desliza la mano por mi espalda lentamente—. Nada malo. Calculó mal un salto y aterrizó peor. Se quebró algunos huesos.

—¿Pero está bien? —recuerdo lo rápido que se curan los lobos. Lo he visto con Jake más de una vez.

—Estaba bien. Los huesos se repararon en un par de días y fue de nuevo el mismo. Pero Kim estaba fuera de sí. Ella insistió en ser la única en cuidarlo. Lo vendó. Se sentó junto a él. Le preparó la comida.

Puedo ver a dónde va esto. —¿Ella volvió a estar en contacto con su lado humano? —Edward asiente, sonriendo.

—Pasó justo antes de Navidad —dice—. La mejoría después de eso fue notable. Ella aún tiene mucho camino por recorrer, pero ya no me necesita. Así que ayer dije adiós.

—¿Y la ventisca? ¿La nieve? —él agita la mano con menosprecio y me doy cuenta de que corrió en medio de la tormenta para llegar aquí.

Casi me duele la cara con mi sonrisa. —Esa es una noticia maravillosa.

—Lo es —Edward enreda la mano en mi pelo—. Para ellos. Y para mí —me besa de nuevo, esta vez más suave. Lentamente. Haciéndome tiritar—. Es Año Nuevo —susurra contra mis labios—. Entiendo que puedas tener planes. Odiaría interrumpirlos.

—No —suspiro, cuando su boca se abre camino en mi cuello—. Nada que no pueda cancelar.

Rie. —En ese caso, tengo una sugerencia.

—Mm…

Se aleja un poco, después se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca una llave. La sostiene. En la etiqueta tiene escrito _Bowey Lane 1222_

—¡Oh!

Jadeo, no sólo por ver la llave, si no que por la brillante alegría que ilumina el rostro de Edward. Por un tiempo lo veo en sus ojos, y lo siento en mi corazón.

—Vamos, Bella —dice, y toma mi mano—. Vamos a casa.

.

* * *

.

Hola!

¿Cierto que son unos lindos? Me encantan, me encanta el Edward de Windchymes.

Este es el capítulo final y sólo queda el epílogo.

Muchas gracias a quienes sieguen leyendo y dejan sus comentarios.

Muchos cariños ;)


	20. Chapter 20

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y The Keepsake a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

 _Capítulo beteado por Erica Castelo. Muchas Gracias._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS...**

Esto nunca dejará de gustarme.

Jamás.

La velocidad es increíble, inhumana y sin esfuerzo —más cerca de volar que de correr. Mi cabello fluye detrás de mí en una ola caoba. Mis pies apenas tocan el suelo, no dejan huellas, ninguna señal de que he estado aquí. Mientras corro por el bosque el mundo debería ser un borrón, pero puedo ver cada vena de cada hoja de cada árbol que paso. Algunos kilómetros más adelante, hay un arroyo. Puedo oírlo. Y olerlo. Por el sonido puedo juzgar su profundidad y anchura. Es de unos dieciocho pies de ancho, tal vez veinte, pero lo saltaré como si estuviera pasando sobre la manguera del jardín.

No, esto nunca dejará de gustarme.

Detrás de mí, el bosque está en silencio. El sonido de las pisadas de Edward ha desaparecido y sonrío. Si me mantengo en mi plan, entonces hoy voy a ganar. Mi primera victoria. Y no la traeré a colación después, cuando él tenga que hacer valer nuestra apuesta.

Respiro profundamente, adentrando el aire frío de Alaska en mis pulmones. El aroma de principios de primavera me hace sonreír, y junto con las flores silvestres y pino, mi nariz me dice que hay un par de caribúes a un par de millas al este. Pero no los molestaré. Estoy llena por ahora. Puedo probar el bisonte y el oso en mi lengua.

Mis pies me llevan hacia adelante y ahora el arroyo está a la vista – agua cristalina chapoteando contra las rocas cubiertas de musgo. Un segundo más tarde, lo dejo atrás, y mis pies ni siquiera están mojados.

La ciudad ahora no está lejos. Puedo oír el estruendo lejano de un autobús, y el tintineo débil de la campana sobre la puerta de la oficina de correos. Hay murmullos de conversación y el ruido sordo de algo que cargan en una camioneta. La ciudad está tomando vida y el día comienza para la gente de Healy. Juzgando por la pálida luz de un sol cubierto por las nubes, deben ser las nueve de la mañana. Edward y yo hemos estado cazando desde la medianoche. Bueno, no _sólo_ cazando. Se me eriza la piel ante el recuerdo de él desnudo a la luz de la luna, de su cuerpo duro contra el mío…

—¡Maldita sea!

Mi pie tambalea sobre una roca y cierro rápidamente el recuerdo porque no puedo distraerme ahora. Miro rápido por encima del hombro, con el pelo azotándome la cara para ver si Edward viene, aunque sé que no está allí. Aun así, cuando veo el bosque vacío detrás de mí, una nueva sonrisa se extiende en mi cara. Creo que realmente lo tengo esta vez.

Esta carrera es mía.

Hacemos esto a veces; separarnos después de una cacería y correr de vuelta al auto. En los dos años desde mi transformación, ha habido once carreras y Edward ha ganado cada una de ellas; las velocidades que puede alcanzar son increíbles. Incluso durante mi fase de recién nacido, cuando mi fuerza y velocidad estaban en su apogeo, él era mucho más rápido. Nunca lo vencería a menos que utilizara la astucia. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Cambié el curso que él esperaba que tomara, pareciendo como si hubiese tomado el atajo menos pensado, llegando al otro lado de la ciudad y caminar por la avenida en donde estaba estacionado el auto, en el inicio de una ruta turística. No es una ruta directa, pero el bosque por este camino es menos denso. Tendré el camino más despejado, menos que esquivar. No ganaré por mucho, pero voy a ganar.

El primer vistazo de edificios aparece entre las ramas. Un segundo después, traspaso la línea de árboles y freno a una caminata rápida, riéndome para mí misma. A la distancia está nuestro Jeep gris acero, sólo en el pequeño estacionamiento bajo el letrero que dice "Zona Turística por este lado", y no hay Edward regodeándose a la vista. ¡Sí!

La mañana es fría, así que me abrocho la chaqueta y meto las manos en los bolsillos, como un humano haría. Con propósito, paso Daisy´s Diner y la oficina de correos, luego cruzo la calle haciendo una constante línea recta hacia el Jeep. Recogeremos el correo mientras estamos en la ciudad; y conseguiremos algunos suministros de la tienda, pero no me atrevo a parar ahora, por si acaso. Edward y yo podemos hacer las compras juntos; rápidamente, después de haber ganado. Después nos apuraremos para llegar a la casa y Alexander nos recibirá con abrazos y risas tras pasar la noche con la tía Rose y el tío Em. Mi corazón se hincha y casi me abrazo a mí misma al pensar en tener a mi hijo en los brazos.

Del bolsillo delantero de los _jeans_ , el timbre de Edward suena al mismo tiempo que escucho el sonido sordo de mi nombre.

Una mujer se apresura en salir del comedor, envuelta en una chaqueta gruesa, con un gorro y una bufanda sobre la mitad de la cara – como si estuviera lista para un invierno ártico en vez de la primavera de Alaska. El teléfono no para de sonar. La mujer saluda con la mano y grita. Mientras mi mente baraja rápidamente entre los pocos residentes y comerciantes de Healy que he visto o conocido, buscando uno que calce, su bufanda cae y abro mucho la boca.

—Dios mío —una devastadora mezcla de pánico y alegría me recorren. Siento como si hubiera tomado un cable de alta tensión y mis rodillas casi flaquean—. ¿Mamá?

Se supone que esto no debe pasar. Nunca debería volver a verla. Después de esa última visita hace dos navidades, se suponía que todo sería correos electrónicos, textos y fotos borrosas antes de mi muerte fingida el próximo año. Pensamos que era mejor quedarnos en Alaska hasta entonces. Renee siempre odió el frío.

Había llorado una semana después de la última visita. Edward había llorado conmigo. Ahora, mis ojos pican y arden, parpadeo rápido, y aunque no hay lágrimas siento mi labio inferior temblar.

—¡Bella!

Mi teléfono deja de sonar. Edward no puede estar lejos y ahora entiendo que él probablemente escuchó los pensamientos de Renee. O tal vez Alice lo ha llamado. Pero la advertencia llegó demasiado tarde.

—¡Bella! —ella se acerca. Su corazón está zumbando en un latido excitado, la sangre canta en sus venas. Sus ojos brillan, llenos de amor.

Amor de madre.

Sé exactamente cómo se siente.

Pero también sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer aquí. Tengo que volver la cabeza y caminar rápido. Desaparecer rápidamente, cambiar mi postura tan completamente mientras camino, con tal que Renee esté segura de que ha cometido un error. Pero no me puedo mover. Mis pies, tan rápidos hace un momento, de pronto se arraigan en el pavimento. Mi teléfono suena de nuevo, de alguna manera U2 suena más frenético esta vez. Renee me está sonriendo, mi corazón lucha con mi cerebro y mis pies no se mueven.

—¡Bella! ¡Cariño, soy yo!

Un sollozo roto se me escapa. —¡Mamá!

Ahora muevo los pies. Rápido. Hacia ella. Renee abre los brazos y en tan sólo unos pocos pasos cruzo el camino y me hundo en su abrazo.

Me abraza con fuerza y pierdo las palabras. Termino por envolverla con mis brazos, absorbiendo su calor, su amor, y su olor, que arde en mi garganta, aunque apenas lo noto. Estoy envuelta en recuerdos desvaídos de ella y míos, y de pronto tengo nueve y estoy llegando a casa del campamento de verano. La he extrañado mucho. Mi cuerpo tiembla mientras lloro en silencio contra su hombro y ella nos mece adelante y atrás.

—Bella —canturrea cuando tomo respiraciones agudas y temblorosas.

—¿Qué… qué estas… cómo…? —no puedo pensar con claridad. Estoy tan abrumada que apenas puedo formar una frase. Las palabras que _logro_ encontrar vienen directamente desde mi corazón—. Oh, mamá, qué bueno es verte. Muy bueno.

Ella rie. —También me alegro de verte. Y ha sido mucho tiempo. Sé que nos mandamos textos y correos electrónicos, pero yo te he extrañado y he estado viendo fotos viejas y no podía esperar otro año para que terminaras tu proyecto de investigación, y sé que para ti es difícil escaparte de eso, así que pensé en venir hasta ti —se aleja, me sostiene con los brazos extendidos, paradas en la vereda—. ¡Sorpresa! —rie—. He reservado tres noches en el Healy Welcome Inn —tiene lágrimas en los ojos, pero cuando se las limpia, su risa decae y su amplia sonrisa se transforma lentamente en un ceño fruncido. Hay un incremento en el ritmo de su pulso, ahora que me estudia de cerca. Mi alegría se desvanece y siento una punzada de pánico fresco cuando me pregunto cómo explicarle que no me veo exactamente igual; por qué mis rasgos son más nítidos, más refinados.

—Oh, Bella —susurra Renee, acercándose—. Cariño, ¿te has puesto bótox?

-0-

Mi madre siempre ha sido un poco despistada. Impulsiva y errática. Pero sus instintos siempre han sido agudos. Como cuando en nuestra boda me dijo en voz baja que Alice era casi de otro mundo, y que Esme parecía de otra época. Había dicho cosas similares de Edward y Carlisle… —Es como si no llegasen a pertenecer a este lugar como nosotros, meros mortales —había reído al decirlo, pero en sus ojos había curiosidad.

—No —murmura ahora, buscando mi cara—. Esto es más que bótox.

Bajo la mirada, dejando que mi cabello se convierta en una cortina. Tal vez debería decirle que me hice algo – cirugía plástica después de un accidente sobre el que no quería preocuparla. ¿Funcionaría eso?

Ahora puedo oír a Edward en la distancia cuando se estrella con tres árboles a unos cinco kilómetros al sur.

—Y tus ojos…

—Contactos —miento rápidamente—. El año pasado supe que necesitaba anteojos, así que conseguí lentes de contacto. Me decidí por un color diferente. Es divertido. Ya sabes…

Mi risa es inestable. La sonrisa de Renee es indecisa.

Me toca la cara suavemente. Al hacer el primer contacto, su ceño se profundiza, su voz es inestable cuando continúa. —Um, así que hace un par de noches vi un anuncio en televisión sobre vuelos baratos a Alaska. Fue casi como una señal de universo, Bella, ¿estás bien? Pareces un poco distraída —con el pulgar acaricia con ternura mi mejilla, y aunque me cuesta saber qué hacer, me inclino a su toque.

—Estoy bien. Sólo sorprendida, ya sabes.

Ella asiente lentamente, su pulgar continúa la suave caricia. —Bueno, está bien entonces —dice—. Así que, de todos modos, el autobús del aeropuerto me dejó aquí hace un rato. Iba a llamarte mientras pedía un café y no lo podía creer cuando te vi por la ventana. Oh, cariño, estás tan fría. Más que el clima.

Mi mente de vampiro, normalmente muy clara y tranquila, es todo un caos. Quiero contarle todo a mi mamá; sobre mí, de su nieto, pero todo lo que puedo ofrecerle es una mentira. Pero, ¿qué mentira exactamente? ¿Cómo se juega a esto? ¿Y dónde está Edward? Siento que se me va a romper el corazón. Pero armo una sonrisa en mi cara y sigo mintiendo.

—Es porque he estado afuera mucho tiempo —Renee deja caer la mano, a la vez que froto las mías y las llevo a mi boca para soplar en ellas. —Es por el viento frío. Hace que todo se sienta más frío, eso es todo —Soplo de nuevo en mis manos, la manga de mi chaqueta se levanta y el brazalete en mi muñeca queda a la vista, distrayendo a Renee. Sonríe, y siento un débil sentido de alivio.

—Oh, eso me lleva como a veinte años atrás—dice, tocado la banda de brillantes colores—. Sarah Black… ¿recuerdas a la madre de Jacob? Ella tenía una igual y pensaba que era muy bonita. ¿Es de La Push?

—Um… —asiento vagamente. El brazalete de tejido intrincado y con delicadas mostacillas, al estilo tradicional Quileute, había sido hecho por Kim. Representa la familia y fue un regalo de ella y Jared cuando nació Alexander.

—Tienes que entrar, salir del frío —Renee cambia de nuevo de tema, y toma mi mano entre las suyas. Sus ojos de pronto están especulativos una vez más, con mi pulsera olvidada y sus ojos enfocados en mi cara, luego la baja a nuestras manos. Vuelve a levantar la vista, mirándome a los ojos, y su corazón inicia un rápido y asustado latido justo cuando su boca suelta un jadeo. No sé de dónde viene, pero veo la verdad comenzar a mostrarse en sus ojos. El color deja su cara. Mi pecho se contrae y arde de temor. Deja caer mi mano y da un rápido paso hacia atrás, y la pequeña distancia entre nosotras se siente como kilómetros. Cada segundo es un siglo. Se lleva la mano a la boca, mientras sus ojos me dan una larga mirada de pies a cabeza y de regreso —como si me estuviera viendo por primera vez, y le asustara lo que ve. Su expresión es dolorosa de ver y puedo saborear su miedo. Es agrio y fuerte en mi lengua. No sé qué decir, o qué hacer. Retuerzo las manos cuando el corazón de mi madre pareciera romperle las costillas.

—Mamá…

—No —jadea—. No puede ser…

Entiendo una mano temblorosa. —Mamá, yo… sigo siendo yo.

Gracias a dios, ahora Edward está cerca del borde del bosque, en la ruta turística. Atrapo su olor y sé que en qué momento está a la vista, a pesar de que estoy de espaldas a él.

—¡Hey! —grita alegre.

Renee gira bruscamente la cabeza en su dirección y sigo su mirada. Él está corriendo a la mitad del camino, con una sonrisa bien practicada en su rostro. Para cualquier otra persona parecería que la imprevista aparición de mi madre le ha alegrado el día. Pero puedo ver la tensión en sus ojos, en la postura de sus hombros, en la forma en que sus pies tocan la calle, y estoy desesperada por saber lo que ha visto en la mente de mi madre. Cuando llega donde nosotras, pasa el brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me abraza.

—Renee… —dice en voz baja, aunque hay un sutil temblor en su voz. Sus ojos recorren su cuerpo, de cabeza a los pies—. ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar…? —comienza, pero ella sacude la cabeza, levanta la mano para que se detenga. Luego me enfrenta una vez más, mirándome profundamente a los ojos.

—¿Mamá?

Hay un cambio en su expresión, un cambio en su postura. Toma una respiración profunda, Edward exhala, y su cuerpo casi descansa en el mío.

—¿Qué? —miro entre los dos – Edward mira a Renee, Renne me mira a mí. Y no puedo dejar de temblar.

Sorprendentemente, su corazón comienza a ralentizar y calmarse. Su miedo se desvanece y su olor cambia. Me ofrece una sonrisa incrédula e inestable. Luego, abre los brazos y me toma en un feroz, feroz abrazo. —Está bien, cariño —susurra—. No tengas miedo.

-0-

La mano de Edward está en mi muslo, apretando para tranquilízame, sentados en un reservado en la esquina del Daisy's Diner. Somos los únicos clientes y mientras el personal está ocupado con una orden equivocada de trozos de atún enlatados, Renee bebe café fuerte y habla. Pensaba que seríamos nosotros quienes diéramos las explicaciones mientras ella escuchaba, pero después de una breve explicación sobre nuestra dieta amistosa con los humanos y por qué podíamos andar bajo la luz del día, hemos estado mayormente en silencio mientras mi madre habla sobre el cuadro de un lobo que colgaba en la sala de estar de los Black, su curiosidad sobre las tradiciones de las tribus y la historia, su coqueteo con los espíritus animales y las historias de Sarah sobre los fríos y los lobos.

—Fue tu pulsera lo que me lo recordó —dice, señalando mi muñeca, donde las teníamos tomadas sobre la mesa—. Sarah decía que eran sólo leyendas, pero las leyendas tienen que comenzar en alguna parte, ¿no? Siempre he pensado eso. Y hoy, cuando vi el brazalete… ya sabes, a veces las cosas más pequeñas cuentan las historias más grandes —me da un apretón—. Estabas tan asustada por mi reacción, pude ver el miedo en tus ojos —una lágrima se le escapa y cae por su mejilla—. Te amo, sin importar lo que comas o el color de tus ojos. Nunca deberías estar asustada de mí, Bella.

La dulce ironía. El humano diciéndole al vampiro que no tenga miedo. Así es mi madre.

Renee se acomoda en su asiento. —Así que, ¿supongo que esto significa que los hombros lobos también son reales?

Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada, y eso es suficiente para Renee. Ella asiente. —Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo podría una mitad de la leyenda ser verdad sin la otra? No tendría sentido. Entonces, ¿supongo que Charlie sabe? Debería, si ahora está casado con Sue.

—Él sabe —Edward confirma en voz baja.

—Pero no fue que decidiéramos decirle a él y no a ti —agrego rápidamente—. Después de se casó con alguien de la tribu, fue casi inevitable —especialmente cuando uno de los hombres lobos es su hijastro.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? —pregunta Renee.

—No estábamos allí cuando se enteró —digo—. Pero según Jake, sólo dijo que eso explicaba algunas cosas, luego se quedó callado por un rato. Más de lo de costumbre.

—Procesándolo —Renee asiente—. Es lo que hace.

Y cuando lo hubo procesado, había venido directamente a Alaska, conduciendo toda la noche para verme y asegurarse de que estaba bien, y que mi transformación había sido mi elección. Él y Sue ahora son visitas regulares, y Alexander ya tiene su propia caña de pescar.

Renee exhala y sacude la cabeza un poco, como limpiando sus pensamientos. —Entiendo cómo se enteró Charlie, y obviamente sé que esto no es algo para anunciar por Facebook, pero, sinceramente, Bella, ¿por qué no me lo _dijiste_? ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Ibas a desaparecer para siempre? ¿Crees que te olvidaría? Fingir una muerte… oh… —hace una pausa y bajo los ojos—. Ese era el plan, ¿no? —su rostro palidece.

—Lo siento mucho —mi susurro se quiebra, mi voz desaparece.

—¿Comprendes lo que me haría eso?

Pienso en Alex, y sí, sé exactamente lo que le haría. Mira hacia otro lado y cierra los ojos. Y mientras yo quiero colapsar y contarle todo, no estoy segura de cuánto puede saber. Con Edward no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar y no estoy segura de cuánto del protocolo puedo romper. Con esto, no sólo Edward y yo somos los afectados, después de todo.

—Sólo la idea de recibir _esa_ llamada… —se estremece y me lanza una mirada acusadora—. Ya sabes, si alguien puede aceptar lo sobrenatural, soy yo. He abrazado lo extraño y lo maravilloso toda mi vida.

—Lo sé.

—¿Quién te enseñó a leer las hojas de té?

—Tú.

—¿Hicimos excursiones por el desierto buscando signos de aterrizajes de ovnis?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué fue lo que dije esa vez sobre la casa con las persianas azules?

Filtro rápidamente a través de los nublados recuerdos humanos… persianas azules, persianas azules… no lo recuerdo, pero puedo adivinar.

—¿Creías que estaba embrujada?

—¡Exactamente! —Renee cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, como si se tratara de la prueba final de que debería haberle confiado mi transformación—. Es por eso que no la arrendé, a pesar de que me gustaban los mosaicos en el baño —voltea hacia Edward—. Tenía unos rayos de sol detrás del lavamanos. Pero la energía estaba mal. Todo mal.

—No es que pensáramos que no fueras a aceptar la transformación de Bella —dice Edward, con suavidad—. No te lo podíamos decir por tu propia seguridad.

—¿ _Mi_ seguridad? —mira a Edward y a mí, con el ceño fruncido—. Estoy confundida.

—No corres peligro con nosotros, pero hay algunos de nuestra especie que te matarían para mantener en secreto nuestra existencia.

—Oh… —Renee se sacude en su silla, mientras Edward continúa.

—Y debes entender que otros humanos no son tolerantes como tú.

—No —murmura—. No es así. Pero no le diría a nadie. Ni siquiera a Phill.

—Las personas tienen deslices a veces, sin darse cuenta.

Parpadea ante nosotros, y veo una nueva comprensión en sus ojos. —Si muchas personas lo saben, se corre la voz y llega a esos otros que ustedes dicen…

Edward asiente, leyendo claramente el resto de la oración en sus pensamientos. —Bella también estaría en peligro, sí.

—¿Y el resto de tu familia?

Edward asiente.

Renee inhala con fuerza. Abre mucho los ojos. Edward ladea la cabeza ligeramente para hablarme en voz baja. —El instinto de protección de tu madre es increíblemente fuerte —dice—. Como su resolución. Ella no va decir nada —rie bajito—. En realidad, no creo que Aro tenga posibilidades si trata de meterse contigo, o cualquiera de su familia.

Dulce alivio fluye a través de mí y me inclino hacia él, acomodándome contra su hombro. Me besa en la cabeza. Renee toma un largo trago de su café, y con Edward seguimos nuestra rápida conversación bajo el aliento, al estilo vampiro.

—Escuchaste sus pensamientos cuando estabas en bosque, ¿no? Es por eso que estabas tratando de llamarme.

Hace un imperceptible movimiento con la cabeza. —Pero no contestaste y entonces recibí una llamada de Alice —con Jared lejos en una de sus visitas de un par de semanas a La Push, las visiones de Alice le estaban dando bastante qué hacer—. Había visto que estabas como un ciervo frente a las luces y no sabía por qué.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que tu madre estaba en la ciudad buscándote, sí. Ellos querrán saber qué pasó después —y como el teléfono de Edward se ha mantenido en silencio, supongo que Alice no ha visto nada.

Renee deja su tazón en la mesa y nos sonríe.

—Se ven muy bien juntos. Siempre supe que el universo tenía algo más planeado para ti, Bella. Algo extraordinario —suspira—. ¿Hay algo más que necesite saber?

Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada. No estoy segura sobre qué más él querría revelar, así que me sorprende un poco cuando se inclina hacia adelante y le dice en voz baja, sin ningún preámbulo, que puede leer mentes.

Las cejas de Renee casi tocan el techo. Lo mira y sonríe. —Cuarenta y dos —dice—. Pamela Anderson… Yellow Submarine… pescado y papas fritas… eh, no, no es algo de los vampiros, sólo soy yo… no se puede aprender, no —Los ojos de Renee van hacia mí y Edward rie—. Sí, excepto la suya, que es la única que no puedo leer… no, no sé por qué… —rie de nuevo—. Antes me frustraba, pero creo que ahora me gusta que sea así.

—Disculpen, estoy aquí —agito la mano en el aire—. Hola.

Edward me da una sonrisa tímida. Renee se ve algo avergonzada.

—Lo siento, cariño. Eso fue grosero de mi parte, hablar con Edward en su cabeza delante de ti. Pero es increíble. Siempre pensé que la PES (1) era una posibilidad si una persona estaba realmente sintonizada. He leído libros sobre el tema. Incluso fui a ese seminario una vez. ¿Recuerdas Bella? ¿Ese curso sobre _PES y TÚ_? —hace una pausa para tomar una respiración rápida—. Supongo que significa que ahora debo tener cuidado con lo que pienso a tu alrededor, Edward —luego cierra los ojos y hace un gesto con la mano mientras rie—. Qué estoy diciendo; todo lo que pienso sale directo por mi boca, de todos modos.

Siempre he sospechado que era verdad.

La discusión sobre el atún enlatado es cada vez más intensa. Una camarera escapa de la tensión, camina con fuerza hacia nuestra mesa y exige saber si alguien quiere pedir más café. Renee apura su taza, la de Edward y mía están intactas. Todos declinamos y la camarera se va pisando fuerte—. Bueno, ella es un pequeño rayo de sol —murmura Renee—. Puedo quedarme sin una taza de su ira, sinceramente. ¿Dime que están pensando, Edward?

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué?

—No puedes hacer eso —siseo, inclinándome sobre la mesa—. Es como leer su correo.

—Oh, no lo es —ella contesta—. Y estoy segura de que él, a veces, te ha mantenido al tanto de los pensamientos de las personas. No me digas que nunca le pediste lo mismo.

Me acomodo en mi asiento y doblo los brazos. Edward intenta no reírse. Renee empuja mi pie bajo la mesa y de pronto estoy sonriendo.

—Esto es como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no es así? —dice.

—Sí.

Ella se estira sobre la mesa y pone mi mano en la suya. —Te he extrañado —dice.

—También te extrañé —y no me di cuenta de cuánto hasta que la vi en la calle hace media hora. O tal vez no admitiría cuánto.

—Renee, Bella y yo queremos que te quedes con nosotros mientras estés aquí —Edward me sonríe mientras se dirige a mi madre, y una burbuja de felicidad se hincha en mi pecho.

—Me quiero quedar con mi mamá —susurro para que sólo Edward pueda oír. Se inclina, besa mi frente y voltea hacia Renee.

—No quiero molestar —dice ella—. Es por eso que reservé el hotel.

Edward sacude la cabeza. —No va a pasar. Nuestra casa no es grande, pero hay un estudio que se convierte en una habitación de invitados. Te quedarás con nosotros. Y, además, hay alguien que queremos que conozcas.

-0-

En el asiento trasero del Jeep, Renee todavía está sorprendida.

—Un nieto —murmura por octava vez—. ¿Cuántos años? Sé que me dijiste, pero… un nieto.

—Él tiene dos —sentada de lado en el asiento del pasajero, la veo a ella y luego a Edward.

—Alexander —dice ella—. Alexander Masen. Alex Masen. Es un buen nombre.

—Pensamos lo mismo.

—Un nieto —susurra de nuevo—. ¡Oh! Detén el auto. ¡Debo llevarle algo!

—Mamá, no tienes que…

—¡Sí, tengo qué! No puedo reunirme con él con las manos vacías, ¿qué clase de abuela me hace? Ahora, ¿qué le gusta? Edward, da la vuelta.

—En serio, mamá, él no necesita…

—Le gusta la pintura —Edward interrumpe en voz baja—. Si te ofreces a pintar un cuadro con él, le encantará.

—Oh… —Renee pierde parte de su fanfarronería―. Ya sabes, es una idea encantadora. Solía pintar con Bella todo el tiempo.

Se apoya en su asiento de nuevo. ―Un nieto― murmura.

Todo está en silencio por un rato y me pregunto si Renee se está quedando dormida ya que se levantó temprano, el largo viaje, y la sobrecarga de revelaciones sobrenaturales. Pero no. Reordena sus pensamientos, porque a pocos kilómetros de la casa, las preguntas rápidas comienzan.

Contesto todos los clichés sobre crucifijos, colmillos y ajo. Queda fascinada con la velocidad y la fuerza, la visión y la audición. Luego le entrego información básica sobre el embarazo de vampiros y el nacimiento. Dejo fuera la agonía de mis tres días de transición. Y entonces ella tiene curiosidad sobre mi fase de recién nacido.

― ¿Hubo alguna… que tú… ya sabes…? Mueve la mano vagamente, sin tratar de explicar más las cosas―. ¿Desliz? Quiero decir, yo lo entendería si lo hiciste…

―No. Ningún desliz. Borrón y cuenta nueva ―aunque hubo un par de encuentros muy cercanos, y una que les tomó tanto a Edward como a Emmett contenerme de ir detrás de un excursionista que se había salido del sendero. Pero Edward mantuvo la promesa que me hizo cuando era humana, y se aseguró de que nunca hiciera algo de lo que me arrepintiera pudiera arrepentir.

La conversación avanza y Renee está contenta por mis planes de escribir libros para niños y por el reciente nombramiento de Edward, gracias a documentos falsificados, como coordinador de los cursos en línea del departamento de sicología del programa de educación a distancia de la Universidad de Chicago.

Mientras hablamos, Edward llama a Carlisle y le informa. Gracias a Dios por los cerebros vampiros. Una parte de mí se centra en Renee y en explicarle que los vampiros no necesitan dentistas, mientras que la otra parte escucha la llamada en susurros de Edward. Después de la visión de Alice y que llamara a Edward, había estado esperando saber el resultado. Estoy preocupada por la reacción que tendrá Carlisle ante nuestra decisión, pero después de una larga pausa, dice que entiende, y hay casi un tono de necesidad en su tono. ―Sería bueno para Alex que conozca a su abuela ―dice―. Les haré saber a todos aquí. Y dile a Renee que estamos deseando volver a verla ―Edward le da las gracias antes de cortar la llamada. Pasa su mano arriba y abajo por mi muslo.

El cambio en la relación entre Carlisle y Edward ha sido sutil y aunque sé que comenzó de nuevo cuando Edward perdió y luego recuperó sus recuerdos, la nueva dinámica ha quedado más clara después de nuestro matrimonio y del nacimiento de Alex. Carlisle siempre será como un padre para Edward. Su opinión siempre será valorada, y buscara a veces su consejo, pero ahora Edward es su propio hombre. Él es Edward Masen, jefe de su propia familia, protector y proveedor, y su relación con Carlisle es como de un hombre con otro, no como un padre con su hijo adolescente. Me inclino y beso la mejilla de Edward. De alguna manera, él está muy lejos del chico que conocí en Forks, apenas lo reconozco. Y no sólo porque mis recuerdos son borrosos.

―Sabes ―dice Renee, sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo―. Pensaba que yo sería la sorpresa, al venir sin previo aviso. ¿Pero todo esto? ―hace un gesto entre Edward y yo―. Todo esto realmente supera mi boleto barato de avión.

.

-0-

.

Cuando nos detenemos fuera de nuestra casa en medio del bosque, Renee es toda exclamaciones y suspiros. La casa de piedra original de los Cullen es grande y fue construida hace más de cien años, pero se ha añadido un ala separada para nosotros y Alex. Y otra para Kim y Jared. Emmett lo llama el Complejo Cullen.

Mientras Edward va al lado a buscar a Alex donde su tía y tío, llevo a Renee hacia el interior para darle un recorrido.

―Oh, es precioso ―se mueve con lentitud por la sala de estar con sus grandes sillones y estanterías empotradas, hasta detenerse al lado de la chimenea de piedra―. Muy lindo ―le da el visto bueno a la pequeña cocina que he diseñado con la ayuda de Esme y está llorosa para cuando nos detenemos frente a la puerta de la habitación de Alexander―. Qué lindo cubrecamas ―dice―. Me encantan los pequeños barcos de adorno ¿le gustan los barcos? ―mira las muestras de obras de arte de su nieto que hemos colgado en las paredes y rie―. Parece que le gustan.

―Está loco por ellos. Lo llevamos al puerto de Janeau apenas la semana pasada ―había sido un buen día, con las filas de barcos de todas formas y tamaños y Alex había estado muy emocionado. Las fotos resultantes ocupaban casi toda la memoria de mi cámara.

―Esto es… ¡lo es! Pintaste en la pared la casa del árbol de Winnie de Pooh. Y mira… ―se acerca a la cómoda y toma el Jack en la caja (2)―.No he visto uno de estos desde hace años. Se ve antiguo.

―Lo es. Era de Edward. Era su juguete favorito cuando era pequeño.

Me mira, sorprendido. ―Un vampiro sentimental ―sonríe.

―Conservó algunas cosas especiales. En una bodega. Cuando Alex sea algo mayor, heredará un conjunto completo de soldaditos de plomo y las obras completas de Julio Verne.

Vamos al estudio y juntas armamos el sofá cama tamaño King.

― ¿Aquí es donde siempre viven? ―Renee pregunta cuando tomamos un lado cada una y estiramos las sábanas.

―No. Todavía tenemos la casa en Bowery Lane y siempre la tendremos. Es como nuestra base y la heredaremos de nosotros mismo cada cincuenta años más o menos.

―Inteligente ―Renee asiente y no puedo creer que estoy teniendo esta conversación con mi madre.

―Y Edward todavía tiene su casa de infancia en Chicago. Los Cullen tienen otros lugares repartidos por todo el país ―y ahora que lo pienso, Renee sabiendo la verdad y sin tener que seguir escondiéndose aquí, probablemente podemos volver a Bowery Lane y su habitación verde lima antes de lo que pensábamos.

Cuando ponemos las almohadas en su lugar, llegan los sonidos de una risa desde el exterior, y los gritos excitados de un niño pequeño.

―¿Es él? ―Renee pregunta, levantando la cabeza. Asiento, nos apresuramos a la ventana de la sala y mi corazón se hincha con lo que veo. Alex está montado sobre los hombros de su padre mientras Edward trota por el jardín. Ambos ríen, con los rostros iluminados, brillando, como si este fuera el mejor juego del mundo.

―¡Más! ―grita Alex―. ¡Más papá!

Así que Edward le da más, cambia de dirección, en zigzag por el camino de entrada, dando algunos saltos aquí y allá, por lo que Alex rebota arriba y abajo.

―Oh, es precioso ―susurra Renee―. Tiene el color de cabello de Edward.

―Lo sé. Y sus ojos son color marrón. Edward dice que son mis ojos.

Renee toma mi mano y aprieta. ―Escúchalo ―dice ella―. Esa risa… nunca he oído algo sí… es como música ―comienza a sollozar y busca en su bolsillo un pañuelo de papel― Él es hermoso. Pero no puedo decir… ¿qué tiene diferente?

―No es obvio ―le digo, riendo mientras observo a mi marido convertirse en un caballo para su propia diversión yo pienso, tanto como para nuestro hijo―. Es un poco más avanzado que el promedio de los niños de dos años, pero no tanto como para parecer inusual.

―¿Estás diciendo que es inteligente? ―dice Renee y tengo que estar de acuerdo.

―Sí. Es inteligente. Y su ritmo cardiaco es más lento que el de un niño humano, y su temperatura corporal es menor. Come alimentos humanos, pero no necesita dormir tanto, seis horas en la noche para él está bien. Además de eso… ―me encojo de hombros―. Tendremos que esperar y ver.

―¿Él brilla?

―No.

―¿Edward también puede leer su mente?

Eso es algo de lo que no estamos seguros. ―Hasta ahora, no. Él nos hace llegar destellos de sus pensamientos aquí y allá, pero eso es todo. Si eso va a cambiar, no lo sabemos.

Renee asiente, con los ojos fijos en la escena que sucede en el camino de entrada.

―Debe haber sido un hermoso bebé.

En mi cuello tengo el antiguo relicario de planta que Edward me dio la mañana que Alexander nació. La saco suavemente de debajo de mi suéter y lo abro.

―Tenemos muchas fotos de cuando era bebé ―digo y mi mamá se acerca a mirar―. Pero este es Alex cuando tenía sólo un día de vida.

Sus ojos se humedecen de nuevo ―Adorable. Se puede ver la leve pelusa de pelo, ¿cierto?

Sonrío. Alex no tenía mucho pelo cuando nació, pero lo que sí tenía, sin duda, era de su padre. Fue lo primero que noté cuando Edward lo puso en mis brazos.

En el exterior, Edward baja a Alex de sus hombros y comienza un juego de pillarse alrededor del auto. Edward se deja atrapar y luego es su turno para atrapar a Alex, quien salta entre el Jeep y mi Honda con sus piernas gorditas.

―¿Tiene amigos? ―Renee pide― ¿Juega con otros niños?

―No mucho ―mi corazón se encoge un poco. Ninguna historia es perfecta y esta es lo malo de tener un bebé híbrido―. Vamos al parque y si allí hay niños de su edad, juegan. E irá a la escuela cuando sea el momento, pero ahora mismo, cuando es tan pequeño, es demasiado arriesgado para él interactuar con demasiados niños humanos.

―¿Porque podría decir algo que levente sospechas en la gente?

Asiento. ―Pero Jacob y Beth nos visitan con su hijo, Nicholas. Él tiene la misma edad y los chicos lo pasan bien juntos ―y sus tíos son como niños grandes. Jared entra en fase y así Alex puede montarse sobre su espalda. Kim y Alice pintan y dibujan con él. ¡Algunos días Edward y yo apenas tenemos la oportunidad de verlo! ―. Es muy amado. Y hay otros niños en el mundo como él, sólo tenemos que encontrarlos.

―¿Es muy difícil?

―Carlisle y Edward están haciendo averiguaciones discretas―le pongo a las palabras comillas en el aire y Renee sonríe.

Cuando por fin entran, Alex corre a mis brazos.

―¡Mamá! ―lo levanto, envuelve los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y aprieta tan fuerte como puede―. ¿Pillaste un oso?

―Pillé un oso ―le digo, acariciando su mejilla suavemente con la nariz y respiro en él―. Uno marrón grande. ¿Te has divertido con la tía Rose y el tío Em? ―asiente y abre sus manitos a lo ancho―. ¿Así de divertido, eh? ―asiente de nuevo, con más fuerza esta vez ―¿Qué comiste para el desayuno?

―Huevos revueltos.

―Huevos revueltos. ¡Yum!

Si lo pudiera cargar por siempre, lo haría, pero un segundo después se retuerce para bajarse, así que lo dejo en el suelo y se va en línea recta hacia su tren de madera de juguete que se guarda en la esquina cerca de las estanterías. Se ocupa con la corrida de carros, empujándolos adelante y atrás sobre las vías, en figura de ochos, haciendo sonidos de tren mientras avanza.

Renee está de pie atrás, casi escondida en la puerta de la sala, viendo. Está embelesada, al parecer, con una mirada de asombro en su rostro. Nunca antes la he visto sin palabras.

―Alexander ―Edward se agacha junto a él en el suelo―. Hay alguien aquí que quiere saludarte ―le hace un gesto para que Renee se acerque―. Ella es la abuela Renee.

―Ella es mi mamá ―agrego, para darle algún contexto.

Hay curiosidad en los ojos de Alex, pero también una sonrisa en sus labios, a la vez que Renee también se agacha, y lo saluda bajito. La sonrisa que tengo es tan amplia que casi duele.

―Estás en la foto ―Alex deja caer su tren y va a la estantería, tirando de un álbum del estante inferior donde guardamos su colección de Dr Seuss y Winnie The Pooh―. Mira, Renny.

―Renny ―susurra Renee, mirándome a través de las lágrimas― Me dice Renny. Me encanta ―se seca los ojos y luego le da toda su atención a Alex y a las fotos.

Los álbumes de fotos son una gran parte de nuestra vida. Cuentan historias, no sólo de grandes eventos como la boda o mi embarazo, sino que también momentos del día a día. Fue idea de Edward mantener un recuerdo visual de cuanto pudiera de mi vida humana, para ayudarme a mantener la mayor cantidad de recuerdos que pudiera, y compartirlos con Alex.

Edward sabe lo que es estar sin recuerdos.

Y ver las fotos es una de las cosas que más le gusta hacer a Alex; lo tiene fascinado el poder ver al mismo tiempo a una persona en la vida real y en la foto.

Se deja caer sobre su trasero, cambiando las páginas, pasando por mi graduación, y la de Edward, de las fotos del día en que nos mudamos a Bowery Lane, hasta que llega una imagen de nuestra boda. Señala triunfalmente a la imagen de Edward y mía, junto a Renee y Phill.

―Sí, esa soy yo ―dice Renee, encantada―. ¿Y quién es ella?

―Mamá.

―¿Y él?

―Papá

―Y este hombre ―Renee apunta a Phill―. Es amigo mío

―Phill ―Alex dice claramente. Renee parpadea y me mira.

―Le hemos hablado de los dos ―le digo. Ella sonríe, amplia y cálidamente, y vuelve al álbum.

―Jacob. Beff ―Alex señala en otra foto―. Abu Charlie. Sue. Billy.

―Muchos amigos y familiares ―sonríe Renee―. Y mira ese árbol detrás de todos nosotros. Es un árbol grande, ¿no?

Alex asiente y extiende de nuevo los brazos. ―Gande. Gande como papá.

― _Es_ más grande que papá, tienes razón. ¿Y mamá no luce hermosa?

Alex asiente de nuevo. ―Sostiene las fores. Le gustan las fores. Recogimos unas ayed.

Lo hicimos. Mientras caminábamos por el bosque. El jarrón con las pequeñas flores silvestres amarillas de primavera está en la mesa de café. Junto con un par de rocas y un pedazo de palo que atrajo la atención de Alex y que no podía quedarse atrás.

Edward frota con suavidad la cabeza cobriza de su hijo, luego se endereza y se para detrás de mí. Envuelve mi cintura con los brazos y apoya la barbilla en mi hombro. ―Es buena con los niños ―dice.

―Lo es. Siempre lo ha sido.

Alex empuja el álbum a un lado y se levanta. ―Tengo columpios. Ven y te muestro, Renny.

Renee nos da una sonrisa radiante cuando toma su mano y juntos traspasan las puertas correderas, atraviesan el patio y más allá, al columpio más elaborado del mundo. Alex se remueve en su asiento y Renee los empuja suavemente.

―Esto se siente tan surrealista ―susurro.

―¿Más surrealista que convertirse en vampiro?

Una suave risa me recorre. ―Casi igual.

Edward me hace sentarme junto a él en el blando sofá de cuero. Me acomoda sobre su regazo, y luego alcanza el álbum de fotos dejado de lado.

―Te veías hermosa ―dice.

―Fue una boda hermosa.

―Sí.

El anochecer en el jardín trasero de nuestra casa en Bowery Lane. Luces de colores en los árboles. Una pista de baile de madera bajo las estrellas. Jasper había tocado la guitarra mientras Rosalie cantaba y bailé el vals con Edward a la luz de la luna. El amor en sus ojos esa noche es un recuerdo humano claro como el cristal.

―La luna de miel también fue muy buena―Edward se inclina y me besa en el cuello.

―Mm, no puedo recordar ―bromeo.

Gruñe y su voz retumba desde lo más profundo de su pecho. ―Me aseguraré de recordártelo más tarde.

Rio y paso la página. ―Oh, mira, Isla Esme, _ahora_ recuerdo ―Fotos de mí sentada en la playa. Remando en una laguna. Comiendo mango. Hay una de Edward en el borde de un acantilado. Otra de él tumbado en una hamaca―. No tendrás que recordármelo después de todo.

―Mm, estaba pensando que te haría recordar con las otras fotos. Las del álbum privado.

―¿En las que uso el bikini azul?

Traza un lento círculo sobre mi cadera. ―Uh huh.

De pronto hace calor aquí y cambio la página rápidamente, recordando que mamá y Alex están a sólo cincuenta metros de distancia. Han dejado el columpio y él está mostrándole cómo se puede colgar de cabeza desde las barras mientras ella permanece debajo con los brazos extendido.

―Me encanta está foto tuya ―dice Edward.

―Estaba enorme.

―Estabas preciosa.

A excepción de unos pocos, breves y forzados viaje de caza, él no había dejado mi lado ningún segundo del embarazo. Y había tomado una foto casi todos los días. En este álbum sólo había una selección.

―Se me hinchaban los pies. Y las manos.

―Resplandecías.

―¿Estamos hablando del mismo embarazo, Edward? ―rie bajito―. Quiero decir, estabas allí, a mi lado, cada segundo ¿seguro no notaste la hinchazón?

Sacude la cabeza, sonriendo. ―Sólo en tu vientre.

Le ruedo los ojos de forma deliberada y rie.

―Aunque disfrutaba los masajes en los pies. Y que me frotaras los hombros. Y también la barriga; ambos eran buenos. Y los baños juntos; eran una dicha.

Edward me guiña el ojo. ―Todavía lo son ―y aunque no me sonrojo, se me eriza la piel. Miro el álbum.

―Ah, esta es una foto que me encanta ―había sido tomada por Esme, no mucho tiempo después del nacimiento de Alex. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba envuelto en una manta azul, en brazos de su padre. La mirada de suave incredulidad, la inmensa alegría y amor, en el rostro de Edward hacen que me hormiguee la piel.

―Estaba eufórico. Y aterrorizado ―susurra, mirando la foto―. Nunca había conocido una alegría así, sostener a _mi hijo_ en brazos, y luego acostarlo en tus brazos, pero también sabía lo que venía después. Y eso me aterraba.

Toco su cara y la mueve contra mi palma. ―Es todo algo confuso, pero creo que… estabas temblando cuando me mordiste.

―Estaba temblando tanto que apenas podía ver la yugular.

―Pero tu voz era firme cuando me dijiste que tomara con fuerza tu mano y la sostuviera. Y cuando me dijiste que me amabas. Lo recuerdo con claridad. Es mi último recuerdo humano.

Sonríe y me besa con suavidad, con dulzura. Del exterior se oyen risitas y carcajadas mientras Renee gira a Alex gentilmente una pequeña rueda giratoria y Edward y yo reimos al verlos.

―¿El resto de la familia está de acuerdo con que Renee lo sepa? ―le pregunto―. ¿Qué dijeron cundo fuiste a buscar a Alex?

―No hay ningún problema con Renee ―dice Edward―. Todos la quieren, ya los sabes. Y se alegran por ti y por Alex, de que ella esté en nuestras vidas. Pero siempre habrá preocupaciones cuando un humano sabe que existimos. No sólo por nosotros, sino que por ella ―enreda un mechón de su cabello alrededor de su dedo lentamente―. Pero les conté lo que veía en sus pensamientos. Lo fuerte que era su instinto de protección, y Jasper había analizado su esencia en la boda y él está de acuerdo, ella es errática para muchas cosas, pero una vez que pone su mente en algo, eso es todo.

Es una evaluación bastante exacta de mi madre, de verdad.

―¿Alice vio algo más aparte de mí en estado de _shock_?

―Sólo que por la tarde ella y Esme van a ir a Fairkans contigo y Renee a ver una exposición de arte ―hay una sonrisa en los labios de Edward y echo la cabeza a hacia atrás para reír.

―No creo que eso sea una visión. Eso es un plan. Pero a Renee le gustaría. Que amable es Alice al pensar en eso.

―Todos vendrán mañana temprano para verla y saludarla, después de que ella pase el día contigo y Alex.

Edward se acomoda ligeramente, acercándome a él, pero frunce el ceño al hacerlo. ―¿Qué…? ―toca detrás de él, detrás del cojín del sofá, y saca dos piedras – una negra y áspera, la otra gris y lisa. Se las queda mirando, con las cejas ligeramente levantadas―. Al parecer ha encontrado un nuevo lugar para su escondite secreto― rie, y se inclina sobre mí para dejar las piedras junto a las otras en la mesa de café―. Al menos no están en el baño esta vez, gracias a Dios. No creo que la tubería pueda recibir más rocas.

Cuando Alex ha tenido suficiente de dar vueltas, tropieza, toma la mano de Renny y la lleva hasta las camas de flores de primavera que Esme ha cuidado tanto. Se sientan juntos en el banco de madera, señalando las plantas y conversando. Alex le estaba contando sobre la imagen de un barco que él y su papá pintaron ayer. ―Etá en mi pared ―dice―. Pegada con cinta.

―¿Sabes qué? Creo que deberíamos comprar un barco ―Edward dice pronto―. Lo amarramos en alguna parte y llevamos a Alex. Y a veces… ―me da una rápida sonrisa descarada―. Sólo tú y yo. Podemos tendernos en la cubierta a tomar sol. Ir lejos y nadar ―enreda sus dedos con los míos―. Podemos llevar a Alex a descubrir bahías escondidas en islas desiertas.

―¿Quedan islas desiertas en el mundo?

―Si las hay, las encontraremos.

Besa mis nudillos y se acurruca más cerca. Afuera, Alex le está mostrando a Renny qué tan alto puede saltar, mientras ella aplaude y vitorea. Él está tan lindo, con una enorme sonrisa, con el cabello flotando y moviendo los brazos cuando rebota arriba y abajo. Aunque ayer no pensábamos que fuera tan lindo cuando hizo un dibujo en la pared de nuestra habitación con su compota de avena. Esa cosa se pega como el cemento y arranca la pintura.

―No puedo imaginar la vida sin él ―susurro―. Edward, ¿alguna vez has pensado en lo cerca que estuvimos de no tener esto? ―me mira, desconcertado―. Todos los casi accidentes ―explico― Y todas las cosas que nos podrían haber separado. Quiero decir, ¿Cuántas son las probabilidades, de que después de dejar Forks, nos volviéramos a encontrar? ―no muchas, yo creo.

Edward niega rápidamente. ―Intento no pensar en eso. No quiero recordar lo… _frágil_ , que eran las cosas ―me aprieta―. Suficiente con pensar en el ahora. En lo que tenemos y en lo lejos que hemos llegado.

―Pienso en eso todos los días y estoy más que agradecida, pero a veces, no puedo dejar de recordar, y me asusta lo cerca que estuvimos de…

―Toc, toc ―dice de pronto.

Subo la mirada, sorprendida, y veo la preocupación en sus ojos.

―Toc, toc ―dice de nuevo.

Mis labios se contraen con una sonrisa cuando vuelvo a un vago recuerdo sobre manchas de tinta y chistes malos. ―¿Quién es?

Edward sonríe. ―Vaca interrumpiendo.

La sonrisa se convierte en risa. ―Vaca interr…

Se abalanza con rapidez y me besa con tanta fuerza que cuando se aleja estoy sin aliento. Él también jadea, con los ojos oscuros y el pelo sobre los ojos mientras me sonríe.

―Moo ―dije bajito.

―Moo ―susurro de regreso.

Me besa de nuevo. Más suave esta vez.

―¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Avión! ¡Muéstrale a Renny el avión! ―Alex está saltando en la cama elástica, agitando los brazos mientras Renee lo mira como si él fuera Navidad y Año Nuevo, juntos.

―Te están llamando.

―Así es ―Edward presiona sus labios en mi frente―. Pero regresaré para terminar con esto después. Te lo prometo ―me baja de su regazo, camina por la habitación, pasa por encima de los bloques y el set de trenes―. ¡Aquí voy! ―grita trotando por las puertas francesas. Alex chilla y aplaude, se acerca a su padre, que lo carga y hace ruidos de avión mientras da grandes vueltas en círculo alrededor del columpio.

El calor del beso de Edward todavía está en mis labios.

Hemos recorrido un largo camino. Y cuando escucho a Edward ser un avión y los chillidos encantados de Alex, distingo _The House At Pooh Corner,_ en la estantería. Mi marcador de cuero, el que me trajo a Edward de regreso a mi vida, sobresale del libro. Marca el lugar en donde quedaron anoche Edward y Alex. Y esta noche comenzaré el siguiente capítulo, en el cual Piglet hace una cosa muy grande. El marcador se ve algo gastado en estos días, con marcas de dientes en la esquina, cortesía del joven Alexander Edward Masen, pero sonrío cuando me doy cuenta de que mi madre tenía razón… a veces las cosas más pequeñas cuentan las historias más grandes.

FIN

.

* * *

 _._

 _PSE: Percepción extra sensorial, en ingles ESP, extra sensory perception_

 _Jack en la caja: Caja sorpresa que en el interior tiene un payaso llamado Jack, y que al abrirla salta disparado hacia afuera de la caja._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Y con este capítulo, termina The Keepsake._

 _Muchas gracias a Érica por la revisión de estos últimos capítulos y a Noemí por la revisión de los primeros. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, follows, favs, likes, etc. Muchas gracias a quienes estaban pendientes de las actualizaciones. Por favor, disculpen los retrasos de publicación en los últimos capítulos, la vida real, a veces, toma más tiempo de lo que todos quisiéramos._

 _Y, a razón de esto último, es que me despido de todos los lectores que han seguido estas historias, desde la adaptación Sus Ojos, hasta ahora, con las traducciones de la mayoría de los fanfic de Windchymes._

 _Quizás, cuando me gane la lotería y viva de los intereses, retome este lindo pasatiempo. Han sido unos hermosos 10 años en fanfiction en el fandom de Sailor Moon y Twilight. ¡He conocido un montón de gente y disfrutado muchas lecturas!_

 _¡Nos leemos por ahí!_

 _Karla, a.k.a. Blueskys._


End file.
